Un soneto perfecto
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Traducción del original de xoVanilla-Bean. Es un eventual Katniss/Gale. Sucede 5 años después del final de los libros, cuando Gale ve a Katniss por primera vez tras la Guerra. Es para ti si el final de Sinsajo te dejó mal sabor de boca. Muchos spoilers de toda la Trilogía.
1. Vuelta a casa

**a/n**; esto es una traducción, lo más literal que me ha sido posible, de "a perfect sonnet", de xoVanilla-Bean. El original está en inglés, así que si podéis u os apetece leerlo, perfecto. Porque está genial escrito, y para mí, es posiblemente el mejor fic post-Sinsajo. De hecho recomiendo la lectura del original fervientemente. A los hechos me remito. Se quedó conmigo de tal forma que voy a tomarme la molestia de traducirlo al español. Como he dicho, he tratado de ser todo lo fiel al original que me ha sido posible, pero es que el original es increíble (fans de Gale/Katniss, preparaos para gritar-llorar-estremeceros).

La historia es lenta, y larga, pero os aseguro que merece la pena.

Os recomiendo escuchar las canciones. Están muy bien elegidas.

Es un eventual Katniss/Gale. Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Gale, de momento. Sucede 5 años después del final de los libros, cuando Gale ve a Katniss por primera vez desde la Guerra, y al principio gira en torno a la dificultad de ambos para reconciliarse con el pasado.

* * *

**Capitulo uno – vuelta a casa**

"_Últimamente, he estado deseando haber tenido un deseo, _

_algo que hiciera no querer otro nunca más_

_algo que consiguiera que nada importe;_

_todo estaría más claro entonces" – bright eyes, a perfect sonnet_

* * *

"¿Gale?"

Deja de golpear el bolígrafo contra la mesa, levanta la vista del contrato que trataba de leer y contempla sus ojos felinos. Sabe que no debería estar allí, en su oficina, cuando está tan cerca de poder terminar el trabajo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿No me has escuchado?" dice ella; su atractiva sonrisa habitual se forma en sus labios al mismo tiempo que ladea la cabeza.

Él se mantiene en silencio, observando el enfado en su cara y ofreciendo una mirada como disculpa.

"Lo siento", dice finalmente, una vez que ha decidido no contestar. "He estado trabajando en esto algunas semanas y el Distrito 3 ha estado cooperando desinteresadamente. No quiero perderlo".

La ira que acumulaba en su rostro se desvanece. "Bien, no te pierdas tú"

Gale sonríe. "Ya deberías de saberlo. Soy un experto en eso".

"Seguro", dice ella, levantándose de su asiento frente a él, y caminando alrededor del escritorio de madera mientras desliza por dedos por los intrincados grabados de la mesa.

Gale recuerda la extraña sorpresa que sintió cuando recibió a los representantes del Distrito 7. Habían ido personalmente a entregar un obsequio al Presidente Paylor por el equilibrado trabajo en la regulación de los alimentos y la movilidad en el nuevo país. Ella, por alguna razón, los dirigió a Gale.

"¿Sabes que más puede hacer que te pierdas?", pregunta, inclinándose sobre él.

"Lo puedo adivinar", dice él, recostándose hacia atrás tanto como puede y manteniendo el contacto visual. "Pero que pasa con…"

"¿Por qué no?", le interrumpe, sabiendo lo que quiere decir. Roza su nariz con la de ella. "¿Es porque estoy enfadada?".

"Reeva", dice mientras agarra sus caderas para evitar que ella se ponga a horcajadas sobre él. "No es eso. Cuando termine el trabajo podemos celebrarlo."

Ella insiste, tratando de liberarse. "Pero es más divertido si alguien está furioso", susurra, luego le da un beso salvaje.

Con ella siempre es así, piensa; siempre es una explosión, buscando una forma diferente de mostrar sus armas. Impredecible. No hay manera de leer en su mirada lo que puede pasar a continuación, no hay advertencia previa, y eso es lo que siempre le ha parecido tan excitante.

Cuando encontró a Gale, él ya estaba fuera del Distrito 2, trabajando a las órdenes de Paylor. La gente llegaba allí por cuestiones de trabajo, para encontrar algo que hacer, o con la noble idea de ayudar a construir una nueva sociedad, ayudar desinteresadamente a la causa mayor de arreglar el mundo.

Reeva accedió fácilmente, para ayudar; pero buscando algo, buscando a Gale.

"Tú eras la mano derecha del Sinsajo, ¿no es así?". Esas fueron sus primeras palabras cuando regresaba de una reunión. Había pocas misiones y distantes entre sí en esos momentos. Más cooperación, menos razones para usar las armas, y para su desesperación, mucha diplomacia. Él trataba de no pensar demasiado en temas políticos, cuando podía, porque si había algo que odiaba más que el ahora descafeinado Capitolio, era la política en la que el Capitolio estaba basado.

Después de esa afirmación, se vio obligado a contestar. "Una vez lo fui", dijo.

"Pero eres libre ahora…" dijo ella sonriendo. "¿Podría quedarme contigo?"

Él no le dio permiso para trabajar allí al principio. Pero ella era una depredadora en todos los aspectos; desde la forma en que se movía cuando entraba en una habitación, a la forma en que el polvo se asentaba cuando se marchaba.

Nunca se desanimó. Andaba por allí, haciendo cosas, y alrededor de la gente con la que habitualmente trabajaba Gale. Algunos bromearon sobre la nueva voluntaria, que no quería dinero por ayudar con las comunicaciones o el suministro de alimentos, o por hacer un simple trabajo de secretaria.

Gale cedió más pronto que tarde. Le dieron igual las motivaciones que pudiera tener. No era la primera y, sin duda, no sería la última. Sabía que no le iba a dar problemas, ella no buscaba marido e hijos.

Parecía como si los cuchicheos de las niñas de la escuela no hubieran terminado, incluso en el ámbito profesional. Pero fue capaz de utilizarlo a su favor. Cuando necesitaba algo, siempre había una mujer a su alrededor.

Lo que le dejaba perplejo era que Reeva siempre volvía. Eso era ciertamente desconcertante.

Besándola en esos momentos, con sus manos todavía presionando firmemente sus caderas, él sabe que puede alejarla o tratar de controlarla.

Algunas veces sus besos son sedantes, suaves, poco exigentes.

Sin embargo no es así como ella le besa ahora. Estos escuecen, como si tuviera grietas en los labios. Y aunque es soportable, siente que está al borde de la ebullición.

Y Gale no quiere llegar a ese punto. Es lo que más odia.

Los besos empiezan a convertirse en carbón ardiendo, hay humo debajo de su lengua y la ceniza se mueve alrededor de su tráquea y sus pulmones. Ella no pone fin a la intensidad y es fácil sentir la agonía y la euforia. O, es fácil sentir como abrasa su piel. Su piel se abrasa todo el tiempo con ella. Y cuando el humo alcanza su estómago con una punzada insoportable, el dolor sabe como la nostalgia, como las minas de carbón debajo del Distrito 12.

Él la empuja, lo suficiente para ver como su cara resplandece, igual que ascuas brillantes bajo de las mejillas.

"Voy a visitar a mi familia".

Ella pone cara de sorpresa. "¿Ahora?"

El afirma con la cabeza. "Después de firmar el contrato. Les he estado descuidando".

Las mejillas de Reeva todavía arden, y sus ojos brillan. "¿No hay celebración entonces?".

Él duda, porque de alguna manera es difícil dejarla así. Es difícil negarle cualquier cosa, con todo ese fuego y calor que le rodea. Él podría dejarla continuar, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar la situación. Ya lo ha hecho otras veces. Ella ha estado cerca durante el tiempo suficiente como para aprender a controlar toda su fuerza, aunque aún no sabe cómo controlarse a sí mismo.

Pero hoy es diferente. Ella es carbón en lugar de fuego. Después de todos esos años, Gale sabe ver esas cosas, igual que sabe dónde colocar una trampa. Desafortunadamente, el está desentrenado. Está oxidado. No hay muchos bosques a los que ir, no hay lucha por la supervivencia, no hay gente a la que quiera matar, y ella es un tipo muy diferente de bestia.

Contesta un "No" rotundo.

Ella se levanta con brusquedad, arregla su vestido rojo y deja la habitación.

Gale sólo puede suspirar aliviado, y sorprenderse de que las paredes no estén carbonizadas.

* * *

A lo largo de los años el Gobierno se había convertido en algo caótico. Estaba totalmente desorganizado, aunque todavía era estructuralmente funcional. Pasaron algunos meses tras el final de la guerra hasta que las cosas volvieron a funcionar – las comunicaciones, el trabajo, el transporte, el comercio y el desarrollo urbano especialmente. Otros aspectos, como la educación o la defensa, se quedaron en un segundo plano en cuanto a importancia.

Como la defensa ya no era necesaria, Gale era enviado al lugar donde más se le necesitara. En un principio le mandaron al Distrito 2, para limpiar el rastro que había dejado la rebelión; primero en la Nuez, luego tratando de mejorar las condiciones de las viviendas, y después en las instalaciones del propio Gobierno. Los equipos pronto se dispersaron entre los diferentes Distritos para ayudar en la reconstrucción a la población local.

Gale no fue a ningún otro distrito. Él estaba en el grupo enviado al Capitolio.

No era permanente. Estaba asignado en el Distrito 2, pero fue enviado al Capitolio para ayudar en su limpieza y su reconstrucción. Necesitaban manos fuertes para llevar a cabo ese trabajo. Era importante reinventar la ciudad en otra nueva, sin vainas ni trampas como las que los Vigilantes habían colocado estratégicamente en la antigua. Eso estaba en manos de Paylor y sus asesores más cercanos, y en las de los antiguos oficiales del Capitolio; los que aún quedaban. Gale sabía que su edad era un problema para ser nombrado oficial, pero ellos no le habían dejado marchar. Él ayudó a crear la bomba que acabó con todo, a pesar de que era no era consciente entonces. Había demostrado su valía.

En aquel momento no le decepcionó demasiado no llegar a ser un alto cargo. Estar con el equipo que iba a reconstruir el Capitolio era bastante bueno. Ser capaz de cambiar las cosas, era algo con lo que había soñado durante mucho tiempo. Sólo esperaba desesperadamente que Paylor no cometiera los mismos errores que Snow. Ese trabajo estaba bien en sus manos. Él confiaba en ella sin vacilación al respecto; eran todos los demás a su alrededor de quienes no estaba tan seguro.

A medida que el tiempo fue pasando, la transformación fue llevándose a cabo. Se construyeron carreteras, automóviles, trenes, aerodeslizadores, cualquier tipo de transporte que ayudase a conectar a los distritos entre sí. Estos mantuvieron sus fronteras, pero el país comenzó a funcionar de manera unificada.

Después de pedir permiso para salir del Capitolio durante unos días, Gale sube a un aerodeslizador que le deja en las afueras del Distrito 12, donde a él le gusta ponerse en marcha. Porque es como empezar de nuevo. Caminar a través del Distrito y ver cómo ha mejorado respecto a sus recuerdos le hace sentir bien. Le gusta mirar sus zapatos pisando el pavimento de las calles, que ya no son de tierra, y pensar que su familia y los demás están mejor ahora.

Al pasar al lado de la alambrada, ve la pradera convertida en un cementerio, con pequeños palos señalizando los cuerpos allí enterrados, pero mirando el bosque, parece que todo haya permanecido igual. Hay algo que siempre estará allí, ya sea por lo que simboliza, por como mantiene la esencia de la libertad, o por la comida que siempre garantizaba, Gale no está seguro.

No mira en la otra dirección, hacia las viejas casas de la Veta, o a la nueva apertura en la cerca. Es algo extraño que la gente pueda salir a caminar por el bosque ahora, si son precavidos y saben cómo cuidar de sí mismos. Todos esos años entrando y saliendo a escondidas son historia.

Pasa a través del Quemador, que ya no será el Quemador nunca más. Irradia nuevas luces y nuevos ladrillos destinados a perdurar. Sae la Grasienta sigue siendo Sae la Grasienta, pero al ver por la ventana su nuevo puesto inmaculado, Gale se pregunta si aún puede vender perro salvaje y etiquetarlo como solomillo.

La tienda de dulces tiene el mismo aspecto, con todo un poco más brillante, más iluminado y atrayente. La panadería ha vuelto a abrir después de haber estado cerrada durante un tiempo tras la Guerra. Gale no ve nada nuevo respecto a su última visita, pero está seguro de que si se acerca, verá una pequeña fisura en una ventana o un pomo suelto en la puerta de entrada.

Él mantiene la cabeza gacha, sin querer llamar la atención de aquellos que puedan recordarlo. Muchos se han ido a otros distritos, pero mucha gente ha permanecido allí. Quiere estar listo para saludarles y sonreírles, pero la sensación de bienestar que siente al ver la ciudad en movimiento de nuevo es suficiente por ahora.

Cuando llega a casa, está ansioso y excitado. Ambas emociones hacen de su sonrisa casi una mueca. Su madre estará allí, como siempre, con la cara radiante, su mejor sonrisa y los brazos abiertos de par en par; no importa el tiempo que haya tardado en volver. El quiere disculparse y explicarle, pero cuando ella abre la puerta lo abraza como si nunca más fuera a volver, igual que la última vez, y la anterior.

"Hola mamá".

"¡Gale!", le dice, y siente como el aire entra y sale de los pulmones de su madre, en una inhalación profunda.

"Siento llegar tarde", dice refiriéndose a una pequeña broma entre ellos, ya que es más fácil dejar de lado la seriedad de vez en cuando. Las visitas han ido siendo menos frecuentes a lo largo de los años, pero nunca iba a dejar que las cartas se apilasen en su escritorio; la familia es lo único que no está dispuesto a perder.

El tiempo es una de eses cosas que Gale reconoce no haber aprendido a apreciar. Lo nota en la cara de su madre al verle, mirándole como si hubiera estado a punto de olvidar como era. Pero al devolverle la mirada, pueden iniciar fácilmente una conversación.

Su madre le sirve un gran tazón de sopa, patata al horno y otro tipo de manjares que ella siempre le prepara cuando vuelve – aunque ya no sean manjares más, porque pueden permitírselos más a menudo, el nombre persiste en su familia. Mientras come, ella le pone al día sobre Rory, Vick y Posy, y saber que están en la escuela y formándose, en vez de luchando por sobrevivir, le reconforta aún más que la comida caliente de su madre.

"Posy ya tiene a los niños de la escuela girando alrededor de su dedo".

Gale sonríe. " Ha aprendido de los mejores."

"Yo más bien diría que es un defecto de familia", Hazelle ríe.

Se sientan juntos en el nuevo sofá. Nuevo porque nunca habían tenido uno. Ya han tocado cada uno de los temas de sus conversaciones habituales, excepto uno. Gale ya está suspirando en anticipación a la derrota sobre los cojines, cuando escucha decir a su madre:

"Peeta lo está haciendo muy bien con la panadería; es bueno para la gente de aquí, tengo que reconocerlo". Gale recorre su pelo con los dedos, como siempre hace cuando algo le resulta incomodo. "Él hace una especie de cruasanes increíbles", continua Hazelle.

"¿Ahora te has convertido en una experta en bollería?"

"Estoy empezando a serlo", dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Él se pregunta cuántas veces su madre ha estado en esa tienda; se pregunta cuál es su verdadero motivo para ir. "¿Por qué?", decide decir.

Ella mira a Gale, y se toma un momento antes de explicarse: "Porque quiero saber más del hombre al que Katniss ama".

Gale reacciona con una sonrisa torcida. "Es difícil de odiar, ¿no?".

Hazelle afirma con la cabeza. "Es horrible. Él es un amor."

"Estoy seguro de que es tan desinteresado ahora como lo fue en la arena", dice Gale.

"Solo tan desinteresado como tú lo eres con el mundo".

Gale se ríe. "No necesito que me consueles mamá".

Ella permanece callada un momento, tomándose tiempo para examinar a su hijo.

"Ve a decir hola, Gale. Por Katniss".

Gale parpadea, siente las garras del sueño después de almuerzo. Es difícil rechazarlo.

"No es una buena idea."

"No lo sabes", dice ella.

"Confía en mí. No lo es. Es demasiado pronto".

"¿Cinco años no son suficientes?", pregunta Hazelle, y él se percata del enfado de su voz; y la tensión que les rodea.

"Ni siquiera están cerca". Cierra los ojos otra vez, y se sorprende al ver lo rápido que el sueño puede abandonarle.

Pasa un largo rato hasta que su madre vuelve a hablar. "Ella sigue siendo una sombra de lo que solía ser. Ella no es feliz, Gale", susurra. "No caza con tanta frecuencia. Ayuda en la panadería, pero no es lo mismo. Sé que no lo es."

"¿Se ha quejado alguna vez?".

Ella suspira. "No".

"Entonces está bien".

Gale puede sentir la decepción de su madre. Empieza a fingir que está dormido, pero está seguro de que tiene el ceño fruncido. Si se da cuenta, ella no hace nada al respecto.

Al poco rato, Hazelle se marcha a su trabajo como limpiadora en casa de Haymitch. Gale ha querido decirle que dejara la casa del borracho, pero la vio arreglarse, con todas sus herramientas y el equipo listo para la tarea, y decidió que hacía mucho tiempo que ella no parecía tan feliz. Tal vez porque encontró lo que había estado buscando para llevarle a la normalidad. La normalidad es difícil de conseguir. Así que Gale no dice nada al respecto, pero le pregunta, con sarcasmo, si no habrá una boda.

"Por nada en el mundo", contesta ella, lanzando sus manos en alto como si la sola idea fuera atroz y no apta para la conversación.

Gale sonríe y le dice que cuatro hijos son más que suficientes.

Hazelle se tapa los oídos, pero se la ve nerviosa en el silencio.

Tan pronto como escucha el adiós de su madre y la puerta cerrarse, desea haber ocupado algún tiempo en conocer a Haymitch. Él fue un vencedor de los Juegos; un hombre que lo había perdido todo, que está perdido; que de alguna forma, parece digno de vivir borracho en lugar de no vivir en absoluto.

Gale decide… que quizá no debería hablar con él. Hablar con Haymitch puede confirmar que las cosas están de verdad tan mal como parecen. Gale no quiere hacer frente a eso, porque tal vez, él se ha convertido en un Haymitch; ahogado en su propio charco de saliva, en sus propias acciones, con Hazelle allí para fruncir los parches en su ropa sucia.

Tumbado en el sofá, Gale se mira los brazos y las piernas. Puede ver el hilo de su madre remendando cicatrices en las líneas de los codos y alrededor de la cintura de los pantalones. Puede sentirlo cuando frunce el ceño, y se da cuenta de que está en muy mal estado y eso no es algo que le guste admitir. Se ha construido una buena vida, ha hecho muchas cosas buenas. No debería sentir que todo lo que ha hecho no ha servido para nada, como si fuera una ruta de escape que solo sirve para huir. Porque no es así. Pero hay un peso que tira de él hacia abajo, como si no tuviera oxígeno suficiente para sobrevivir por mucho tiempo.

Se levanta lentamente del sofá, empujándose con un odio sedado. Se mueve hacia la puerta y empuja el tirador, saliendo al gris persistente del Distrito. Algunas zonas parecen ser mejores, más coloridas, pero la escala de grises aún está allí, empapando la tierra y el pavimento.

Decide no hacerlo furtivamente esta vez, porque no puede, porque ya está sudando por el hecho de haber dado dos pasos a través de la puerta. El ambiente es demasiado bochornoso y caliente, y la única forma en que se cree capaz de hacerlo es si corre.

Así que lo hace. Corre aceleradamente hasta que sus pies tocan la pradera y siente un escalofrío, como si la vibrante hierba girase debajo de sus zapatos, desatando sus cordones en una trampa y sujetándole con pequeños y delicados dedos.

La pradera está viva. Es de color verde con reflejos dorados por el brillo del sol. Le muestra sus colmillos relucientes y nacarados como una boca abierta que acaba por convertirse en una fosa profunda.

Es atrayente; es tan acogedora, caliente, húmeda y oscura a la vez. La lengua es del color de un pétalo de rosa, sabe como la sangre y Gale puede olerla. El denso aroma se arrastra hasta su nariz como un gusano, y hace de ella su hogar, subiendo hacia arriba, hasta alojarse en su cerebro. Siente como excava, desechando la fina capa de hueso.

Está hipnotizado. Al caminar, deja que sus píes aplasten las flores, y eso es todo lo que necesita para deshacer el ensueño. Pero es sólo porque una flor se ha marchitado y ha muerto. Es sólo porque la flor es – solía ser – una rosa amarilla de primavera.

El gusano, los colmillos y la lengua; todo chirría y se desploma en un montón de cenizas, cubriendo la tumba. La parte superior está rallada, pero unas letras descuidadas muestran el nombre del propietario en descomposición, si es que realmente hay un cuerpo debajo de la tierra. De cualquier manera, parece decirle a Gale que se aleje. _Soy tu sentimiento de culpa_, escucha decir.

¿Podía haber sido una ilusión? –que encontraron sus pedazos. ¿Está realmente enterrada bajo la pradera, haciéndola florecer con hermosa hierba verde?.

Él se arrodilla y duda, presionando su brazo sobre la flor que había pisado, aunque ya esté muerta. Sus dedos tiemblan. El sudor que comenzó en su casa le cae por la espalda a cubos. Es otoño, pero el sol nunca fue tan sofocante como ahora.

Necesita sólo unos segundos para darse cuenta. No puede hacerlo. No puede tocar la maldita flor porque lo va a atrapar. Él va a detonarla. Se quemará y se convertirá en cenizas, una vez más.

Se pregunta cuando dejará de visitarlo. Cuando su cara dejará de ser gris y empezará a ser del vibrante amarillo que solía ser.

Luego lo oye. El chasquido de una rama o el movimiento de una piedra. Podría ser cualquier cosa, pero es un ruido. Espera, y traga saliva mientras espera, hasta que escucha el rápido sonido de unos píes desaparecer por la curva de un camino que él no puede alcanzar.

Es entonces cuando se da la vuelta, mira hacia abajo, y ve los pétalos frescos, caídos, desplazados delicadamente formando un sendero que se supone invisible.

Puede oírla. Prim dice: "Síguela, Gale. Sigue a Katniss".

Pero su rostro permanece ceniciento, y gris, y abrasado. Él no hace más que escucharlo.

* * *

Tal vez se marchó hace demasiado tiempo. Rory, Vick y Posy corren hacia él cuando entra por la puerta de casa. Posy le agarra con fuerza, cargando sus 10 años sobre la vieja y gastada camisa marrón que él lleva puesta.

"¡Tenía la esperanza de que volvieses pronto. Mamá no nos había dicho nada!".

Gale se agacha y envuelve un brazo alrededor de la espalda de su hermana mientras remueve su flequillo con la otra mano. "Esta vez no se lo dije".

Ella murmura un, "mentiroso", y es duro mirarla sin lamentar la ausencia. No recuerda cuándo su pelo se volvió tan largo, ni cuándo creció tanto, o cuándo se hizo esa cicatriz en el brazo. Sólo ha pasado un año, pero los años empiezan a durar demasiado.

Gale levanta la mirada hacia Rory y Vick, ambos convertidos en dos buenos chicos. Mira a Rory y es como verse en un espejo. Su misma cara, ojos, constitución. El pelo es diferente, más corto. Sin embargo, él aún parece joven, con una gran sonrisa y rasgos infantiles, y esa es la mayor diferencia entre ellos.

Vick crece como la maleza, superando a Gale y Rory, y él está feliz de tener que alzar la vista para mirar a los ojos de uno de sus hermanos. La carga que estaba tratando de llevar no parece tan pesada, y Gale sabe que Vick estará a la altura de las circunstancias.

Ambos se acercan, empujando a Posy fuera para poder abrazarlo decentemente.

El sentimiento de haber echado de menos desesperadamente ese lugar siempre golpea a Gale al regresar cada año. Es fácil olvidar el olor del asado de la cena, las bromas, o las historias de lo que han hecho en su día, cuando todos los problemas del mundo circulan alrededor de su cabeza.

Gale se entera de que Rory está ayudando en las minas. Después de la limpieza masiva y la reconstrucción de las viejas y las nuevas casas en los barrios, las minas eran todavía una trampa mortal, sólo parcialmente rehabilitadas. Los fondos para desarrollo urbano se habían enviado; se hicieron reformas menores y los ascensores funcionaban un minuto más rápido. La mayor parte del Distrito estaba satisfecha con eso. Y Rory, inspirado más por Gale que por los estudios, pasaba más tiempo en las minas que en la escuela.

Resultó que Gale no era el único con unas manos imaginativas. Rory estudió mecánica; cómo manipular un cable para enviar la electricidad más rápido, para sujetar los brazos de metal del ascensor y conseguir que se mantuviera estable. El Titán, lo llamaban los mineros. Hecho por Rory, el pequeño león.

Y ahora Rory se había unido a ellos, diecinueve años y pasaba en la oscuridad de seis a seis cada día.

"No tienes que trabajar allí, Rory", dice Gale, "Ya has hecho mucho. Puedes viajar y conocer otros Distritos".

Pero Rory puede decirle que no. "Papá lo hizo, tú lo hiciste, y ahora voy a hacerlo yo, también".

Gale no puede pedir a Rory que no sea como él. Las palabras se le atascan en la garganta con la amplia sonrisa de su hermano.

"Puedes vivir en las minas", dice Vick. "Yo voy a ver el mundo. Hay demasiado por descubrir como para perdérselo".

A Gale le gusta la idea. Vick, al menos, es lo suficientemente joven para entender todos los recuerdos polvorientos del 13 como una especie de tragedia menor. Pero, a veces, Gale se olvida de que ellos no vieron todas las cosas que él tuvo que ver.

Posy se dedica a hacer pucheros en un rincón de la mesa. Mira a Gale con ojos saltones y la cara arrugada, y él le levanta una ceja.

"¿Qué pasa, Posy?"

La niña parpadea, se baja de su silla y se aprieta en su regazo. Todavía es una cosa diminuta, con huesos delgados y músculos delgados. Está lejos de ser la mitad de alta que Gale.

"Los chicos", dice resoplando.

"Ellos pueden ser bichos malos".

"¿Bichos malos?, Posy pregunta, incrédula. "Son horribles".

Él se ríe y besa la parte superior de su cabeza, "¿Eso me incluye a mí también?".

"Tú no eres un chico", dice ella volviendo los ojos, "Tú eres mi hermano".

Gale mira discretamente a Rory y Vick, mientras ríe. "Gracias, Pose".

"¡Ellos no me dejan en paz!".

"Siento tener que decírtelo ya, Posy", Rory habla. "Pero eso va a durar toda la vida".

Posy grita: "¿Toda la vida?".

Gale mira a Rory por encima de la cabeza de Posy. "No te preocupes. Los Hawthorne encontramos la manera de valernos por nosotros mismos".

Posy le mira con esperanza. "¿Quieres decir que ellos se irán lejos?".

Él se encoge de hombros. "Si tu pones un pié en el suelo, puede".

La pequeña parece satisfecha, mientras se desliza hacia abajo. "¿Puedes contarme una historia esta noche?", le dice; y es curioso como se le ilumina la cara al preguntar.

"¿Qué tal si te cuento cinco historias?".

Posy se estruja contra él, sonríe con alegría, y responde: "Te he echado de menos, Gale".

Es todo lo que puede hacer para no ponerla en el suelo y salir corriendo. Porque él se va a marchar de nuevo, y hay demasiada esperanza con ella abrazada y caliente contra su regazo.

"Yo también te he echado de menos".

Mira hacia arriba rompiendo el contacto visual con Posy, sólo para encontrar a su madre mirándole. No ha dicho mucho durante la cena, pero eso no es tan inusual. A ella le gusta contemplar cómo interactúan sus hijos.

Cuando Hazelle se levanta de su asiento, Gale la sigue, diciendo a Posy que va a buscar un vaso de agua y depositándola suavemente en la silla. Hazelle empieza a recoger los platos de la mesa, entrando después de Gale en la cocina.

Ella coloca los platos sucios en el fregadero y abre el grifo, mientras añade unas gotas de jabón.

Espera a que su madre diga algo, pero una vez que ella agarra la esponja y empieza a frotarla contra los vasos de cristal, Gale empieza a hablar.

"No tienes por qué hacer eso", dice. "El lavavajillas funciona bien"

Hazelle vuelve la cabeza sobre su hombro y le sonríe. "Los viejos hábitos tardan en desaparecer". ¿No crees?".

Gale se detiene por un segundo. Se apoya en el mostrador y mira el único vaso que ha podido salvar del pulido de su madre. La parte inferior del mismo actúa como un portal a otro tiempo, a un lugar donde fue enviado temporalmente para detener a un pequeño grupo de rebeldes. Fue hace años, cuando trabajaba en el proceso de reconstrucción de la Nuez.

Detenerlos no fue difícil. En cualquier caso, tenía que ser fácil. Eran un puñado de mediocres con armas de fuego, a lo sumo. Ni siquiera estaban acostumbrados a compartir la comida.

Recuerda verlos delgados de una manera enfermiza y al borde de la locura. Tenían los ojos confusos y perdidos, como si no supieran que Snow había muerto, y que el Capitolio ya no era superior.

_Bajad las armas_; dijo el líder del escuadrón de Gale. _Si no obedecéis dispararemos._

Por supuesto, ellos no obedecieron. Ellos abrieron fuego; las balas pasaban de largo, pero el poder del disparo golpeaba la nariz con suficiente fuerza para sentir el calor y la desesperación.

_¡No!_, gritaron. _No hasta que podamos obtener nuestras casas de nuevo._

Cuando salieron de su escondite, uno por uno, fueron interceptados y abatidos sin mucha consideración.

Una de ellos había conseguido escapar, utilizando los cuerpos caídos como escudos mientras se abría camino. Ella estaba apuntando a Gale, con ojos furiosos y nublados, apuntando la pistola, pero incapaz de controlar la fuerza del retroceso.

Alguien le grito que disparase. _¡Date prisa! ¡Dispara!_

Un segundo antes de apretar el gatillo, Gale se preguntó sobre el sacrificio. No había tanta rabia como solía haber dentro de él para acallar sus pensamientos. Envolvió su mente sobre el hecho de estar matándola – y al resto – y como eso terminaría por ser poco más que una molestia. ¿Valían esa gente algo más que sus balas o algo más que sus pistolas? Tal vez no importaba entonces. Porque sus vidas habían sido destrozadas por la Guerra. Eran sólo los escombros de las ruinas.

Ella estaba demasiado cerca cuando él le disparó, con una bala de ella recién incrustada en el hombro izquierdo. Gale apuntaba a su cabeza, pero se estremeció por el impacto y le dio en el ojo.

Eso hizo el trabajo. Algunos de los muchachos bromearon y le preguntaron por qué tardó tanto tiempo. Otros se quedaron en silencio, como si entendieran lo difícil que es apretar el gatillo.

Pero lo que le molestaba a Gale no era tanto el hecho de apretar el gatillo, como la dificultad que había tenido para hacerlo. Nunca sus dedos vacilaron tanto.

Con las dudas, el esperó sentirse culpable, pero la culpa no llegó. No podía evitar la sensación de que eso era lo mejor para ellos. ¿Por qué habría de sentirse culpable entonces?.

Viejos hábitos…

Él no tiene claro si desechar la culpa es un viejo hábito o un vicio invalidante.

"Si", termina diciendo. "Así es".

"Tal vez algún día aprenderé como funciona esa cosa". Hazelle hace un movimiento de cabeza hacia el aparato; "pero no hoy".

Cuando no dice nada más, Gale la examina por unos momentos. Ella no le va a dar un discurso, o a intentar convencerle de que se quede a vivir en el Distrito de nuevo, porque ya sabe que no serviría de nada.

Lo conoce demasiado bien – piensa Gale – porque lo vio crecer con rabia. Y ahora que ha conseguido que la rabia se marche, reemplazada por una extraña sensación de calma, todavía no está seguro de qué es lo que le dejó, aparte de un intenso deseo de arreglar las cosas.

"Deberías comprar un teléfono", dice a su madre, aunque sabe que ese es un punto discutible. Ellos ya han hablado del tema anteriormente.

"¿Esa cosa?", pregunta ella. "No. Es demasiado caro".

"Te he dicho que puedo comprarte uno, si es el dinero lo que te preocupa".

"Gale – ".

"De verdad, mamá", él insiste. "El lavavajillas fue más caro. Además, sería mucho mejor que esperar a que lleguen las cartas. Mis visitas son cortas y distantes".

Hazelle detiene su asalto al lavado, mirándole de la misma forma que lo había hecho en la mesa.

"No lo entiendes, Gale", dice con firmeza. "Si tenemos un teléfono, ¿cuántas veces vamos a verte?".

Es eso lo que le hace darse cuenta; la culpabilidad, el dolor y el perdón van en una misma dirección. Si consigues una parte, pronto conseguirás todas.

La mirada que ella le ofrece es triste y dolida, como si echara de menos a alguien o algo que se ha ido o ha cambiado. Tal vez sea él. Reconoce, desde luego, que no es el mismo que era durante los Juegos y la Guerra. ¿Pero es realmente tan diferente?

Gale espera que ella, simplemente, lo eche de menos.

Y no hay manera de contestar a su pregunta, porque él sabe que las voces son diferentes al papel. Se haría más tolerable el hecho de estar lejos si pudiera hablar con ellos todos los días, así que no importaba lo que diga.

Suspira, sin saber que más puede hacer, y sale de la cocina para llevar a Posy a la cama.

Posy se queda dormida en el pecho de Gale, y él no puede encontrar la manera de moverse. La cama está caliente y confortable, y huele a pino y al Distrito 12, y él está satisfecho de dormir allí.

Escucha pasos tenues en el suelo, seguidos de un ligero golpe en la puerta. Gale parpadea para ver a Vick de pié, frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello.

"Hey, Gale", susurra. "Lo siento. Pensé que no estabas dormido aún"

"No lo estoy", él susurra de vuelta, dándole una sonrisa cansada. "¿Qué pasa?".

"Yo sólo, emm…", dice inquieto. "He estado cazando, los últimos meses", hace una pausa. "Con Katniss".

Gale frunce el ceño y no puede evitar la sorpresa en su voz. "¿En serio?".

Vick se aclara un poco la garganta. "Si. Ella vino a casa un día con Peeta y -", se detiene, con ojos saltones y mordiéndose el labio. "Quiero decir…"

Gale se ríe. "Está bien, Vick. No importa".

"Bien…" dice Vick. "Bueno, ella vino un día a cenar y me preguntó si quería hacerlo. Ha estado bien, ya sabes. Me estoy haciendo muy bueno con el arco", dice sonriendo. "Aunque creo que el cuchillo es uno de mis fuertes".

Una sonrisa se dibuja en la boca de Gale, pero tiene un nudo en la garganta. "Eso es genial, Vick. ¿Has conseguido matar algún ciervo?".

"No", Vick frunce el ceño. "Creo que saben que los cazamos. Son demasiado asustadizos, y no consigo que estén lo bastante quietos", dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Al menos, eso es lo que dice Katniss".

Gale comienza a pensar en que quizá debería llevarle alguna vez al bosque – en cómo debería haberlo hecho antes. El proceso de ir obteniendo suficiente comida para los distritos ha diluido su opinión sobre la caza. Pero nunca dejó que su deseo se desvaneciera. Enseñar a Vick, incluso a Rory, aparte de unas pocas veces durante los Juegos, no se le había ocurrido.

Pero él cree que sabe por qué.

"¿Has aprendido alguna trampa?, pregunta Gale.

Vick frunce más el ceño. "En realidad no. Le pregunte a Katniss una vez, pero se puso muy furiosa. Dijo que nada bueno podía salir de ellas, y que sería una pérdida de tiempo ensenármelas".

Es difícil que eso le sorprenda. "Sólo si lanzas una bomba a alguien", murmura con amargura. Posy cambia de posición y musita algo ininteligible, y él comienza a acariciar su pelo castaño.

"Sí, bueno, ya sé".

Gale duda un instante antes de decir; "Yo puedo, si realmente quieres…, te enseñaré algunas, mientras esté aquí".

Vick se ilumina visiblemente. "Claro. ¿Podemos ir mañana?".

Su entusiasmo es contagioso. "Por supuesto. Justo después de la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Muy bien", su hermano casi grita. Posy gime y trata de usar la camisa de Gale para amortiguar el ruido. "Le diré a Katniss que podemos ir a cazar otro día de la semana".

"Si quieres cazar con Katniss, podemos ir pasado mañana", Gale sugiere apresuradamente. "No es un problema".

"O podemos ir todos juntos", Vick se encoge de hombros. "Matarías dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿no?".

Gale suspira. "¿Tu también?".

Vick se vuelve tímido. "Mamá tiene buenos argumentos".

"Lo sé", replica Gale, cerrando los ojos y relajándose contra la almohada. "No la escuches".

* * *

Cuando Gale caza en los pequeños bosques del Distrito 2, o en los manglares del 4, e incluso en el 7; siempre necesita un tiempo para ubicarse; nunca le recuerdan al 12. Las presas van desde jabalíes salvajes, a pelícanos, o a zorros y coyotes. El terreno es siempre refrescante, y tiene la oportunidad de explorar zonas ocultas y descubrir las pequeñas cuevas que albergan. Aprende cosas sobre diferentes tipos de vegetación, y puede experimentar con bayas y plantas. Se ha ido mejorando con el tiempo, al comprobar que no necesita a nadie más. Y la fuerza de la independencia se agita en él de una forma extraña, llevándolo de vuelta a cuando tenía catorce años, y estaba confundido, y en contra de todos los demás.

De alguna manera, siente que no ha cambiado desde que trataba de llenar la mesa para la cena de su familia y de mantenerles mínimamente alimentados. Odiaba ver como sobresalían sus costillas; como sus huesos se rompían por culpa de la desnutrición; pero en aquel entonces, el único enfado que podía sentir era contra el Capitolio.

Ahora, él intenta mantener al mundo alimentado. Es tedioso estar detrás de un escritorio, pero si el trabajo termina por hacerse, consigue sentirse satisfecho. Y ya no está tan confundido, aunque darles a todos el beneficio de la duda sea agotador.

Sin embargo, con la espalda apoyada contra la corteza de un árbol, respirando los viejos aromas del bosque del Distrito 12, vuelve a sentir que todo está bien.

Mira al sol brillando a través de las hojas, siente el calor fresco del otoño. Ha llevado su antigua bolsa de caza y comprobado si su viejo arco está donde solía estar, escondido en un tronco hueco en el lado izquierdo del camino que se interna en el bosque. También ha llevado su cuchillo, que parece torpe al tacto, aunque piensa que puede arreglarlo bastante bien. Se obligó a llevar un poco de cuerda para las trampas, y la siente en su bolsillo como algo desagradable y natural a la vez, después de todo el tiempo de haberla dejado olvidada. Ha estado intentando reencontrarse con ella; porque tres, cuatro, cinco años son tiempo suficiente para empezar de nuevo a moverse en torno a nudos y trampas. Le ayuda estar haciéndolo por Vick. Eso le da una razón, aunque aún lo odie.

Gale decidió que iría al bosque unas horas antes de que Vick saliera de la escuela, para hacer más fácil el impacto de volver allí. Pero ahora, con los olores, el sonido de los pájaros, y los susurros de las hojas, parece como si no se hubiera ido nunca. Todos se deslizan sobre su piel, y él se mezcla con el polen y la tierra mientras corre a través de los arbustos y sobre las ramas caídas. El oxígeno llena sus pulmones al máximo, y su corazón trabaja rápidamente para mover sus brazos y sus piernas. Ahora, eso es natural. El reloj se detiene un par de segundos, luego un poco más, hasta que el ritmo del mundo se desacelera llegando a un punto en que el susurro de su sangre coincide con los remolinos del viento. Se convierte de nuevo en un cazador.

Sus piernas no necesitan orientación, se mueven hacia un lugar de sobra conocido por sí mismas, y sólo se detienen cuando lo alcanza, mientras mira hacia el cielo, con el sol aún en su altura máxima a esa hora de la tarde. Está allí, en el viejo lugar en el que siempre paraba antes de comenzar sus días. Puede recordar amaneceres pintando la tierra ferozmente de rojo y naranja, contusionando los ojos con su belleza.

Es inquietante verlo ahora – sin cambios a lo largo de los años, y esperando pacientemente a que otro pase por allí; ignorando todas las transformaciones al otro lado de la alambrada. Es un mundo totalmente diferente, y es curioso mirar hacia atrás y darse cuenta de por qué el bosque era un lugar tan interesante, que hacía que una persona se olvidase de todo lo demás; pensar que alguien que corriera dentro podía no ser encontrado nunca.

Es una fantasía, en ese lugar, un refugio lleno de recursos.

Es peligroso.

Gale se gira para encontrar su lugar en la concavidad de la roca, pero se detiene. Rápidamente. Contiene la respiración.

En el interior del hueco está Katniss, ocupando todo el espacio con las piernas estiradas, la cabeza recostada, los ojos cerrados y dormida. Sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de su torso de manera protectora; su trenza se extiende sobre ella más allá de su cuerpo; sus dedos se envuelven entre la hierba.

Parece cansada, incluso mientras duerme, como si el sueño que está teniendo no la dejase descansar en absoluto. _Es cierto que tiene pesadillas_, se dice a sí mismo. Las suyas no son tantas como solían ser, pero si ellos dos se parecen en algo, es seguro que ella todavía las tiene.

No da la impresión de ser más mayor – de hecho es exactamente igual. No quiere verla con veintidós años, cuando ella todavía sigue teniendo diecisiete en su mente.

Su ropa es diferente de la que ella normalmente se pondría para cazar. Su camisa está limpia, y no está seguro de por qué ella viste de blanco. Sus pantalones son más ajustados y ya no están harapientos. Le recuerdan a los Jeans de algodón que han estado enviando desde el Distrito 2.

Gale interioriza todo de ella, antes de considerar necesario moverse. No puede quedarse mucho. Va a despertarse si se queda mirándola demasiado. Demasiados minutos.

Pero el reloj se ha detenido hace tiempo, y el reloj esta en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, y eso - eso es tan malo.

Comprueba que no tiene nada cerca de los píes antes de moverse. En la quietud del silencio, el es un terremoto. Eso le hace estremecerse, y sudar, y…

"¿Gale?".

Él todavía está mirando; y su sigilo, y el tiempo - ¿Dónde se han ido?

Su voz es entrecortada y descreída. Sus ojos siguen nebulosos y poco conscientes. Gale cree que todavía puede tomar distancia antes de que ella asuma que es real, y no una pesadilla.

Da un paso hacia atrás y trata de desaparecer en las sombras, pero los árboles no están donde él quiere que estén – están demasiado lejos para esconderse. Considera la posibilidad de correr, simplemente correr, pero el pensamiento le produce un escalofrío ensordecedor.

Él no huyó al principio, antes de sus Juegos, incluso después de la tentación de hacerlo. Ha estado en el Distrito 2, y en todas partes. ¿Puede considerarse una huida el estar evitando un cierto lugar?, ¿a una persona?, ¿un sentimiento?.

Él sabe que ha sido un cobarde, no enfrentándose a la única cosa que puede hacerlo ahogarse en la culpa. No pudo sentirla en el cementerio, ni siquiera pudo sentirla cuando se curaba de las quemaduras de su propia bomba-trampa en el Capitolio.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, la siente; tiene una fuerza implacable. Golpea sus rodillas y presiona sus conductos lacrimales. Los dedos de la hierba vuelven a atraparlo, y lo retienen en ese lugar; igual que en la pradera. Él sabe que tiene que quedarse. No hay forma de huir.

"Hey, Catnip".

.


	2. Latigazo

**Capítulo dos – latigazo**

* * *

Ella retrocede ante su voz, con los ojos nublados y la expresión hermética.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", susurra con dureza, tirando de sus las piernas y sentándose.

Gale se endereza, deshaciéndose de la vulnerabilidad previa.

"Esperando a Vick", dice. "No sabía que tú también estarías".

Ella vuelve la cabeza hacia otro lado, el shock es todavía evidente. Sus manos comienzan a retorcerse, y Gale recuerda de inmediato cuando su amiga acudió a Finnick para el consuelo, y aprendió a hacer nudos, una y otra vez, para tratar de salir de sus baches emocionales. Recuerda estar ridículamente sobreprotector y celoso, pero no puede culparse a sí mismo por ser egoísta al respecto. Él puede culparse a sí mismo de estar demasiado distraído con la guerra para concentrarse sólo en ella. Se ha preguntado si la causa de la guerra no fue tan grande; si su mentalidad no contenía a Katniss dentro de esa causa con la que estuvo tan apasionado; si él no estaría pasando por todo esto ahora, sintiéndose un montón de mierda, por nada. Todos esos años, y siente que no ha hecho absolutamente nada.

Snow está muerto. Coin está muerta. El gobierno es democrático. El mundo parece lejos del caos por primera vez en años. Pero todo está sin hacer allí, y él no se ha dejado a sí mismo volver y repararlo.

Revuelve en su bolsillo, encontrando el cordel enredado entre sus dedos. Es más fino que la cuerda, pero más resistente que la hierba que ella está intentando destruir. Parece una rutina, como la sujeta dentro de su puño, retorciéndola en un círculo antes de partirla en dos mitades desiguales.

"Toma", dice él, inclinándose para llegar a ella.

Ella levanta la vista a sus manos, ve el cordel, y mira hacia otro lado. "Creo que voy a pasar", dice con frialdad.

Gale no se sorprende por eso tampoco. Coloca el cordel de nuevo en su bolsillo, y echa una mirada hacia el sol.

Es difícil hablar durante un rato. Ha pensado en un momento así más de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero eran siempre cosas a medias, confusas, poco realistas. No está seguro de cómo jugar con ellas fuera de sus fantasías, porque se ha vuelto cualquier cosa menos una fantasía.

"¿Así que te vas a quedar ahí?" dice ella, mirando al suelo.

"No", Gale suspira, pasándose la mano por el pelo. "Yo voy…".

_Voy a pedirte disculpas. _ Pero Gale sabe que ella nunca va a aceptar palabras, especialmente de él. Y las palabras son una forma débil de demostrar nada. Nunca ha sido un tipo de muchas palabras, de todos modos.

"Estoy esperando a Vick, como he dicho".

"Él no sale hasta dentro de una hora", dice ella. "Supongo que no podías saberlo".

Gale aprieta la mandíbula, sintiendo una réplica mordaz en la parte de atrás de la boca, pero la mantiene dentro.

"Solo quería recordar lo que se siente en este lugar", admite, y es honesto.

Ella permanece en silencio, pero no hace intención de irse. Gale toma asiento, indeciso, contra un árbol a varios metros de distancia, y mira hacia el bosque.

"No ha cambiado", él susurra. "Después de todo, sigue siendo el mismo".

No espera que ella diga nada, y ella se mantiene en silencio durante un largo rato. Gale descansa la cabeza contra la corteza, y cierra los ojos para escuchar el ruido de los animales ocultos tras la maleza.

Deja escapar una respiración profunda, y si dejara a su mente vagar lejos de Katniss y la ansiedad que se convierte en tensión detrás de su cuello, estaría a punto de dormirse. Pero en cambio, sus pensamientos se desvían hacia la pradera, y Prim, y él quiere saber si su cara estaría pálida y gris, desde que había pasado por encima de sí mismo para encontrar a Katniss. Debería haber seguido ese camino antes, tal vez. Tal vez esa hubiera sido la única manera de volver a ver su cara del amarillo vibrante que él estaba buscando. Aunque no cree que hubiera sido capaz de superar la negación con anterioridad.

Qué es lo que ha cambiado, qué es lo que ha hecho de este momento un punto de inflexión, es algo que realmente no piensa que vaya a llegar a entender. Así que Gale se centra en el ángulo del sol y en el calor que cae desde el cielo. Cree que si escucha con la suficiente atención, puede oír el movimiento del agua dentro del árbol.

Cuando deja los ojos abiertos, la atrapa mirándole. Ella los traslada lejos de su cara, y los dirige hacia las nubes, pero nada indica que se sienta avergonzada o abochornada por haber sido capturada _in fraganti_. Su rostro se oculta bajo una máscara distante, sin expresión, y no hay nada que se pueda ver a través de ella.

"Has cambiado", le dice.

Él casi sonríe, pero la sonrisa se vuelve parcialmente una mueca. Nadie le había dicho eso todavía; no abiertamente. Aunque la afirmación suena tan hueca, que es fácil pensar que no es cierta.

"Me corté el pelo", responde él, tratando de no sonar amargo.

Ella no contesta, y él se aclara la garganta y lo intenta de nuevo: "Bueno, tu ropa ha cambiado, pero tú pareces… la misma".

Siente la culpabilidad acumularse cuando duda de su habilidad para ver si ella realmente no ha cambiado. Parece que no puede leerla nunca más, cuando solía conocerla tan bien.

"El pelo más largo", añade. "Pero por lo demás…".

"¡Para!", dice ella. "Sólo cállate. Deja de intentarlo". Se pone de pié, caen pedazos de hierba ondulando como confeti. "Te vi en la pradera. Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer", continúa. "Pero no va a funcionar. Así que, para".

Ella camina alrededor de la roca, evitando su mirada, y se dirige al pequeño claro entre las ramas.

"Y no me llames Catnip", dice en voz baja, mostrando algo más de emoción, mucha más de la que tenía cuando contemplaba el contorno de su cara mientras estaba sentada sobre la roca.

Gale observa cómo se marcha hasta que ella está completamente fuera de su campo de visión, y desea haber dicho una última cosa. Tal vez debería haber dicho que lo sentía. Era una oportunidad, aunque una pésima oportunidad en el mejor de los casos. Quizá nada lo habría hecho diferente. Y ella no quería volver a verlo. Ella debe estar feliz con la ausencia de más palabras.

Pero Gale se dio cuenta de que ella no está bien en cuando la vio allí dormida. Eran ira, odio y apatía lo que Gale esperaba por su parte, y se habría sorprendido con cualquier otra cosa, pero su mirada vacía le explico más de la cuenta; le dijo cosas que en realidad, él no quiere saber.

Se asienta contra la corteza del árbol, a la espera de que suene el timbre de la escuela, mientras trata de deshacerse de la sensación de angustia que oprime su estómago.

* * *

Vick tenía razón cuando dijo que era bueno con el cuchillo.

Gale no había visto a nadie lanzar el cuchillo tan lejos y dar en un blanco como lo hace Vick – tres ardillas y dos conejos más tarde. Es un espectáculo digno de ver, y Vick está descaradamente triunfal, haciendo alarde de sus habilidades delante de Gale con la mayor diligencia.

"Algo más", Gale le felicita, casi con sarcasmo, recogiendo la ardilla muerta del suelo para alejarla de potenciales depredadores. La engancha en su cinturón para llevarla, y posiblemente cenarla, junto con las demás. "Ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de disparar".

"Perdona por ser tan bueno", Vick sonríe. "Guarda tus flechas para cuando realmente las necesites".

Gale empuja a Vick hacia un arbusto cercano y Vick se ríe a carcajadas.

"Los celos son poco atractivos Gale", Vick grita, antes de que Gale sacuda la cabeza y lo ayude a salir de la maraña a la que lo había empujado.

"Tu ego me está poniendo enfermo", dice Gale "¿Cómo puede aguantarlo alguien?".

"Soy un caballero cuando estoy con Katniss, si es a eso a lo que te refieres", afirma él. "Y con el resto de damas. Piensan que lanzar cuchillos es bastante sexy".

Gale entorna los ojos, empujando a Vick de nuevo a los arbustos. "Exígete más a ti mismo", dice riendo. "No creo que nadie pueda mejorarme acaparando chicas".

"Estoy bastante seguro de que he superado tu record", replica Vick, descarado. "Pero, de verdad, ¿puedes culparme?".

"No creo que pueda responder a eso", Gale contesta, mirando divertido la lucha de Vick con los matorrales.

Una vez que Vick se deshace del abrazo de las ramas, pregunta, "Entonces, ¿cuándo empezamos con las trampas?".

Gale traga saliva y responde: "Podemos hacer algo ahora mismo". Sujeta el cordel en el bolsillo. Después lo saca, y lo examina antes de acercarse al árbol donde Vick estaba esperando.

"Muy bien, atar trampas es bastante básico…".

Gale le enseña cómo hacer un pequeño nudo para la base de la trampa, a continuación cómo envolverlo alrededor de la rama de un árbol. "Asegúrate de que la rama está lo suficientemente alta como para colgar la presa sobre el suelo, y mantenerla fuera del alcance de cualquier otra cosa", dice. "Puede que no seas capaz de controlarlo tan rápido como te gustaría".

Le explica otras trampas que ha aprendido; algunas que se enseñó a sí mismo a través del método _ensayo-error_, algunas para lagos y arroyos; y cada vez que empieza a sentirse a disgusto, el entusiasmo de Vick por aprender los nudos mata toda la confusión interna. Siente como si, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estuviera haciendo algo inexplicablemente bien.

Cuando el sol comienza a ponerse, y la brisa se convierte en aire frío, se dirigen hacia la salida del bosque. Entre los dos tienen suficiente carne para alimentar durante casi una semana a la familia entera, pero en lugar de ir directamente a casa, toman el camino hacia el puesto de Sae la Grasienta en el Quemador. Allí el ambiente es cálido y un poco cargado, lleno de familias, parejas, y gente que simplemente disfruta de la comida en soledad.

La disposición de las mesas le recuerda a las cenas en el Capitolio, pero con su propio diseño, más comensales y un desorden generalizado. De alguna forma, el desorden está en consonancia con el ambiente, y hace que las personas parezcan relajadas; sin preocupaciones.

Sae se acerca desde la parte trasera, sosteniendo platos llenos de carne y costillas, junto con delicias secundarias como maíz asado y puré de patatas.

"Bueno, Bueno, parece que el primo está de vuelta", le dice, colocando los platos sobre una mesa a su derecha.

"¿Todavía me llaman de esa forma?", Gale pregunta, exasperado, mientras acompaña a Sae al mostrador en la parte delantera del restaurante. Vick les sigue de cerca, y hace su risita típica.

"Todavía piensan que eso es lo que siempre fuiste", aclara Sae. "Pero ahora eres casi un extraño. Lo más probable es que la mayoría se hayan olvidado de ti".

"Mala memoria, supongo. Es mejor así"; Gale se encoge de hombros. "De todos modos, ¿te faltan conejos o ardillas? Traemos algunos".

Eso ilumina la mirada de Sae, que mueve los ojos hacia a su cinturón. "¿Regalos? ¿O todavía quieres un trato?", pregunta, haciendo un falso gesto serio con la boca. "Necesito algo de conejo – el pedido no llega hasta la semana que viene".

"Vi algún solomillo el otro día".

Sae coloca las manos en sus caderas. "¿Solomillo de conejo?".

"Apuesto a que la gente de aquí aún no sabe lo que es un solomillo de vaca".

Sae frunce los labios, y Gale podría decir que esconde una sonrisa. Ella resopla brevemente.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Gale mira el menú en la pizarra de la izquierda. "¿Esperas que crea que usas solomillo para tus guisos?".

Eso agrieta su sonrisa oculta. "Nunca puedes regatear a la baja, ¿verdad?", dice ella, ya con un pedazo de solomillo del frigorífico de la esquina. La mujer lo envuelve con papel blanco y le pone una pegatina decorada con su nombre; '_Sae'_.

"¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan elegante?", Gale se burla, dándole los cuatro conejos del cinturón.

"Un tiempo atrás, cuando todavía no te habías hecho famoso", responde ella, haciendo caso omiso de su oferta. Gale le frunce el ceño.

"Un trato es un trato", insiste, pero ella sólo mueve la mano hacia fuera para que se vaya.

"Ya has hecho suficiente, chico", le responde. "Ahora marchaos a casa, antes de que vuestra madre comience a preguntarse dónde está la comida.

Gale duda por última vez, antes de volver a colocar los conejos en su cinturón. "Gracias, Sae".

"Si", Vick toma la palabra. "Se lo agradecemos".

Sae entorna los ojos. "Ahora soy rica. Puedo tener lo que quiera".

Gale asiente con la cabeza, dándole los filetes a Vick.

"Nos vemos, Sae", dice Vick mientras sale.

Ella sonríe a Vick, luego pone la mano sobre el hombro de Gale. "Ven a visitarme cuando quieras, Gale".

"Está bien", él contesta, pero se siente más pesado con todos los animales alrededor de su cintura. Gale decide enviarle un pedido adicional de solomillo, una vez que se haya marchado del Distrito.

* * *

No hay nada como el estómago lleno.

Está de nuevo con Posy, terminando la segunda historia antes de oír su respiración profunda. Se mueve, poco a poco, hasta que se desliza fuera de ella sin molestarle. Besa su frente mientras la arropa con algunas mantas, y sale de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Se encuentra con Vick de camino a la habitación de Hazelle. Vick le detiene.

"Hey, Gale", comienza. "Sólo quería darte las gracias. Por lo de hoy. Aprendí mucho ¿sabes?"

Gale golpea su hombro. "Cuando quieras".

Empieza a caminar por delante de Vick, pero Vick le sigue. "Me estaba preguntando… si tal vez podríamos ir de nuevo. Antes de que te vayas".

Gale se vuelve hacia él y ofrece una sonrisa torcida. "Podemos ir todos los días si quieres".

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Por supuesto".

Gale hace una ronda por las habitaciones, hasta que oye a Hazelle hablar con Rory en la cocina. Se detiene antes de entrar; la tensión y el volumen bajo de sus voces le frenen. Se apoya contra la pared y escucha.

"Peeta nos ha invitado a cenar", susurra Rory. "Y es una buena idea. No pensaba que serías tan escéptica al respecto".

Escucha suspirar a Hazelle. "Gale no irá. Va a decir que no. Ya lo sabes".

"Pero tenemos que preguntarle. Tal vez por fin lo haya superado", dice Rory. "No sería de buena educación rechazarlo".

Hazelle todavía suena escéptica, y Gale se la imagina golpeando los dedos contra el mostrador. "Muy bien, pequeño león", termina cediendo. "Le preguntare por la mañana. A Posy no le gusta compartirlo durante los cuentos".

Gale entiende la señal y se escabulle, pasando por el pasillo contiguo a su dormitorio. Es extraño, no compartir más la habitación con Vick y Rory, pero la privacidad es un lujo que él no sabía que se estaba perdiendo en su antigua casa.

Cae sobre su cama, y deja escapar una respiración profunda. Tendría que haberlo visto venir. Se dice a sí mismo que no puede seguir huyendo, después de todo, y no tiene dudas sobre lo que va a responder a la _supuesta_ invitación.

Mañana tendrá que cenar con Peeta y Katniss, le guste o no.

Se le revuelve el estómago. El bienestar de la comida desparece convirtiéndose en un puñado de nervios. Podría ser una oportunidad única para que Katniss se quitase un poco de la máscara pétrea que recubría su cara. Tal vez fuera capaz de ver al amigo que tenía antes de que todo se convirtiera en una desastrosa locura. Sabe que ella no le va a perdonar en los días que le quedan allí, pero es la ocasión perfecta. Le dejaría un recuerdo, en lugar de un fantasma.

Se duerme anhelante, con el deseo insidioso de poder llegar a ser eso para ella. Su sueño es brusco y distorsionado, con la sonrisa lejana de Prim. No puede alcanzarla esta vez, pero ella susurra, con la promesa de que estará más cerca la próxima.

* * *

Después de que Vick y Posy se vayan a la escuela, y Rory se dirija a las minas, Gale le dice a su madre que sí, antes de que ella pregunte, y sus ojos se vuelven grandes y asustados.

"¿Cómo lo…? ella sacude la cabeza, renunciando a preguntar. "Está bien, pero ¿estás seguro? Sólo vamos a estar nosotros y Peeta y Katniss".

"Voy a estar bien", dice él, con más seguridad de la que siente.

Ella coloca sus manos en las aceras, como para asegurar su postura. "Cuando llegaste, me dijiste que no ibas a ninguna parte cerca de ella, y ahora, de repente… estás bien al respecto", suspira, desconcertada.

Él vacila, pensando con rapidez, antes de decidir que la honestidad es uno de sus puntos fuertes. "La vi ayer", dice encogiéndose de hombros. "No puede ser tan malo después de eso".

Hazelle agarra una taza de café, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. "¿Qué pasó?".

Gale coge una silla de la mesa para ponerse cómodo. Le dice que fue un accidente, y que ella actuó exactamente como él esperaba que lo hiciera

"Imagino que ahora que habéis roto el hielo, todo irá mejor", dice su madre.

Él no dice que fue a la pradera, o lo que está pasando con su sentimiento de culpa. Él nunca le había dejado ver su preocupación; ni durante todos aquellos momentos difíciles antes de los Juegos, ni con todo lo que pasó después. Le gusta protegerla – a todos ellos – y si es un error, Hazelle nunca lo ha dicho en voz alta.

Pero sabe con certeza – con seguridad – sólo con mirarla a los ojos, que ella conoce la verdad. Todos ellos le diseccionan, le entienden, le conocen. Su madre no habría llegado tan lejos sin saber cómo cuidar a la gente que le rodea, a pesar de lo sutil que puede llegar a ser.

"Muy bien", dice Hazelle suavemente, y alcanza a poner una mano sobre la suya.

Gale le sonríe. "No te preocupes, mamá".

Ella acaricia su mano una última vez, antes de dejarle ir.

* * *

Gale piensa que debería hacer algo productivo mientras esté allí, algo más que estar inquieto a cerca de Katniss. Camina bajando la calle y observa las tiendas alrededor de la ciudad. Está seguro de que podría encontrar algo que hacer para ayudarles, y mantenerse ocupado hasta que pueda ver a los chicos.

Ve las minas a lo lejos, sus rugidos bajo tierra matan su contemplación. No lo echa de menos, ni la oscuridad, ni las detonaciones a diario. Más bien le ponen enfermo. Ha pasado más tiempo bajo tierra del que le gustaría, sobre todo después de la Nuez; y duda que pudiera llegar a hacerlo de nuevo.

Pasa cerca de la casa de Haymitch – su madre no está allí, ya que ella sigue trabajando en la lavandería, e incluso tiene otros trabajos limpiando casas; y se pregunta si debería acercarse y golpear la puerta; dar mano al hombre una vez más. Haymitch controla las cosas allí, en el 12, y Gale podría tomarse la molestia de hacerlo, pero se distrae con otra cosa y decide que pasará a saludarlo más tarde.

Al final, termina en el bosque de nuevo. No lleva nada, excepto su cuchillo – parte permanente de su atuendo.

Camina tranquilo esta vez, sin prisa, impidiéndose correr. Los animales deben estar durmiendo, y siente la quietud que impregna todo lo que le rodea, deseando que la calma permanezca inalterable.

Cuando llega a la roca, ve su trenza antes que cualquier otra cosa. Hace una pausa; no le supone un shock, pero tiene misma tensión en los músculos, y los latidos de su corazón son puntiagudos y rápidos, igual que el día anterior.

Camina hacia el mismo lugar, cerca del árbol a varios metros de ella. No está dormida en esta ocasión; sino de pié, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recta contra la pared de roca, aunque sus ojos son igual de nebulosos y faltos de la claridad de la mañana - como si estuviera saliendo lentamente de un sueño.

"Hey…".

Antes de poder terminar el saludo, ella hace un ajuste rápido de la flecha sobre el arco – sus manos tiemblan – y le dispara en el hombro.

Gale se tambalea hacia atrás, y escucha la flecha clavarse en el árbol de detrás.

"¡Maldita sea!", ahoga un grito, mirando el arma incrustada hasta la mitad de su hombro, con la punta vibrante clavada en la corteza. Escucha a Katniss inhalar mientras baja el arco.

"¡Oh!".

En realidad no es tan malo. Ha pasado por cosas mucho peores, y los arcos son ciertamente diferentes a las balas. Gale desplaza la mano y la envuelve alrededor de la madera de la flecha más cercana a su piel. Cierra los ojos y tira rápidamente, escuchando como se desprende del árbol; como la punta aguda se desliza a través de la carne. Siente el dolor del desgarro en la parte superior del hombro. Gruñe al ardor, y luego la mira a ella. Los ojos de Katniss están muy abiertos, y se está pellizcando el labio con los dedos.

Él le da una sonrisa torcida, y consigue decir: "Supongo que no fui lo bastante silencioso".

"Um…" ella lucha por decir algo. "No era mi intención….".

Gale levanta su brazo sano para calmarla, y da gracias por que sea el izquierdo, no el derecho, el que ella ha atravesado. "No te preocupes", le dice. "Me merezco lo que me pase cuando se trata de ti".

El shock se desvanece en sus ojos. Ella se enciende con ira, pero se calla el cometario mordaz que él estaba esperando.

Aparta la mirada de la que fuera su amiga, y comienza a desabrocharse la camisa, agradecido de no tener que quitársela por encima de la cabeza. Prefiere mover el brazo izquierdo lo menos posible. Una vez que se ha deshecho de la prenda, observa la herida. El flujo de sangre es constante, pero fino, y está lo suficiente arriba como para vendarla convenientemente.

Coge el cuchillo de su cinturón, y corta la manga de la camisa sucia. Alisa la tela, la coloca en la parte superior del hombro, y llega hasta su brazo izquierdo para agarrar el otro extremo. Es incómodo, pero es capaz de hacer un nudo flojo. De esa forma la herida estará un poco protegida, y el tendrá a su madre para ponerle un vendaje en condiciones después.

Alza la vista, y ella está un poco más cerca, sentada sobre las rodillas. Todavía sigue a unos pasos, pero a esa distancia ya es posible distinguir las viejas cicatrices de su cara. Sin embargo, su mirada lo empuja de nuevo contra la corteza del árbol hasta que araña su piel.

Los ojos de ella se mueven hacia abajo, y él sigue su ejemplo, buscando la flecha ensangrentada cerca de su muslo. Casi se ríe porque, por supuesto, ella quería la flecha de vuelta. Es por eso que, de pronto, se había acercado tanto.

Gale la agarra, usando los restos de su camisa para limpiar la sangre. Luego la sujeta por la punta y se la ofrece por la parte de atrás.

"Gracias por no dispararme a un ojo", dice, mientras desliza la flecha lejos de él.

"No fue mi intención", subraya ella. "¿Por qué has vuelto aquí?".

"Por lo mismo que ayer".

Ella lo mira fijamente. "Todavía no son ni las diez".

Gale parpadea, y luego se pasa la mano derecha por la cara. "Quiero decir… mas tarde. Sólo quería volver. Esto es como una segunda casa".

Ella se gira, dándole una visión de su perfil de nuevo. Se mantiene en silencio y se muerde la mejilla. La flecha le hizo perder la inexpresividad, por unos segundos, pero ahora está empezando a aparecer de nuevo.

"¿Tú no lo crees?", continúa Gale.

Ella se medio encoge de hombros. "Supongo que solía ser así".

El silencio entre ellos se alarga un rato. Gale se inquieta, y busca algo más que decir.

"Iremos a cenar a vuestra casa".

"Peeta lleva tiempo queriéndolo".

"Yo… creo que es buena idea".

Eso la pone en tensión, como si le hubieran golpeado un nervio. Vuelve la cara hacia él, con la sangre roja recorriendo sus mejillas. "¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que es buena idea?".

Él parpadea unas cuantas veces, recuperando su tono. "¿Por qué no iba a serlo?".

"Cinco años", ella termina diciendo. "Ese es mi punto. ¿De repente decides que quieres aparecer, y ponerte en contacto con nosotros como si no hubiera pasado nada?".

"¿Cómo quieres que haga esto, Katniss?". Gale se agarra el pelo e inmediatamente echa de menos que sea más largo.

"No lo sé, Gale", escupe ella. "Quizá si no hubieras esperado tanto tiempo".

Sus palabras son martillos. Empieza a sentirse pesado, como con los miembros atascados en el barro. "Deseo todos los días haberlo hecho antes", dice Gale. "Pero, ¿qué sentido tiene? Lo que sea que tuviéramos ha desaparecido, y yo estoy tratando de ganarlo de nuevo… si tú me dejas".

"¿Aunque sea demasiado tarde?, ella pregunta. "Las segundas oportunidades no son reales para todo el mundo".

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta del dolor punzante en el hombro. Aunque no se trata de la herida reciente, es de la anterior; aquella que le hizo la bala que disparó la chica del Capitolio. Está justo al lado de la perforación de la flecha, pero todo el dolor se ha trasladado a la cicatriz abultada de esa antigua herida. Se está abriendo de nuevo, filtrando la sangre por la curva de su hombro, en lugar de la parte superior del músculo.

Es un momento horrible para hacerse una pregunta a sí mismo, pero tiene que hacerlo.

_¿Vale él más que la bala o más que la pistola?_

Se siente como aquella chica de los ojos enloquecidos; con los dedos temblorosos y el pelo despeinado. Ella fue bonita una vez, lo sabe; con todos los cosméticos y los mimos del pasado. Recuerda la tierra debajo de sus uñas, y la forma en que los cortes le enmarcaban el rostro.

Baja la mirada hacia sus dedos, siente su cara con los ligeros rasguños del bosque. Tal vez, piensa, él nunca sobrevivió a la Guerra. Piensa que quizá, él sólo es un escombro entre las ruinas.

"Maté gente", le contesta. No está seguro de si ella todavía está allí. Ha estado mirando al suelo demasiado rato. "Maté gente y nunca me sentí mal por hacerlo. Me dije que era la guerra, y la guerra nunca cambia. Empiezas a cuestionarte los aciertos y los errores, y estás muerto antes de que puedas disparar". Hace una pausa. "Así que pensaba sólo en el Capitolio y todos sus males, los que me habían impulsado en su contra. Mucho de eso giraba en torno a ti, Katniss, ya lo sabes".

Pone una media sonrisa, y niega con la cabeza. "No pude protegerte, o a tu familia, como había prometido. Y siento que me odies… tú eras mi mayor perdición, Katniss. Pero me alegro de que fueras tú".

Mira hacia arriba, y ese es el último golpe del martillo. Él está cubierto de barro hasta la nariz.

Ella se ha ido.

Necesita una fuerza que no tiene para sacarse de allí.


	3. Descuidado

Aviso a navegantes: si aún no habéis leído la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre – completa – no es recomendable que continuéis leyendo este fic. Expongo las razones: tiene lugar tras Sinsajo, por lo que revela la trama y el desenlace de los libros.

Una vez más, espero estar a la altura del trabajo original "a perfect sonnet", de xoVanilla-Bean. Y bueno, lo que ya sabéis: a ninguna de las dos nos pertenecen los libros.

* * *

**Capítulo tres – descuidado**

* * *

Al principio, en el 2, el cambio era excesivo. La vida era diferente, la gente parecía diferente, y la gente de piel y pelo oscuro era poca y distante entre sí. Era rubio, después rubio, después pelirrojo, después rubio. Ojos azules, entonces ojos verdes, entonces ojos azules, entonces marrones. No había una sola persona con el pelo negro a la vista.

Eran más libres que en el 12, a su manera. Menos preocupados, más alegres, pero conservando el resentimiento y la hostilidad hacia el nuevo Gobierno. La resistencia podía estallar; sonarían algunos tiros, y un discurso o dos más tarde, sería empujada de regreso a la sombra, a hervir a fuego lento.

Era un ciclo; hacer daño – recibir daño – deshacerse del daño – repetición.

Le costó un tiempo acostumbrarse. Todavía tenía una pequeña llama en su interior acerca de la gente que vivía allí. Sus réplicas eran irritantes y una molestia. A veces le enviaban con un equipo para acallarlas – y eso le aliviaba de alguna forma.

Pero permanecer furioso constantemente era agotador. Sin amigos ni familia allí para respaldarlo, él perdía algo. No era lo mismo. Ellos estaban de vuelta en el 12, a salvo, nadie les amenazaba. El sinsentido de cada motín le golpeaba como un cazo de agua fría, y podía llegar a ser incómodo, y quemarle severamente, pero no añadía nada a su hoguera interior. Sólo le ayudaba a hacerse más frío y amargo.

Las rubias llegarían a él, también. Pero todo lo que podía ver eran los rizos de Prim, o los ojos de Prim, o el cuerpo carbonizado de Prim; volando por el aíre y rompiéndose en mil pedazos diferentes. Cabeza, brazos, piernas, todo plomizo y muerto.

Ella hizo mucho por él durante los Juegos. Estaba atrapado en un movimiento perpetuo de cuestionarse y lamentarse, llegando al mismo punto una y otra vez. No sabía que ellos guardarían la bomba como último toque de efecto. Fue el último clavo en su ataúd, pero, ¿podía realmente ser su culpa?.

Él lo vinculaba todo a Prim. Si Prim no hubiera estado allí para ayudar a los heridos, él no podría sentir nada de ese ciclo enfermo. Bomba – Prim – Remordimiento – Bomba – Prim, Remordimiento. Repetición, repetición, repetición…

Si sólo Prim no hubiera estado allí abajo. Si, si, si, repetición, repetición, repetición.

Cuando empezó a creer que era culpa de Prim, se preguntó si eso era egoísta. Despiadado. Ella estaba salvando vidas mientras él estaba matando. Pero Prim no debería haber estado allí, en medio de la Guerra. Era peligroso, y estúpido e imprudente.

Ella estaba curando a la misma gente que él despreciaba. Estaba todo al revés y mal. Trece años y dedicándose a gente que no merecía su destreza, sus cuidados. Eso no valía la pena.

No encontró satisfacción al verles arder arder entre los escombros, flotando entre cenizas y cayendo junto a los edificios. Porque ella estaba allí, y ella lo arruinó.

Cuando empezó a culpar a Prim, dejó de permitir que todas las rubias, demonios de ojos azules circulando a su alrededor, se burlasen desvergonzadamente de él. Comenzó a hacer contacto visual, obtuvo su atención, cegado por su pelo dorado, y esperó ver en sus ojos lo que había visto en los de Prim cada día que fue a llevar comida a su casa. Cuando ellos habían intercambiado regalos para la supervivencia – queso, sonrisas y ella misma.

Él espero, y espero, y espero. Pero ninguna tenía la luz de Prim.

"¿Gale?"

Pero eso no le impidió continuar la búsqueda.

"¡Gale!"

Se sobresalta al ver a Vick arrodillado a su lado, con la preocupación filtrándose a través de sus facciones. Tiene una mano sobre su hombro, desplazando la tela de la herida. Le echa un vistazo rápido, retorciendo la cara.

"Vick – "

"¿Qué te ha pasado?", pregunta su hermano, colocando la tela de nuevo sobre él.

"Nada, sólo estaba un poco distraído", Gale contesta. "No es gran cosa".

Vick niega vigorosamente con la cabeza. "No. La sangre está coagulada, pero la herida tiene mala pinta. Deberíamos de ir a casa y limpiarla". Hace una pausa, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Gale perplejo. "¿Y desde cuando estás distraído? No te habías hecho daño en el bosque desde… desde…"

Gale suspira, dejando que su cabeza toque la corteza del árbol de detrás con un golpe seco. "Ya lo sé. Es sólo que… no estaba preparado para cazar".

La mirada de Vick se vuelve más confusa. "¿Cuándo has llegado?"

"En el…" – Gale se detiene. "Temprano. Quería estar aquí un rato, y luego ir a buscar mi equipo antes de que terminases la escuela. Pero no resultó así".

"Bien hecho. ¿Sólo has venido con tu cuchillo? ¿Qué pasa contigo?", Vick le regaña. ¿Cuándo has venido aquí sin tu equipo?"

"Vick, no es para tanto. Estoy bien –"

"¡No lo estás!", le grita. "Has tenido suerte de que los lobos no salieran a terminar el trabajo".

Vick empieza a agarrar el brazo derecho de Gale, apoyándolo sobre sí mismo para ayudarle a levantarse.

"Si hubiera ocurrido algo así, habría sabido cómo cuidar de mí mismo", dice Gale, tratando de sonar suave. "No soy tan bueno como tú con el cuchillo, pero aún puedo hacer un buen trabajo".

Gale pasa su brazo por detrás del cuello de Vick una vez que están de pié, y caminan, balanceando su hombro derecho para tratar de deshacerse del entumecimiento. Deja el izquierdo colgando a su lado, envuelto en su camisa.

"No lo sabes", argumenta Vick, poco dispuesto a dejarlo ir. "No es posible que me digas eso y pienses que te voy a creer".

Vick le mira por el rabillo del ojo. Su hermano nunca fue un tipo serio. Siempre fue el simpático, el chico mediano graciosillo de la familia que desataba sonrisas en todo el mundo. Es difícil ver tanta gravedad él por algo aparentemente poco importante.

"No pasó nada", dice Gale, todavía suave. "No hay razón para que te preocupes por lo que podría haber pasado".

Vick se queda mirándole mientras caminan, con las cejas aún vueltas hacia abajo. "Tal vez eso es fácil de decir para ti".

"¿Qué significa '_fácil para mí'_?".

Vick toma aire. "¿No lo entiendes?. Te has ido, pero sabes que estamos aquí. Sabes que estamos a salvo. Nosotros nunca sabemos dónde estás o qué estás haciendo. ¿Y si pasara algo? ¿Y si te fueras realmente?".

Sus palabras golpean a Gale más fuerte de lo esperado. Tener la certeza de que su familia está bien, y segura, siempre le ha tranquilizado. Pensaba que ellos no tenían nada de lo que preocuparse. Quizá ha sido un poco ingenuo al respecto. No se había dado cuenta de que ellos podían estar preocupados por él.

"Lo siento. Yo no sabía… Hago un montón de cosas, pero ya no estoy en la línea de fuego. Se supone que vosotros no tenéis que preocuparos por mí".

Vick se encoge de hombros. "Olvídalo. Estás aquí, ¿verdad? Tal vez debería escucharte. Voy a disfrutar mientras dure".

El resto del camino hacia la salida del bosque lo pasan en silencio; Gale acumulando pensamientos sobre cómo podría quitarles la inquietud. Y la verdad del asunto es que no está muy seguro de cómo hacerlo. Le asusta pensar que ellos hayan estado pensando en lo que estaba haciendo él todo ese tiempo.

Al llegar a la apertura de la alambrada, Gale ensaya con su brazo izquierdo, encogiéndose de hombros y moviéndolos hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

"Sabes", empieza a decir. "Después de que mamá haya vendado esto, podríamos venir a cazar un rato. No estoy tan mal".

Vick le lanza una mirada, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. "Nah. La cena será en breve, y tú necesitas tener buen aspecto. ¿Te duchaste ayer?".

Gale estudia su cara, registrando el hecho de que el humor fácil de Vick ha vuelto. Sonríe. "¿No tengo siempre buen aspecto?".

"No si hueles a perro mojado".

"Creo que te estás oliendo a ti mismo".

"Buen intento, Gale".

"Gracias".

"Pero ya sabes", Vick continúa. "A las chicas les gustan los hombres heridos".

Gale entorna los ojos, casi riendo por lo irónico a cerca de la procedencia real de la herida ensangrentada. "Lo que tu digas, Vick".

Él vuelve a mostrar una sonrisa con facilidad.

Bajando la calle hacia su casa, Gale se da cuenta de que es el blanco de todas las discretas miradas de la gente que pasa por allí. Está bien que sean educados con sus miradas, o Gale podría tener palpitaciones de ira en el cuello y el ceño fruncido en el rostro.

"Te dije que a las chicas les gustan las heridas", Vick se dirige a Gale una vez que han pasado a través de una multitud de risitas adolescentes.

"Bueno, tal vez mamá ocultará el sonrojo".

Como era de esperar, Hazelle se sonroja – en shock y con un desconcierto furioso – cuando llegan a casa. "¿Qué demonios pasa con vosotros dos?".

"No me mires a mí", dice Vick, alzando las palmas de las manos. "Se lo ha hecho el solo".

"Es poca cosa", Gale intenta tranquilizar, llevando una silla desde mesa al centro del comedor. "Sólo un perro salvaje, eso es todo".

Hazelle levanta una ceja. "En todo el tiempo que has estado en ese bosque, ni una sola vez habías regresado con sangre".

Gale retiene una queja. Su familia es demasiado cruel con el escepticismo. "Ya lo sé. Pero hoy no estaba prestando atención".

"¿Cuándo has dejado de prestar atención?", Hazelle contraataca, mientras hurga en un armario de la cocina en busca de una venda.

"Mamá…" Gale suspira en voz alta. "Supongo que cuando deje de preocuparme tanto por vuestro bienestar".

"Bueno", dice ella, volviendo a la habitación con un paño blanco dentro de un cuenco en una mano y una botella de alcohol en la otra. "Acuérdate de preocuparte de ti mismo".

Le quita los restos de la vieja camisa del hombro, haciendo palanca en la sección en la que está pegada a la piel por la sangre seca. El tirón hace una pequeña grieta en la costra dejando un brillante punto de color rojo.

"Lo tendré en mente".

Gale está casi seguro que el proceso de limpieza de la herida es mucho más doloroso que la situación real de recibir un disparo.

"Esto no parece una mordedura de perro…", comenta Hazelle mientras la enjuaga con alcohol.

"Sólo pudo clavarme un diente, le sacudí con fuerza antes de que pudiera hacer más", dice Gale, tratando de no perder el ritmo de su mentira.

"Un lugar extraño, supongo. Unos centímetros más y te habría tocado el hueso".

"Casi lo hace", responde Gale. "Podría haber sido mucho peor".

Él, deliberadamente, evita mencionar que el hueso sí que se ha visto afectado. Supone que será difícil evitar los movimientos normales que debería poder hacer, pero por suerte, su madre lo descubre antes de tener que empezar a moverse con normalidad.

"Su mandíbula inferior alcanzó tu omóplato", murmura Hazelle, sobre todo para sí misma, mientras lo comprueba. Ella experimenta, empujando el hueso y moviéndolo. Gale respira profundo.

"Mm, creo que…", dice. "Tienes el hombro fracturado. Pero no parece demasiado malo. ¿Cuánto lo puedes mover?".

Gale le tranquiliza haciendo movimientos básicos – levanta el brazo hacia delante, hacia un lado, hacia atrás. No puede evitar estremecerse, y Hazelle hace su prescripción en cuestión de minutos.

"Pondremos el brazo en un cabestrillo después de la ducha, ¿de acuerdo?".

Gale se siente ridículo y débil, una vez que el brazo está colocado y rígido en el cabestrillo casero. Desearía dejarlo colgando a un lado y fingir que no le duele. Al menos así no tendría que hacer alarde de su lesión. Aunque no puede decir que no trate de persuadir a su madre, su discurso no resulta muy convincente.

Cuando llega el momento de ir a cenar, todo el mundo se ha vestido en consecuencia. Hazelle se asegura de que todos los chicos llevan camisas bonitas y pantalones con clase. Ellos no tienen muchos, incluso ahora que los recursos han crecido abundante y exageradamente. Las tiendas al por menor decoran la plaza, con ropa en los escaparates, carteles color amarillo chillón y letras en negrita anunciando rebajas y ropa de nueva temporada. El gusto en cuanto a la moda no es tan malo en el 12 como en el Capitolio; la ropa es menos colorida y nauseabunda, menos artificial.

Contemplando a Vick y Rory, ellos probablemente han estado haciendo compras allí alguna vez. Llevan trajes que no había visto cuando vivía con ellos. Posy, sin embargo, es una pequeña albóndiga excitada. Con todos los vestidos y faldas que tiene arrojados por la habitación, es fácil ver que ella es la única, aparte de Hazelle, que no se ha sentido obligada a ir de compras.

Gale sacude el polvo de su antiguo traje, generalmente sólo usado durante las Cosechas. La ropa le está estrecha, presionando su pecho y sus muslos. No se había dado cuenta de su aumento de tamaño, a pesar de que no le sorprende. Le extraña no tener grasa acumulada en el estómago, con todo lo que ha comido los últimos días, y la mejora de su alimentación en general los últimos años. Piensa que es debido a sus entrenamientos diarios. Son un alivio después de todas las negociaciones y el papeleo.

Le choca mirarse al espejo. El reflejo le dice que va a ver la flamante peluca de Effie Trinket en pocos minutos. Le pone nervioso la sensación de calor en la nuca, aunque sea un miedo ilusorio. El miedo a los Juegos nunca te abandona. No realmente.

Hazelle se asoma a su dormitorio, con una sonrisa floja en las comisuras de los labios. Gale tiene que admitir que su madre está hermosa con ese vestido verde oscuro. Debe haber ido a las tiendas también, e imagina que ella es la que arrastra al resto de la familia a las filas y filas de algodón y poliéster.

"Estás guapa mamá"

Ella entra en la habitación, y endereza las arrugas en la tela de su cabestrillo. "¿También quieres que te diga que estás guapo?".

"Algo así", Gale sonríe.

"Bueno, estás elegante. Muy como tu padre".

Gale mira el espejo de nuevo, parpadeando para evitar los fantasmas y verse a sí mismo. Debe ser llamativo para su madre y cualquiera de los mineros más mayores todavía vivos. Rehaciendo su nariz y con unos hombros más anchos, sería su padre.

"¿Me parezco a él?", pregunta.

"Es por el pelo", le dice Hazelle, apartando el cabello de sus cejas.

"Lo echo de menos", se le escapa. No se había dado cuenta de que aún lo hacía. No con tanta fuerza.

"Todos lo hacemos". Ella estira la tela de sus mangas. Tiene muchos hábitos como ese, usando las manos para hacer cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea. "¿Listo para irnos?".

* * *

Hacen el camino a la casa de Katniss y Peeta en seguida – la nueva casa está a sólo unas tres cuadras de distancia. Gale se pregunta cómo ha sido capaz de evitarles todo ese tiempo.

Vick es el encargado de llevar el pastel de arándonos que Hazelle estuvo haciendo desde primera hora de la mañana. Ella le dio el tiempo suficiente para cocerse, para que la fécula se asentase y el jugo estuviese lo suficiente espeso, le había explicado, antes de dejar que Rory se comiera un pedazo después de llegar agotado y lleno de hollín de las minas.

"Por fin", Rory exhala una vez que están sobre el felpudo de bienvenida de la casa. Su estómago ruge al compás de su voz. Posy se ríe de él, presionando un dedo cerca de donde escuchó el sonido.

Hazelle llama a la puerta, y en pocos segundos Katniss está allí de pié, y un cálido resplandor se hace eco tras de ella, en el interior. El aroma a carne de ternera, patatas y galletas flota tentador sobre sus cabezas.

Rory murmura en voz baja por el olor, Vick sonríe vibrante y Posy, por alguna razón, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Gale en un abrazo apretado.

Gale no está seguro de qué hacer. Pasa un brazo alrededor del hombro derecho de su hermana y mueve los dedos de su mano izquierda. Se muerde el labio inferior, deseando que Rory pudiera compartir con él un poco de su apetito. Está lejos de querer comer ahora, al verla. La escena hace que le duela el hombro en respuesta.

"Me alegro de que hayáis venido", dice ella, sin acompañar las palabras de una sonrisa. Le mira, luego levanta la vista a Hazelle. Da un paso atrás y deja que pasen dentro.

"Posy", Gale susurra hacia ella. "¿Qué te pasa?".

"Nada", dice la niña.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, entonces?"

"Dándote apoyo", le contesta, mirándole a través del flequillo.

Eso estira las comisuras de los labios de la cara de Gale, y directamente la sonríe. "Estoy bien, enana".

Su nariz se arruga con el apodo, y afloja su agarre. "¿Estás seguro?".

"Estoy seguro".

Posy se suelta, saltando a través de la entrada. El calor que le deja es tranquilizador.

Camina por fin, con Katniss todavía rígida sujetando el pomo de la puerta. Él le da el suficiente espacio para no ser inminente, pero no se toma la molestia de hacer caso omiso de su ella, aunque ella esté haciendo tantos esfuerzos por ignorarlo a él. Ella cierra la puerta y gira a la derecha para mirar a la familia al completo, sin moverse de la entrada.

"Estamos contentos de estar aquí", dice Hazelle en respuesta, y su voz es genuina. "He hecho una tarta de arándanos para el postre".

"Eso es… estupendo", dice Katniss, pestañeando en un ataque de incredulidad. "Me lo llevo a la cocina. Vosotros seguid adelante y tomad asiento. La cena está casi lista". Agarra la bandeja de Hazelle, dejando con el movimiento un delicioso y dulce aroma a tarta recién hecha.

La familia comienza a colocarse alrededor de la mesa, pero Gale se queda quieto donde está.

La entrada, amplia y despejada, lleva directamente a la sala de estar presidida por una chimenea, con brasas casi apagadas parpadeando en el interior. El calor de la madera es un trasfondo suave para el estado de ánimo de todo lo que le rodea – un accesorio digno, como el brillo de un pendiente. Es suave, como una distracción secundaria.

Las sillas son lujosas, pero están gastadas, como si hubiera muchas noches, quizá días, pasados sobre ellas. Sentados y mirando el fuego o la televisión que cuelga de la pared, aún encendida.

Gale no trabaja en las telecomunicaciones, electrónicas, o por el aire o el suelo, pero la industria ha superado las emisiones reguladas por el Gobierno y ahora se entrecruzan los boletines informativos entre Distritos a través de un solo canal. En los otros pocos canales hay espectáculos y miniseries sobre temas mundanos. Unos emiten westerns, otros dramas, otros culebrones… la televisión es variada en el nuevo Panem.

Reconoce que ahora está más en contacto con la historia del mundo de lo que lo ha estado nunca. Hace ochenta años, todo giraba en torno a los medios de comunicación; en torno a puntos de vista censurados por las instantáneas a través de la pantalla. Solía ser parecido a cómo fue durante esos setenta y cinco años perdidos, aunque falso. Las salpicaduras de sangre en la televisión, al menos durante los Juegos del Hambre, no eran pintadas. Pasará un tiempo antes de que el resto de la gente del Capitolio pueda desengancharse de esa tragedia. Gale no entiende como nadie podía ver voluntariamente ese tipo de shows.

Por encima de la televisión hay una pintura. Es de Peeta, seguramente, con pinceladas naranjas y grises, el atardecer y Katniss. Es un cuadro hermoso, confinado en las fronteras del marco, pero que podría fusionarse con el resto de las paredes color amarillo pálido. Hay muchos más como ese – algunos son paisajes, como el bosque o el horizonte, algunos son recuerdos, cómo una sonrisa o una flor, y en casi todos aparece Katniss. En cada uno se deja ver la esperanza. Son para el futuro, porque ninguno de ellos recuerda al pasado.

La seguridad se deja sentir en ese lugar. A Gale le encanta… y lo odia. La claustrofobia se arrastra sobre sus hombros y permanece encima de ellos. Es sólo una sensación y no tiene por qué ser insoportable. Si está allí el tiempo suficiente cree que puede hacerla desvanecerse.

Sin embargo lo que percibe con mayor intensidad es la luz. Las paredes pueden ser amarillo pálido, pero la iluminación crea un ambiente tranquilo y brumoso. No recuerda algo así desde hace tiempo. Es un cambio agradable.

"¡Gale!"

Levanta la vista, volviendo la cabeza a la voz. Posy señala una silla junto a la mesa, llamándole.

"Siéntate a mi lado".

No quedan muchas más opciones para él. La mesa tiene capacidad para ocho personas, tres a cada lado y dos en los extremos. Hazelle y Rory han ocupado los extremos. Vick se sienta a la izquierda de uno de los lados, Posy a la derecha del otro. Es obvio que el lado de Vick es para Katniss y Peeta.

Camina a través de la sala, tomando asiento. Peeta entra por la puerta que da a la cocina un momento después, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Leva una asadera repleta de ternera todavía cociéndose, cortada en rodajas y lista para servir.

"Estoy muy contento de que todo el mundo haya podido venir", dice, mirando a todos los miembros de la familia. La familia responde a coro el sentimiento recíproco. Su mirada permanece más tiempo sobre Gale. "Me alegro de verte, Gale"

La cara de Peeta no parece muy diferente. Todavía es abierta y sincera, con las mejillas estiradas por la alegría. Ya no parece un chico de diecisiete años, tampoco. Sus facciones se complementan de una manera que le sienta mejor. Ya no frunce el ceño o parece destrozado por la suciedad, los arañazos y la locura, como cuando lo llevaron al 13 desde el Capitolio.

Gale se pone de pié después de que Peeta coloque el Pan en el centro de la mesa. Extiende su mano, y Peeta, un poco sorprendido, la toma.

"También me alegra verte", le dice. "Sólo puedo decir que siento no haber venido antes".

Peeta no tiene la mirada enojada, cualquier mancha de ira hacia Gale o el pasado está ausente. Tal vez alguien, por fin, está de acuerdo con él en que lo mejor era dejar pasar el tiempo. Ver dónde llegaban las cosas sin la pesada carga de las consecuencias que dejó la Guerra.

Su mano es correosa al tacto. Debe ser por el horneado, la creación, y seguramente porque ha estado pintando. No deja de pensar en lo similares y diferentes son sus propias manos. Gale las ha usado para construir y para destruir, pero las de Peeta fueron hechas para imaginar.

Y no puede evitar sonreír a Peeta al sentarse. Él es un tipo fuerte, más fuerte que el que Gale vio por última vez. Es fácil entender porque es él quien tiene a la chica, al final.

Pero a veces, Gale cree que se rindió.

Katniss vuelve a la mesa, sosteniendo un plato lleno de galletas y panecillos en una mano, y una fuente con abundante puré de patatas en la otra. Ella busca… maternalmente dónde ponerlos, colocando uno a cada lado de la bandeja de carne. Gale se muerde el labio para no sonreír. Nunca pensó que vería el día en que ella iba a estar con un delantal, sin ningún tipo de torpeza, poniendo comida sobre una mesa repleta de gente.

Luego, deja de ser necesario morderse el labio porque comienza a fruncir el ceño. Nunca pensó que vería el día en que ella pudiese hacer ese tipo de cosas, de buena gana, sólo porque quería.

Ella no le mira al sentarse, pero recorre con los ojos al resto de los que están en la mesa.

"Espero que todo el mundo tenga hambre", dice.

La familia contesta de inmediato, al unísono, y es en ese momento cuando todos vuelven la mirada a Gale. De repente han advertido que es la primera vez que ellos dos se ven en años.

"Hola, Katniss".

Ella hace un gesto con los ojos, luego los fija en el cabestrillo de su brazo; los detiene allí un instante y no tarda en desplazarlos de nuevo hacia arriba. Gale necesita parpadear un par de veces hasta estar seguro de lo que ve.

Le está mirando a la cara, a los ojos, y son mucho más inquietantes viéndolos en su totalidad, después de no haber podido hacerlo en el bosque. Su mirada le atrapa, le sorprende desprevenido.

"Hola, Gale".

Entonces el contacto visual se ha terminado, y todo el mundo se mueve. El incómodo silencio lo rompe Rory al agarrar un enorme pedazo de carne de la bandeja.

Peeta se relaja sobre el respaldo de su asiento, dando un pequeño empujón a Katniss. "No ha sido tan malo, ¿no?".

Gale trata de sonreír, y lo mismo ocurre con Katniss, pero eso no hace que el aire sea menos denso.

Espera a que todo el mundo tenga su comida antes de tomarla para sí mismo.

"Gale", Peeta empieza, aclarándose la garganta. "¿Cómo has estado? Trabajas en el Distrito 2, ¿verdad?".

Gale también se aclara la garganta antes de hablar. "Tan bien como se puede estar, supongo. Trabajé en el 2, pero ahora estoy en el Capitolio".

"Ah", dice Peeta. Y Gale se prepara para la siguiente pregunta, la de ¿qué es lo que haces en el Capitolio? Pero por alguna razón, nunca llega.

Posy rompe el silencio de nuevo. "Pregúntale qué le pasó en el brazo".

Gale se estremece. Peeta sonríe a Posy. "Está bien, Posy ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu brazo, Gale?"

Por el tono de la pregunta, es evidente que Katniss no se lo ha contado. "Un perro salvaje. En el bosque", responde. "No estaba prestando atención".

"Fuiste descuidado", vocea Posy, mirándole seria. Gale ignora sus ojos acusadores con un suspiro. Se está convirtiendo en Hazelle demasiado rápido para su gusto.

El rostro de Peeta se ensombrece. Parpadea una vez, pero su cara sigue un poco oscura. Es un indicador que Gale ha visto antes; ha sentido antes. Se pregunta si los fantasmas siguen persiguiéndolo de la misma forma.

"Oh, siento oír eso", dice Peeta finalmente. "Los perros salvajes pueden ser… aterradores".

"Si", Gale asiente, pero ve los ojos preocupados de Katniss. Vuelve a comer un bocado de sus patatas, y da a su amiga una mirada que dice; _tranquila, no voy a mencionar el incidente con la flecha_.

Después de unos minutos, su madre toma la palabra.

"Sabes, Gale", comienza. "No nos has dicho nada sobre tu trabajo cuando has estado aquí otras veces. Creo que todos nos estamos preguntando al respecto".

Gale sabe que es el momento, porque no quiere que lo sea, no ahora. Nunca quiere pensar en el trabajo durante sus visitas. Son vacaciones – momentos en los que lo único importante son Posy y Vick, y Rory y Hazelle. Él ha comentado algo, cuando le han preguntado, si le han preguntado, pero normalmente no lo hacen. Simplemente no hablan del Capitolio. Como nunca hablaban de los Juegos. E incluso después de los Juegos, ellos nunca tocan esos temas, nunca han sentido la necesidad. El miedo, si es que se trata de miedo, siempre está presente. Es como si aún pensasen que podrían ser juzgados por traición si dicen una palabra equivocada, como si el cielo fuera a arder echando abajo su nuevo mundo, sus nuevas casas, su nueva vida.

"No lo he hecho", dice, bebiendo un poco de agua y tragando profundamente.

Mira Vick y Rory, que parecen expectantes, como si hubieran estado esperando ansiosos el momento en que él lo explicaría todo.

Posy le observa con los ojos muy abiertos, e incluso Peeta parece curioso. Katniss es la única que mira la comida de su plato en lugar de mirarle a él.

"Supongo que es un momento muy esperado por todos".


	4. Desierto frio

Perdón por el retraso, pero he estado de viaje. En adelante intentaré subir los capítulos cada tres o cuatro días.

**Capítulo cuatro – desierto frio.**

'i never ever cried when i was feeling down  
i've always been scared of the sound  
jesus don't love me, no one ever carried my load  
i'm too young to feel this old' - kings of leon, cold desert.

* * *

La Nuez era una fosa de rocas descuartizadas y aire denso y áspero. Era como caminar a través de papel de lija, rebuscando alrededor y despejando los espacios. Había escasez de material de seguridad disponible. La mayor parte fue envido para los trabajos de rescate en el Capitolio y el Distrito 1. Eran los más afectados. El Distrito 2, de todos modos, no estaba en las peores condiciones, teniendo en cuenta el estado de los otros.

Pero el resentimiento por la Nuez todavía estaba reciente y crudo. Muchas de las familias con seres queridos dentro de la Nuez, los que nunca consiguieron salir y algunos que lo hicieron – varios estaban heridos, algunos traumáticamente – tenían altas y rencorosas voces contra los grupos patrocinados por el Gobierno que estaban ayudando a reconstruirla. Era demasiado tarde, dijeron. Era demasiado tarde para arreglar lo que ya estaba perdido. Ni siquiera el principio subyacente – la reconstrucción y la unión – llegaba a la mentalidad cegada de la gente.

A Gale eso le molestaba lo justo. No podían odiar algo tan humanista cuando ni siquiera comprendían los males del Capitolio y los Juegos, cuando, todavía, un puñado abundante de ciudadanos era pro-Snow.

En las pausas, Gale inhalaba tanto aire del exterior como podía, antes de ponerse enfermo de ver a toda la gente pasar por delante de ellos, actuando como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

A veces, el aire dentro de la Nuez era mejor que el del exterior. Era oscuro y amenazante, con el techo en un perpetuo estado de inestabilidad y pedazos de tierra cayendo sobre su cabeza como una advertencia constante, pero eso nublo su mente y le hizo olvidar que el mundo estaba exactamente igual.

Ese fue su primer trabajo. No fue hasta que lo dejo que pudo darse cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de volverse loco allí dentro, de destruir toda la Nuez de nuevo.

Él quería hacer algo justo, y decente, moviendo las rocas y el sedimento, creando una estructura que mantuviera el techo destrozado por sobre sus cabezas de nuevo. Pero no fue así.

Le echaron principalmente por su actitud. Debía de haber sido bastante mala para que los compañeros de trabajo se quejasen de una atmósfera incómoda – aunque Gale estaba seguro de que llegaron a confundir su actitud con la Nuez en sí misma.

Fue a otros lugares cerca del 2, una vez que lo recolocaron en la sección de tugurios. Era un buen cambio respecto a la Nuez y los demás sitios que había visto del Distrito. El área fue golpeada con dureza desde la rebelión, con las chabolas en ruinas y las casas decrépitas y deterioradas. Algunas casas tenían boquetes en las paredes y termitas en los cimientos.

Renovó las vigas de soporte, vertió cemento en portales y aceras. Supuso un cambio radical, estar al aire libre y martillear tejas a los techos. Los niños podían sonreírle, correr por el jardín y jugar, sin tener que preocuparse por las teselas y todas las cargas de la protección de la familia.

Ayudar a personas que sabía que eran valiosas, lo hizo todo más prometedor. Fue una luz tenue en el Distrito que Gale recordó cuando los disturbios se les fueron de las manos, y las sospechas, y la política. Los acuerdos se atascaban con más frecuencia durante los primeros años en el 2, por lo que sólo pudieron limpiarlo tramo a tramo. Fue por eso por lo que se construyó un nuevo Edificio de Justicia y se dejaron los trabajos de reconstrucción a medio hacer.

Gale aún enviaba dinero a los tugurios, cuando podía.

Ese fue su segundo trabajo. No fue tan malo. Era uno de sus favoritos.

Le enviaron al Capitolio poco después. Para limpiar escombros, ya que aún estaban en curso los debates sobre si reconstruirlo o dejarlo desmoronado y roto – como un faro o un símbolo, para que la historia no se repitiese. Muchos querían demolerlo y comenzar de nuevo. Argumentaron que un espacio tan grande no podía mantenerse deshabitado. Una vez que la población comenzara a desbordase, ¿podrían mantenerla solo entre los Distritos?. Se podrían crear más empleos y más campos de cultivo para poner en marcha el Capitolio. La mayor complicación, sin embargo, sería su organización, que podía verse comprometida si se hacía de manera inminente. Podría ser caótico, con la política del Distrito siendo redistribuida y pactada, un lio de gente reaprendiendo las nuevas clausulas y renunciando a las anteriores.

Otros querían lo mismo, pero manteniendo la mansión de Snow. Para que fuera un marcador histórico, y abrirla al público en el aniversario de su muerte. Eso podría ser el símbolo.

Todavía, había quienes querían dejarlo como estaba - la caída de una distopía. Las ruinas de lo que mantuvo sus vidas bajo el control y el miedo durante demasiado tiempo. No valía la pena el esfuerzo de repararlo, comenzando de nuevo o de otra manera.

Analizando cada una de las razones, la primera era egoísta. Podía contener algún tipo de esperanza, pero la mayoría de la gente que quería empezar de nuevo era de los Distritos 1 y 2, y el resto, los supervivientes del Capitolio. En el fondo, querían la vuelta del Capitolio y su expansión, como había hecho antes. Tal vez sin Snow, pero ellos al menos tendrían parte de lo que solían tener. El lavado de cerebro durante tantos años había funcionado, y la población del Capitolio se mantuvo leal a algo que estaba muerto. El Distrito 1 se alimentaba del lujo que generaba para el Capitolio y del derramamiento de sangre que, a su vez, le daban para su entretenimiento. Los Agentes de Paz del Distrito 2 perdieron sus trabajos y puede que también la poca dignidad que les quedaba después de su esforzado trabajo. No tenían nada, pero tenían al Capitolio. La totalidad del 2, en desacuerdo con los Agentes de Paz, estaba sorprendentemente dividida por la decisión.

La segunda razón era también egoísta. Contenía vestigios de venganza, y deseos de resarcimiento dejados por las secuelas de la Guerra. Y aunque la idea se alimentaba de la paranoia instintiva contra el Capitolio, era difícil creer que actuando así podría eliminarse. Había calado con tanta profundidad que lo abarcaba todo.

Gale analizó cada uno de los argumentos profundamente. Y la practicidad le dijo que la primera opción sería la mejor para el desarrollo del País. Para arreglarlo había que ayudar, aunque él nunca llegara a ver el Capitolio como otra cosa que lo que solía ser. Maquillar las cosas, no le haría cambiar de opinión. Pero si eran capaces de limpiarlo, tirar todo y empezar el proceso de reconstrucción sin trampas ni motivos engañosos, tal vez podía resultar bueno para todo el mundo.

Por otra parte, ser vengativo era su defecto. Cuando la luz cegadora de la reparación se calmase, iba a caer de nuevo en la ira y el odio que sentía antes de empezar la reconstrucción. Caminando por las aceras agrietadas y viendo las ventanas hechas añicos de la ciudad, le gustaba el aspecto que tenía. Estaba destrozada y muerta. Los edificios aún intactos se alzaban como sombras tenues conectadas al suelo por los cimientos. Eran como esqueletos rotos tratando de alcanzarle, con insectos arrastrándose a través de sus orificios oculares, con las falanges de los dedos contorsionadas al acecho.

Si lo mantenían así, entonces el Capitolio jamás volvería.

Fue bueno que sólo se tratara de un trabajo de limpieza, en esos momentos, porque Gale no podía decidir, por primera vez, de qué lado estaba.

Cuando llego al centro, la zona más dañada de la ciudad, vio el hollín negro y las cenizas grises. Sintió que le infectaban la cara como si las larvas de un virus excavasen en ella su madriguera. Estaba allí para recoger los bloques de cemento desprendidos y tirarlos sobre la cama de un camión de carga. Los bloques habían cubierto las manchas secas y marrones de la explosión, aquellas que no se quemaron, dejando áreas dispersas con las pruebas de la masacre.

Gale sentía la rabia y el odio, pero en aquel momento supo que no eran contra Capitolio, ni Snow, ni Coin. Todos esos sentimientos los tenía contra sí mismo.

Después de algunas semanas, lo decidió.

Si podía sentir la ira contra sí mismo, y sólo contra sí mismo, podría evitar que su mente se nublara contra todo lo demás. Dejar que la imparcialidad dominase sus emociones, siempre y cuando fuese capaz de mantenerlas bajo control.

Le envió una carta a Paylor, aunque que ella la recibiera o la echara un vistazo era muy dudoso. Lo hizo más que nada por su propio bien.

Se lo llevaron varios días después. Los hombres vestían uniformes del ejército del Distrito 8, con pistolas sujetas a la espalda. Le pusieron en la parte trasera de un viejo vehículo militar, y condujeron hacia los bunkers secretos de la ciudad, donde vivían los trabajadores durante su estancia en el Capitolio.

Lo empujaron fuera del Jeep, obligándolo a seguir un camino que él ni siquiera conocía. Le llevó a otro viejo bunker, sin nada especial en el exterior, ni signos o indicios de lo que contenía.

Un pasillo y unas cuantas puertas más tarde, Gale estaba frente a Paylor. Ella estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio mirando por encima de algunos documentos. En la esquina, no pudo evitar fijarse, estaba la carta que le había enviado, con la solapa abierta.

"Siéntese, Hawtrhorne", ordenó ella con voz cansada.

Hizo lo que le dijo, sentándose en el borde de la silla.

"¿Ha leído mi carta?".

"Sí", dijo. "Lo he hecho". Se aparto de la mesa de madera, apoyando los codos en los reposabrazos. Empezó a mirarlo, su cara era estricta y muy seria.

"Con su pasado, ha sido un impacto saber su opinión sobre el Capitolio".

Gale se enderezó. "Traté de pensar en lo que sería mejor para la gente".

"¿Y usted cree que su reconstrucción será lo mejor?"

"…si", dijo Gale.

"¿Por qué?".

Parecía extraño que el presidente le estuviera pidiendo su opinión. Gale se puso rápidamente a la defensiva.

"¿Acaso importa lo que yo crea?"

"No lo hace", contestó ella. Pero podría ayudar con la decisión definitiva.

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque", dijo ella. "Tiene que entender que usted fue un activo valioso en la Guerra. Sus convicciones eran casi las mismas que las mías. Y leer su carta me ayudó a darme cuenta de algunos factores decisivos".

Todavía no tenía ningún sentido. "¿Cómo es posible que alguien como yo le ayude a tomar una decisión?".

"Usted trabajó con Beetee y creó una trampa usando su inteligencia contra la naturaleza humana. ¿Correcto, verdad?".

Gale hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

"Actuó despiadado en el campo de batalla, y no dejó que las circunstancias emocionales le afectasen. Le di un trabajo por una razón, Gale. Tanto mis colegas como usted me habéis dado los mismos argumentos – eso me hace estar de acuerdo. Por mucho que odie el Capitolio, es razonable empezar de nuevo. La gente que no pueda verlo al principio lo verá más tarde. Yo creo eso… ¿Y usted?".

Gale se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Yo estaba apostando por eso, también".

"La vida es arriesgarse. Voy a dar la orden mañana mismo", dijo ella. "Y esperaba…".

Levantó la vista hacia él. "¿Consideraría formar parte de nuestra plantilla?".

"¿Qué tipo de plantilla?", preguntó confuso.

"He estado trabajando en la creación de un Equipo de Fuerzas Especiales, nada militar en última instancia _per se_, pero sí lo suficiente para garantizar la seguridad. Sería para casos de emergencia, como frenar disturbios incontrolados, intimidando a quien intente instigar conflictos, ese tipo de cosas. Usted reúne los requisitos, y sé que sería una gran baza.

Gale se quedó inmóvil por un momento. No había sentido el cañón de una pistola desde hace tiempo. Pero no iba a ser diferente esta vez. No se lo permitiría.

"Puedo darle un tiempo para pensarlo, si lo necesita".

"No", él respondió. "Acepto".

Paylor asintió, todavía mirándole con ojos críticos. "Bien. Estupendo. Apuntaré su nombre. ¿Su forma física estará todavía a la altura?".

"Corro todos los días", se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué requisitos tengo que cumplir?"

"Ninguno, por ahora", dijo ella. "Sólo asistir a la formación. Entrenaremos todos los días a partir de este lunes, desde las 05:30 hasta las 08:00. Correr, prácticas de tiro, levantamiento de peso... También vamos a trabajar la resistencia, añadiendo peso a las carreras a medida que avanzamos".

Sería una buena rutina. Gale ya estaba ansioso por comenzar. "¿Cuándo dice '_nosotros_' se incluye a usted también?".

"Sí", dijo ella, casi sorprendida. "¿pensó que yo no estaría?

Gala le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Es el presidente ahora. No me sorprendería si el poder se hubiera apoderado de usted."

Sus ojos brillaban, había un tipo de fuego perseverante detrás de ellos. "No lo hará".

Poco después, Gale salió del edificio por su cuenta para volver a su lugar de trabajo.

Y pronto, ese sería su cuarto trabajo, vinculado con la resurrección del Capitolio, después de casi dos años.

Entonces explica su quinto trabajo, el que aún tiene.

"Trabajo en la Cámara Regional de Comercio". Al menos, es así como han comenzado a llamarlo. Sobre todo trabajo en el desarrollo económico regional – pero por lo general funciona con todos los Distritos. Regional es sólo una forma fácil de llamarlo. Ayudo a llegar a acuerdos para el envío de ciertas cantidades de recursos hacia y desde los Distritos, negociar para que los precios sean justos, y mantener las entregas en marcha. No es muy emocionante", dice, poniendo un dedo en la punta de la nariz de Posy.

"¿Así que consigues comida para todo el mundo?" Pregunta Posy, quitando su dedo.

"Algo así, sí".

"Bueno, eso está bien", dice Vick entre bocados de patata. "Yo esperaba alguna ocupación oscura y misteriosa".

"Ese es sólo uno de mis trabajos", Gale no puede evitar decir medio burlón, aunque poco entusiasta.

"¿Qué?, ¿Y no nos lo has dicho?, ¡Qué injusto!"

Gale pone los ojos en blanco.

"¿Cómo van las negociaciones?", pregunta Rory.

Hace un gesto de hastío con la cara."Es todo política. Pero no ha sido tan terrible como solía, que es más de lo que puedo esperar".

"Haces que suene como si fuese algo malo", dice Vick, haciendo una mueca. "¿La política es realmente tan horrible?"

"Depende de las personas, y de cuáles sean sus ambiciones", dice Gale, encogiéndose de hombros. "Es más molesto que otra cosa".

"Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, Gale", Peeta habla. "Es evidente lo mucho que has ayudado aquí. Apuesto a que es igual en todas partes".

Gale toma un sorbo de agua, sonriendo mientras bebe. "Eso espero", dice. "Pero debes recordar que no estoy solo en la Cámara. Varias personas trabajan allí.

"Sí, sólo estoy diciendo que… está bien saber que hay gente trabajando por el bien común, por los demás. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

Gale se abstiene de decir nada. La declaración le hace encenderse, y se siente estúpido por la sensación. El 'bien común' es algo tan confuso en la actualidad. Llevar alimentos de un lugar a otro es más una necesidad vital que una buena acción. Y además, es sólo una parte del todo.

Pero Peeta siempre fue un optimista, podía ver un panorama más amplio de las cosas. Gale lo considera un rasgo de valor incalculable – en un mundo tan feo, es raro ver una sonrisa como la de Peeta, con las cosas a las que se ha enfrentado, por las que ha pasado y visto.

Gale da una mirada encubierta a Katniss, que está observándole con la cara arrugada por la concentración. Ella dejaba caer sus ojos sobre el mantel – limpio e impecable – cuando él los atrapa. Su rostro mantiene las cejas arrugadas, como si estuviera pensando muy profundamente acerca de algo.

Gale sabe la manera en que Peeta se comporta con Katniss. La forma en que parece mostrar siempre la máxima satisfacción y felicidad, y duda que cualquier cosa que no sea amor pueda hacerle actuar así.

Por otra parte, quizá Peeta siempre contó con esa ventaja, desde el principio, desde que empezó todo. Es lo que Katniss necesitaba, al final, y la amistad nunca estuvo muy lejos del amor.

Gale se dijo eso a sí mismo durante mucho tiempo en la Guerra, en los días posteriores, hasta que lo creyó definitivamente y fue capaz de dejarla ir.

Pero a veces, todavía está confundido por todo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?. ÉL escondiéndose de su propio mundo, y ella… ella caminando sobre el agua, tratando desesperadamente de mantenerse a flote – si es que ella caminaba por encima de algo en absoluto.

A pesar de todo, con tiempo, esa sensación de enfermedad desaparecerá. No siente ningún remordimiento cuando ve a Peeta poner su mano sobre la de ella, cuando ve como ella cambia su cara de concentración por una leve sonrisa para él. Suave y con ternura, de un tipo que hace tiempo que no ve, del tipo que ella le daba a Prim.

Y entonces lo sabe – no se dio por vencido con ella. Se retiró ante un fracaso seguro, y el drama y la desesperación. La practicidad ganó, sin paliativos, como siempre lo había hecho. Ver esa interacción sella todas sus dudas anteriores.

Pero a través de eso, hay todavía una ligera inquietud. Sólo desea que ella le dé un día. Un solo día. Y tal vez así él podría abandonar el agujero que se había cavado a sí mismo para vivir.

"¿Gale?"

Mira hacia Posy, sus ojos están abiertos con atención.

"¿Qué estas pensando, Pose?"

"¿Tu trabajo… te pone triste?"

Su primer impulso es mentir. Le pica alrededor de los labios, intentando salir. Sería lo mejor, allí especialmente, y podría decirle la verdad durante la hora del cuento, si tenía que hacerlo.

Pero si ella pudiera leerle... Le alivia pensar que alguien pueda hacerlo aún.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Posy?"

"Es por lo que parecen tus ojos".

Gale le sonríe, sin esfuerzo, porque está mirando con mucha intensidad. Ella está tratando de encontrar una solución a algo que ni siquiera entiende.

"¿Qué?". Él arruga los ojos para divertirla. "¿Te refieres a esto?" – hace un gesto extraño con los ojos.

"No", dice sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella no muerde el anzuelo. No es de extrañar. "No dicen nada nunca más. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que los ojos eran como ventanas?".

Gale se abstiene de hacer una mueca ante el recuerdo. Fue cuando tenía dieciocho años, y ella tenía sólo cuatro. La sensación de rubor casi le domina.

"Sí", dice tranquilamente. "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo".

"No puedo ver nada ahora. ¿Eso quiere decir que no eres feliz?"

Gale no está seguro de qué hacer. Es una pregunta profunda, la más sería que le han hecho desde hace tiempo. Con Posy, nunca fue algo discutible. Siempre fue un poco más intuitiva que el resto.

Lástima que ella tenía tuvo que preguntar en ese momento, porque es algo que él ha estado tratando de responderse a sí mismo desde hace tiempo.

"¿Sabes por qué estoy haciendo este trabajo, Pose?" pregunta, colocando un codo sobre la mesa y girándose para mirarla. Ella niega con la cabeza, con los ojos aún muy abiertos. "Estoy haciendo esto para ti. Para todos los que estáis aquí". Hace un reconocimiento rápido del resto de la mesa, evitando el contacto visual. "No hay manera en que pueda hacerme infeliz. De hecho, me hace más feliz de lo que he sido".

Sus ojos son brillantes pero reservados, ella se mantiene en silencio. Y encuentra la manera de sonreírle.

"Está bien", dice ella. Él le da un ligero empujón. Ella agarra su brazo para abrazarle, como había hecho antes con su pierna.

Es el tipo de apoyo caluroso que necesita cuando mira a Vick y Rory, y como sus ojos son inquisitivos de nuevo. A su madre, que no le mira más.

A Peeta, cuya sonrisa se ha entristecido. Y a Katniss, mientras ella fomenta su mirada estoica hacia él, todavía contemplando su cara. Lo que ella trata de encontrar debe ser obvio. Si Posy puede ver dentro de él, ella también puede. Pero Katniss nunca era buena captando cosas demasiado profundas, todos esos años atrás. No puede decir si se ha vuelto algo mejor.

Se miran el uno al otro por unos largos segundos. Él siente que debería tratar de transmitir un mensaje, o abrir más los ojos – para que pueda verle bien, porque si ella sigue siendo como solía ser, él puede intentar darle, al menos, una mejor perspectiva.

En algún momento supieron comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras.

Ella empieza a fruncir el ceño, una neblina sustituye su ceñuda concentración, y mueve la mandíbula, como si se estuviera mordiendo la lengua, o la mejilla. Luego mira hacia otro lado, y mueve la comida alrededor de su plato con los dientes del tenedor.

Gale teme las marcas de otra decepción.

Pasan segundos, tal vez minutos, pero su plato de comida se enfría de todos modos.

"Está realmente delicioso", Rory se aclara la garganta, poniendo una segunda ración de carne en el plato. Él mira a Peeta y a Katniss con una sonrisa torcida. "¿Lo habéis hecho vosotros dos?"

Peeta mira de soslayo a Katniss. "Puede parecer sorprendente, pero Katniss ha hecho la mayor parte del trabajo".

"No", murmura ella por las comisuras de la boca. "Triturar patatas no es realmente cocinar".

"Es algo", responde Peeta. "Además, yo no he sido el que lo ha sazonado".

"Estabas muy ocupado haciendo la masa de las galletas", dice ella a la defensiva. "Alguien tenía que hacerlo".

Eso hace reír a Peeta. "Estoy de acuerdo con Rory. Está delicioso".

Ella reacciona con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Katniss podría echarte una mano a cambio de dinero, mamá", dice Vick, y Hazelle pone ojos burlones.

"No tengo porqué darte de comer todos los días. Recuérdalo". Responde ella.

"Ehh, no estoy diciendo que lo vaya a hacer mejor", él hace un guiño a Katniss. "Tú siempre serás la número uno para mí, mamá".

Ella levanta una ceja. "¿Eso es lo que les dices a todas las chicas?".

Debe ser cierto, porque las mejillas de Vick no se sonrojan. "Sólo a mis favoritas".

Rory pone los ojos en blanco, mientras sigue ocupado con la comida. "A Ville-noseque no le gustaría eso".

"Villenia", Vick corrige. "Ella sabe que sólo estoy tomándole el pelo".

Eso llama la atención de Gale. "¿Villenia? No la habías mencionado antes".

"¿Interesado ahora?", Vick levanta los ojos hacia él con sorpresa.

"No habías preguntado".

"No lo sabía", dice Gale. "Sólo sabía que un montón de chicas giraban a tu alrededor. No sabía que había una específica".

"Sí, bueno", Vick comienza tras beber de su vaso. "Yo no sabía nada sobre tu trabajo hasta ahora. Era algo en el 2 – ". Breve pausa. "Supongo que estamos igual".

De repente, el tono de Vick está lejos de ser gracioso. Su mirada es intensa y mordaz, su lengua afilada, con amargura encubierta. Su mandíbula apretada dice muchas cosas.

Gale se abstiene de añadir nada al "_crescendo_". Si continúan así, en aquella casa, inevitablemente irá a peor. Será más alto y más alto, hasta que los oídos estallen.

Hay palabras y discursos improvisados que son inmediatos en su mente, para pacificar el antagonismo exonerado que se ha apoderado de Vick. Gale ve mucho de sí mismo en esos ojos, y saber eso es lo que le impide tratar de arreglarlo. No delante de todo el mundo. Sabe lo que pasará si lo hace.

"¿Cómo es ella?, pregunta.

Vick se encoge de hombros. "Está bien. No demasiado _mi tipo_".

Gale dice, "¿No te gusta?".

"Me gusta". Pero ella es… diferente".

"¿Diferente?".

Rory resopla y dice: "Villenia no se preocupa por sus '_habilidades-lanzando-cuchillos_". Él subraya cada palabra con los dedos.

Gale sonríe.

"Cállate", Vick se queja, con las manos cerradas en puños sobre la mesa. "No es sólo eso. Ella… no es muy interesante. "No sé". Él empieza a estar en apuros. "Probablemente empezaré a hablar con Bárbara en su lugar. Es más atractiva".

Gale tose involuntariamente, "¿Sólo por eso?".

"Sí. ¿Por qué no?".

"Sé que hay un montón de chicas por ahí, pero deberías de dar a Villenia una oportunidad".

"Estoy de acuerdo", dice Peeta. "Hay algo en ella que no tienen las otras, si he seguido correctamente la conversación".

Rory se ríe con el comentario.

Vick suspira: "Muy bien, esto no es una sesión de '_la vida amorosa de Vick'_. Se frota la frente con el puño. "No me importa lo que digáis. Ella ni siquiera es bonita".

"Las apariencias no lo son – ", Gale comenta.

"Lo que tu digas, Gale. Ibas detrás de todas las chicas guapas. No seas hipócrita".

"No lo soy", dice él. "Sólo date tiempo. Te darás cuenta de eso".

"¿Estás diciendo que tú lo has hecho?", Vick le pregunta bruscamente. "No trates de convencerme de que no estás haciendo lo mismo en el 2. En el Capitolio. O donde sea".

Eso le hace detenerse. Es la verdad. Está escondido en su propio mundo – lejos de todas las miradas indiscretas. Nadie lo conocía realmente cuando empezó en el 2, y nadie lo hace ahora que vive en el Capitolio. Puede hacer lo que quiera con las chicas.

Es así de simple, sin esas cadenas sujetándolo. Es liberador, y desde cierto ángulo, imprudente. De alguna manera, Vick puede ver eso a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia.

"Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir", dice Gale, levantando su hombro derecho. "Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga la mente cerrada al respecto".

Vick no responde, trasladando la mirada desde Gale a su plato. Hazelle decide hablar, y en un primer momento, Gale le está eternamente agradecido.

"Entonces, Gale, ¿estás diciendo que has conocido a alguien? Desde que has abierto tu mente…".

Y Gale nota como se sintió aliviado demasiado pronto.

Sus dientes se aprietan como neumáticos sobre grava suelta, sintiendo la tracción. Hay pensamientos girando alrededor en una confusa, caótica danza, dejando marcas agrias dentro de su boca. Ninguna de ellas son buenas, y las respuestas no lo son tampoco.

Siempre está Reeva. Y Reeva es bonita. Impresionante, incluso. Pero no es para él. Demasiado rojo fuego, y demasiado humo – asfixiándole y atrapándole, con sus afiladas uñas clavadas en su piel.

Si lo piensa, ella ha estado con él – aunque sólo parcialmente – durante mucho tiempo. A pesar de la misteriosa manera en que la dejó la última vez, sin mencionar siquiera cuando volvería, o si iba a llamar.

Tal vez suena estúpido, cuando dice: "He conocido a un montón de gente". Porque no puede insinuar otra cosa sin contaminarla de mentiras.

Hazelle le da una infame mirada escéptica. "Bueno, ¿alguien en especial, entonces?".

Un frío esbozo de sonrisa juega sus labios. Se disculpa con Reeva, en silencio, porque ella ha sido alguien de ese tipo para él, de hecho, en parte, él le dejó serlo.

"No".

Omite la visión de Katniss y Peeta, por si nota una mirada, o una impresión, o algo.

Hazelle hace un gesto de desaprobación, sus ojos miran furtivamente a Katniss, luego dice: "Sabéis, creo que es la hora del postre. ¿Alguien está de acuerdo?".

Rory grita, y Posy y Peeta sonríen. Vick mira inmóvil, y Gale no puede quejarse. Al menos no tendrá que hablar.

Una vez han quitado los platos usado y los nuevos se han distribuido entre el grupo, la tarta se coloca en el centro de la mesa. Es una burbujeante, viscosa pieza central, caliente y recién sacada del horno, y es tan atractiva para el ojo como para la nariz, después de todo el estrés de la cena.

Las manos impacientes de Rory cortan la primera ración. El Resto, más cuidadosamente, van cogiendo sus porciones. Gale se queda el último de nuevo, porque por mucho que le guste el aspecto y el olor, a su estómago no le hace tanta gracia.

Es irracional. Pensar esas bayas, en ese arbusto en el bosque – tirando la fruta al aire y recogiéndola con sus bocas. Es un recuerdo feliz raro y trata de mantenerlo intacto. Fue en una vida diferente, pero las sensaciones se filtran y se oxidan en su memoria. Se obliga a dar algún bocado hasta que su estómago se retuerce en una nausea.

Facilita algo la lamentable enfermedad ver como Katniss mueve los restos del pastel, aplastado sobre su plato, creando la ilusión de que come. Si ella no tiene hambre o siente lo mismo que él, no lo sabe, y se dice a sí mismo que no le importa.

"Esto está delicioso", dice Posy con exuberancia, paleando cucharadas de arándanos en su boca. "Necesitamos hacer esto más".

Peeta sonríe hacia abajo para Posy. "Yo también lo creo, siempre que queráis venir a cenar, por supuesto, nuestras puertas estarán abiertas".

Gale no puede evitar darse cuenta de cómo la cara de Katniss se vuelva agotada y pálida gradualmente.

"Eso sería maravilloso", dice Hazelle. "Es especialmente agradable, desde que Gale se ha animado a venir".

"Realmente agradable", murmura Vick, sarcástico. Gale le mira de reojo.

"Definitivamente", Peeta está de acuerdo. "Incluso podemos cenar de nuevo mañana, si queréis. ¿Cuándo te vas Gale?".

Gale le mira asombrado, frunciendo el ceño. "Me esperan de vuelta en dos días".

"Bueno", Peeta se encoge de hombros. "Si queréis, estamos libres mañana".

Su tono es un poco indeciso pero sus ojos brillan para la ocasión. Le da un codazo a Katniss. "A menos que tú tengas planes", bromea.

"…No", dice ella. "No los tengo".

Peeta sonríe, y dice: "Sin embargo, puedo entender que queráis pasar el tiempo en familia. No os preocupéis, no nos vamos a sentir demasiado rechazados si no volvéis".

Gale se pasa la mano por el pelo. "Gracias Peeta. Pensaré en ello".

"Estupendo".

"¿No quieres ver a Katniss de nuevo?" salta Posy, el zumo de arándanos le chorrea por labios y barbilla.

"Ah, Posy", dice él, "tienes algo pegajoso justo aquí", señala. "Y aquí…y aquí".

Ella aparta su mano. "Quita". Pero se ríe por detrás del puchero, y alcanza una servilleta.

"Te has vuelto bastante bueno evitando preguntas.", afirma Vick. "Los políticos lo hacen mucho, ¿no?".

"Vick", muerde Hazelle, con voz fría y severa.

Él levanta las manos. "Sólo era una observación".

El ceño fruncido de su madre le sella la los labios, y no dice nada más.

Gale no quiere más que acallar los bordes dentados de la malicia de Vick, pero es difícil luchar con cada uno de ellos. Los obvios serían fáciles, si no tuviera que hablar delante de tanta gente.

"Así es", le dice a Vick.

"¿Qué?", pide Vick mirando el suelo.

"Quiero… verla de nuevo".

Gale levanta la vista para ver que ella le está mirando. Es un poco como volver a la etapa en que ella le miraba fijamente. Sus manos empiezan a sudar, luego el resto de sus miembros, como si estuviera corriendo en una maratón. No solía ser así en el pasado, pero ahora la sensación es la contraria, y mezclada con la de los arándanos, multiplica la incomodidad.

Se aclara la garganta. "Espero haber contestado a tu pregunta, Posy".

Los ojos de Vick son menos graves cuando mira hacia arriba.

"Si", dice Posy. Aunque ella está mirando a un lado y otro entre ellos dos.

Gale traga. No está completo aún, lo que necesita decir.

"Por si no lo sabéis", comienza lentamente. "Lo siento. Siento no haber venido más a visitaros, o haberos dicho más". Hace una pausa. "A todos vosotros", añade serio, mirando a su alrededor para tener contacto visual con todo el mundo. "Ha sido un tiempo difícil. Espero que todos podáis… entenderlo un poco".

Se mueve en su silla y mira a Peeta y Katniss. "No os dais cuenta de lo mucho que aprecio esto. Vuestra invitación a venir aquí. Es un paso definitivo para que las cosas puedan ser diferentes". Trata de sonreír y centra la mirada en Katniss.

"Creo que ya era hora de verte".

"No te sientas obligado a darnos las gracias, Gale", dice Peeta. "Estamos contentos de que aceptases".

Gale asiente con la cabeza hacia él, y hacia Katniss. Está seguro de que ella no está contenta, y es irritante cuando Peeta habla en su lugar. No obstante, sus palabras resultan ser un alivio. Se llevan algo del peso que siente sobre sus hombros, y deja de notar la nausea que comenzó con el pastel de arándanos.

Se levantan unos minutos más tarde. La mayoría de los platos están vacios y tres cuartas partes del pastel ha desaparecido. Gale empuja su silla cuando siente a Posy tirando de su mano.

"¿Sólo tenemos dos días hasta que te vayas?", pregunta.

Su pelo cae contra los hombros, y le enmarca la cara, agrandándole aún más los ojos.

"Desafortunadamente, pequeño microbio".

"¿Puedo estar en casa en vez de en la escuela hasta que te vayas?".

Eso le hace reír. "Vas a tener que hablar con mamá al respecto".

Ella frunce el ceño profundamente. "Los dos sabemos lo que va a decir".

"Le diré algo convincente, ¿vale?"

Ella cruza los brazos con fuerza, se aleja y da unos pasos cerca de Hazelle.

Peeta y Katniss les siguen de cerca mientras la caminan hacia la puerta. Se despiden, y cuando empiezan a bajar las escaleras del porche, Peeta llama a Gale.

"Pasa por la panadería, si tienes tiempo".

Es tan amistoso, que casi duele hablar con él. Ha hecho muchas cosas, y Gale probablemente no pueda decir nada que para compensar su amabilidad.

"De acuerdo, lo haré", dice, y espera poder hacerlo.

Katniss abre la boca un par de veces, como si fuera a decir algo que va a levantar el resto del peso e iluminar el camino correcto que debe seguir.

En vez de eso, sólo murmura un tímido "Adiós".

Los píes se arrastran hacia su casa levantando polvo y rayando sus zapatos. Vick se mantiene extrañamente callado. Posy tropieza lo menos que puede y forcejea con sus ojos, dado lo tarde que es. Rory sólo se da unas palmaditas en la tripa con satisfacción, comenzando un pequeño silbido bajo las luces de la calle que iluminan el camino.

"Lo has manejado bien, Gale", dice Hazelle sonriendo. "Creo que ha sido muy agradable".

Vick resopla, "Ella te ha perdonado completamente".

Gale se queda mirando el perfil de Vick. Él está mirando las estrellas, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Es una cruel sonrisa torcida que le protege de la visión de Gale.

Es una actuación – debe de serlo. Gale lo nota. No es demasiado lo que puede ocultar detrás de palabras duras y miradas vacías.

"Espero que lo haga, algún día. Y tú, también", dice Gale.

"¿Yo también?", Vick vuelve los ojos. "No creo que dos días puedan ayudarte con eso, Gale".

Gale traga saliva con dificultad. "¿Qué pasa Vick?". Un minuto estamos cazando y estamos bien y el siguiente, me estás haciendo pedazos.

"Soy bueno fingiendo", dice él. "Me di cuenta de una vez que no ibas a volver. Ni ahora, ni el año que viene. No eres tú. Nunca has vuelto. Todavía estás desaparecido.

Las palabras de Vick le golpean con dureza, y le empujan a pararse. "¿Qué?".

"Sabes que es la verdad", grita. "Eres un cretino egoísta, Gale". Esta es una calle de doble sentido. Se supone que debes hablar con nosotros y no lo haces. A no ser que estés obligado, como esta noche", escupe. "Y ni aún así nos lo dices. Tus palabras eran tan vacías". Se ríe y niega con la cabeza. "Pero, ¿ese es el punto, no? Tengo que verte. Es un privilegio.

"Vick…", Hazelle empieza.

"Cállate, mamá. Deja de intentar fingir tu también".

"Bueno, Bueno, Bueno". Rory interviene, sosteniéndole las manos. "Vick, cálmate. Gale tiene un trabajo estresante, y es difícil escaparse. Me identifico con algo así". Mira de lado a Gale. "Y las cosas estaban… difíciles para empezar. No puedes echarle toda la culpa a él".

"No, Rory, él puede", dice Gale, mirando a Vick. "Todo lo que ha dicho es verdad. Él lo sabe, y tengo la sensación de que tú lo sabes, también".

Rory suspira, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. "Sí, bueno, una victoria cada vez. Has visto a Katniss, ¿no?".

"Después de 5 jodidos años", dice Vick. "¿Crees que podría haber esperado más tiempo?".

Gale se muerde el labio por dentro, mientras Hazelle grita a Vick por la obscenidad. Luego suspira, con las manos presionando los oídos de Posy en un leve intento de protección.

"Voy a llevar a Posy a la cama". Venid de una pieza, chicos". Ella se aleja con Posy a remolque.

"Sí, deberías", responde Gale bruscamente. Luego gira la cabeza hacia Vick. "Podría haber continuado siendo un cobarde, Vick. Pero no lo hice. Y todavía no es suficiente. ¿Crees que no lo sé?".

La mandíbula de Vick se encoje, igual que sus hombros. "No sé lo que crees, Gale".

"Dale un descanso, Vick", gruñe Rory.

"¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? ¿Cómo puedes tú?", se da la vuelta, sus ojos enloquecidos y furiosos. "¿Cómo puedes darle el beneficio de la duda nunca más?".

La cara de Rory comienza a perder la calma. "¿Has olvidado lo que Gale ha hecho por nosotros?, ¿Lo has hecho?. ¿Y estabas escuchando cuando nos habló de su trabajo? Le doy el beneficio de la duda. Y estoy muy orgulloso".

Vick levanta las manos, espirando con fuerza. "Lo que tú digas. Me voy a casa".

Vick camina rápidamente detrás de las siluetas borrosas de Hazelle y Posy. Gale anima a Rory para que le siga.

"Vete, Rory. Te seguiré pronto".

Rory vacila, mira a Gale por unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"Que no sea muy tarde", le dice, comenzando un lento y calmado paseo detrás de su madre y sus hermanos. No continúa con su silbido, en su lugar opta por un largo suspiro.

Gale les observa irse, dejando la imagen impresa en su mente. Están separados y rotos mientras caminan. Sabe, al alejarse, que no debería ser así.

Gira la cabeza y mira a lo lejos, hacia el camino. Comienza a andar.

* * *

Sabe que es tarde cuando regresa. La luna se ha empequeñecido en el cielo nocturno, y ninguna luz de la casa está encendida. Habían dejado la puerta abierta para él, así que devuelve al favor deslizándose al interior antes de que alcance el ángulo en el que le chirrían las bisagras, haciendo clic al volver a su lugar.

Desciende por el pasillo pasando por la puerta de Rory, escuchando ligeros ronquidos. Posy está al otro lado del pasillo, pero ella debe estar profundamente dormida, considerando lo tarde que es.

La habitación de Vick es la próxima. Gale espera que esté dormido. Se acerca a la grieta en la puerta y se queda allí unos momentos, antes de tomar una decisión. Le da un suave empujón y entra de puntillas. Ne se molesta en cerrarla, alejándose hacia la pared en frente de la cama de Vick.

Le mira, sus ojos están cerrados y la respiración es profunda y suave. Hay una ventana en el lado opuesto del cuarto, la luna arroja luz suficiente para iluminarle la cara y parte del edredón de la cama.

Gale se recuesta contra la pared, y deja salir un suspiro inaudible. Sería tan fácil hablar con él cuando está con los ojos cerrados, cuando no le puede acusar o ignorarle. No le va a escuchar, no después de verle esta noche. Pero nada de lo que importa es simple, Gale está seguro de haber aprendido eso en el pasado.

De cualquier manera, puede ignorar como se siente. Él nunca iba a hacerle daño.

"Tal vez si te lo digo una vez, será más fácil la segunda", susurra Gale, casi sin aliento suficiente para empujar el sonido. "Espero ser capaz de detener todas tus dudas sobre mí".

Lentamente se sienta en el suelo, la parte de atrás de su cabeza se apoya contra las sombras de la pared.

"Pero la verdad es", dice. "No puedo, porque lo que has dicho – es la verdad. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para que desaparezca"

Permanece allí por un momento, mirando por la ventana al cielo opaco. No se distingue nada, así que es el mejor lugar para descansar los ojos y los pensamientos turbios. Permite que las palabras fluyan mejor.

"No soy buena persona, Vick", dice. "Me arrepiento de muchas cosas. Y no quiero que tú tengas remordimientos. Quiero que seas tan diferente de mí como puedas. Quiero que veas lo bueno de todo el mundo antes de ver lo malo. Quiero que te gusten todas las chicas con las que elijas estar, y que no seas tan escéptico acerca de la gente que te rodea. No te escondas detrás del humor, Vick".

La voz de Gale es inestable cuando inspira profundo y se frota una mano alrededor de su rostro. "Yo no tenía el humor que tú tienes, y todavía no lo tengo, pero esconderse es lo mismo. El resultado final deja las mismas consecuencias, aunque la intensidad pueda ser diferente. No lo puedo saber – pero no quiero que sea tanta como la mía. No quiero".

Gale se ahoga en las palabras, temblando, con un nudo en la garganta. Es difícil contenerse y guardar silencio, porque su respiración es fluctuante y el nudo le impide tragar.

Nota la sal en los labios – tiene un sabor intenso, en contraste con la quietud de la habitación. Es un descubrimiento extraño, la humedad esparciéndose por la boca, el aliento atrapado en un grito sordo, estrangulado. Tras un sonido embarazoso, alcanza a limpiar todo el exceso de sal. No ha llorado desde que su padre murió, y no puede creer que esté llorando ahora, de todos los momentos que hubo para hacerlo.

"No seas como yo", dice respirando con dificultad. "Por favor no lo hagas".

Pone las palmas de las manos sobre la piel suave que rodea los ojos, alejando el dolor, colocando la frente en las rodillas. No respira a la espera de que el nudo se deshaga. Eso quema, y tarda un rato, pero cuando consigue expulsar el aire sucio que llenaba sus pulmones, la frescura que se respira alrededor le alivia y le purifica.

Se inclina hacia atrás en la pared de nuevo, doblando el cuello lo suficiente como para ver el techo. En lugar de mirarlo, deja que sus ojos permanezcan cerrados.

"Es posible que no lo creas", Gale se destensa después de un rato, con la garganta en carne viva. "Pero te quiero, Vick. Pase lo que pase, por mucho que decidas odiarme, te quiero de todas maneras".

Gale se frota la cara una vez más, por temor a que las lágrimas continúen cayendo. Luego se pone de pié, tan silenciosamente como puede, y sale exactamente de la misma manera que entró.

Gira a la izquierda en el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de Posy, se arrastra dentro, camina lentamente hasta la cama, y con cuidado la empuja a sus brazos. Ella hace un ruido apagado, de sueño, pero se acuna en él.

Gale pone su cabeza sobre la de la de ella, apoyándose sobre la almohada que no estaba usando. Cierra los ojos, y el sueño llega con las manos de la niña unidas a su pecho.

* * *

a/n: muchas gracias a todos los que habéis echado un vistazo a esta historia. Es un fic largo, así que tenéis que darle tiempo. Y me encantaría que me dejaseis alguna revisión, para saber que lo estoy haciendo bien. Acepto crítica constructiva.

Un beso a todos


	5. Corazón de metal

Finalmente me he dado prisa, y aquí está otro nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo cinco – corazón de metal**

_'losing a star without a sky  
losing the reasons why  
you're losing the calling, you've been faking  
and I'm not kidding  
it's damned if you don't and it's damned if you do  
be true 'cause they'll lock you up in a sad sad zoo  
sew your fortunes on a string and hold them up to light  
blue smoke will take a very violent flight  
and you will be changed and everything  
metal heart, you're not worth a thing' - cat power, metal heart_

* * *

Por la mañana, Gale ve salir de casa a Rory en primer lugar. Posy y Vick son los siguientes, caminando juntos hacia la nueva escuela. No es nueva en realidad, lleva alrededor de dos años en marcha, pero aún así es un espectáculo reluciente en el centro de la ciudad. Es vibrante y una bocanada de aire fresco para el Distrito. Ya no se enseña tan sólo lo relativo al carbón. Se enseña historia básica – cómo era la vida antes de los Juegos, y cómo podría ser de nuevo, si la gente quería. Hay muchas posibilidades.

Enseñan las cuatro asignaturas elementales: matemáticas, inglés, historia y ciencias, junto con las antiguas, para mantener la coherencia y que no suponga una ruptura drástica. Todo es novedoso, una experiencia de aprendizaje para profesores y estudiantes. Pero va mejorando cada día. Las reuniones de profesores, las conferencias de administración y los talleres de aprendizaje, hacen que los maestros manejen cada vez mejor sus materias. Las Universidades aún no han despegado, y son casi como un mito ahora. Poca gente sabe que existían. En algunos años, con suerte, Gale espera que estén de nuevo en funcionamiento.

"¡Adiós, Gale!", Posy grita mientas corretea al otro lado de la puerta. Vick está cerca, para seguirla, pero se gira brevemente y mira a Gale y a Hazelle.

"Hasta luego", dice. Sus ojos no son tan duros, suavizados por las bondades del sueño, antes de bajar las escaleras llamando a Posy para que le espere.

"No parece tan hostil está mañana", Hazelle comenta a Gale, sonriéndole.

Gale se encoge de hombros. "Es difícil de decir con él".

"No te preocupes", responde ella. "Entrará en razón".

Gale quiere sumergirse en esas palabras y creer en lo que dicen, pero conoce la profundidad del odio, y lo difícil que es borrarlo.

Recoge la sonrisa de su madre y le deja creer que se ha asimilado sus palabras. Es lo mejor que puede darle, cuando no es honestidad. Cuando no puede darle eso, puede alimentarle con mentiras piadosas, siempre y cuando ella vaya a creerlas.

"Aunque estoy contento de lo que paso anoche", dice él. "Me ayudó".

Parece satisfecha mientras le empuja hacia la cocina, sus manos ya ansían prepararle el desayuno.

"Yo también lo creo. Aunque Vick es un poco cascarrabias. Los adolescentes son así, ya sabes".

"¿Yo lo era?", pregunta.

"El peor", responde ella riendo. "Pero ahora estás bien. Casi siempre".

"Gracias, mamá".

Es difícil ignorar el bosque después del desayuno mientras habla con su madre. Ella le dice que salga, que absorba tanto del 12 como le sea posible, porque solo va una vez al año, después de todo.

Es la mejor manera de empezar el día, y es arrastrado hasta allí por una correa invisible. Su brazo puede estar envuelto y dentro de un cabestrillo, pero sabe que nada le hará daño. Si algo lo intenta, tiene un cuchillo. En cualquier caso, siente como si tuviera un pacto con la naturaleza de aquel lugar, ellos estamparon sus firmas hace tiempo, mezclando el veneno de la hiedra salvaje con su sangre.

"Cualquiera pensaría que me he acostumbrado a verte aquí", dice a la ligera, cuando se sienta en su lugar contra el árbol, a varios pasos de ella.

Katniss se tensa. Su cuerpo se mantiene inmóvil, recostado contra la roca. Ella guarda silencio por un rato más, como era de esperar.

Nunca había sido fácil sorprenderla anteriormente. Tenía sus momentos, como cuando se emocionaba y lo arrastraba a un lugar que había encontrado oculto entre la maleza. O cuando le sonreía si decía algo estúpido. A veces, cuando era el Sinsajo, y había esa vibrante vida dentro de ella, eso le atraía, y él la seguía dondequiera que fuese. Pero ella se fue apagando, cada vez un poco más, aunque aún estaba allí, podía sentirla. Dejaba huellas, y marcas para rastrearla, y eso fue lo que él hizo, por instinto, y por decisión propia.

Sin embargo esos momentos fueron haciéndose cada vez más escasos y después de un tiempo, parecía como si la vida hubiera sido succionada fuera de ella.

Suspira, acomodándose en la suave caricia de la hierba. "Espero que los problemas familiares no te hicieran sentir incómoda anoche. A Vick le gusta ser la reina del drama a veces".

"Está bien", murmura, mientras frota las manos contra la cuerda tensa de su arco.

"Quería decir lo que dije, no obstante", dice él, tratando de enfatizar las palabras. "Es bueno verte, a los dos. Y lo aprecio.

"Lo sé", dice ella, y no suena tan raquítico como sus palabras de los días anteriores.

"Está bien", dice de vuelta. El sol todavía está saliendo, y siente el color naranja pintándole la piel. Eso despierta un leve dolor en su hombro. Lo gira, moviendo los músculos inactivos, pero no tiene suficiente cuidado. Siente una ligera gota y una mancha cálida de sangre. Es pequeña, diminuta aún, pero el dolor no se suaviza, así que se detiene y empieza a masajearlo.

"Deberías de coserlo".

La mira, con la trenza suelta y el pelo ondeando alrededor de los ojos. Ella mira a su hombro.

"No quiero poner a mi madre bajo ese tipo de presión", dice. "Voy a tener que hacerlo cuando me vaya".

"¿Aún tienes tu hilo para las trampas?"

Él frunce el ceño. "Sí… ¿lo quieres?"

"No", dice a toda prisa. Dobla las rodillas cerca de su pecho, el arco se mueve con ella, quedando en medio.

"Te lo puedo dar si quieres", dice él, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo. "No creo que lo necesite los próximos días".

"No, no lo quiero".

Ya lo tiene en su mano derecha, y lo cuelga en el espacio entre sus dedos. Lo mira y lo gira un par de veces, sintiendo la aspereza de las fibras entrelazadas.

Pone la cabeza hacia atrás contra el árbol, moviéndose cuidadosamente a una posición desde la que pueda ver el amanecer. A pesar de los esfuerzos, sigue mirándola.

Ella es una estatua, pero puede ver como su cuerpo sube y baja con cada respiración, y tal vez eso sea una buena señal.

El sol sale a un ritmo lúgubre, tan hermoso como puede llegar a ser. Gale está feliz de no habérselo perdido hoy. Nunca le presta mucha atención los días de entrenamiento, ni cuando está en la oficina los demás días. Hay una ventana en su despacho, pero las persianas suelen estar bajadas. Siempre está demasiado ocupado como para apreciar las vistas.

Una vez que el sol está en lo alto, Katniss habla.

"¿Te vas el sábado?"

"Sí. Temprano, al amanecer".

"¿Siempre han sido así?".

"¿Te refieres a mis visitas?", pregunta, enderezándose. "Sí. Tengo cinco días libres, pero eso significa que no hay más días para ponerse enfermo".

"Oh", dice ella, jugueteando con el extremo de su trenza. "¿Por qué no los separas?".

Gale parpadea. "Siempre pensé que sería más difícil marcharme después, si lo hiciera así".

Katniss se encoge de hombros. "Podrías venir por sus cumpleaños, y luego por el tuyo. Por ellos. Les gustaría".

Gale se desplaza totalmente hacia ella, mirándola con dureza. "¿Por qué iban a preferirlo?".

Ella mueve el arco de su regazo, y apoya la barbilla en las rodillas, mirando la hierba. "Sólo porque no estés aquí no quiere decir que no hable con ellos".

"Bueno…", dice, y de repente le golpean pensamientos que no había tenido antes. ¿Qué le dijeron cuando él no estaba allí?, ¿qué tipo de conversaciones tenían? Es desconcertante. "¿Qué… tipo de cosas?", se las arregla para preguntar.

Katniss simplemente se encoge de hombros. "Todo tipo de cosas".

No la presiona, aunque los pensamientos tienen mucho peso en su mente.

"Se está bien aquí", dice, pasado un tiempo. Deja escapar un breve suspiro. "Voy a echarlo de menos".

"Déjame ver tu hilo".

"¿Qué?".

"El hilo", dice ella. Se pone de pié, da un par de pasos, y señala con las flechas antes de sentarse de nuevo. "Déjame verlo".

Ella está muy cerca. Es curioso – tiene que controlarse para no retroceder. Sus manos están desprovistas de su arco, por lo que no está seguro de cuál es la razón de su angustia.

Manosea el hilo todavía enredado en los dedos, lo afloja, lo captura, y se lo da.

Ella lo toma, evitando tocar sus dedos. Saca una pequeña aguja de su bolsillo, lame el hilo, y lo desliza por el agujero en la parte superior de la aguja. Su cerebro necesita demasiado tiempo para procesar lo que ella intenta hacer.

"Qué…".

"Sólo deja que lo haga, ¿de acuerdo?". Cuando termina, hace un nudo, evitando que el hilo se caiga. Luego le mira, y a su camisa, hace un gesto torpe. "¿Podrías… quitarte eso?".

Sigue su mirada a los botones de la camisa. Luego la mira a ella. "Bu… bueno".

Forcejea un par de veces, hasta que encuentra el ritmo necesario para sacar los botones a través de los agujeros con una sola mano. Lo hace fácilmente después de un rato, la mayoría de las veces. Pero está demasiado cerca para concentrarse en la tarea.

Ella suspira con impaciencia. "Toma esto", le dice, poniendo la aguja en su mano, y haciéndose cargo de los botones. Están sueltos en menos de unos segundos.

Está a punto de detenerla, pero ya ha deshecho los nudos del cabestrillo. Su pelo le hace cosquillas en la mejilla.

"Katniss – "

Sin embargo, el cabestrillo ha desaparecido antes de que pueda reaccionar, y ella le está quitando la camisa, la manga derecha primero, luego la izquierda. El impacto inicial le sigue paralizando, aunque trata de moverse para ayudar. De repente tiene miedo de rozarla.

Una vez que la camisa está casi fuera, trata de quitarle la venda del hombro. Cuando siente el contacto de sus manos, salta hacia atrás.

"Espera", le dice, mirando sus dedos. "Yo puedo hacerlo".

Gale deshace la mayor parte del vendaje, dejando expuesta la herida brillante y roja, en carne viva. Levanta el brazo izquierdo para terminar de quitárselo, pero ella no se lo permite.

"Puedo hacerlo bien ahora", dice bruscamente, cogiendo la aguja de su mano.

Él es consciente de que tendrá que tocarle para poder coser.

"Espera, no tienes que hacer –"

"Sí", dice. "Tengo que hacerlo".

El tono de su voz le calla. Sabe que no podrá hacer que cambie de idea, aunque sienta que debería, como si lo necesitase. "¿Por qué haces esto, de todos modos?, ¿Por qué – ".

Ella pone la mano izquierda cerca de su pecho para apoyarse, luego duda con la aguja en la otra, acercando la punta, después retrocediendo levemente.

"Es una aguja esterilizada", le dice, como si importara. A Gale no le importa. Está tratando de no sacudir el pequeño artilugio de metal fuera de su mano.

La mira, su cara está a sólo unos centímetros y gira la cabeza en dirección contraria para no tener que verla.

Una vez que mira hacia otro lado, parece calmarse un poco. Siente la aguja perforando audazmente la piel. Esta sensible, y sin anestesia escuece más de lo que recuerda, pero es bastante tolerable. Cierra los ojos para evitar cualquier mueca por el dolor evidente.

Sus manos no son tan diestras como las de las enfermeras del 2, o del Capitolio, pero eso lo hace aún más real. Aleja su mente de las yemas de sus dedos, y cuando consigue centrarse en cómo le atraviesa el hilo, los mechones de su pelo desaparecen del cuello.

"¿Desde cuándo llevas agujas encima?"

"Desde que empecé a tejer.

Gale contiene una carcajada. "¿Tú tejes, ahora?".

No la ve, pero está seguro de que le está mirando. "Si. ¿Sorprendido?".

"Si", parpadea, pensando que había asumido demasiadas cosas sobre ella demasiado rápido. De repente, ella está haciendo todo eso que él nunca imaginó que haría hasta días después de su llegada. "Supongo que estoy sorprendido por muchas cosas".

Ella termina su trabajo, hace un pequeño nudo, y recorta el exceso de hilo. Se sienta, y examina su obra.

Se mueve un poco, todavía sin mirarla. "¿Cuando empezaste a tejer?".

Hace una pausa antes de decir: "No hace mucho tiempo".

"¿Por qué?".

Trata de acostumbrarse al silencio entre sus palabras, pero le hace sentir impaciente.

"Porque", dice ella. "Necesitaba hacer algo".

"¿Así que tejer era la única opción?".

La mira, solo para ver el enfado en sus ojos.

"¿Qué estás tratando de decir?"

"Yo solo…", suspira. "Puedes hacer muchas cosas".

"¿Crees que estoy sentada todo el día en casa?", se enfurece. "Cuando no estoy aquí, ¿crees que estoy bloqueada por dentro?".

No piensa en las consecuencias cuando dice: "Sí".

Ella parpadea tras la declaración. "No lo hago. Hago muchas más cosas. Yo - ."

"¿Trabajar en la tienda de Peeta?, pregunta. "Lo sé. Pero eso no – ".

"Solo porque ya no sirva al país no significa que no haga nada", ella le corta, mostrando más emoción de la que había visto los días anteriores. "Nunca quise hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. ¿No lo entiendes?. Soy feliz tejiendo. Sólo porque tú no seas feliz no significa que puedas culparme por lo que hago".

Katniss –", dice, pero se detiene. Extiende la mano para tocarla, para hacer frente al miedo de hacerlo, pero ella se estremece y se aleja.

Con valentía, trata de establecer contacto visual con ella, y por fin lo ve. La ira, el odio, e incluso un tipo de miedo que está destrozando sus facciones. Esperaba esto desde la primera vez, y ahora que lo ve, prefiere con creces la ira distante a la apatía de los días pasados.

Algo tira de él, de sus labios. "Lo siento", dice. Y cuando sale, siente la necesidad de repetirlo una y otra vez. "Lo siento. Lo siento mucho".

Ella se mantiene imperturbable. "¿Por qué?".

Si una simple disculpa no sería suficiente para los estándares de cualquiera, mucho menos para los de Katniss. Gale se acerca de nuevo, y esta vez, ella está demasiado sumida en sus emociones como para alejarse.

Le roza la mejilla con los dedos. Está demasiado caliente, más caliente de lo que recuerda, y no es tan aterrador como pensaba. No está haciendo que sus dedos se fundan, o se congelen, o se adormezcan, como él presumía, pero hay ese dolor que se desprende de la piel y deja ver todo en profundidad, tan solidificado por los años que hace que sus mejillas ardan.

Entonces quita la mano rápidamente, porque esos pensamientos son un poco peligrosos. Creer en ellos, desearlos, sería una mala idea.

"Tejer es bueno", dice. "Es muy bueno. Sigue así, ¿de acuerdo?".

Ella mantiene la dureza en la mirada, aunque poco a poco comienza a relajarse.

"Date la vuelta".

"¿Qué?"

"Para poder coserte por la espalda".

"Vale", tartamudea, y se gira para dejar la espalda frente a ella.

Está menos tenso ahora que ella está más lejos de su cara, pero el procedimiento quirúrgico parece el mismo. Se concentra en las puntas de sus dedos, son ásperas y callosas, y sabe que por mucho que cosa no se volverán suaves de nuevo.

"¿Katniss?, empieza. "El otro día, ya sabes…, después de dispararme la flecha… ¿Cuándo te marchaste?".

Ella está en silencio un largo rato, aunque sus manos tiran del hilo con más fuerza. "¿Por qué?".

"Porque yo -. Se calla por un momento."Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y cuando levanté la vista te habías ido".

El silencio es enloquecedor. Finalmente dice: "Me fui después de que vendaras tu brazo".

"Así que tú no…", dice, pero no termina. Tenía un atisbo de esperanza de que quizá, ella hubiera escuchado su pobre e impulsivo discurso, pero sabiendo que había desaparecido, no podía hacer otra cosa más que repetirlo, ahora, en ese momento de indefensión. Ella tendría que escucharle esta vez. Ella tendría que oírle.

Traga saliva mientras ella termina de coser, atando un nudo al resto del hilo. Luego se pone de pie, y hace su camino de vuelta a la roca junto a su arco, se vuelve y mira al horizonte de nuevo. Pasan suficientes minutos antes de que Gale deje de creer que esos momentos no eran más que un interludio – un sueño.

Abre la boca, sin embargo todas las palabras empezó a pensar evaporan en la punta de la lengua. Quiere creer, por un segundo, que tal vez las palabras volverán algún día, pero por mucho que quiera decirlas, para que ella sea capaz de escucharlas, para cerrar, para arreglar, para reparar, han desaparecido en ese momento. Mira su herida, y levanta la mano para tocarla, sintiendo el enrojecimiento y los moratones alrededor de los puntos que ella había cosido.

Tal vez, piensa, las palabras se esfumaron por alguna razón.

Se desliza en su camisa de nuevo, con menos dificultad que antes, aunque la deja desabrochada, porque su brazo izquierdo está débil y el derecho tiembla. Está sudando profusamente, y decide que es el momento de marcharse del bosque en primer lugar, por una vez – para calmarse y aclarar sus pensamientos. Estar tan cerca de ella definitivamente no va a ayudarle.

Una vez de pié, casi le da las gracias. Pero no quiere arruinar el silencio que se ha asentado tan delicadamente entre ellos. Parece casi sagrado. Así que en vez de hacerlo, se aleja hacia el camino de vuelta.

* * *

Gale se ducha y toma una comida rápida antes de dirigirse a casa de Haymitch. Le había costado mucho decidirse finalmente a hacerlo.

Hay mucha más gente vagando fuera de la que Gale recuerda haber visto la última vez que pasó por allí, pero la mayoría de las caras no son reconocibles. Muchas son nuevas y algunas pocas son antiguas.

Gale llega a su puerta. Toma un respiro, y da unos golpes fuertes y rápidos, lo suficiente como para despertarlo si es que está en un sueño ebrio.

Escucha un golpe ensordecedor, algunas maldiciones, unos pasos y un gruñido.

"Hijo de puta", dice Haymitch, como respuesta a la puerta. Se asoma a través de la rendija, con los ojos todavía entrecerrados.

Sorprendentemente, no están inyectados en sangre.

"Haymitch", Gale saluda.

Sus ojos se abren más, él shock es evidente. "Maldita sea. ¿Gale?".

"Ha… ha pasado mucho tiempo", responde, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Sólo quería pasar a saludar".

"Bueno", Haymitch abre la puerta unos centímetros más. "¿Vas a entrar?".

Es gracioso escuchar palabras de ese tipo saliendo de él. Gale no conoce a Haymitch bien. Realmente no lo conoce en absoluto. Sabe algo por las historias que se contaban y por los pocos momentos que estuvieron en contacto durante la Guerra. Se reconocían mutuamente, pero nunca tuvieron verdaderas conversaciones. Además, ¿quién tenía tiempo para charlar entonces?. Eran aliados, por lo que fueron automáticamente amigos.

Gale camina hacia dentro y escucha como Haymitch cierra la puerta tras él. Echa un vistazo a la habitación, se da cuenta de que tiene exactamente el mismo diseño que la de Katniss y Peeta, pero el colorido es muy diferente, y no hay pinturas sobre la televisión, de hecho no hay televisión, y son pocos los elementos personales. Hay un sofá, unas cuantas mesitas esparcidas alrededor, y un vaso con flores en medio de la mesa para el café.

Está muy limpio – casi inmaculado. No hay sillas volcadas, ni un horrible hedor saliendo de los rincones, ni charcos de vómito seco sobre la encimera.

Gale nunca había estado en esa casa anteriormente, pero había oído las quejas de su madre sobre la limpieza del lugar. Las suficientes quejas como para tener una imagen mental de cómo sería.

En cambio, es todo lo contrario.

"Un sitio agradable".

"No suenes tan sorprendido", dice. "Tu madre hace magia con un plumero".

"Sí", Gale sonríe. "Dale la herramienta adecuada y hará que parezca nuevo".

"Entonces…", dice Haymitch, agarrando una silla para dejarse caer encima. "¿Has venido por alguna razón en particular?".

Gale suspira en voz alta. "No… en realidad no. Sólo quería ver como estabas, además de las actualizaciones de mamá".

Haymitch se encoge de hombros. "Por mucho que me hable de ti, siento que no hay nada de qué hablar".

"¿Ella habla mucho sobre mí?"

"Cada vez que viene a limpiar, y estoy por aquí", dice él. "A veces tengo que irme para algún galimatías de Paylor".

"Ya", dice Gale, "me imagino. ¿Cómo sucedió, de todos modos?".

Haymitch se ríe. "¿Quieres saber un secreto que tu madre nunca te ha contado?. Ella me hizo mover el culo y empezar a trabajar de nuevo".

"¿Eso es un secreto?"

Haymitch se burla. "Sí, es un secreto. ¿Crees que voy por ahí contándole a la gente que Hazelle me obliga a trabajar para el Gobierno?... no suena demasiado creíble".

"Pensé que te gustaría hablar de mi madre", Gale sonríe a sabiendas. "No creo que empujarte hacia el Gobierno sea lo único que ha hecho".

Haymitch escupe un gruñido. "Lo has averiguado todo, ¿verdad?".

Gale encuentra el camino hacia el sofá y toma asiento. "Si".

"Escucha", le dice, apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas. "Todo lo que hace tu madre es empujar hacia abajo mi orgullo".

"¿De qué orgullo estás hablando?", pregunta Gale. "Si mal no recuerdo, tampoco tenías mucho para empezar".

"Está bien, muchacho, no te pongas arrogante. Si mal no recuerdo, ¿no fuiste tú el perdedor al final de toda esta historia?".

El humor juguetón de Gale se frena en seco. "Sí, bueno, ¿qué tiene eso que ver contigo?. Estoy bastante seguro de que tratas de actuar como si no sintieras nada por mi madre, cuando en realidad te gusta".

"¿Me gusta?. Ella limpia mi casa y me limpia a mí. Toda mi bebida está en el desagüe. Eso me hace".

"Algo bueno, me han dicho".

"Abstinencia", resopla. "Eso es lo bueno que me hace".

"¿Por qué te quedas aquí mientras limpia?"

"¿Tú qué crees?", se burla. "Así puedo estar seguro de que no encuentra mis nuevos escondites".

Gale frunce el ceño. "¿Cómo puedes evitarlo?"

"Después del síndrome de abstinencia, cree que he conseguido '_desengancharme'_. Ahora estoy libre de Whiskey y no he bebido en un año".

Sus palabras están repletas de sarcasmo. Gale siente un pinchazo en la columna vertebral, punzadas clavándose a lo largo de su espalda. "¿Así que mientes a mi madre?, has hecho bien, diciéndomelo".

Haymitch le mira con dureza. "Te lo he dicho por una razón".

Gale pestañea. Él probablemente sabía que no iba a decirle nada a su madre. Heriría sus sentimientos si le contaba la verdad sobre Haymitch. Si ella cree que Haymitch no ha estado bebiendo, y se siente orgullosa de haberle ayudado, eso le molestaría – le decepcionaría.

Gale gruñe. "¿Crees que voy a dejar que mientas a mi madre así?".

"Si. Porque lo que no sabe no le hará daño. ¿No es así, Gale?", dice sonriendo toscamente.

No hay mucho que Gale pueda decir ante esas palabras. Le da a Haymitch la mirada más dura que puede encontrar.

"¿Así que le estás tomando el pelo?"

"No le doy ningún indicio de estar tomándole el pelo", dice, clavando los codos en las rodillas con más fuerza. "Ella lo tiene todo en su cabeza".

Gale aprieta la mandíbula.

"No sé qué puedo hacer al respecto".

Algo se rompe dentro de Gale. La situación deja escapar una rabia y un odio que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, le inunda las venas, implacable, siente el calor en la cara y las palpitaciones en el cuello. Es como un relámpago, una ráfaga, y el color rojo explota en sus mejillas.

Enrosca los puños en la pierna del pantalón.

"Despídela", dice en voz baja.

Haymitch se inclina hacia atrás, mirándole curioso."¿Te arriesgarías a hacerle daño?"

Gale le da una sonrisa perversa. "Yo no voy a ser quien le haga daño".

Es un juego. Mirar la cara de Haymitch y los sutiles cambios en ella no permite a Gale sacar nada en claro. Él es un maestro en ocultar las emociones. Incluso ahora, observándole tan de cerca.

"¿Me estás dando permiso, entonces?", pregunta Haymitch.

"¿Vas a usarlo?"

Haymitch le examina atentamente, y Gale le mantiene la mirada, tratando de desgastarle, para sacare lo que trata de ocultar con tanto empeño. Hay una sombra en sus ojos, un velo oscuro.

Después de un rato, Haymitch parece temblar. Sus pómulos pesan y parece derrotado. Gale está familiarizado con la mirada que le está mostrando ahora.

"Debería", contesta. "Debería, maldita sea. Alejarla de mí. Impedir que venga a este sitio de mierda para limpiar toda la basura que dejo para ella. A veces ensucio más de lo necesario, sólo para que tenga más que limpiar y menos tiempo para hablar conmigo".

"¿Sabes que ella está feliz de venir?. Todos los lunes, cada vez que estoy aquí. Siempre está feliz".

Haymitch se queda tranquilo por un momento, retorciendo los dedos alrededor de los hilos sueltos de su silla."No sé por qué. Cuando llega el lunes vacío todas las botellas de todos modos. Solo para comprar más al día siguiente. Luego ni siquiera me las bebo. Por lo general, sólo las observo hasta que llega el lunes siguiente".

Ciclos. Gale lo entiende. Espera que haya algo más por lo que Haymitch se estaba confesando con él, no sólo por el hecho de ser hijo de Hazelle.

"Y lo necesito", continúa. "Pero yo – no puedo bebérmelo".

"¿Por qué no se lo cuentas?", dice Gale. "Ella lo apreciaría. Y no sientas como si no la merecieses. ¿Quién puede juzgar algo así?".

Haymitch levanta los ojos de manera violenta. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?. Yo no merezco a alguien como ella. Yo –".

"Escucha", dice Gale. "Has vivido lo suficiente sin nada, ni nadie. Y ahora que tienes algo, ¿por qué no cogerlo?".

Con una sonrisa torcida, le dice: "Tengo la sensación de que no crees a rajatabla lo que predicas".

Gale suspira. "Creo lo suficiente. Mi madre te quiere. Ella tiene a su familia. Ella tiene cosas. No te necesita, pero aún así le gustaría tenerte, ¿y quién eres tú – que no tienes nada – para negárselo?".

Haymitch le observa.

"Tú no eres nadie, Haymitch".

Haymitch mantiene la bravuconería, los labios torcidos con regocijo. "¿Así que esa es la razón por la que has venido hasta aquí?, ¿para decirme que no soy nada?".

Los puños de Gale aún se mantienen apretados, no puede relajarlos. Toma una respiración profunda, intentando enfriar su cabeza.

"¿Dónde está tu escondite?".

"¿Crees que soy estúpido?".

Gale se burla: "¿Estás bromeando?. Sólo quiero un trago".

Haymitch se frota la parte de atrás de la cabeza, da una gran carcajada, y recupera el licor blanco.

* * *

"Y luego, estuvo esa vez… " – carcajadas de Haymitch. "Esa vez que me quedé dormido con la cabeza dentro del váter –".

Gale resopla. "Eso es mejor que la mierda de perro".

Haymitch se ríe un poco más. "¡Mierda de perro!".

"Estaba oscuro, ¿de acuerdo? No la vi. Y estaba muy cansado".

"No me extraña que a nadie le guste estar a tu alrededor. Ese tipo de olor no desaparece".

"Cállate", Gale arrastra las palabras, con una sonrisa torpe persistente en su boca.

Lo que Haymitch tenía escondido resultó ser suficiente para obtener una borrachera de elefante. Gale no se había emborrachado tanto desde hacía tiempo, y no lo controla bien. A Haymitch, a pesar de su reciente moderación, parece no afectarle en exceso, aunque tiene las piernas un poco inestables. Es como si sólo hubiera recuperado la bebida de su escondite para Gale, para empujarle a consumirla.

Gale siente esa bruma borrosa alrededor de los ojos. El mostrador de la cocina es agradable, de granito, tan fresco y suave contra su mano. Él la frota a un lado y a otro, y las palabras salen de su lengua resbalándose ininterrumpidamente, como el mostrador. Todas Suaves y frescas.

No lo puede ver, pero Haymitch empieza a disminuir su consumo, girando su botella lentamente sobre la mesa.

"Sabes", Gale comienza. "Soy patético. ¿Te acuerdas de Prim?. ¿Sí?. Ella está por todas partes. Y Katniss, también. Cada vez que la veo creo que voy a vomitar. A Katniss, no a Prim. Siempre vomito poco después de ver a Prim. Creo. Lo siento así".

Haymitch se apoya contra el mostrador, en diagonal con Gale. Toma un trago de su botella.

"La mataste, lo sabes".

"Lo sé", Gale se lamenta. "No quiero hablar sobre eso".

"¿Entonces por qué has sacado el tema?".

"Cómo si lo supiera. Oye, ¿sabes lo que pienso?"

Haymitch le sonríe con los labios cerrados. Gale habla mucho cuando está borracho – pero Haymitch es mucho más taciturno y consciente. Nunca tiene a nadie con quien hablar cuando bebe.

"¿Qué?"

"Yo no sé quién es Katniss nunca más, pero todavía la quiero. Espera, eso no es apropiado. Quiero decir… No sé lo que quiero decir. Pero me hace sentir raro.

"¿Problemas con esa chica, eh?. ¿A estas alturas?. Pensé que todo eso había acabado".

"Ha acabado", Gale enfatiza, "Yo sólo… estoy borracho". Entonces Gale empieza a reírse.

Haymitch termina su botella. Luego pone el licor lejos de Gale, fuera de su alcance. "Supongo que no necesitamos más de esto, ¿verdad?".

"Hey, espera" – insultos de Gale. "No estoy tan borracho. Sólo un poco borracho"

"Sí. Lo estás" – carcajadas de Haymitch de nuevo. "¿Quién iba a pensar que serías una especie de charlatán?"

Le gruñe, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el mostrador. "¿Por qué no vas a ver a mamá? Acabemos de una vez con esto".

"Está trabajando".

"Cobarde".

"Hipócrita".

"¿De qué estás hablando?. Hablé con Katniss y Peeta, varias veces, y tú lo único que haces es esperar al lunes…".

Haymitch le da una mirada fulminante. "Por lo menos no espero para verla una vez al año".

"Por lo menos yo no tengo sesenta y tantos, y todavía me odio a mí mismo".

"No tengo sesenta y tantos. Todavía no", Haymitch solloza.

"Qué lástima, Gale muerde. "Pareces de setenta".

Haymitch resopla furioso, pero permanece quieto. Gale no está seguro, por la falta de definición en sus ojos, pero él parece molesto.

"Al menos menos yo no estoy añorando, haciendo el pino por una chica que me dejó, después de cinco años".

"Yo no lo hago", grita Gale, golpeando su puño sobre el granito. "Yo sólo quiero agradarle. Que ella deje de odiarme de una maldita vez".

"Como he dicho. Haciendo el pino".

Gale golpea el puño de nuevo, apoyando las manos en el mostrador y abalanzándose. Apenas se acerca a Haymitch, obteniendo sólo un "uff" por respuesta. Él termina golpeándose la espalda contra los armarios y cayendo al piso.

"Reconciliación", balbucea Gale, con la respiración entrecortada, mientras yace en el suelo. "Retirada. Perdón. Lo que sea".

Haymitch se ríe mientras le pasa por encima. "Grandes palabras para un borracho".

"Sí, bueno, me salen más sobrias cuando estoy enfadado".

"Lamentable".

Gale intenta levantarse, pero tropieza con los azulejos del suelo, y termina en la misma posición.

"Creo que se han abierto los puntos".

"Deja de quejarte"

"Dejaré de quejarme cuando dejes de regodearte".

Haymitch se burla un rato más.

Poco después Gale empieza a sentir una resaca somnolienta. Lucha por un tiempo, pero el calor alrededor de su cabeza excesivo. Pierde el conocimiento sobre las baldosas.

Haymitch está a punto de pisar los puntos de sutura que Gale había mencionado, pero no sabe dónde están, y no es lo suficiente rencoroso como para buscarlos.

En su lugar, pasa por encima de él, se lava las manos pegajosas por el alcohol, y se pasa una mano por el pelo. Coge un caramelo de menta del pequeño bote de cristal en la barra de la cocina, y se lo mete en la boca antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Gale se hace cargo de la situación bastante más tarde. No está seguro de que hora es. La iluminación insinúa que está anocheciendo, lo que quiere decir que ha estado _ausente_ unas cuantas horas, pero supone que no importa. Se sienta y recuerda su borrachera al mirar alrededor de la cocina de Haymitch. Hay un latido doloroso en la mitad de su frente, y tiene la lengua seca y pastosa. Se agarra a la encimera con la mano izquierda, pero el esfuerzo y la tirantez de los puntos es demasiado. Encorva la espalda contra los armarios, suspira, y empuja hacia arriba con la mano derecha.

Se inclina sobre el fregadero, tratando de pensar a través del dolor de cabeza en lo que había pasado durante la barra libre. No se acuerda de mucho, sólo pedazos confusos de conversación, intercambio de historias, y otros sinsentidos sin importancia.

Lava su cara con una mano y busca el armario de los vasos. Lo encuentra, agarra uno y lo llena de agua fría del grifo. Bebe algunos tragos, los suficientes como para tener que escupir el último antes de hacer subir los restos de licor que aún le quedan en el estómago. Realmente necesita acostumbrarse de nuevo al alcohol. Nunca había sido un bebedor tan débil.

Tira el resto del agua por el desagüe y deja el vaso en el fregadero. Se dirige fuera de la cocina, pero toma un caramelo de menta de un pequeño bote que se le había pasado por alto la primera vez. Es el único accesorio decorativo de la habitación, a menos que cuente como tales la estantería de los platos, la estufa y el horno. Juega con la envoltura de plástico arrugado. Le viene a la mente que debe ser cosa de su madre. Un pequeño recuerdo, algo que podría durar un tiempo y que sería difícil ignorar bajo la luz de la cocina y el brillo verdoso que emitían al contacto con ella. Piensa que debería dejarlo, porque tiene la sensación de que estaban allí sólo para Haymitch, pero no lo hace. Lo abre y lo lanza hacia arriba, recogiéndolo con la boca. En todo caso, le va a calmar la garganta durante un rato.

La quietud de la casa es un signo revelador de que Gale está solo. Camina a través de la puerta de salida segundos más tarde, abriéndose camino entre las botellas tiradas y los cristales rotos esparcidos por el suelo.

Se pregunta dónde fue Haymitch – medio borracho, confundido, y todavía lamentándose por su vida, mientras él estaba inconsciente. Se pregunta si fue a ver a Hazelle – es lo bastante tarde para que ella haya regresado del trabajo. Gale da media vuelta, cambiado la dirección de su casa por algún otro lugar. Es optimista, y espera que sus ideas no hayan arruinado nada de lo que estuviera pasando en entre Haymitch y su madre, si es que estaba pasando algo. Él espera que sea algo, por lo menos.

Entonces tiene que volver a dar la vuelta porque allí está Katniss, de nuevo, de rodillas, al lado de un arbusto plantado debajo de una de las ventanas de su casa. Las flores están abiertas a pesar de que es casi mediados del otoño, y las hojas son las más verdes que ha visto tan cerca del invierno. No hay indicios de manchas marrones que anuncien su muerte.

No quiere molestarla mientras ella sostiene cada una de las flores sobre las palmas de sus manos. Es como un ritual, allí agachada y con el cuello inclinado. No puede verle la cara para ser testigo de alguna lágrima, si es que las hay. Sigue tan silenciosa como una estatua, inconsciente de que la está mirando, y eso, de alguna manera, hace de la imagen una sinfonía agridulce. Algo bello con un vacio arrollador.

Quiere ser él y sólo él, la razón que le hace sentirse así, actuando rígida, entumecida y rota. Pero sabe que no lo es. Son todas esas primaveras del arbusto, también. Y es duro ver como sucede a pocos metros de distancia.

Da un paso hacia ella, las botas crujiendo en el cemento. Se detiene de nuevo. Cada vez que ella está cerca, siente su ruido amplificado. Incluso el cemento de la calle contra sus botas es más fuerte que el parloteo de la vecindad o el viento del Distrito.

Ella está demasiado absorta para darse cuenta. Eso le da a Gale una pausa, un momento de vacilación. Es la oportunidad que necesita para volverse, dar marcha atrás y recordar que no es su amigo nunca más. Que él no puede hacer nada.

Después, cuando mira hacia atrás, ella ha desaparecido.

* * *

Se encuentra a sí mismo recogiendo a Vick y Posy de la escuela. No ha esperado demasiado tiempo cuando las puertas se abren y una corriente de niños sale del edificio, separados en grupos de dos y de cuatro, mientras otros se desprenden y caminan por su cuenta.

La clase de Posy sale entes que la de Vick, y ella corre como un rayo al ver a Gale al otro lado de la acera. Zigzaguea a través del resto de los niños de diez años y se estrella contra el estómago de Gale. Él resopla por el golpe.

"Alguien se está haciendo más fuerte".

"Es desde que da empujones a todos los niños de su clase", dice Vick, que sigue a Posy a un ritmo mucho más razonable.

"No sabía que eras tan dura con ellos, Pose", dice Gale, acariciándole el hombro.

"No lo soy", responde ella, soltándose. "Sólo estaba escapándome".

"Escaparse no es divertido".

"Ya. Pero no pueden alcanzarme", dice mientras sonríe. Luego echa un vistazo a Vick. "¿No quieres ver a Villenia?".

"La vi en el almuerzo", Vick se encoge de hombros, apartando la mirada. "Ya tendré tiempo para verla más tarde."

"¡Pero te despides de ella todos los días!"

"Bueno. Hoy no. Lo haré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Pero Vick…".

"Pero nada, pequeña mocosa".

"¡La has estado evitando todo el día!"

Vick parece sorprendido por un segundo, pero se recompone rápidamente. "Ahora estás haciendo ese tipo de cosas. ¿Desde cuándo me espías durante el día, mocosa?".

"¡Todo el tiempo!. En el almuerzo, entre clases y durante el recreo. ¡Y no me llames mocosa!".

Gale comienza a sonreír. No lo puede evitar. Nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de verles pelear así.

"Te voy a llamar como yo quiera. Soy más mayor".

"Como si nunca hubieras dicho que no ibas a evitarla. ¡Mentiroso!". Ella saca la lengua.

"Yo no la he estado evitando. ¿Contenta ahora, pequeño insecto?".

La pequeña Posy empieza a humear. "Supongo que tendremos que preguntárselo a ella", dice. Luego grita, "¡Villenia!, por aquí".

Vick pasa a ser una hoja en blanco a medida que una palidez enfermiza se va apoderando de su cara.

"Vale Pose, está bien, No volveré a llamarte esas cosas de nuevo. Lo juro, voy a – ".

"Demasiado tarde", sonríe dulcemente.

Gale levanta la vista para ver a una niña caminando confundida hacia ellos, echándole un vistazo breve a él y mirando por encima de Vick y Posy mientras se muerde el labio. Posy sale a su encuentro a mitad de camino, posiblemente para asegurarse de que ella va a terminar el trayecto hasta donde ellos se encuentran.

"De acuerdo, Posy", dice Villenia, ahora con una sonrisa torcida. "¿De qué se trata?".

"De ti y de Vick", ella resopla. "¿De qué si no?... Venga Gale, vámonos a casa". Posy empieza a tirar de su muñeca, y Gale está encantado cuando Villenia los detiene.

"Espera un segundo", se dirige a Posy. Posy vacila mirando hacia atrás, pero Gale tira de ella lo suficiente para obligarle a quedarse.

"¿Así que tu eres Gale?", sonríe, extendiendo la mano. Gale la toma. "Es agradable conocerte, por fin. Vick te menciona todo el tiempo".

Gale encuentra eso difícil de creer. "¿En serio?... Bueno, me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de ti, pero –".

Vick resopla, y sorprendentemente, Villenia empieza a reírse.

"No, no podría", dice ella, su ojo se curva con una ceja levantada. "Él me odia".

Gale pone cara de extrañeza, sin saber cómo reaccionar. "No lo creo".

"No, de verdad", asegura, mirando por encima de Vick. Gale se da cuenta de la gran brecha entre ellos. "Él no piensa que yo valga la pena. Pero el sentimiento en mutuo. Así que supongo que estamos en paz".

Gale baja la mirada a Posy, mientras simultáneamente ella la sube hacia arriba.

"Oh". Gale se rasca la cabeza. Lo siento. Me equivoque por completo.

"Pero…" Posy parece asombrada y molesta. "¡Solíais hablar todo el tiempo!. Vick te seguía a todas partes. Eso es lo que algunos chicos hacen conmigo. Así que pensé…"

Villenia se arrodilla para mirar a Posy a la cara.

"No te preocupes, Posy. Tú y yo estábamos equivocadas. Y realmente, resulta que tu hermano puede ser divertido. Pero no tiene nada más para llamar mi atención", dice ella, encogiéndose de hombros y con la voz desbordando burla. "Me alegro de que por fin me deje tranquila", se pone de pié después de dar a Posy un pequeño empujón en el estómago y tuerce la vista hacia Vick. "¿No querías ir detrás de todas las otras chicas, de todos modos?".

"Vick la mira fijamente – ha estado mirándola así todo el tiempo. Cuando Gale aparta los ojos de la interacción de las chicas, no puede evitar fijarse en cómo Vick clava la mirada en los ojos de esa niña.

"Sí", dice Vick. "Hay un montón de chicas interesantes por aquí. Quería demostrar que tú lo eras. Ya sabes, por ayudarte. Pero supongo que todo el mundo tenía razón sobre ti", se encoge de hombros, imitando sus frases indiferentes. "Es una lástima que no estuvieras a la altura de las expectativas".

Eso le hace ganarse una mirada furiosa de Villenia. "Cuchillos", dice ella. "Nunca lo entenderé. Pero si eso es lo que hace que todas las otras chicas estén dispuestas a hacerte la pelota, entonces supongo que ellas no esperaban mucho de ti, tampoco".

La mandíbula de Vick se cierra negándose a dar marcha atrás, pero su cara dice otra cosa. Cede, y dice en un tono algo más tranquilo, "¿qué más piensas de mí, Villenia?".

Ella continúa con una mirada feroz. "Eres un verdadero – ", hace una pausa y mira hacia Posy, luego dice, "…un verdadero idiota, algunas veces. Pero también eres bueno haciéndome reír, a veces. Ella niega con la cabeza, casi con lástima. "Como he dicho, nada más que eso".

Está frente a Posy y Gale, y tras sus últimas palabras, su mirada es sincera y compungida, aunque su voz todavía es distante. "Siento haber dicho todo esto delante de vosotros. Yo tan sólo… Nosotros tan sólo – ".

Gale levanta una mano. "No te preocupes. Creo que todos queremos decirle a Vick lo que se nos pasa por la cabeza de vez en cuando".

Ella sonríe un poco. "Me alegro de haberle puesto cara al nombre, sin embargo", dice. "Y gracias por llamarme otra vez, Posy".

Posy agarra la pierna del pantalón de Gale, parece terriblemente afectada y bastante angustiada. "De nada".

Villenia les da a todos una última sonrisa, diciendo adiós. Luego se vuelve a Vick y le dice, "Adiós Vick", con la misma sonrisa, actuando como si ninguna de las palabras que le arrojó hubieran sucedido en absoluto.

"Adiós", dice él, y observa cómo se aleja. Cuando ella ya está fuera de su vista, Vick sigue mirando al horizonte.

Gale se acerca a acariciar su hombro. Vámonos de aquí, Vick. Probablemente la cena estará lista –".

Vick se sacude la mano de Gale enfurecido. "Sí, sí, vámonos.

Y Gale desearía haber intervenido, después de todo, porque Vick suena más implacable que nunca.

En unos segundos, Vick se ha alejado lo suficiente como para no oírles. Posy le frena, agarrando su pierna y tirando de ella con fuerza. Levanta la vista hacia él con sus enormes ojos significativos y dice: "No se suponía que iba a pasar de esta manera. Se suponía que le iba a perdonar por haber sido tan mezquino con ella".

Gale le da una sonrisa triste. "A veces", dice. "A veces, él tiene que aprender a demostrar por qué merece ser perdonado. Hasta entonces, tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias, Pose".

Él trata de explicarle hasta que ella susurra: "Pero él la quiere".

"Sí, Posy, lo sé.

Ve a Vick frente a ellos, vagando hacia delante humeante y furioso, con las manos en los bolsillos, la espalda encorvada y todos sus músculos en tensión.

Gale se pregunta si Vick entiende que a veces, cuando quieres a alguien, no siempre significa que el sentimiento sea mutuo. Y ahora, se siente mucho más desesperado que antes, porque de toda la gente a la que podría pasarle algo así, Vick era el último que lo necesitaba. La edad, ahora mismo, no importa. No importa si Vick es joven, y lo que siente por Villenia es fuerte, porque eso no hace que las emociones desaparezcan antes.

Y tampoco importa lo que Vick diga al respecto, sobre todo si se ríe o actúa como si no le importase, o lo niega con todas sus fuerzas – todo es fingido. Es el mejor actor de todos ellos.

La peor parte es que Gale no puede hacer nada al respecto. No puede cambiar los sentimientos de Vick, o su arrogancia, o su bravuconería, o sus métodos. Gale no puede protegerlo. Y en unos años más, si Vick sigue así, va a ser un espectáculo desagradable de hombre. Tal vez será el próximo Haymitch del Distrito. O tal vez madure. De cualquier manera, Gale no quiere correr ningún riesgo.

Esos pensamientos le impulsan a dejar a Posy y alcanzar a Vick. Gale le tira del hombro, eficazmente, porque él tiene que girar sobre si mismo en un traspié para recuperar el equilibrio.

"¿Qué diablos?".

"Posy, puedes continuar sola, ¿verdad?".

Ella asiente con la cabeza, mirándoles con los ojos como platos.

"Dile a mamá que estaremos en casa pronto", dice Gale. Ella sale corriendo todavía con la mirada llena de preocupación y con alguna lágrima deslizándose por sus mejillas.

"Gale", dice Vick bruscamente. "Qué es – ".

"Nunca te he contado nada", le dice, "sobre lo que hice en la escuela, ¿verdad?".

"Que tiene eso que ver con nada".

Gale agarra los hombros de Vick. "Hacemos exactamente lo mismo, Vick. Y nadie te importa realmente, hasta que hay alguien que lo hace. Yo perdí mi oportunidad. No quiero que tú pierdas la tuya, también".

Vick se le queda mirando. "No voy a ser como tú, Gale"

La réplica le hace parar momentáneamente. "Bueno, Vick, no lo serás. Y la mejor manera de que sea así es no lamentar las cosas que haces. Si quieres ir a buscarla, deberías hacerlo".

"¿Quién ha dicho que ella me guste?". Iré tras ella si quiero. Yo no soy tan débil como tú".

Libera lentamente los hombros de Vick, apoyando las manos sobre sus brazos. "Está bien Vick, confío en ti. No voy a molestarte con cosas como esta otra vez, siempre y cuando me prometas… que no las lamentarás. ¿De acuerdo? Extiende la mano para apretarla con la de Vick.

Vick observa la acción por un momento, para después mirar a Gale directamente a los ojos". Tú no… no tienes que hacer de esto algo tan grave, ¿sabes?", le dice, y luego agarra su mano, sellando la promesa.

Gale le sonríe, la mayoría de las sensaciones de desesperación se desvanecen, dejando un poco de alivio a su paso.

"Creo que lo haré – al menos, contigo".

Gale parpadea hacia abajo, a sus manos, y lentamente las libera.

"Aunque, ¿Gale?"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias, Supongo", dice, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y empezando a caminar.

Gale le sigue mientras pone las manos a salvo en sus bolsillos, atrapando la calidez de la promesa de Vick, y rezando para que permanezca allí.

* * *

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a AngeliqueEvans y Lizz9 por sus revisiones. He tratado de subir este nuevo capítulo lo antes posible por vosotras (¿sois chicas?... sospecho que sí). Espero que os guste. Si sois un poco pacientes, no tendréis que leer el original en inglés.

Me haría mucha ilusión alguna revisión más.

Un beso a todos


	6. Nauseas

Esta vez ha sido más difícil, no sé si porque el capítulo es importante. Se avecinan cambios. Y mucha angustia.

**Capítulo seis – nauseas**

_'mi __muñeca,__un corazón puro__,  
__cambia las tornas __y empújalo __hacia fuera__  
__y mírame romperme lentamente__'-__ hugo, sweetest cure._

* * *

El día siguiente no puede llegar lo suficiente rápido. Gale no sabe si hay alguna razón más para querer salir de su casa cuanto antes, pero la cena no fue un acontecimiento fabuloso. Todo el mundo estaba desgastado, todos por razones diferentes, y nadie parecía querer hablar de ellas. Era difícil no dejar que todas las sensaciones se filtrasen dentro de Gale, sumándose a las suyas, y al efecto en cascada impregnando la casa.

Posy todavía estaba molesta por la pelea con Villenia, sus mejillas enturbiadas de rojo, y con manchas de lágrimas visibles para cualquier ojo entrenado. Vick mantenía el silencio, sin energía para hacer bromas y demasiado desanimado para que eso le importase. Incluso Rory, que se perdió toda la acción del día, entró a trompicones por la puerta, con todo el polvo del carbón colgándole del cuello y los brazos y el pelo, y con los ojos ocultos por los desordenados mechones de su flequillo. No dijo ni una palabra a nadie, sólo se abalanzó sobre su comida, y comió, y comió, y comió.

Gale podía saborear la nube de polvo de cenizas que se desprendía de Rory, y había algo adictivo en ella. Dondequiera que fuese, ese tipo de sabor le seguía, y resultaba tan familiar que era relajante. La dosis era la justa, llenando sus pulmones en una combustión lenta, como un cigarrillo improvisado. Le nublaba la mente y le cubría la lengua, adhiriéndose al suelo de su boca.

No sirvió de nada cuando miró a su madre. Ella era la más compungida de todos. El corazón parecía pesarle a través de la ropa y del delantal desatado que olvidó quitarse. Verla se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza agudo que empujaba su comodidad fingida a través de su cuerpo, y sólo sabía que lo había estropeado todo. Haymitch lo estropeó, pero era todo culpa de suya. Nunca debió de ir a tratar de golpear algún sentimiento de ese jodido descerebrado. No sabía por qué estaba tan interesado en visitarle, en primer lugar. Todo lo que ocurrió fue otro error, y no estaba seguro de cómo repararlo a tiempo.

Terminó por pasar la noche mirando al techo de su cuarto. Tenía pensamientos extraños. Empezó a pensar en su padre, luego en su madre, entonces en lo que estaría pensando su padre con su madre toda enferma y triste por otro hombre que no era él.

Pero era razonable, ¿no?. Amar a alguien más.

Su madre todavía llevaba su anillo de casada algunos días, los que realmente lo echaba de menos. Pero otros días, no lo hacía en absoluto. Debía estar escondido y fuera de su vista. El anillo era su forma de resistirse, porque aún lo amaba, pero era capaz de dejarle ir. Era un proceso y desde luego, era la mejor forma de reparación emocional que ella podía tener.

¿Tenía Haymitch a alguien?, ¿alguien que le había sido arrebatado, también?. Sus ojos eran lo suficientemente trágicos. Su vida lo era. Gale no podía averiguar si eso convertía a Haymitch en una persona egoísta o no, dañando a los demás para distanciarse de sí mismo y de todos. ¿Podía ser una forma retorcida de protegerles?, ¿de mantenerles a salvo de sus tragedias particulares?. ¿O simplemente era un hombre enfermo?.

Pero, si eso era cierto, si distanciarse era egoísta, entonces Gale era una persona muy muy egoísta. Todos esos pensamientos no cambiaban el hecho de que sólo se quedaba en el Distrito durante cinco días cada vez.

A la mañana siguiente, Gale se siente incapaz de ir al bosque. Ella va a estar allí, y todavía no ha conseguido llegar a ninguna parte con ella. Le duelen los puntos, y aún tiene que averiguar lo que significan – por qué lo hizo, para qué se supone que eran. Tal vez eran sólo un recuerdo – un pequeño regalo que ella quería hacerle, en esta ocasión. Pero se supone que debe ser al revés. Caminando por las calles del Distrito 12, él teme perder la oportunidad de dejarla con algo también.

Camina penosamente hacia la plaza de las compras, con todas las tiendas despertando para una mañana más. Pero una de ellas ya está trabajando duro, sus olores le golpean los sentidos desde todas las direcciones. Se empuja a sí mismo, y da un paso a través de la puerta de la panadería.

La levadura y la masa están muy concentradas en el ambiente, hacen que le escueza la nariz y le causan una nausea en lugar de hambre o algún tipo de sensación agradable.

Hay varias personas en el interior, comprando masa cruda para hacer más tarde, o pasteles para un desayuno rápido. Algunos son vertiginosos en sus prisas, otros, perezosos y encorvados en los taburetes y bancos. El sitio es más grande de lo que parece desde el exterior. Falso ladrillo y ventanas que invitan a un espacio amplio y feliz.

Gale toma asiento junto a una de las ventanas, esperando a que la gente del mostrador desaparezca. Observa cómo Peeta obsequia con una sonrisa genuina a todo el que llega. El pan es sin duda una creación maravillosa, pero hay gente que viene sólo por las sonrisas.

Gale no está seguro de cuándo, pero Peeta se abre paso y se sienta frente a él.

"Gale", dice alegremente. "Tenía la esperanza de que vendrías. Necesitaba verte a solas".

"Sí. No podía defraudarte", responde.

"¿Quieres comer algo?"

"No", dice él, un poco demasiado rápido. "No, gracias. Gran desayuno".

"Por supuesto".

Están en silencio un tiempo, y Peeta parece inquieto, sus ojos miran fijamente la mesa antes de elevarse para mirar a Gale.

"Yo… quiero hablar contigo sobre algo".

Hay un gran peso en la voz de Peeta, una seriedad que es difícil de definir. Gale se sienta más erguido.

"Se trata de Katniss", dice, manteniendo el contacto visual. "Es una cuestión importante y arriesgada, así que no la desestimes de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?".

Gale asiente con la cabeza, pero sabe que es mentira. Cuando las cosas implican a Katniss, está seguro hay un abismo entre ellos en cuanto a lo que pueden y no pueden ponerse de acuerdo.

"He estado pensando. Y tal vez", dice. "Quizá ella podría ir contigo algunos días".

Gale se ahoga. "Eso no es una buena idea".

"No, escúchame". Las manos de Peeta se cierran levemente. "Katniss lo necesita. Ella necesita experimentar lo que se siente al ver el mundo. La primera vez – no fue siquiera una primera vez. Eso no era el mundo, ¿verdad?. No eran más que arenas y trampas. Traté de protegerla lo mejor que pude, pero ahora todo es diferente. Las cosas no son las mismas".

Su voz es apasionada y tensa. Es obvio que ha estado pensando en esto desde hace tiempo.

"Sí", dice Gale después de un rato. "Sin embargo no significa que sea mejor. ¿Qué quieres que vea, Peeta?".

"Yo – ". Peeta vacila. No puede obtener las palabras, y Gale casi puede sentir su recelo y frustración. "Quiero que sepa que hay vida fuera del pequeño mundo en el que se ha encerrado. Le he dado un cuaderno. Un diario, para que escriba las cosas buenas que ve en la gente cada día". Suspira. "Pensé que le ayudaría a darse cuenta de que hay gente buena en el mundo. Para que pueda confiar en alguien, además de en mí.

Gale se inclina hacia atrás en su silla. "¿Pará que necesita el diario, entonces, si ya te tiene a ti?".

Eso suena un poco amargo. Más amargo de lo que él quería dar a entender. Peeta debe ignorarlo, porque ni siquiera se inmuta.

"Una vez me hablaste, durante la Guerra. Me dijiste el modo en que Katniss elegiría entre nosotros basándose en quién necesitaría para poder sobrevivir".

"Exactamente", dice Gale. "Tú eres lo mejor que podía pasarle. Ella sólo sobrevive gracias a ti. Todavía es así, por lo que he visto. ¿Qué importa el mundo?".

Peeta tiene ese fuego en los ojos, esa mirada que, tal vez, Katniss le ayudó a desarrollar. Tal vez siempre la tuvo. "Importa porque lo necesita. Ella está sobreviviendo, pero no está viviendo, y no puedo soportarlo". Sus manos tiemblan y golpea la mesa con uno de sus puños. "No puedo soportar verla perderse lejos de mí. Algunos días, no puedo hacerme cargo de ella por las pesadillas – tuercen mis pensamientos. Me despierto y creo que ella es un fantasma, pero no lo es. Ella es real, sin embargo hay veces que no creo que lo sea. Y ella cuida de mí – pero, ¿cómo puedo protegerla cuando ni siquiera puedo diferenciar lo que es real de lo que no?. ¿Cómo puedo alejar la tristeza que siente si no puedo resucitar lo que la causa?".

Duele, la forma en que habla. Está desesperado por una cura – habla como si ella tuviera una enfermedad, y eso le está conduciendo por un camino que él no debería transitar. Quizá ella está realmente enferma. Gale lo ha visto, la forma en que se mueve y se para cuando cree estar a solas. Su manera quebrada de caminar, y su actitud. Gale pone los codos sobre la mesa y lanza una mirada férrea sobre Peeta.

"Ella te quiere. ¿No es eso suficientemente real?. Tú la quieres. Confía en mí. Ella es feliz".

"Sin embargo, no lo es – ".

"Lo que pasa con el duelo, Peeta, es que es diferente para cada uno. Puede tomar realmente mucho tiempo. Podría durar toda la vida. No puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.

"Lo sé", susurra, sus manos agarran violentamente las raíces de su pelo rubio. "Pero quiero intentarlo".

Gale aprieta los dientes. Peeta es un bastardo persistente, y de la peor clase porque es el amor lo que le hace actuar así. La gente enamorada hace cosas absurdas. Gale debería saberlo.

"Quiero que pueda ver como el mundo se está recomponiendo, Gale", dice Peeta, levantando la vista de los arañazos en la mesa. "Que vea como las cosas pueden cambiar a mejor".

Y de repente, Gale sabe por qué está tan furioso. Por qué su ira está creciendo y creciendo, mientras su corazón se contrae. El muro que colocó alrededor de si mismo antes de entrar en la panadería se está desmoronando delante de sus narices ante la más mínima presión.

"Es una mala idea", vuelve con lo mismo. "No sé cómo será recibida en el Capitolio. Y tendría que enviar una solicitud a Paylor, conseguir una habitación para ti y para ella, encontrar algo para que ambos podáis hacer mientras yo – ".

"Sólo para ella", dice Peeta. "Para mí no".

Su ira sigue en aumento. "¿Por qué?".

"Por qué si yo estoy allí, eso va a distorsionar su percepción de todo".

"Tal vez ella necesitará algo así. ¿Sabe algo de esto?".

"No pero – "

"¿No puedes dejar que tome una sola decisión por sí misma?, dice Gale, tratando de disimular el acaloramiento con un tono calmado. "Actúas como si fuera una muñeca, pero ella es un artículo jodidamente dañado. Los dos lo sois, y nada puede remediarlo. Así que acepta las cosas como son".

Puede ver como la mandíbula de Peeta se tensa, casi puede oír el chirrido entre sus dientes.

"Creo que ambos sabemos que no iría por su cuenta".

"Creo que lo haría".

Gale se ríe. "Lo que tu digas".

"Vuelve para el almuerzo", dice Peeta."Entonces lo veremos. Y si ella dice que sí, ya estas llamando a Paylor y diciéndole que consiga una habitación para ella".

Gale ha estado ignorando la tensión desde que empezaron hablar del tema. Ahora, apenas puede ver a través de ella. Peeta está actuando duro, con palabras enérgicas y amenazantes, tratando de resultar intimidante, tratando de hacerle explotar. Puede que funcione con otros, pero Gale sabe controlarse. Está demasiado acostumbrado a hacerlo.

"Haré lo que yo quiera".

"Entonces no creo que llamar sea un problema".

En un instante Gale está de píe, la silla volando hacia atrás y golpeando el pómulo de Peeta. La cabeza de Peeta arrojándose a un lado, y una sonrisa partida dibujándose en su perfil.

"Supongo que finalmente ambos estamos de acuerdo en algo, ¿no?", Peeta pregunta, antes de reírse.

Y Gale no puede creer que haya cedido. Su tapadera ha sido descubierta. Peeta ha visto a través de él desde el principio. Sus ojos resplandecen por encima de Gale deliberadamente. El golpe y su ira eran todo lo que necesitaba.

Gale no puede soportarlo. Se vuelve y atraviesa acechante la puerta.

* * *

Sus piernas le llevan al bosque. Está sordo, no puede escuchar si está creando un caos entre las ramas o si es silencioso como un asesino.

"Él quiere que vengas conmigo", dice, de píe, por encima de ella, una vez que llega a su rincón. Ella no se mueve un milímetro, tan cerrada y compacta como puede llegar a estar, con los brazos envueltos apretadamente alrededor de sus piernas. No habla.

"¿Lo sabías?", pregunta.

Cuando permanece en silencio, se inclina y la sujeta por los hombros. "¿Lo hacías?"

Ella se estremece, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, él no siente un golpe de calor filtrándose a través de las palmas de sus manos, o la sensación incomoda de estar demasiado cerca.

La suelta, incorporándose y respirando profundamente. "Él te va a preguntar. O a decírtelo. No dejes que te obligue".

Vuelve los ojos hacia él. Le está cegando sol, y eso hace que la piel de Katniss parezca más oscura y el blanco de sus ojos más inminente.

"El no me obliga a hacer nada".

"No mientas".

Ella se pone de píe con un movimiento rápido, su trenza se zarandea. "No lo hago".

La mira fijamente, pero no puede decir si está fingiendo. "No tienes porque agradarle siempre".

Ve como su garganta se hincha cuando traga saliva. "Apenas le conoces. A ninguno de nosotros".

"¿Y qué?", dice. "Sé lo suficiente. Sólo haz lo que tú quieras".

Ella le mira por encima del hombro. "¿Crees que no voy a hacerlo?".

Quizá sólo iba a ser duro pasar por la experiencia. Pero él no quiere que vaya – no puede querer.

"Espero que tomes la decisión correcta", le dice, encogiéndose de hombros, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, y dándose la vuelta para irse.

No se quita de la cabeza lo indefensa que parece, allí de píe, y cómo tal vez él podría ayudar – cómo tal vez…

Pero no puede pensar ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo llega demasiado rápido. Su madre tiene el día libre – porque es su último día, o porque se siente igual que ayer, no está seguro. No pregunta, porque ella no le pregunta, tampoco.

Sabe que está contra las cuerdas. Hay que utilizar demasiada energía ocultarlo, y ella nunca ha sido una persona que pase por alto las cosas obvias. Se queda haciéndole compañía en la vacuidad de la casa, con la televisión apagada acumulando polvo y los colores de la tarde mezclándose en un amarillo suave.

"Tendré que ir a la panadería pronto", comienza.

Ella deja el cesto de la ropa y se sienta a su lado en el sofá. "¿La panadería?"

"Sí. Dije que lo haría. ¿Recuerdas?".

Ella sonríe. "Pensé que estabas mintiendo".

"Pensé que lo hacía, también".

"¿Entonces por qué vas?". Coge una camisa – una de Posy – con flores amarillas y rosas, y empieza a doblarla.

"He visto a todos los demás. Supongo que siento como si tuviera que visitarle a él también"

Ella coloca la camisa sobre la mesa de café, ralentizando sus movimientos. "¿Quién son… todos los demás?"

De repente, se siente atrapado. Trata de ignorar la pregunta. "Vosotros. Katniss. No he hablado con Peeta cara a cara, todavía".

Ella murmura: "¿Dónde estuviste ayer?".

"Dando una vuelta".

"¿Por el bosque?".

"Sí".

Coge una de las camisas de Vick, una azul brillante. "Haymitch vino por casa cuando estabas fuera".

"¿Haymitch?"

"Sí. Me dijo que no me necesitaba más para limpiar su casa".

Gale aprieta la tela de sus vaqueros desgastados con la mano. "¿Lo hizo?".

"Debería de haberme…" ella se ríe. Realmente él nunca me ha necesitado".

Ella lleva puesto su anillo. Gale nota su destello cuando dobla la camisa.

"Sí, lo hace. Todavía lo hace".

Ella le mira. "No me consueles, Gale".

Se pone de pié. "Voy a volver pronto".

"Gale – ".

"¿Crees que papá estaría furioso con él?. Yo lo estoy. Te veré más tarde, mamá.

Camina hacia la puerta y sale lentamente, dejando el sufrimiento de su madre en un profundo, y forzoso silencio.

* * *

Tiene que ir a la panadería en primer lugar. Está en dirección opuesta a la casa de Haymitch, y desea que no lo estuviera. Le gustaría haberse desahogado antes de encontrarse con Peeta. Sin embargo, está más furioso que antes. La ira está cavando hondo. Su cuchillo todavía está sujeto a su cinturón. Una leve confrontación con sus impulsos, y tendrá que contenerse para no usarlo.

Ignora la indicación de la puerta, rotulada con un cartel de '_cerrado para almorzar_', aunque Gale no está seguro de si alguien iba a creerlo. Respira profundo antes de entrar, sintiendo el ligero residuo de las cenizas que aún recubren el aire de sus pulmones, antes de volver a inhalar la levadura y la masa de antes. Las cenizas ayudan a bloquear la desagradable sensación.

Están sentados en un banco contra la pared, Peeta está hablando con ella, pero se detiene cuando Gale se abre paso.

Peeta asiente con la cabeza en su dirección, "Justo a tiempo".

"No puedo quedarme mucho", Gale contesta.

Katniss está evitando los ojos de ambos, mirando atentamente la mesa. Después a la cara de Peeta, mordiéndose el labio. Gale no recuerda la última vez que ella mostró su inseguridad tan abiertamente.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto?", pregunta Gale desde el otro lado de la habitación. Siente el impulso de marcharse en sus pies.

Katniss mira a Peeta. Él le devuelve la mirada. Ella abre la boca, pero es devastadora en su silencio. Gale quiere romperlo. El aire es demasiado denso y turbio.

"Yo… Voy a ir", dice ella. Gale no puede decir si con resignación o consentimiento.

"¿Qué le dijiste, Peeta?".

Peeta pone los ojos sobre Gale, mirándole enfurecido. "Le explique mi parte".

La mano de Gale se cierra en un puño. "¿Entonces tengo la oportunidad de explicar la mía?"

Toma un taburete y lo arrastra a su banco, no escucha a Peeta decir nada. Sorprendentemente, es Katniss quien habla.

"No importa lo que digas. Voy a ir".

"Ne seas temeraria"

"¿No puedes escucharme?. Culpas a Peeta por obligarme con esto, pero tú ni siquiera me escuchas.

En lugar de colocar el taburete frente al banco, lo empuja con fuerza hacia un lado, golpeando una de las mesas con un ruido estremecedor.

"No sabes dónde te estás metiendo", dice con voz baja y áspera. "Yo no soy Peeta y no voy a tratarte como a un bebe".

Ninguno de los dos parece sorprendido por su arrebato.

"No esperaba que lo hicieras".

Él coloca sus manos sobre la mesa, mirándola fijamente.

"Vas a necesitar tu diario de las cosas buenas".

Ella sigue con el rostro petrificado cuando le mira, sus labios se aprietan en una línea.

"Gale, ya es suficiente – ".

Le lanza a Peeta la peor burla que puede encontrar. "Eres un necio enviándola conmigo. ¿No te arrepientes, aún?".

Casi piensa que Peeta perderá el control de si mismo y le golpeará. Pero es un hombre mejor, y permanece en su asiento mirándole con indiferencia.

"¿Me creerías si te dijera que confiaba en ti?"

Y eso es lo peor que Peeta podría haber dicho. Gale titubea, alejándose de la mesa, haciendo que las patas metálicas tiemblen.

Se vuelve y se dirige a la puerta, su espalda se tensa ante sus miradas mientras le observan marcharse.

"¿Cuándo vas a llamar a Paylor?, grita Peeta, antes de que Gale pueda alcanzar la salida.

"Después de matar a alguien", Gale murmura, cerrando la puerta con un gran portazo.

* * *

Nada de la agitación previa se ha disipado cuando llega a la puerta de Haymitch. Llama, alto y rotundo hasta que Haymitch da un tirón para abrirla.

"¿Qué mierda está pasando?"

Gale le lanza un puñetazo al pómulo, luego al ojo, luego a la nariz. Algo cruje. Una ráfaga de ímpetu atraviesa su mente y su pecho.

Haymitch cae hacia dentro, las manos contra su cara, tratando de mantener todos los fragmentos unidos.

"Estúpido hijo de puta", Gale le grita, pateando la puerta para cerrarla. La casa está destartalada. Hecha pedazos, con mesas y sillas volcadas y cojines esparcidos alrededor. "¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?".

Haymitch deja escapar un gemido grave antes de echarse a reír. Se ríe y se ríe. Podría estar borracho, por cómo tropieza y cae de espaladas.

"Sólo seguí tu consejo", dice ente carcajadas, y se ríe un poco más.

"¡Cállate!", grita Gale. Se acerca aún más. "¡Cállate. Cállate!".

Haymitch gruñe, escupe, y luego continúa cacareando. Gale no puede hacer nada al respecto.

"No la merecías, de todas maneras", le susurra, pateándolo. Después sale rápidamente por la puerta.

Sigue sintiendo que huye, y no puede parar de verlo todo rojo. No puede dejar de sentir que ha fracasado.

* * *

Casi ha descuartizado un árbol. Usa su cuchillo sobre un abeto delgado, el triángulo del filo transformándose en una gran cicatriz en su costado. Las astillas de madera le golpean la cara, dejando pequeños restos de suciedad y polvo sobre él. La camisa no puede soportar la tensión de sus músculos, y acaba rasgándose a la altura del hombro, dejando a la vista los puntos de sutura. Han empezado a sangrar, pero no puede ocupar la mente en esas cosas.

Están sólo él y el árbol, ahora. La hoja gira desafilándose mientras la madera se quiebra. Las esquirlas encuentran su camino debajo sus uñas y sus manos. Hay algo liberador en ello – todas esas punzadas profundas e hirientes, como pequeñas agujas clavándosele. Son como garras, y no quiere dejarlas ir.

Está casi a medio camino antes de que su cuchillo se destroce. Pero está desesperado. Corre a su antiguo escondite, para encontrar algunas flechas. Rompe la punta de una y la empuja dentro de la grieta en el árbol. Su color comienza a parecerse a la carne después de mirarlo un minuto demasiado largo. Y ve la sangre, la ve cayendo de las astillas, y la ve en sus manos y debajo de sus uñas. Puede que sea la suya.

Utiliza una flecha más antes de que el árbol se derrumbe hacia delante. Es tan delgado que lo puede coger con una mano, pero da unos pasos hacia atrás y deja que aplaste un poco de hierba y maleza. Cruje y se rompe con una pequeña sacudida.

No se siente mejor después. Se hunde hacia abajo y se sienta en la hierba, recostado contra lo que dejo vivo de aquel árbol.

Su pecho palpita, y el sudor cubre la parte de atrás de su camisa. "Lo siento", susurra al árbol destrozado, y al bosque, y a todo lo que ha tratado de hacer pero no ha podido.

Escucha un pájaro sobre él en el árbol vecino, entonando algo hermoso y absolutamente melancólico. La canción contiene notas menores, las que las almas perdidas cantan vagando por las calles. Es despreciable. Las nauseas que Gale ha estado sintiendo todo el día se arrastran de nuevo a su garganta, coaccionando a su estómago para convulsionarse y liberarse de la caja torácica.

Lo necesita, pero no quiere. No quiere. Sin embargo el pájaro sigue cantando la misma melodía, y sus manos no son suficientes para mantener las nauseas fuera de su cuerpo, y él no quiere hacerlo.

Gale vomita.

Todo es un completo caos.

Y no hay forma de arreglarlo.

* * *

De alguna manera consigue volver a casa. No hace caso de su madre y sus miradas. Tropieza en la ducha, y se queda dentro hasta que escucha a Vick y Posy pisoteando a través de la puerta de entrada.

Deja que el agua se evapore en su espalda, enrojeciéndola, poniéndola en carne viva. Le nubla la mente con punzadas de calor, hasta que se desvanece en entumecimiento por el frío. Fue inevitable tener que enjuagar el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, débil y dolorido. Tarda quince minutos en vestirse, en parte porque no quiere hacerlo, pero sobre todo por lo que tiene que hacer cuando salga de su cuarto.

Vick y Posy están en sus respectivas habitaciones cuando se dirige a la cocina. Hazelle de inmediato golpea sus oídos: "Nunca me has faltado al respecto así".

Su voz habría sido venenosa si no hubiera estado tan hechizado por las heridas de su cuerpo y el dolor de su mente.

"¿Así, cómo?", dice mordaz, pasando por delante de ella.

"Te hice una pregunta cuando entraste, ¿hace cuánto?, ¿dos horas?. Y me ignoraste. Te fuiste tan pronto como –".

"No te estoy ignorando ahora", dice, deteniéndose frente al nuevo teléfono. No pudo evitar comprarlo a pesar de las reticencias de su madre. El plástico está brillante, con polvo entre las ranuras. La telefonía no había llegado a las viviendas, así que tuvo que fijar un cable a la toma de telefonía general, y poner ciertos números en la lista de contactos, pero ellos nunca lo usarán, así que, ¿qué sentido tenía?. Gale rápidamente descuelga el teléfono y empieza a marcar. Hazelle pone sus manos en las caderas, con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Qué estás haciendo?".

"Te lo diré después", suspira, apoyándose en la pared.

Marca el número y espera a escuchar la señal de línea. "Oficina del presidente Paylor. ¿Quién llama?".

No mucha gente tiene acceso al número de Paylor. Empezó siendo una medida de seguridad preventiva, y aún lo sigue siendo. Como es habitual, contesta la secretaria con su tono monótono y aparentemente impasible. Pero Gale ya había escuchado antes esa voz amargada, así que usa su nombre de pila para saludar.

"Hola Brenda. Soy Gale".

"Ohh, Hawthorne. ¿Por qué llamas?. Pensé que estabas perdiendo el tiempo en el Distrito 12".

Gale se frota la frente. "Sólo déjame hablar con Paylor, Brenda".

Ella chasquea la lengua con desaprobación. "Estás un poco susceptible, ¿no?". Luego la línea cambia a otra conexión diferente.

"Paylor al habla".

"Soy Gale".

"No tienes que volver hasta mañana". La llamada ha dado qué pensar a Paylor. Gale siente la sospecha detrás de sus palabras – en todos los años que ha estado visitando el Distrito, nunca ha llamado.

"No se trata de mis días de vacaciones. Se trata de… Katniss"

"¿Katniss?", pregunta Paylor, transformando su tono sospechoso en otro incrédulo. "¿Qué pasa con ella?".

"Nada", dice rápidamente. "Lo está haciendo muy bien. Solo que quiere… hacer una visita al Capitolio".

"¿Una visita?"

"Más bien como un tour".

Pasa un instante antes de que Paylor pierda su falso sentido de la autoridad. Han estado trabajando juntos demasiado cerca los últimos años, y Paylor había perdido gradualmente la tensión que tenía frente a todo el mundo que no fuera de su equipo.

"¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Gale?, ¿qué permita que se pasee por el Capitolio?. Todavía hay hostilidad contra nosotros. ¿Esperas que jueguen limpio con el Sinsajo?".

Si hay algo que Gale pueda decir de su experiencia con las personas, es que el tiempo no cura todas las heridas. A veces el tiempo sólo las pudre y las hace crecer, dejándolas en peores condiciones que antes. El tiempo no es el remedio universal, y a decir verdad, Gale está demasiado cansado y furioso con ellas como para ser clemente nunca más.

"Sé que no lo harán, Paylor. Esa es la cosa. Pero los cuarteles están protegidos y esperaba –"

"¿Los cuarteles? Su seguridad puede ser fácilmente quebrantada. Además el suelo no es muy estable".

Gale retiene un gruñido de frustración. "Entonces, ¿hay habitaciones disponibles en los apartamentos para trabajadores?"

"Sabes la respuesta a eso, Gale", dice ella.

Y lo hace. Los apartamentos para trabajadores son sólo eso. Le habían asignado una habitación allí al llegar al Capitolio, con la promesa de uno mayor cuando formase parte de la Cámara Regional de Comercio. Una vez en su nueva casa, no supo qué hacer con tanto espacio, aparte de la rutina de comer y dormir, pero era agradable tener un lugar cómodo al que regresar después de un día largo.

Los pensamientos arremolinándose en su mente no le hacen sentir menos enfermo de lo que estaba en el bosque.

"¿Por qué vas a traerla, en primer lugar?", Paylor sigue. "Aquí no hay sitio, y está lejos de ser la mejor idea que has tenido".

"No es idea mía. Es de Peeta. Y para que conste, traté de persuadirle de lo contrario".

"Y entonces, ¿Katniss decidió que quería venir, también?".

Es como si Paylor tuviera la misma secuencia de pensamientos que tuvo él. "Supongo que sí".

"Bueno, Gale", dice después de un rato, "si quieres seguir con esto y jugar a ser su guardaespaldas, la mejor sugerencia que te puedo dar es reservar tu habitación extra y dejar que ella se quede contigo. Lo único que puedo hacer es establecer un perímetro de seguridad más estricto, pero no me pidas que pare el mundo por una sola persona".

La idea en voz alta es incluso peor que en su cabeza. No se le escapa la ironía de la cuestión.

"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto".

Casi puede oír como ella se encoge de hombros.

"Es tu funeral, Hawthorne. Si se reduce a eso, estoy segura de poder encontrar a alguien que te sustituya".

Gale cuelga, mirando fijamente el teléfono, antes de darse cuenta de que su madre continúa observándole.

Ella le da una mirada inquisitiva, la ira ha mutado en exasperación y sorpresa. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

Gale trata de forzar una pequeña sonrisa para ella, pero falla en última instancia. "Realmente no lo sé".

* * *

Gracias de nuevo por revisar. Hoy tengo dudas y espero no haber sido difusa.

Espero vuestras impresiones.

Un abrazo.


	7. Mudándose (juntos)

**Capítulo siete – mudándose (juntos…)**

_'Treasure maps, fallen trees  
Operator please  
Call me back when it's time  
Stolen friends and disease  
Operator please  
Patch me back to my mind' - the black keys, little black submarines_

* * *

Se encuentran en el lugar de recogida a las seis en punto de la mañana. Ella lleva su vieja chaqueta de piel, y una bolsa sobre su hombro, arrastrando la maleta de viaje a su lado. No sabe si siente alivio por su escaso equipaje, o preocupación porque ella empaquetó lo suficiente para necesitar una maleta de viaje.

No le ha preguntado cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse, sobre todo porque no está seguro de cómo va a reaccionar a lo que diga. Ya ha pasado por suficiente agitación interna como para considerarlo saludable, y ha deseado, más de una vez, que ella no llegase a tiempo para subir al aerodeslizador.

Le sorprende ver que Peeta no está allí para despedirla. Ella está de pié. Sola, en medio de la nebulosa mañana, mirándole estoica e incómoda, con sus puños muy apretados.

Camina unos pasos y se detiene a su lado. No lleva nada en las manos excepto la chaqueta que le compró su madre. Siempre le compra algo antes de marcharse, por lo general ropa, o un par de botas. La última vez fueron guantes, al parecer ante la insistencia de Posy. Él trató de encontrar la manera de ponérselos, a pesar de no haberlos usado nunca antes.

"¿Dónde está Peeta?", pregunta.

"Te dije que no iba a venir". Su mirada es cortante

Se encoge de hombros. "Pensé que te iba a acompañar hasta aquí".

"Crees muchas cosas, ¿no?"

Él mira fijamente su ceño fruncido, antes de volver los ojos al cielo. Puede distinguir las luces de aterrizaje del aerodeslizador.

"Lo siento, pensaba que le gustaría despedirse".

Ella guarda silencio hasta que la nave se detiene en la pista. Vacila un par de veces antes de recoger su equipaje.

"Última oportunidad para cambiar de idea", dice Gale.

El comentario parece despejar todas sus dudas, por la manera en que agarra sus cosas con más fuerza. Sostiene la cabeza alta cuando le mira.

"No".

Suspira hacia ella. "Bien". Luego hace un gesto cediéndole el paso. "Las damas primero".

Todavía hay recelo cuando pasa por delante, los ojos fijos en sus brazos, como si fueran a alcanzarla, y tirar de ella hacia atrás. Da un rodeo, y él levanta las manos declarando su inocencia.

El piloto ha abierto la escotilla para ellos, la observa subir.

Gale aprovecha la oportunidad de mirar hacia atrás, a las siluetas borrosas del Distrito 12 con la neblina de la mañana. Puede sentir el calor de los abrazos de Hazelle, Rory y Posy, y el abrazo distante pero robusto de Vick. Su camisa todavía trata de secar las lágrimas de su hermana pequeña.

Un año más, piensa, y el sentimiento es tan amargo como el primero. Pero la sensación terminará por marcharse, como siempre. Espera que sea así, incluso después de seguir a Katniss por la escalera y sentarse frente a ella, sus ojos en cualquier parte menos en él.

No hablan mucho durante el trayecto. Gale tampoco sabe que decir. No sabe si puede entablar una conversación con su cara mirando de esa forma – pensativa e insegura. Quiere decirle que va a estar bien – que incluso puede que le guste el nuevo Capitolio. Pero ella sigue cerrada en sí misma, con los brazos cruzados, vigilante, y está casi seguro de que no va a hacer caso, o le va a dar igual lo que diga. En vez de eso, decide preguntar cuánto tiempo planea quedarse.

"No lo sé".

"¿No lo sabes?"

Ella mira por la ventana, mordiéndose la mejilla. "No. ¿Supone algún problema?".

_Sí_, quiere decir. Espera que por lo menos sepa lo que va a hacer. ¿Acaso no ha pensado en ello?, ¿no ha hablado con Peeta de ese tema?. Seguramente, él sólo quiere que esté fuera algunos días. No puede imaginar que él quiera que su novia, mujer, pareja, o lo que sea, esté ausente de su casa, especialmente en un lugar que a ella no le gusta demasiado.

"Vas a tener que decidirlo pronto. Lo sabes, ¿no?. Yo tengo un trabajo, tengo una vida. No puedes esperar que deje todo sólo porque estás allí".

"Yo nunca he dicho eso", ella muerde, mirándole por fin. "Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Eso es lo que hago yo".

Eso le enciende. "No lo entiendes. Hay gente que todavía te odia, y yo tengo que cuidar de ti– ".

"No, no", dice ella con terquedad. "Puedo cuidar muy bien de mi misma".

Él se burla incrédulo. "Tú nunca podías cuidar de ti misma, ¿recuerdas?. Siempre había alguien más, para protegerte o asegurarse de que no te dañabas a ti misma".

Observa cómo le mira, apretando las manos en los reposabrazos. "Eso no es completamente cierto. Las cosas cambian. Que no pudiera cuidar de mí misma cuando era adolescente no significa que no pueda hacerlo ahora".

Él lo duda bastante. Ella no le había demostrado nada que le hiciera pensar lo contrario.

Fue fuerte una vez, seguro. Algunas veces, a lo sumo. Pero otras, se comportaba como una niña consentida, probablemente aún lo hace, por lo que puede ver. Ella ha perdido su espíritu, y su autoestima. Es una especie de esqueleto harapiento, y es increíble pensar que ella fue quien desató la caída de Snow. Al menos, por ahora.

A veces se pregunta qué fue lo que le enamoró años atrás. Ciertamente, no la mujer que está en frente, acurrucada como un gato hambriento, salvaje, y tratando de defenderse de… de él.

"Ya veremos", dice, y espera en silencio hasta aterrizar.

Se dirigen a la oficina de Paylor cuando llegan. Es más por Gale que por Katniss. Siempre pasa por allí cuando regresa, para obtener actualizaciones de lo que se ha perdido o por si hay novedades en el Equipo. Pero esta vez también lo hace con la esperanza de que Paylor sea misericordiosa y de a Katniss otro lugar para quedarse. En una ciudad como el Capitolio tiene que haber algún sitio disponible. O al menos, otra persona con la que pueda vivir.

"Katniss", ella saluda, una vez que toman asiento. Katniss sonríe brevemente a modo de saludo.

"Hola, señorita… Paylor".

"Solo Paylor", dice ella. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Me alegra ver que aún tienes buen aspecto".

"Si", Katniss dice de vuelta, insegura sobre cómo reaccionar. "Usted… también".

Paylor asiente con la cabeza, y la vuelve hacia Gale, levantando las cejas y yendo directa al grano. "Hawthorne. Estás al día de nuestra actual situación con el grupo del Capitolio 24-A, ¿correcto?". Ella mueve los ojos hacia Katniss por un momento. "O lo has olvidado con el tiempo libre que te asigne".

Gale pone los ojos en blanco, tratando de dar a Paylor una sonrisa encantadora. "Lo recuerdo".

"Bien. No esperaba menos", dice aún sin sonreír, aunque Gale sabe que está bromeando. Tardó un tiempo en acostumbrarse a su humor, tan seco y sutil.

"Entonces", continúa. "Teníamos un plan para interceptarlos en el cruce entre las construcciones doce y trece, el jueves, pero el plan fue destapado por alguna fuente interna. Al parecer tenemos un '_error_' en el sistema".

Gale se pasa la mano por el pelo. "No me sorprende, supongo".

"De acuerdo", dice ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Hemos desactivado nuestra ruta de infiltración por ahora, porque conocen nuestro Equipo. Estarán preparados. Y queremos atraparles con la guardia tan baja como sea posible. Así que, en tu ausencia, he puesto a todo el mundo a la tarea de encontrar el '_error_' y capturarlo". Se aclara la garganta. "Obviamente no podemos hacerlo de inmediato. Probablemente tendrán algún tipo de información de la que no disponemos, desde que han conseguido acercarse tanto".

"Bien", dice Gale. "¿Alguna pista hasta el momento?"

"Nada significativo", responde. "Pero ha llegado a mis manos el informe de un oficial sobre algunos rumores que circulan alrededor del _Eddie´s_. Algo sobre una persona vista fuera de horario en el Edificio de Comunicaciones. Los guardias trataron de mantener el secreto, pero la voz se corrió rápidamente".

"Todo el mundo tiene acceso al Edificio de Comunicaciones", Gale replica, empezando a enfadarse. "¿Por qué no has destinado más seguridad a los alrededores?, ¿y qué ha hecho Heavensbee ante esto?".

Paylor entrecierra los ojos ligeramente. "Sabes que la seguridad es escasa en estos momentos. Sólo tenemos gente suficiente para vigilar el área. Hay pocos voluntarios, y los que hay, tienen que ser objeto de una minuciosa inspección en busca de antecedentes. Estamos haciéndolo lo mejor que podemos. Heavensbee ya está lo bastante ocupado ahora mismo".

Gale se muerde la mejilla. Es difícil encontrar gente para trabajar en la seguridad del País.

Después de la consolidación del Gobierno, e incluso antes, la mayoría de los Distritos no habían dedicado mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo a educarse a sí mismos sobre las características del nuevo Estado. Algunos aún estaban temerosos, así que se quedaron al margen. Otros habían participado más activamente, tratando de mejorar las cosas para sus hijos. Pero la mayoría sólo querían verlo progresar desde lejos. El número de personas dispuestas a trabajar codo a codo con el Capitolio era lamentablemente bajo.

Lo habían estado haciendo bien durante un tiempo, pero a medida que el nuevo orden se consolidaba, las colaboraciones disminuían al mismo ritmo que aumentaban las fricciones. Algunos Distritos comenzaron a ser reticentes sobre la jurisdicción del Gobierno en sus territorios. Después de experimentar una libertad plena cuando el Estado estaba en sus etapas más inmaduras, los Distritos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a ella – era agradable no tener a nadie por encima que les dijera que hacer. Desde el Capitolio, trataban de integrar el territorio de la mejor manera posible, con una policía y un sistema judicial funcionando a nivel nacional, pero sin la cooperación del resto del País, los esfuerzos eran en vano. Jueces, abogados o consultores tuvieron que buscarse entre los profesionales del antiguo régimen, o formarse… todo eso llevó mucho tiempo. Y la reconstrucción llevó tiempo, también.

"Comunicaciones, entonces. ¿Alguna idea sobre por qué alguien podría estar allí, o qué podrían estar buscando?".

Paylor se encoge de hombros. "Archivos antiguos, quizá. Nuevos informes. Puede que incluso traten de averiguar la forma de restaurar las emisiones. Pero el área ha sido minuciosamente investigada, y no hemos encontrado indicios de nada".

Extraño, pero no demasiado increíble. Habían cogido a algunas personas intentando usar la TV nacional para sus propios fines. Su intención debió ser la de conseguir algún tipo de apoyo siendo vistos por todo el País, para tener adeptos, y para desatar un poco de rebeldía, sin importar lo mínima que fuera. Esto no pasaba de ser una molestia, pero el estruendo podría tardar un tiempo en desaparecer.

Gale suspira. "Tendré que investigar el asunto".

"Bien", dice Paylor, juntando las manos sobre la mesa. Se gira hacia Katniss. "Siento todo esto Katniss. Las obligaciones no pueden esperar". Luego sonríe un poco, o trata de hacerlo. Gale no cree haber visto alguna sonrisa real de Paylor. Ha intentado sacársela, pero ella ha asumido demasiadas responsabilidades y es incapaz de darse un respiro.

"¿No estoy segura de si Gale te ha explicado las disposiciones sobre tu alojamiento?", pregunta Paylor. A Gale se le encoge el estomago. Le da una mirada disuasoria que ella contesta con otra de desaprobación.

"No…", dice Katniss, mirando a Gale. "Todavía no".

"Oh, estaba segura de que te habría dado al menos una breve explicación", dice Paylor, alargando un poco las palabras. "¿Gale?".

Estará siendo infantil, pero no ve que sea culpa suya. Duda unos segundos, antes de obligarse a decir: "Vas a tener que quedarte conmigo".

La cara de Katniss pierde toda su expresión y palidece por momentos.

"¿Qué?".

Gale hace una mueca – consciente de la repercusión de sus palabras. Ella se vuelve hacia él.

"Dijiste que podías conseguirme una habitación".

"Sí, bueno, no funcionó de esa manera".

Sus mejillas empiezan a enrojecerse, y sus ojos parpadean incrédulos. "¿Tú estás – ".

"Me temo que no hay habitaciones disponibles, Katniss. Podrías quedarte con alguna otra persona. Sin embargo, de ser así no podríamos garantizar tu seguridad, por lo que creo que lo más apropiado será que te quedes con Gale".

"Pero – ".

"Le confiaría mi vida", Paylor interrumpe. "Puedo decir con seguridad que tú puedes confiarle la tuya".

La cara de Katniss sugiere que ella no lo hace, y que probablemente nunca lo hará.

"Con todo el debido respeto, Paylor", Katniss comienza. "Creo que estaría mucho más cómoda en cualquier sitio que no esté tan cerca de él".

El rostro de Paylor se tensa, torciendo los labios en una media sonrisa.

"Creo que no estás en condiciones de quejarte. Gale es un tipo muy ocupado, y tú deberías agradecerle que haya accedido a alojarte, ya que decidiste venir con él. Es la mejor protección que puedes tener aquí. Estoy segura de que Peeta se molestaría si supiera que no te mantengo a salvo en todo momento".

Gale ve los músculos de la mandíbula de Katniss moverse con virulencia, sus ojos mirándose las manos en su regazo.

"Aprecio tu preocupación, pero puedo protegerme a mí misma. La opinión de Peeta está fuera de lugar aquí – ".

Gale casi pone los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y qué diría si vuelves al 12 en una bolsa para cadáveres?", dice Paylor. "Por favor, no seas tan egoísta Katniss". Tengo la autoridad suficiente como para enviarte de vuelta a casa cuando quiera. Así que no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es".

Katniss sabe que ha perdido – por su mirada, todavía hecha pedazos – y Gale puede entender por qué. Es una situación complicada, por supuesto, pero no puede sentirse tan mal. Fue ella quien decidió ponerse en esa situación.

_O debería decir, que fue Peeta quien la empujó hasta allí_, piensa.

De cualquier manera, Paylor había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa. La protección es la clave. Y él lo sabía desde el principio. Podría jugarse el cuello con esto – pero tenía que hacerlo. Por Katniss y sobre todo por Prim. Prim desearía tanto como él que su hermana viviera. Pasaron por toda la locura de los Juegos juntos. Prim podía vivir a través de ellos.

Y no importa lo que él sienta por Katniss ahora. No está seguro de qué es, y no lo ha estado desde hace tiempo. Está un poco asustado de lo que puede llegar a sentir – en el fondo. Piensa que, si ella no le perdona después de todo, tal vez es algo que no tiene que ocurrir. Pero puede ser el mejor momento para intentarlo.

Gale ve la parte positiva de la resolución mucho antes que Katniss. Ella todavía está humeante, con los dedos enredados en un hilo de su pantalón.

"Bueno", escupe por fin. "Está bien, viviré con él".

"Me alegra ver que empiezas a razonar, Sinsajo", Paylor dice de nuevo, con su exasperante tono pasivo-agresivo, tan cercano de la burla como de la sinceridad, todo a un tiempo.

Gale trata de ocultar una sonrisa, en vano, al ver el odio acumulado en un minuto en la cara de Katniss.

Ella se levanta de su asiento, agarra su maleta, coloca la bolsa sobre su hombro, y camina a través de la puerta. Paylor sólo niega con la cabeza.

"Sigue siendo una adolescente petulante, por lo que veo", dice.

"Eso parece, ¿no?", Gale responde con ligereza.

"Oh, por favor, tu puedes llegar a ser igual", dice agitando la mano. Esa es la razón por la que apenas puedo soportarte".

Gale se detiene en la puerta, y la mira ante el comunicado. Sonríe diciendo: "Para dedicarte a la política, eres una mentirosa terrible, Jules".

Paylor le da una mirada asesina mientras él se ríe, luego gira hacia el pasillo para seguir a Katniss.

Ella no habla en todo el camino hacia su apartamento. Él tampoco trata de iniciar una conversación, porque sabe que, o bien le va a ignorar o empezará a insultarle y despotricar. Su lengua todavía puede ser tan cruel como solía ser. No quiere ponerse al límite tan pronto.

Pasan por diferentes cuarteles y construcciones que albergan los Gabinetes de Gobierno. Esa zona está lejos del centro de la ciudad, y todo lo que hay son edificios grises, pavimento, y la hierba muerta de finales del otoño. No tiene bonitas vistas, aunque no cree que eso a Katniss le preocupe. Tiene los ojos vidriosos y lejanos.

"Hogar, dulce hogar", dice, mientras suben las escaleras hacia su apartamento. Saca las llaves, abre la puerta, y cuando empieza a caminar dentro, es empujado contra la pared lateral por unos brazos y unos labios.

"Gale", suspira una mujer, y Gale sabe que sólo puede ser Reeva – es agradable, cálida, y utiliza el mismo tono que siempre usa cuando quiere conseguir algo de él. Pero a pesar de lo bien que suena, tiene que alejarla y alcanzar el interruptor de la luz.

"Reeva", dice él, anticipando el ataque que está a punto de ocurrir. "Sabes, creo que tal vez deberíamos –".

"¿Ir a la habitación?", ella sonríe, y él no puede creer que haya olvidado lo bonita que es. Todo el gris que había estado viendo los días anteriores en el 12 había empañado su memoria de ella. "Es justo en lo que estaba pensando".

Odia su tono susurrante y dispuesto. Se muerde con fuerza la lengua. "No, quiero decir, vamos a tener que – ".

Es entonces cuando ella ve a Katniss, de píe junto a la puerta, mirando torpe e incómoda. Sus manos están todavía en su pecho antes de bajarlas rápidamente, tratando de ocultar el sobresalto. Reeva esboza una sonrisa forzada.

"¡Oh – ho, hola!", dice con un ligero exceso de profusión. "¿Tu eres – Katniss?, ¿el Sinsajo?. Wow, nunca pensé que llegaría a conocerte".

Katniss obviamente no sabe cómo reaccionar ante ese giro de los acontecimientos. Mira la mano de Reeva extendida, y la toma vacilante mientras saluda. "Sí… hola".

"Katniss", interviene Gale, antes de verse superado por la situación. "Esta es Reeva. Reeva, parece que ya conoces a Katniss".

"Encantada de conocerte", dice Katniss, más fácilmente esta vez. Reeva sonríe.

"Esto es… una agradable sorpresa", dice Reeva después de soltar las manos. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?".

"Estoy – ".

"Ella está – ".

Hablan a la vez. Gale sonríe nervioso.

"Ella ha venido de visita. Iba a enseñarle los alrededores".

"Oh", Reeva habla despacio, al notar su indecisión. "Ya veo. ¿Te quedas por un tiempo?", pregunta, señalando el equipaje de Katniss.

Katniss parece un poco superada por la pregunta. "Eso parece, creo".

"Bueno, esto va a estar bien. He tenido la intención de encontrara nuevas amigas para pasar el rato desde que trabajo aquí. Las que tengo suelen estar demasiado ocupadas. Definitivamente deberíamos _salir_ alguna vez antes de que te marches".

"Oh", dice Katniss, sonando bastante extrañada. Parpadea un par de veces, como si no tuviera claro el significado de _salir_. Gale conoce la sensación. Aún recuerda su primera vez en un bar. "Claro", dice tímida.

Después silencio.

"Creo que deberíamos empezar ese tour ahora", dice Gale, frotándose el cuello. "Te puedo llamar cuando vuelva".

Reeva, aunque un poco decepcionada, parece mejor de lo que pensaba que estaría. Después de su última despedida, no tenía clara la situación entre ellos. Ella no dijo adiós, ni pasó por su oficina el día antes de irse. Pero cinco días habían sido suficientes para que le echara de menos.

"Está bien", dice ella, besándole la mejilla. Camina hacia la puerta y hace un gesto con la mano a Katniss. "Hasta pronto, Sinsajo".

La puerta se cierra, y ellos se encuentran justo donde lo habían dejado. Katniss da un paso hacia dentro, luego pregunta "¿Dónde puedo poner esto?".

Gale le muestra la habitación _extra _al lado de la suya. Está amueblada con una cama, un tocador y un espejo. Todo es sencillo; un edredón azul sobre la cama, un lámpara en la mesilla y un ventilador en el techo. Tiene un poco de humedad y una fina capa de polvo sobre la madera, pero en general, puede cumplir su cometido.

"El armario está en esa puerta, aunque no creo que vayas a necesitarlo", dice Gale, al verla colocar el equipaje sobre la cama. Ella deja caer la bolsa del hombro, mirando alrededor. "Puedes ponerlo todo a tu gusto. El aseo", dice señalando a la izquierda, "está por allí. Vamos a tener que… compartirlo. Sólo hay un cuarto de baño".

"Está bien", dice ella lentamente.

"Suelo ducharme por las mañanas, cuando vuelvo de entrenar. Tú puedes hacerlo cada vez que quieras. No tengo secador de pelo, ¿de acuerdo?. También hay un poco de champú de chica debajo del lavabo, por si lo prefieres, Y también hay gel para el cuerpo. Y hay –".

"Está bien", dice un poco más alto. Eso le detiene, y le hace sentir un poco estúpido. Es curioso cómo se siente – tan incómodo y ansioso. Nadie ha estado en su apartamento aparte de Reeva, y alguna vez los chicos del Equipo.

"Bien. Sí". Él se retira de la habitación. "Avísame cuando estés lista para salir a dar una vuelta".

Ella le observa marcharse, y mira hacia abajo a sus escasas pertenencias. Comienza a sentir la soledad creciendo por dentro, luego un impulso loco de salir corriendo. No sabe que está haciendo allí, la verdad. Peeta le dio grandes argumentos, le hizo creer en ellos hasta que reconoció la necesidad de ir al Capitolio para ver el mundo real.

Estaba tan desesperado – recuerda su mirada. Y sabe que algo no está bien en ella. No ve el color, no realmente – ve la explosión del amanecer sólo de vez en cuando. Come porque tiene que comer. A pesar de lo bien que cocina Peeta, y de que le ha enseñado a hacerlo, nada sabe tan bien como ella quiere recordar, como era antes. Están allí – los sentidos y los recuerdos. Recuerda un montón de cosas mucho más vibrantes de lo que son ahora. Pero todo está cada vez más embotado, año tras año, y eso está bien para ella, porque, _¿para qué recordar cuando ni siquiera le importa?_.

Saca el diario de su bolsa, pasando la primera página. Hay una pequeña nota escrita a mano por Peeta, para ella.

_Puedes usar esto para lo que quieras, pero espero que escribas las cosas buenas que veas, las cosas que hacen que quieras creer._

_Te quiero._

_Peeta._

Pasa los dedos sobre la tinta, y un par de páginas más. Una tiene una huella fangosa de Buttercap, un accidente cuando dejó abierto el diario sobre el escritorio. Otra tiene tres pequeñas frases.

_Hoy he visto una familia comiendo en Sae la Grasienta. Parecían felices._

_Un niño pequeño le dijo a su madre que la quería mientras caminaban hacia el Quemador._

_He encontrado una flor en medio del jardín. Es otoño._

Tres cosas – tres estúpidas cosas. Ella conoce en contexto en el que las había escrito, pero al leerlas carecen de sentido. Tiene que haber cosas buenas, lo sabe. Pero sólo las escribió porque tenía que encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, para asegurarse de que podía hacerlo. Al mirarlas, no significan nada.

Lo cierra rápidamente. Sabía desde el principio que no estaba preparada – había pasado mucho tiempo, pero los sentimientos no habían cambiado, y de repente, no podían cambiar sólo porque tenían que hacerlo. Lo sabía – lo sabe.

"Lo siento, Peeta", dice, agarrando las anillas del diario.

Él lo intenta con tanta fuerza, todo el tiempo, siempre a su lado y tratando de hacerle ver las cosas sencillas, el encanto de la normalidad que les rodea. Queriéndola incondicionalmente a pesar de que parece no corresponderle. Está desesperada por darle algo a cambio. Él lo hace todo por ella, y ella no puede hacer algo tan sencillo como ver lo bueno de la vida, o entender lo que ha escrito. Las cosas sencillas. Parece tan fácil y no puede hacerlo.

Escucha los pasos de Gale poco después, deteniéndose detrás de la puerta entreabierta. Ha estado con la mirada perdida en la pared, sentada en la cama durante largo rato. "¿Katniss?".

Incluso él está caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo a su alrededor, aunque dijera que no iba a hacerlo. Está lleno de emociones y grandes palabras, disculpas y excusas huecas. Es un mentiroso y un asesino, y quiere que sepa que le odia y siempre le odiará, porque es fácil. Es fácil hacerlo para ella. Ha sentido ira y rencor durante tanto tiempo que no cree que sea posible cambiar esos sentimientos, hacia Gale, o hacia los otros males del mundo. Pero por Peeta – por Peeta, tal vez, podría…

Todavía se siente enferma cuando le mira. Esos cinco días, desde el primero al último, pensó que no volvería a verle nunca más. Trató de arreglarlo con puntos mal cosidos, a pesar de que en el fondo le gustó atravesarlo con esa flecha. Ella lo intentó – aunque piensa que sólo lo hizo porque se iba pronto.

No quería estar allí, aunque quizá si solucionaban las cosas sería algo bueno para recordar, para escribir en el diario. Sería una buena acción por su parte, y podría dejar todo ese asunto de lado. O podría hacerlo por Peeta, si no encontraba ninguna otra razón.

Pero ahora… es demasiado duro, con todos los sentimientos de los últimos años, y con él allí, tan cerca, dejándola sin aliento y atrapada hasta que consiga cambiar. ¿Y qué pasa si no puede? – seguirá atrapada como una presa. Está dentro de una trampa.

"No estoy preparada", se oye decir a sí misma. "¡No estoy lista, no lo estoy – y nunca voy a estarlo!". Le grita, sin darse cuenta de que se ha levantado de la cama y le empuja hacia fuera del cuarto.

Él la mira como si fuera un animal enloquecido, y deja que lo empuje. Parece demasiado confundido para hacer otra cosa. Pero empieza a sujetarla antes de que lo arroje a través del pasillo, agarra sus muñecas. Ella bate sus brazos alrededor, tratando de liberarlas para golpearle la cara.

"Katniss – cálmate, está bien, no pasa nada".

"¡Suéltame!", a ella le hierve la sangre. "¡Suéltame, maldito egoísta. Te odio!", grita, y no puede pararse a sí misma. "Te odio. ¿Sabes lo que me hiciste?, ¿lo sabes?, ¿puedes entenderlo?".

Ella se impulsa contra la pared del pasillo. Su cabeza se golpea con el muro por el forcejeo.

"Ya no soy una persona real. Incluso Peeta piensa que algo está mal en mí. ¡Nunca estaré preparada para esto!".

"Katniss, por favor, tienes que respirar profundo y calmarte, o tendrás – "

"¡Basta! – maldita sea – ¡solo para!".

Consigue darle un puñetazo en la mejilla antes de que la encierre ente sus brazos. Él se las arregla para sujetarlos detrás de su espalda, y su cabeza queda forzada contra su pecho. Oye sus latidos acelerados.

Sigue retorciéndose, aunque se ralentiza, e intenta darle un cabezazo sobre el esternón.

Escucha su respiración al golpearle sobre el pecho, él no intenta detenerla. Afloja las manos de sus muñecas, y ella aprovecha la oportunidad para liberarlas. Se mueve rápidamente fuera de su alcance y entra a nuevo a la habitación, golpeando duramente la puerta y las expectativas de Gale.

* * *

Katniss no sale del cuarto en un largo rato. Sabe que ha pasado mucho tiempo porque el sol empieza a ponerse cuando vuelve a mirar hacia la ventana.

No puede recordar si ha estado dormida o ha estado mirando el techo todo el día. Probablemente ambas cosas. Está aturdida, su mente es un caos, pero eso le ayuda a no pensar. Tiene la sensación de que si empieza a pensar demasiado en cualquier cosa, no podrá evitar levantarse, salir corriendo, y encontrar un medio de transporte que la devuelva a casa.

Cuando camina por el apartamento, Gale no está allí. Cree recordar haber oído un portazo en algún momento, después de encerrarse, pero el sonido es confuso en su cabeza, todo lo es.

Camina alrededor de la sala de estar. Es espaciosa, con un sofá de cuero marrón oscuro y algunas butacas. Hay un televisor grande, más grande que cualquier otro que haya visto en el 12, una mesa de café, una alfombra y algunas mesas laterales. Todos los muebles encajan entre sí, y parecen… caros.

Se mueve hasta la cocina, con una mesa para comer. Tiene capacidad sólo para cuatro personas, es compacta y pequeña. Está justo debajo de una ventana con vistas a la ciudad, a pocos kilómetros. Su tamaño es adecuado. No demasiado grande, pero lo suficiente para que dos personas puedan cocinar a la vez. Tiene armarios superiores e inferiores, un lavavajillas, el fregadero debajo de otra ventana, y una cantidad atractiva de encimeras.

De manera inconsciente, empieza a hacer comparaciones con su propia casa, anotando mentalmente las diferencias. La cocina tiene tonos grises y paredes blancas, y eso hace que las encimeras y el suelo parezcan ligeramente azulados. Es muy diferente de la sala de estar, con las paredes de un amarillo cálido, y los muebles en tonos oscuros.

Aunque es más pequeño que una casa, el apartamento está bien distribuido. No hay mucho desorden, sólo unos cuantos platos en el fregadero. Todo está en su sitio y nada parece demasiado usado. Esa pulcritud lo hace todo más difícil. Su casa es un lugar acogedor, ella al menos es capaz de darse cuenta de eso, especialmente allí, en medio de la sala de estar de Gale.

La puerta de entrada se abre minutos más tarde, y escucha a Gale lanzar las llaves al pequeño cuenco de cristal que hay sobre el escritorio, justo al lado de la entrada. Sus pies se detienen cuando la ve.

"Pensé que te habrías ido a estas alturas", le dice, enfadado y con un leve toque de sarcasmo envolviendo cada palabra.

Ella no dice nada, sólo mira en su dirección, y envuelve los brazos alrededor de sí misma.

Gale suspira, frotándose los ojos, y no es la primera vez que ella nota lo cansado que parece estar.

"Voy a hacer la cena", dice secamente, luego se dirige a la cocina, quitándose la chaqueta de camino y lanzándola sobre el sofá.

Ella se acerca, tanteando la posibilidad de sentarse en el sofá. Deja tanta distancia entre la chaqueta y ella como le es posible. Está frío y firme, y no deja que se hunda en el relleno. Trata de esconderse en él, empujando el cuerpo hacia abajo mientras dobla las rodillas junto a su pecho, pero no sirve de nada.

"Haré espaguetis, supongo", dice detrás de ella, caminando a través de la puerta de la sala de estar. "¿son lo suficiente buenos para ti?".

"¿Acaso te importa?", dice entre dientes.

No puede verle la cara, pero puede sentir sus ojos sobre ella mientras se aleja.

Después de unos minutos oyendo el ruido del grifo llenar una cazuela y los espaguetis cayendo al agua, ve a Gale salir de la cocina. Agarra la chaqueta que había tirado sobre el sofá y la coloca en el armario de la entrada para después sentarse. Tranquilamente coloca sus píes sobre la otomana frente a él, se inclina contra el respaldo de la butaca y bosteza, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Ella se cierra más sobre sí misma, deseando haberse quedado en el cuarto en vez de tener que estar allí sentada. Empieza a contemplar la idea de huir de él antes de que empiece a hablar.

"Siento haber estado fuera todo el día", él afirma, con los ojos todavía cerrados. "Tenía asuntos que atender. Una cita que había olvidado. Ese tipo de cosas".

Ella quiere decirle que no le importa a dónde va o que hace. Que no es asunto suyo. Pero tiene la sensación de que habló sólo por decir algo. Tal vez para aligerar el ambiente, aunque está bastante segura de que sigue tan denso como antes.

Así que se mueve nerviosa y dice: "¿no deberías estar vigilando la comida?".

Él abre los ojos ligeramente, dirigiéndolos a la pared opuesta. "Se necesita un tiempo para que hierva el agua. Sabrás eso al menos, ¿no?".

Abre la boca para replicar, pero él continúa antes de poder decir nada.

"Oh, espera. Tú no eres quien cocina. Lo hace Peeta".

"Yo puedo cocinar", dice indignada.

"Permíteme dudarlo".

Siente una llamarada por dentro ante la declaración. "Cociné la cena para tu familia. Y para ti".

Él frunce los labios. "No estaba tan buena, para ser honesto".

"¡Deberías de apreciar el hecho de que incluso te invitamos!".

Ella ve como se frota la barbilla. "Creo que fue Peeta quien nos invitó".

"Olvídalo", dice ella apretando los dientes. "Intenté ser amable, por una vez, por el bien de todos. Y ni siquiera tienes la decencia de mostrarte un poco agradecido".

Finalmente vuelve los ojos hacia ella, todavía parcialmente ocultos por sus parpados. Ella se obliga a sí misma a no apartar la mirada.

"Nunca dije que no estuviera agradecido".

"Lo que tú digas, Gale".

"Realmente", dice, inclinándose hacia delante en la parte posterior de su asiento. "Eres muy rápida suponiendo cosas que no son ciertas, sin molestarte en preguntar primero".

Katniss está profundamente en desacuerdo con la declaración – sobre todo en lo que se refiere a él. Le ha dado suficientes indicios como para asumir cosas, todo tipo de cosas, sobre él.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Gale?", dice, levantando la voz poco a poco. "Nunca te has preocupado por mis _suposiciones_ antes".

Él ahoga una carcajada. "Ya estás otra vez. _Suponiendo_".

"Oh", dice ella. "¿Así que quieres que crea que, _actualmente_, te preocupa lo que pienso sobre ti?". Ella le mira. "Por favor".

Su rostro se contorsiona en una mueca, luego se pasa los dedos por el pelo, después por la cara, y la mueca ha desaparecido. "Sí, bueno", dice, esbozando lo que parece una sonrisa, "no pensaba que fuera tan difícil de creer". Entonces se levanta y se dirige a la cocina.

A Katniss no le gusta lo que está haciendo – sabe que es una trampa. La forma en que actúa, como un perro apaleado, sólo para que a ella le afecte, para que sienta pena por él, para que le compadezca. Lo puede ver en su cara – en cómo se mueve, tratando de ocultar cualquier tipo de emoción. Puede recordarlo. Y por supuesto, funcionó en el pasado, pero no va a funcionar ahora. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar que podría hacerlo?.

Cuando la comida está hecha, él deja un plato adicional para que se sirva a sí misma. Toma asiento en la mesa, pero ella le ignora y come en su cuarto.

* * *

Se despierta sobre las seis y media de la mañana, sólo para escuchar el silencio ensordecedor del apartamento. Casi olvida donde está, y necesita un minuto para recordar que nada fue una pesadilla.

Bosteza, moviendo un brazo de forma imprudente y golpeándolo contra la mesilla de noche. Escucha el ruido de un plato al caer, y eso le activa la memoria. Recuerda haber cenado allí la noche anterior. A regañadientes, tiene que admitir que los espaguetis no estaban mal – aunque sólo los comió por llenar el estómago.

Sostiene el brazo contra su pecho, siente la palpitación, y piensa en un hematoma inminente. Luego empuja las sábanas lejos de ella y se dirige al baño entre tropiezos.

Presiona el interruptor de la luz. Tiene que entrecerrar los ojos para poder encontrar el cepillo de dientes que dejó a un lado del lavabo por la noche. Cuando ha conseguido acostumbrar los ojos a luminosidad, nota que la puerta que comunica el baño con el cuarto de Gale está entreabierta – recuerda haberla visto cerrada la noche anterior. Mientras se cepilla los dientes asoma la cabeza. La lámpara sobre la mesilla está encendida, iluminando una cama vacía y ropa arrugada esparcida por el suelo.

Su habitación no se parece en nada al resto de la casa. El resto está casi inmaculado. Pero su cuarto está desordenado, con el edredón retorcido sobre la cama, y los cajones abiertos mostrando la capa superior de ropa – no desordenada y repugnante, pero definitivamente, tampoco organizada.

Después de cepillarse los dientes, camina vacilante hacia la sala de estar. Está vacía. Vuelve a la cama y trata de dormir un poco más, pero el sueño no aparece. Así que va a la cocina por ver si tiene cereales o huevos, y aunque allí están, no tiene hambre, y sobre todo, no quiere tocar nada. El apartamento está demasiado impecable para sentirse cómoda tocando sus cosas.

Termina de nuevo en el mismo cojín del sofá, cruzando las piernas sobre el cuero y sintiendo la frialdad a través de los pantalones del pijama. Apoya la cabeza sobre el reposabrazos empujando sin querer el mando de la televisión. Lo estudia por un momento, para finalmente decidir que ver las noticias no puede ser tan malo. Eso matará la quietud que impregna el ambiente.

Pasan un par de horas antes de que él camine a través la puerta. Una ráfaga de olores golpean su nariz cuando entra. Sudor y aire fresco, principalmente.

"Estás despierta", le dice, mirándola. "¿Y viendo la televisión?"

"Sí", dice ella, "¿es tan sorprendente?".

Sonríe con facilidad, apartando algunos mechones de su frente. "No. Yo no suela verla. Más que nada porque ya sé lo que está pasando ahí fuera".

Él no deja que las palabras suenen provocadoras. De hecho, la manera en que las dice es sutil, lo que resulta aún más sospechoso.

"Ah", ella termina diciendo.

"Voy a darme una ducha", le informa, caminando hacia el pasillo. "Después podemos a desayunar".

"No tengo hambre", dice ella, en una protesta apresurada.

"Es posible que lo tengas más tarde", se encoge de hombros, y desaparece.

Sale quince minutos más tarde. Lleva una camisa con algunas manchas oscuras dispersas allí donde han caído gotas de agua. Tiene el pelo todavía húmedo y de punta en algunos lugares, como si lo hubiera frotado con una toalla y no hubiera hecho nada más.

"Tengo cereales", le dice, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y recostándose contra la puerta. "Y huevos. Creo que también hay algo de tocino en la nevera. O tostadas".

"No tengo hambre", le contesta terca, sin apartar la vista de los servicios meteorológicos en la televisión.

"Seguro que lo tienes", afirma, caminando hacia el botón de off en el lateral del televisor.

Katniss se interpone con la mirada. "No, no lo tengo".

"Bueno, yo sí", le dice. "Además, es domingo. No tengo nada mejor que hacer que sentarme a comer y pasar el rato contigo".

Él sabe que eso le fastidia. Esta segura. "Puedes hacerlo en cualquier otro sitio", dice. "Ve a pasar el rato con tu novia".

"Lo hice ayer", dice él, con cara de estar pensando en algo. Luego chasquea los dedos. "Oh, ya sé", da unos pasos hacia ella mientras habla. "¿Y si te llevo a desayunar a un cafetería en el centro?. Es agradable, y tranquila, y – ".

"No", ella casi grita. La voz suena aterrorizada.

"Vamos", le dice, y su rostro es inflexible. "No está demasiado lejos. Caminar te hará estar más hambrienta. Y menos irritable".

Ella se esfuerza en vocalizar. "No".

"¿Por qué no?", dice él, mirándola con un destello desafiante en los ojos. "¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a la gente?"

Ella frunce el ceño. "Por supuesto que no. Yo sólo – ".

"No te creo".

Ella le golpea con la mirada. "Deberías".

"¿En base a qué?", le dice, ahora inclinándose sobre ella desde la parte de atrás del sofá. "Al contrario que tú, yo necesito evidencias antes de _suponer_ que algo es cierto".

Y otra vez la misma estúpida conversación de anoche. Él no lo va a dejar pasar, y ella puede sentir su presión sanguínea en aumento. Él es terco, y ella es terca, y eso la pone demasiado furiosa.

Lanza las manos hacia arriba. "Pensé que te lo dije ayer. No estoy – ".

"Preparada", Gale termina secamente. "Lo sé. Pero no puedes esperar que te deje ahí sentada todo el día".

Sus ojos parpadean rápidamente y una voz suplicante aparece en su cabeza. _Peeta quiere que vayas. A él le gustaría que lo intentases_.

Ella sabe que debería hacerlo – pero tiene miedo. No un miedo nervioso o ansioso. Es un miedo delicado, que comienza en la columna vertebral y se abre camino hasta el estómago. Y odia no poder controlarlo. Sólo depende de ella empujarlo hacia abajo, salir a la calle e intentarlo.

Mueve la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la habitación, hacia un punto cerca de la puerta de entrada. Piensa que lo que más le asusta es tener margen para fallar una y otra vez sin encontrar lo que necesita.

Por otra parte, ¿cuáles son sus opciones ?. No parecía tan desalentador escuchando a Peeta hablar de esperanza y reconciliación.

Gale, sin embargo, parece como si sólo pudiera provocar y presionar hasta que alguno de los dos ceda. Tal vez eso es lo que hace para ganarse la vida, en su oficina. No se sorprendería si eso es cierto.

"Muy bien", dice lentamente. "Voy a ir. ¿Feliz?"

"El se endereza y sonríe. "Más que feliz, hambriento. Pero sí, siempre y cuando tú vengas".

Ella evita su mirada, y abatida, sale de la habitación para cambiarse.

* * *

La conduce por una vereda serpenteante que bordea una calle de nueva construcción. El alquitrán sigue brillando como esmalte en contraste con el naranja de la mañana. Pasan algunos coches, y también parecen nuevos. Los colores reflejan la luz del sol, y los diseños son diferentes a como los recuerda. Parecen más aerodinámicos, más técnicos, con líneas más suaves en las partes delantera y trasera, como si hubieran sido muy estudiados antes de fabricarlos.

No pasan por muchos edificios – más bien son pocos y alejados. Sin embargo hay gran cantidad de árboles y vegetación cuando se desvían por un camino que parece llevarles a través de un pequeño bosque. Debe ser cautivador en verano. A finales del otoño tiene la hierba amarillenta, y está cubierto por una capa de hojas que crujen a cada pisada. Los árboles que les rodean todavía conservan algunas, casi todas rojas oscuras, naranjas o amarillas. Las del suelo están marrones y secas.

Una vez fuera de la arboleda, el camino se convierte en una acera de adoquines, y el lugar es mucho más abierto. También hay más edificios, pintados de diferentes colores en vez de gris hormigón. Los hay en tonos pastel, verdes, azules e incluso morados. Otros están construidos con ladrillo y tienen enormes ventanales con cortinas ocultando el interior. Hay bancos para sentarse colocados por todas partes. En las aceras, iluminados por enormes postes de luz, y bajo las cornisas de los edificios. Ella intuye cuales son restaurantes y cafeterías, por los patios con mesas y sillas para dos, la gente tomando café y alguna pareja compartiendo un plato de tarta.

"Bienvenida al corazón del nuevo Capitolio", dice Gale, mientras caminan por delante del escaparate de una tienda de antigüedades. La zona en la que trabajo está más alejada, pero me gusta más esto.

Tienen más niños alrededor de los que pensaba que existían. De la mano de sus madres y en grupos de amigos, mientras comen helados con las manos repletas de chucherías. Demasiadas cosas desconocidas para las que habría tenido que ahorrar al menos durante un año, no hace tanto tiempo.

"Han dejado una enorme extensión de terreno sin construir para un parque", le dice mientras doblan una esquina. Él señala a su derecha, y efectivamente, a pocos metros, hay toboganes y columpios, y una especie de laberinto de obstáculos con una pared de roca de plástico y barras de metal que forman un semicírculo, con niños colgando de ellas como si treparan.

También hay una gran pista pos detrás, dónde chicos más mayores practican algún tipo de juego con una pelota. La hacen rodar delante de ellos mientras corren hasta alcanzar una puerta rectangular, delimitada por una línea blanca. Cuando alguno de ellos consigue que la pelota atraviese la línea, todos estallan en gritos, felicitan al afortunado e incluso se abalanzan sobre él.

"¿Quién decidió apartar el terreno?", pregunta ella.

"En última instancia, fue una decisión del Consejo de Gobierno – Paylor y sus colaboradores más cercanos, aunque la idea fue tomada de una chica del Distrito 4. Tenía once años. Pero, ¿Cuántos niños han tenido un lugar para correr y jugar antes, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", ella asiente mientras trata de seguir su ritmo. "Verdad".

"Están tratando de hacer algo parecido en otros Distritos, y espero que lo permitan. Aunque no veo por qué no iban a hacerlo".

Todavía mirando a la pista, no se da cuenta de que él se ha detenido. Golpea la parte de atrás de su brazo antes de salir disparada fuera de la acera.

"Lo siento", dice ella. "No me di cuenta que habías parado".

Él la examina, y una vez que lo ha hecho, empieza a reírse. "Tal vez uno de estos días tendré que llevarte a la zona de juegos para que puedas trepar por las barras colgantes. Aquí las llaman '_barras para monos_'.

Ella frunce el ceño. "_¿Barras colgantes para monos?"._

Su sonrisa se desvanece un poco. "¿Ves?. ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que es una zona de juegos aún!. Ella sólo frunce el entrecejo un poco más. Él se encoge de hombros y dice: "Bueno, hemos llegado. Esta es la cafetería de la que te hablé".

Su nombre es '_Café Rendezvous_', impreso con letras cursivas sobre el cristal de la entrada. Es uno de esos sitios que tienen mesas en miniatura en el exterior, con pequeñas sombrillas protegiéndolas del sol de la mañana.

Nada más atravesar la puerta, a Katniss le asalta inmediatamente una gama reconocible de olores – pasteles de chocolate, bollos de canela y tortitas chisporroteando sobre la parrilla en algún lugar detrás de la barra. Hay bastante gente aunque el sitio es grande y no parece abarrotado. Alguno levanta la cabeza y la mayoría disfruta de la comida y no se molesta en mirar como caminan hacia el interior.

"Hola Gale", dice la anfitriona, con emoción evidente ante su presencia. "No te he visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?".

"Como siempre", responde con una sonrisa encantadora. "Acabo de volver de visitar a mi familia".

"Oh, eso está bien. Apuesto a que te echaban de menos", dice ella. Después nota a Katniss detrás de él. "¿Es uno de tus familiares?".

_Eso otra vez no_, piensa Katniss, molesta. En realidad, nadie había olvidado el asunto de los _primos_, a pesar de los años.

Gale solo da una breve carcajada. "No, en absoluto, ella es – ".

"Oh, ¡no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta!", la chica casi grita, con una exuberante sonrisa en su rostro. "Tú eres Katniss Everdeen!". Extiende una mano con fervor para estrecharla con la de Katniss. Todo su cuerpo se sacude por la efusividad. "Nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de decirte en persona lo maravillosa que creo que eres, con todo por lo que pasaste y todo lo que hiciste. Eres un icono en mi familia".

Katniss siente el calor en sus mejillas, y quiere alejarse de allí. Ella no se ruborizaba desde… bueno, ahora parece como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

"Yo – un montón de gente ayudó. No fue todo gracias a mí".

"Pero tú eras la cara", dice la chica. "Nadie te va a olvidar". "Nadie puede olvidarte".

Katniss intenta sonreír, pero nunca llegó a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas – a la idea de que iban a estar ahí para siempre. Realmente no era algo que le preocupase. Pero esa chica lo hacía. ¿Cuántos otros lo hacían?. ¿Cuántos otros, después de tantos años, pensaban en ella como el símbolo de una revolución que ni siquiera fue la suya?. Se le fueron tantas cosas de las manos en aquellos momentos. Casi nadie podía saber nada sobre de los hilos que se movían desde la sombra, y probablemente nunca lo harían, pero…

Katniss comienza a sentir cómo la gente les está examinando, ahora, al escuchar su conversación. Las pequeñas risitas de fondo no son lo bastante embarazosas como para detener a Nina. Y ella empieza a notar el incomodo peso de la popularidad desplomarse sobre sus hombros.

"Oh, dios mío, estoy tan emocionada", dice la chica, nerviosa. "Pasad por aquí, os mostrare vuestros asientos".

"Está bien, Nina", dice Gale siguiéndola a una mesa. "Eres una de las primeras personas en verla desde que llegó al Capitolio".

Esto parece animar a Nina aún más "Estabas pensando en mí, ¿no es así, Gale?", le dice, guiñándole un ojo.

"Por supuesto que lo hacía. ¿Cuándo no lo hago?"

Ella se pasa un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja mientras toman sus asientos. "Sabía que siempre estaba en tu mente", le dice, a pesar de que está mutando a un color rojo cereza. Les da las dos cartas, y les anuncia que su camarera estará allí en breve.

"Te veo pronto, Gale", dice como despedida. "A ti también, Katniss. Ha sido genial conocerte. Espero que disfrutéis de vuestro desayuno".

Una vez que se ha alejado lo suficiente como para no oírles, Gale le sonríe. "Lo has manejado bastante bien".

Katniss había estado ocupada con el menú, ignorándoles hasta que Nina se había despedido. "No sabía que había gente a la que aún… bueno, yo le gustaba".

"La hay", dice Gale, sin dejar de mirarla y abandonando la carta. "Mucha gente todavía asocia tu cara con la esperanza. Pero eso significa que mucha gente todavía te odia, también".

Katniss fulmina con la mirada a algunos de los clientes. "Pensé que la gente al menos me habría olvidado".

Gale le da una mirada condescendiente. "Confía en mí. Nadie te ha olvidado".

Katniss echa un vistazo aleatorio a la carta, sin gustarle el comunicado. Personas… murieron por su culpa. Miles de personas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría recordar a alguien como ella?.

"Puede que tengas que hacerles frente", dice Gale después de un momento, examinando su cara. "Mientras estés aquí".

"Ella pasa las páginas de la carta, pero aún no ha leído ni una sola cosa, "Lo sé". Se siente preparada para que la gente la odie, no para que la aclame, como Nina.

"Bien", dice él.

Una camarera se acerca a los poco minutos, batiendo sus pestañas lo suficiente para que Katniss se sienta enferma, _¿se comportaban todas las chicas así cuando Gale estaba cerca?_. Examina a Gale entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de ver algo de lo que la camarera ve en él. Pero fracasa miserablemente, y termina por retirar la mirada.

"¿Y para usted?", pregunta la chica, girándose hacia ella casi de mala gana. Katniss se siente en un aprieto. No tiene ni idea de que pedir.

"Emm…".

La chica golpea el bolígrafo contra la libreta, impaciente.

"Tomaré… er…".

"Tomará lo mismo que yo", Gale la corta sin problemas, devolviendo a la camarera las cartas.

La chica le da una sonrisa reluciente. "Voy a pedirlo a la cocina y os traeré vuestras bebidas enseguida".

Katniss no sabe lo que Gale ha pedido por ella, ni cuál es su bebida. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla y deliberadamente vuelve la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Trata de permanecer distraída con la gente que camina por la calle, y lo diferentes que son de la gente del 12. Hay un montón de niñas rubias pasando, la mayoría con el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos azules. Ella ve a algunas personas con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones y encuentra más fácil mirarlos. Pero son pocos, lo que le hace sentir aún más fuera de lugar.

"Este lugar es mucho más tranquilo que la antigua zona centro", dice Gale, siguiendo su mirada a través de la ventana. "Más relajado, menos concurrido. También hay más niños por aquí. Y justo allí", dice, apuntando en dirección opuesta a donde ella mira, "está probablemente la mejor tienda de dulces de todo Panem". Él sonríe. "No es que haya ido muchas veces, pero te prometo que no te decepcionará".

Ella no sigue la indicación. En su lugar, mantiene los ojos sobre una niña que come un cono de helado de vainilla. Debía de salir de la tienda que Gale señalaba. La pequeña es embestida por un chico que pasa a toda prisa, golpeándola el brazo. El cono vuela por los aires y el helado le ensucia el vestido.

La niña se gira, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas de incredulidad y enfado. Sus ojos se mueven en busca del chico que la golpeó, su boca se tuerce hacia abajo frustrada. Ella no le encuentra hasta después de unos momentos mirando hacia atrás, luego sus ojos descienden hasta el vestido y la acera, ambos manchados de amarillo. Vacila ante la duda de recogerlo, y finalmente comienza a caminar. Es entonces cuando sus ojos alcanzan los de Katniss por unos instantes.

Son azules y brillan por las lágrimas no derramadas. Los rizos rubios le caen sobre los hombros haciendo ondas hasta casi la cadera. Lleva un bonito lazo sujeto a la parte de atrás de la cabeza, sujetando algunos mechones fuera de su cara, y un vestido con volantes que termina en las rodillas.

Katniss se ahoga y mira rápidamente la mesa antes de ver cualquier cosa más.

Su mente se empaña con miles de pensamientos. Prim nunca llego a probar un helado, o chocolate, o cualquier otra cosa que hubiese merecido tener. Ella nunca tuvo un vestido nuevo, o lazos para el pelo, o zapatos de calidad para proteger sus píes de la grava descascarillada de las calles.

"Odio los dulces", susurra con desprecio a la mesa.

Gale la mira un tiempo antes de hablar.

"Pero todavía no has probado – "

"¿Qué importa?", dice con severidad. "Los odio. Una tienda distinta no lo va a cambiar".

Gale se desplaza, mirando por la ventana para buscar lo que fuera que ella había visto. Lo que la hacía reaccionar como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Todo lo que encuentra es una pequeña cabeza rubia y un vestido persiguiéndola mientras corre por los adoquines de la acera.

Se frota la barbilla y tuerce la boca. En realidad no puede protegerla de todas las Prims deambulando por el Capitolio. Era inevitable que viera alguna niña que se le pareciera. Él ya había pasado por eso. Todas esas chicas le recordaban a Prim – en ocasiones todavía lo hacen – podían llegar a desesperarle y a parecerle horribles. Podían hacerle sudar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hacer que quisiera perseguirlas sólo para ver donde iban.

Él echa un vistazo a Katniss, y siente el impulso de hablarle de ellas, pero sus ojos están en blanco y distraídos. Cualquier cosa que diga probablemente será utilizada en su contra, o tal vez ella ni siquiera lo escuche.

De cualquier manera, se siente aliviado cuando llegan las bebidas, luego, la comida. Rápidamente se llena la boca para no tener que decidir si debe o no decir nada.

Observa cómo parece asustada por el olor que golpea su nariz. Ella mira el plato, arrugando los ojos ante la comida.

"¿Tortitas?, pregunta, mirándolas con cautela.

Él se encoge de hombros. "Es imposible equivocarse con las tortitas, ¿no?".

La forma en que las contempla significa que quizá él sí podía haberse equivocado. Su mirada es pasiva en el mejor de los casos, y sus labios se contorsionan como si su simple visión fuera poco atractiva y desagradable.

"No tengo hambre", dice.

Tiene la sensación de que si no la obliga a comer algo, ella no tendrá energía suficiente para hacerlo por sí misma. Él suspira.

"Sólo come un poco".

"No quiero".

Gale se abstiene de clavar su tenedor en ellas y dárselas de comer él mismo. Se pasa la mano por la cara.

"Tienes que comer".

"Voy a comer más tarde", dice obstinadamente, "cuando tenga hambre".

Se termina su pila de tortitas con impaciencia, a grandes bocados.

"Sólo son tortitas", le dice apretando los dientes mientras echa más sirope en el plato. "Sólo porque has visto a alguien que se parece a Prim no quiere decir –".

Cierra la boca, rápido, antes de decir nada aún más inapropiado. Sus ojos continúan inexpresivos delante de la comida, un poco más abiertos, pero los espasmos de su boca indican que ella le ha oído.

"Mira", le dice, un poco arrepentido. "Sé que va a ser difícil, pero aquí hay un montón de gente que se parece a ella –".

Ella pone las manos sobre sus oídos. "Basta", ella susurra, mirando ferozmente el plato. "No quiero hablar contigo sobre esto".

La afirmación escuece, pero trata de ignorarla. "Está bien", dice con severidad. "Si no quieres hablar, ¿por qué no comes alguna de tus malditas tortitas?".

Termina las suyas con ferocidad, mientras ella ocupa el tiempo desmenuzándolas en diminutos pedazos con el tenedor. No ve si ha comido algo o si sólo remueve la comida para pasar el rato.

Termina por no importarle. Va a hacer que coma más tarde.

Tal vez.

* * *

Este ha sido muy largo. Espero que guste a quien lo lea y alguna que otra opinión.

Besos a todos.


	8. Otro tipo de belleza

t/n (que es el acrónimo de nota del traductor, dicho queda): me han gustado tanto vuestras revisiones que he decidido subir otro capítulo. No prometo mantener este ritmo, sin embargo.

Y aún a riesgo de ser repetitiva: la historia no me pertenece, es de la estupenda xoVanilla-Bean (podéis encontrarla en su perfil). Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo ocho – otro tipo de belleza**.

* * *

Es sorprendente, pero ella todavía le sigue fuera de la cafetería, sus ojos abatidos caminando por la acera, mirando hacia arriba de vez en cuando para evitar chocar con otras personas o las farolas.

Conoce este lugar como la palma de su mano – solía ir tan a menudo los fines de semana que sentía esas calles como una segunda casa. Lo más frecuente era un paseo sin rumbo, sólo, en busca del final de una calle o algún nuevo local. En ese momento, se encuentran en la zona de restauración, a la izquierda de los comercios, por debajo de los bares de copas. Es demasiado pronto, pero piensa que va llevarla a uno más adelante, sólo por ver cómo actúa.

La conduce por los coloridos edificios de las tiendas de ropa. Están llenas de gente yendo y viniendo, con música revoloteando a través de puertas que se abren y cierran. Esa parte de la ciudad está siempre viva por las mañanas – incluso los domingos. Hay rótulos incitando a las compras en los escaparates, maniquíes pavoneándose con trajes de fantasía y pedestales con zapatos y bolsos.

Ve como observa todo con curiosidad, posando los ojos en las mujeres que salen con collares, maquillaje, y uñas postizas. No cree haberla visto alguna vez con joyas o maquillada – excepto en la televisión. Duda que jamás vuelva a verlo. Ella nunca fue demasiado femenina – nunca imaginó que fuera a tocar un vestido hasta los Juegos.

_Mierda_, ni siquiera se la imaginaba queriendo tener niños. Está claro que no los quería en el pasado – ni marido, ni nada. Él tampoco, _pero ahora_… piensa que es una posibilidad. Distraídamente se pregunta si Peeta y Katniss han hablado del tema, si él le ha hecho cambiar de opinión. Podía ser muy persuasivo si quería. Y a pesar de la terquedad de Katniss, si estaban enamorados… tal vez el amor podía cambiar un poco su mentalidad.

Tal vez, si tiene éxito con esta visita sobre el terreno, ella puede incluso considerarlo cuando regrese a casa. Es una idea esperanzadora – siempre pensó que Katniss sería una gran madre, feroz amante de sus hijos. Puede verlo – el fuego de nuevo. Puede verlo claramente.

Nota como ella se rodea a sí misma con los brazos para protegerse. Este lugar es un poco caótico, pero la atmosfera siempre ha sido cómoda para él, casi dándole la bienvenida. Se pregunta si ella se siente así, o si las hileras de gente caminando arriba y abajo le hacen sentir incómoda. Zigzaguea entre la gente un camino improvisado, y terminan al final de la calle.

"Este es la zona comercial, obviamente", dice, gesticulando hacia atrás. "Si sigues esa calle", señala a su derecha, "la mayoría son bares y tiendas de antigüedades". Más allá", gesticula más lejos, "están los bancos, la oficina postal y algunos gabinetes de gobierno". Toma aire. "No es muy grande, pero es un lugar agradable para pasear. ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte en concreto?".

Ella mira a ambos lados. "… ¿Qué pasa con el antiguo centro de la ciudad?".

Niega con la cabeza, aunque un poco alentado por el leve interés de su voz. "No hasta mañana. El edificio en el que trabajo está allí. Te llevaré conmigo".

Piensa que va a protestar, pero no lo hace. Más bien parece incierta.

"¿Cómo es?, pregunta, "_Por allí_".

_Apartamentos, hospitales, oficinas, restaurantes… esas cosas_, piensa. Más aburrido y menos flamante que la parte nueva, todo limpio y distinto de la última vez que lo vio, sin embargo.

Le da un evasivo encogimiento de hombros en lugar de una descripción. "Lo verás pronto".

Ella frunce el ceño ante la respuesta y echa un vistazo a su alrededor. "¿Dónde sueles ir?".

Le sorprende la pregunta. Normalmente iría de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa, o se estaría ocupando de los grupos de resistencia, o, si ella no estaba demasiado ocupada, iría a ver a Reeva y bueno, no perdería el tiempo hablando. Eso siempre es un alivio para el estrés cuando ha tenido una mala semana.

Pero caminar por el centro siempre es una gran opción – hace bastante que no ha tenido tiempo de día. Suele ir al anochecer, cuando los bares están repletos y sus compañeros tienen la noche libre.

Recuerda ir a bares con la idea fija de encontrar una chica que llevar a su apartamento. Pero con Reeva, se ha visto un poco limitado. Tiene demasiada integridad como para hacerlo a sus espaldas – aunque lo que tienen… no sea lo que Reeva piensa que tienen, al menos no para él, ella es su chica ahora. Cuando necesita un poco de cariño que le distraiga del trabajo, simplemente la busca. Es siempre algo seguro y fácil de conseguir, en lugar de perder el tiempo en un bar buscando una presa.

Y es un poco cruel pensar de esa manera, lo sabe, pero Reeva… es algo complicada. Le odia un día y le ama con locura el siguiente. Quiere más, luego quiere menos. Pero ella siempre es fuego, y ella siempre le quema, y cree que es por eso que le gusta tanto su compañía. Porque puede sentirla.

En su defensa, él nunca le ha dicho que la quiere, y ella no se lo ha dicho, tampoco.

No puede hablar de todo eso a Katniss.

"Normalmente voy a bares", dice, sonriendo con ironía. "No creo que encontremos ninguno abierto, sin embargo".

"Correcto", ella se burla. Se quedan quietos unos instantes antes de que a Gale se le pase algo por la cabeza.

"Vamos", dice, tomando el mismo camino de ida. "Quiero enseñarte una cosa".

Ella le observa cautelosamente antes de seguirle.

* * *

"Esto", dice majestuosamente, "son _barras para monos_".

Katniss se queda mirándolas de forma crítica, como si tratara de averiguar para qué sirven.

"_Barras-para-monos_…, dice, arrastrando las palabras.

Están de pie a unos metros de distancia, viendo a un puñado de niños trepar por el laberinto con forma de cúpula. Sólo hay barras de metal en todas las direcciones que conducen a numerosos espacios abiertos.

"¿Para qué sirven?", pregunta. Un niño cae empicado al cuelo al soltarse accidentalmente de una de las barras.

"Para divertirse", dice Gale con una sonrisa.

Contempla desconcertada como el mismo niño que acababa de caer se golpea la frente con otra barra. Se encoge.

"Parece peligroso", dice dudosa.

"No es tan malo", dice él riendo, buscando con los ojos al crio que ella miraba. "Los niños son imprudentes. Ya aprenderán con el tiempo".

"O no", murmura al ver a una niña intentando ayudarlo, cómo ambos se desploman contra la hierba.

Gale le da un pequeño codazo, ella se sobresalta, como si le hubiera pinchado con una aguja.

"¿Qué?", pregunta a la defensiva.

"¿Lo intentamos?".

"¿Qué?"

Gale pone los ojos en blanco y camina junto a ella. "Ya sabes", dice posando la mano en una de las barras. "Escalarlo. Es como un árbol… con unas cuantas ramas más". Se detiene en un peldaño, empujándose a través del espacio entre las barras. Ella no había advertido lo grande que es la cúpula. Es sorprendente que Gale pueda caber a través de los espacios, pero antes de darse cuenta, Gale ha esquivado suficientes niños para estar completamente dentro.

Ella levanta una ceja.

"Vamos", dice suavemente, apoyando la espalda contra la red de barras. "También es divertido para los adultos".

Ella sólo le mira.

"No".

"Katniss –".

"No", dice rotunda. "No, gracias".

Se echa hacia atrás, bajando los hombros mientras exhala. No está decepcionado. Esperaba la negativa.

Hay muchos niños pululando alrededor. La mayoría mirando deliberadamente y tratando de ignorarle a la vez. Sin embargo, se gana la curiosidad de una niña, ve como se acerca. Ella se deja caer, sujetándose a una barra con la parte posterior de las rodillas.

"Oiga señor", dice ceceando. "¿Qué haces aquí?".

Gale sonríe. "¿No te han dicho tus papas que no debes hablar con extraños?".

Se encoge de hombros. "Soy lo suficiente mayor".

Gale niega con la cabeza. Si fuera Posy la regañaría hasta hacerle llorar. Pero se ablanda porque le recuerda a ella.

"Trato de demostrar a _esa amiga de allí _que está bien divertirse de vez en cuando", señala, asegurándose de que Katniss le ve.

"Oh", ella le sigue con la mirada. "¿Ella no sabe cómo divertirse?", pregunta trágicamente.

"No", suspira Gale, añadiendo un toque de dramatismo. Los ojos de la niña crecen.

"¿Qué?", chilla ella.

"¡Ehh, vosotros!", Katniss dice en voz alta, haciendo una mueca. "Puedo divertirme".

La niña la mira cuando Gale le susurra: "Se niega a aceptarlo".

"Oh, no"

"Sí".

Gale echa un vistazo a Katniss, sonriendo. Ella le mira enfadada.

"Parece furiosa".

"Sí, ella ha estado furiosa durante mucho tiempo".

"¿Por qué?", pregunta con ojos inquisitivamente grandes.

Gale piensa sobre lo que puede decir para que ella lo entienda.

"Creo que… bueno, hice algo estúpido".

Ella inclina la cabeza. "¿Cómo qué?".

_Maté a su hermana_ no es algo que pueda decirle.

"Algo muy malo".

"¿Así que no le gustas?".

"No demasiado".

La pequeña se muerde el labio. "Hay alguien a quien yo no le gusto, tampoco".

Gale levanta una ceja. "¿Tú?. ¿A quién podrías no gustarle?".

Ella señala a alguna parte por debajo. "Empuje a ese niño por las barras una vez, y realmente me odia. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar".

Gale se ríe. "¿Lo hiciste a propósito?".

Se sonroja un poco. "¡Bueno, él estaba siendo realmente malo!. No era mi intención hacerle sangrar".

"No te preocupes", dice Gale con suavidad. "Una hemorragia nasal es algo fácil de perdonar".

Ella le mira escéptica."¿En serio?".

"Sí, claro", Gale se inclina hacia ella con complicidad. "Lo que yo hice es mucho peor que una hemorragia nasal. Va a volver a estas barras pronto, buscándote para una revancha. Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?".

La niña sonríe. "¡Está bien!. Gracias señor". Alguien la llama desde arriba, se impulsa con las piernas, y encuentra el camino de salida fácilmente.

Gale vuelve la vista a Katniss, que observa con ojos sospechosos. Una vez que le ve, mueve los ojos a la hierba, cruzándose de brazos.

Tratar de salir del laberinto es mucho más difícil que entrar. Cuando consigue sacar la cabeza al exterior por uno de los huecos, sonríe a Katniss, todavía a unos metros.

Su mirada es un poco infantil y tímida, como si estuviera avergonzado. Y es una imagen divertida – ella nunca ha visto un Gale tan torpe. Realmente, sólo ha visto sus destrezas cazando y… bueno, cazando. _Salir de las barras para monos no es uno de sus mayores talentos_, piensa.

Debe ver algo en su cara cuando le dice: "Puedes burlarte de mí, si quieres", respira de forma irregular, sacando casi todo el cuerpo. "No sé como conseguí entrar tan fácil antes".

"Tal vez esas tortitas son una carga pesada".

Gale hace un último movimiento, aterrizando a su lado en el suelo. Levanta la vista hacia ella sorprendido.

"¿Eso era… una broma?"

Se irrita por su tono, más incrédulo y descreído de lo que debería

"Por supuesto que no", dice sarcástica. "Has dicho que puedo burlarme de ti".

Él sonríe ampliamente.

"¿Puedo burlarme de ti también?, dice.

Ella se acerca. Está de pié junto a él. Él no se ha movido se su sitio, tirado en el suelo.

"¿No lo haces ya?".

"No lo creo", se medio encoge de hombros. "Al menos no a propósito".

Respira por la nariz y se desplaza hacia atrás, sin creerle realmente.

Mira la pista "¿Esto es todo lo que vas a enseñarme?".

Él se empuja hacia arriba, sacudiendo la hierba de su camisa y sus pantalones. "Esto…", se rasca la cabeza. "Sí".

Están en silencio un tiempo, de pié cerca del otro, moviéndose ocasionalmente.

"Siempre podemos ir de compras, si quieres…" él intenta, sabiendo que rechazará la idea.

Le mira por encima del hombro, volviendo la vista hacia el camino por el que habían llegado, la pequeña capa arbolada capta su atención. Siente un repentino y extraño impulso…

"¿Podemos volver a ese camino en el bosque?", pregunta. "El primero que atravesamos".

La cara de Gale se ilumina ante la perspectiva Por qué no había pensado antes en eso

"Sí", dice entusiasmado. "Sí, claro".

* * *

Una vez llegan al refugio de los árboles, Katniss puede sentir la calma a su alrededor y huir de todas las emociones contradictorias. El bosque, pequeño y poco espeso, todavía la protege. Hay paz allí, incluso con las hojas muriendo y crujiendo bajo los pies. Y es hermoso, de alguna manera. Esa forma de belleza – la de los árboles, y la hierba, y la tierra, es el vínculo más cercano que puede sentir. Justo lo que necesita para el diario, pero cuando intenta escribir, no sale nada.

_Bosques_. Es sólo una palabra, ¿Cómo puede significar algo?. Se supone que tendría que escribir: _creo que los bosques y las hojas son hermosos_.

Eso simplemente… no suena bien. No parece encajar en el cuaderno.

_¿Es incluso el tipo adecuado de belleza?_. Ha estado observando a la gente durante mucho tiempo, lo que hacen, buscando algo bueno en ellos. Pero nunca se paró a pensar en esas otras cosas. Escribió acerca de la flor de otoño en su jardín hace un año. Se agarró a esa casualidad cuando la vio a través de la ventana porque pensaba que tenía que hacerlo. Porque el diario estaba en blanco.

Pero aquel rincón del bosque le hace querer recordarlo – escribir algo para poder recordar la sensación. Tal vez podría escribir una frase o una pequeña nota – _un bosque en el Capitolio._

Es extraño. Estar en el lugar que más odia en el mundo, y ahora, quizá, haber encontrado allí la primera cosa real que le parece hermosa, al menos un poco.

Tal vez es por eso que siempre pasó tanto tiempo en el bosque del 12. Ha sido parte de ella durante tantos años que no podía darse cuenta de todo su potencial – la serenidad y el silencio – hasta que caminó a través de éste.

De repente, el viento y el sonido de las hojas están repletos de nostalgia. Sólo han sido unos días, pero echa de menos desesperadamente su bosque. Puede ver todas las diferencias, y es curioso como las cosas pequeñas se van haciendo grandes. No encuentra nidos de pájaro, ni veredas, ni lugares adecuados para esconder las armas. Pero todavía le gusta estar allí.

Se acerca a un banco al lado del camino, y se sienta. Huele las hojas secas y húmedas, y la corteza de los árboles. Algunos pájaros cantan sobre su cabeza, y puede escuchar el zumbido de los insectos que se esconden entre las ramas.

"Me gusta estar aquí, también", la voz de Gale susurra a su lado. No había notado cuando se sentó. Abre los ojos y lo encuentra contemplando las hojas que se desprenden de los árboles. Hay un pinchazo, un latido.

El sol comienza a asomarse entre ellos, pero aún está lejos de resplandecer. Ella sigue su mirada, luego cierra los ojos y _siente_, y _escucha_.

Están allí durante mucho tiempo. No podría decir cuánto – pero las sombras se desplazan y las aves se ralentizan. Todo es tan sosegado que está a punto de dormirse cuando un sonido chillón les sobrecoge.

Pega un salto y mira a Gale, maldiciendo y sacando un dispositivo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

Lo abre. "¿Hola?", se frota los ojos. Parecen aturdidos por el sueño.

Oye risitas al otro lado, y escucha a Gale suspirar en voz alta. "¿Estás seguro de que esto no puede esperar hasta mañana, Jack?. Es dom – ".

"Sí, sí, ya lo sé", replica Jack. "Sé que es el día reservado para tu chica, y no sé por qué has contestado si estás teniendo sesiones de sexo apasionado. Supongo que te he pillado en un tiempo muerto – "

"Jack", Gale gruñe, dando la espalda a Katniss. No estoy teniendo sexo de ningún tipo, estoy con – ".

"Lo que tu digas, Gale. De todos modos, he seguido la pista al grupo 24-A, ¿recuerdas?, ¿el que se supone que trata de sabotear las comunicaciones?".

Gale se endereza un poco más, notando una mirada curiosa de Katniss.

De repente se pregunta si… No es como si ella no lo hubiera hecho antes… Al menos… está bastante seguro de que ella y Peeta…

"¿En serio?", dice Gale, empujando hacia atrás los pensamientos. "¿De dónde?. ¿Qué has encontrado?".

"Bueno, fui de nuevo al Eddie´s y hablé con él – me dio el nombre del oficial al que escuchó hablando de _allanamiento_. Busqué y me enfrenté con ese tipo hace unos treinta minutos y – "

"¿Quién era el oficial?", Gale interrumpe.

"Su nombre es Rodríguez". Era el único que trabajaba esa noche – le pagaron por dejar que alguien husmeara en la sala de datos. Le pagaron mucho. A quien sea que nos enfrentamos todavía conserva las riquezas sobrantes de la guerra".

"¿Cuánto?", pregunta Gale, curioso.

Ehh… una cantidad indecente. No he mirado todos los billetes aún. Pero los de arriba son prometedores".

"Jack…".

"_Mira, acabo de hacerlo_. Te llamo cuando tenga la cifra y todo lo demás. Sienta tan bien tener un fajo de billetes en el bolsillo", murmura.

Gale suelta una carcajada. "Está bien, Jack. ¿Has conseguido información de quien le dio la pasta?"

"Al parecer, lo único que dijo es que su nombre era… _Calypso_".

Gale entorna los ojos. "¿Ella?"

"Sí, es lo que yo dije", dice Jack. "Me cercioré de que Rodríguez estaba absolutamente seguro – tiene sentido que accediera ante una chica guapa. Dijo que era rubia, piernas de infarto, falda corta, y el culo firme como un pomelo".

Gale pestañea. "¿Dijo eso?".

"Bueno, Rodríguez fue bastante escueto sobre su apariencia. Sin embargo, su imagen en mi cabeza está completamente detallada.

Gale niega con la cabeza. "Puedo imaginarlo".

" _Calypso_… ella no daría su nombre en clave si no es por alguna razón, ¿no crees?. Probablemente sólo estaba mintiendo, inventando mierda sobre la marcha para darle algo en que pensar a ese tipo".

"Sí…", responde Gale, pasándose una mano por el pelo. También podría llevar una peluca. ¿Llevaba una máscara?".

"Oh, por supuesto que sí, era un pasamontañas negro", hace una pausa. "Original, ¿Verdad?".

"Sí. Nunca habíamos tropezado con ese escenario", Gale murmura con sarcasmo.

"Se llevó algunas cintas de las cámaras de seguridad del centro. Ya sabes, las de los postes alrededor de los edificios. Aún así, ¿una chica sexy saboteando un centro de comunicaciones? ¿No suena un poco a esas películas en las que una asesina astuta y caliente trata de seducir al personaje principal?... que podría ser yo, por supuesto, desde que conseguí esta información por mi cuenta…"

Gale se inclina hacia atrás en el banco. Decide seguir el juego a Jack, por una vez. "Por favor. El personaje principal soy yo. Mi rango es mayor que el tuyo. Y aún así, podría tener una cara horrible, ocultándose solo para mantener el misterio.

"Hombre, le quitas toda la diversión. Ya tienes a Reeva. ¿No es suficiente para ti?".

"Ella no está por aquí…", Gale empieza, pero se interrumpe a sí mismo.

"Si no la quieres, ya sabes que estoy soltero". Jack enfatiza. "No sé cómo no pasas con ella cada noche. Maldita sea".

Gale vuelve los ojos. "Ella es demasiado…"

"Complicada. Sí, sí, lo sé. Lo que tú digas, tío. Me gustaría tener algún día complicado si pudiera hacer todo lo que haces con ella".

"De cualquier manera", Gale interviene, aclarándose la garganta e intentando desviar la conversación. "Hablábamos de _Calypso_… Busca lo que significa ese nombre, si tenemos algo que conecte con ella, y ve a contrastar todo con Paylor.

"Iba a hacer justo eso", dice Jack. "Ahora, te dejo que vuelvas a… _tus cosas_".

"Sí. Estupendo. Gracias, Jack". Luego cuelga, resoplando, y empujando de nuevo el teléfono al bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Esperaba que el escenario del Edificio de Comunicaciones fuera sólo un malentendido – para no complicar las cosas. La paz se había mantenido durante más tiempo de lo que lo hizo alguna vez, y tal vez por eso, otro grupo se puso en marcha. _Demasiado tiempo sin desordenarse el sistema_, supone, y espera que no signifique que esta vez va a ser peor.

Inmediatamente se da cuenta que Katniss le mira con un pequeño, diminuto, atisbo de interés.

Es desconcertante, después de esos días tratando desesperada de no mirarle directamente a los ojos, que ahora le mire a la cara. No a los ojos, todavía, pero bastante cerca.

"Era… Jack", le dice, porque siente que tiene que darle algún tipo de explicación. "Es uno de mis compañeros", se rasca la cabeza. "Descubrió algo importante, sobre ese grupo de resistencia que encontramos. Es, ehh…". La mira y niega con la cabeza. "Es sólo trabajo".

Ella prolonga su mirada mucho más de lo que le gustaría. "¿Es el grupo del que Paylor estuvo hablando?".

"Sí…", dice lentamente. No piensa que sea buena idea iniciar una conversación sobre los posibles grupos rebeldes. Además, ¿no hay otro tema del que hablar?.

Cree recordar que la última conversación, _conversación real_, que tuvieron fue sobre los disparos y la muerte. Hace mucho tiempo.

Se encoge de hombros diciendo, "No es gran cosa". Suspira, y se inclina hacia atrás a su posición previa en el banco, con la parte posterior de la cabeza apoyada contra la barra de metal.

"Suena como si lo fuera", dice ella con dureza. La afirmación le hace pestañear y abrir los ojos sorprendido, observando como ella levanta la vista al cielo.

"No vas a mantenerme al margen, Gale. No otra vez".

Su voz es imperativa, y no se atreve a discutirla. Ellos… _él_, le había ocultado cosas un par de veces, cinco años atrás. En aquel momento pensó que era un buen amigo, viendo el modo en que la información la dañaba, enloqueciéndola. No quería que pasará, no quería verla reducida a nada. Quería mantenerla fuerte, y valiente, y con espíritu.

Tal vez no fue capaz de ver más allá. Perdió su confianza – le gusta pensar que fue gradual, pero tal vez tomó una mala decisión tras otra, poniéndose la zancadilla a sí mismo a medida que avanzaba. Ahora es capaz de mirar atrás y recordar las veces que pudo tomar una ruta diferente, pero pensó que la conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué decirle y qué no.

Sin embargo, no puede seguir lamentando decisiones de las que estaba tan seguro cuando era más joven. Quizá era temerario e insensible, pero era la Guerra, y estaba furioso todo el tiempo. Todo parecía personal. No era el momento ni el lugar para ser débil. La venganza estaba en su mente constantemente, como un parásito succionándole las venas. Dio lo mejor de sí mismo, y de buena gana.

Pero sólo era un crio.

_¿Acaso importa?_

La mira por el rabillo del ojo. Él era el único responsable de su odio. Prim fue la última muesca de la relación. La más implacable. Perdió dos de sus mejores amigos el mismo día, ¿y para qué?, ¿por qué era estúpido?, ¿por qué todo lo que había en su cabeza en aquel momento era la Guerra, y la lucha, y tratar de hacer el mundo un poco menos sombrío?...

En vez de proteger a dos de las personas que quería salvar, perdió a ambas. Todo era por ellas – por su familia y por ellas, eso era lo que importaba. ¿Estaba demasiado preocupado por sí mismo como para darse cuenta?...

Arriesgo miles de vidas con tácticas cuestionables – pensaba que lo hacía porque podía comprender la reacción de la gente. La Nuez; había padres de familia, seres queridos implorando que les dejaran vivir. Sabía que eso les cubriría de ampollas, de odio, y de confusión, y se derrumbarían si la colapsaban – pero podría abrirles los ojos, hacerles ver lo que él veía.

Tal vez fue brutal. Pero la gente hace cosas absurdas en circunstancias desesperadas. Podía cambiar la mentalidad de la gente, o hacerles aferrarse a la normalidad, y eso era un riesgo, aunque pensó que era un riesgo necesario.

Un estratega. Eso es lo que quería ser. Le hace gracia. Quizá sólo pensaba en sí mismo, en aquel momento. ¿Se quedó tan atrapado con la estrategia de la guerra que olvidó lo realmente importante?, ¿el fin podía justificar cualquier medio?...

Se muerde la lengua para acallar sus pensamientos. Su argumento continúa en círculos. No hay ninguna respuesta correcta, por supuesto. Todo lo que hizo atraviesa su mente como una maratón. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer con lo que está muerto y enterrado. No le obsesiona, pero a veces necesita los recuerdos – reproducirlos en el techo de su cuarto y mantener la insatisfacción cocinándose en su estómago. Necesita esa sensación para mantenerse fuerte, continuar con la reparación y guiarse a sí mismo. Sin ese odio, no tiene combustible para mantenerse activo.

Viendo a Katniss tan cerca, su mirada dura como una roca, le da algo más en lo que trabajar. Ella no es un proyecto – no para él. Lo que está haciendo no es por él. Es por Katniss, y mucho por Prim. Incluso quizá, un poco por Peeta, si se atreve a admitirlo. Va a asegurarse, a estar condenadamente seguro, de que no sea por él nunca más.

El perdón es algo que ansía más que cualquier otra cosa. Por encontrar la paz en su mente, por encontrar… algo. _Tranquilidad_. Algo concreto y real, y cercano a lo que solían tener. Pero por atractiva que parezca, no puede permitir que esa idea se apodere de él.

Porque sabe que es un sueño. Es falsa. Una bonita imagen en la que pensar cuando está cansado de ver la realidad. Estar allí, ahora, es lo único que cuenta. No importa lo que desee para sí mismo. Le va a decir todo lo que quiera saber.

"Está bien", murmura en el silencio del mediodía. "Te lo diré".

Hay un golpe de viento cuando se gira para mirarla a los ojos. Ella no le devuelve la mirada, fija en algún punto cerca de su hombro.

"El 24-A es un grupo rebelde que encontramos hace algunas semanas", le dice, renunciando a capturar su mirada y dejando el poso de ira interior alejarse. "No han hecho nada importante hasta el momento. Lo que nos alertó fue una sospechosa actividad nocturna alrededor de una de las fábricas de infraestructuras. La grabación de la cámara de seguridad mostraba a alguien tratando de encubrirla. Notamos de inmediato que la seguridad no era suficiente. Todavía no tenemos demasiados vigilantes de seguridad ni patrullas de policía. Quiero decir, después de los días de gloria del Capitolio, ¿quién no estaría un poco incómodo al respecto?", Gale se frota la parte posterior del cuello.

"Una vez que vimos la cinta, registramos las instalaciones. No parecían haberse llevado gran cosa, sólo algunos fragmentos de metal y otros restos que no estaban usándose. Al principio pensamos que se trataba de un robo menor y eso nos disuadió. Los artículos no tenían suficiente importancia como para preocuparse demasiado. Entonces comenzó a suceder repetidas veces y ya no podíamos ignorarlo". Se detiene para examinar su reacción, pero decide continuar.

"Quitamos la mayor parte de las patrullas de otros edificios para colocarlas en ese centro, no queríamos pasar nada por alto. Había que atraparlos, pero esa noche no se presentó nadie. No hemos vuelto a cazarles robando allí desde entonces".

"Pero los robos comenzaron a suceder en otros lugares, simultáneamente. Líquidos de un pequeño mercado – gasolina y zumo de naranja – baterías de unos grandes almacenes. Bombillas, fertilizantes, herramientas, cosas baratas que no vale la pena robar. Nos dimos cuenta de que, con ese inventario, trataban de fabricar algún tipo de bomba – aunque hasta ahora no hemos encontrado pisos francos o áreas subterráneas con nada que nos llame la atención. Son demasiado inteligentes para ir dejando pistas. Así que he llegado a la conclusión de que no querían mantener los robos en secreto desde el principio. Quieren estar seguros de que conocemos su existencia".

"¿Por qué?", pregunta Katniss. "Si iban a empezar algo, ¿por qué iban a levantar sospechas sobre lo que hacían adrede?"

"Pensándolo", dice Gale, "me he dado cuenta de que su intención fue empezar por pequeñas cosas. Hacernos conscientes de su presencia con la intención de que esperásemos algo más. Hacernos escuchar lo que querían. Han estado haciéndolo durante un tiempo – nunca nos ha llevado tanto encontrar a un grupo en otras ocasiones. Pero creo que empiezan a impacientarse. Una persona sin autorización para estar en el edificio de comunicaciones dio al oficial encargado de seguridad un nombre, y se llevó algunas cintas con datos". Gale niega con la cabeza. "Ella no lo habría hecho sin algún tipo de motivación".

Katniss permanece quieta unos momentos, mirando contemplativa el suelo. "¿Dio el nombre con algún propósito?".

Gale hace rodar su hombro izquierdo sujetándose los puntos tirantes. "Eso creo. Supongo que no lo sabremos a ciencia cierta hasta que no haya más evidencias".

Está en silencio un segundo. "¿No estás preocupado?".

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Por el grupo", dice ella. "¿No tienes miedo de que puedan destrozar algo?. Podrían desencadenar explosiones… todo se desmoronaría en cuestión de segundos", su voz va desvaneciéndose en un susurro nervioso. "¿Y sí destruyen media ciudad en pocos minutos?".

Gale lo desestima con un movimiento de muñeca. "No lo harán".

"No lo sabes".

"Por supuesto que no lo sé", dice, "pero no creo que vayan a llenar de explosivos la ciudad sin que la gente sepa por qué lo hacen. Buscan algo más que a las autoridades sabiendo quienes son. Son pacientes. Han esperado mucho tiempo. Esperarán un poco más".

Katniss mantiene la mirada fija en él, en el cuello de su camisa o en su clavícula, no está seguro. Y sus ojos le dicen que no lo cree. Parece recelosa y preocupada, ve como se muerde el interior del labio.

Se recuerda a sí mismo por que no quería decirle nada desde el principio. Pero tendrá que acostumbrarse. Ofrece una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sin importar que ella la note o no.

"No tienes que preocuparte por esto, Katniss", dice. "Vamos a encontrarles antes de que pase nada terrible". Lo prometo.

Está muy seguro de sí mismo. Katniss lo nota en su voz, clara como el día. Pero su tono no llega a ser tan convincente como el de Peeta y tal vez ella está demasiado acostumbrada a la seguridad inmediata que le da Peeta para dejar que alguien más intente influenciarla. Aunque lo intente, no oculta por completo los brazos tensos, las facciones retraídas cuando la mira o mira a su alrededor, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Se encuentra a sí misma queriendo creerle, por el bien de todos los rostros infantiles que vio corretear felices. Finalmente, prefiere creer que no lo hace.

Tiene que esperar lo peor, estando allí, con él.

* * *

No sé como agradecéroslo a los que revisáis. Sonará estúpido, pero me hace tanta ilusión. Así que ahí va una abrazo para _Brooke Silva_ (me encanta que te expliques tan bien), _Katniskas, AngeliqueEvans, Lizz9_ (a ambas os quiero y ni siquiera os conozco), y _YUE AMAR77_.

Si queréis podéis dejar una revisión a xoVanilla-Bean. Tal vez con un "_congratulations_" sea suficiente.

Muchos besos.


	9. Falsas sensaciones

"Lo que necesito para sobrevivir no es el fuego de Gale, encendido por la rabia y el odio. Lo que necesito es el diente de león en la primavera… y sólo Peeta puede darme eso." – _Sinsajo._

"Tengo que recordarme que Gale está en el 2 con un trabajo lujoso, probablemente besando otro par de labios". - _Sinsajo_

**Capitulo nueve – falsas sensaciones **

* * *

Regresan al apartamento a última hora de la tarde.

"No sé tú", dice Gale, lanzando las llaves al recipiente del mueble junto a la puerta. "Pero es casi la hora de cenar, así que…".

Katniss camina a través de la sala de estar cuando su estómago comienza a rugir. Mueve las manos hacia su tripa instintivamente y levanta la vista a Gale.

Gale sonríe con aire de suficiencia y avanza hacia la cocina. "El mío siente lo mismo".

Ella no cree que sus mejillas se hayan enrojecido, pero siente calor en el cuello, y mira hacia abajo a su estómago. Gale espera expectante a que le siga, ella suspira, y se permite seguirlo.

Gale abre la nevera una vez que están dentro."Ya que no te agradan mis opciones…", dice detrás de la puerta. "Te dejaré decidir esta vez. ¿Qué te apetece?. Tengo pollo y – ".

"Eso está bien".

Se asoma por encima para verla. "¿Vas a comértelo?".

"Sí, voy a comérmelo".

"También tengo bistec".

"El pollo está bien".

Gale mete la mano en la nevera. "Muy bien. ¿Te gusta cocinado con…?"

"Preferiblemente"

Gale se ríe, coloca la carne congelada sobre la encimera y se agacha para coger una sartén del armario inferior.

"Da igual. Ya se me ocurrirá algo", dice, de vuelta a la nevera para coger algo más.

Katniss sale una vez que él empieza a estar ocupado. Va a su habitación. Se sienta en la cama, saca el diario del bolso y busca una pluma perdida en la parte inferior del mismo. Lo abre por una página al azar, dejándose caer sobre las almohadas. Lo observa durante unos instantes, toma aire, y pone la punta de la pluma sobre la página en blanco. No entiende porque es tan difícil escribir. Vuelve a la página con las tres líneas que había escrito anteriormente, coloca la pluma debajo de la última. Tarda un rato hasta que la pluma deja de resistirse contra el papel.

Lo aparta a un lado de la cama una vez que termina, mirando el techo e inhalando los olores que se filtran a través de la puerta abierta de la cocina. No le gusta admitirlo, pero su estómago se encoge. Está demasiado acostumbrada a no pasar hambre – sobre todo por culpa de Peeta, que se asegura de que coma en cada una de las comidas. Es la primera vez desde la Guerra que se ha saltado alguna.

El timbre suena un segundo después. Katniss escucha las pesadas botas de Gale caminar hacia la puerta, deteniéndose para abrirla.

"Reeva", le oye decir. Su tono no oculta la sorpresa.

"Hola", dice ella. "Iba a llamar, pero acabo de salir de la oficina y tu apartamento está de camino a casa… ".

"Um", escucha a Gale dudar. "No, está bien… estaba muy ocupado hoy. Todavía tengo que terminar papeleo antes de mañana, así que – ".

"¿Y estás haciendo la cena?", dice Reeva. Katniss la imagina levantando una ceja. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cocinaste para ti mismo?".

Gale está callado por unos segundos. "Necesitaba un descanso", dice con suavidad. "No tenía ganas de pedir que la trajeran".

"Hmm", dice ella. "Bueno, se me ocurre algo para relajarte".

Gale se ríe. "Es un poco pronto".

"Gale, es domingo", dice ella, un poco más persuasiva.

Gale se mantiene de nuevo en silencio unos segundos. "¿Qué tal si termino con la cena, trabajo en algunos papeles más, y después voy a tu casa?".

"Podría ayudarte con tus papeles".

"Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto"

"¿Te distraería demasiado?"

"… un poco".

"Hmm…".

Katniss se encuentra a sí misma en el pasillo, caminando sigilosamente hacia la puerta que conduce a la sala de estar. No está segura de por qué – pero cree, por la manera en que actúa, que su novia no sabe que ella está viviendo allí. Se desliza hacia la apertura y echa un ligero vistazo a través de la esquina.

Están en el interior de la sala, cerca del reposabrazos de sofá. Reeva está impulsándose ligeramente por encima de los tacones, sus antebrazos descansan sobre de los hombros de Gale y presiona con dulzura los labios contra los suyos. Él tiene una mano elevando suavemente su barbilla, los dedos rozándole la garganta, la otra mano perdida en sus caderas.

Katniss no ha pensado en eso desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Nunca ha querido pensar en eso. Ya no es algo relevante, sin embargo se pregunta cómo se sentirá Reeva – con sus manos lascivas y sus cálidos labios sobre ella. Si es que siente algo. Recuerda no ser capaz de saber lo que sentía esa única vez, en la salida del bosque, cuando atrapó su cara y la besó. Lo que se sintió obligada a sentir más tarde, cuando decidió amarlo.

En comparación con el calor que sentía por Peeta, no creía haber sentido nada. Aunque por los sonidos que hace Reeva, Katniss supone que ella sí que siente algo.

Las manos de Reeva se mueven hacia el pelo de Gale cuando la mano de Gale la presiona con más fuerza contra él. Su otra mano se desliza desde su barbilla a la parte de atrás de su nuca, sus dedos enredándose entre el pelo rojizo. Su beso lento comienza a acelerarse, se vuelve más necesitado, más apasionado, más codicioso por el deseo.

Una mano de Reeva comienza a arrastrarse por debajo de la camisa de Gale alcanzando el botón de sus vaqueros, y Katniss se desplaza rápidamente de nuevo al pasillo, presionando su espalda contra la pared. Exhala y cierra fuertemente los ojos, tratando de olvidar la escena que sucede a pocos metros. Regresa hacia a la santidad de su cuarto.

Su mente se pregunta apresuradamente por los besos de Peeta. Piensa en cómo siempre son lentos y dulces. Pueden ser apasionados, pero nunca tempestuosos o agresivos. Siempre son gentiles, y agradables, y siempre hay algo quemándose lentamente en la boca de su estómago. Recuerda cuanto tiempo le llevo sentir ese calor – enamorarse de él y reconocer que se había enamorado. Sus besos no son una obligación sino algo que necesita para sentirse segura.

Los besos de Gale y Reeva son todo lo que los de Peeta no son.

Después escucha Gale decir: "Reeva, para. No puedo en este momento".

Katniss frena en seco a la entrada de su habitación, sus dedos se agarran al marco de la puerta.

"Gale", escucha decir a Reeva con la voz acaramelada.

"Más tarde", Gale insiste. "Te lo prometo".

_Gale y todas sus promesas_, piensa, preguntándose si será capaz de mantenerlas.

"Te necesito", continúa. Su voz parece urgente. "Paylor nunca te presiona para que tengas hechos todos los deberes".

"Sólo porque suelo hacerlos a tiempo. Te llamare está noche, ¿vale?".

Reeva termina con un escueto '_ok_', y pasan unos minutos hasta que Katniss oye como la puerta se abre y se cierra de nuevo. Gale suspira en voz alta y sus botas hacen el camino de regreso a la cocina.

Katniss se empuja dentro de su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta. No sabe por qué está tan sorprendida de que Gale se hubiera contenido. No sabe por qué está… enfadada. No creía que le hubiera hecho eso a su novia sólo porque ella estaba allí. No pensaba que no fuera a decirle a su novia que ella estaba viviendo temporalmente con él en el apartamento.

En cualquier caso, no debería suponerle un problema. Son sus decisiones. A ella no le importa lo que él decida hacer.

Gale llama a su puerta veinte minutos más tarde para comunicar que la cena está lista.

Katniss se sirve a sí misma, como hizo la noche anterior, y aunque duda ligeramente cuando ve el lugar vacio en la mesa, se dirige hacia su cuarto.

Más tarde se da cuenta de que está esperando escuchar como él deja el apartamento, o escuchar su llamada a Reeva. Pero se queda dormida oyendo el sonido del agua – _fría _– a través de la puerta del baño, sin que ninguna de las dos cosas haya llegado a suceder.

Las seis y media llegan rápido la mañana siguiente. Katniss odia despertarse tan temprano pero parece que no puede evitarlo. Cuando consiguió acostumbrarse a las rutinas de Peeta, se convirtieron también en las suyas, y aún cuando le gusta hacerlo en casa, en el Distrito 12, desearía no tener esas mismas rutinas allí. Quiere que pertenezcan exclusivamente al 12.

Se queda en su cama un rato más, sólo para escuchar la agudeza del silencio, y no conseguir dormir en absoluto. Se imagina que Gale se ha ido de nuevo. La puerta que conecta su dormitorio con el cuarto de baño está abierta, igual que el día anterior. Está tratando de construir sus propias rutinas – darse una ducha, y lavarse los dientes para después encender el televisor, y ver las predicciones meteorológicas desde el sofá de la sala de estar hasta que él vuelva de… de lo que sea que hace.

Cuando camina por la puerta esta vez, su respiración es pesada y tiene la camiseta completamente pegada al cuerpo por el sudor. Katniss se le queda mirando mientras él levanta la parte inferior para secarse la cara. La acción deja entrever su estomago.

"Hey", dice sin aliento, dirigiéndose al baño y saliendo con una toalla en la mano. "Había olvidado la toalla, hoy", le dice en respuesta a su mirada confusa.

"¿Qué haces por las mañanas?", pregunta finalmente.

"Oh", dice como si hubiera olvidado comentárselo. "El Equipo va a entrenar todas las mañanas. Desde las cinco y media hasta las ocho".

"¿Cada mañana?".

Gale sonríe ligeramente. "Me gusta ir todos los días. Aclara mi mente".

Le observa secarse lo mejor que puede, luego levanta la vista hacia ella. "¿Todavía quieres ir al antiguo centro de la ciudad?".

Ella vacila. "Sí", dice lentamente.

Gale la mira por un momento. A continuación se excusa para darse una ducha y Katniss va a su cuarto para cambiar sus pantalones de chándal por unos vaqueros.

Cuando Gale aparece en la sala de estar lleva una sencilla camisa blanca y pantalones negros de vestir. Parece… extraño con ropa formal. Ella mira su camiseta y sus vaqueros, y se pregunta si debería cambiarse. O tal vez quitarse los vaqueros. En realidad no llevó nada elegante.

Él se afloja los puños de la camisa mientras camina para agarrar una chaqueta del armario de la entrada.

"Vamos a tener que tomar un taxi", dice, metiendo los brazos a través del abrigo. "El viaje es de unos veinte minutos cuando hay tráfico. Normalmente no es demasiado malo sobre las nueve en punto"

Katniss echa un vistazo al reloj encima del televisor. Las ocho y cincuenta.

"Puede que sea un poco aburrido para ti", dice mirándola de frente. "Tengo que supervisar expedientes, firmar documentos, e ir a reuniones a veces". Se encoge de hombros. "Pero te llevaré a dar una vuelta por el lugar".

Gale consigue parar un taxi sin demasiados problemas. El coche está pintado de amarillo por fuera, con una franja horizontal en negro hacia la mitad, que se curva formando la palabra '_taxi_'. Su interior es sofocante – tapizado en cuero negro y con una nube de humo que se extiende desde el asiento del conductor a todo el vehículo. Sin embargo las ventanas dejan pasar la luz de manera agradable y Katniss está más que acostumbrada al olor del humo como para dejar que eso sea una molestia. Gale se recuesta contra el asiento cómodamente y le dice al hombre al volante donde quiere ir.

Katniss se pasa el trayecto mirando por la ventana. A veces nota como el conductor la observa a través del espejo retrovisor, pero decide ignorarlo e intentar disfrutar de las vistas. Continúa habiendo edificios extravagantes – algunos reconstruidos y otros completamente nuevos. Hay una suntuosa fuente en la mitad de un gran lago al que rodean varias calles. Colores brillantes adornan las calles más cercanas, colores difíciles de ignorar porque se mueven con la gente, aún vestida de la misma forma ridícula de años atrás, aunque no toda.

Ve muchos edificios, amontonados entre sí. Gale le indica cuales son los edificios del Gobierno, los pisos de nueva construcción, los hoteles, los restaurantes, las tiendas. La ciudad está diseñada en torno a círculos concéntricos, cada uno de ellos ocupado por un sector diferente: hostelería, comercio, instituciones…. Los restaurantes se encuentran por todas partes, la zona comercial está a la izquierda, los hoteles, los apartamentos y las zonas peatonales están pasada la zona comercial, los edificios más altos se encuentran inmediatamente después, y así sucesivamente.

La calle en la que se encuentran es una de las que conduce directamente al centro que ella recuerda.

Katniss está un poco impresionada por lo nuevo que parece todo. Sus últimos recuerdos de aquel lugar eran humo, tonos grises, trampas, Fuerzas de Paz tratando de matarla – la matanza pintando el hormigón de rojo y negro, la ceniza incrustada en sus ojos, en sus pulmones.

Pero esta vez es diferente. Hay esperanza. Todavía está en la cúspide de la extravagancia, pero tal vez… podría mejorar. Ella espera que lo haga, no puede evitarlo, pero tampoco quiere que todo aquello llegue a gustarle demasiado. Advierte un ligero cosquilleo en la cara, ansiando sonreír a las vistas. No puede. No debería pensar en cosas buenas antes de tiempo.

"¿Su primera vez en el Capitolio, Señorita?", oye preguntar al conductor. Desvía brevemente su atención al espejo retrovisor delantero. Katniss mantiene el rostro impasible y gira de nuevo la cabeza hacia la ventanilla, "No. No lo es".

"Ah", dice él. "Bueno, ahora es aún más bonito de lo que solía ser, si es que eso es posible. Hay un montón de sitios agradables por aquí. ¿Le ha mostrado ya las vistas al Valle?", dirige la pregunta a Gale.

Gale niega con la cabeza. "Aún no", dice, "Esperemos que ella me permita hacerlo".

El hombre se ríe ante eso como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo. Katniss se queda mirando la parte de atrás del asiento del conductor bastante molesta.

"Definitivamente lo hará. ¿Verdad, Señorita?".

"Me llamo Katniss, y probablemente no", deja escapar entre dientes, más furiosa de lo que le gustaría.

Las risas del hombre se van atenuando y terminan con un farfullo a sí mismo. Permanece callado el resto del camino. Katniss no lo ve, pero Gale oculta una sonrisa mientras mira por la ventana.

Se detienen tras diez minutos de silencio, justo frente a uno de uno de los grandes edificios. Katniss baja del coche y estira el cuello todo lo que puede, tratando de ver la parte superior.

"¿En qué piso estás?", pregunta, volviendo la cabeza hacia la entrada. La gente entra y sale con coloridas tazas de café, portapapeles, maletines de formas raras y trajes estrafalarios. La indumentaria de Gale palidece comparada con la de todas esas personas.

"treinta y seis", contesta, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos después de cerrar la puerta del taxi. "Si tenemos suerte no habrá demasiada gente esperando subir al ascensor", añade.

Caminan a través de las puertas giratorias, y Katniss casi choca contra el cristal. Gale le da una mirada divertida.

"No sabía que eras tan descoordinada".

Ella hace una mueca. "No es como si hubiera estado aquí antes". Observa a la gente pasar a su lado y puede ver como ellos también la estudian. "¿Qué es esto, de todos modos?".

"Es sólo un edificio gubernamental. Hay diferentes tipos de oficinas en cada piso. En el que trabajo hay cinco departamentos, algo menos que en el resto, pero igual de importantes".

Algunas personas saludan a Gale mientras caminan hacia el ascensor. Otras sólo la observan a ella. Se pregunta si se habrán dado cuenta de quién es, o si sólo la miran por llevar ropa demasiado aburrida.

Probablemente lo último, piensa volviendo los ojos.

Y él tenía razón – el ascensor se detiene repetidamente mientras suben. Una de las veces, una multitud tratando de entrar la empuja contra Gale, su brazo contra su brazo, y tiene que evitar estremecerse. Contiene al aire hasta que algunos bajan, y puede moverse y respirar con normalidad.

Su planta no es lo que esperaba. Pensó que tendría un aspecto diferente a la primera planta, pero casi parece la misma. Los mismos pasillos tejidos alrededor de habitaciones acristaladas ocultas tras persianas, algunas con puertas de distintos colores y formas geométricas. Otras con nombres grabados con letras personalizadas. Las paredes parecen cubiertas con papel de regalo plateado, brillando en los puntos que impacta el sol atravesando las ventanas.

El lugar centellea.

Pasan delante de algunas oficinistas, lamiendo sobres o embalando paquetes, o llamando nerviosas a las puertas de sus jefes. Le recuerdan a Effie – con su pelo ridículo y sus joyas, y sus tacones imposibles.

Caminan hasta el final del pasillo. El despacho de Gale parece un poco más grande que el resto, con la puerta oscura, verde bosque, y su nombre en letras negras en la mitad superior.

"Mi otra casa", dice sarcástico. "Me hicieron pintar la puerta".

"¿Quieres decir que no te gusta este precioso tono verde?", dice ella con indiferencia cuando abre.

"Supongo que tuve suerte", sacude la cabeza, caminando dentro de la habitación. "Fue el último color que había para elegir".

Ella camina detrás de él, calibrando el lugar. Es muy simple, con un escritorio de caoba y una silla grande y enrevesada. Las paredes recuerdan a las de su apartamento, con tonos cálidos mezclados con el blanco. La alfombra es negra, compacta, y muy mullida, y la ventana detrás de su silla está cubierta de persianas. Se extienden por todo al tramo de pared – y el efecto de la luz a través de ellas es bastante fascinante. Se pregunta por qué tiene las persianas bajadas. Hay dos elegantes sillas afelpadas frente a su mesa, un ordenador a mano derecha y una pila de papeles en el medio. Tiene algunos marcos para fotos al lado izquierdo, pero sólo puede ver la parte trasera. Imagina que deben ser de su familia.

Ella está en el centro de la habitación, mirando a las paredes desnudas de ambos lados, mientras él se sienta en la gran silla de cuero detrás de su escritorio. Se da cuenta de que hay algunos armarios para archivos en las esquinas, otro pequeño pupitre y una lámpara en la parte superior del mismo.

"Puedes sentarte aquí si quieres", dice señalando las butacas frente a él.

Ella camina hasta allí y se sienta, deslizándose fácilmente a una postura casi acostada. Es menos firme que el sofá de su apartamento, como si mucha gente se hubiera sentado antes. Trata de enderezarse, pero parece que el mullido respaldo la obliga a inclinarse hacia atrás en la silla.

Gale comienza a reorganizar algunos papeles de su escritorio, mirando unos por encima, frunciendo el ceño a otros. Hace dos montones, el primero mucho mayor que el segundo.

"¿Para qué son estos?", pregunta ella, señalando uno de ellos.

Gale mira hacia arriba para verla observando los documentos. Le gusta que muestre interés, aunque sea muy leve, y que le haga preguntas, en lugar de tener que estar empujándose a sí mismo a hacerlas y dar todo tipo de explicaciones.

Se aclara la garganta. "Estos", dice señalando el montón más pequeño", son documentos de confirmación. Sólo tengo que firmarlos. Pero estos", dice con disgusto, "son los que tengo que leer más detalladamente. Tienen sugerencias sobre el tipo de cultivos que quieren que se envíen a las compañías procesadoras de alimentos en los Distritos, y cifras estimadas en cuanto a cantidades. Tengo que mirarlos por encima y reajustar lo necesario". Suspira. "Y si hay que hacer grandes recortes de lo que piden, por lo general es necesaria una reunión para llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo".

_O escuchar argumentos a favor durante un par de _horas, piensa con amargura.

Ella parece estar meditando un rato. "¿Vas sólo tú, a las reuniones?".

"A veces", dice. "Siempre hay algún representante más para acompañarme, dependiendo de las demandas del Distrito. Cualquiera de los Distritos a los que viajo, tiene aquí un representante especializado".

"No suena muy divertido", dice ella.

"Los viajes son están bien", dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Este trabajo significa no tener que estar atado a la oficina demasiado tiempo. Siempre hay gente pidiendo cosas que no pueden tener".

Percibe una incomodidad inmediata bajo su mirada tras lo que acaba de decir, pero quizá ha interpretado mal la mirada. Ella se mueve y baja la vista a su regazo.

"¿Así que eres el portador de malas noticias?".

Sin darse cuenta dobla el borde de uno de los documentos cuando va a coger una pluma del bote que hay cerca del ordenador.

"En su mayoría, pero no siempre", le dice. "Podemos satisfacer algunas demandas de vez en cuando". Él está mirando fijamente el papel que tiene delante, es evidente que no lo lee. "Pero nunca podemos satisfacer todas a un tiempo".

"¿Por qué no?", pregunta ella. "¿Realmente piden tanto?".

Gale levanta la vista del extremo del papel, su mirada es dura. "Sí. Lo hacen. Todos lo hacen. Este país no puede permitirse el lujo de dar a todo el mundo lo que quiere. Podríamos endeudarnos, y ahora mismo, no queremos preocuparnos por el déficit si podemos evitarlo". Sus ojos se deslizan de nuevo al papel, y garabatea algo con la pluma.

"Se trata de un sacrificio", le dice. "Si un Distrito puede cultivar trigo y distintos cereales, como el 11, y otro Distrito sólo puede producir carbón, como el 12, tenemos que obviar algunas necesidades del 11 con el fin de ayudar al 12. Si hay sobreproducción de algún tipo de cultivo, podemos permitirnos enviar alimentos de otro tipo al Distrito 11 en compensación – no tendrán lo quieren, pero tendrán algo".

Acaba con otro de los documentos, y pronto el montón más pequeño está casi archivado. "Te sorprendería lo codiciosos y exigentes que pueden llegar a ser los Distritos cuando no obtienen los productos específicos que han solicitado. Siempre hay personas tan cegadas por los problemas de un solo Distrito que no pueden comprender los problemas de los otros".

Katniss ve el músculo de su mandíbula en tensión, como si estuviera apretando los dientes. De repente se da cuenta de lo mucho que le molesta todo esto. Casi puede verlo durante la cena, una semana atrás, cuando les estaba explicando su trabajo. Pero entonces parecía estar feliz de lo que hacía, sonriendo a Vick y burlándose de Posy sin ningún esfuerzo.

Sin embargo ahora, mira todos esos documentos conteniendo la irritación que realmente siente.

"Por lo menos… estás ayudando. Como dijiste", ella trata de ignorar su mirada penetrante al papel que tiene en frente, y sonar cordial.

"A lo único que estoy ayudado es a contener el apetito de la gente", dice él. Sus ojos se oscurecen a medida que habla. "Es un ciclo sin fin, incansable. Nada cambia excepto lo que decidimos darles".

Su tono es intimidante, y ya no se atreve a decir nada más. Le deja con su trabajo durante unos minutos, y lo único que rompe el silencio es el sonido nítido del teclado del ordenador y el de los papeles golpeando su escritorio.

"Lo siento", dice él, una vez que el aire entre ellos se enfría y sus ojos están un poco más luminosos que antes. Su rostro cuenta con más serenidad que su voz. "Supongo que aún puedo estar furioso por todo. Sin opresión y con un tanque de libre voluntad, y la gente no puede manejarlo. Cree que puede tenerlo todo".

"No todo el mundo piensa así".

"Tienes razón", dice empujándose hacia atrás con las manos. "Sólo la gente importante. O la gente con la que hablo. Eso hace que parezca todo el mundo".

"Pero no lo es", dice ella, sorprendida por su tono riguroso. Parece severo e insensible a todo.

"Lo sé", responde de inmediato. "Solo estoy diciendo que puede ser difícil leer entre líneas en estos malditos documentos".

Levanta la vista hacia ella después de un minuto, arqueando una ceja. "¿Quieres leer uno?".

"No, gracias", dice ágilmente. "El trabajo es todo tuyo".

"Vas a estar aburrida sentada ahí hasta…", mira el reloj de la pared. "El mediodía".

"Si estoy muriéndome, te lo haré saber".

"Fantástico. Te doy veinte minutos".

"¿Eso es todo?"

"O… espera, ¿te has traído las agujas para hacer punto?"

Ante esto, él recibe una mirada terrorífica. Se burla con una carcajada, con las manos levantadas fingiendo defenderse.

"Estaba bromeando. Relájate".

"No eren quien para hablar", le dice volviendo los ojos. "Odiando tu trabajo, y todo eso".

"Yo no he dicho tal cosa", dice a la defensiva.

"¿A quién tratas de de engañar?"

En ese momento, ella prácticamente es testigo de su pelo erizado, desafiándola a decir algo más.

Sin embargo ella sabe perfectamente que lo que él diga o haga no es para hacerla daño. No puede permitirse el lujo de hacerlo, y tiene la sensación de que él no quiere decirle cosas crueles. Porque supondría salirse del camino escogido de ser acogedor y amable con ella, aunque todavía no tiene claro en qué medida es real y en qué medida fingido – cuanto es por Peeta y cuanto es porque realmente quiere hacerlo.

Él parece estar luchando con una respuesta, y ella se pregunta cómo va a argumentar.

"Mira", suspira. "Puede ser frustrante, seguro, y puede ser agotador. Pero tiene aspectos positivos. En los viajes que hago, puedo conocer los Distritos y ver como lo están haciendo. Soy capaz de ver las cosas buenas. Siempre vale la pena al final y, además", dice él. "Trabajar directamente para Paylor tiene sus ventajas".

Su respuesta no es que exactamente le sorprenda. Por supuesto, es un golpe suave, como una píldora en lugar de una bala. Pero ella… se decide a darle una mirada inquisitiva. "¿Qué tipo de ventajas?"

"Descuentos, indulgencia… cortes de pelo gratuitos", le contesta.

Evita fácilmente contestar la pregunta – igual que hizo en la cena. Y ella se pregunta por qué. ¿Por qué tratar de ignorar una simple pregunta?. Él siempre fue honesto – bueno, solía ser honesto. Decía lo que tenía en la cabeza cuando quería. Es algo que no puede olvidar de él, incluso si quisiera. Le ha conoció demasiado tiempo para olvidar.

Ella mira hacia arriba ante su respuesta.

"Eso no parece suficiente para evitar que lo odies".

Su boca vacila en una sonrisa, una en la que ella pueda ver los extremos de sus dientes. No es una sonrisa amistosa.

"Deja de intentar provocarme, Catnip", dice con notas de peligrosidad en su voz – como represalia. "No va a funcionar".

Su cara se contorsiona ante esa antigua palabra cariñosa, su viejo apodo se quema en sus oídos como un insulto. Ella traga saliva, pero replica mordaz. "Yo creo que está funcionando, por cómo actúas".

"Creo que sólo actúo así por tu culpa, Catnip".

Vuelve a encogerse. "Deja de llamarme así".

Él se reclina sobre su silla, mirando desafiante. "¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?".

Su rostro, su tono de voz y su todo la obligan a ponerse de pié y golpear las manos contra el escritorio que tiene enfrente. Siente el calor en los ojos y las mejillas ardiendo febrilmente por todas las emociones – la ira, y la ansiedad, y una necesidad desesperada de ponerlo en su lugar y alejarlo de ella.

Los últimos días no han servido para nada más que la incomodidad, y el malestar, y el insomnio. Siente que no ha dormido en meses, después de sólo tres días. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, y quizá ella tomó la decisión precipitadamente, pero…

"No tienes derecho a hacerlo nunca más", levanta la cabeza para gritarle. "Ya lo sabes, ¿Por qué preguntas?".

"Quiero oírtelo decir", dice sin alterar la voz. "¿Por qué no tengo derecho?".

Hay un silencio. Katniss escucha la respiración irregular a través de su boca, los pulmones agitándose en el pecho. Los ojos de Gale la están perforando, y se obliga a mantener su mirada. No puede permitirse mirar a otro lado, no está vez, y necesita darlo todo de sí misma para ignorar el instinto que le dice que rompa el contacto visual, abra el cerrojo de la puerta y se aleje de él para siempre.

"Porque", susurra, su voz de repente se vuelve ronca, "Prim está muerta", se quiebra al decir su nombre. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, sin embargo aún tartamudea al pronunciarlo. "No eres mi amigo", continúa. "No me gustas, pero aún así estoy aquí. Así que debes respetar lo que te pido".

Ambos sostienen la mirada más de lo que puede soportar. Es una victoria sin sentido cuando él parpadea y aleja los ojos de ella en primer lugar.

"No ha sido tan difícil decirlo, ¿verdad?", le dice después de unos segundos más de silencio. Su voz permanece en calma, el rostro rígido, sus labios neutrales, como si lo que le ha dicho no le importase.

Eso la enciende aún más, quiere abalanzarse sobre él, agarrarle por la garganta y estrangularle. Tiene un deseo inexplicable, una necesidad, de hacerle mostrar algún tipo de dolor.

Él no ha demostrado pena alguna desde que le volvió a ver, ni siquiera en el 12. Y ella quiere verlo, lo necesita. Necesita ver y sentir su angustia porque él se la merece. ¿No es así?

Pero ella ve todo tipo de cosas en su lugar. Molestia, rabia, compasión – ha visto todo eso. Sonrisas fáciles, sonrisas ensayadas, y un rostro blindado la mayoría del tiempo.

Antes de que pueda hacer nada, hay un soniquete de golpes en la puerta y una voz muy aguda llamando a Gale.

"Entra, Miranda", dice Gale. Katniss, a regañadientes, se sienta de nuevo en su silla.

La chica, Miranda, camina hacia dentro con unos folios de papel en la mano. Se mueve como un robot por la estrechez de su ropa. No lleva un vestido, pero Katniss es incapaz de distinguir donde termina la camisa y donde empieza la falda. La tela rosa oscura, estampada con flores, se entreteje desde el pecho a las nalgas, haciéndola contonearse de una manera que ella tampoco trata de disimular. Katniss diría que incluso la exagera, por como balancea las caderas y los brazos.

"Señor Hawthorne", dice alegremente. "Acabo de recibir esta carta desde el Distrito 4. ¡Es una invitación!".

Se sobresalta al ver a Katniss cuando dirige la mirada a Gale.

"¡Oh, Dios!, dice, llevándose la mano hasta el pecho por la sorpresa mientras sus labios dorados enfatizan exageradamente el _'oh'_. "¡No era consciente de que tenía una invitada! Disculpe mis modales, señorita".

"No te preocupes", Gale dice a Miranda para calmar su ansiedad. "Ella sólo es mi prima".

Esto consigue otra mirada llena de odio de Katniss.

"¡Oh!, Bien, es un placer conocerte entonces…", ella se arrastra a pequeños pasos, tendiéndole la mano.

"Katniss", responde, cogiendo su mano.

Miranda sólo asiente y sonríe. Su mirada está vacía.

Katniss trata de devolverle la sonrisa, pero no puede superar el hecho de que la mujer delante de ella es la primera persona que parece no saber quién es. Eso mejora su el estado anímico de forma exponencial.

"Gracias, Miranda", Gale dice a modo de despedida, ya con el documento en sus manos.

Ella asiente con la cabeza. "Por supuesto. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa", ella guiña un ojo, "¡ya sabes dónde encontrarme, _cariño_!". Luego sale de la habitación de la misma manera que entró.

Katniss continúa mirando la puerta por un momento, demasiado asombrada como para estar disgustada por el '_cariño_' que ella había llamado a Gale, a continuación, se oye decir sin aliento, "¿_ella no me conoce_…?".

Es más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero Gale responde de todos modos.

"No te hagas ilusiones", su voz parece distraída mientras lee la carta que Miranda le había entregado. "Ella no puede distinguir un mosquito de una mosca, y mucho menos una persona real de alguien que salió en la televisión hace cinco años".

Ante la revelación, el estado de ánimo – casi feliz – que sentía Katniss, es reemplazado por acritud en un instante. Cruza los brazos, frunce los labios, y no vuelven a dirigirse la palabra hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Suben al ascensor en silencio, y así se mantienen todo el trayecto hasta la primera planta. Ella se sorprende cuando la conduce a una cafetería en la parte izquierda del edificio. Es más elegante que cualquiera de las que haya visto, aunque no ha visto demasiadas, aparte de las bandejas del Distrito 13, y los teatrales montajes de comida antes de los Juegos. Hay varias personas repartidas por las mesas, algunas sentadas solas, con documentos de trabajo como única compañía. Otras con compañeros de trabajo, charlando y riendo. El lugar es muy ruidoso. El dorado suave de las paredes hace rebotar las palabras en una maraña de sonidos.

Gale mira a su alrededor unos instantes hasta que reconoce a alguien a lo lejos y sonríe. Los ojos de Katniss encuentran un hombre mientras se acercan a una de las mesas, ya cuenta con una bandeja repleta de carne y patatas. El tipo levanta la cabeza sonriendo a Gale, saludándole en voz alta cuando llegan. Leva una camisa blanca de vestir, igual que Gale, pero usa corbata, suelta y colgandole por debajo del cuello. Su pelo es marrón oscuro, desordenado, con el flequillo descuidadamente esparcido por la frente y cayéndole un poco sobre los ojos. Son agudos, azules, pero abiertos y amistosos. No puede tener más de treinta.

Ella está al margen de la conversación hasta que Gale gira la cabeza y la presenta.

"Katniss, este es mi amigo Anton, uno de mis compañeros de Equipo. Anton, esta es Katniss".

Él le da una amplia sonrisa, extendiendo la mano para estrechar la suya. "Es un honor conocerte, Katniss".

La sinceridad en sus palabras casi la conmueve. "Lo mismo digo".

Se ríe. "No tienes que mentir. Tú has hecho muchas más cosas buenas que yo".

"No seas tan modesto", exclama Gale. "No te creerá".

Katniss intenta imitar la agradable sonrisa que recibe de Anton antes de que Gale la guie a las hileras de alimentos, y le indique en que sección está cada uno de ellos. Hay tantos que tarda en decidirse antes de que Gale se ría de ella, comentando que el pastel de pollo es bueno. Ella hace caso omiso de la sugerencia, agarrando una ensalada en su lugar.

Cuando vuelven a la mesa, Anton casi ha terminado con su comida.

"¿Abrumada por las opciones?", pregunta mientras toman asiento.

"Algo así, responde Gale mirando de reojo a Katniss, que le continua ignorando para centrase en su ensalada.

"No te preocupes", dice Anton a Katniss. "No quiero ni contarte el tiempo que todavía necesito para saber lo que quiero".

Katniss le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Katniss?", Antón pregunta, tomando un bocado de su propia comida. "Gale no mencionó ninguna visita especial".

Katniss mueve un poco la ensalada con el tenedor, mirando con desagrado todas esas hojas verdes y preguntándose por qué no habría escogido el conejo o el bistec. Mira como Gale da grandes bocados a su comida por el rabillo del ojo, y asume que no tendrá la amabilidad de contestar por ella. Esto le resulta ligeramente sospechoso – y no cree que sea buena idea hablarle a Anton de su situación real.

"Bueno…", dice lentamente. "Quería ver que tal lo estaban haciendo los Distritos. El 12 está bastante lejos de todos los demás".

Gale la mira, sorprendido por la respuesta. Ella sigue ignorándole.

Anton no se percata de la mirada de Gale, y asiente con la cabeza hacia ella. "Me gusta decir que este país lo está haciendo bastante bien ahora. Aún así, Gale – ", se gira hacia él, "casi nunca está satisfecho".

"Si estuviera satisfecho", Gale responde a la ligera, "no estaría motivado para trabajar".

"Es cierto", Anton concede.

"Pero creo que lo estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos", añade Gale. "Dadas las circunstancias".

Antón masculla algo, pero luego se encoge de hombros "Ehh. Yo no me quejo", dice sonriendo. "¿Crees que atraparemos a ese grupo de resistencia a corto plazo?, Jack tiene un montón de teorías rondándole la cabeza".

"Gale resopla. "La imaginación de Jack es… extravagante".

"Él hace que lo imposible suene probable. Vamos, es divertido perder el tiempo con eso de vez en cuando".

"Lo único que quiere es ser seducido por una misteriosa mujer".

"¿No es lo que queremos todos?", Anton se ríe. "Ah, se me olvidaba, Gale. Tu ya has hecho todo eso".

Gale se queja en voz muy baja. "Cállate".

Anton se inclina hacia atrás, mirando a Katniss. "Supongo que le conoces mejor que yo, Katniss", le dice mientras guiña un ojo. "¿Dirías que este tipo es un mujeriego?".

El rostro de Gale parece molesto, pero Antón consigue sacarle a ella una sonrisa fácil. Apoya un codo sobre la mesa. "Yo diría que sí".

Gale apuñala su pollo, indignado, mientras Antón se ríe. "¿Lo ves, Gale?, incluso Katniss lo piensa.

"De hecho", ella continúa, mirando a Gale con una especie de brillo en los ojos. "Sus hermanos son exactamente iguales".

Los ojos de Gale la descuartizan con despecho, mientras Antón no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas ante su enfado.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?".

"Sí, los Hawthornes no podemos evitarlo", dice Gale volteando los ojos".

"Hablando en serio, ¿Cómo está tu familia, Gale?. ¿El pasado año les trató bien?".

"Están bien", Gale responde, aunque suspira. "Es un poco más difícil cada vez".

Antón termina su comida y dirige la mirada hacia él. "Sabes que siempre puedo arreglar algo… para que te visiten cada vez que puedan, o cuando quieran hacerlo. Sería así de sencillo".

"Lo sé", dice Gale, pero Katniss apostaría a que nunca aceptará su oferta. Su voz es demasiado artificial y comedida para hacerle pensar lo contrario. Cree que Anton piensa lo mismo, y que quizá no sea la primera vez que hace una sugerencia de ese tipo a Gale. La respuesta acarrea un pequeño silencio hasta que Katniss decide romperlo.

"¿También trabajas aquí, Anton?".

Él sonríe a su pregunta. "Lo hago. Trabajo para el Distrito 6".

"El 6 se ocupa de los transportes, ¿verdad?".

"Claro. Y me considero afortunado. Soy del Distrito 6, y es agradable saber que les estoy ayudando. Asegurarles los suministros que necesitan para mantener la fabricación de automóviles o aviones, o lo que sea que decidan construir".

"¿Alguna vez les visitas?", ella pregunta.

"En realidad, no", dice "No tengo a quien visitar. Mi familia murió durante la Guerra".

Dice esas palabras fácilmente, como si no le afectasen – y tal vez no lo hacen. Su cara tampoco se ha inmutado, igual que si estuviera hablando del tiempo, y ella se pregunta si realmente puede estar tan bien con eso.

Ella desde luego no está bien. No puede entender como él sí que puede estarlo.

"Lo siento", murmura en voz baja, mirándole a la cara. Él sólo sonríe.

"No, Katniss. Ellos murieron luchando por lo que querían, y contra algo que odiaban. Me gustaría que aún estuvieran aquí, pero no están". Se encoge de hombros. "Estoy orgulloso de pertenecer a mi familia. El duelo no es una de mis cosas favoritas, nunca más".

Katniss inmediatamente decide que le gusta Anton. Le gusta su honestidad descarada, y la sinceridad de sus palabras, como si no tuviera ningún problema con lo sucedido. Le gusta su mirada brillante y feliz. Siente envidia – porque él no lleva todavía esa pesada carga. Le recuerda un poco a Peeta, y siente que podría llegar a ser un buen amigo.

Se había olvidado de lo que significaba hacer un amigo – ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la camaradería que sintió durante y después de los Juegos. Y él parece lo suficientemente relajado como para ir haciendo amigos dondequiera que va. También está envidiosa de eso. Los amigos nunca llegaron fácilmente para ella – los verdaderos amigos, prácticamente nunca.

Mira a Gale por el rabillo del ojo, y piensa que podría recordar cuando aún eran amigos, si desbloqueara su mente, si ella quisiera hacerlo.

Pero no quiere. Fue hace mucho tiempo y de todas maneras, no cree que lo recuerde bien

"¿Qué pasa con tu fam… – ?, Antón empieza, pero se ahoga con la última palabra, su rostro se retuerce de dolor. Mira a Gale desconcertado, pero Gale sólo le contesta con una mirada que da a entender lo inapropiado de la pregunta.

Katniss pestañea examinándoles a ambos – demasiado perdida en sus propios pensamientos como para saber exactamente qué ha pasado.

"¿Y… tu novio?", cambia rápidamente de tema, tragando saliva e intentando parecer normal.

"Katniss frunce el ceño. "¿Cómo sabías que tengo…?".

"Oh, ya sabes", dice frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Fui uno de los que siguieron esa historia entre vosotros dos". Se ríe avergonzado. "Soy un entusiasta de los romances prohibidos y todo eso".

Katniss lo mira con recelo, preguntándose si realmente dice la verdad. Ella roba una mirada Gale, solo para verlo sin prestar atención a la conversación. Parece distraído con algo que ocurre al otro lado del comedor.

"Creía que la gente se habría olvidado de eso a estas alturas", le dice, en vez de contestar a su pregunta.

"No soy una persona normal", contesta, mostrando su impecable sonrisa. "Formo parte de un _Equipo-Altamente-Cualificado_, ya sabes".

"SÍ, ya sé", dice ella con sequedad. "Bueno, él lo está haciendo bien"

"Seguramente, si está contigo, es porque lo está haciendo mejor que bien.

"Tal vez lo hace. Es feliz".

"Más que feliz, probablemente". Él se inclina sobre la mesa, acercándose más a Katniss.

Su facilidad para el flirteo le hace preguntarse si no es exactamente igual que Gale en sus hazañas con las mujeres. Ella pone los ojos en blanco, y puede decir que él casi se ofende por su reacción.

"Ya está bien, Antón", dice Gale, deteniendo de manera efectiva su ataque. Él le levanta una ceja ante las palabras.

"¿Qué pasa, Gale?, pregunta sonriendo, con un brillo deliberado en los ojos. "¿No te gustan las decisiones de Katniss en cuanto a hombres?"

"No son asunto mío", responde rápidamente. "Pero ella no es de las que se mueren por ligar".

Anton la sonríe de forma amistosa. "Sí, ya lo he notado. Pero eso está bien. Sé cuando parar".

"No, no lo sabes".

Antón se ríe. "Tienes razón. No lo sé".

Antón tiene que irse poco después, pero antes de salir, le besa la mano y promete que volverán a verse pronto. Katniss casi se ríe por su dramatismo.

"Ah, y Gale – Vamos a reunirnos todos esta noche en el bar de Eddie. Jack probablemente va a llamarte, así que no hagas planes.

¡E invita a Katniss!".

* * *

**t/n**: quería aclarar algo; las _barras para monos _del capítulo anterior son las típicas de los parques. _'Monkey bars'_. La autora hace un juego de palabras con estas y los bares. Mantuve la traducción para tratar respetarlo, pero aún así quería aclararlo.

Y respuestas a las revisiones:

_AngeliqueEvans_: respecto al tema romántico…, Gale está _besando otros labios, _y parece que sólo anhela recuperar su amistad. Y Katniss ni siquiera eso. Ella quiere a Peeta. Creo que ambos tratan de recomponerse, pero ahora están juntos, después de tanto tiempo (aunque sea por obligación). La historia es larga, y quedan demasiadas cosas por suceder como para anticiparlas. Tendrás que esperar para saber qué pasa. ¡Me encantan tus revisiones!.

_Lizz9, un invitado, y YUE AMART77_: mil gracias. Espero que continuéis haciéndome saber lo que pensáis. Eso hace que valga la pena. Y sí, Gale es un encanto (de lo más apetecible). Lástima que a Collings no le gustase tanto como a mí.

Espero seguir hablando. Un abrazo. Me alegráis el día.


	10. Un poco desorientada

Nuevos y antiguos personajes aparecen en la vida de Katniss. Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo diez – un poco desorientada.**

* * *

El resto del día transcurre más o menos como lo hizo antes del almuerzo – tranquilo y largo, con muchos papeles pasando de un lado a otro de la mesa, a veces enviándoselos a Miranda, otras veces colocándolos en un archivador.

A veces iba a hablar con ella a cerca de algunas cosas – como qué pensaba de Anton, o si estaba absolutamente segura de que no quería volver a leer alguno de los documentos, aunque casi tiene la certeza de que estaba bromeando.

Antes de salir, Gale recibe una llamada telefónica de Jack – justo como Anton dijo que haría – diciéndole que fuera a bar de Eddie.

Katniss no está muy segura de querer ir, pero la idea de estar atrapada, sola, en su apartamento no es muy tentadora. No hace falta mucha persuasión de Gale para conseguir que acepte y, sorprendentemente, siente curiosidad por conocer al resto del equipo, e incluso, si se atreve reconocerlo...un poco de excitación.

Toman un taxi de nuevo con dirección a la zona nueva. Todo parece un poco diferente en la oscuridad de la noche. Hay más tonalidades anaranjadas y rosas que dan un aspecto suave y ligero al lugar, y lo hacen, de alguna manera, vulnerable.

El bar de Eddie hace esquina en una de las calles empedradas. No tiene ventanas, y la fachada es de color verde oscuro – le recuerda a la puerta del despacho de Gale. La rotulación sobre la puerta es audaz, con luces rojas fluorescentes que entrelazan las palabras en letra cursiva. Hay lámparas en la entrada – con pequeñas llamas en vez de bombillas – que le dan un aspecto brumoso y cálido cuando caminan a través de ella, incitando a las personas a sentirse intoxicadas sin siquiera haber cruzado la puerta.

Katniss siente el aliento a alcohol en la lengua al seguir a Gale dentro del bar. El hedor llega a sus pulmones y a su estómago en forma de calor artificial, pero agradable. No había bebido desde hace tiempo – a Peeta no le gusta beber, y aunque ella no cree tener ningún problema al respecto, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de beber nada que no fuera el licor de contrabando que Haymitch tenía en casa.

Pero siempre tuvo una leve curiosidad sobre lo que se siente al emborracharse. Siempre pensó que, en ocasiones, estaría bien convertirse en Haymitch, para poder olvidar, aunque sólo fuera durante unas horas.

Mira a su alrededor mientras él la escolta a la parte trasera del local. Las paredes son totalmente negras, con pantallas colgantes, cada una emitiendo un canal de televisión diferente. No hay mucha gente en el lugar, aunque adivina que es porque son tan solo las seis de la tarde. Ve una mesa de villar y una tarima con instrumentos musicales apoyados contra la pared. El camarero está limpiando la barra mientras charla con un par de clientes sentados en los taburetes de detrás.

Al llegar a la mesa, Katniss ve la cara familiar de Anton, y a otro hombre con un pañuelo alrededor de la frente y tatuajes abarcando toda la longitud de sus brazos, desde los hombros, hasta la mitad de los antebrazos. Parece que discuten sobre algo cuando toman asiento. Katniss se acomoda entre Gale y Anton.

Anton, de inmediato, interrumpe la conversación que mantenía con el hombre sentado a su lado, sonriendo ampliamente a Katniss. "Te dije que nos veríamos pronto, ¿no es así?".

"Sí, lo hiciste", dice ella, devolviendo la sonrisa.

"¿Quién es esa?", le susurra el hombre de al lado.

"Esta de aquí es – ", dice Anton elevando la voz. "Es Katniss Everdeen. Katniss, este es el, 'siempre-loco, Jack".

Jack pone media sonrisa ante la declaración, extendiendo a Katniss una mano enguantada – el tacto es de cuero desgastado y rugoso. La mira entrecerrando los ojos mientras sacuden sus manos.

"Bueno, bueno", dice a modo de saludo. "Así que tu eres de la que hemos estado hablando increíblemente poco este último año"

Katniss levanta una ceja. "¿Qué?"

"Sabía que había una razón para no querer venir esta noche", murmura Gale con sarcasmo, haciendo gestos a un camarero para que se acerque a la mesa.

Antón apoya el brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla de Katniss, inclinándose hacia su oído con complicidad.

"Ya ves, hemos tenido esa apuesta desde que nos enteramos que Gale formo parte de tu equipo en la Guerra…".

Katniss se aleja un poco, mirándole escéptica.

"¿Qué clase de apuesta?"

"Una estúpida", dice Gale, golpeando la mano de Anton lejos de la silla de Katniss, sin dejar de mirar alrededor agitadamente en busca de algún camarero.

Antón le hace caso omiso, y continúa hablando con Katniss. "Algunos de nosotros pensamos que tal vez tú y Gale tuvisteis – ".

"Voy a conseguir algo de beber", Gale anuncia, levantándose bruscamente.

"_Sexo_", vocifera Jack con entusiasmo, burlándose ante la reacción de Gale.

Katniss se ahoga.

"Antes de aparecer tu enamorado. Y puede que incluso después. Sin ánimos de ofender tu fidelidad, ni nada de eso, Katniss, pero preferiría que hubiera sido con ambos al mismo tiempo", dice Jack, recostándose contra su silla y cruzando los brazos, con una sonrisa enorme que deja entrever los dientes.

Antón coloca el antebrazo sobre la mesa, aún invadiendo el espacio de Katniss. "Sé que te dije que tenía algo con el amor prohibido esta mañana, pero conozco a Gale desde hace tiempo, y no me gustarías menos si me dices que tuviste un amor prohibido con él, también".

"No es saludable, si quieres saber mi opinión", dice Jack, tomando un trago de una cerveza que Katniss ni siquiera había notado que estaba allí. "Callado como una tumba en todo lo referente a ti, como si estuvieras muerta".

"Un bastardo emocional, diría yo"

Todos levantan la vista en busca del propietario de la voz que flota por encima de ellos. Katniss se toma unos segundos hasta reconocerla.

"Mason", grita Anton, despejando el espacio de Katniss y poniéndose en pié con excesiva teatralidad. "Ya era hora de que llegaras". Se mueve hacia ella, colocando un brazo alrededor de su hombro, igual que lo hizo con la silla de Katniss. "Estaba empezando a preocuparme".

Johanna resopla y le golpea en el costado alejándolo de manera eficaz. "Cállate, Telon. Lo último que necesito ahora mismo es tu desagradable fanfarronería".

"Por favor", él se burla. "Te encanta".

"Lo que me gusta todavía más que eso es ver como sangras", dice ella, empujándolo de nuevo hasta que él decide dar marcha atrás.

"Lo que tú digas", murmura Anton. Pero abandona la silla al lado de Katniss para sentarse en otra junto a Johanna. "¿Qué te pasa hoy? Normalmente no eres tan irritante".

Johanna le contesta con una mirada llena de odio. "Nada que sea asunto tuyo". Luego se gira hacia Katniss.

"Sin embargo, a ti no pensé que volvería a verte. ¿Cómo estás?", pregunta a Katniss, con un tono, sorprendentemente, mucho más agradable del que recuerda de ella.

"Bien, contesta Katniss. "¿ También eres parte del Equipo?. Gale no lo había mencionado".

Johanna ladra una risa. "Ese tipo no menciona nada si no va directo al grano, o lo considera trascendental. Pero sí", dice ella, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa. "Paylor se puso en contacto conmigo hace más o menos un año. Me pregunto si quería formar parte de la plantilla. No estaba haciendo nada digno de mí en esos momentos, así que dije que sí. Y he estado pegada al culo de estos idiotas desde entonces", dice con ironía, mirando a Anton y a Jack.

"Tengo la sensación de que Paylor no quería ser la única mujer por aquí, con todos nosotros a su alrededor", Jack sonríe abiertamente. "No es que yo tenga algún problema con eso".

"Limítate a fantasear con tu siempre ilusoria Calipso, Jackie", muerde Johanna, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_Parece distinta_, piensa Katniss, observando a los tres hacer bromas de ida y vuelta. Le recuerda a aquella chica solitaria, con tanto empeño en hacer ver que no le gustaba nadie en aquel entonces, jactándose de ser más resistente que el mundo, cuando estaba tan lejos de serlo. La chica a la que no le importaba lo que pensasen de ella.

En todo eso, todavía parece la misma. Su aura es confiada, y segura. Ella actúa duro – pero ahora es dura. No está fingiendo. Katniss puede ver los tendones de sus músculos en los antebrazos, ocultos bajo la camiseta gris que disimula una figura esbelta.

Hay un tatuaje, cerca de su hombro izquierdo, haciendo referencia a la oscuridad de su propia existencia, con trazos de tinta negra asomando través de la ropa. Su pelo es ligeramente más largo de lo que ella recuerda, pero sigue siendo casi puerilmente corto. Sus ojos parecen más despiertos y más sabios. Y hay una cicatriz, una línea más clara de piel que recorre la frente hasta la mitad de la mejilla, formando una media luna. Katniss cree que podría ser de un cuchillo, quizá en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"No pensé que Gale fuera a traerte por aquí nunca", dice Johanna un poco más tarde, aprovechando una pausa en la conversación. "O que tú accederías a venir".

Katniss baja la mirada a sus dedos sobre la mesa. "Yo tampoco".

"¿Te está gustando la estancia hasta ahora?", Jack le pregunta.

Katniss vacila antes de decir: "No ha estado mal".

Anton suspira. "Ella lo odia. Odia a todo el mundo".

"Voy a hacer una conjetura arriesgada y decir que es por la compañía", dice Johanna.

"No, no es eso, yo – ", se apresura a decir Katniss, pero se detiene cuando ve como los ojos de Johanna señalan la barra, y a Gale. Ella la sigue con la mirada, deja de hablar, y muerde el interior de su mejilla.

"Me lo imaginaba", Johanna sonríe.

"Espera, entonces, ¿no te gusta Gale?", Anton indaga, mirando a Katniss y Johanna alternativamente. "¿Cómo lo sabes?", pregunta a Johanna.

"¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes si lo sabías, Mason?, Jack pregunta en tono acusador. "Podría haberme ahorrado algo de pasta".

"No habría resultado tan divertido verte perderla", dice ella con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Además, no es como si dedicase mi tiempo durante la Guerra a preguntarme por su triángulo amoroso".

"¿Así que hubo triángulo amoroso?", pregunta Jack, acercándose hacia delante esperanzado.

"No", dice Katniss enfatizando en el aire. "No paso nada, ni va a pasar nada, ¿de acuerdo?. Todos vosotros vais a perder cualquier estúpida apuesta que hayáis hecho. ¿Está bien?".

Anton y Jack la miran sólo para alejar rápidamente la vista, levantando los ojos ante su tono. Johanna examina curiosa, y sus ojos tienen un brillo de conocimiento. Katniss olvida que Johanna pudo haber visto cosas. Podría saber que ella estaba mintiendo. Pero realmente – no había sucedido nada. Bueno, tal vez no es que no pasara nada, pero…

"¡Bolts!", Jack rompe el silencio una vez que mira hacia arriba, levantando su cerveza a modo de saludo. "Me preguntaba si dejarías caer tu viejo culo por aquí".

Katniss levanta la vista al tiempo que Anton y Johanna, observando como el hombre se sienta entre Jack y Johanna. Es mayor que el resto, pero no demasiado – más cerca que lejos de los cuarenta – un mechón de pelo gris acaricia su frente para después confundirse con el resto del cabello oscuro. Sus ojos, color avellana, tienen un aspecto cansado, pero sonríe mientras se desvanece en la silla.

"¿Alguien más ha tenido un día largo?"

"Sí", responde Johanna de inmediato, Anton asiente con la cabeza y Jack dice, "Los días siempre son largos".

"No está siendo la mejor temporada, eso está claro", dice el recién llegado, apoyándose contra el respaldo con un gesto perezoso. "Mirar bocetos, tornillos y maquetas todo el día puede acabar con cualquiera".

"No eres tan joven como solías", dice Jack, divertido. "Estás aún más perjudicado hoy de lo que estabas ayer".

"Tú llegarás muy pronto, Jack", dice Bolts, moviendo la mano con desdén a su comentario. Mueve los ojos hacia arriba y los cruza con los de Katniss. A su mirada inquisitiva inicial le sigue inmediatamente otra de disculpa y reconocimiento.

"Bueno, hola", dice afable, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella. "No te había visto antes. Me llamo Dick Turner, pero todo el mundo parece haberlo olvidado aquí".

"Le llamamos Bolts porque es uno de los mejores ingenieros que conocemos", Anton hace un guiño.

"Soy el único que conocéis Ant –".

"Como he dicho, el mejor".

"Soy Katniss. Estoy de visita por un tiempo".

"Ah, Katniss", Dick asiente con la cabeza, valorándola con la mirada. "¿Gale está cuidando de ti?".

La mueca en su cara es automática. "Por ahora".

Bien, dice él. "Paylor ha hecho una buena elección. Si tuviera que dejar a una de mis hijas con una niñera, sería él, sin duda".

_Me alegra que piense así_, piensa Katniss, furiosa. _Lástima que ya no sea una niña._

Johanna habla por ella. "Ya está bien, Bolts. En realidad a Katniss ni siquiera le gusta".

Bolts alza la vista ante eso. "¿En serio?".

"Al parecer, no", dice Jack poco entusiasmado. "¿No es una vergüenza?".

"Es un buen chico", replica Bolts. "Algo brusco a veces, pero siempre con buenas intenciones".

Katniss no cree poder discutir las palabras de ese hombre, con sus años de madurez haciendo cada uno de sus comentarios irrefutable. Cierra la boca y decide no hablar. _Sabiamente,_ se dice a sí misma.

Jack silba un segundo más tarde, con los ojos pegados a la barra.

"¡Mmm!. Esperaba que ella apareciera pronto. Caramba".

Todos levantan la vista excepto Dick, que no parece interesado. Anton recorre su cuerpo de arriba abajo, y Johanna echa una ojeada de firme desdén.

Katniss ve el castaño rojizo de su pelo, su vestido y zapatos de tacón rojos, y no está segura de lo que siente, en comparación con el resto de emociones evidentes en todo el mundo.

Ella enreda sus manos con las de Gale, hablándole muy de cerca, mientras apura un trago y pide otro. Él no parece muy entusiasmado por su presencia. Se ve indeciso, moviendo su peso de un pié al otro. Katniss no cree haberle visto tan incierto alguna vez anteriormente.

"Tú la invitaste, ¿verdad?", pregunta Johanna a Jack, con pavorosa frialdad en su tono de voz.

"Por supuesto que lo hice".

Johanna hace una mueca. "¿Es que soy la única que ve más allá de su bonito culo?. Ella es una perra de primera clase".

Jack vuelve los ojos al cielo. "Sólo porque ella es muy bonita, no quiere decir…".

"Precisamente por eso. Lo único que queréis es llevarla a la cama". Se inclina hacia atrás en su silla. "Bueno, quizá tú no, Bolts…".

"Mi esposa es mucho más guapa que ella", Bolts sonríe de acuerdo.

"Creo que ya sabes a quién me gustaría llevarme a la cama", dice Antón, muy cerca del oído de Johanna.

"Ni en tus sueños más salvajes, Telon", ella se burla, alejándolo con un fuerte empujón. "Ninguno de vosotros puede ver lo aduladora y rastrera que es", continúa. "Ella ha estado manipulando a Gale la mayor parte de este año. Tal vez el año pasado también, No lo sé. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos de nuevo?".

"De acuerdo con Gale, ellos no están técnicamente_… _'_juntos_'", dice Jack, entrecomillando con las manos.

"¿Eso es lo que él dice ahora?", dice Johanna con voz cansina.

"Mason… ¿son celos lo que escucho?", pregunta Anton, sus ojos están llenos de curiosidad mientras la observa. Luego su voz se vuelve perspicaz. "Oh, ya lo entiendo. No te gusta Reeva porque crees que es una versión de perra más bonita que tú".

Los ojos de Johanna se convierten en peligrosos asesinos y alcanzan la cara de Anton. Él no retrocede, sosteniendo su mirada, y Katniss admira la forma en que puede mantener la conexión con ella. Definitivamente, eso no es algo fácil. Katniss lo sabe por experiencia.

"Escucha, Anton", ella sisea furiosa. "No me pongo celosa. Gale es mi amigo, y ha estado en esta situación más tiempo de lo que le había visto nunca. Esa mujer tiene garras. Ella no le va a dejar escapar. Si prestaras atención a algo más que su apariencia te darías cuenta de lo posesiva y déspota que es". Ella pone una expresión desdeñosa, radia indignación. "Pensar que yo podría estar celosa de alguien tan vil es el peor de los insultos".

Anton mantiene su mirada, nunca retrocede, pero su boca se frunce, su enojo aumenta.

Jack emite un silbido bajo y corto desde su sitio, Y Bolts bebe un trago de algo que el camarero le llevó unos minutos antes. Ninguno de los dos parece particularmente preocupado por la escena.

Katniss se inclina un poco hacia delante, para hablar con Jack. Él tuerce la cara hacia ella y sonríe amistoso.

"¿Suelen actuar así?", susurra Katniss.

Jack se acerca lo suficiente para poder hablarle en voz baja, y devuelve el susurro. "Mmm…, sí". Luego se encoge de hombros. "Pero Bolts y yo hemos aprendido a dejarlo estar, desde que ellos se aman y todo eso".

Katniss hace un gesto con las cejas. "¿Qué?".

Jack mueve uno de sus dedos, gesticulando para que se acerque aún más. Ella, de mala gana, mueve la cabeza más cerca de él.

"¿Ves eso?", comenta, ladeando la cabeza hacia Anton y Johanna. Katniss observa como la mirada de odio de Johanna se intensifica, y como Antón frunce cada vez más su entrecejo. Ellos continúan hablando de algo que Katniss no llega a distinguir. Parecen indiferentes, o inconscientes de que el resto de la mesa les examina.

"No creo que llegue a ver tu punto de vista, Jack", dice Katniss finalmente.

"Si permaneces el tiempo suficiente, es fácil verlo", replica Jack. "Antón es una especie de gilipollas. Puedes no darte cuenta en un primer momento, pero he visto a ese tipo matar a hombres y reducir mujeres a pedazos. Sin embargo, cuando realmente le gusta algo, o alguien, no sabe cómo comportarse. Está un poco demasiado acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenarios, pero si entrecierras los ojos", dice, deteniéndose por un momento y haciendo una demostración de estrabismo – coloca sus manos en torno a la cabeza de Anton como si se tratase del marco de un cuadro. "Entonces te darás cuenta de lo loco que está por ella. Hace una pausa. "Observa sus ojos".

Katniss, aunque sintiéndose algo estúpida, imita su estrabismo. Los ojos de Anton parecen más juntos y borrosos por la falta de enfoque, pero aparte de eso, lo único que realmente ve es la tensión entre ellos dos.

"Anton lo oculta actuando como un capullo mujeriego. Johanna muestra su afecto tratándolo de forma mezquina y brusca. La verdad, no creo haberla visto dar a nadie un abrazo, o un gesto cariñoso, ni siquiera una sonrisa verdadera, aparte de a Gale".

Ante esto, Katniss alza la vista. "¿Gale?".

"Sí", Jack contesta, sin hacer alguna clase de comentario sobre la súbita reacción de Katniss, ignorando el recelo en su voz. "Ellos se conocen desde la Guerra. Me imagino que ya tenían esa confianza entonces, ese viejo vínculo de amistad, ya sabes", la mira. "Pero supongo que tú ya estabas al tanto, porque estuviste allí con ellos".

Lo extraño es que ella no lo sabía. ¿Habían sido amigos en aquel entonces?. Ella estuvo hecha un lio con su vida, y la vida de Peeta, y todo sucedió demasiado rápido… no tenía tiempo para dedicarlo a estar alrededor de Gale, o para saber lo que hacía Johanna cuando no estaba en la habitación que compartían en el Distrito 13.

Katniss echa un vistazo a Johanna, que ya ha roto el contacto con Anton y acapara la bebida de Bolts. Él la gruñe, poniendo el vaso fuera de su alcance.

¿Se hicieron amigos Johanna y Gale?. Resulta desconcertante no saberlo, aunque tampoco tendría por qué. ¿Qué podía importarle a ella lo que Gale estuvo haciendo durante la Guerra, además de estar en la sala blindada donde se diseñaron las bombas?. Haciendo armas de destrucción masiva sin pensar en las consecuencias…

Aunque no debería sorprenderla. A él le gustaba tener a una chica siempre que quería. Es sólo que no parecía haber estado cortejando a Johanna durante la Guerra, mientras estaban ocupados sitiando el Capitolio. "¿Pudo él, honestamente, haber sacado tiempo para algo así?. Además, él estaba celoso de Peeta, y de su amistad con Finnick, y prácticamente de todo y de todos.

"No lo hice", responde lacónicamente.

"Oh", dice Jack. "Bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo". De todos modos, esa es la razón por la que Antón sigue mortificándola todo el tiempo. Ella no puede evitar estar siempre ahí para Gale, o tratar de protegerle.

"¿Por qué lo hace?". Katniss es incapaz de contener la pregunta.

"Como ya te he dicho", contesta Jack. "Creí que se debía a que son buenos amigos desde hace tiempo. Pero Johanna es imprevisible. Es imposible saber lo que esa chica está pensando". Él levanta la vista a la pareja, sentada frente a ellos. "Pienso lo mismo que Anton, en cierto modo. Johanna se comporta igual con todo el mundo excepto, en ocasiones, con Gale. Pero ella actúa todavía con más dureza cuando se trata de Anton. Supongo que por eso creo que ella lo ama". Se frota la barbilla durante sus cavilaciones. "Es posible que ella prefiera a Gale, pero tampoco he visto ninguna señal evidente. Puede que Gale solo sea un capricho".

"Eso es asombrosamente sabio", dice Bolts, abriéndose camino en la conversación. Su mirada se de debate entre la sorpresa y la aprobación mientras sonríe a Jack.

"Por supuesto, Bolts. Que seas más mayor no significa que seas el más sabio".

Bolts solo da una carcajada ronca antes de ahogarla con su bebida.

"Habrás estado analizando todo esto durante bastante tiempo, ¿supongo?", pregunta Katniss.

Jack la mira y sonríe. "Cuando las personas con las que trabajas pueden decidir si vives o mueres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos", dice. "Se aprende a confiar en ellas. Luego te das cuenta de que conoces su vida personal. Siempre encuentras una debilidad en alguna parte".

"O les respetas lo suficiente para dejar que tomen sus propias decisiones, _Jack_", Bolts acentúa su nombre para captar su atención.

Katniss les mira a ambos, luego levanta la vista a Gale y Reeva en la barra. Les está observando cuando comienzan a caminar hacia la mesa. Y en ese momento, Katniss deja de ser el centro de atención.

Jack se aleja de ella, acomodándose contra el respaldo de su silla. Johanna frunce los labios, sin poner una pizca de energía en ocultar su desagrado. Anton exhala profundamente, colocando de nuevo un brazo sobre la silla de Johanna, e intentando no parecer nervioso cuando ella se inclina hacia delante para evitar el contacto.

Bolts es el único que no cambia en lo más mínimo. Examina la alteración de todos por la presencia de Reeva, y bebe un trago de su vaso de ron con cola. Katniss está segura de que Reeva no tiene el mismo efecto en él que en el resto.

Gale toma asiento a su lado, y Reeva se sienta entre él y Antón, completando el círculo en la mesa.

"Hola a todos", Reeva saluda amable, mirando a cada uno. Bolts asiente con educación preguntándole cómo ha estado. Jack le da la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa. Anton le sonríe, también. Johanna mira a Gale con desaprobación, negando con la cabeza. Él devuelve la mirada. Luego ella anuncia que va a conseguir una copa en un murmuro grosero, se levanta, y se marcha.

"Me alegra verte de nuevo, Katniss", dice Reeva, sonriendo y haciendo caso omiso de la espantada de Johanna.

Katniss está un poco sorprendida por la atención. "Oh", ella termina diciendo. "Yo también".

Bolts, rápidamente, rompe el hielo hablando de temas irrelevantes, como el trabajo o el clima en el Capitolio. A Jack tampoco le cuesta retomar la conversación, y Katniss se alegra de que sean tan buenos en eso. Ella se mantiene callada, enterándose de que Jack trabaja como piloto y mecánico de aerodeslizadores. Prueba prototipos buscándoles fallos, y en ocasiones resulta bastante arriesgado, si todo acaba estallando por los aires.

Menciona que suena más aterrador de lo que realmente es, pero Katniss no está muy segura de que sea así. Le parece espeluznante, da igual el punto desde el que se mire.

Bolts habla poco sobre su trabajo, pero lo hace sobre su esposa y su familia. Explica que ella, sus dos hijas y su hijo, son su vida. Se da cuenta de cómo él gira constantemente su anillo de casado, y de que Gale observa ese gesto involuntario, igual que ella.

Anton no habla tanto como Jack y Bolts – parece bastante distraído desde que Johanna se levantó. Dice algo sobre el Distrito 6 e insinúa como odia tener que hacer viajes.

"Por lo que agradezco que seas tú quien hace el trabajo sucio, Gale", dice riendo. Gale se encoge de hombros, y asiente.

"Es curioso que no te guste viajar procediendo del Distrito 6", dice Reeva. "Dado que allí se ocupan de los transportes".

Antón se ríe un poco, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Imagino que es porque las únicas razones que había en el pasado para viajar eran ir a los Juegos, o vender drogas. Sé que terminó hace tiempo, pero me lo inculcaron desde que nací. Me aterran los trenes. Las personas que subían en ellos jamás regresaban". Da una sonrisa vacía. "Resulta un poco vergonzoso. Además, he oído que algunos de los Distritos son magníficos".

"He visitado algunos, pero no eran nada para morirse", dice Reeva, y Katniss piensa que lo hace para que Anton se sienta mejor.

"¿Has estado alguna vez en el Distrito 6?", pregunta a Reeva.

"Aún no".

"No lo hagas. Es un lugar de mierda, y tú eres demasiado bonita para tener que verlo", le dice. "Confía en mí, no hay nada allí aparte de toxicómanos y más toxicómanos inventando nuevos y relucientes vehículos para el transporte".

Reeva lo mira durante un rato, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Parece que todo el mundo había oído a Anton hablar de ese tipo de cosas, o conocían el Distrito 6. Katniss nunca se imaginó que fuera así. Recuerda a los tributos morphing del 6 en el Quarter Quell, siempre narcotizados, y piensa que quizá tenga sentido. Nunca tomo demasiado tiempo para pensar en los tributos de los otros Distritos, excepto en la gira de la victoria, e incluso entonces, todos parecían igual que ella – apenas sobreviviendo, derrotados e indefensos. Se pregunta si Anton estaba entre la multitud que les observaba a Peeta y a ella hablar en el 6, si él también sintió el resentimiento que había visto en la mayoría de las caras.

"Es mejor ahora", dice Reeva. "Si alguna vez quieres tomar el control de tus miedos, te recomiendo que lo visites. Los suburbios de drogadictos son casi inexistentes, y el – ".

"Gracias", Anton la detiene. "Pero no. No hay nada que quiera volver a ver de ese lugar. Lo dejé. Monté en un aerodeslizador para escapar, y nada va a hacer que cambie de opinión". Se mueve, su ceño se convierte en una sonrisa de disculpa. "Lo siento Reeva. No creo estar preparado aún para ese tipo de… misión".

Ella asiente con la cabeza. "Entiendo. Pero tal vez algún día...", dice estirando las palabras. "Podrías llevar a la señorita Mason, mostrarle de dónde vienes".

Anton resopla. "Prefiero no mostrarle nada de eso".

"Si le preguntases, ella iría contigo, Anton", dice Jack, arqueando las cejas.

"Vamos, Jack. Necesito tus consejos menos que los de nadie"

"Solo era un comentario", dice Jack. "Pero ella dijo que tenía un mal día. Tal vez podrías acercarte allí y darle un par de besos…".

"Eso es un suicidio", dice Anton con ironía.

"Pero morirías feliz, ¿verdad?". Jack sonríe.

"Jack tiene razón, ya lo sabes". Gale habla por primera vez desde que se sentó.

Anton mira a Gale unos segundos. "¿No te pondría enfermo?"

Gale parece confundido. "¿Qué es lo que me pondría enfermo?".

Anton se ríe y aparta la mirada de él. "Nada".

"_Los celos_", dice Jack, elevando el tono de voz. Todos le miran. Bolts parece un poco molesto, y resulta extraño ver esa clase de emoción en él, además del cansancio, y la indiferencia despreocupada.

Hay un destello en los ojos de Reeva ante las palabras, pero Gale solo eleva las cejas con una mirada inquisitiva.

Katniss se muerde el labio inferior por dentro mientras les observa.

"¿Quién está celoso?", Gale pregunta a Jack. "¿Anton?".

"Por favor", dice Reeva en voz baja, volviendo los ojos.

Bolts se aclara la garganta, bebiendo de su vaso de nuevo para evitar hablar.

"Estoy bromeando", trata de enmendar Jack. "Solo os tomaba el pelo, caray".

Katniss trata de ocultar su sonrisa, pero Gale la ve por el rabillo del ojo, dándole una mirada ligeramente incrédula.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Ella se encoge de hombros rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nada. Yo no he dicho nada".

"Sí, Katniss no nos ha dicho absolutamente nada en este rato", dice Jack, aprovechando la oportunidad de quitarse la sospecha de encima. Los ojos de Katniss se abren horrorizados, mira alrededor de la mesa en busca de un salvador, solo para ver a Bolts sonriendo, y a Anton golpeando distraídamente la mesa con los dedos, ocultando una sonrisa también.

"Um…".

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en la ciudad?", pregunta Bolts, cambiando fácilmente de tema otra vez.

_La primera pregunta, y ni siquiera puedo contestarla,_ se dice Katniss. _Genial_.

Piensa un número al azar, impulsivamente. "Una semana o dos, supongo".

"Entonces te veremos más a menudo, ¿no?", pregunta Anton.

El pensamiento no resulta agotador, lo cual es inaudito para ella. Katniss espera hacerlo y ni siquiera ha terminado la noche.

"Siempre y cuando vosotros estéis de acuerdo", dice ella, y es honesta. Todos ellos le aseguran que lo harán. Ella les sonríe.

Le hacen otras preguntas, como a qué se dedica en el 12, o qué hace con su tiempo libre el motor de arranque de la revolución retirado. Ella se ríe un poco, asegurando que en realidad es una persona muy aburrida – y con sinceridad, explica lo que hace con Peeta. Como le ayuda con la panadería, y pasa el tiempo con él, que aún sale a cazar, e incluso admite que hace punto.

Se sorprende cuando Gale no hace un cometario sarcástico al respecto.

Pero Reeva lo hace.

"¿Haces punto?" – pregunta. Su voz de asombro no oculta el despecho.

"… Sí ", dice Katniss.

"Eso es un poco anticuado", dice Reeva.

Katniss duda. "Es relajante, y ayuda a pasar el rato".

"Siempre pensé que era algo aburrido", dice ella a la ligera. "Pero tal vez se deba a que no puedo estarme quieta".

Katniss siente como se forja, lentamente, un ataque de ira por debajo de su esternón – una ira embarazosa, avergonzada. Piensa que es porque se siente intimidada por Reeva, y como ella resplandece, y como está segura de que todos estarán de acuerdo con lo que dice, sólo porque es ella quien lo dice.

_Tal vez Johanna tenía razón_.

Katniss se encoge de hombros. "Creo que puedo manejarlo mejor que tú".

Una sombra parpadea sobre el rostro de Reeva, pero desaparece de inmediato y ella finge que nunca estuvo allí. Entonces se ríe, como si Katniss hubiera dicho algo escandalosamente ingenioso.

"Oh, puedo manejar un montón de cosas".

Es una declaración dura y desafiante. Katniss no sabe si puede decir algo decente de vuelta, pero resulta que no tiene por qué hacerlo.

"Reeva, ya basta", dice Gale, mirándola fijamente. Katniss está tan sorprendida por su repentina defensa que no tiene la oportunidad de ofenderse.

Reeva respira profundamente y se echa hacia atrás en la silla, manteniendo un postura erguida y digna, pero con la boca cerrada. Hace que parezca que es su propia decisión, de alguna manera, y que Gale no tiene que ver con su cambio de actitud. A continuación cruza las piernas y retira su espesa melena detrás de su hombro.

"Cazas con un arco, ¿no es así?", Jack interrumpe con delicadeza, después de dejar de mirar a Reeva de una forma exageradamente interesada. "Ya sabes, tienes que venir a entrenar con nosotros alguna vez mientras estés aquí". Se inclina hacia delante. "Apuesto a que podrías enseñarnos algunas cosas nuevas que Gale no puede".

"¡Hey!", Gale finge ofenderse, pero su tono es de burla.

"Probablemente podría", dice Katniss confiada. Jack sonríe ampliamente.

"Lo único malo es que empezamos a las 05:30", dice Bolts. "Y no sé a ti, pero a mi esposa le encanta dormir por las mañanas.

Katniss piensa en dormir, y está bastante segura de que puede vivir sin eso. Nunca tiene sueño cuando llega el amanecer.

"Creo que podré arreglármelas".

"Fantástico. Entonces mañana mismo", grita Jack con entusiasmo. "Gale no deja de alabar tus habilidades con el arco. De hecho, es lo único que dice de ti. Me ha hecho querer verte en acción, disparando a través del ojo del animal, no importa lo rápido que el bicho se mueva".

La afirmación pone un sutil rubor en su rostro. Ella trata y consigue alejarlo, en vez de centrarse en el hecho de que Gale les había dicho esas cosas sobre ella. Puede que se sienta un poco halagada.

"A veces también fallo", dice con modestia.

"Si tu lo dices", dice Anton. "Por lo que he oído, eres una diosa con el arco. No intentes negarlo".

"Ante eso, Katniss ya no puede contener el sonrojo.

"Gracias", dice, bajando los ojos a la mesa.

Reeva se aclara la garganta, y la atención de los hombres de desvía hacia ella de inmediato. Ella les da una sonrisa recatada, colocando los codos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia delante lo suficiente para mantener sus miradas justo donde ella quiere – completamente sobre ella. Katniss se imagina que actúa así a propósito.

"Así que, Katniss", comienza a hablar. "¿Gale te ha enseñado ya todas las vistas de la ciudad?".

"Algunas", dice ella, sintiéndose incomoda bajo la mirada impetuosa de Reeva. "Sobre todo el nuevo centro. Sólo he visto un poco del actual Capitolio.

"Oh, el centro es mi favorito", dice ella con una voz deliciosa. "Aparte de los bares, por supuesto", le guiña un ojo a Jack que le devuelve una sonrisa en tiempo record. "Me encanta su ambiente. Sólo caminar por sus calles me pone en marcha".

Katniss la mira con ojos exasperados. Toda esa energía que ella utiliza al hablar la hace sentir cansada y resulta patético.

"¿Cuál es tu lugar preferido?". Katniss no sabe por qué hace la pregunta, piensa que solo es por ver si ella es capaz de seguir cautivando a su público. Los ojos de Jack suspiran ante cada palabra, y su codo probablemente este dejando una marca en la mesa, mientras sujeta su cara con una mano, embelesado.

"Esa es una pregunta difícil…", dice ella pellizcándose el labio con las uñas. "Gale me ha llevado a sitios fascinantes, y he disfrutado de todos".

"Yo podría mostrarte algunos aún más fascinantes", murmura Antón para sí mismo, pero Katniss lo oye y tiene la certeza de que Reeva también lo ha oído. Katniss se muerde la lengua para mantener a raya una carcajada.

"Pero hay un lugar…", Reeva sigue, tenaz. "Estaba en el tejado de una tienda de dulces, a pocas manzanas de aquí", dice mirando a Gale. "Atardecía, y vimos el sol ponerse tras las Montañas Rocosas mientras comíamos unos helados. Todo se fundió en naranjas y morados. Fue en verano, creo". Ella niega con la cabeza y empuja el hombro de Gale con el suyo. "Sí, definitivamente ese es mi lugar favorito".

Katniss mira a Gale, que parece estar también recordando mientras bebe de su botellín de cerveza.

"Se pregunta cómo… era de feliz ese recuerdo, y cuánto hacía de eso, porque ahora Katniss estaba empezando a ver las grietas entre ellos – después de escuchar a Johanna, y creerla, resultaban mucho más evidentes.

Reeva trata de encontrar algún tipo de apoyo en él, pero él actúa distante, sin comprender lo que busca. Hay un pequeño espacio entre ellos que Reeva hace todo lo posible por cerrar y Gale por mantener intacto. Katniss nota como Gale está mucho más cerca que antes.

"Eso suena bien", Katniss dice al ver los ojos abstraídos de Jack. "¿No crees, Jack? – pregunta deliberadamente.

Al oír su nombre se deshace el hechizo. "¿Qué? – oh – sí, sí, seguro. Suena algo cursi para Gale. Probablemente no tenía buenas intenciones", acaba por decir tras aclararse la garganta y dar a Katniss una mirada desafiante – insinuando que pronto iba a tratar de avergonzarla, también.

Ella sonríe triunfal.

"Que puedo decir", Gale se ríe. "Soy un romántico".

Katniss hace una mueca. "No, no lo eres".

Gale la mira. "¿No lo soy?".

"No…" ella piensa si seguir cuando la mira de esa forma, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. "Por lo menos, no solías serlo".

Gale parece tomarlo mal, echado hacia atrás y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Supongo que no era un adolescente muy romántico, ¿verdad?".

La mente de Katniss la conduce a un rápido, involuntario paseo por el bosque, la caza, las risas, los juegos en el 12, con él.

"No conmigo", ella contesta, mirando la mesa.

"Vaya, ese es un Gale al que me gustaría poder ver", Bolts se ríe a carcajadas, como si algo así fuera totalmente inaudito. Gale sonríe a medias.

"Ja, ja, Bolts".

"Estoy de acuerdo", dice Anton, levantando una mano.

Jack se ríe. "Yo también".

Katniss sonríe a todos ellos, y a la defensiva cara de Gale que trata de dar a entender que no es el tipo de persona que coquetea con todo el mundo.

Pero cuando sus ojos se posan en Reeva, su sonrisa se desvanece al instante. Ella lanza una mirada asesina hacia Katniss, y Katniss siente su onda expansiva rasgando el aire, y su cara, es automático, como una bofetada.

Ella pestañea y mira a los lados, nadie ha visto nada. Se atreve a mirar a Reeva de nuevo para encontrarla sonriente con Gale y los demás, fingiendo que la mirada nunca existió. Katniss respira un par de veces, llevándose la mano a la mejilla, _¿pudo pasar sólo en su cabeza?. _Pero el calor en su mano le dice lo contrario. Decide ser cautelosa el resto del tiempo, hasta que Reeva arrastra a Gale para escuchar a la banda recién llegada más de cerca.

Cuando Reeva se aleja, Katniss se siente más ligera de inmediato.

Unos minutos más tarde Anton va a en busca de Johanna. Ella no se inmuta ante sus palabras y se niega a acercarse a la banda para bailar. Anton desiste, pero permanece con ella en la barra. Bolts se levanta para irse poco después, igual que Jack. Katniss les observa marcharse lamentando no poder hacer lo mismo. Permanece sentada con un nuevo ron-cola que Bolts pidió para ella, no es tan amargo como la mierda de Haymitch e incluso cree que le gusta. Mira y espera que Gale vuelva para regresar al mundo de su apartamento y cenar.

Son cerca de las 7:45 cuando comienza a oírlos discutir. Observa la pared junto a los baños, Reeva mirando lívida… y peligrosa, Gale intentando pacificarla, duro y enérgico. El sonido de sus voces se distingue por debajo de la suave melodía de la banda, pero las palabras son confusas, y sólo entiende algunos '_pero no_' y '_no puedo creerlo_'.

Su interés aumenta cuando Reeva se aleja, sin molestarse en dar a Katniss una sola mirada rencorosa más. Katniss está a punto de preguntar a Gale por lo que pasó cuando él vuelve a acompañarla en la mesa, pero parece golpeado, cansado y de mal humor, así que opta por acabar su bebida en silencio. Si es importante, se lo dirá. Si no lo es, entonces a ella no le importa.

O eso es lo que se dice. Es más fácil estar menos interesada si tus pensamientos te engañan.

* * *

Gracias a _Brook Marie_ por sus comentarios; espero que llegues aquí pronto.

AngeliqueEvans: Ellos dos están pasando un tiempo difícil juntos. Pero desde mi punto de vista, eso hace la historia más creíble. Te prometo que todo mejorará. No quiero más finales trágicos después de leer los libros, y si este fic tuviera uno, creo que no lo estaría traduciendo. Un abrazo, y gracias.


	11. Dañada

**Capítulo once – dañada.**

_'where she walks, no flowers bloom_

_he's the one i see right through_

_she's the absinthe on my lips,_

_the splinter in my fingertips,_

_but who could do without you?' - birds of a feather, the civil wars_

* * *

No hablan la mayor parte del viaje de regreso al apartamento. Una vez que suben al taxi, ella se abstrae medio inconsciente, mirando parpadear las luces a través de la ventanilla del coche, la calidez del alcohol en su estómago, la fría sensación del respaldo contra su espalda. El zumbido del motor se suma a la pesadez, y una somnolencia aturdida golpea al paso de cada farola.

Se detienen en la esquina del edificio. Le sorprende lo plomizo de sus piernas al caminar penosamente por la escalera. Cuando Gale abre la puerta, ella tropieza en el umbral y cae contra su espalda.

Gale la mira por encima del hombro."No pensé que fueras tan floja".

Ella frunce el ceño, incorporándose con rapidez. "No lo soy".

La sonríe. "Una bebida y apenas te mantienes de pié".

"¡Estoy cansada!", dice en voz alta. "Y tomé más de una".

"¿En serio?", le dice, alzando una ceja.

Katniss se cruza de brazos. "Bolts también dejó que bebiera de la suya".

"¡Wow, dos bebidas!". "No sé si yo podría beber tanto".

Ella arruga los ojos. "¿Cuándo te convertiste en un cómico?"

"Años de práctica", dice, con una descarada sonrisa forzosa. "Pero de todos modos, ¿qué quieres para cenar", dice caminando a la cocina. "No me di cuenta que era tan tarde".

Le ve desaparecer por la puerta. "No tengo tanta hambre".

Él gruñe. "No empieces con eso otra vez".

"Pero no la tengo".

Gira la cabeza hacia fuera con una mirada demoledora. "¿Eras honesta cuando dijiste que vendrías al entrenamiento de mañana?"

"Sí…".

"Entonces vas a comer. Piensa en qué te apetece".

De algún modo se deciden por unos sándwiches de pavo, aunque ni siquiera recuerda haber mencionado algo acerca del pavo. Se sienta en el sofá mientras él los prepara, recostando lentamente la cabeza sobre el reposabrazos. No necesita mucho tiempo para que su respiración se nivele y sus ojos se vuelvan tan pesados como lo eran en el coche. La suavidad del cuero es bienvenida a través de su ropa, el equilibrio es perfecto…

Cuando Gale vuelve con los sándwiches se detiene delante del sofá. Ella está profundamente dormida, con las piernas dobladas a la altura del pecho, y la trenza cayendo a través del sillón y la alfombra. Le recuerda la primera vez que la vio, en el 12. No puede creer que sólo haya pasado una semana. Al menos, piensa, su rostro no está tan ceñido e inquieto como entonces. Tal vez sea una buena señal.

Necesita unos cinco minutos para decidirse a despertarla. Ella parece muy tranquila. Si todo lo que necesita son un par de copas para tener ese aspecto, la llevará a bares con mayor frecuencia.

"Despierta, bella durmiente", dice en voz baja, moviendo ligeramente su hombro. Ella murmura y se aleja.

"Lo digo en serio", dice, zarandeándola un poco más fuerte. Después de unos largos segundos, ve sus ojos abrirse gradualmente, arrugando las cejas.

"¿Qué hora es?".

Gale mueve la cabeza al reloj. "Las ocho y media".

Sus ojos se abren un poco más."¿Por qué no me despertaste?"

"De la noche, Katniss. Solo has dormido cinco minutos".

Ella se sienta, frotándose la frente. "…oh", dice en voz baja.

Gale se ríe de ella un poco, aunque le apena ver su lucha continua con el sueño. Está bastante seguro de que le ocurre lo mismo que a él, durmiendo cuarenta y cinco minutos de las ocho horas cada noche. Él ha aprendido a vivir con eso, pero cree que ella no.

Decide no preguntar sobre el tema, acercándole el plato en su lugar.

"Sólo dale unos bocados y podrás ir a la cama".

Ella se inclina y agarra el plato. "Voy a comer en mi habitación".

Se imagina que está más tranquila en la seguridad de su cuarto, ya que ha estado comiendo – y viviendo – allí los últimos días. Aleja el deseo de convencerla para que se quede, aunque solo sea por ver si come. Piensa que discutir con ella medio dormida es una mala idea. Así que mantiene el silencio mientras ella camina a su habitación, y come solo.

Gale siempre va al mismo lugar en sus sueños. El entorno cambia, con matorrales, maleza o troncos secos, y un banco quebrado en medio del Distrito 12. Siempre se encuentra en la entrada, como si estuviera emprendiendo un viaje repetidamente hacia un lugar incierto.

Camina y camina hacia ese banco, o ese tronco, tomándose todo el tiempo que necesita, o el que se supone que necesita. Cambia de camino y se desvía, pero todos le llevan al mismo sitio, fieles a su trayectoria.

Cuando finalmente toma asiento, Prim siempre está allí, esperando paciente con un queso de cabra de Lady y una rebanada de pan recién horneado. Ambos son tan nítidos en sus aromas que casi puede saborearlos mientras duerme.

"Hola, Gale!, le dice, sosteniendo sus regalos.

"Hola, Prim". La mira y se frota la cabeza. "¿Cómo lo llevas?

"Bien", dice ella, arrastrando sus zapatos gastados por la tierra bajo sus pies. "Mamá no mejora. Katniss le dijo que se centrarse, pero no creo que ella tomara nada de eso en su corazón".

Gale baja la mirada hacia ella, y siente su propia cara contorsionarse. Odia ver a Prim tan perdida sin Katniss. Ella siempre fue dependiente, a su manera, ofreciendo sonrisas humildes y cariño a todo el mundo. Pero no van a prolongarse, Gale sabe que su fin llegará pronto. Si algo pasaba… si Katniss moría.

Gale alcanza su cinturón, deshaciéndose de la pesca del día. Siempre hay algo – una ardilla o un conejo, cualquier cosa que pueda reunir – y ella siempre tendrá su parte. Él siempre la mantendrá alimentada, no sólo por Katniss. Porque ella es Prim, y la conoce desde que tiene memoria. Lo primero fueron tímidas sonrisas y pequeños regalos, luego la amistad formada por estar allí para el otro, algo recíproco, permaneciendo junto a él cuando más la necesitaba.

Entonces están en casa de Prim, acurrucados frente al televisor, viendo como la vida de Katniss se desarrolla en la emisión nacional. Puede estar en un árbol, o tratando de esquivar las bolas de fuego, o huyendo de un muchacho con un cuchillo, o nada de eso – simplemente luchando por sobrevivir al resto – sea cual sea el caso, Prim siempre se envuelve a si misma, sus dedos como agujas de coser a través de su camisa, y permanece así hasta que se hace muy, muy tarde, y se queda dormida, apretada y tensa, convulsionándose por los espasmos de algo peor que las imágenes del televisor – por el horror de su imaginación.

Gale a veces tiene sueños en los que Katniss está colgada de un árbol, ensangrentada, llena de moratones, pudriéndose – y los de Prim no pueden ser mejores. Pero se dice a sí mismo que no es así, que ella puede ver algo un poco menos sombrío.

Caminan hacia el Quemador, de vez en cuando. A veces se agarra a la pierna de su pantalón, cuando hay una gran multitud observando a su alrededor. A veces él toma su mano y ella la agarra como si fuera su salvavidas.

Nuca la lleva al bosque, a pesar de ella le implora, le pide, le ruega que lo haga. Ella es tan persistente que él está a punto de ceder a cada momento, pero a pesar de su insistencia, él la lleva de vuelta a casa, asegurándose de que entienda que es algo que tiene que hacer solo. Puede ser peligroso, y no quiere que le pase nada malo. _¿Qué le diría Katniss cuando vuelva si Prim tiene algún arañazo?_.

Esa es la pregunta que ella siempre le hace. _¿Qué diría Katniss?._

Y ellos están de nuevo en el banco, justo en medio del Distrito. Pero Prim se convierte en una sombra, con afilados dientes y parásitos arrastrándose a través de su boca.

"_¿Qué diría Katniss, Gale?, ¿qué diría?",_ pegunta Prim. "_Ella está en tu casa. Está en la otra habitación. ¿Qué te diría?"._

Gale está confundido. _"¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Qué diría ella, Prim?"_. Él pregunta, como si nada estuviera mal con ella, como si fuera una cuestión viable en medio de todo lo demás.

Pero lo peor es que él tiene que saber lo que Katniss iba a decir.

Prim se queda mirándole con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos azules. Ella le mira, le mira y el pan se ha ido, junto con el queso, y ya no hay caza colgando de su cinturón.

"_Prim"_, dice él, alzando la voz. Se acerca y la agarra por los brazos, sólo para verla caer al suelo, romperse en mil pedazos y desvanecerse en arena negra. _"¿Qué diría ella?"._

Ella sonríe con la cara afeada. Le dice: _"No debes ir al bosque, Gale. Es peligroso. Puedes salir herido. ¿Qué diría ella?"_.

"Prim", grita, su voz cada vez más alterada. No está seguro de por qué. Siente el sudor más caliente por momentos, y los latidos del corazón a través de la caja torácica. "_Prim, espera, ¿qué significa – "._

Pero ella comienza a romperse donde quiera que la toca – los hombros, la cara, el cuerpo. Él la zarandea ligeramente, y sus piernas se desintegran en la nada. Lo único que queda es su cabeza, acostada en el banco, haciendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

Gale se levanta y agarra sus sienes, su voz penetra en su cráneo como una bala, silbando a través de los tejidos viscosos, lo revienta una vez, luego dos, luego tres. Cae de rodillas al suelo y empieza a gritar, pero no puede escucharse por sus propios gritos, por su voz, por sus preguntas.

Gale se despierta. A veces son las cuatro y media, a veces las dos. Normalmente no mira el reloj. Prefiere mirar el techo durante un rato, la sombra de la oscuridad pintando la pared. Se sumerge en su sudor hasta que no puede aguantarlo y va al baño a lavarse la cara con agua fría. A veces cambia su ropa por otra limpia, pero sabe que simplemente sucederá de nuevo, una y otra vez, por lo que lanza los pantalones al suelo, y se queda allí hasta que tiene que levantarse para empezar el día.

Solía ser aterrador. Podía ver terrores nocturnos tras las pesadillas, sombras moviéndose a su alrededor en el cuarto. Ya no es tan malo. Ahora es habitual – su rutina, como tantas otras cosas que hace. Se ha convertido en algo soportable. Lo peor que siente al despertar es el entumecimiento – una apatía que se apodera de él como mecanismo automático para protegerse de sus propios pensamientos.

No está agradecido por ello, pero funciona. Y si funciona, no puede quejarse.

Cuando son alrededor de las cinco, se balancea fuera de la cama, se arroja dentro de sus pantalones, su camiseta y sus zapatillas de entrenamiento, antes de salir de la habitación para ver cómo está Katniss. Empuja la puerta lentamente, con cuidado de no dejar que chirríe y sin saber por qué es tan cuidadoso si su única intención es despertarla, de todos modos. Pero él sigue así, se acerca a su lado, mirándola. Ella está realmente dormida. Su respiración es profunda y equilibrada, lo suficiente fuerte para llenar el silencio de todo el cuarto.

Odia haber prometido despertarla. Quiere salir y dejar que ella siga durmiendo, hasta que comienza a pensar en las consecuencias. Va a odiarle aún más si no lo hace, ¿será un añadido excesivo a lo mucho que ya le odia?.

Se imagina que no, pero la sacude antes de pensarlo más tiempo.

"Katniss, despierta".

Ella no se mueve. La agita un poco más fuerte. "Katniss".

Ella gime, se mueve un poco, y pregunta somnolienta, "¿Peeta?".

Él suspira. "Sí, Peeta. Ahora, levántate".

Parpadea unas cuantas veces, sus ojos lentamente enfocan la forma de Gale. Ella frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de quién es. "Oh, lo siento".

Él intenta sonreír. ¿Todavía quieres levantarte?. No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya lo sabes – ".

"Sí, tengo que hacerlo", le dice, cubriéndose un poco más con las mantas. "Yo sólo…".

"Estas cansada", responde por ella. "Si, escucha, creo que probablemente deberías quedarte – ".

"¡No!", dice ella con toda la fuerza que puede reunir. "Voy a ir".

Ella se empuja hacia arriba con las piernas tambaleándose, y él se extraña de que pueda sostenerse a sí misma sin tropezar.

"Deja que me vista. Voy a ser rápida".

La mira por unos segundos más antes de dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación. Piensa que ella puede ser su peor enemigo, al menos en ese momento.

* * *

"Lo ha hecho", Anton grita una vez que llegan. Todo el Equipo, sin Paylor, está reunido en el campo.

Katniss estaba un poco sorprendida cuando Gale le dijo que el lugar de entrenamiento estaba a pocos minutos a pié. Caminaron en dirección opuesta a la ciudad para terminar en un campo vallado con algunos árboles en su interior que forman un sendero a través de la parcela.

Hay cuarteles justo al lado, viviendas para trabajadores y empleados temporales contratados por Paylor. También hay postes de luz, iluminando la oscuridad de la madrugada.

Gale utiliza una tarjeta para abrir la puerta exterior de la valla, deslizándola a través de una ranura y encendiendo una luz verde durante un segundo. Dijo que se debía a que era técnicamente un inmueble propiedad del Gobierno y requería seguridad, aunque sólo fuera un pedazo de campo.

"¿Pensabais que no vendría?", pregunta Katniss, de pié junto a Gale, a pocos metros del Equipo.

"Sólo estamos emocionados", responde Jack, desplazándose enseguida a su lado. "Tú eres una de esas cosas de las que todos hemos oído hablar, pero nunca hemos visto".

Katniss levanta una ceja y da un paso hacia atrás marcando la distancia con él. "¿Cómo qué?"

"Como…", piensa, "como un dinosaurio".

"Deja de ser estúpido, Jack", dice Johanna sonriendo. "Actúas como si nunca hubieras visto una chica".

"Creo que sabes que eso no es cierto", responde de nuevo rápidamente. Gale lo aparta aún más lejos de ella.

"¿En cualquier caso, dónde demonios está Paylor?", dice Gale, aprovechando la oportunidad para cambiar de tema mientras mira a su alrededor. "Normalmente es la primera en llegar".

Bolts gira de golpe la cabeza hacia atrás. "Hablando del diablo".

Katniss mira hacia arriba para ver a Paylor cruzar el campo, corriendo hacia ellos con pantalones cortos, una camiseta andrajosa y el pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Anton hace una reverencia mientras se acerca. "¡Oh, el poderoso ha llegado!.

"Siento llegar tarde", dice ella, deteniéndose para tirar del pelo hacia atrás y atarlo en una coleta, ignorando a Anton. "No sonó la alarma del despertador".

Ella parece – bueno, parecía – mucho más joven con el pelo suelto. ¿Qué edad puede tener?, ¿treinta?, ¿cuarenta años?.

"¡Katniss se une a nosotros!", Jack se pavonea unos segundos más tarde, sujetando sus hombros. "¿No es genial, Paylor?".

Paylor mira hacia ella, la sorpresa enmarca sus facciones. "¿Katniss?". Vuelve la mirada a Gale. "Todo esto es cosa tuya, ¿verdad?"

Él se cruza de brazos. "En realidad…", empieza a decir.

"¡Es mía!", dice Jack con júbilo, zarandeando a Katniss por los hombros.

Paylor entorna los ojos. No parece menos desconfiada. "¿Crees que puedes hacer cinco millas?".

Katniss traga saliva. Solía poder hacer cinco millas fácilmente. ¿Aunque ahora…?, ella no está tan segura.

"Por supuesto", dice de todos modos, tratando de sonar creíble.

Pero Paylor ve a través de su determinación. Se vuelve hacia Gale. "Quédate con ella y asegúrate de que no se haga daño". Luego da un par de palmadas y dice a todo el mundo que van a empezar, trotando ligeramente cuesta abajo, hacia el pequeño camino lleno de polvo que se encuentra en la parte inferior de la parcela. El resto de la plantilla la sigue. Jack va a la zaga, mirando la cara irritada de Katniss. Le da una sonrisa y dice que la verá al otro lado.

Gale comienza lento para ella, y le dice que puede tomarse descansos cada vez que los necesite. El ritmo lento al que corren les hace perder de vista a los demás en poco tiempo, aunque Gale no parece especialmente preocupado por eso, avanzando apaciblemente unas cuantas pulgadas por delante de ella. La luz atraviesa los árboles y las hojas creando una atmósfera brumosa.

La primera milla pasa mejor de lo que anticipaba, su respiración es solo ligeramente irregular. Al final de la segunda, le falta el aliento lo suficiente como para tener que pensar en respirar, y una vez que atraviesan la última etapa de la tercera milla, comienza a tropezar y tiene que parar por las nauseas y los temblores, y la debilidad de las piernas.

Gale se detiene a su lado, y ella odia la forma en que no parece afectado en lo más mínimo por la carrera, su pecho inhalando relajado, como si hubieran ido a dar un agradable paseo.

"Hey, vamos a sentarnos un segundo", le dice, va hacia un árbol y se sienta con la espalda apoyada en el tronco.

"No", resopla exhausta mientras le mira. "Estoy bien".

"Confía en mí", dice apoyando su cabeza en la corteza. "No te haces ningún favor estando ahí de pié. Sólo relájate unos minutos y te sentirás mucho mejor".

Obstinadamente, se queda de pié un minuto más hasta que la atracción de sentarse es demasiada. Se deja caer sobre la hierba, estirando los brazos hacia los costados y cerrando los ojos. El aire, cuando no late en la garganta, es fresco y tranquilizador, menos fuerte de lo que parecía mientras corrían. Deja escapar un suspiro, y presiona el dorso de la mano contra su frente, notando palpitar las venas del cráneo. Puede sentir el movimiento de la sangre a través de todo su cuerpo, de las pantorrillas a las encías. Incluso la presión de los dientes, y es embarazoso lo mucho que tres millas de carrera le afectan ahora. Solía correr todo el día cazando en el bosque, aprendiendo nuevos caminos, y a veces, perdiéndose. Tal vez dio por hecho que estaba en forma.

La sangre corre por todas partes, como una avalancha. Nota el hormigueo en las extremidades, el calor en los costados y bombeo del corazón, rápido y rítmico. Tiene la garganta reseca y traga saliva tratando de recuperar el control. Pero se da cuenta de que le gusta. Le gusta cómo se siente todo, acumulándose y aligerando el peso de su cabeza. Siente que tiene alas y puede volar en cualquier momento.

Cuando abre de nuevo los ojos, Gale la mira con una expresión difícil de descifrar. Sus ojos parecen brillar en la penumbra, y la luz tenue del amanecer hace su semblante reflexivo aún más pronunciado.

"¿Qué?", se las arregla para preguntar.

Él vuelve la cabeza hacia otro lado tras un segundo. "Nada", le dice. Luego se pone de pié, limpiándose distraídamente los pantalones. "¿Crees que estás lista para terminar?".

Una vez que regresan a campo abierto, todo el mundo ha comenzado a sacar el equipo de uno de los cuarteles. La mayor parte se compone de diferentes tipos de pesas. Solo verlo, le hace sentirse fatigada.

"Hoy toca levantamiento de peso", responde Gale al ver expresión de su rostro. "En realidad no es tan malo. Voy a escoger los más adecuados para ti".

Observa su espalda mientras camina hacia el grupo y recoge distintos tipos de barras y pesos para ella. Le sigue lentamente, cuando Jack se interpone para preguntar cómo lo está llevando. Ella hace algún tipo de ruido y él se ríe, empujando su hombro y diciendo que sabía que lo lograría.

Anton se burla cuando la ve luchando bajo todo el peso que Gale ha colocado sobre ella. "No vamos a matarte, ya lo sabes", grita desde la distancia.

Johanna resopla. "Sí. No temas. Será mejor que los entrenamientos de mierda que tuvimos durante la Guerra".

Katniss piensa que todos ellos mienten.

"Está bien".

Sin embargo, por extraño que parezca, el levantamiento de peso no está mal – a excepción de las sentadillas, los pesos muertos, los ejercicios de brazos y a quién quería engañar – es horrible.

Le tiemblan los brazos cuando lanza la barra sobre la hierba. Ella se desploma en el suelo inclinando sus codos a sus rodillas e inspirando todo el aire que puede.

Está segura de que todos se burlan de ella, aunque apenas escucha algunas risas disimuladas flotando en el aire. Y no se atreve a mirar hacia arriba. Sabe que si lo hace, alguien va a morir.

Jack es el primero en caminar en su dirección, como era de esperar, extendiendo la mano para tocarle el hombro y tratar de decir unas palabras de consuelo, pero Katniss bufa antes de que abra la boca.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Jack".

Su voz sale muy ácida, y puede notar como Jack retrocede. Luego le escucha resoplar.

"El Sinsajo ha hablado, Jack", dice Bolts desde el fondo. "Creo que sería mejor que la dejases en paz".

Escucha movimiento a su alrededor al poco rato, unos pies se sitúan justo a su lado. Se imagina que es Gale, sólo por el hecho de que es el único lo bastante valiente para hablar con ella en ese momento.

Asoma la cabeza entre las piernas, estudiando su figura. La sonríe con suficiencia.

"¿Qué?", ella gruñe.

Su sonrisa se ensancha a medida que le tiende la mano. "¿Una oferta de paz?, dice él, agitando una botella frente a su cara. "Te va a hacer sentir mejor".

Pone los ojos en el recipiente que parece contener zumo de naranja, su garganta traga convulsivamente. Extiende la mano y tira de el, bebiendo unos tragos muy necesitados antes de decir: "No te garantizo la paz, pero gracias, supongo".

Gale toma asiento a su lado. "Así que, supongo que no querrás volver, ¿eh?".

Ella pestañea hacia él. "Por supuesto que voy a volver".

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, en serio", dice muy digna. "Sólo será más fácil si continúo viniendo".

Sus ojos cambian ante su convicción, brillando un poco para ella. "Jack y Anton estarán encantados de escuchar eso".

Ella se bebe la mitad de la botella e inmediatamente se arrepiente, su mano impulsivamente se toca el estómago. "¿Así que tú no estás feliz con eso?".

Él mira de nuevo indescifrable, y ella piensa por qué tuvo que preguntar.

"Yo no he dicho eso". Dice Gale, encogiéndose de hombros, y es todo lo que da por respuesta. Katniss arruga la cara, terminando poco a poco el zumo.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando el Equipo comienza a salir. Johanna es la primera en alejarse hacia la puerta. Gale se da cuenta, se pone de pié, dice a Katniss que estará de vuelta enseguida, y corre para alcanzarla antes de que se vaya. Katniss observa _semi-interesada_ como Gale capta su atención y la conduce hacia el comienzo del bosque.

No tiene tiempo de preguntarse qué estarán haciendo. Jack y Anton llegan y tiran de ella hacia arriba, parloteando acerca de cómo tendrá que volver el jueves para enseñarles a usar el arco y su reunión en el bar con ellos esta noche, entre otras cosas. Pero ella está demasiado distraída mirando al bosque.

* * *

"Gale…" Joanna comienza, mirándole duro. "¿Qué pasa?".

"Nada", le dice rápidamente. "Sólo… ¿Crees que fui demasiado duro con ella?".

Ella le mira incrédula. "¿Estás bromeando?. Es la sesión de ejercicio más floja que hemos tenido en meses".

"Sabes lo que quiero decir".

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. "No vayas suave sólo por ella".

La mira. "No lo hago. Simplemente, no quiero asustarla".

"¿Dónde podría ir?. Ella lanza sus manos. "¿De vuelta a no hacer nada en el 12?. Lo dudo mucho".

"Ella tiene a Peeta, ya sabes".

"¿Entonces por qué esta aquí?", pregunta ella inclinándose hacia delante. "¿No se supone que él es una especie de santo, cuidando de ella y asegurándose de que nada perjudicial le suceda?"

Gale suspira, luego explica la esencia de lo que pasó en su viaje a casa, dejando de lado las partes innecesarias, como Peeta. Johanna parece escuchar con atención, cruzando los brazos y arrugando los ojos a sus palabras.

"Obviamente, no puede simplemente marcharse"

"En última instancia, la decisión depende de ella"

"No", dice Johanna, sacudiendo la cabeza con furia. "No me creo que pueda levantarse e irse, cuando se supone que está tratando de… ¿de qué?, ¿de encontrarse a sí misma?", dice, usando citas de Gale. "Además, creo que ella empieza a confiar en ti. Al menos un poco".

Gale resopla.

"Hablo en serio. La gente puede confiar en los demás aunque no le gusten. Yo confío en ti, y no me gustas tanto".

"Pero eso es diferente".

"¿Cómo?, le dice, puntuando la palabra con un tirón de cabeza. "Tengo que verte casi todos los días, incluso si no quiero, a veces tengo que ir contigo a otros Distritos o a pequeñas misiones de _limpieza, _sin poder dar mi opinión o decir a Paylor lo que quiero". Ella golpea con el dedo su pecho con tanto ímpetu que tiene que dar un paso atrás para mantener el equilibrio. "Casi no me escucha. Apenas le importa. Ella sólo se preocupa porque el trabajo esté hecho, y así es como veo vuestra situación, también. Incluso si no te gusta lo que estás haciendo, ¿no es lo mismo entre vosotros?. Sólo una misión prolongada, aprender a tratar con el otro, y conseguir que termine tan rápido como sea posible".

Sus puntos son agudos e innovadores, y no le decepcionan. Gale sabe por qué le gusta tanto Johanna – sus consejos pueden no ser los deseados, pero siempre es contundente y va al grano. Es por eso que la respeta. Puede ir a ella, hacer una pregunta estúpida, y ella será capaz de ponerlo en su lugar, no importa el precio. Además, se necesita mucho para herir sus sentimientos.

"Sí… claro", dice él, cruzándose de brazos. "Es exactamente así… Pero – ".

Ella suspira. "Pero, ¿qué?. Sus ojos cambian tan rápido como dice las palabras, su boca se arquea hacia abajo, frunciendo el ceno. "No me digas que no ha superado lo de su hermana pequeña".

"No, no lo ha hecho".

"Descerebrada de mierda", ella murmura con desprecio. "¿Qué?, ¿y todavía te culpa?".

El despecho de Gale se hace más pronunciado. "¿Tú no lo harías?, ¿No odias todavía a Snow aunque él ya esté muerto?".

Ella empieza a enfadarse de verdad. "Eso sí que es completamente distinto".

Gale se burla. "No, no lo es. Es exactamente lo mismo".

"No", ella casi grita, acercando la cara a la suya. "No lo es. Snow me obligo a hacer cosas para él – y luego mató a todo el que me rodeaba, a pesar de que hice todas esas jodidas cosas que me dijo. Me engaño y me hizo creer que podía salvarlos, pero… resultó que su único crimen era estar cerca de mí", dice rugiendo. ·"El los hizo morir sólo porque yo existía. Podía hacerlo. "¿Qué la has hecho tú a ella?". Golpea su pecho una vez más, lo suficiente para dejar un moratón. "¿Ser su amigo?, ¿quererla?. ¡Qué crimen contra la humanidad!". Ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe amenazante, una bandada de pájaros se esconde entre los árboles. "Y ni siquiera puede ver más allá, ¿de qué?, ¿de su dolor?. ¿Ha decidido que puede culparte sólo porque tú estás vivo y Prim no?".

Gale odia recordarle cosas tan terribles de su pasado. Ella sólo ha hablado de eso alguna vez con él, y probablemente con nadie más. Pero tiene que usarlo – aunque solo sea para que le tranquilice. Y eso es exactamente lo que ella hace – le dice las cosas que sabe que él siente, en algún lugar, seis metros por debajo de la culpa que ha estado asolando el espacio en su mente.

"Además, lo único que hiciste fue crear una bomba. Una sola bomba. Había miles de ellas en un cobertizo en algún lugar bajo tierra, y Coin optó por la tuya. Tal vez porque parecía más original que el resto".

Gale da un paso hacia delante, mirándola. "Fue un error", dice en voz baja. "Y sé que no puedo hacer nada aparte de lamentarme, pero – ".

_Pero Katniss nunca le va a creer_. Ella siempre le vinculará con la muerte, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para romper esa conexión.

Tal vez él solo necesita a alguien que se lo diga, a quemarropa, lo suficiente cerca para atravesar un chaleco antibalas. Entonces él será capaz de seguir adelante. Eso es lo que necesita. Sólo un test de realidad, y será capaz de dejarlo ir, y que no sea tan importante.

"Pero fue lo que pasó, y anclarse a eso no va a solucionar nada". Johanna acaba para él. "Sabes, empezaba a pensar que estabas bien. Pensé que ya no te molestaba más". Parece un poco decepcionada, y eso escuece. Sus comentarios crueles no suelen tener efecto, pero una ligera desviación de esas palabras agrias, llenas de odio, y ella consigue envolverle en la tristeza.

"¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que necesita para superarlo?" – ella pregunta, cínica, cruzando los brazos y mirando a un lado.

Gale siempre ha sabido que ella nunca fue capaz de superarlo. Eso es evidente. Su personalidad dice todo lo que hay que saber sobre ella, con toda su palabrerío brusco y la ira para protegerse a sí misma. Gale desearía poder demostrarla que él lo ha olvidado, sólo para que ella también intente hacerlo.

Pero el hecho es que va a continuar decepcionada, y él parcialmente roto.

Por lo que se ríe y dice. "Dímelo tú, Johanna".

Los dos permanecen en silencio mucho tiempo, perdidos en diferentes pensamientos. Gale la mira y ve como su cara mantiene una mueca en los labios. Patea una roca alejándose, se apoya en el tronco de un árbol, y piensa en lo que ella le había dicho.

"Bueno", ella se encoge de hombros. "Al menos puedo darte una paliza cuando lo necesito".

Empieza a caminar por delante de él. La detiene agarrando su brazo.

"Hey…", le dice, tomando contacto visual. "Lo siento. Por hablar de…", él niega con la cabeza. "Sólo lo necesitaba".

Ella sonríe con la mirada. "Por supuesto que sí. Niño grande".

La atrae para darle un abrazo, aún sabiendo que será tortuoso para ella. Ella gruñe y lucha en su contra, clavando los codos en su abdomen. Él ahoga una pequeña carcajada.

"Maldita sea, Gale, suéltame".

"Sabes, no es muy propio de una dama ser tan vulgar – "

"Oh, te voy a enseñar lo que hace una dama…", murmura, antes forcejear una última vez y que él ceda, dejándola fuera de su alcance".

Ella trata de arreglar su cabello revuelto, aún un poco húmedo por el sudor. Lo apisona hacia abajo irritada, caminando entre los pocos árboles de alrededor, y encuentra su camino hacia la zona despejada. Gale la sigue, con una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

"Tal vez deberías mostrar a Anton tus buenos modales, en vez de a mí", le dice.

Ella gruñe. "Uff, no. Tú también no. Empezaba a fiarme de ti. Te juro por Dios que si oigo otro comentario sobre mí y Anton…".

* * *

Katniss se pregunta si fue buena idea, seguirles y escuchar entre los árboles.

Paylor había llamado Anton y Jack para hablar de algún tema de trabajo. Y allí sola, la curiosidad con la que Gale y Johanna la dejaron se volvió insoportable. Así que encontró un lugar desde el que oír sus voces, y con destreza, temblando, se subió a un árbol, dejándose caer contra una rama.

Pero ahora que se han ido, se encuentra contemplando la infinidad de hojas marchitas que la rodean, sin saber muy bien que creer.

No es que nunca hubiera reflexionado sobre lo que Gale sintió – acerca de la bomba, en concreto, o sobre la muerte de Prim. Pero se enfadó con el mundo por mucho tiempo, y terminó sin importarle lo que él pensaba. Y pasaron los años, y ella no pensaba en él tanto como solía hacerlo. No le importaba lo que hacía, o dónde estaba. En general, su mente estaba ocupada por Peeta, o Prim, o el bosque. Supone que consiguió ser neutral sobre él, a lo largo del tiempo.

Pero verlo de nuevo aquel día en el 12, a sólo unos metros de distancia, le recordó toda la ira enterrada que aún habitaba en su interior. La distancia había aplastado sus sentimientos, y su repentina aparición logró sacarlos a la superficie. Fue instantáneo e incontrolable.

Logró calmarse durante la semana que él estuvo en el 12 – no la descompuso tanto como pensaba, y se obligó a sí misma a estar cerca de él por quién sabe cuánto viajando al Capitolio.

Sus sentimientos ahora están… estancados, inmóviles. Todavía hay fricción entre ellos, pero no es lo más destacado que siente. Está incómoda, por supuesto, fuera de lugar, sin embargo, cuando repele esas sensaciones, no es tan malo.

Una vez que cree que no pueden oírla, salta del árbol, y se hace daño en las pantorrillas al golpear el suelo. Muerde la lengua y combate la sensación, echándose hacia atrás y sentándose para masajear los gemelos con el dedo índice y el pulgar.

Va a estar bastante dolorida mañana.

Un minuto después escucha un crujido a su izquierda, y mira hacia arriba para ver a Gale aparecer entre los árboles.

"Estás aquí", su ceño se desvanece en una expresión de alivio. "¿Estás bien?".

"Sí", dice ella, empujándose de nuevo sobre sus piernas. Su masaje no sirvió de mucho porque aún tiemblan. Trata de estabilizarse. Él permanece quieto.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Umm", dice ella, arruinando su cerebro en busca de algo que no parezca demasiado falso. "Sólo quería descansar antes de irnos".

Él abre la boca y luego la cierra. Se acerca unos pasos. "¿Seguro que puedes caminar?"

Ella se endereza ante sus palabras. "Si, puedo caminar". Avanza unos pasos antes de tropezar con algo, perder el equilibrio e ir de cabeza a la suciedad del camino.

Gale la agarra por la muñeca para evitar que suceda algo terrible, tirando de ella hacia una base estable.

"¿Estás segura?", le pregunta. La sombra de una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

Ella frunce el ceño con severidad, tirando de su brazo. Sin decir una palabra, camina por delante de él, con la cabeza escaneando el suelo para asegurarse de que no hay ningún bache que podría suponer su muerte.

Trata de ignorar la sensación de hinchazón en la piel, el calor persistente en su muñeca. Poco a poco se disipa a través del brazo, dejando el resto de su cuerpo frío. Frío y hueco.

Y ella lo sabe, en ese mismo instante. Sabe que quizá siempre se odió a sí misma más de lo que le odia a él. Él no es más que un chivo expiatorio, alguien a quién colocar fácilmente la culpa, porque –

Porque Prim se ha ido – porque ella no pudo protegerla. Porque no estuvo allí para ella. Porque puso primero Panem, y después a Prim.

Y ella nunca podrá perdonarse a sí misma.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leéis, seguís y sobre todo revisáis esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.


	12. Dudas

**Capítulo doce – dudas**

'_Ella dijo, quiero creer_

_Que podemos reír_

_Pero sé que es difícil cuando estás perdido entre las hojas_

_Y no tengo prisa_

_Pero si tratamos de unirnos, entonces solo volveremos a ser polvo_

_Solo es natural para nosotros' - summer dust, the love language_

* * *

Katniss no sabe cómo consiguió hacer el camino de vuelta al apartamento, pero una vez que llegan a la sala de estar, se derrumba sobre los cojines de sofá. No parecen tan firmes como antes, y probablemente se deba a sus sentidos sesgados por el cansancio. Piensa que no hay nada como la hierba mojada por el rocío del amanecer, aunque puede conformarse con el cuero.

"¿Quieres ducharte tú primero, o lo hago yo?, pregunta Gale, sentado en el borde del sofá.

La pregunta suena desalentadora. Está a punto de quedarse dormida tal y como está. Y una ducha…, ella podría desmayarse allí dentro. Entones Gale sería el único que podría ir a rescatarla y ...

Ella se estremece ante lo espantoso de la idea, y sacude la cabeza, deseando que se marche. Nota cómo él la mira con una expresión jocosa en la cara, y se da cuenta de que ella aún está moviendo la cabeza horrorizada.

"Um..., probablemente deberías ser tú el primero…", dice. "Mis duchas son muy largas".

Mentira número dos, cuenta inconscientemente. Sus duchas se han acortado de forma exponencial en los últimos años. Pero en realidad, podría ser cierto, dada la lentitud con la que actúa su cuerpo en esos momentos.

"Vale", le dice, y desaparece por el pasillo. Pronto escucha el suministro de agua encendido y las tuberías vibrar en las paredes.

El sonido, aunque no es la canción de cuna más convencional, sigue siendo increíblemente relajante. Y lo siguiente que sabe es que está siendo despertada por Gale, con pantalones de vestir, una toalla alrededor de los hombros, y nada más.

Ella parpadea hacia él y entrecierra los ojos, en un intento fallido de evitar la visión de su pecho.

"Umm…", dice ella. "¿Qué?".

"La ducha está libre", dice volviendo la cabeza en dirección al baño. "¿Tienes la energía suficiente, o tendré que lavarte yo?".

La frase le hace palidecer, mientras él se ríe por lo bajo.

"Estoy bromeando".

Ella pone cara de ofendida y hace todo lo posible por ponerse de pié. Se frota los ojos, aún inducidos por el sueño y poco a poco, recorre el camino hacia la ducha.

Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Gale se imaginaba que era algo que acabaría por suceder, con el tiempo. Pero no tan pronto.

Bueno, tal vez cinco años podrían no ser considerados pronto por algunos, pero…

Definitivamente, no se acordaba de su aspecto…, ella nunca fue tan – nunca tuvo tanto…

Ella había estado sudando, y sus mejillas estaban rojas, ¿y qué pasaba con esa camiseta blanca que siempre parecía llevar puesta?. No cree que tenga más utilidad o mérito que, por ejemplo, una negra.

No tiene ningún derecho de pensar en ella de esa manera. Sólo que…

Quizá olvidó que ella es una chica –

No, no es eso en absoluto. Definitivamente lo sabe.

Imagina que olvidó lo bonita que pensaba que era –

No. Ella no es realmente bonita. Tiene que parar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, esos ridículos pensamientos. Todo es suficientemente difícil tal y como está, con ella en su casa, y no puede permitirse el lujo de complicar aún más las cosas por pensar…

Tiene a Reeva. _Reeva_. Y la ha visto desnuda más veces de las que puede contar – y ella lo tiene todo. Curvas perfectas, pechos perfectos, perfecto estado. Entonces, ¿por qué está fantaseando –

Escucha el agua corriendo en la ducha mientras fuerza los botones a través de los agujeros de su camisa azul. Gruñe frustrado, pasando una áspera mano por su cabello todavía húmedo.

Él no quiere llevarla de nuevo a un entrenamiento.

Nunca.

Se obliga a salir de la habitación y alejarse del seductor ruido del agua. Va a la cocina, y trata de quitarse de la cabeza todas esas cosas preparando un frío, húmedo y tranquilizador, desayuno de cereales.

* * *

El día pasa muy similar al anterior, con un trasiego de papeles por todas partes, algunas palabras fuera de tono entre ellos y visitas demasiado felices de Miranda, esta vez con lazos verde brillante y sombra de ojos aún más verde. También hay algunas llamadas, breves, y con un final estrepitoso del teléfono siendo arrojado sobre su base con mal humor.

Cada vez que Gale hacía eso, captaba brevemente atención de Katniss, sólo para darse cuenta de que no había nada a lo que estar atenta.

Ella había tomado una posición acurrucada en una de las butacas para visitas, deleitándose con la comodidad de los cojines. Puede que no le gustaran ayer, pero hoy ha asimilado rápidamente las virtudes de la felpa, mullida y suave, al contacto con su piel.

El día habría sido aburrido, si no fuera por el entrenamiento de por la mañana. Gale hizo algunos intentos de levantarla para que hiciera algo, incluso una vez empujó hacia ella un documento sobre la importación del arroz en el Distrito 2, y las medidas de precaución en caso de que el envío saliera mal. Sus ojos se pusieron bizcos tras leer las primeras líneas. Él terminó por agarrar el papel de sus manos, negando con la cabeza. "Eres imposible", le dijo.

"Bueno, si no me hubieras obligado a correr cinco millas esta mañana…"

Gale casi la sonríe en ese momento.

El almuerzo estuvo bastante bien – muy abundante en realidad. Gale se ofreció a ir a buscar su comida en el buffet de la cafetería, para que ella no tuviera que moverse demasiado, y de paso, guardara sus sitios. No era necesario, pero como era hoy, y hoy había sido un día agotador, no se quejó tanto como podía haberlo hecho.

El regresó con una bandeja llena de muestras de cada área de la cafetería. Y ella, casi avergonzada, no tuvo problemas para terminársela entera.

Cuando mira hacia abajo a su estómago mientras se sienta de nuevo en la butaca de la oficina, arruga la frente ante la pequeña protuberancia que no puede mantener dentro. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan confortablemente llena, la verdad.

Probablemente fue por el pan que él escogió para ella – panecillos caseros. Son sus preferidos. Pero los de la cafetería no tienen nada que ver con los de Peeta.

Su estómago balbucea infeliz al pensar en él. Solo han pasado cinco días, pero echa de menos a Peeta. Lo extraña mucho. Nunca ha estado sin él durante más de un día, a lo sumo, y la ausencia de su compañía es un poco chocante. A veces hay un vacío que se impregna por todo el apartamento de Gale, y perdura, aunque sólo sea por un rato.

Pero no es… insoportable. Ella puede manejarlo. Pero es incómodo.

"Escucha", dice Gale finalmente, moviendo la pila de papeles al final de su escritorio. "Voy a ir al Distrito 4 mañana por la mañana. Tengo que reunirme con algunos de los distribuidores de allá arriba".

Katniss parpadea hacia él. "¿Tengo que acompañarte?".

"Preferiblemente, sí", le dice, evitando su mirada. "Es eso, o pasar algún tiempo de calidad con Paylor". La perspectiva hace que retroceda al instante, porque, aunque a ella no le gusta demasiado su compañía, pensar en remplazarla por la de Paylor resulta un poco estresante.

Hay algo… algo acerca de Paylor. Quizá sea la forma en que ella actúa hacia Katniss. Desde que llegó al Capitolio, Paylor la ha tratado con nada más que fría indiferencia. No está segura de por qué. ¿Había alguna razón específica?, ¿se había ofendido en algún momento durante la Guerra?. No conoce lo suficiente a Paylor como para saber si suele ser rencorosa. Aunque tal vez ella tiene que actuar así con todas las personas.

Si eres presidente, no puedes fiarte de todo el mundo.

"Voy a ir", le dice.

"Bien", él empuja su silla hacia atrás. "Nos vamos mañana por la mañana. No vamos a llegar hasta las diez o las once. El servicio del tren nos dará el desayuno. Y una vez allí voy a tener que… te dejaré en paz por un rato".

Ella levanta una ceja, extrañada. "¿sì?".

"Sí", le dice. "Pero podemos averiguarlo más tarde".

En lugar de ir de vuelta al centro, el taxi les lleva por calles desconocidas del interior de la ciudad. Grandes edificios se alzan ante de ellos; formas de cúpula, arquitectura intimidante y suntuosos arcos dorados. La ciudad tiene un aspecto diferente de cerca. Todo se mezcla en algo magnífico cuando la miras a distancia; pero aproximándose, hay demasiadas cosas juntas y termina resultando un caos para la vista.

Cada construcción tiene un diseño distinto, algunas con toldos metálicos sobre las ventanas, otras revestidas de vidrio, reflejando paneles que cubren edificios enteros. Las personas que ve caminar por las calles se mueven al ritmo de toda esa confusión, pero no dejan de parecer desubicadas.

Muchas mujeres recuerdan a Miranda y a Effie. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Effie estuvo por última vez en contacto con ella. ¿Dónde podría haber ido?, ¿estaba todavía allí, en cualquier lugar del Capitolio?. Es difícil pensar en ella buscando un hogar en otro sitio. Conocía la moda al dedillo. Y eso es algo que Katniss termino por admirar, una vez que superó el picor en los ojos que le causaba cada uno de sus conjuntos.

Los hombres son diferentes de las mujeres. Muchos llevan trajes, o camisas de vestir – como Gale – aunque de colores y con motivos estampados – está segura de no haber visto en su vida algunos de esos tonos. Los hay que llevan pelucas o cortes de pelo extravagantes, pero siempre a la moda.

Se queda mirando a uno de ellos, incapaz de apartar la vista de él. Lleva gafas de montura negra, viste esmoquin azul pálido, y está casi segura de que ha puesto una especie de brillo en sus labios. El pelo está peinado con gel, y da la impresión de ser más largo en la parte superior que en la inferior. Y su cara… parece demasiado perfecta – como si hubiera sido fabricada o implantada de forma artificial.

Echa un vistazo al resto de tipos que atraviesan las calles. Su sentido de la moda sigue siendo exagerado, pero varios se acercan a la normalidad, en comparación con el hombre manufacturado de antes. Luego mira a Gale, que busca el móvil en su bolsillo. Se ha arremangado la camisa hasta los codos en algún momento del día. Su pelo secado al aire hace que caiga de una forma particular en él, sin artificios, con ese remolino en el flequillo que aterriza en su frente.

Él marca algunos números en el teléfono, lo pone en la oreja, y saluda a Paylor al otro extremo Su codo se apoya en el marco de la puerta mientras mira por la ventana.

Parece unos de esos refinados hombres de negocios que ve salir de las oficinas por las que pasan. Si no le conociera, y le viera salir de uno de esos edificios, nunca imaginaría que él es diferente.

Excepto porque hay algo normal en él. No pertenece a ese lugar. Puede ser el color de su piel, o la determinación de sus ojos, o tal vez como se conduce a sí mismo, tan diferente a los otros. Parece saber lo que está haciendo, mientras que la mayoría corren inciertos de un lugar a otro, como si estuvieran perdidos, o inseguros de lo que quieren hacer a continuación.

Es curioso como ella tiene la certeza de que prefiere estar montada en un taxi con él, a tener que caminar entre extraños, sola.

Gale dice a Paylor que estará fuera todo el día de mañana, y probablemente volverá la tarde del jueves. Ella debe replicar con algo que le hace fruncir el ceño, pero Katniss no puede entender el qué. Luego él se ríe, y le dice que no le eche de menos demasiado.

Aparcan un minuto más tarde. Ella se asoma y ve un edificio inmenso, con un gran cartel sobre la puerta. Las palabras deletrean '_El Jardín Secreto'_.

"¿Un restaurante?".

"La cena", afirma. "Comer siempre en casa puede ser aburrido, ¿no te parece?".

Está a punto de discrepar, cuando se da cuenta de que, en realidad, no ha estado en uno… nunca. A no ser que cuente la cafetería del primer día. Desde luego, nunca ha comido en un restaurante o un sitio que parezca tan elegante y caro.

"Este lugar…", ella empieza, mirando las puertas de cristal y las estatuas de leones en torno a ellos.

"Es bueno, creo que te va a gustar". Él la examina mientras caminan hacia el restaurante, y abre la puerta para ella al llegar. "Tienen estofado de cordero".

Al oírlo, su lengua se anima de inmediato, y sus inhibiciones caen en picado. Está demasiado distraída con sus pensamientos para molestarse por las acciones caballerescas de Gale.

"Está bien".

El interior está sobrecargado, con alfombras de hilo de seda y mesas con hojas de vides en las esquinas de la madera. Las sillas también son de lujo, robustas y oscuras, magnificadas por la luz de la sala. Lo suficiente tenue, pero sin dejarte medio ciego.

La anfitriona sonríe automáticamente y se le ilumina la cara al ver a Gale. Su reacción ya no es novedosa para Katniss, que no puede evitar resoplar.

Les conduce a una mesa junto a una gran ventana, con vistas a lo que Katniss imagina que es el 'Jardín Secreto'. Predomina el verde, con muchas flores formando una maraña de colores en la terraza del restaurante. Hay una fuente en medio.

Tiene que mirar el espectáculo por unos minutos, hasta que alguien coloca el menú frente a ella. Lo observa antes de abrirlo y luego levanta la vista hacia Gale. "Podríamos haber ido a algún lugar del centro".

Gale da la vuelta al menú, mirándola por encima del mismo. Sus ojos, bajo ese tipo de luz, tienen la clase de destello brillante que había por la mañana en el bosque. Ella aparta la mirada, tratando de encontrar el estofado de cordero en la carta.

"Pensé que estaría bien cenar por la ciudad. Por hacer algo distinto".

Katniss trata de no mirar los precios. La mayoría no representa los elementos de la comida. Una ensalada cuesta una fortuna.

"Es caro", decide decir.

"El precio no es un problema".

Su cara se crispa. "¿Cuánto te paga Paylor?".

"Lo suficiente"

Ella arruga los ojos. "¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?"

"Porque ella me paga más de lo que debería"

Mira hacia la anfitriona en el podio de la entrada, sólo para verla de nuevo observando furtivamente a Gale.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. "¿No me digas que también le gustas a ella?.

Gale no se da cuenta de su búsqueda de la anfitriona, de hecho, ni siquiera parece haber notado su presencia. " ¿A Paylor?, casi se ríe. "No. He estado tratando de llegar a gustarle desde hace años".

"¿A propósito?"

Gale le da una pequeña sonrisa. "No de la forma que piensas. Sólo quiero que me respete"

"¿No lo hace?".

"Si lo hace, es porque se siente obligada. Quiero gustarle porque ella lo decida así".

"Tal vez lo hará, algún día"

"Si", dice él, con voz dudosa. "Tal vez".

Ellos piden tan pronto como llega el camarero (y Katniss agradece que sea un hombre, por una vez). Mira por la ventana; los pequeños faroles de las paredes empiezan a iluminarse mientras cae la noche.

"Bonito, ¿eh?", le dice Gale, siguiendo su mirada.

Ella piensa en la pregunta, sus ojos deambulan por encima de la vegetación. "Sí".

Entonces captura su propio reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Debe parecer totalmente ajena a todas las personas que la rodean. Su trenza está suelta desde que se acurrucó en la butaca de la oficina, su camisa un poco arrugada, y se encuentra preocupándose por estar desaliñada y sin refinar en comparación con el resto. Es inquietante sentirse así. ¿No estaba pensando en lo ridículo que parecía todo el mundo en el taxi?. Imagina que se trata de algún tipo de instinto femenino, calibrando las miradas de las demás mujeres y evaluándose a sí misma a la vez.

Todas ellas se parecen bastante en el Capitolio. Cada camarera, anfitriona o secretaria que ha visto, era, por lo menos, hermosa. Incluso Johanna llevaba mascara de pestañas la otra noche en el bar.

De manera inconsciente, comienza a pasar los dedos por su trenza.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", él pregunta después de un rato.

"Mejor. Menos cansada que antes".

"No te has movido mucho en todo el día".

"No creo que pudiera hacerlo, incluso si quisiera".

Gale remueve su té, observando cómo los cubos de hielo reflejan la luz de la lámpara por encima de sus cabezas.

"No tenía que haberte hecho correr tanto", le dice.

"Creo que fue levantar peso lo que me destrozó, más que la carrera".

"Lo siento", le dice, y tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado. "Supongo que pensé que eras más fuerte de lo que eres en realidad".

Katniss siente que las palabras le golpean como un insulto, aunque se asegura de el efecto no quede reflejado en su rostro. Él no quería decir lo que ella ha entendido, y probablemente se deba a que ella ha estado escuchando en su mente su conversación con Johanna todo el santo día. Mientras le miraba haciendo papeleo, en la quietud de la oficina, y a lo largo de los prolongados silencios que ha habido entre ellos.

_No me digas que no ha superado lo de su hermana pequeña_

"Será más fácil la próxima vez", dice ella con voz firme, pero mirando el brillo de la madera en la mesa.

Él está mirándola durante un rato, y ella es incapaz de mantener el contacto visual.

Pasan unos momentos antes de que él tome una bocanada de aíre, como si estuviera a punto de preguntar algo, cuando son interrumpidos por el camarero, que pone la comida frente a ellos.

Las fosas nasales de Katniss se llenan con la profunda delicadeza de las ciruelas y el cálido aroma del cordero recorre su garganta hasta su estómago. No puede creer cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que comió ese plato por última vez – Peeta y ella nunca lo cocinaron…, tal vez porque les recordaba el momento previo a que todas las cosas malas comenzaran a suceder. Tal vez él quería protegerla tanto, que evitaba todo lo referente al pasado.

Ella… nunca se dio cuenta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado Peeta tratando de protegerla de sus recuerdos?. Además, ese debería de ser más feliz que el resto, recordarles su tiempo abrazados en la cueva, juntos – incluso si ella no lo amaba aún, y aunque no estuvieran seguros de sobrevivir a los Juegos. Pero lo habían vivido, ¿no es cierto?.

Tal vez, ambos estaban demasiado magullados para hacer de esos recuerdos algo importante. Peeta aún pasaba malos ratos tratando de averiguarlos por sí mismo. Quizá estaba demasiado avergonzado por no poder confiar plenamente en ellos.

Katniss frunce el ceño al guiso, pero eso no cambia lo delicioso que es. Ni siquiera la memoria de la primera vez que lo comió – en aquel tren que casi la conduce a la muerte. El sabor es vicioso e intenso contra lengua, y libra una batalla con todos los sentidos embotados en su interior. Es casi tan bueno como solía pensar que era.

"¿Te gusta?", pregunta Gale, rompiendo sus pensamientos.

Tiene que pensar la respuesta de nuevo. "Sí… me gusta".

"Bien", sonríe un poco, tomando un bocado de su comida – bistec con verduras. La carne parece jugosa y tierna. Ella está a punto de preguntarle lo mismo, pero decide no hacerlo. Es difícil que no te guste la carne.

"Katniss", dice finalmente, colocando el cuchillo en el borde del plato y agarrando con fuerza el tenedor con la otra mano.

"Quiero hablar sobre algo". Su tono la pilla por sorpresa, un poco ansioso, oculto bajo una capa de determinación. Es raro que ella todavía pueda captar ese tipo de cosas sutiles, años después.

"¿De qué?", pregunta con lentitud.

"He estado esperando para hablar de Prim", le dice."Los dos lo hemos estado evitando desde entonces… si soy honesto, desde la Guerra. Y estoy un poco cansado".

Katniss clava la mirada en su plato. "¿Qué quieres que te diga al respecto?", pregunta, y odia lo pequeña que es su voz. "Está muerta".

"No pretenderás que crea que no hay nada que hayas querido decirme. No hay manera – "

Ella traga profundamente, la calidez de la comida la abandona. "No. No hay nada que quiera decirte".

La espalda de Gale se pone más rígida. "Así que, ¿lo único que realmente has querido decirme a la cara es que me odias?"

Ella parpadea, manteniendo su mirada. "Sí".

"No te creo".

"Pues créelo. Porque no tengo nada más que decirte".

Él baja la mirada a lo que queda de su comida, ambos brazos rodeando el plato, ambas manos cerradas en un puño.

"Han pasado cinco años, Katniss", dice con voz ronca. "Vick piensa que te he estado evitando. Toda mi familia cree que soy un cobarde por no llegar a reconciliarme contigo. ¿Tú crees eso también, que soy un cobarde?".

Su mirada es profunda, y sería, y ella sabe que quiere una respuesta real.

Se concentra en su puño derecho, para evitar mirarle. Si él es… si él es un cobarde, trabajando en lo que solía ser el epicentro del mal, ¿en qué la convierte eso a ella?.

"No", dice en voz baja.

Sus ojos la buscan, como si tratasen de encontrar la mentira oculta tras sus palabras. Él no parece encontrarla."Todo el mundo lo hace"

"Tal vez porque ellos no han hecho nada por lo que sentirse cobardes", dice ella.

Él toma una respiración y entorna los los ojos; la luz oscilando en su contra. Son profundos, color mercurio… sus ojos.

"¿Recuerdas cuando éramos amigos?", pregunta Gale.

La pequeña frase acarrea una cascada de recuerdos. Es duro luchar contra ellos, sobre todo cuando él la está mirando fijamente, incitando su memoria. Se la echan encima, junto a una maraña de emociones, de juicios, de confianza. Ella caminando de puntillas entre las rocas, apuntando a un conejo, mientras el susurra que debe tratar de acabar con el ciervo más tarde.

"Sí", le dice.

Luego él mira a lo lejos, frunciendo el ceño. "Yo lo hago, también". Sonríe sin humor. "¿No éramos los mejores amigos?"

La pregunta la sacude con un escalofrío. "Una vez", ella contesta.

"Una vez", él repite. "Sabes, eras la única persona a la que le contaba todo".

"Tu solías ser ese tipo de persona para mí, también, pero eso fue antes de –".

"Los Juegos. Lo sé. Tal vez soy incapaz de entender porque una tragedia pudo destruir completamente lo que teníamos".

Ella se muerde el labio, y por alguna razón, siente un calor oscuro detrás de los ojos. Parpadea rápidamente para que desaparezca, y trata de continuar mirándole. "No fue una sola cosa", le dice. "No fue sólo – Prim – fueron varias cosas… fue toda la Guerra".

Es increíble que ella aún pueda hablar con firmeza, a pesar de la confusión interna que hace estragos en su interior. Siente el cordero agriarse en el estómago.

Gale levanta la vista de ella y mira a los lejos, a otra pareja, en otra mesa, a mil millas de distancia."Siento haber estado tan sumergido en el deseo de protegerte", dice finalmente. "Creo que ambos perdimos algo durante la Guerra".

Ella casi rompe a llorar, en ese instante, viendo su perfil, y recordando todas las veces que se enfureció ante sus ideas, cuando sus opiniones diferían sobre la estrategia, sobre la Nuez, sobre la moralidad de las elecciones. Recuerda el momento en que los Agentes de Paz lo arrastraron al interior de aquella casa inclinada, él gritaba, pedía que le disparase. Un solo disparo para dejar que todo acabe. Esa fue la promesa tácita entre ellos.

Y como no podía hacerlo. Y como, si tuviera la oportunidad, no está segura de si podría disparar, después de todo ese tiempo.

Escucha el sonido de sus lágrimas golpear el guiso, amortiguar el silencio. Rápido, se seca los ojos, la cara, y vuelve a centrarse en la mesa, como si él supiera lo que estaba pensando, como si él estuviera pensando lo mismo.

A medida que el silencio se asienta, los pensamientos se atascan, gruesos, en su garganta. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir cualquiera de ellos?.

* * *

Vuelven al apartamento en una calma fatal. Katniss no se preocupa por romperla, tampoco Gale. Ella mira sin ver las luces de los edificios, de las farolas, repeliendo los sentimientos encontrados que luchan en su interior, dejándose vacía a sí misma. Se ha convertido en su defecto – es bastante fácil ocultar las emociones y fingir que se han ido. Pero se hace más difícil con él tan cerca – la impide protegerse a sí misma. Se siente vulnerable e insegura.

Sus pulmones se purifican cuando sale del taxi, el aire caliente y sofocante se dispersa en la frialdad de la noche. Caminan hacia el apartamento con un amplio margen de distancia, manteniendo al menos tres metros entre ellos en todo momento. Se cruzan a la fuerza una vez dentro, y ambos vacilan en sus pasos c casi huyendo del otro.

Katniss le mira fulminante y él se aparta para dejar que ella avance por el pasillo. Cuando está a medio camino de la puerta, él habla.

"Katniss – ".

Sus pies se frenan contra su mejor juicio.

"Sé que es duro hablar de ello, pero…".

Su estomago se tambalea. "Por supuesto que es duro hablar. Ni siquiera me gusta pensar en ello", susurra bruscamente.

Ella siente su mirada en su espalda. "No puedes seguir ignorándolo. Tienes que hacerlo frente, y pronto, de lo contrario nunca lo superaras".

Se vuelve sobre sus talones, con la boca curvada en una mueca. "¿Acaso tú eres mejor?. Puede que no piense que eres un cobarde, pero estas condenadamente cerca, Gale".

Él empuja su hombro contra la pared, y se apoya en ella. "Bueno, ahora estás aquí, en mi apartamento, ¿verdad?".

Sus latidos del corazón titubean, le mira furiosa. "¡Ni siquiera me quieres aquí, ni siquiera fue idea tuya!".

Algo atraviesa los ojos de Gale. "Nunca dije que no te quería aquí".

"Disimulaste muy bien, porque eso es lo que parecía", ella se rompe.

"Lo que dije es que podía haber gente que no te quisiera aquí. Puedes ser un objetivo. Eso es lo que dije, y lo dije en serio", dice él con tono firme y punzante

La boca de Katniss se cierra en una línea, le mira por un momento, los metros entre ellos no parecen distancia suficiente. "¿Por qué estabas de acuerdo con él?, le pregunta, "¿Con Peeta?".

Gale se incorpora ante el nombre de Peeta, sus ojos parpadean dudosos por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

"¿Por qué no me mataste?"

Ella se estremece visiblemente.

"Contesta a mi pregunta", ella exclama, y odia como tiembla su voz.

"Había una razón", dice él, doblegando su grito con uno propio. "Hiciste una promesa que no fuiste capaz de mantener. Pero tenía que haber una razón".

La mente de Katniss se adelanta a su memoria, y aparece de nuevo el mismo recuerdo, nítido, cristalino, destrozando su cerebro. Ella nunca fue capaz de olvidarlo – las repercusiones de la decisión eran demasiado importantes. Se pregunta qué le hicieron en esa casa, si le torturaron, o hicieron pedazos su espalda de nuevo. O… cualquier otra cosa. Cosas inimaginables.

"Estuve de acuerdo con Peeta", continúa una vez que ella no hace intención de hablar. "Porque no quería que lo que me dijo fuera cierto".

Sus ojos inmediatamente se arrugan. "¿Qué te dijo él?". Ella da un paso hacia delante, apretando sus puños. "¿Te dijo cómo estoy desquiciada y en mal estado?; ¿Cómo no he vuelto a ser una persona real nunca más?"

Gale se queda mirándola fijamente otra vez, como si quisiera analizarla de cerca, buscando algo. Algo que ni siquiera está allí.

El pensamiento hace enloquecer a Katniss. _¿Qué busca?. ¿Qué necesita?_

Ella da un paso hacia delante de nuevo. "¿Qué dijo él?. ¿Qué es lo que te dijo?".

Gale vuelve los ojos hacia la pared. "Él quiere que vivas. Dijo que no eres… que no has acabado tu luto, y tiene miedo de no ser capaz de conseguir que mejores".

Han hablado de eso, ella y Peeta. Hablaron de cómo podría ser una buena experiencia para ella, salir de casa y ver el mundo que Prim hubiera querido ver, pero –

Él nunca le dijo que estaba preocupado. Él no le dijo que temía que ella no iba a mejorar, que no se sentía capaz de ayudarla, que no creía que él fuera toda la ayuda que ella necesitaba –

Él tenía miedo, y la envió – "Contigo", dice en voz baja.

El impacto de las palabras de Gale y de sus propios pensamientos contiene sus lágrimas. Ella las siente, el calor oscuro inflamándose cada vez más.

"¿Cómo pudo pensar que _tú _podrías ayudarme?".

Es muy duro, saber que Peeta no cree que ella vaya a estar mejor. Qué no cree ser todo lo que ella necesita. El hecho de que la hiciese ir allí no sólo para ver el Capitolio, sino para ver a Gale.

Él traga saliva. "No lo hacía. Pero nos pusimos de acuerdo. Si tú estabas como él decía que estabas, yo quería ayudar. Incluso si no crees que – "

"No", ella casi grita, avanzando aún más cerca de él. "No te creo. No creo ni por un segundo que estés haciendo esto porque quieres".

_Además, creo que ella empieza a confiar en ti. Al menos un poco._

Él se endereza ante su proximidad. "Pienso que no quieres creerme", dice con valentía, mirándola. "Pienso que quieres odiarme tanto como te sea posible, tanto tiempo como puedas – ".

Ella le silencia con un puñetazo en el lado izquierdo de la mandíbula. El aliento vuela fuera de su boca, junto con unas pocas gotas de sangre de su labio.

_Fue un error, y sé que no puedo hacer nada aparte de lamentarme, pero – ._

Odia su sinceridad, y cómo él cree que la conoce. Como si la complicidad mutua de su amistad anterior aún existiera. Pero eso se acabó. Se acabó y no va a volver – ella no lo va a permitir porque –

… porque, ¿podía permitirlo?, ¿qué pasaría si lo hiciera?, ¿si volvieran a ser amigos?, ¿podían, incluso, ser las mismas personas que eran antes?. Ni siquiera está segura de acordarse de cómo eran antes de todo lo que pasó.

Una sonrisa conquista el otro lado de la cara de Gale, "¿He dado en el clavo?"

"No has dado en ningún sitio", ella susurra. Se gira sobre sus talones, camina a grandes zancadas dentro de su habitación, y golpea la puerta al cerrarla. Se deja caer en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo, y tiene que luchar aún más con el calor oscuro de la parte de atrás de sus ojos.

Ni siquiera puede llorar – aunque quiere; por la forma en que ellos dos se desintegraron, por cómo están tan jodidos ahora, por como ella no puede mirarle a los ojos la mayor parte del tiempo; por Peeta – que piensa que no es lo suficiente bueno para ella.

Hunde las palmas de sus manos todo lo posible sobre los ojos, deseando que las lágrimas desaparezcan.

* * *

Se despierta sobresaltada con unos golpes rápidos en la puerta. Se mira a sí misma, aun con la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Debió de quedarse dormida, pero no puede acordarse. Esta aliviada de encontrar sus sentimientos de anoche menos contundentes y más embotados. No está completamente hueca, pero está mejor.

"Recoge algo de ropa para cambiarte. Salimos a las seis y media", escucha decir a Gale al otro lado, luego oye sus pasos alejarse.

Ella mira el reloj; son las cinco menos cuarto. Su visión es borrosa, y tiene que frotarse los ojos para quitarse el sueño de encima. Tropieza fuera de su cama y coge algo de ropa de su maleta – nunca llego a colocarla en el armario, o en la cómoda. Empuja la puerta del baño, solo para detenerse cuando ve a Gale dentro. Se miran el uno al otro por unos segundos – advierte cómo sus ojos están borrosos e hinchados, igual que los de ella, antes de que Gale suspire y atraviese la puerta.

"Sabía que debía despertarte más tarde"

Le observa marcharse con una mirada agria. Una vez que la puerta se cierra, pone el cerrojo, con la esperanza de que el sonido del metal sea lo bastante alto para que él lo oiga. Luego se mete en la ducha.

Es raro ir montada en un tren que no la lleva hacia algún tipo de peligro inminente. Esta tan decorado como lo recuerda, elegante y con grandes compartimentos separados. En el del medio hay una mesa con todo tipo de alimentos para el desayuno que ha sido reservada para ellos, desde tortitas a natillas y tartas. Algunos parecen más postres suculentos que cosas reales para comer a primera hora de la mañana.

Coloca la bolsa al lado de su asiento, con los ojos vagando por las paredes pintadas de azul y la alfombra roja. Todavía está demasiado oscuro para poder mirar a través de las ventanas, y las luces del interior del tren hacen que el cristal les devuelva su propio reflejo.

Gale se sienta al otro lado del compartimento, frente a ella. Su equipaje es aún menor, con una pequeña mochila a su lado. Él empieza a rebuscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando algo negro y cuadrado.

"Compre esto hace unos días", le dice, aclarándose la garganta. "He puesto todos los contactos que puedas necesitar, por si te pasa algo cuando no estoy cerca. O si quieres llamar a Peeta. También está su número grabado"

Cruza el pasillo que les separa, sosteniendo el teléfono hacia ella. Ella titubea cundo lo agarra, mirando el aparato en su mano.

"¿Un teléfono?, pregunta, observando como la luz del tren lo hace brillar, y hace que parezca elegante y – caro. No puede evitar preguntarse de nuevo cuanto le paga Paylor.

"Pensé que sería una buena idea", le dice. "Quería dártelo antes, pero no había ninguna razón por la que lo necesitases hasta hoy".

Levanta la vista hacia él, arrugando la frente. "¿Cuándo lo has comprado?".

Él se encoge de hombros. "El sábado. Cuando me dejaste claro que no estabas preparada para…"

Arruga más la frente y endurece el gesto. "¿Lo has tenido todo este tiempo?; ¿por qué no me lo has dado?".

"Como he dicho, no lo necesitabas", dice él, cruzándose de brazos. "Y por cierto, de nada. No tenía por qué comprarlo".

Ella mira el aparato un rato más, evitando los ojos de Gale mientras toquetea el teléfono y pasa la mano por la pantalla. Murmura un '_gracias_' a regañadientes y sigue jugando con los botones, sin tener ni idea de cómo se usan.

Gale permanece quieto, cruzado de brazos y mirándola con diversión mal disimulada. Deja que continúe su lucha un tiempo, hasta que decide ocupar el sitio al lado de ella.

"Te voy a enseñar cómo usarlo", dice con la mano abierta.

Ella levanta la vista y le da el teléfono. La sonríe. "Está bien. Lo que más vas a utilizar es la lista de contactos…".

No le lleva mucho tiempo explicar los fundamentos de cómo se usa un teléfono móvil. Son tan básicos que Katniss se siente casi avergonzada por no haberlos averiguado ella misma, y por dejar que él la enseñe. Le explica cómo hacer llamadas y como introducir números – aunque no es necesario, porque están pregrabados. Le dice cómo enviar mensajes de texto, y hacer fotos y enviarlas a otras personas con teléfonos similares. La habilidad no debería sorprenderla, pero lo hace.

Practica enviándole algunos textos. Contempla como su 'HOLA' aparece iluminado en la pantalla de Gale, y el 'HEY' de Gale aparece en la suya.

"¿Cómo conseguiste el número de Peeta?, pregunta una vez que termina la lección.

Gale se pasa una mano por el pelo, y mira hacia otro lado. "Pase por los archivos telefónicos".

"¿Los archivos telefónicos?".

"Contienen los números de todo aquel que tenga un teléfono en Panem", le dice.

"Oh…", dice mirándole. Él aún evita mirarla a la cara.

Es curioso, piensa Gale, todas esas veces qua había marcado en su propio teléfono el número de Katniss en el 12, con el pulgar preparado para pulsar la tecla de llamada –

Ella juega con el móvil en la mano durante un rato, hasta que un pensamiento la golpea.

"¿Puedo llamar a Peeta?".

Él la mira, levantando una ceja. "Puedes hacer lo que quieras".

Agarra su teléfono, se pone de pié, y sale por la puerta del compartimento en dirección a los baños. Una vez dentro, abre la lista de contactos y encuentra fácilmente el nombre de Peeta. Ella coloca el auricular en su oreja, y de repente se siente ansiosa, al escuchar la señal de llamada en el otro extremo. Ni siquiera está segura de si él va a contestar. Casi nunca llaman a su casa, y mucho menos –

"¿Hola?", dice él.

"Peeta", exclama ella, con un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Katniss?", le dice; hay pánico en su voz. "¿Qué está mal?; ¿ha pasado algo?".

Ella se ríe levemente, meneando la cabeza. "No. Por supuesto que no".

"Bien", él resopla.

"Gale me compró un teléfono. Quería llamarte".

"¿Un teléfono?".

"Sí, por si acaso. Creo que no quiere que me aleje, o me pierda. _O haga algo estúpido, _piensa su mente. Ella realmente no sabe cuál es la razón.

"Buena idea", dice Peeta, y casi puede oír su sonrisa a través del auricular. "Dale las gracias de mi parte".

Katniss no quiere dar a Gale dos agradecimientos en un lapso de veinte minutos, pero decide no comentárselo a Peeta

En su lugar, le explica parte de lo que ha hecho los días que lleva fuera; su entrenamiento del horror, los compañeros de Equipo de Gale, Johanna, y que está acompañando al trabajo a Gale, porque no quiere dejarla sola. Evita hablarle de otras cosas, las que no han sido tan agradables – las discusiones o las conversaciones que inevitablemente se vuelven amargas. Prefiere hablar de cosas seguras con él, porque no ha escuchado su voz en un tiempo, y porque es muy fácil olvidar su timbre después de unos días. Y si es honesta, no quiere hacer frente a las cosas feas con él – las razones que no la dio, las cosas que se guardo para sí mismo, ya fuera por el bien de ella o por el suyo propio – porque es más fácil no hacerlo. Porque es agradable hablar con él como si no pasara nada, y no quiere hacer frente a las respuestas en el cuarto de baño de un tren, hablando por teléfono.

Peeta le habla de la panadería; de los problemas y cotilleos de la gente de la ciudad. Es lo que suele ocurrir; las personas que van a la panadería se sienten cómodas hablando con él y Peeta es bueno en no juzgar a nadie. La panadería es casi como un bar, ahora, usando levadura en lugar de cerveza.

Le dice que Hazelle ha estado yendo con más frecuencia, que habla más con él que anteriormente.

"Creo que algo la está molestando", le dice, "pero ella no ha mencionado nada. No quiero entrometerme, pero…".

"Probablemente lo mejor es dejar que ella misma te lo cuente", dice Katniss en voz baja. Si se parece en algo a su hijo, esa ruta será la menos destructiva.

Katniss se olvida de lo temprano que es después de un rato, pero Peeta se lo recuerda con un bostezo. A regañadientes, lo deja ir, y aunque él se niega, su voz es gruesa y adormilada.

"Vamos a hablar pronto", le dice con una promesa.

La mano de Katniss aprieta el teléfono. "Está bien".

Una vez que vuelve a entrar en el compartimento, Gale está sentado frente a ella otra vez, a un pasillo de distancia.

Encuentra el sitio a su lado sorprendentemente desnudo. Y aunque su oído todavía se estremece por la sensación de hablar con Peeta, y saber que él está bien, se siente completamente sola en su asiento.

Levanta los ojos hacia Gale, para verlo descansar la cabeza sobre el reposacabezas de la butaca, con los ojos cerrados, y posiblemente durmiendo. Baja la mirada de nuevo al teléfono.

Se pregunta si la sensación de soledad se debe a esos sentimientos, aún persistentes, de la noche anterior.

* * *

Cuando el amanecer se rompe a través de las ventanas del tren, Katniss es capaz de ver el paisaje, los cambios sutiles en los árboles, en los acantilados, en las colinas que pasan a ser pendientes escarpadas para luego convertirse en valles. Ella no se dio cuenta al viajar al Capitolio hace tantos años, no había razones para querer mirar. Ahora, sin embargo, las ventanas son grandes y abiertas, casi invitando a los ojos a ver más allá de las vastas extensiones de hierba y vegetación. Hay animales pastando, ciervos saltando, y conejos escondiéndose del ruido del tren.

Pero entonces, la luz cambia, y se oscurece bajo una armadura de de árboles y ramas. El otoño no parece afectar a algunas especies, todavía de un verde intenso. Piensa en la distancia a la que se encuentra el Distrito 4, y si las estaciones tan siquiera llegan a tocar el lugar.

Gale señala afuera y le explica las cosas cuando no están rodeados de acantilados o abetos. Le dice donde se encuentra cada Distrito, o las ciudades por las que pasarán hasta llegar a su destino. Ella abre los ojos todo lo que puede y trata de ver el exterior más de cerca.

Tal vez el paisaje no sea tan sorprendente, el Distrito 4 está relativamente cerca del Capitolio y la mitad del recorrido lo están atravesando; le aclara Gale. La única razón por la que tardan tanto en llegar es que el lugar al que tiene que ir está en la región más al sur del Distrito.

Una vez que alcanzan el océano, permanece ante sus ojos el resto del camino. Brilla con fuerza y el reflejo del sol perfora el cristal de la ventana deslumbrándoles. Katniss tiene que entrecerrar los ojos, pero no puede dejar de mirar. Es difícil volver la cabeza; nunca ha visto algo tan magnífico, o grande, o increíblemente interminable en toda su vida.

"Es el Océano Pacífico", dice Gale. "Atraviesa toda la línea de costa".

"¿Cuándo termina?".

"Cuando alcanza otro país". "Pero Panem ha sido independiente durante mucho tiempo. No nos hemos puesto en contacto con otros países desde hace años".

Viajan a lo largo de la costa el tiempo suficiente para que el olor a sal y la sensación de humedad se filtren a través de la cabina. Es penetrante, pero también fresco. Sus sentidos se agudizan ante la perspectiva de ver el mar por primera vez.

No tardan en llegar a una ciudad marinera – Katniss lo intuye por los muelles y los barcos amarrados, y los mástiles cortando el cielo como cuchillos. No es tan urbano como otros lugares por los que han pasado. La mayoría son edificios de madera y parecen hechos a mano de forma que ninguno es igual que el de al lado. Observa a las personas a lo lejos, una avenida llena de tiendas, y una plaza con numerosos puestos que exponen desde pescado fresco a frutas, verduras, textiles o cualquier otra cosa. Casi recuerda al Quemador, de alguna manera, sólo que con más opciones, más vivo y con ropa cara y sin usar.

Hay tantos colores allí. Es algo que nota inmediatamente. No son estridentes y con ganas de atención como en el Capitolio, sino suaves tonos pastel que se mueven y se mezclan con la gente. No la muerden, ni hacen que se sienta incómoda.

Cree que puede gustarle ese lugar.

* * *

Contadme que os parece el capítulo. Un poco triste aún, ¿verdad?. Os prometo que en el 4 todo mejora.

Y si podéis, buscad la canción del principio en youtube (a mí me encanta. Es triste, pero esperanzadora a la vez)

Besos y gracias por leer.


	13. Distrito 4

**_¡feliz 2013!_  
**

* * *

**Capítulo trece – distrito 4.**

_-Bueno, no sé a dónde vamos,  
pero sé dónde hemos estado,  
he rastreado todos tus pasos,  
he contado todos tus pecados.  
Una bomba de relojería, una falsa alarma, una bola de demolición ...  
te fuiste antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada - _taking back sunday, call me in the morning

* * *

La estación de tren está atestada de gente al salir del vagón; hay quienes esperan el momento de subir a su propio tren, o están los que bajan y caminan junto a ellos. El sol es brillante – más brillante allí que en el Capitolio. Con menos nubes. El cielo está impoluto y sólo alguna mancha blanca extraviada lo enturbia. En el Capitolio es todo lo contrario, un cielo humeante de majestuosos grises con alguna grieta dejando pasar la luz.

El olor alcanza su nariz en primer lugar, luego el alboroto y los sonidos de la plaza golpean sus oídos. Es dinámico y desbordante dondequiera que mira, desde la gente moviéndose de un puesto a otro en el mercado, al estrépito de las olas al chocar contra la arena en la orilla, o el graznido de las gaviotas a lo lejos.

Para Gale, todo sigue igual que siempre – la energía de todo se conserva intacta en aquel lugar, después de meses de ausencia. Es igual de soleado y radiante; con el olor del pescado, la arena y la sal flotando entre las brisas.

Echa un vistazo a Katniss, y tiene que detenerse en la amplitud de sus ojos, en como ella lo atrapa todo dentro de sí misma. Parece fascinada con el sitio; sus ojos curiosean los edificios, indagan en la gente, y se conmueven ante el océano, justo a su derecha.

Caminan despacio y sin rumbo durante un rato, hasta que ella se da cuenta, y proyecta su mirada sobre él. Él la sonríe y ella mira hacia otro lado.

"¿Qué?".

"Tú", dice él. "Realmente te gusta este lugar, ¿verdad?".

"Me parece bien", dice, después de hacer una pausa para pensarlo.

Gale mira su reloj. "Te mostraré los alrededores una vez que salga de mi reunión, si es que quieres", dice. Primero tengo que enseñarte donde vamos a pasar esta noche".

Ella le mira con escepticismo. "¿Dónde dormiremos?".

"Ya lo verás".

Ella suspira, pero le sigue mientras la conduce a través de la plaza y después bajando unas cuantas calles. Es sorprendente lo rápido que cambia la escena. En un momento, la gente está por todas partes, y al siguiente, hay mucha menos densidad de todo. Los edificios comienzan a dispersarse más y más, las calles se convierten en caminos peatonales rodeados de arena, y el mar está cada vez más cerca en su campo de visión.

Tarda poco en advertir que están en un barrio de las afueras. Una zona residencial apartada del bullicio. Las casas son mucho mayores que las que dejaron atrás; elevadas con diques sobre la arena por las mareas altas o tormentas, se imagina.

Rodean una de las viviendas, y Gale se acerca con calma al porche. Katniss camina sin prisa detrás de él, mirando a su alrededor; a las formas rectangulares de las grandes ventanas, y a las cortinas verde mar que bloquean la visión del interior de la casa.

Gale llama a la puerta. Escuchan cierto revuelo, y luego ve la manija girando al abrirse. Detrás se encuentran una chica de pelo oscuro y mirada salvaje – increíblemente hermosa – y un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años, que se asoma por detrás de las piernas de la joven, y examina curioso a los extraños frente a él.

En un primer momento, Katniss piensa – _por supuesto, otra amiguita_ – hasta que los ojos cristalinos de la mujer aterrizan sobre los suyos. Profundizan en su piel, viendo cosas que Katniss sabe que muchas otras personas no tienen capacidad de ver.

Gale sonríe copiosamente a la chica, y ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

"Gale", le dice cariñosa. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que viniste a visitarnos". Ella da unos pasos hacia delante y le abraza. Luego se gira y asiente con la cabeza hacia Katniss.

"Me alegro de verte", contesta Gale.

"¡Gale!, exclama el niño, liberándose de ella y saltando sobre su pierna. Gale suelta una pequeña carcajada y revuelve el pelo al pequeño con una mano.

Katniss se les queda mirando sorprendida.

"¡Hey, Finn!".

"Y Katniss", vuelve a decir la joven, sosteniendo su penetrante mirada sobre ella. "Ha pasado mucho más tiempo".

Katniss pestañea, conmocionada y fascinada a la vez. "Annie", dice. " Yo – ni siquiera sabía que vivieras aquí".

Ella sonríe con ternura. "El Distrito 4 siempre ha sido mi casa. Nuestra casa", corrige, buscando al pequeño. "¿Finnie?".

El niño alza la vista hacia ella desde la pierna de Gale.

"Quiero que conozcas a Katniss", dice Annie. "Katniss, este es mi amor, el pequeño Finnick"

Los ojos del crio son anormalmente grandes, de un azul tangible, como el cielo. Remueven sus recuerdos de Finnick, los que enterró a toda prisa bajo la pena por Prim. Su cabello es tan rubio que parece blanqueado por nadar en el mar, o por haber permanecido mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Katniss se pregunta si Annie le habrá enseñado a nadar – el es tan pequeño y tan frágil que piensa que es poco probable que incluso le dejase atravesar la puerta.

"Hola", dice el niño en voz baja, escrutándola con la mirada. Katniss da un paso tentativo hacia él, pero se detiene cuando la acción hace que se aferre aún más fuerte a la pierna de Gale.

"Hola, Finn – ". Katniss intenta decir, pero no termina. Su voz se quiebra, y tiene que mover la mano hacia su pecho y aclararse la garganta. "Fin-nick".

El niño sólo la mira con curiosidad.

"Por favor", dice Annie tras unos instantes de silencio. "Pasad. Os mostraré donde podéis instalaros".

Gale desencaja a Finnick de su pierna con cuidado, y el chiquillo se escabulle detrás de su madre. Ella mira a Katniss, gesticulando para que avance hacia dentro. Katniss camina a su lado un par de pasos, pero la detiene una estampida de preguntas que desearía hacer a Gale – cómo; ¿cuándo se convirtieron él y Annie en amigos?, o ¿porque el pequeño Finnick y él parecen estar tan unidos?. O diferentes, preguntas completamente diferentes – cómo; ¿vivió Finnick allí, en esa casa, aunque solo fuera por unos días?.

Gale caminaba justo detrás de ella; su repentina parada hace que casi choque contra su espalda. Katniss tuerce la vista hacia él, y decide de que no necesita respuestas inmediatas. Tal vez, si encuentra el valor, le pregunte más tarde.

"Oh, lo siento", le dice, para seguir rápidamente a Annie y Finnick por el vestíbulo de la entrada.

Gale hace un gesto con una ceja detrás de ella, pero ignora su extraño comportamiento. No sabe qué se le estará pasando por la cabeza en esos momentos.

La casa de Annie es como el resto en el Distrito – y exactamente como él la recuerda. Hay paneles de madera a lo largo de las paredes, la entrada pintada de un blanco azulado, el mobiliario muy junto y todo con el estilo distintivo del 4. Desprende un ambiente hogareño; baratijas en los estantes de la pared, fotos de barcos y del mar sobre las sillas, cuerdas con nudos marineros por doquier y otros tantos objetos que no identifica llenando cada espacio.

Caminan desde el vestíbulo a la gran sala en la que se encuentran los sofás y el televisor. Pasan por el pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones; Annie abre la puerta de una de ellas, liberando un fuerte olor a cerrado. Es el cuarto en el que Gale se aloja normalmente.

"Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí si quieres, Katniss. Jacob y Nate están en el mar", dice Annie, abriendo la puerta para ella. "Tú puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Jacob, Gale".

Es mejor que ellos dos, Jacob y Nate, no se encuentren allí – aunque Gale sigue preocupándose de si ella es capaz de manejar la soledad periodos demasiado largos de tiempo. La última vez que se quedó con Annie, parecía estar bien – no tuvo ningún episodio, no actuaba como si su mente le estuviera molestando. Pero no puede dejar de preguntarse si ella y Finnick están bien solos, cuidando el uno del otro. En cualquier caso, sus altibajos, como su hermano los llama, se han ido reduciendo paulatinamente desde que nació Finnick. Eso le tranquiliza bastante.

"Me parece estupendo, Annie", dice depositando su bolsa sobre la cama de la habitación de Jacob. "¿Cuándo van a estar de vuelta?".

"Oh, no hasta dentro de una semana o dos", contesta ella, con Finnick tratando de arrastrarla hacia el pasillo. "Están apostando por pesca de altura esta vez; tal vez cangrejos y langostas, si tienen suerte".

Gale asiente. "Espero que consigan langostas. Se venden a precio de oro".

"Sí", Annie sonríe, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Finn. Y es uno de los platos favoritos de Finnie, ¿no es así?".

Finnick asiente en éxtasis.

"Malcriándolo desde pequeño, ¿eh?". Gale pregunta con naturalidad.

"Es lo único que se me da bien".

Entran en la sala de estar de nuevo, cuando Katniss decide preguntar: "¿Quién son… Jacob y Nate?.

Annie la mira sonriendo. "Jacob es mi hermano. Nate es su mejor amigo. Suele quedarse con nosotros cuando le apetece".

"Oh", dice Katniss. "… Bueno. Gracias por dejar que me aloje con vosotros, me refiero a que… Sé que esto es un poco repentino – ".

Annie mueve la cabeza a ambos lados. "No tienes que darme las gracias. Tenía la sensación de que Gale te traería aquí algún día".

Katniss no sabe que decir a eso. Gale se frota la parte de atrás del cuello y la sonríe. "Caray, Annie…, tú y tus habilidades psíquicas".

Ella se encoge de hombros. "No puedo evitar lo que siento".

Finnick agarra la mano de Gale, de repente, tratando de alejarle de las chicas. "¡Gale, tengo que enseñarte un nuevo sitio!. Hay una roca gigante allá abajo, en la orilla, al otro lado del vecindario – ".

Gale suspira, mirando su reloj. "No puedo hoy, Finn. Tengo una reunión en unos minutos". Luego echa un vistazo a Katniss, y sopesa sus palabras antes de decir: "¿Por qué no llevas a Katniss en mi lugar?. Ella nunca ha estado aquí".

Finnick hace una mueca, tratando de hacer su mirada hostil algo más discreta. "Pero ella… es una chica", le susurra en voz alta. Sus palabras suenan malintencionadas.

Gale se ríe un poco. "Ella no tiene piojos. Al menos, estoy bastante seguro de que no los tiene". La mira divertido; Katniss tuerce la cara, y Finnick todavía parece escéptico.

"Además, no creo que sea buena idea que venga conmigo. Tendrás que quedarte aquí, Katniss", dice Gale.

A Katniss le desconcierta el repentino anuncio. Aún cuando todavía es… _raro_… entre ellos; se ha acostumbrado a seguirle a todas partes, a dejar que la enseñe sitios nuevos y cosas nuevas. Y en cuanto a Annie; no tiene la certeza de que vaya a estar cómoda a solas con ella, y Finnick, y los turbulentos ojos verde-azulados de la chica.

"No hay problema", dice Katniss, buscando la forma de sonar fresca y serena. ¿Estaría bien si exploro la ciudad un poco por mi misma?".

Gale desplaza la cabeza hacia Annie. "Necesito algunas cosas de la ciudad, si estás interesada en ir de compras, Katniss", dice ella. "Podríamos acompañarte, si quieres. Aunque el lugar no es muy grande".

"Mi reunión debería durar solo una hora o dos. Si todavía estas de excursión, puedo llamarte una vez haya terminado", Gale propone a la ligera.

Ella les mira a ambos, un poco atosigada por las generosas opciones. "Um… ¿Puedes venir a la ciudad conmigo, Annie? – pregunta. "Aunque no se mucho a cerca de peces, ni de – ".

Annie sonríe sin dejarla terminar. "Por supuesto que puedo. Podemos enseñarte los alrededores, ¿verdad Finnie?".

Finnick evita la cuestión agachando la cabeza.

Caminan juntos fuera de la casa. Gale toma otra dirección al llegar a la plaza del mercado, hacia a la zona con los edificios más altos e intimidantes. "Nos vemos en el almuerzo", dice mientras se aleja.

Finnick le dice adiós con la mano mientras trata de seguir el ritmo apresurado de Annie. Katniss contempla la espalda de Gale por un segundo antes de seguirles.

"Lo primero es comprar algunas especias…", dice Annie, mirando por encima de una lista escrita a mano. "¿Dónde tenemos que ir a por especias, Finnie?".

Él inmediatamente contesta: "A la tienda de la esquina".

"Muy bien, cariño". Annie sonríe mirando a Katniss para aclararle las cosas. "Las tiendas de este lado de la calle suelen vender sólo hierbas frescas, especias y verduras. Las de allí enfrente venden pescado, pero vamos a comprarlo lo último".

Es sorprendente lo fácil que estar cerca de Annie. No hablan mucho – Katniss teme decir algo inapropiado. Annie había estado siempre junto a Finnick en el 13, aún loca, y con episodios de confusión de vez en cuando. Pero en el 4 es evidente que ella se siente en casa. Algunas personas se detienen a hablarla; clientes por los pasillos de las tiendas, o aquellos que sirven en el mostrador. Al parecer, Annie conoce a bastante gente allí.

El pequeño Finnick habla lo suficiente por las dos. Llena los silencios, y Katniss está agradecida por eso. Después de preguntarle algunas cosas ella misma, como cuáles son sus verduras favoritas o si le gusta cocinar, parece que se ha ganado el favor del crio. Finnick contesta tímidamente, y cambia de tema con rapidez, pero se da cuenta que hablar con ella no le acarreará ningún tipo de enfermedades.

Es un niño muy dulce. Katniss no puede dejar de sonreír mientras le observa coger las verduras de la lista de Annie y colocarlas en la cesta, sin parar de parlotear sobre las diferentes conchas que encontró en la arena, del extraño hombre al que dan su dinero en el mostrador de la tienda de condimentos, de cuando Jacob le ensenó a pescar, de esa espantosa selva al final de la playa…

Los oídos de Katniss reaccionan ante esto último. "¿Una selva?".

Annie niega con la cabeza. "No es exactamente una selva. Más bien se trata una especie de pantano, pero la vegetación se ha vuelto salvaje. Gale te llevará, si tú se lo pides. Suele ir cuando viene de visita".

Katniss toma una nota mental para recordar preguntarle cuando vuelva.

"Jo, mamá. Yo nunca he estado allí. ¿Gale no me va a llevar tampoco esta vez?".

"No creo que deba hacerlo", dice Annie automáticamente, mirando un estante de pimientos variados. "Hm, me pregunto si estos van bien con esa salsa…".

"No sé por qué no puedo", se queja Finnick, toqueteando todo lo que ve a su paso. "Soy fuerte, y duro, igual que Jacob y Gale. Y sólo es una selva".

Annie clava la mirada en él. "Fiinnnnie", dice alargando el nombre.

"¿No crees que soy fuerte, ma?.

Annie suspira. "Sí, eres fuerte. Pero serás aún más fuerte cuando seas mayor. Tal vez Jacob te llevará en pocos años, ¿de acuerdo?".

Katniss cree que puede detectar la mentira en su voz. Finnick, sin embargo, se ilumina de manera exponencial, colocando verduras al azar en la cesta. Annie le observa con cara estricta, pero le permite comparar cosas que no necesitan para nada.

Annie se queda atrás mientras Finnick corre a otro estante, ocupándose de examinar los tomates, moviendo los ojos de los verdes a los rojos, y de los rojos a los amarillos, y vuelta a empezar. Katniss se acercaba a alcanzarle y traerlo de vuelta, cuando Annie la detiene para decir algo.

"Ojalá pudiera verlo".

Katniss la examina, asustada ante la posibilidad de que tenga un episodio allí mismo, en el centro del mercado - ¿y qué haría ella?. No tiene ni idea de cómo consolarla, ni idea de cómo hacer que se sienta mejor –

Pero no pasa nada. Annie pone una sonrisa triste y acuosa, y continúa mirando a su hijo. "Me recuerda a él más y más cada día".

Katniss da unos pasos hacia ella, insegura. Había enterrado la muerte de Finnick muy en su interior; la había dejado intacta, como un paquete sin abrir. Pero las emociones de Annie se precipitan ante ella, y tiene que parpadear para tomar distancia y no derrumbarse. Traga saliva. "Estoy segura de…. Finnick estaría muy orgulloso de él si pudiera verle. Lo estaría de vosotros dos".

"Eso es lo que me ha mantenido cuerda", continúa, con los ojos muy lejos. Katniss ni siquiera sabe si Annie la ha escuchado. "Sin Finnie, no creo que…". Su rostro se arruga, pero se recompone tras unos segundos, exhalando un gran suspiro. Luego sonríe.

"Finnie", le llama en voz alta. Su voz ha dejado atrás cualquier rastro de amargura por el recuerdo. "Ahora vamos a buscar el pescado. Es lo único que nos falta".

Vuelven a casa después de casi dos horas. Katniss lleva muchas más bolsas de lo debido, y no sabe ni la mitad de lo que han comprado, pero el olor del pescado, crudo y viscoso, envuelve las bolsas y revolotea en torno a su nariz todo el camino. No está segura de si Annie le dio la bolsa a propósito, o fue sólo un acontecimiento desafortunado del azar. Ella piensa que lo primero, no importa cuán ajena parezca estar Annie al respecto.

Una vez que llegan, Annie deja rápidamente la compra en la cocina. Sin orden ni concierto, dispone unas tablas de cortar y algunas verduras sobre la encimera, colocando dos tipos diferentes de pescado – bacalao y fletan, si recuerda bien – y alejando todo lo demás al extremo opuesto.

Katniss se percata de inmediato del estilo loco de cocinar de Annie, diseminando las especias por el mostrador; con la sartén a fuego fuerte antes de poner nada dentro, y mirando todo con los dedos de una mano en la barbilla y la otra mano en la cadera, como si no estuviera segura de lo que ha comprado, ni de lo que va a hacer a continuación. Los peces, a las espera de ser cocinados, miran a Katniss con sus ojos oscuros y vidriosos y la boca abierta en una súplica para no ser comidos. Ella se estremece y tiene volver la cabeza a otro lado.

"¿Qué estás preparando, ma?", pregunta Finnick, observando los ingredientes con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Bueno…", murmura ella, organizando las cosas por secciones. "Tenemos limón y tomillo…, me vendrán bien para un marinado… o una salsa… pero, también puedo hacer una ensalada con los pimientos y cocinar el pescado por otra parte…".

Annie levanta la cabeza. "¿Alguna idea, Katniss?".

Por mucho que haya visto a Peeta cocinar – y de las pocas veces que ha cocinado con el – no se la viene a la mente ninguna receta de pescado.

"Lo siento, pero no", dice, sentándose en un taburete frente a la barra.

Annie continúa murmurando entre dientes, hasta que se decide a cortar el limón en dos mitades, y machacar el ajo en una especie de pasta, mezclándolo con el zumo de limón y el aceite. Va de un lado a otro, agarrando una cazuela y llenándola de agua para ponerla al fuego, subiéndolo a tope. Luego coge unas patatas de la bolsa y se apresura a pelarlas.

Katniss se incorpora del taburete."Puedo ayudarte con eso, si quieres".

"Oh, por favor", dice ella, pasándole la patata y el pelador que tenía en las manos. Agarra otra y un segundo pelador – Katniss no sabe por qué tiene dos utensilios iguales, si siempre cocina sola. Annie empieza una nueva antes de que Katniss haya conseguido hacerse con la mitad de la primera.

Cuando llevan cuatro, Annie se detiene, las trocea en dados y las vuelca en la cazuela, ahora con agua hirviendo en SU interior. Katniss sigue su ejemplo. Annie filetea los peces sobre la tabla de cortar. Los limpia de vísceras y los frota con el amasijo de limón, aceite y ajo. Después los suelta en la salten, y el súbito chisporroteo en la cocina lucha contra la tranquilidad del resto de la casa.

Finnick mira con suma atención. Sus ojos se mueven con cada movimiento de su madre. Katniss le sonríe cuando ve que se ha puesto de puntillas para estar seguro de que no se le escapa nada.

Los filetes se cocinan rápido, pero Annie, de alguna manera, se las arregla para escurrir las patatas y hacer un puré con ellas mientras vigila es pescado al mismo tiempo. A Katniss la marea mirarla. Ella intenta ayudar, pero Annie la empuja de nuevo a su asiento.

"No quiero que te quemes", le dice, a pesar de que los peces se fríen a fuego lento en el aceite, sin causar daño alguno. Katniss coloca la barbilla en la palma de su mano y suspira al sentirse inútil.

Cuando Gale llega de nuevo a casa, está agotado. Los distribuidores siempre quieren más de lo que pueden tener – no es una novedad, pero esperaba una charla más agradable. Ese invierno bajará la productividad, si el otoño es indicativo, y el Distrito 4 está en mejores condiciones que otros. Su tecnología puede estar un poco obsoleta comparada con, digamos, el Capitolio, pero esa no es una prioridad.

Se frota los ojos mientras camina por el vestíbulo. El olor a comida aumenta su intensidad según se adentra. Su estómago gruñe por el ajo y el limón, y el dolor de cabeza que atenazaba su cerebro se disuelve ante la perspectiva de un plato caliente.

Entra en la cocina, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

"Tiene buena pinta, Annie".

Ambas miran hacia arriba. Annie, feliz mientras coloca los platos; Katniss, con cara de sorpresa por su repentina aparición.

"Lo siento", le dice. "No quería asustarte".

"No lo has hecho", dice ella indignada.

"Sí lo hiciste", Annie casi canturrea, poniendo porciones de patata y pescado en diferentes fuentes. Coge un plato más pequeño para Finnick, quien obstinadamente trata de agarrarlo, repitiendo mil veces que él puede servirse su propia comida. Annie chasquea la lengua al niño, con desaprobación.

Katniss les mira, y Gale esconde una sonrisa mientras camina hacia su plato, frotándose el hombro. Katniss baja de su taburete y se dirige a su propio plato en la mesa.

"¿Cómo está la herida?"

La pregunta atrapa a Gale sirviéndose el pescado en su plato. La mira. "Estaba bien, la última vez que la revisé".

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste?".

"Ayer", dice sacudiendo la cabeza. "No te preocupes por mí".

Ella casi parece ofendida. "No estaba preocupándome por ti".

Él deja caer el pez y le pasa las pinzas. "Suena como si lo hicieras".

Katniss agarra las pinzas y las aleja de él. "Creo que más bien estás deseando que lo haga".

Gale vuelve los ojos con una risa burlona. No era más que una broma. Es curioso cómo ella se pone a la defensiva ante la más mínima ironía. Parece que sus mejillas van a comenzar a echar vapor de un momento a otro.

"Sólo estoy bromeando", le dice.

Ella le mira furiosa, pero no de forma tan grave como lo hacía la noche anterior. Él devuelve la mirada con más intensidad, y no es capaz de evitar lo que dice a continuación. "Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte amargada, desde que Catnip está fuera de los límites – ?"

La mirada que ella le arroja ahoga su risa, pero él no se arrepiente por preguntar. A cambio, la sonríe desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Annie no parece divertirse tanto como Gale cree que debería – o tal vez sólo es divertido para él. Ella solo mira a un lado y al otro entre ellos dos, como si estuviera viendo un rally.

"¿Qué es un amargado?, Finnick pregunta inocentemente.

"Alguien que se siente amargo", Annie le contesta. "Como cuando tú tienes dolor de estómago, Finnie. ¿Cómo actúas entonces?. Es una persona así, sólo que todo el tiempo".

Los ojos de Finnick se entrecierran con horror. "¡Eww!, ¡No quiero ser un amargado nunca!. Luego pone los ojos sobre Katniss, su voz suena incrédula. "¿No odias ser una amargada?".

Gale resopla sobre su puré de patatas junto con una carcajada.

"No soy una amargada – Gale sólo me llama así porque le gusta ser un cretino".

Gale se traga su comida. "Bueno, no estoy siendo un cretino, sólo estaba bromeando – ".

"¿Qué es ser un cretino?", pregunta Finnick.

"Una persona a la que le gusta tratar mal a la gente que quiere", responde Annie de nuevo. Su explicación es tan paciente como la anterior.

"No creo que esa sea la mejor definición, Annie…".

"Gale", Finnick grita. ¿Por qué te gusta ser un cretino?. Les mira a ambos, primero a Gale y luego a Katniss. "¿Por qué sois tan raros los dos?"

Ante eso, Annie de repente comienza una risa nerviosa, con la mano sobre su boca en un intento de detenerla. "Ellos son un poco extraños, ¿verdad?".

"No eres quien para hablar, Annie", dice Gale con sarcasmo.

Ella niega con la cabeza, resoplando la última de sus carcajadas. "¿Me estás llamando loca, Gale?".

Él nunca ha llegado a acostumbrarse a los cambios en su estado anímico. Trata de evaluar si ella está intentando contener un episodio, o si ella, realmente, solo está bromeando. Termina diciendo suavemente: "Yo nunca te llamaría eso".

"Bien", dice ella, enderezándose. "Porque no lo soy". Sus ojos se nublan un poco ante sus propias palabras, y mueve el pescado de su plato con el tenedor, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener un semblante alegre, aunque ambos, Gale y Katniss, pueden ver a través de ella.

Pero Annie mantiene la compostura – y Gale siempre la ha admirado por eso, por ser tan fuerte a través de los años. Él ha intentado decírselo; que lo está haciendo bien, que todo el que está en contacto con ella la quiere, y que se ha convertido en una profesional de la cocina. Pero ella por lo general repele sus argumentos, diciéndole que eso es lo que necesita hacer.

"Así que, Annie", Gale comienza minutos después. "¿Vas a volver a trabajar cuando vuelva Jacob?".

"Siempre y cuando el pescado sea bueno", responde Annie, levantando la vista hacia él.

"¿Qué haces?", pregunta Katniss.

Annie se vuelve hacia ella. "Tenemos nuestra propia tienda, aunque está cerrada ahora mismo. Abrimos después de las expediciones de pesca de Jacob. Yo me encargo de la misma". Suena orgullosa de sí misma.

Katniss la da una leve sonrisa. "Me gustaría poder verla".

"Oh, no es muy grande", dice Annie con modestia. "Pero está bien tenerla. Me gusta el trato con la gente".

"A todo el mundo le encanta cuando abres", dice Gale. "Oigo hablar de tu pequeño comercio por todas partes siempre que vengo aquí".

Annie no se ruboriza, como Katniss anticipaba.

"Bueno", dice ella. "Eso es lo que nos mantiene en marcha – el boca a boca. ¿Verdad, Finnie?.

Finnick asiente, sus mejillas están llenas de patatas. "¡Regalos!, dice, mascullando ininteligible a través de la comida. Katniss no está segura de lo que quería decir, pero Annie parece haberlo entendido bien.

"Sí. Donativos. Estoy muy agradecida a la gente de aquí por su amabilidad. Desde que llegamos".

Están pisando aguas profundas – Gale puede notarlo. Nadie realmente habla de Finnick más, o de su relación, o acerca del estatus de Annie como Vencedora, aunque ella viva aún en la Aldea de la Victoria. La gente la ayuda con dinero extra para su tienda o llevándola regalos de la nada. Todo el mundo está demasiado asustado por lo que pueda hacer si sacan el tema, y no parece importar que ella no haya tenido un episodio en mucho tiempo. Si alguien empieza una conversación sobre su pasado, tiene que ser Annie.

Gale lo aprendió de manera difícil, una vez.

Pero cuando Annie tuvo a su bebe, ella le envió una carta pidiéndole otra cena juntos. Jacob todavía era cauteloso acerca de él, y Gale se habría sorprendido de no ser así. Pero la naturaleza abierta de Annie terminó por convencerle, y Jacob, de forma lenta, pero segura, fue sintiéndose cómodo con Gale después de algunas visitas.

"Aquí todo el mundo es muy agradable", dice Katniss.

Annie está de acuerdo. "Es una vieja costumbre de la ciudad. Este un lugar maravilloso para crecer".

Finnick abre la boca segundos después. "¡Gale, todavía tengo que enseñarte la roca!"

"Podemos ir justo después de comer, ¿vale?", le dice. "¿Puede venir Katniss con nosotros?".

Finnick arruga la cara con disgusto, aunque trata inútilmente de disimularlo. "Supongo que sí".

Gale levanta la vista a Katniss y la sonríe afablemente. Ella niega con la cabeza de forma sutil, para que solo él lo vea.

"Está bien, Finn. Ella no tiene que venir. Podemos ser solo nosotros".

Al instante se ilumina la cara del niño.

Una vez que han recogido los platos, Gale se mantiene fiel a su palabra. Cambia su ropa de trabajo por la de caza, y Finnick salta sobre sus hombros. Se dirigen a la puerta trasera y bajan las escaleras de la terraza hasta la playa.

Annie les observa salir con una sonrisa en los labios. Se acerca a una gran ventana en el pasillo del fondo de la casa, cerca de la puerta que ellos acaban de cruzar. Aparta las cortinas, atándolas a los lados. La visión se abre a un patio que rodea la construcción, con una mesa y unas sillas de jardín, y un toldo que protege la madera de los rayos del sol o de la lluvia.

La vista es espectacular – el océano resplandece frente a sus ojos, y Katniss es capaz de ver las islas distantes sobre el manto azul del mar. Hay pocas olas, y el agua está relativamente en calma. El sol se encuentra en diagonal desde la ventana, justo a su izquierda, reflejándose en el agua.

La roca no está muy alejada de la casa de Annie. Hay que girar a la derecha desde las escaleras y caminar unos metros más hasta la orilla. Ellas les observan; como Gale se arrodilla y empuja a Finnick contra el suelo para hacerle cosquillas, y Finnick se escabulle y corre por debajo de él. Gale le busca detrás de la roca unos segundos más tarde.

"¿Por qué están tan cerca?, Katniss pregunta en voz baja después de un tiempo mirando.

Annie aparta la vista de la ventana y la mira. "¿No te lo ha dicho?".

Katniss mueve la cabeza a ambos lados para decir que no.

"Oh…", dice Annie. "Por supuesto que no. Todavía estás demasiado perdida".

Katniss se desplaza hacia atrás ante las palabras, y los ojos de Annie. Se mira sus manos jugando con la trenza. No sabe muy bien que decir.

"Bueno, es una historia graciosa", ella empieza, después de un minuto de silencio incómodo. "Hubo un incidente… Me encontré con Gale poco antes de tener al pequeño Finnie, cuando vino al Distrito 4 por primera vez. Le mostré los alrededores y le llevé a mis lugares favoritos. Luego le invité a cenar con Jacob y conmigo. Pero eso no salió bien", dice con los ojos algo molestos. "Yo aún estaba muy inestable… en ese momento; más inestable que nunca. No fue culpa de Gale. Sin embargo, Jacob le dijo que no volviese, a pesar de que yo pensaba que era injusto – todavía lo pienso". Sus ojos se oscurecen y se vuelven pétreos. "Desde que nació Finnie… todo es más fácil. Siempre hay algo que esperar de cada día. Él es mi pequeño salvador". Annie la sonríe, y ella trata de hacer lo mismo para ella.

"Así que le escribí una carta, a Gale. Había pasado poco más de un año. Le invité a la cena que no llegamos a tener", ella continúa. "A Jacob continuaba sin gustarle la idea, pero logré convencerle. Los amigos; los amigos de verdad, son difíciles de encontrar. Amigos normales los consigues fácilmente – sobre todo aquí, y nadie conocía tanto el horror de la Guerra como Gale y yo, y tú y Peeta, pero llevo aquí tanto tiempo que no sabía dónde habíais ido. Me habría gustado contactar contigo", dice, casi en tono de disculpa.

"Gale suele venir al menos una vez al año. Le ofrecí una habitación para quedarse cada vez que estaba en la ciudad, y él la aceptó. Luego el pequeño Finnie comenzó a crecer, y empezó a recordarle. Alguna vez Gale tuvo que quedarse toda una semana, y Finnie estaba encantado. Llegaron a estar muy unidos. Creo que porque Gale jugaba con él, y era su amigo cuando Jacob no estaba". Annie niega con la cabeza, y curva los labios sutilmente hacia arriba al recordar. "Una de las veces, cuando Gale tuvo que marcharse, Finnie pasó llorando mucho tiempo…".

Esto distrae a Katniss, que echa un vistazo a través de la ventana. Ve la parte superior de la cabeza de Gale emergiendo tras la roca, y a Finnick descalzo y rebozado de arena por todas partes; por los brazos, el pelo, la ropa.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Ya sabes", dice Annie. "Jugar al escondite, castillos de arena, canales de agua, cualquier cosa que a Finnick se le ocurra, Gale la hará encantado".

"Gale tiene hermanos pequeños", dice Katniss. Su mente regresa a cuando eran más jóvenes, y se preguntaba si él jugaba con Posy, y con Vick, o si hacía juguetes para ellos. Es extraño pensar en un Gale adolescente y juguetón con su familia – pero no es algo que ella no pueda llegar a imaginar. Recuerda un par de conversaciones sobre Rory, o Vick, o Posy, aunque fueron breves. Según se acercaba la Cosecha, hablaban de sus familias aún menos, como si no mencionarles fuera a evitar que se los llevaran.

Es casi como si el aún tuviera la misma edad. No verle durante tanto tiempo le ha conservado así en su memoria. Es tan raro pensar que tiene veinticuatro años, cuando parece el Gale que siempre estuvo ahí para ella, esperando en el bosque.

"Será un buen padre si alguna vez quiere sentar la cabeza", dice Annie, que ha seguido la mirada de Katniss al otro lado del cristal.

Katniss piensa lo mismo; tal vez será un buen padre algún día. Y se sorprende creyéndolo realmente.

Gale intenta liberar su pelo y su ropa de todos los granitos de arena antes de entrar en casa. Finnick también está en la puerta, imitando sus sacudidas de cabeza. Se revuelve con impaciencia, jugueteando y corriendo por la entrada, cuando Gale pasa a intentar limpiarle a él lo mejor posible.

"Finn, tienes que permanecer inmóvil – "

"¡No ves que ya estoy limpio, déjame entrar, estoy acalorado y sudoroso!", se queja el niño.

"Yo también", dice Gale, sacudiendo la camiseta de Finnick. Ya estamos casi listos…".

Ambos miran hacia arriba cuando la puerta se abre, y Gale sonríe con gratitud al ver allí a Annie – su mirada de reprimenda dirigida a Finnick, y su mano en la cadera.

"Ya es suficiente Finnie. Vamos. Alguien necesita un baño."

"Aww, ¡pero mamá!", dice, abriendo mucho los ojos ante la idea. "¡No estoy tan sucio!".

"No trates de engañarme", le dice Annie, con los ojos brillantes. "Te vienes conmigo".

Finnick mira suplicante a Gale, pero Gale solo se encoge de hombros. "Lo siento pequeño hombrecito. No puedo ayudarte".

Annie le coge en brazos y le transporta hasta la casa. "Deberías darle las gracias a Gale por ponerte tan sucio, Finnie…", dice bromeando, mientras le mira por encima del hombro. Gale se ríe al ver a Finnick retorcerse todo el camino hacia el baño.

Katniss observa cómo se desarrolla la escena, casi sintiéndose mal por Finnick cuando escucha el agua llenando la bañera. Se gira hacia la puerta que da al patio, aparta un poco la cortina metálica, y mira como Gale se frota la cabeza con saña.

Una vez que él la ve, deja de intentar deshacerse de la arena, aunque aún siente comezón por los brazos, y por la cabeza.

"Lo único malo de la arena de playa es que es imposible quitártela de encima", dice, caminando hacia una de las sillas para sentarse.

Katniss vacila. Después decide tomar asiento junto a él. Se aclara la garganta.

"Me preguntaba", dice ella. "Annie comentó algo acerca de una… _selva _o un pantano; por la mañana…".

Gale levanta una ceja. "¿Y?".

"Dijo que ibas allí cada vez que venías".

"Sí, suelo ir", dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Es diferente que en el 12".

"¿Dónde está?".

Él estira la cabeza hacia la playa. Ella mira en la misma dirección, pero no ve nada. "Está allí abajo, pasada la última vivienda. ¿Por qué?".

"Quiero ir".

Él la mira desde el otro lado de la mesa. "¿En serio?".

Ella frunce el ceño. "¿Es tan difícil de creer?"

"No", dice apresuradamente, aunque ella juraría haberle visto vacilar durante un segundo. "Me alegra que quieras ir. ¿Has traído tu equipo?".

"Sí", contesta, su tono es indicativo de que sería una blasfemia si no lo hubiera llevado con ella.

"¿Tiene que ser ahora?".

Katniss entra de nuevo para ponerse su atuendo de caza. No sabe exactamente qué la obligó a llevarlo al Capitolio con Gale, pero se alegra de haberlo hecho. Saca el arco del fondo de su bolsa de viaje, y lo coloca sobre su hombro, como un hábito. La simple acción le hace sentirse como en casa. No podía soportar la idea de dejarlo atrás, en el 12, solo.

Gale dice a Annie que tardarán un par de horas en volver mientras Finnick aún se encuentra demasiado distraído con la espuma y las burbujas como para preguntar dónde van. Gale lo agradece – si Finnick llega a intuir que se dirigen a la selva, no está seguro de poder evitar que salga corriendo detrás de ellos.

"Annie lo está haciendo bien", dice Katniss, con los ojos vagando a lo largo de la costa.

"Es sorprendente, ¿verdad?, dice él, parándose sin pensar a recoger una pequeña piedra de la arena. "Es mucho más fuerte que durante la Guerra, a pesar de que nunca habla de ello"

"¿No lo hace?"

Gale niega con la cabeza, lanzando la piedra al aire y recogiéndola en la palma de la mano. "En todas las veces que he venido, ella nunca ha sacado el tema. Pero, para ser honesto, no la culpo. Tampoco a mí me gusta hablar de eso".

Katniss piensa en las palabras que Annie dijo en la casa. _La amistad verdadera_. Ambos, Annie y Gale, pasaron por tragedias atroces – sin ayuda de nadie para recoger los pedazos que había dejado la Guerra. Katniss tuvo a Peeta inmediatamente después, y lo aceptó. Peeta fue su salvavidas. Durante unos meses Annie estuvo sola, pero luego nació el pequeño Finnick y eso le ayudo a recomponerse. O al menos, a mejorar respecto a cómo Katniss la había visto durante la Guerra, en el 13.

Gale tenía… ¿A quién tiene Gale?

Bueno, piensa; tiene a Johanna. Tiene a los miembros de su Equipo, e incluso tiene a Reeva.

Le mira por el rabillo del ojo y ve como lanza la piedra al océano. Él tiene una comunidad de personas allí, esperando en el Capitolio. Ha visto a mucha gente sonreírle, y coquetear con él – pero también tiene esa profunda tensión, algo que no le permite estar relajado o satisfecho. Algo que no le hace feliz; y en un primer momento, se dejo creer que era debido a su trabajo. Por la forma en que actuó en el 12, ella pensó que le estaba pasando factura. No quería pasar mucho más tiempo pensando en eso – o en Gale.

Y no quería reconocer que podía ser ella la que le hacía sentirse o actuar así. No quería tener que lidiar con esa posibilidad. Ella sólo quería que él se marchase para poder seguir adelante, como siempre lo hizo, en su casa, en el 12.

Pero cada vez se hace más duro y difícil tratar de ignorarlo, después de sus argumentos, y las conversaciones que ha habido entre ellos, y estando allí, lejos de Peeta y de las cosas sencillas.

Gale es bueno haciendo las cosas más fáciles, también. Y él es bueno dejándolas pasar. Sobre todo después de la noche anterior, cuando el aire entre ellos era tan denso e impenetrable. Él puede ignorar lo ocurrido ayer. De nuevo. Por ella. Y ella se ha hecho cada vez mejor – en no hablar o expresar sentimientos. Se ha dado cuenta de que es mejor esconder las cosas que pueden doler, enterrarlas, mantenerlas fuera de la vista. Eso hace menos viable el volverse completamente loca.

Es como ese primer beso – y ella no sabe por qué tiene que recordar precisamente eso, pero es lo único realmente comparable. Después de ese primer beso, ese obvio y terrible obstáculo que Gale puso entre ellos, él lo ignoró, lo mantuvo alejado. Ella cree que puede entender, mejor ahora que entonces, por qué lo hizo – y cómo fue capaz de hacerlo. Decir y sentir cosas en un momento dado, desearlas y realmente permitir que te envuelvan, para luego dejarlas desaparecer por un tiempo. Puede que fuese duro para él, mantener la calma, y hacer caso omiso de lo que había pasado. Cuando algo le apasionaba, apenas podía cerrar la boca. Tenía que escucharle hablar sobre ello todo el tiempo – el dejaba que las palabras fluyeran, y ella simplemente escuchaba. Pero cuando el amor estaba implícito en el juego, cuando fue más profundo que una simple amistad, y algo más que una mirada pasajera, él mantuvo un silencio estricto. Lo acalló, y sólo trato de mostrarlo cuando los tiempos eran terribles. Cuando se quemó el Distrito 12, cuando las cosas parecían no poder empeorar para ellos. E incluso entonces, tuvo una extraña forma de demostrarlo, casi como si no supiera cómo hacerlo.

Peeta era tan diferente. Él siempre actuó como si no tuviera nada que perder – y tal vez no lo tenía. Y no lo ocultaba. Hacía público su amor por ella todo el tiempo, y ella no se avergüenza al decir que le gustaba recibir toda esa atención. Era un tipo de diferente de atención – no como la que obtuvo por ser el rostro de la Rebelión. Era mucho más íntima, y reservada, y compartida. Era algo que nunca sintió que tuviera antes. Algo novedoso y diferente, que hizo que sintiera cosas que nunca pensó que nunca iba a experimentar – incluso en medio del caos y de la Guerra.

A medida que se acercan al afloramiento pantanoso, las palabras de la noche anterior resuenan en sus oídos. Siente nítidamente la desesperación en la voz de Gale, por encima de todo lo demás; y tal vez esa era su tarjeta para hacerla comenzar a hablar. O al menos, lo que él esperaba que ella hiciera.

Se le encoge la garganta al intentar formar las palabras en la lengua. ¿Qué tiene miedo de decirle?, ¿qué ella sabe que no fue culpa suya?. Porque no lo fue, nunca lo fue. Ella fue más culpable que nadie. Le gustaría culpar a Coin, pero ya la ha matado, sin embargo, la venganza solo dejó vacio. Prim no regresó una vez que Coin había muerto, y Katniss aún piensa que no importa lo que pase en el mundo si Prim se ha ido.

Mira de nuevo a Gale, y no parece atormentado con pensamientos como los suyos, aunque se pregunta si – igual que ella, no habrá hecho más que mejorar en ocultar las emociones. Sus hombros están relajados y no aprieta la mandíbula, y en lugar de robar miradas a la cara, él mira hacia abajo, a sus botas y a la arena que pisa.

Y ella está abrumada por todo lo que quiere decirle, y como desea que él la mire a la cara, a los ojos – resulta casi alarmante. Pero en lugar de hacer nada, se deja sentir ese extraño anhelo, confuso.

_¿Recuerdas cuando éramos amigos?._

Caminan unos pasos hacia el bosque antes de que Gale la detenga.

"Escucha. Este lugar no es como estar en el 12. He encontrado algunas cosas desagradables las veces que he venido", dice, sacando un cuchillo. "Asegúrate de estar prestando atención todo el tiempo. Hay bichos peligrosos".

Ella percibe como está intentando no parecer preocupado. Quizá no ha hecho más que mejorar ocultando las emociones, después de todo.

"Voy a estar bien", le dice, apartándole como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido. "Todavía soy… ¿Cómo me llamó Antón?... _Una Diosa con un Arco_".

Él niega con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco. "Eso es exactamente lo que dijo".

"Al menos alguien aún cree en mi maestría".

Comienzan a caminar, con ella a la cabeza. Gale frunce el ceño mientras la observa desde detrás.

"Yo creo en ti", le dice. "Nadie que haya conocido se acerca siquiera a tus habilidades".

Ella mira su arco, colgando de su mano. Es capaz de darle el consuelo que los seres humanos no pueden. Ha sido su tabla de salvación durante toda su vida, y nunca la abandonó. Es así de simple. Lo agarra con más fuerza y nota la calidez del peso en su mano.

"Nunca me hiciste algún cumplido antes. ¿Por qué empezar ahora?", se escucha decir, y no sabe por qué habló.

Gale mira a un punto entre sus omóplatos, luego a su trenza, cayendo hacia abajo desde la parte inferior de su cabeza hasta casi la parte posterior de sus rodillas. Está floja, y el pelo grueso cuelga sobre su cuerpo como una manta. Se pregunta cómo se sentiría bajo sus dedos. Mira hacia otro lado, al fondo del pantano. "Sí, tienes razón", dice. "¿Por qué empezar ahora?".

¿Le creería si dice que siempre quiso hacerlo?. No sabía cómo, en aquel momento, porque ella era la única chica con la que había entablado amistad. Amistad cercana. Sentía lealtad hacia ella. Decirle lo genial que pensaba que era solo habría desatado todos esos pensamientos camuflados y anárquicos que circulaban por su cabeza sobre ella. Podía matar lo que tenían; aunque fuera a perderlo después, de todas formas.

"Pero no te voy a mentir", le dice, acelerando el paso hasta alcanzarla y ponerse por delante. "Siempre has sido el mejor cazador que conozco".

Gale siente su mirada en la espalda, y la sensación perdura aunque ella la aparte y mire hacia otro lado. Porque sigue sus pasos hacia la oscuridad de la ciénaga, y eso le hace mantener la esperanza.

* * *

**t/n**: siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto. La Navidad es una época ajetreada, y no he podido sacar tiempo para traducir. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena, y prometo ser más rápida con el siguiente capítulo – que es uno de mis preferidos.

Si me decís que os ha parecido, seré aún más rápida.


	14. Comprendiendo

**Capítulo catorce – comprendiendo.**

_'i am up in the clouds,  
and i can't, and i can't come down  
i can watch but not take part  
where i end and where you start  
where you, you left me alone  
you left me alone.' - radiohead, where i end and you begin_

* * *

Caminar, correr, y saltar por el pantano acaban suponiendo más nostalgia.

El escenario es diferente, pero el significado es el mismo. Gale no puede evitar la sensación, y no está seguro de querer hacerlo. Le recuerda a muchas cosas; cuando le enseñó a hacer trampas y ella tenía catorce, quince años. Y cuando ella le mostraba lo maravillosa que era con un arco a la corta edad de doce.

_Bueno, Catnip, robar está castigado con la muerte, ¿no lo habías oído?._

Piensa de nuevo en el día que la conoció; ella iba a tocar el cable que sujetaba un conejo a una de sus trampas, luego ella saltó hacia atrás al descubrir su mirada fija en ella, en su mano y en el conejo. ¿Realmente sucedió diez años atrás?.

La mira, y a su trenza, casi es capaz de encontrar la historia de ambos oculta en su longitud. Siente que la ha conocido durante media vida, incluso después de cinco años sin verla.

Tal vez es porque ella ha estado en su mente más de lo que quiere admitir, a lo largo de ese tiempo. Ella y Prim; simplemente dando vueltas alrededor de su corazón, como si estuvieran jugando a un juego.

Se internan en el bosque antes de comenzar a perseguir alguna presa.

Katniss se percata antes que él, adoptando una postura en cuclillas, tomando lentamente una flecha del carcaj. Permanece rígida y silenciosa anticipando la trayectoria de su disparo.

Gale va detrás de ella, sus ojos atisban un jabalí joven, los colmillos apenas perforan la superficie alrededor de su hocico. El animalito sumerge la cabeza en el suelo, husmeando en las malas hierbas que crecen cerca.

Se pone en cuclillas junto a ella. Está lo suficiente cerca como para escucharla respirar. Su flecha emite un silbido al transitar su mejilla. Vuela y se sumerge de lleno en el ojo del bicho. El impacto lo hace tropezar sobre las patas delanteras, negándose a morir; resistiéndose por última vez antes de caer al césped con un gruñido.

Gale observa cómo Katniss baja el arco, mirando el jabalí muerto con los ojos vacíos, indecisa, y se pregunta cuánto tiempo habrá pasado exactamente desde que ella salió a cazar por última vez. A cazar de verdad. No a acompañar a Vick al bosque. Contar eso sería como contar un entrenamiento.

Se pregunta si ella ha cazado sola, en el 12. Nunca barajó la posibilidad de que ella no lo hubiera hecho, puesto que parecía vivir allí; en el bosque – ella y su arco.

Al ver que no se mueve para comprobar el jabalí, Gale se pone de pié y se abre paso hacia el animal. Se agacha para examinar el ojo. La sangre gotea desesperadamente alrededor de la flecha, formando un charco en la hierba.

"¿Ves?, dice. "Sabía que aún lo tenías".

Ella coloca su arco en la espalda antes de enderezarse. Se acerca a él, mirando alternativamente a ambos, al Jabalí y a Gale.

"Te dije que sí".

Su voz tiene un tono desafiante, como si estuviera tratando de demostrar algo. Gale endurece el gesto, mirando a la cría de jabalí. Ella no tiene que demostrarle nada. Sólo tiene que demostrárselo a sí misma. Aunque tal vez, si ella es capaz de dejar ver a alguien más su mejora, algún tipo de mejora, eso va a ayudarla a largo plazo. Tal vez si alguien lo ve, será más creíble para ella misma.

Sin embargo, Gale los ha visto. Esos cambios sutiles. Son pocos todavía, pero están ahí. La forma en que se mueve, camina – menos mecánica y más consciente. Le recuerda menos a una estatua. Incluso actúa diferente; mejor, en torno al Equipo – y a Annie. No es que haya encontrado muchas evidencias en cuanto a él. Pero lo que ella hace en torno a él apenas cuenta.

Así que cruza los brazos frente a ella, y dice: "No tienes que demostrarme nada, Katniss".

Ella frunce los labios. "No intentaba hacerlo".

"Cualquiera vería que lo haces".

Ella camina hacia la bestia, y tira de su flecha fuera del ojo. La acción causa un golpe húmedo que hace eco entre el silencio de ambos

"¿Vas a llevarlo tú o lo hago yo?", pregunta a Gale.

Él actúa como si estuviera pensando en ello. "Bueno, es tu presa. Tienes derecho a cargarlo de vuelta.

Katniss suspira, y se dispone a mover las extremidades del jabalí, haciendo un gesto para colocarlo sobre su espalda. Gale interviene antes de que ella le tome en serio.

La empuja ligeramente en el hombro para detenerla. Ella se pone rígida ante el contacto.

"No creerás que voy a permitir que lo lleves, ¿verdad?".

Sus ojos dicen que lo hacía, que lo creía. Pero ella miente, y dice: "No, pero pensé que…".

Él sonríe. "Vamos, ¿Cuándo te he dejado hacer eso?", niega con la cabeza. "Además, todavía estás dolorida por el entrenamiento".

Ella vacila. "Yo no tengo…. ningún tipo de dolor"

Él levanta el jabalí sobre sus hombros, luego detiene los ojos en ella. "No tienes por qué seguir mintiéndome, ya lo sabes".

Ella se atreve a mirarle fijamente, aunque sea a medias. Se da media vuelta, y comienza el camino de vuelta. Gale la sigue a unos pasos.

"Me alegra que hayas disparado esto", dice Gale después de un rato. "Sin faltar al respeto al Distrito 4, pero el pescado no es precisamente mi comida favorita.

Katniss roza los dedos sobre la corteza de algunos árboles mientras camina. "La mía tampoco".

"Nos hemos malacostumbrado con tanto conejo y venado, ¿eh?", pregunta. Ella puede oír la sonrisa en su voz.

"Supongo que sí", le dice. "No había probado ningún pez de mar antes".

"¿Te gustó?".

Piensa en ello, y recuerda la textura mantecosa pero viscosa a la vez. Frunce el ceño un poco. "Estuvo bien. Annie le da buen sabor".

"Ella hace magia", dice él, ajustando el jabalí sobre sus hombros. "Lo intenté con ese tipo de peces una vez, antes de que Annie los cocinase para mí. Los odiaba".

Katniss gira la cabeza hacia él. "¿Vienes mucho a ver a Annie?".

Él levanta la cabeza del suelo. "Sólo cuando estoy aquí. Ella es tan amable de prestarme una habitación".

Katniss ya sabe la respuesta, pero necesita preguntar, oírselo decir a él, aunque sólo sea para ver si miente – o simplemente por ver que dice.

"¿Cómo llegó a suceder?".

Gale suspira y sacude la cabeza. "Es una larga historia. Metí la pata la primera vez que estuve aquí. Accidentalmente la empuje a tener un episodio. Su hermano me odiaba después de eso, e hizo que me largara. Sin embargo, después de nacer Finnick, ella me envió una carta, y nos vimos la siguiente vez que vine". Trata de encogerse de hombros, pero se lo impide el peso del jabalí. "Ha sido así desde entonces."

"¿Es por eso que Finnick y tú estáis tan unidos?"

Gale sonríe ante la pregunta, y es una sonrisa sincera. No de las que utiliza para ocultarse, o de las que pone de cara a la galería. Katniss había olvidado cómo era cuando sonreía de esa forma.

"Sí. Es un buen chico".

Katniss permanece mirando su sonrisa. "¿Te recuerda a tus hermanos?".

Él levanta la vista hacia ella, bastante sorprendido por la pregunta. "¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"Una conjetura afortunada", dice encogiendo ligeramente el cuello.

"Simplemente…". Gale comienza, pero luego se va apagando. "No lo sé. Tal vez sea porque Posy, Vick y Rory están creciendo. Y siento que me lo pierdo". El arrepentimiento es demasiado intenso para no reflejarlo en su voz, y no trata de esconderlo. "Tiene más o menos la edad de Posy cuando comenzó la Guerra".

Katniss se muerde el interior de la mejilla ante la tentativa de seguir preguntando. Pero lo hace de todas formas. "¿Qué pasa con lo que dijo Anton; invitar a tu familia a ir al Capitolio?.

Gale pone una media sonrisa. "Puede ser peligroso estar en el Capitolio. Aún hay gente mala. Nos hemos llevado por delante un montón de tipos perversos. Además, Posy y Vick tienen que ir a la escuela".

Katniss arruga la frente. "Ellos tienen vacaciones, y Rory siempre puede pedir un día libre. Y tal vez, cuando todo esté más calmado, puedan visitarte".

"Tal vez", dice él.

Katniss deja de caminar. "¿No es eso lo que te gustaría?, ¿poder verles más?".

Él se detiene, también. "Sí", dice. "Eso es lo que quiero. Pero tendría que dejarles sin vigilancia si surge algún problema, o puedo estar demasiado ocupado con los contratos, o – ".

"Gale", dice ella."Piensa en ello. Paylor te daría un respiro. Quiero decir, ella me está dejando molestarte, y no parece ser un gran problema".

Él la mira, preguntándose por qué ella está tratando de convencerle. Suspira. "Quizá mi problema es que mi familia se preocupa. Les preocupa cuando no estoy allí, y se preocuparan cuando estén cerca de mí en el Capitolio. Es más fácil contigo", dice sonriendo. "Porque tú no te preocupas. Ya has dejado claro que no te gusto; ni siquiera te caigo bien. Podría morir mañana y no sería un gran problema para ti".

Ella abre ligeramente la boca, y luego balbucea: "Sería un gran problema".

Él levanta una ceja. "¿Lo sería?".

Su boca se abre, luego se cierra y entonces se abre de nuevo. "Sí. Tu familia estaría devastada y – tú ni siquiera deberías de hablar de esa forma, y…".

Gale niega con la cabeza. "Sé que sería difícil para mi familia. Me refería sólo a tí.

Parece que ella no está segura de que decir. Evita su mirada, desplazándola a los árboles de alrededor. Sus mejillas se van tiñendo poco a poco de rosa en una duda embarazosa.

"Incluso… incluso si no me gustas, no es como si tu muerte no fuera a afectarme", dice después de un tiempo.

Gale no puede saber si está mintiendo de nuevo, pero no quiere sentir el efecto completo de sus palabras si ella dice realmente la verdad. Por eso dice: "Cómo te he dicho, no tienes por qué seguir mintiendo".

Hay un destello en los ojos de Katniss. "¡No estoy mintiendo!".

Él se acerca un paso hacia ella. "¿Estás segura?"

"Sí", dice escueta.

"Así que si fuera a morir mañana", dice él lentamente, y ella agrieta los ojos con cada palabra. "¿Qué harías?. ¿Dejarías que te llamase Catnip, sólo por hoy?".

Gale tiene la sensación de que va a darle una bofetada, viendo la expresión de su rostro. Se sorprende cuando no sucede – y se sorprende aún más cuando observa su cara en conflicto.

"No… yo no estoy –", dice ella, justo antes de que Gale escuche algo. Sus ojos miran hacia abajo bruscamente, y da un paso atrás. Se agacha y baja el jabalí de sus hombros.

"¿Qué estás – ?", ella comienza a decir, pero es silenciada por su mirada.

Él levanta una mano. "No te muevas", dice en voz baja. Saca el cuchillo de su cinturón, luego se mueve más cerca de sus piernas. Ella se abstiene de dar un salto, en su lugar le sigue con los ojos, sobrecogiéndose al ver una serpiente enrollada por completo a lo largo de su pantorrilla. Jadea un poco.

"Shhh", le dice suavemente. "No te morderá si mantienes la calma".

"Bien", ella inspira profundo, aunque siente como su pierna se agarrota por momentos, sus músculos se ponen más y más rígidos. No cree haber estado tan cerca de una serpiente nunca.

Él hace el trabajo rápidamente, encontrando la cabeza, presionando su pulgar en la parte superior de la misma y envolviendo los dedos alrededor de la línea de la mandíbula. La serpiente sisea, pero parece paralizada e imposibilitada para morder. Retuerce el cuerpo, y se sacude en un vano intento de soltarse, lo que permite a Gale desenrollarla fácilmente de su pierna.

Katniss da varios pasos hacia atrás al sentirse liberada, sin apartar la vista del reptil.

Gale está a punto de rebanarle la garganta, antes de colocar el cuchillo en su cinturón y lanzar al bicho a algún lugar del bosque.

Ella le observa caminar hacia el jabalí de nuevo. Cuando se para, encorva los hombros, y aún así supera el metro ochenta. No se había fijado en su estatura o en su complexión estos últimos días, pero es algo difícil de ignorar en ese instante. Quieto, frente a ella, sus ojos solo alcanzan su pecho, y tiene que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para poder encontrarse con los de él.

"Gracias", dice, un poco más bajo de lo que le gustaría.

"No me des las gracias", dice él. "Siempre te cubro la espalda, ¿recuerdas?". _Incluso si no te importa, _ni que decir tiene; piensa Gale.

Katniss no está segura de que hacer, y ve como se aleja de ella y comienza a caminar hacia la playa. Se queda mirando su espalda mientras le sigue, apreciando como se mueve bajo el peso del jabalí, y el peso de muchas otras cosas.

"No estaba mintiendo", dice ella después de un momento.

Él se detiene ante sus palabras.

"¿Seguro que quieres darme toda esa esperanza, Katniss?", pregunta un poco derrotado.

Sus palabras la dejan sin aliento, antes de darse cuenta de que… tal vez lo que él quiere en realidad es lo que solían tener. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que nunca se lo ha dicho abiertamente. Tal vez estaba implícito en todo su discurso de anoche, pero no le ha dicho una sola palabra directamente, o con honestidad.

¿Es ese pensamiento, esa idea, ese deseo – algo que le asusta?, ¿algo que no quiere saber, para no tener que reconocerlo?. ¿Es ella realmente tan temible?.

Gale se vuelve para mirarla cuando ella no contesta, y sus ojos son profundamente oscuros, gris carbón. Sugieren algo, algo que trata de ocultar. Ella puede verlo a través de esa mirada tan directa e inflexible. Mantiene una postura a la defensiva, y ella se pregunta si lo que él está buscando es un _no _que deje intacta la situación entre ellos.

¿Por qué no quiere que ella le dé solo una idea para trabajar? Una base, una noción, un principio… _Esperanza_, ¿por qué él no iba a querer eso?. Sólo un asidero; un pretexto que les de la oportunidad de mejorar su relación.

Es curioso, porque ella lo hace. Ella lo quiere – quiere esa esperanza. Está allí, flotando, y ella lo siente entre ellos, en ese bosque, dentro de ese escudo protector de ramas y hojas. Está ahí, y su fuerza es enorme.

Pero no puede decir si él lo siente o no. Desde luego, actúa como si no lo hiciese. Y no está segura si lo que ella percibe en su interior es decepción o alivio. Hace tanto tiempo que no siente ninguna de las dos que es difícil diferenciarlas.

"Puedes llamarme Catnip", se escucha decir a sí misma.

Gale siente el impacto en sus oídos. Los ojos de Katniss son ilegibles, y su propia determinación esta desmoronándose por momentos. Mirarla, a pocos pasos de distancia, con sus ojos tan abiertos y desgarradores, le hace flaquear. No sabe lo que ella está pensando, y está asustado de aventurarse en lo desconocido; más allá de lo que ya tiene. Ella es lo primero – siempre será lo primero. No hay manera de colocar sus deseos por delante de ella otra vez.

Tiene demasiado miedo de lo que pasará si lo hace.

Gale aparta la vista. "¿No era _amargada_ un sustituto agradable?".

Ella casi sonríe a su provocación, no importa que el vacío haga eco entre ellos. "No".

Él cierra los ojos por un momento e inhala por la nariz. "Muy bien, entonces", dice. "Lo que tú desees, Catnip".

Y por alguna extraña razón, allí, sobre la cálida arena de la playa, el apodo resiste el peso de los años. Se encuentra a sí misma anhelando que lo haga, que pueda volver a llamarla así. Y en esta ocasión, aleja a su mente de la mentira. Esta vez, se deja creer en sus sentimientos.

* * *

Una vez que regresan a casa de Annie, Finn se pone como loco con el jabalí, tirando de la tela del pantalón de Gale mientras caminan hacia la puerta. Cuando Annie les ve, rápidamente les detiene y les obliga a salir.

"Eso no va a entrar en mi casa", exclama. "Lo pondré en el congelador una vez que lo destripéis".

"¿Destriparlo?, dice Katniss, arrugando la nariz.

"La carne es como el pescado", anuncia Annie, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. "Sólo más masiva e inconveniente".

Gale pone los ojos en blanco mientras Katniss levanta las cejas. "¿Está la mesa aún en el cobertizo?", pide, rotando sobre sus talones.

Annie sonríe. "Sí. Debería estar limpia".

"¿Debería?"

"La uso para los peces realmente grandes", dice Annie, sacudiendo la cabeza y esquivándoles para ir al cobertizo. De espaldas a ellos, dice: "No os preocupéis, la limpié el otro día".

"Si tu lo dices, Annie".

Gale y Katniss la siguen. Finn va a su lado, haciendo todas las preguntas que se le ocurren sobre el jabalí. El niño finalmente se adhiere a la creencia de que sólo Gale había podido derribarlo, y no piensa, ni por un segundo, que Katniss fuese capaz de matarlo con una sola flecha.

Katniss no trata de refutar sus afirmaciones, sólo echa un vistazo a Gale, vacila un poco y sonríe.

Al llegar al cobertizo, Gale coloca el jabalí a un lado de la mesa. Suspira, y mira a Annie, que está encendiendo todas las luces disponibles de la habitación.

"Los cuchillos más grandes están en esa pared lateral", dice señalándolos. "Los cambié de sitio desde la última vez que estuviste aquí. Y podéis usar esa gran pila para limpiar toda la sangre. Cuando hayáis acabado, ponedlo en esas bolsas. Annie apunta con el dedo hacia un extremo de la mesa, con rollos de papel transparente y bolsas de plástico. "Una vez que todo esté limpio y empaquetado, me lo lleváis y yo buscaré un sitio en el congelador para ello".

"Siempre tienes que obligarme a trabajar, ¿verdad?", Gale pregunta a Annie, aunque su tono es burlón. Annie simplemente se encoge de hombros.

"Prefiero el pescado. Además, no puedo dejarte sentado sin hacer nada todo el día. ¿Qué clase de anfitriona sería?", dice sonriendo, mientras escolta a Finnick fuera de la habitación. El niño protesta en voz alta.

"Nada de _peros_, Finnie. Este es un trabajo que estos dos deben hacer solos", le dice Annie. En seguida sus ojos buscan a Gale. "¿Verdad, Gale?".

La mirada que ella le da contiene un montón de sugerencias implícitas, y eso le pone nervioso – o ansioso. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que una tarea le puso nervioso por última vez. Cuando vio a Katniss después de tanto tiempo – cree que habría estado nervioso, si todo no hubiera sucedido tan rápido, y si él no hubiera estado con la guardia tan baja.

Echa un vistazo fugaz a Katniss. Luego mira al jabalí sobre la mesa, y al cuchillo en su cinturón.

"Bien", dice lentamente. "Este trabajo puede ser un poco complicado para ti, Finn".

Él niño va a protestar de nuevo, pero Annie le obliga a salir del cobertizo y cierra la puerta.

Y de repente, están solos los dos, de nuevo. Excepto que esta vez es diferente.

Gale envuelve las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos antes de sacar el cuchillo de su cinturón. Mira a Katniss.

"¿Has troceado un animal antes?".

Ella pone los ojos en el jabalí. "¿Cuenta el pollo?".

Él suelta una pequeña carcajada. "Puede. Este tiene algunas piezas diferentes". Vacila antes de decir: "Si no quieres hacer esto, no tienes por qué – ".

"No", le interrumpe. "Quiero hacerlo".

Gale la mira por un segundo, después coloca la punta del cuchillo sobre el pelo del jabalí, "Está bien. En primer lugar, hay que despellejarlo".

"¿Has hecho esto muchas veces?", pregunta observando sus manos.

"Algunas", responde. "Annie me obliga cada vez que traigo algo a su casa".

"¿No le gusta la carne?".

"Sí le gusta", dice él, descartando pedazos de piel a un lado. "Pero nunca la compra. Tengo la sensación de que sólo le gusta ponerme a trabajar".

"¿Y eso por qué?".

Gale sonríe con suficiencia. "Hace tiempo que renuncié a averiguar el funcionamiento interno de Annie".

Katniss presencia cómo termina de eliminar la piel. Como después lo levanta, y lo lleva a la pila, cortándolo por la zona del vientre y usando el chorro de agua para ayudar a drenar la sangre.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?", Katniss dice en voz alta desde el otro lado del cobertizo.

"Puedes ayudarme cuando lo descuartice. ¿De acuerdo?".

Es apropiado que el jabalí no sea muy grande. El drenaje no necesita mucho tiempo, y Gale lo tiene sobre la mesa en cuestión de minutos. Hace caso omiso de los cuchillos de la pared, optando por el propio. Es lo suficiente grande para terminar el resto de la tarea.

Mira de reojo a Katniss antes de decir: "Podemos empezar por separar los órganos", y la expresión de su compañera hace que tenga que ocultar una risa floja. "Creo que hay unos guantes en ese cajón".

"Ella levanta la vista hacia él. "¿Tú vas a usarlos?".

"No".

"Entonces yo tampoco".

Él levanta las cejas. "Como quieras", dice en tono escéptico.

Katniss no tiene muy claro por qué renunció a los guantes, además de querer mantenerse a la par que Gale. La extracción de los órganos de un jabalí es mucho más viscosa y desagradable de lo que esperaba.

"¿Quieres sacar el hígado?", le pregunta, después de haber descartado las vísceras que no son comestibles. Ella quiere decir que no, pero no es necesario porque una mueca se dibuja por si sola en su cara.

"Puedo alcanzarte una bolsa para ponerlo".

Gale tuerce el gesto. "Nunca has superado tu fobia a este tipo de cosas, ¿verdad?".

Katniss arruga las cejas mirándole. "Me gusta venderlo, no su carnicería. Y no lo tengo fobia".

"¿Así que no tienes miedo del hígado?", le dice. Entonces lo suelta sobre sus manos. Ella inconscientemente las abre para sujetarlo. Ni siquiera había visto cómo lo sacaba.

Katniss da un chillido, soltando el hígado y dejando que rebote sobre la mesa.

Fulmina rápidamente a Gale con los ojos, pero se ablanda al ver su sonrisa. Es amplia y fácil, una de esas que no tienes que pensar. Trata de no mirarle fijamente, por si él se da cuenta y se detiene.

"No tengo miedo", ella se esfuerza por mirar la víscera. "¡Eso ni siquiera ha sido justo!".

"No eres muy convincente"

"Me has pillado desprevenida", dice ella, mirándole enfáticamente mientras agarra el hígado y lo sostiene a la altura de los ojos de Gale. "¿Ves?, estoy bien".

Él levanta las manos y da un paso hacia atrás. "Vas a necesitar más que eso para convencerme por completo, Catnip".

La palabra se desliza en su boca más fácilmente de lo que imaginaba. Y a pesar de que ahora tiene permiso para usarla, él aún siente que es algo peligroso, como si de repente ella pudiera cambiar de idea y convertirlo en puntos en su contra.

Ella no lo hace. En cambio, le da una pequeña sonrisa que aplaca algunos de sus nervios. Otros multiplican su intensidad.

Él se desplaza y actúa como si estuviera centrado en el jabalí. "Lo próximo será el estómago".

Siguen igual hasta que el jabalí está completamente limpio y vacío. Gale le enseña a hacer algunos de los cortes básicos, como el del lomo, o el jamón. También le muestra de dónde sale el tocino, aunque no está seguro de que ella esté muy ansiosa por aprenderlo.

Permite que ella seccione algunas partes, y vuelve a sonreir cuando su concentración supera sus tendencias aprensivas. Los cortes de carne no están mal, tampoco. La felicita por ellos.

"No es más que carne. Aún podría cocinarse incluso si lo hubiera hecho mal", dice ella en respuesta.

"Pero su sabor es aún mejor si se corta bien. Has hecho un buen trabajo".

Ella agacha la cabeza, y le da las gracias.

Limpian la habitación lo mejor que pueden, tomando las partes que van a darle a Annie, y descartando las otras.

"Supongo que haré esto para cenar", dice Annie mientras separa el lomo del jabalí, colocándolo sobre la mesa, después de haber guardado el resto en la nevera.

Había pasado más tiempo del que Gale pensaba; el reloj marca alrededor de las 6:30. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado cazando o cuánto habían tardado en descuartizar el jabalí?, ¿dos horas, tres?.

Echa un vistazo a Katniss desde la puerta de la cocina. Ella se ha establecido en el sofá, acurrucada en un extremo y con ropa limpia. Finn está sentado en una silla cercana, con el mando del televisor en las manos. La pantalla emite servicios informativos.

Gale baraja sus opciones y entra en la habitación, sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá. El sitio del medio, tiene que admitir, es bastante tentador.

Finn, al verle, inmediatamente pierde el interés por la T.V. Salta de la silla y ocupa el espacio entre ellos.

"¿Por qué no me dejaste ir contigo?", es su primera pregunta mientras le mira fijamente a los ojos. "Yo soy fuerte, también".

"Sé que lo eres", dice Gale, revolviéndole el pelo. "Pero es un lugar muy peligroso. Incluso para mí".

"¿En serio?", pregunta. Su voz suena incrédula.

"Sí", dice Gale. "Pero prometo que te llevaré, uno de estos días".

Finnick frunce el ceno en su dirección. "Dices eso todos los años".

"Finnick", dice, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tienes cinco años. Habrá tiempo de sobra para hacerte más fuerte. Tal vez algún día, incluso serás capaz de darme una paliza".

"Puedo darte una paliza ahora mismo", exclama, cambiando de cojín de un brinco y dando puñetazos a Gale sobre el hombro con todas sus fuerzas.

Gale mueve los brazos para protegerse, actuando como si Finn realmente le estuviera haciendo daño. "Au, Finn, eso duele".

Finn se ríe de él, abalanzándose a su regazo. Gale le agarra de los lados y ambos giran cayendo al suelo. Finn chilla de la sorpresa y hace extraños gritos mezclados con carcajadas. Katniss les sonríe mientras ruedan por la alfombra.

A Gale no parece importarle que el crio trepe por su espalda y le agarre del pelo. Se da la vuelta y hace gritar y reír más a Finnick, empujándole sobre el suelo, y haciéndole cosquillas en los costados.

Annie se pasa por la habitación poco después de que comience el ruido, con las manos en las caderas y diciendo: "Chicos, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que deciros que no se puede jugar a peleas en la sala de estar?. Vais a rayar la madera del piso".

Ellos no parecen oírla.

"Katniss, ¿Cómo has podido dejar que hagan esto?", pregunta Annie. "Ya no se puede confiar en nadie".

Katniss levanta la vista hacia ella. "Lo siento. Se están divirtiendo".

Ella da a Katniss una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a los muchachos unos momentos hasta que les separa llevándose a Finnick a la cocina.

"Vosotros dos podéis jugar más tarde, fuera de casa, gracias". Dice mirando a Gale mientras se gira

"Deja de actuar como una madre, Annie", exclama Gale en voz alta desde el suelo.

"Alguien tiene que ser responsable", dice ella en respuesta. Su voz hace eco desde la cocina.

Gale sonríe calladamente a eso, cerrando los ojos y extendiendo los brazos a sus lados. Katniss aprovecha la oportunidad para mirarle – con el pelo alborotado, y una breve sonrisa de bienestar apareciendo en su rostro. En realidad él nunca había parecido un muchacho – siempre tenía la apariencia de un hombre, desde el día en que se conocieron. No había nada que sacase el niño que llevaba dentro, y no hay mucho que le ayude a eso ahora. Sin embargo, puede que tenga el aspecto más joven que jamás le haya visto, tumbado sobre la alfombra arrugada, en medio de la madera oscura del suelo.

Le contempla hasta que él pone las manos detrás de la cabeza y abre los ojos al techo. Vuelve la cabeza para mirarla, y ella aparta los ojos, buscando los titulares en las noticias de la T.V.

"¿Tienes cosquillas?".

Ella pestañea hacia él. "¿Qué?".

"Cosquillas", repite. "¿Las tienes?".

Ella levanta una ceja. "Si las tuviera, ¿crees que te lo diría?".

Él sonríe con condescendencia."Probablemente no", dice. "Pero no te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada". Mira de nuevo hacia el techo. "Me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca lo supe".

La frase pone una nota triste dentro de ella. Se muerde el labio. "Una pocas, supongo. No me han hecho cosquillas desde que papá murió, creo".

La idea le extraña. El pensamiento le sacude. "¿Quieres decir que Peeta y tú no os hacéis cosquillas el uno al otro?".

Ella arquea las cejas. "En realidad, no. Tampoco creo que hayamos pensado mucho en eso".

"Ah", dice él, sin saber que más decir. Tal vez siempre les imaginó siendo más… no lo sabe. Tal vez dio por hecho un montón de cosas acerca de ellos durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos. La vida de Katniss había sido tan intocable hasta ahora.

"¿Tienes cosquillas?", pregunta ella, después de unos momentos. Él vuelve los ojos hacia ella para verla mirándole de nuevo.

"Algunas…", él empieza. "En el estómago. Y si agarras justo aquí", dice, indicando el área justo encima de la rodilla. "Es lo peor".

"Ese es un lugar extraño", dice ella, con los ojos siguiendo su mano.

"Sí. No me preguntes cómo me di cuenta".

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia él. "¿Cómo te diste cuenta?".

"No lo recuerdo bien. Creo que fue Rory".

"¿Rory?".

"No suenes tan sorprendida", le dice. "Actuamos como niños de vez en cuando".

"¿Tú?".

Él entorna los ojos hacia ella hasta que se percata de que es una burla.

"Sí, yo".

"No creo que te haya visto alguna vez menos serio que hoy".

Gale vuelve a contemplar el techo, entrecerrando los ojos en sus pensamientos.

"Apuesto a que podríamos retroceder a un tiempo…", dice arrastrando las palabras y no llega a terminar la frase. "Pensaba que era un tipo bastante divertido, en realidad".

Ella levanta una ceja de nuevo. "¿En serio?".

"Sí, claro", dice clavando los ojos en ella. "¿Qué?. ¿No piensas que lo fuera?".

Ella evita una respuesta impulsiva, y los recuerdos aparecen fácilmente en su memoria. Se ilumina de forma intermitente un pan atravesado por una flecha, el lago y él hundiéndola bajo el agua. Le recuerda tratando de perseguirla a un árbol, y su risa cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó unas cuantas ramas hacia abajo sobre un montón de hojas secas.

Las imágenes están polvorientas y desgastadas. Las ve pasar como una vieja película a través de su mente, pero aún así la fascinan. Hay tantas que deja intactas, solo por temor a que puedan dañarla.

"Sí, le dice. "Pensaba que eras un tipo divertido. Si no fuera así, probablemente no habría pasado tanto tiempo a tu lado".

Él sonríe una pizca a sus palabras, y ella encuentra que le gusta cuando lo hace.

"Estoy seguro de que sólo te agradaba por los conejos que atrapaban mis trampas".

"¿Me estás llamando superficial?"

"Por supuesto que no", dice, pero ella puede detectar el toque de sarcasmo. "No soy un cretino".

"Si no eres un cretino, yo no soy una amargada".

"¿Estás segura?".

Ella agarra la almohada sobre la que se apoyaba, y la lanza a su cabeza. Gale apenas la evade.

"Esto es más aterrador que tus flechas", dice, señalando el cojín.

Ella entorna los ojos. "Sé cómo hacerte cosquillas".

"¿Eso es una amenaza?".

Honestamente, no cree que ella vaya a tocarle por voluntad propia, aunque tiene una mirada desafiante, audaz, en su cara.

"¿Tú qué crees?".

La mente de Gale se queda un poco en blanco ante la idea de sus manos, sus dedos, sobre su estómago. "Yo, emm, lo retiro".

Dice eso un segundo antes de que los labios de Katniss se eleven sobre sus dientes, y una lenta sonrisa perfile su rostro. Después deja escapar una pequeña carcajada.

Gale primero siente un pinchazo en el estómago, luego en el corazón. Se apodera de la almohada y la lanza hacia ella. La golpea en el hombro antes de rebotar en el sofá. Ella le mira fijamente, sus ojos están muy abiertos.

Él se encoge de hombros. "Tu empezaste".

Ella se vuelve de lado, agarra la almohada y se la arroja de nuevo. Esta vez le golpea en la cara.

"Puede que necesitemos más de estas", dice él, recogiendo el objeto en cuestión y bajándolo hasta el pecho.

"No creo que Annie quiera plumas volando por todas partes".

"Tal vez no", dice Gale. "Pero siempre podemos intentarlo cuando no esté cerca".

Suena como si fuera el viejo Gale quien habla, con un toque de rebeldía en el tono. Sólo que esta vez es fácil de llevar. No hay nada oscuro tras sus palabras. Son desenfadadas e inocentes, deslizándose fuera junto a su sonrisa.

Ella le observa durante unos segundos.

"De acuerdo", le dice.

* * *

Hay pocas cosas que Gale no sepa sobre Annie. Por supuesto, él no está seguro acerca de cosas superficiales – como su color preferido, o cómo le gusta vestir. Pero conoce bien los detalles, las variaciones de su estado anímico y su vida familiar con Finn. Además, hay otra cosa que sabe.

Fue otra noche de horas sin dormir. Se había levantado para ir a la cocina, sentarse en uno de los taburetes y beber un vaso de agua. Se dirigía al porche para dar un paseo por la orilla, cuando escuchó la voz de Annie, en algún lugar sobre él. Ella hablaba libremente, con espontaneidad, como si tuviera una conversación con un amigo cercano.

Poniendo más atención, se dio cuenta de ella hablaba a Finnick. El Finnick muerto. Su Finnick.

Se permitió sentarse en una silla y escucharla a escondidas – a ambos – solo por un minuto. Tenía una conversación íntima, que ya no era íntima en absoluto. Una conversación entre amigos, como un reencuentro, como si Finnick no la hubiera dejado nunca.

Se encontró a sí mismo esperando que Finnick hablase, y contestase a sus preguntas. Para decir algo que ella no había mencionado. Pero él nunca lo hizo.

Y todavía no lo hace.

Gale sale al porche, una vez más, y en silencio cae sobre una silla. Sus oídos recogen las breves pausas en la conversación de Annie. Es un extraño hábito secreto que él ha adquirido, pero hay algo de libertad en hacerlo. Hay libertad en la voz de Annie. Él había tratado de hablar con Prim, en la oscuridad de su habitación, mirando el techo. Pero nunca fue tan abierto, tan libre para permitir que las palabras fluyan como lo hacen en la voz de Annie. La suya siempre era forzada y áspera. Siempre fue difícil pronunciar las palabras; cada vez que lo intentó.

Lo ha dejado por el momento, hasta que las palabras sean más fáciles de decir.

Escucha a Annie hablar sobre Finn, y la vida, y sobre él y Katniss, durante un rato. Luego habla de otras cosas; la playa o las constelaciones que están visibles esa noche. Gale mira el cielo nocturno, e intenta encontrarlas, también.

Vuelve a la cocina un rato más tarde, sólo para ser sorprendido por Katniss sentada en uno de los taburetes de la barra, girando el vaso vació que él dejó.

"Hey", le dice en voz baja, caminando detrás de la barra.

Ella levanta la vista, los ojos delatan su desconcierto. "Hola".

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?", pregunta.

Se encoge de hombros. "A veces el sueño es difícil de conseguir".

"Si", dice él. "Dímelo a mí". Mira el cristal del vaso. "¿Quieres beber algo?".

"Oh, no, gracias. No pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo".

"Está bien", le dice, cogiendo su vaso vacío y llenándolo con agua del grifo para sí mismo. Nota como ella le mira.

"¿Qué?", pregunta.

Ella parpadea, posando los ojos de nuevo sobre la barra. "Nada", le dice. "Sólo estaba pensando".

Si ellos estuvieran hablando en el pasado de esa forma, Gale seguro que no le pediría más.

"¿En qué?".

Ella vacila, colocando un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de su oreja. "Estaba pensando en… Finnick", admite. "Sé que él no te gustaba demasiado, pero yo… lo echo de menos. Y miro a mi alrededor", dice mirando las paredes. "Y es como si pudiera sentirle. Es como si él aún estuviera aquí".

"Es porque él todavía está aquí", dice Gale, tratando de capturar sus ojos. "Él vive dentro de Annie. Siempre está con ella, ya me entiendes".

A pesar de sus miedos, ella le mira. Él sólo puede darle una sonrisa sincera como respuesta.

Respira profundo y niega con la cabeza. "Ojalá… ojalá no pudiera sentirlo. Me gustaría no hacerlo. Sería mucho más soportable, y no tendría que lidiar con…". Ella calla. El dolor empieza a pasarle factura. Nota como los pensamientos golpean su cabeza, y como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. "Con Prim es suficiente".

Él la mira un rato antes de apartar la vista. "Lo sé", dice, apoyándose en la barra frente a ella. "Es muy doloroso. Pero ella está dentro de mí, también. La siento todo el tiempo, y a veces me pregunto si pensar en ella lo suficiente me ayudará a soportarlo mejor".

Ella pasa un dedo sobre el granito. "¿Te ha ayudado?".

"… No", dice él. "Pero los recuerdos pueden hacerme sonreír. Y pensando en ella, todavía veo como era su risa. Y recuerdo como regateaba con Sae algunos de sus mejores artículos. Me acuerdo de un montón de cosas buenas, y prefiero que sea así, antes que olvidarla. ¿No crees?"

Siente el calor de una lágrima deslizarse de su ojo, y bruscamente la limpia con la mano. "No", dice de inmediato. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo y todavía me siento igual. No debería ser así – ella no querría – ".

Gale se estira para poner las manos sobre sus hombros. "Retiro lo dicho, Katniss. ¿Qué diría Prim si supiera qué prefieres olvidar todo el tiempo que pasasteis juntas?".

"Pero ella ya no estará aquí nunca más, Gale". Sus ojos brillan por la humedad.

Gale libera una de sus manos, y aprieta la palma con fuerza contra el esternón de Katniss, golpeando su silencio. "Sí", dice. "Ella está aquí".

Otra lágrima cae de sus ojos, luego tres, luego cuatro, todas brusca y repentinamente, como si hubieran estado esperando a que les permitiesen salir.

Gale siente como ella palpita bajo su mano. Quiere consolarla, pero antes ella debe comprender, debe aceptarlo.

"Ella siempre ha estado aquí".

Katniss no aparta los ojos de él. Su respiración es irregular y su corazón se estremece. Una mano temblorosa alcanza y toca la de Gale, y la agarra, y la empuja con más fuerza contra ella.

Se pregunta si eso es lo que se supone que debe hacer; rechazar la ira y tratar de ver más allá. Envolverse en el resplandor de la sonrisa de Prim. Pensar que Finnick está también de alguna forma dentro de Annie. Pensar que ambos, Prim y Finnick, no están tan lejos como ella cree que están.

No libera la mano de Gale hasta que logra detener el llanto. Él le da algunos pañuelos en silencio. Gale no va a decirle que la tristeza desaparecerá, porque no está seguro de que lo haga. Pero le dice lo que sabe con certeza.

"Vas a estar bien, Katniss", dice, porque lo puede ver en ella, a esa chica y a esa mujer fuerte. Lo ve a través de de la rojez de su nariz, y de sus ojos, y de sus mejillas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tiene ninguna duda.

Ella no dice nada, pero le sigue mirando entre los pañuelos. La mirada es mucho más intensa tras sus ojos vidriosos. Él es capaz de mantenerla durante unos segundos, antes de volver los ojos al olvidado vaso de agua. Lo vacía y lo deja en el fregadero.

Permite que ella se recupere durante unos minutos, sin querer dejarla sola. Duda antes de decir: "Voy a volver a la cama. Puedo acompañarte a tu cuarto".

"Estoy bien", dice ella.

El niega con la cabeza. "No, yo…". Luego se detiene para no continuar hablando. "Como quieras".

Camina alrededor de la barra. Lentamente se pone a su lado, y antes de que pueda impedírselo a sí mismo, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Katniss en un abrazo apresurado. Acaricia un momento su nuca antes de soltarla. Todo acaba tan rápido que ella no tiene la oportunidad de reaccionar.

"Buenas noches", dice mientras gira hacia el pasillo. "Te veré por la mañana".

Ella le observa, siguiendo sus movimientos.

"Buenas noches", ella susurra a su espalda.


	15. La acumulación

_Nieva en el Capitolio…_

**Capítulo quince – la acumulación.**

_"__Necesitamos el __impulso __para sentirnos vivos,__  
__el mundo parece más tranquilo._

_Todo esto se ha vuelto demasiado fuerte,__  
__me gustas __más cuando __no haces ningún sonido "__ – __Kimbra__, the build up._

* * *

Como es habitual, Gale ya está despierto a las cinco de la mañana siguiente. Se ata los cordones y va a correr por toda la línea de costa, deseando alcanzar a ver la salida del sol. Los oscuros días de invierno se les echan encima, y el cielo está totalmente opaco durante el entrenamiento.

Vuelve a casa para tropezar con Annie ya levantada y preparando el desayuno – junto a Katniss, para su gran sorpresa. Finnick no está a la vista. Está casi seguro de que son sus pequeños ronquidos los que se escuchan en la habitación de al lado.

"¿Has estado corriendo otra vez?", pregunta Katniss al verle entrar. Annie va hacia la nevera y le lanza una botella de agua.

"Gracias", dice a Annie. Luego se dirige a Katniss; "Sí. Todos los días".

"Deberías habérmelo dicho".

"¿Querías venir?".

"Claro", ella se encoge de hombros. "No puedo parecer una enclenque delante del Equipo, ¿verdad?".

Gale sonríe. "Supongo que no. Lo siento".

El día no es muy diferente al anterior. Gale tiene que ir a una reunión más después del desayuno, y Katniss trata de asumir el rol de Gale y empuja a Finnick a hablar con ella un poco más. Eso requiere un tiempo, y a veces, se queda sin cosas que decir. Pero Annie, cuando no está ocupada con las tareas de la casa, anima al pequeño a continuar la conversación.

Cuando Gale está de vuelta, encuentra a Finnick y a Katniss en el sofá; Finn acurrucado a su lado, y ella, con un brazo colgando precariamente sobre la alfombra. Su respiración profunda es lo único que le dice que están dormidos. Suspira al verlos, deseando poder unirse a ellos. El agotamiento se acumula detrás de sus ojos, pero su mente no le permitirá dormir. Realmente necesita echar un vistazo a esos documentos que le han entregado los representantes del 4, tiene que firmar algunos acuerdos menores, y enviar una copia a Paylor, otra a los ejecutivos del Capitolio, y…

Entra en la habitación, sentándose sin hacer ruido en una de las sillas. Se hunde contra el respaldo y trata de relajarse. Vuelve a mirar a la pareja en el sofá, y sonríe abiertamente a la forma caótica en la que se han quedado dormidos. No parece muy confortable, por cómo las rodillas de Katniss se flexionan y por cómo Finnick está retorcido. Pero su aspecto es relajado y tranquilo. ¿Qué le habría dicho Katniss a Finn para persuadirlo de que abrazarse es una buena idea?. Tal vez por fin, ella le a yudo a darse cuenta de que los piojos realmente no existían.

Vuelve los ojos ante el pensamiento. Supone que no hay nada como las caricias de una mujer, después de todo.

Se acomoda hacia atrás en la silla, y mueve los ojos a la T.V, antes de intentar cerrarlos con el sosegado arrullo del boletín de noticias.

Entonces suena el teléfono.

Sobresaltado, lo saca de su chaqueta tan rápido como puede, mirando a Katniss y a Finn. El sueño de Katniss es el único que se ve resentido por el ruido.

"¿Hola?", gruñe al auricular.

"Gale. Gracias a Dios que no estás en una reunión. Escucha. Te necesitamos de vuelta aquí. Cuanto antes".

Es Jack. Y en comparación con las otras miles de veces que le ha llamado, parece preocupado. Su agotamiento se desvanece de inmediato, y se apresura a ponerse derecho.

"¿Qué va mal?" .

"Algo… está sucediendo entre la gente. En el centro. Una chica se ha subido a una tarima. Hay una muchedumbre a su alrededor"

Gale camina fuera de la sala, cuando las palabras de Jack le detienen. No parece muy peligroso. O preocupante. Se frota los ojos.

"Eso suena bastante ordinario".

"No, no me has dejado terminar. Es como… si hubiera algo en el aire. Podemos sentirlo. Y la gente. Algunos tienen los ojos en blanco; sin expresión. Y déjame decirte, Gale, que es jodidamente espeluznante. Parecen robots".

Gale suspira. "¿Cómo es posible?".

"No lo sé. Por eso es tan extraño. ¿Ingeniería de feromonas?. ¿Atmósfera toxicológica?. Estamos barajando todo tipo de teorías por aquí".

La frustración de Gale aumenta. "¿Qué tal si preguntáis a la chica de la tarima y dejáis de hacer conjeturas improbables?".

"… Esa es la cosa", dice Jack con acritud. "No podemos acercarnos a menos de un radio de 5 metros"

"¿Campos de fuerza, ahora?", dice Gale, sarcástico. "Genial".

"Limítate a aparecer por aquí, Gale", dice Jack, que también comienza a sonar irritado. "Ella está empezando a hablar de los medios necesarios para la destrucción, y algunas personas están de acuerdo".

"Bien", dice Gale, apoyado contra una pared. "Subiré en el próximo tren con destino al Capitolio".

"Estupendo", dice Jack, pero no suena agradecido. "Llámame cuando llegues". Luego cuelga.

Gale empuja el teléfono dentro del bolsillo, frotándose el cuello. Está agarrotado por la tensión, y eso es una advertencia. No debe permitir que los disturbios le molesten en exceso – sólo son unos rebeldes con armas más sofisticadas. Puede que hayan conseguido tecnología pre-revolucionaria, pero eso es un inconveniente menor.

_Estúpidos contratos_; piensa. _Estúpidos maniacos rebeldes. Estúpida Katniss._

Una mano aterriza sobre su hombro. "¿Gale?".

Él se sobresalta, girando sobre sí mismo. Katniss inmediatamente levanta la mano, llevándola hacia su pecho.

"Oh, lo siento", le dice.

Él zarandea la cabeza, para librarse de sus pensamientos. "Supongo que tú también puedes ser sigilosa".

Su broma cae en saco roto y ella solo le mira preocupada. "¿Ese era Jack?".

"Sí, era él"

"¿Qué te ha dicho?. ¿Tenemos que irnos?".

Gale ve la decepción es su rostro, y se da cuenta de que a ella realmente le ha llegado a gustar ese lugar. Está acostumbrado a ser el portador de malas noticias, pero su cara es distinta a las que ha tenido que decepcionar antes. Eso lo hace un poco más duro.

"Hay ciertos disturbios en el centro del Capitolio. Me necesitan allí tan pronto como sea capaz de llegar. Voy a tener que llamar a la estación de tren para preguntar por los horarios y comprar nuestros billetes". Un pensamiento le paraliza cuando ella vuelve la cabeza para mirar a Finnick, que duerme en el sofá.

"Va a estar molesto".

Gale se pasa la mano por el pelo. "Siempre lo está", dice. "Sabes, si realmente te gusta estar aquí, podrías… bueno, podrías quedarte. Durante un tiempo".

Ella vuelve a mirarle, sus ojos se han ampliado. "¿Qué?"

Gale se encoge de hombros. "Yo siempre puedo volver una vez que todo esté en calma", dice, haciendo una pausa. "A menos que te sientas con ganas de volver a casa".

Las palabras duelen al pronunciarlas, pero no se arrepiente de haberlas dicho. Ha pasado más que suficiente tiempo de calidad con ella.

Katniss arruga las cejas. "Yo… yo no…".

"No vas a herir mis sentimientos", dice él, más débil de lo que querría. "Además, yo no te controlo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras".

Ve cómo los ojos de Katniss se mueven rápidamente alrededor de la casa, recorriendo todos los cachivaches de las paredes. Ella se gira y vuelve a mirar a Finnick, luego vuelve la cabeza hacia él. "Gale – ".

"Piensa en ello", dice, alejándose unos pasos y caminando hacia la puerta principal. "Tengo que llamar a la estación".

Katniss le observa cerrar la puerta y ve su silueta a través de la cortina de la ventana.

Es su oportunidad de escapar. Así de simple. Así de fácil. Él le está dando la oportunidad de volver atrás, aunque no sabe si él quiere que lo haga o no.

Y siendo honesta, puede decir que se siente un poco mejor. Todavía hay esa tristeza incomprensible, y todo el dolor que deja a su paso. Ayer por la noche fue como un amargo despertar de emociones, y lágrimas. Pero trató de recordar cada detalle de la cara de Finnick, su sonrisa, su encanto natural, su feliz, aunque breve, vida junto a Annie. Todo lo que había mantenido bajo llave. Es curioso como ella llegó a apreciarle y a considerarle un amigo, en las peores circunstancias. Le había diluido en su memoria inconscientemente, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Prim está aún fuera de su alcance, en muchos aspectos, pero es un comienzo.

Por lo tanto… ella podía ir a casa, si quería. Tal vez podría estar bien. Siente que puede sonreír a Peeta con más facilidad.

¿Era todo tan sencillo?. ¿Era una sola semana todo lo que ella necesitaba?. Aún se pregunta si lo ha recuperado. Lo que sea que perdió por dentro.

Desplaza el peso de su cuerpo, mirando de nuevo a Finnick, luego a la puerta principal. Se dirige rápidamente a la entrada.

"Gale", grita. "Voy a ir contigo".

Él la mira de arriba a abajo, como si la estuviera evaluando, y necesita un momento para dejar de pestañear frente a ella.

"Ehh, sí, lo siento. Voy a necesitar dos billetes, en lugar de uno. Gracias".

Cuelga a quién sea que está al otro lado del teléfono. "¿Quieres volver al Capitolio?".

Ella sonríe débilmente. "Ya has reservado los billetes".

"No importa", dice él, con los ojos en la acera. "Katniss", vacila. "Sabes que puedes marcharte cuando quieras. Nada te retiene aquí, excepto tú misma. Ni siquiera Peeta".

Ella se queda mirando la dura línea de su mandíbula. "Lo sé", dice. "Y aún así, voy a ir contigo".

La mirada de Gale es indescifrable.

"Está bien. Recoge tus cosas, yo voy a hablar con Annie. El tren sale en veinte minutos".

Salen hacia la estación rápidamente. Las despedidas son breves y abruptas, aunque la naturaleza tranquila y complaciente de Annie ayuda a calmar el alboroto y la decepción de Finnick.

Vuelven a tener un compartimento del tren para ellos solos, lo que hace que Katniss retome sus conjeturas sobre la condición de Gale con el Gobierno. Ya no hay mesa para el buffet, y el habitáculo parece más pequeño que el anterior. Terminan por no estar muy lejos el uno del otro. Katniss mirando la ciudad a medida que se alejan; Gale, a su lado, contemplando ocioso la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

"Siento haber tenido que dejar a Finnick tan pronto", dice ella minutos después, apartando los ojos de la ventana.

"Yo también", responde Gale. "Me quedaré más la próxima vez".

Ella dobla las manos en su regazo. "Avísame cuando vengas a visitarles".

"Muy bien", dice él. "Lo haré".

Katniss echa una ojeada a la alfombra, se siente un poco avergonzada. "Y gracias… por lo de anoche. Estaba… pasaba por un momento difícil – "

"Ya te lo he dicho", la interrumpe. Te cubro la espalda. Cuando pienso que vas a hacer algo absurdo, o estás haciendo algo estúpido, voy a tratar de impedirlo. Incluso si no estás de acuerdo conmigo", dice él. "No tienes que darme las gracias por eso".

Katniss suspira ante sus palabras. "Y tú no tienes que decirme qué debo hacer y qué no. Te daré las gracias cuando quiera".

"Sólo quiero asegurarme de que lo sabes".

"Sí", dice en voz baja después de un momento. "Lo hago".

Hay una pausa en la conversación. Y Gale trata de tomar ventaja sobre ella, extendiéndose a lo largo de varios asientos. Cambia de posición cada poco tiempo, con la intención de ponerse cómodo. Katniss le mira con diversión al ver que no encuentra una postura adecuada para dormir.

"Deberías haber traído una de esas almohadas", se burla, mirando su postura incómoda.

Gale gruñe. "Probablemente no serviría de mucho".

"Nunca se sabe", dice ella. "Se supone que sirven para apoyar la cabeza durante el sueño".

Él la mira con cansancio. "No sabía que podías ser tan sarcástica".

"Debes habérmelo contagiado".

Gale cierra de nuevo los ojos con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. "No sé si eso es bueno o malo".

La cara de Katniss se contrae. Ella tampoco está segura. No está segura acerca de muchas cosas, de repente. Nunca pensó que se sentiría cómoda sentada en un tren camino del Capitolio; con él. Ni mucho menos pensó que él parecería tan dolido y vulnerable, sentado en un tren, yendo al Capitolio. Y ni en un millón de años habría imaginado que podía resultarla atractivo, con el sol iluminando su rostro a través de los amplios ventanales.

Siempre supo que era guapo. Los cuchicheos en la escuela eran suficiente. Los rumores sobre la escombrera le consideraban alguien deseable para ir allí – cuando eran adolescentes – y a veces se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía a las otras chicas del 12 hablar con tanto entusiasmo de los besos y las caricias de Gale.

Tal vez era demasiado chicazo en aquel entonces. No se dio cuenta de la magnitud de las hormonas femeninas hasta… bueno, hasta que apareció Peeta. Sus emociones siempre parecían transitar más profundas que los deseos superficiales, impacientes y fugaces. Le gustaba Gale como amigo, ya nada más. Ella nunca quiso a Peeta. Nunca, hasta que… de manera furtiva y sigilosa, la atrapó. Puede decir con seguridad que la primera vez que sintió deseo, verdadero deseo, por Peeta, fue en esa playa del Quarter Quell. Mezclado con la incertidumbre de no saber si iban a morir, usando hasta el último de sus sentimientos por si no podía hacerlo fuera. Fue instintivo. Sus deseos y sus emociones amplificados por la presión de lo desconocido.

Le habría gustado que Gale estuviera allí en esa primera arena. Lo echaba de menos – y eso le hacía aferrarse a sus recuerdos juntos, y recordarlo le hacía desearlo. No puede decir que nunca se imaginó besando a Gale mientras besaba a Peeta en la cueva, pensando, por primera vez en su vida, qué era lo que se había perdido, por qué todas aquellas chicas parecían tan alteradas.

¿Alguna vez no estuvieron coaccionadas sus emociones por una muerte inminente?. Nunca habían sido normales, nunca había actuado por voluntad propia. Si no hubiera habido Juegos del Hambre, y si no hubiera estado tan preocupada por amar a Peeta; si Gale y ella hubieran continuado siendo amigos… ¿Cuál habría sido el cauce natural de sus sentimientos?. ¿Habría sentido nada en absoluto?.

¿Alguno de ellos dos habría encajado dentro de su corazón?.

"Me estaba preguntando… ¿recuerdas la otra noche en el bar?", dice, mientras observa el océano.

Gale parpadea abriendo los ojos, colocando una mano debajo de su cabeza, y dejando que el otro brazo cuelgue cerca del suelo. "Sí… ¿por qué?".

"Bueno, me di cuenta de que Reeva estaba un poco enfadada…".

Gale sonríe con ironía. "Ella siempre está enfadada por algo".

Frunce ligeramente el ceño, desplazándose para mirarle a la cara. "¿Por qué discutíais?".

La respuesta es tan obviamente simple, que no sabe por qué no la ha resuelto por sí misma. "Por ti".

"¿Qué?".

"Tuve que explicarle nuestra situación de convivencia", dice suspirando. "Fue algo difícil de entender, para ella.

Katniss se estremece ante la idea. "Lo siento".

"No tienes nada que lamentar", le dice, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. "Tenía que suceder con el tiempo".

"Aún así. Yo no… quiero interferir entre vosotros de esa manera".

Hay unos segundos de silencio mientras Gale piensa en qué decir. Reeva siempre ha sido una persona un poco celosa. Le gusta ser el centro de atención. Y Gale se ha preguntado una y otra vez si ella permanece a su lado porque es más difícil conseguir ese tipo de escenario con él. Algunas veces piensa que lo que tienen es solo un juego para ella, aunque otras, piensa que realmente le gusta y ella no sabe cómo manejarlo. Gale entiende lo que es eso, y conoce la inseguridad de no entender donde se sitúan las prioridades de una persona. Un día, seguro de saber que te quieren, y al siguiente, en el limbo absoluto de los sentimientos caóticos.

Él pensó en decirle que no está enamorado de ella, pero hay algo… algo que no puede dejar de lado, en Reeva.

Observa cómo Katniss hace dibujos en el cristal de la ventana.

"No lo haces", contesta. "Ella es siempre impredecible, pero constante en el perdón".

"Ella… no parece de las que perdonan fácilmente", titubea Katniss.

"Le cuesta algunos días", dice él, levantando un hombro para tratar de encogerlo. "Pero acaba por calmarse. Mira, te apuesto cinco pavos a que me llama antes de mañana".

Ella sonríe un poco a eso, pero su preocupación persiste. "No lo sé. Todavía estaré por allí. Aún no me he ido, y no creo que…".

"Escucha, Catnip", dice, tirando de sí mismo para sentarse. "La única razón por la que está celosa es porque no confía en mí contigo tan cerca. Nosotros tenemos… teníamos un pasado, y ella sabe que hemos tenido un pasado". Cuando levanta la vista, evita mirarla a los ojos. "Piensa que todavía tengo sentimientos hacia ti, y que no seré capaz de controlarlos".

_¿Los tienes?, _son las primeras palabras que aparecen en su mente, y no sabe si decirlas en voz alta. ¿No se preocupa por ella ?. ¿No es eso lo que quería decir, con otras palabras, ayer por la noche?.

Aún siente la mano reconfortante sobre su pecho, y su calor, y como ella la retuvo unida a la suya, como si estuvieran adheridas con pegamento.

Ella toma una respiración suave. "¿Todavía tienes sentimientos?".

Él no anticipa la pregunta, pero es bueno en digerirla. No parece molestarle.

"No de ese tipo", responde, mirando al techo. "No de la forma que Reeva piensa que lo hago".

"Ah", dice ella. "Pero aun así…".

Ve algo extraño en los ojos de Gale cuando dice: "Nunca te he odiado, Katniss, si es eso lo que tratas de decir".

Ella le devuelve la mirada penetrante. "Entonces, supongo que era solo yo".

"Sí", dice él. "Sólo tú".

Ella se revuelve intranquila en su asiento, queriendo decírselo desesperadamente… admitir que… ella no quiere odiarle, nunca más. Es extraño que esté tan nerviosa al respecto, y desconcertante como las palabras desafían su lengua.

"¿Y tú y Johanna?", ella suelta en su lugar. Sois algo así como… amigos íntimos. ¿No debería Reeva estar celosa de ella?".

Gale sonríe divertido. "Lo estuvo una vez. Ahora ellas tienden a evitarse la una a la otra".

Katniss tiene que admitir que siente curiosidad sobre ellos, Johanna y Gale; aunque esa no es la dirección que se suponía que la conversación iba a tomar. "¿Por qué?".

"Ni sé si te diste cuenta, pero Johanna realmente no puede ni verla. Y Reeva no puede soportar no gustarle a alguien, así que ambas se ignoran mutuamente.

Lo cierto es que, tal vez ella sí que se dio cuenta. No hubo exactamente una exhibición de afecto en el bar entre ellas.

"Pero, ¿Qué pasa contigo y Johanna?".

Gale la mira. "¿Qué pasa con nosotros?".

Es como si él la estuviera desafiando. Ella está decidida a averiguarlo.

"¿Alguna vez has… has hecho algo con ella?"

"Hacer algo", se ríe. ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿hacerle cosquillas?".

Katniss le mira irritada. "Gale…"

Su broma se consume y su rostro se vuelve grave. "Un poco…"

Los ojos de Katniss se amplían. "¿Un poco de qué?".

"Eres muy curiosa, en la actualidad"

"Siempre he tenido curiosidad", dice ella. Sus dedos buscan automáticamente su trenza, girando alrededor de los dedos algunos mechones sueltos. "Pero nunca pregunté".

Gale cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Parece pensar por unos momentos, mirando de refilón la pequeña cabina en la que se encuentran. "Antes de que Reeva y yo tuviéramos nada serio, a Johanna y a mí nos gustaba pasar tiempo juntos. Fue cuando ella acababa de unirse al Equipo. Y… creo que conectamos. No es de extrañar, supongo. Ambos tenemos muchas cosas en común".

Katniss suelta la goma de su trenza, desliando los extremos, luego trenzándolos de nuevo. "Eso es todo lo que hicisteis".

"No", dice Gale, hundiéndose más en su asiento. "Ella venía a mi casa a veces. Hablábamos. Estábamos allí… para el otro".

Gale espera que ella pueda leer entre líneas. No es como si pudiera decirle exactamente lo que hacían.

Y él puede recordarlo. Recuerda estar tumbado en su cama, con un sol perezoso trazando líneas color naranja sobre la alfombra a través de las persianas. Ella mirándole, a su lado. Su sonrisa. Como le contó todo de sí misma, y como él lo hizo, también. Era íntimo, y agradable. Y era algo que los dos necesitaban, porque al final, ambos se dijeron adiós sin problemas. Ninguno de ellos pidió explicaciones, o esperó más. Les unía algo mutuamente compartido, y Gale puede decir fácilmente que la quería. Aún la quiere.

Son amigos, después de todo. Pero en tiempos de desesperación y sentimientos inconsolables, el sexo es algo que sacia la sed. Johanna, resultó ser tan simple como él – sin restricciones por el miedo a enamorarse de nuevo, sin complicaciones.

Pudo ser más fácil para ella – todo lo que amó había muerto. Pero ese no era el caso de Gale.

Cuando Reeva entró en juego una vez más, fue sencillo dejarlo para ambos. Fue… asombroso como lo resolvieron. Hizo a Gale creer en la amistad con beneficios, aunque él ya estaba habituado a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Crear lazos y romperlos sin un atisbo de consideración. Se había vuelto un profesional en no sentir la gruesa emoción de tener una conexión con alguien, y mantenerla.

Tal vez por eso nunca superó a Katniss del todo. La atrapó tan completamente en su corazón que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho. No hubo besos serios, ni muestras de afecto inmediatas, pero era terriblemente incapaz de quedarse indemne.

Hizo del sexo y de los besos algo trivial, aunque sabe que no lo serían si se tratase de ella, y tal vez, sólo de ella.

Pero esas son cosas que no se deja pensar, al considerar lo qué va a decir a continuación.

"Fuimos muy buenos amigos. Fue sólo eso. Un corto periodo de tiempo en el que… llegamos a conocernos mejor".

"Ahh", dice Katniss, mirando el mechón de pelo entre sus dedos. Gale no puede decir si ella lo entiende. "¿Sabes si a Johanna le gusta Anton?".

Gale sonríe un poco a eso. "Creo que ella tiene miedo de Anton".

"¿Miedo?, ¿Johanna?".

Se ríe. "Miedo en el sentido de que no quiere caer rendida ante él. El compromiso es algo demasiado grande. La negación es más fácil, si sabes cómo jugar con ella.

Katniss cree que ella es muy buena negándose cosas a sí misma. Pero es una mala costumbre, siempre reconcomiéndote con cada pensamiento incierto. Está bastante feliz de estar intentando dejarlo.

"Espero que ella se rinda pronto", dice, mirándole. "Anton es un buen tipo".

"Lo es".

"Me gusta".

Él clava los ojos en ella, frunciendo el ceño. "¿En serio?".

Ella encoge los hombros, "¿por qué no?"

"He oído decir que somos bastante similares".

"Quizá", dice, capturando su mirada. "Quizá por eso me gusta".

Gale se queda atónito por un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza. "No tienes por qué decir algo así".

"No tengo por qué", declara. "Pero es la verdad".

Gale pestañea, sonríe en silencio, y dice: "Eres un caso único, Catnip".

Ella medio sonríe, también.

Los ojos de Gale encuentran el final de su trenza en el asiento de al lado, parte de ella aún a medio hacer, mientras sus dedos entrelazan los mechones juntos de nuevo.

"Deberías dejarte el pelo suelto, alguna vez", dice, renunciando a pensar. Si piensa demasiado acerca de ella en esos momentos…

Su sonrisa se desvanece. "¿Qué?".

"Tu pelo", repite, moviendo el extremo del cabello. "No tienes por qué llevarlo trenzado todo el tiempo".

"Pero siempre lo he llevado así"

Los ojos de Gale brillan como la plata otra vez. Tal vez siempre fueron de ese color y ella solo ha sido capaz de apreciarlo ahora. Está demasiado cerca como para ignorar la fuerza que transmiten.

"Cambiar puede ser positivo", dice él. "Incluso si no te gusta al principio".

Katniss mira la parte de cabello suelto que cuelga en su regazo, enreda los dedos en el. Hace una pausa, levantando los ojos al rostro pasivo de Gale. Comienza de nuevo a trenzar los mechones, aunque la idea permanece entre ellos.

* * *

Está nevando.

Se despierta para encontrar la ventana cubierta blanco y su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gale. Su cuerpo se eleva en el suave murmullo del sueño. Katniss, apresuradamente, la levanta, y se aleja de él. La brusquedad del movimiento le despierta.

Se frota los ojos y vuelve la cabeza hacia ella. Ella decide usar el clima a su favor. "Mira, está nevando".

Gale gira el hombro para recolocarlo, echando un vistazo por la ventana. "Es invierno".

Katniss sacude la cabeza. "Supongo… el Distrito 4 era tan templado. Me recordaba a la primavera".

"El 4 tiende a ser así todo el año. Excepto en verano. Llueve mucho", le dice, estirando los brazos y las piernas. Entonces baja la vista a su hombro, y dice: "Me has babeado".

Katniss aparta los ojos de la ventana, y se le queda mirando, y a su camisa. Siente el impulso de limpiar la mancha oscura de su brazo.

"Esto, lo..", tartamudea. "Lo siento".

Él contempla su desazón durante un segundo más. Luego se echa a reír.

"No sabía que se te caía la baba".

"No lo hace", exclama, para después retractarse. "Bueno, no suele hacerlo".

"¿Debería revisar tus almohadas en el apartamento?".

Su cara permanece roja, aunque más de ira que de vergüenza. O tal vez de ambas cosas. "No he babeado sobre ellas".

"No se seca transparente".

Ella se cruza de brazos. "Entonces no encontrarás ninguna evidencia".

"La de mi camisa es suficiente", dice de vuelta, y para el desconcierto de Katniss, empieza sacársela por la cabeza.

"Gale, que estas… ".

Enrolla la camisa, dejándola en el asiento de enfrente, entes de alcanzar a coger su bolsa. Saca la que llevaba el día anterior para ponérsela. Katniss no está segura de que le guste darse cuenta del aspecto que tiene, medio desnudo.

"Prefiero no usar tu saliva", la informa.

Ella mira su hombro, observa que se ha quitado los puntos. La piel esta enrojecida alrededor de los orificios de curación, pero por lo demás, se ve bastante bien. Se concentra en ellos en lugar de en su pecho, y repara en la cicatriz en su otro hombro, una ligera decoloración de la piel que nunca se fue. Su mente se aleja al día en que Peeta fue rescatado del Capitolio, y no puede creer haber olvidado que Gale había estado en esa misión. Le habían sometido a una cirugía después. Ella no le visitó. Parpadea, y traga saliva moviendo la cabeza a otro lado.

"Tus heridas se han curado", afirma, cuando él comienza a abotonarla.

"Sí", dice mirándola. "No van a dejar cicatriz".

"Nunca quise que quedara una cicatriz".

Él sonríe levemente. "Imagino que no. ¿Por qué me cosiste, de todos modos?". Hace una pausa. "No tenías que hacerlo".

Su mirada es implacable. Katniss busca en la nieve del otro lado de la ventana algún tipo de respuesta.

"No lo sé", comenta con sinceridad. "Tal vez pensé… Bueno, estaba segura de que no volvería a verte, después de aquellos días que estuviste en el Distrito. Fue una especie de… un impulso".

"¿Un impulso?"

"Sí", dice ella, ganando confianza. "Fue algo que sentí que tenía que hacer, después de haberte disparado".

Gale contempla esto por unos momentos, mirándose las botas. Si él siempre actuase siguiendo sus impulsos, probablemente ella estaría en el suelo ahora mismo. O comprometida en su asiento. Una de dos.

"Gracias", termina diciendo. "Quiero decir, no tenías que hacerlo, pero lo hiciste. Así que, gracias".

Ella trata de darle una pequeña sonrisa. Él se la devuelve.

* * *

Cuando salen de la estación, hay un cambio inesperado en la atmósfera. Gale puede notarlo, lo siente, de forma tan repentina como siente la mordedura del viento helado y la nieve. El aire es pesado, como un bochornoso día de verano. Golpea la espalda como rocas colosales, y es incómodo, desapacible. El frío le provoca nauseas.

"¿Gale?", pregunta Katniss en voz baja, arrastrando los pies camino de su apartamento. "¿Qué… qué es lo que pasa?".

Ella puede sentirlo, también. Es como inhalar serrín. Hace que estornude.

"Eso es lo que pretendo averiguar".

"¿Esto es por lo qué te llamó Jack esta mañana?"

"Sí…", dice, mirando a su alrededor. No hay mucha gente, pero los que están parecen ciertamente abatidos y perezosos. Caminan muy lento. Por otra parte, es difícil ver con nitidez con el blanco nebuloso del invierno ondeando por todas partes.

"¿Tú te sientes enfermo?, ella pregunta, agarrándose el estómago.

"Un poco. ¿Estás bien?".

"Estoy bien", dice ella. "Mareada. No es tan malo".

Una vez que llegan a la vivienda, Gale se apresura a coger una gran chaqueta forrada y los guantes que le dio Posy años atrás. Katniss sopla un aliento, sintiéndose exponencialmente mejor. El aire en su apartamento parece intacto. Sus malas sensaciones se desvanecen.

"No salgas de aquí", le dice Gale, de camino a la puerta. "Todo lo que hay fuera, probablemente sea perjudicial para la salud".

Su sarcasmo, de nuevo, piensa ella. Es un poco demasiado bueno en eso. Katniss niega con la cabeza mientras le sigue hasta la puerta. "No creo que tengas que preocuparte porque me vaya a marchar".

Gale se ríe. "Nunca pensé que te oiría decir eso".

Katniss arruga el entrecejo, luego parpadea a sus palabras. "Vaya", dice, tratando de reír también. Le sale un poco débil.

Él abre la puerta, volviéndose para mirarla. "Si necesitas algo, o pasa algo, o cualquier otra cosa, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?".

Ella le mira fijamente, golpeada por su repentina seriedad. Asiente con la cabeza.

"Bueno", dice él, y sonríe. La seriedad se ha esfumado de su cara. "Estaré de vuelta antes de la cena. No quemes la casa en mi ausencia".

No está segura de por qué es tan difícil sonreír de vuelta. Podría ser la puerta abierta, que deja pasar los nervios y la ansiedad. Casi puede ver los dedos larguiruchos del viento arrastrarse en la alfombra, buscando sus botas, filtrándose a través de sus pantalones vaqueros.

"No lo haré", exhala a media voz; se siente preocupada, asustada, por nada en absoluto.

"Bien", dice él. Luego se gira hacia el exterior.

"Ten cuidado", le espeta ella, a toda prisa, antes de que se cierre la puerta.

Él la mira. "No dejes que te afecte. Voy a estar bien", dice simplemente. "Nos vemos en unas horas".

La puerta se cierra, e inmediatamente siente como desaparece el nudo en la garganta. Ella inspira profundo, para limpiar sus pulmones, luego suelta el aire lentamente.

Cuando el reloj marca las siete, ella se encuentra en el sofá, mirando la T.V. Las siete y media. Las ocho.

Mira su teléfono, lo agarra y busca el número de Gale. Luego vuelve a ponerlo sobre la mesa.

_Él está bien. Perfectamente_.

Pero Gale nunca regresa esa noche.

* * *

"¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿ella preguntó por mí?", grita Gale.

Se han atrincherado en una de las unidades de alojamiento subterráneo. Es más que nada una medida de seguridad – un lugar de reunión secreto por si las cosas se ponen difíciles. La mayor parte de los empleados de Paylor han tenido que ser evacuados de otras áreas, debido a la amenaza de bomba en diversos edificios gubernamentales del Capitolio. De alguna forma, alguien consiguió colocar explosivos en todos los lugares en los que Paylor trabaja con regularidad. Al menos, supuestamente.

Es un fastidio, y un inconveniente. Gale tiene los codos apoyados en las piernas. Agarra y tira de su pelo, por la frustración.

"Bueno, no específicamente, y sin preguntar en realidad; pero sí, ella te mencionó", dice Jack, recostándose en su silla. "Algo sobre obligarte a decidir, o una mierda similar. Con su pelo negro y los ojos mirando endemoniados. Ella te tiene ganas. Yo diría que realmente le gustas".

Gale le lanza una mirada asesina.

"Si he visto bien", dice Anton desde la esquina de la habitación. "Ella tenía palomas negras volando a su alrededor durante ciertas partes de su discurso. Cuando hablaba de libertad, y todo eso. Un maldito espectáculo circense".

Gale se cruza de brazos, mirando a Paylor. "¿Llegaste a hablar con ella?".

"Sólo lo que te hemos dicho", dice. "Nos ignoró, mayormente. Las nauseas se hicieron insoportables después de un rato, así que dimos media vuelta".

"¿Y ella estuvo allí subida durante dos horas?", Gale pregunta incrédulo.

"Hubo gente que vomitó", dice Johanna, mirando el hueco que un azulejo roto ha dejado en el suelo. Sus ojos se quiebran ante la idea. "Pero se quedaron allí, como si no pudieran escapar".

"Parecía que les hubieran lavado el cerebro", habla Bolts, con voz ronca. "A cada uno de ellos. Algún tipo de lavado de cerebro personalizado". Aunque a mí no me afectó. No como al resto de la población".

Gale suspira, pasándose la mano por detrás del cuello. "¿Tecnología pre-revolucionaria, entonces?".

"Lo más probable", responde Paylor. "No podemos descartar nada. Es fácil que intenten manipularnos en ese sentido. Hay un sinfín de posibilidades respecto a las cosas que Snow ordenó crear a sus científicos".

_Snow_. Dejo todo repleto de porquería blanca, igual que caspa, igual que harina molida. Igual que la nieve.

"¿Estaba nevando mientras hablaba?", pregunta Gale repentinamente.

"Sí", dice Johanna. "Todo el tiempo. Pero empezó antes de que apareciera ella".

"No importa", dice Gale. "Está en la nieve. De alguna manera. No sé como lo han hecho, pero tiene que estar…".

"No hay manera de que puedan controlar el clima así, Gale", dice Jack. "Quiero decir… a menos que sean Dios, o algo así. Aunque realmente, no confío mucho en el departamento de creencias…".

Gale pone los ojos en blanco."¿No lo hizo en las arenas?. Snow cambiaba el clima a su antojo. Todo el tiempo. Hacía lo que quería, él…".

"Esto no es una arena, Gale", Johanna cambia de postura, bajando los pies de la silla al suelo, con los codos sobre las rodillas. "No sé cómo habrían proyectado algo de esa magnitud en todo el Capitolio".

"Gale se muerde el interior de la mejilla. "Pero, ¿no pudo suceder tan solo en un área determinada?. No tiene porque ser un gran espacio. Sólo unas pocas millas. ¿Ocurrió algo fuera de la ciudad?".

"No estaba nevando, si es a lo que te refieres", dice Anton. "Al menos no en el momento que Jack me llamó".

"Y ninguno de nuestros contactos en los alrededores nos informó de algún tipo de disturbio", añade Paylor. Parece bastante desgastada. "Sólo era aquí".

"Porque es donde está la sede del Gobierno", deduce Bolts, frotándose la poca barba de su perilla. "Pero hace que te preguntes por las dimensiones reales de este grupo".

Un aire denso se expande sobre ellos durante unos minutos.

Johanna patea un pedazo de azulejo en el suelo mugriento."Bien, creo que el grupo lo componen muñequitas", dice rompiendo el silencio. "Chicas. Niñas guapas. Y no creo que sea casual. Esta tenía el pelo negro. La otra el pelo rubio. La próxima podría tener el pelo rojo". Ella mira intencionadamente a Gale. "¿Sabes quien más tiene el pelo rojo?".

Gale aprieta los dientes. No es… que nunca haya considerado la idea. Reeva, con todos sus cambios, podría formar parte de algo así. Haberse acercado al Equipo, conocerles, acostarse con él. Ciertamente – si ella tuvo la determinación de infiltrarse en el grupo, de tener su absoluta lealtad, Gale tiene la sensación de que podía haberlo hecho.

Pero no está seguro. Y la certeza es clave.

"Ellas pueden formar parte de un show", dice Gale. "Siempre hay un cerebro detrás de este tipo de cosas. Si es un grupo lo suficientemente organizado, podría haber gente implicada entre las personas que nos rodean".

Gale busca a Paylor con la mirada. Piensa en los antiguos asesores de Coin que ahora forman parte del Equipo de Gobierno.

Gale nunca confió demasiado en Coin, para empezar. Era astuta, pero incauta. Un pseudo-gobernante tratando de tomar las riendas de la autoridad Snow. Terminó por lograr que todo el mundo le odiase, aunque eso no era complicado. Pero ella lo quería todo – su poder y su castillo – para ser una reina. Según pasaban los meses, y la Guerra, Gale casi podía sentir su ambición cada vez que le llamaba a su oficina. Pronto ella empezó a resquebrajarse. Comenzó a mostrar todas esas cosas que al principio fue tan buena ocultando. Los breves destellos en sus ojos. Los giros en su sonrisa.

Se siente estúpido por no ser capaz de darse cuenta a tiempo. Aunque nadie parecía advertirlo, tampoco. La Guerra es una distracción muy intensa. Y uso eso a su favor. ¿Quién podía predecir que Snow era un chivo expiatorio en el plan de Coin?.

Han hablado de esto antes, el Equipo. Y han hablado de cómo nada de eso puede volver a suceder. No puede volver a colocarse demasiado poder en pocas manos. Su distribución debe ser regulada, y hay que investigar a cualquier sospechoso, y despacharlo, de forma rápida y limpia.

Han hecho un buen trabajo asegurando la lealtad de todos los que rodean a Paylor, sus asesores, sus consejeros. Pero Gale no descarta que el cerebro del grupo trabaje para ella, en corazón del Capitolio. ¿Podría ser un voluntario?. Alguien que actúe desde dentro, pero no directamente con ella. No lo suficiente cerca como para mirar por encima del hombro de Paylor. Eso sería demasiado tentador. Tendría que tener mucho autocontrol, viendo a Paylor a diario, sin hacer ningún movimiento para intentar matarla.

Estos rebeldes eran diferentes. Habían demostrado ser pacientes y tener una estrategia bien planificada. Pero incluso Gale veía los defectos de un plan así.

"No creo que se trate de un asesor, Paylor", dice Anton. Su bota golpea rítmicamente la pared sobre la que se apoya. "Esos tipos tienen temple, pero no tanto. Y les gusta el dramatismo. Les gusta dejarnos ver que podemos ser nosotros los perdedores en esta ocasión".

"No podemos descartar a nadie", dice ella lacónicamente.

Gale mira a Anton, y Antón comparte su mirada. Una Paylor nerviosa es una Paylor vulnerable, y es complicado lograr que ella se estrese por nada.

"Puedo tenerte vigilada, si quieres", dice Antón, inclinando la cabeza contra la pared. "Cuatro ojos ven más que dos".

Paylor vuelve la cabeza hacia Anton, y entrecierra los ojos, pensando.

"No es una mala idea", dice ella, lentamente. "Pero nunca he necesitado que ninguno de vosotros me guardéis la espalda antes".

"Más vale prevenir que curar", vocea Jack. "Nadie te quiere en la línea de fuego, Paylor".

"Sería una estupidez no ser cautelosos", dice Johanna. "Además, Panem te necesita. ¿Quién ocuparía tu puesto?. Ten por seguro que yo no".

"Ninguno de nosotros", dice Bolts. "Si me necesitas, sólo dímelo"

"O a mí", añade Johanna.

"O a mí", dice Gale.

Paylor, aunque no se sorprende, les da a todos una breve sonrisa.

"No esperaba menos", dice, con autoridad. "Ahora, tenemos que ir más allá de lo que sabemos. Todavía es poco, pero hay evidencias suficientes de que están usando tecnología peligrosa, y cara".

"Y que las chicas se han vuelto salvajes", apuntilla Jack. "Literalmente. Si no estuvieran tan empeñadas en hacernos saltar por los aires, me follaría a todas ellas".

Johanna le golpea. "A nadie le importa, Jack".

"Gale", empieza Paylor, haciendo caso omiso de ellos dos. "Mantén un ojo sobre Reeva. Nunca se sabe".

"Sí, lo sé".

"Indaga un poco con ella. Inicia una simple conversación sobre el tema, haz que vea que estás preocupado. A ver donde te lleva".

"Lo haré".

"Bolts", Paylor continúa. "Busca el nombre de Dione. Averigua si se articula con la mitología de Calypso".

"¿Dione?", pregunta Gale.

"La joven de pelo negro", Jack abre la boca. "Ella dio su nombre cuando estaba sobre la tarima".

"Ahh. ¿Qué hemos averiguado sobre Calypso?".

"Era una ninfa loca que mantuvo como rehén a un tipo llamado Ulises durante siete años", dice Anton. "Pero el tipo se acostaba con ella todo el tiempo, así que supongo que no era tan malo".

Gale entorna los ojos ante la información. "Gracias por no habérmelo dicho antes".

Anton parpadea hacia él. Luego dice sonriendo. "Ehh, bueno. Lo siento. No me había dado cuenta de que había una conexión ahí".

"Quizá sean hermanas, o estén relacionadas de alguna forma", reflexiona en voz alta Johanna. "Tendría sentido, ¿no?. Todas estas chicas, actuando como si fueran importantes. Si yo tuviera una hermana, probablemente la seguiría en cualquier estupidez que hiciese".

"Estoy en ello. Le echaré un vistazo a estos temas por la noche", dice Bolts.

"Bien", Paylor asiente. "¿Sabemos cómo seguir la pista a Dione?".

Johanna endurece el gesto. "No. Ella desmontó el chiringuito demasiado rápido. Me dijeron que fue como si se desvaneciera. Demasiados pájaros oscureciendo el camino".

"Maravilloso", Paylor se burla. "Entonces, eso nos deja contigo, Gale. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo. Y por favor, se sutil al respecto".

Gale la sonríe. "No puedo prometerte nada".

* * *

Gale se marcha poco después. Vuelve a casa por el camino de siempre. La oscuridad no resulta tanto obstáculo como la nube de nieve. Aunque el efecto ha disminuido. Se respira más fácilmente, y las nauseas han pasado a ser un débil dolor de cabeza tras sus ojos.

Pasa delante de algunos callejones. Todos parecen iguales, agujeros negros en las paredes. Ve una luz parpadear en uno de ellos. Se detiene. Sus ojos no enfocan suficientemente rápido para intuir lo que hay en la oquedad, así que se acerca lentamente.

Un paso, dos pasos…

Se gira de inmediato, sacando la pistola de su pantalón y apuntando a un espectro.

Los ojos de ella destellan cuando le miran. Hay una daga en su garganta tan rápido como el arma de Gale está en el cuello de la chica. La distancia entre ellos es mínima.

Ella sonríe, y parece sintética bajo las farolas.

"Oh, Hola, Gale"; dice su nombre con entusiasmo. "Me preguntaba dónde estabas escondiéndote".

Gale presiona el arma más fuerte contra su… ¿piel?. Rebota contra un cilindro que parece … ¿metálico?.

"Me estaba preguntando lo mismo", gruñe él.

"Me siento halagada", ronronea ella. "Sabes mi nombre, ¿verdad?".

No se corresponde con ninguna de sus descripciones hasta el momento. Su cabello luce plateado bajo la capucha. Sus ojos brillan de un azul eléctrico. Hay un una luz por detrás de la línea de sus dientes, como si tuviera una bombilla en el paladar.

"Lo siento", dice él. "No eres tan memorable".

Ella chasquea la lengua, arrastrando la hoja del cuchillo por la piel de Gale. La sangre se desliza por su cuello. "Sabía que Rodríguez era un soso, pero no tú. Tú eres un ser inteligente".

"Gracias", le dice, intentando forzar una sonrisa encantadora. "Sin embargo, no sé si puedo decir lo mismo de ti, _Calypso_".

Ella curva hacia arriba los labios al escuchar su nombre. "Así que me conoces".

"Aún sé my poco de ti, pero me encantaría saber más"

"Oh", dice acaramelada. "Eres algo tan tentador. No es de extrañar que sea tan difícil para ella".

Gale la mura furioso.

Ella se ríe, y el sonido perfora sus oídos. "Me gustaría poder contártelo todo, pero…", se detiene, agachando la cabeza para lamer la herida de su cuello. Gale evita estremecerse, y libera la palanca de seguridad de su arma.

"¿Pero?", pregunta con voz áspera.

"Pero eres tan intimidante, y alto", dice ella, pasándose la lengua por los labios para saborear su sangre. "Y sabes tan bien. Tal vez, si tuvieras un ápice menos de inteligencia…".

Mientras ella habla, Gale, ve un chispazo en el techo de su boca. Choca contra sus ojos, pero dura un instante. No está seguro de lo que es.

Tiene que actuar con rapidez. "Puedo disparar con la misma facilidad que tu puedes matarme", susurra con dureza. "Así que, ¿qué tal una tregua?".

Sus dos ojos le miran, primero a su izquierda, luego a su derecha, después a la izquierda de nuevo. "¿Una tregua?".

"Tu contestas a mis preguntas, y yo te follaré durante siete años. No voy a disparar, y tú no vas a matarme", dice Gale

Ella re ríe profundamente de sus palabras, sus ojos se iluminan con interés, y resplandecen como si tuvieran fusibles en su interior.

"Veo que has estudiado. Qué atractivo", susurra ella de nuevo. "Estoy segura de que esos siete años serían los mejores de nuestras vidas. Pero no estoy en esto para terminar con el corazón destrozado".

"¿Quién ha dicho que tengas corazón?", pregunta, mirándola de arriba abajo. "Eres una caja de metal".

Un velo oscuro aparece en su mirada enfurecida. "Como una bala", dice ella, rasgando de nuevo la piel de Gale. El flujo de sangre que brota es cada vez más abundante. "Dispárame con una de las tuyas", le desafía. "Observa lo que soy capaz de hacer".

Gale sonríe. "No soy de los que hieren a una dama".

"No vas a hacerme daño. No. En absoluto". Ella inclina la cabeza, y alcanza con la otra mano el dedo sobre el gatillo de Gale. "Vuélame la cabeza".

Gale vuelve a parpadear. "No".

Ella presiona su dedo con más fuerza. "Sí", sisea.

"No hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber".

Sonríe con malicia. "Incluso si lo hiciera, Gale", le dice, deslizando la lengua sobre su nombre. Le gusta cómo suena cuando ella lo pronuncia. "No podrás recordarlo. Es una lástima".

Ella perfora su cuello de nuevo, otro pequeño corte en diagonal. Tres gotas salpican la tela de su abrigo. Gale trata de concentrarse. No deja que la neblina controle su mente. "¿No lo haré?".

"Emm", ella hace un puchero. "No".

Aprieta el gatillo. Ella sale disparada a cinco metros de él, con un agujero recién abierto en su cuello plateado – puede verlo ahora, por debajo del brillo de la nieve y la tela chamuscada que la cubría. Está llena de cables, y tornillos, y tuercas por dentro. Cree ver una pizca de bermellón de la carne, algunos fragmentos que recuerdan a un ser humano, pero los metales hace un buen trabajo manteniéndolos ocultos. El acero pulido de su cuello se regenera después de unos segundos, sellando los cables rotos.

Ella inclina la cabeza a ambos lados, encajando las piezas con un ruido asqueroso, y la herida se ha esfumado.

"¿Impresionado?"

Gale baja la pistola. Se la queda mirando, calibrando a que puntos debe disparar. Levanta el arma e incrusta una bala en su cabeza, luego la baja, y le dispara al pecho.

El disparo en la cabeza arruina su cara, pero el metal vuelve a crecer, al igual que en el cuello. No hay corazón en su pecho, pero adivina que debe haber una batería en alguna parte, si no tiene sangre, ni cerebro.

Una vez que su boca se reconstruye, ella vuelve a reír a carcajadas.

"Ahora estoy impresionado", dice Gale, una vez que ella puede volver a mirarle. Sus ojos están llenos de diversión. "Asqueado, pero impresionado. ¿Qué hicieron contigo?, ¿poner tu cuerpo real en un tubo?".

Su sonrisa se convierte en una horrible mueca. "Por favor. Sé que piensas que soy hermosa".

"Prefiero a las mujeres con cerebro".

Ella rechina los dientes en un gruñido. "No te escondas en tu sarcasmo. Déjate sentir".

Él sabe de lo que está hablando. Todo se vuelve más y más difícil de enfocar. La neblina se acumula como un velo sobre sus ojos.

"Lo he intentado", le dice. "No puedo sentir nada".

"Entonces, supongo que tendré que arreglar eso", dice ella, dando unos pasos hacia delante, tranquilos y sonoros, antes de volver a sonreír por un segundo, y de que él anticipe su lanzamiento y trate de esquivarlo – pero sus movimientos son demasiado lentos, y su tiempo de reacción se ve afectado. La daga se clava en sus costillas inferiores – escucha el crujido justo antes de sentir el dolor, y aprieta la mano en torno a la empuñadura de la misma. ¿Para sacarla o clavarla más profundamente?. En cualquier caso, no sabe que órganos han podido dañarse, o si le ha perforado alguna arteria importante. Está en el suelo.

"¿Puedes sentir ahora, Gale?". Ella se acerca, y de repente, hay dos como ella. Ve doble.

Él sonríe efusivamente de forma desidiosa. "Unos centímetros más arriba, y me habrías atravesado el corazón".

Ella extiende una mano y acaricia suavemente su mejilla. Hace un mohín con los labios y murmura: "No quiero matarte, Gale, oh, no. ¿Por qué piensas eso?".

Gale se ríe contra su mano. "Eres preciosa".

Al oír esto, ella le da una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Tú eres adorable cuando quieres".

"Dime", murmura él. "¿Por qué no fuiste tú?. ¿Por qué no eras tú la que deseaba estar cerca de mí?". Aún puede ver su cara, aunque borrosa ahora, y su mano aún sujeta la empuñadura del cuchillo. Ella detiene la caricia sobre su mejilla.

"Tu tenacidad es inspiradora. Todavía tratando de sacarme información". Niega con la cabeza. "No me crees ahora, pero no recordarás nada, cariño".

"Dime", dice, persistente. "Quiero saber de todas formas".

Se agacha delante de él. "Ella podía avivar el fuego en ti. Lo habías perdido, y lo queríamos de vuelta con toda su fuerza. Lo necesitamos", le dice, y Gale siente como sus dedos de metal se incrustan en su costado. "Yo no podía hacerlo. Ella era la mejor candidata".

Gale sonríe. "No estoy tan seguro. Tu pasión es… inspiradora", dice, copiando sus palabras. Ella ríe suavemente.

"Te estás arrastrando. Y no creo que puedas llegar a ser más lindo". Hace una pausa. "Todavía era humana en ese momento. Creo que podría manejarte, ahora. Pero ya ni siquiera la necesitamos a ella".

Los ojos de Gale están cerrándose. Él trata de parpadear para no dormirse. Todavía puede ver su sonrisa – es perversa, incluso a través de su visión caleidoscópica."¿Por qué no?".

"Porque tenemos a alguien más".

"¿... Qué?".

"Creo que ya sabes quién es", dice, su voz es suave y se derrite contra sus oídos. "La única mujer que has amado toda tu vida".

Gale parpadea unas cuantas veces. Su visión se fracciona en mil pedazos. Por dentro, puede sentir la ira, y la preocupación fundirse en sobriedad. Lo que sea que tiene dentro se hace cargo por él de su repentino aumento de adrenalina.

Saca el cuchillo de las costillas, y lo hunde en su hombro. Ella chilla por la sorpresa, y Gale aprovecha la oportunidad para agarrarla, tirando de ella hacia la nieve junto a él. Usa su ligera ventaja para tratar de empujar su cara contra el suelo, en un último intento de dominarla.

Pero ella le empuja lejos, y él vuelve a chocar contra la pared del callejón. Siente como el aire le abandona, y su espalda se arquea ante la angustia para respirar.

Calypso se arregla el pelo en su capucha, se alisa la gabardina, y sonríe a Gale, que aún se retuerce por el impacto.

"Me temo que te he subestimado", dice ella, agachándose de nuevo junto a él. "No creí que fueras tan… osado. Ella inclina la cabeza. "Tan… resistente. Eso podría ser un problema".

Él nota como sus dedos encuentras la herida en sus costillas, y se sumergen en el corte. Gale grita, y encuentra con una mano su garganta de metal. Pero es inútil. Siente los dedos quebrando unas cuantas costillas más, con un simple movimiento de su mano dentro de él. Su visión recompone los pedazos, pero ahora todos son negros. Grita de dolor.

Cuando ella está satisfecha, saca la mano y se limpia los dedos sobre su gabardina. Luego coloca esa misma mano sobre su hombro – y él trata de moverse, intenta alejarse de ella, pero está clavado en el suelo. Después lo retuerce. El sonido que emite es suficiente para que ambos sepan que el brazo no funcionaría incluso si pudiera tratar de usarlo.

Ella le avalúa por unos momentos. Mira las rodillas de Gale, pensativa, pero retrocede. "Mejor así. No vas a ser un gran protector durante un tiempo".

Aprieta los dientes con tanta fuerza, que sólo algún gemido frustrado consigue atravesar sus labios. Nota sangre alrededor de la lengua. Trata de mover los brazos, las piernas, pero sus miembros están plomizos, como llenos de mercurio, y resulta imposible – no puede hacer nada. No puede moverse. Nunca ha sido tan vulnerable.

Puede morir allí mismo.

"No, yo nunca te dejaría hacerlo", le dice ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. _¿Lo ha dicho en voz alta?, ¿Cómo?_.

"Eres demasiado valioso. Solo estoy jugando un poco contigo".

Después ella rebusca entre sus bolsillos, hasta que encuentra un móvil en uno del pantalón vaquero. Gale lo ve borroso, pero piensa que podría estar acoplando el teléfono a su muñeca. Ella presiona unos cuantos botones, espera un segundo, y lo desconecta.

"Es sencillo saber los nombres y los número de Panem. Tengo todas las bases de datos grabadas dentro de mí", dice alegremente. "Ahora… supongo que esto es un adiós". Ella sonríe. "Has sido divertido. Más que divertido. Mucho más que Rodríguez. Tal vez vuelva a verte pronto".

Ella se pone de pié, y ahoga la voz mientras se aleja lentamente de él. Gale solo ve negro por todas partes. Ni siquiera puede recordar donde está.

"Sí, ¿oficial?. Creo haber oído un disparo cerca de mi casa. Estoy demasiado asustada para mirar…. Sí, claro, en el cruce entre Park y Harte…, sí, se lo ruego, vengan enseguida…".

Los oídos de Gale también le abandonan. Está completamente sordo y ciego.

Sigue sin poder recordar cuando cierra los ojos.

* * *

**t/n: **en fin, me es imposible hacerlo más rápido en estos momentos. Voy a tratar de actualizar cada semana.

Me emociona cada uno de vuestros comentarios, y me emociona aún más que la historia empiece a moverse. A partir de ahora, aumenta el ritmo, y suceden cosas interesantes en cada uno de los capítulos, así que permaneced atentos.

La canción del título es de Kimbra, y tendríais que escucharla para entender el sentido. Se llama _the bulid up._

Un abrazo a todos, y espero que me digáis qué os ha parecido.


	16. Antiguas llamas

**t/n**; la autora pone esto como introducción al capítulo: _"una mente ebria habla a un corazón sobrio"_

**Capítulo dieciséis – antiguas llamas.**

_'you are my sweetest downfall._

_i loved you first.' - regina spektor, samson_

* * *

Katniss se despierta sobresaltada con los rápidos golpes en la puerta de entrada. Se impulsa tambaleante para incorporarse, frotando su cara y mirando el reloj en la pared. Son cerca de las diez y media.

¿Cuándo se quedó dormida?. El teléfono está en su regazo, y con la rapidez del movimiento que realiza al levantarse, el nombre de Gale se ilumina en la pantalla; y su número, a la espera de ser marcado.

Los golpes suenan de nuevo, apresurados y urgentes. Katniss guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se pone rápidamente de pié y camina hacia la puerta. Tal vez sea Gale – tiene que ser Gale, pero, ¿por qué no iba a tener su llave de casa?.

Abre la puerta, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de sí misma para combatir el frío helador que entra en la sala. Fuera esperan Johanna y Anton. Anton se gira de lado, para hablar con alguien por teléfono. Ambos parecen abatidos.

Katniss siente las garras del nerviosismo en su estómago.

"Johanna", murmura, "¿Qué pasa…?".

"Tenemos que ir al hospital", dice Johanna entrecortada. "Vamos. Coge tu chaqueta. Paylor ya está allí".

Katniss parpadea, yendo automáticamente hacia el perchero para buscar su abrigo. "¿Al hospital?. Quién – "

"Gale", dice ella. "Ahora date prisa para que podamos irnos".

Se asienta entre ellos una tensión salpicada de nervios durante el viaje en taxi. Sus respiraciones se mezclan, y hacen que Katniss se sienta aturdida. "¿Qué le pasó?", pregunta en voz baja.

"No lo sabemos", contesta Anton, con tono arisco. "No tenía buen aspecto cuando le encontramos, tendido en la nieve".

Katniss se le queda mirando.

"Fue trasladado en helicóptero", dice Johanna. "Inconsciente. Sangrando por todas partes. Respirando aún, pero poco profundo".

"Nunca pensé que sería Gale el que iba a necesitar un guardaespaldas", dice Anton, mirando el cuero negro del asiento. "Debería haber vuelto con él".

"Gale es la última persona de la que hay que estar pendiente", responde Johanna de forma brusca, mirándole irritada. "Se las ha arreglado con cosas peores que esta. Va a estar bien. Todo lo que necesitamos hacer es despertarlo para que nos explique lo que pasó".

"Siempre y cuando se despierte". Antón mira hacia atrás. "No sabemos qué hay en su organismo. ¿No has visto su cara, Johanna?. Todas esas venas azules de cuello para arriba – ".

"Sí, lo he visto, Antón", muerde Johanna. "Y como te he dicho, va a estar bien".

Anton se pasa la mano rudamente por el cuello y el pelo. Mira a Johanna por un momento, y Katniss piensa que estaría bien si tomara su mano, o le diera un beso en la mejilla, pero él no hace nada. Se cruza de brazos y mira por la ventanilla de su lado del coche.

Katniss le imita, mirando a través de su propia ventana, sin ver nada, aparte de las luces blancas y brillantes de la ciudad. Tiene que pestañear ante las imágenes que recorren su cabeza, e imaginan a Gale azul y roto. Agujeros de distinto origen perforando su cuerpo, nariz fracturada, oídos sangrantes. Y cosas aún peores. ¿Qué pasa si él está peor de lo que imagina?. ¿Y si está más allá de la reparación?.

Podría estar en coma. Podría no despertarse.

Katniss se queda contemplando a la nieve caer y depositarse suavemente contra el suelo cubierto de blanco. Tiene la mirada perdida y no acaba de comprender lo sucedido. El reflejo del cristal devuelve su propia imagen. Y allí ve a un fantasma, pálido y desencajado. Ve el miedo.

* * *

La habitación que buscan está en la planta de cuidados intensivos. No recuerda el número del botón que han pulsado, pero recuerda el blanco inmaculado de las puertas del ascensor, y la tenue iluminación que choca contra la moqueta azul del suelo.

El olor que atraviesa el pasillo es tan penetrante que resulta casi tangible. Desinfectante, gente enferma y sangre. Sus nervios se multiplican bajo las nauseas.

Encuentran a Paylor, Bolts y Jack sentados en sillas de espera frente a una de las puertas. Jack tiene un cigarrillo en su regazo. Ella nunca lo ha visto fumar antes; aunque de momento, él solo lo contempla, para luego mirar con desdén a la señal de prohibido justo encima de su cabeza.

Bolts tiene los brazos cruzados, y tiene los ojos fijos en la puerta, como esperando que alguien la abra para dar buenas – o malas – noticias.

Paylor es la única que no parece tocada por la emoción. Les reconoce y saluda cuando pasan por delante, haciendo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza al ver a Katniss.

"¿Cuál es el veredicto?", pregunta Anton.

"Están ocupándose de él ahora mismo", dice Paylor. "Han encontrado algún tipo de veneno en su sangre. Están tratando de eliminarle la sustancia del cuerpo en estos momentos. Además, tiene la mitad de las costillas rotas y un hombro dislocado".

"Mierda", exclama Johanna. "¿Qué le han hecho, empujarle desde un edificio?".

"Es difícil interpretar exactamente lo que pasó. Sabemos que el veneno estaba en algún tipo de cuchillo o daga. Tiene una herida de arma blanca repugnante".

Katniss tiene que alejarse de la conversación. Decide sentarse junto a Jack, que falla miserablemente en su intento de sonreírla.

"Hey, Katniss".

"Hola, Jack".

"Te echamos de menos esta mañana. ¿Qué tal ha ido en el 4?".

Ella tira de sus rodillas hasta su pecho. "No estuvo mal".

"¿Viste a Annie?".

"Sí", dice ella, mirándole. "¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"Estuve con ella un par de veces", dice Jack, recostando la cabeza contra la parte superior de la silla. Gale nos presento. Lindo muchacho, Finn".

Katniss asiente, pensando de nuevo en Finnick y sintiendo una tristeza repentina y desesperada. ¿Volverá el pequeño a ver a Gale?.

"No sabía que fumabas". Le dice.

Jack la mira, luego sonríe, agarrando el cigarrillo de su regazo entre el dedo índice y el pulgar, Lo inspecciona.

"No lo hago", dice. "Lo dejé hará dos años y medio, ahora".

Ella observa cómo sus dedos se agitan y tiemblan, y al cigarrillo caer de nuevo sobre sus piernas.

"Eso no quiere decir que no me apetezca volver a empezar, sin embargo.

"Me alegro de que parases", dice ella, tratando de darle una mirada seria. "Es un mal hábito".

Jack se ríe. "Cualquier hábito puede ser malo".

Katniss examina el perfil de su rostro. Después se acerca y coge el cigarrillo de su pierna. Él la mira sorprendido.

"Nunca he fumado antes", admite ella, mirando la toxina en su mano. "¿Te gusta fumar?".

Jack sonríe. "Es horrible", dice. "Pero te hace sentir mejor".

Ella le mira fijamente, luego al cigarro. "Quiero probarlo".

Su sonrisa se desinfla. "No, no quieres".

"Creo que sé lo que quiero hacer", ella contraataca.

Jack suspira. "Gale me arrancaría la piel a tiras si se entera de que te he enganchado al tabaco".

"No sería culpa tuya", objeta ella con voz tenaz. "Sólo mía".

"Pero yo te habría dado el primero. Culpa por asociación, Katniss".

"Tal vez", dice ella, llevando el pitillo hasta su nariz para olerlo. Su nariz se arruga. No es como el humo que puede olerse en el 12. "Gale ni siquiera está despierto para saberlo".

Jack entrecierra los ojos, se endereza y pone ambas palmas de las manos sobre su cara, frotándola. Se pone de pié un momento después, y comienza a caminar hacia la escalera.

Cuando se da cuenta de que ella no le sigue, mira hacia atrás. "Venga, vamos".

Katniss se levanta de un salto acelerado, y suben las pocas escaleras que les separan de la azotea.

* * *

Katniss decide que fumar no puede hacer sentir mejor a nadie, más bien al contrario. A ella sólo la ha hecho sentirse mucho peor.

Cuando Jack le pidió que le devolviera el cigarro, ella lo tiró al vacío desde la azotea. Jack apretó los dientes al ver lo que hacía, lleno de furia, pero no dijo nada.

"De nada", dijo ella.

Él tomo aire, resoplo largamente y volvió dentro. Sus sacudidas no desaparecieron hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

Katniss no cree que pueda dormirse. Sus ojos contemplan el reloj en un pseudo-sueño, brumoso y descentrado, hasta que el médico se acerca a ellos sobre las tres de la madrugada.

Todos permanecen allí, en un duerme vela que les hace moverse con rigidez sobre las sillas de espera. Alguna enfermera les ofrece amablemente una cama, pero nadie la acepta.

El médico es mayor. Canoso y arrugado. La luz tenue le hace parecer exhausto. Una etiqueta informa de su nombre: _Dr. Robert Holloman_.

"Hemos conseguido extraer la mayoría de la toxina", explica. "Nos ha llevado bastante tiempo estabilizarle. Le hemos puesto una vía de suero y fluidos que ayudarán a limpiar su sistema sanguíneo durante el resto de la noche. He revisado personalmente sus costillas y todos sus órganos vitales – tenía que estar seguro de que no había nada dañado de forma irremediable, o algún tipo de hemorragia interna. El cuchillo le perforó el hígado y fracturó el diafragma, así que hemos utilizado el Regenerador para reconstruir los tejidos y le hemos puesto un medicamento específico que ayudará a su cuerpo a recuperarse".

"¿Regenerador?", Katniss le interrumpe, buscando una respuesta con los ojos muy abiertos "¿Qué es…?"

El Dr. Holloman se aclara la garganta, mirando primero al Equipo y luego a Paylor. Paylor le hace un guiño sutil.

"Es un dispositivo que puede hacer copias genéticas partiendo de una muestra de tejido. Genera las células necesarias para reconstruir un órgano en caso de daño irreversible. Lo conocemos desde antes de la Guerra, pero se ha usado estrictamente en el Capitolio y los Distritos Profesionales".

Katniss mantiene su mirada incrédula sobre el hombre durante un rato, antes de hablar. "Así que, eso significa que podéis reparar cualquier cosa. El corazón, heridas en carne viva… los huesos".

"Desafortunadamente", dice Paylor, sin moverse de su silla al lado de Jack. "La financiación para este tipo de investigaciones se ha visto limitada. De momento, el Regenerador sólo funciona con los tejidos más simples. Ha habido prototipos para escanear y crear copias genéticas de otros órganos más importantes – el corazón o el cerebro, por ejemplo – pero no son fiables. Y los procedimientos para usarlos son muy caros". Los ojos de Paylor son agudos mientras pronuncia las palabras. "Además, hay varias cuestiones morales vinculadas con este tipo de ideas. No podemos anunciarlas sin causar controversia. Suele usarse exclusivamente en circunstancias extremas y desesperadas. Cuando no se puede hacer nada más".

"Salvamos vidas", dice Holloman con gravedad. "No toleramos la inmortalidad".

Las palabras son difíciles de digerir. Katniss inhala profundamente, su mente deambula de inmediato alrededor de todo tipo de pensamientos. ¿Qué otras cosas desconoce de ese lugar?. ¿Cuántas armas más continúan escondidas en el armario?. Mira a Paylor, y se pregunta qué secretos guarda, y qué tipo de cosas tiene que pasar por alto para mantenerlos.

Su mente vuelve a Peeta, a su pierna en los primeros Juegos, y a como deberían de haberla arreglado.

"Queda por decir", continúa el Doctor, empujando hacia arriba sus gafas. "Que hemos tenido que recolocarle las costillas para que no suelden torcidas o de forma anormal. Le hemos puesto suficiente morfina medicinal como para que no despierte hasta mañana por la noche, aunque podría recuperar la conciencia en cualquier momento. Es posible que actúe de forma… extraña, por la alta dosis de analgésicos".

El resto de la explicación se asienta sobre ellos, y hay un cambio tangible en sus estados de ánimo. Todo el mundo parece inquieto todavía, pero de repente, sienten que pueden ir a dormir sin preocupaciones.

"Le habéis puesto hasta arriba de drogas, ¿verdad, Doctor?", dice Jack desperezándose.

Halloman sonríe. "No creo que sienta nada durante varias horas".

Comienzan a salir tan pronto como el médico abandona el pasillo. Bolts es el primero en despedirse, tiene su propio coche y casa en la ciudad. Johanna se marcha junto a Anton, y Jack no se queda atrás. Todos ellos parecen arrastrarse por el suelo.

Katniss mira a Paylor, y Paylor la mira a ella. Hay muchas cosas que quiere preguntarla, pero selecciona la más importante, en esos momentos.

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí?".

Paylor, que ya se encuentra de pié, desplaza su peso de una pierna a la otra. Se gira y hunde los ojos en ella.

"Eso se puede arreglar", dice después de un segundo, haciendo un gesto a la mesa de recepción que hay frente a los ascensores. "Puedes quedarte en su habitación. Les diré que eres su prima. No van a molestarte".

Katniss – por primera vez desde que comenzó todo ese asunto de los primos – agradece la etiqueta. "Está bien. Gracias".

Paylor usa la cabeza para despedirse, y se dirige a la recepción como dijo que haría. Katniss echa un vistazo a la puerta de Gale, camina hacia ella, y la abre.

La luz de la luna se filtra por la ventana, actuando como una lámpara de noche en la penumbra melancólica de la habitación. Escucha su profunda respiración en la cama, el pitido apagado de su corazón monitorizado, y el goteo del suero.

Cierra la puerta con suavidad, temerosa por perturbar el silencio. Se queda mirando la pantalla sin moverse de la entrada. Lentos minutos pasan entre ambos. Finalmente se aventura al lado de su cama, y es capaz de mirarle de cerca a la cara, y al cuello, y a la decoloración debajo de los ojos – los moratones morados y amarillentos. Hay tres líneas atravesándole el lado izquierdo del cuello que parecen las branquias de un pez, cada una más profunda que la anterior.

Le han puesto una bata de hospital azul, ocultando el resto de su cuerpo y sus heridas con sábana que le tapa hasta la cintura.

Ella mueve una mano para rozar su sien ligeramente, luego la baja a su mejilla enrojecida. La piel está ardiendo bajo su palma, y puede ver las gotas de sudor que bordean las raíces del pelo de Gale. Sus dedos caen hasta sus labios agrietados, después a su barbilla.

Verle así la conmueve. Siente ira, odio, alivio, todo a la vez. Y cree que puede sentir preocupación y desasosiego, también.

_Así que, si muero mañana, ¿qué harías?_

"Dijiste que ibas a estar bien", dice ahogando un susurro. "Dijiste que ibas a volver antes de…". Las palabras la asfixian, y se obliga a sí misma a no hablar más. Presiona un dedo en la comisura de sus propios labios, y se aleja para sentarse en el suelo, contra la pared opuesta a la cama. Se acurruca allí, mirando el monitor cardiaco, con el mismo número ajustándose religiosamente a sesenta y dos pulsaciones por minuto en cada pitido; una cacofonía lenta que resuena contra los muros de la habitación. Deja que sus ojos se detengan allí toda la noche, e ignora el cuerpo casi sin vida de Gale acostado sobre la cama.

* * *

Tiene la boca en carne viva cuando se despierta. Es lo primero que nota. Entonces nota… nada más. Parpadea, barriendo los rastros del sueño, y echa un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Ve un monitor cardiaco y un vial de suero enganchado a las venas de su mano.

_¿Un hospital?... ¿Qué mierda hace en un hospital?._

Suspira, y su cabeza esta flotando. Se siente… increíblemente ligero. Se palpa con una de sus manos y se da cuenta de que no lleva ropa encima. ¿Por qué se la han quitado?.

Algo le está fastidiando detrás de los ojos. Algo que no encaja; algo que falta. Puede sentirlo. Un fragmento entero de nada en la cabeza. Aunque, tal vez perder la memoria no sea algo tan malo. Ha estado en el hospital por cosas mucho más grotescas.

El fastidio se vuelve un rugido en sus pensamientos. Algo… algo terrible ha pasado. O ha estado a punto de pasar. O se supone que tenía que pasar.

Katniss aparece inmediatamente en su cabeza, y un peso colapsa estrepitosamente su estómago. Katniss. Algo alrededor de Katniss. Katniss herida, o Katniss muerta. Siente un calambre en el corazón. Se sienta en la cama. Tira de su cuerpo hacia un lado, y aterriza con los pies en el suelo helado. Se empuja a sí mismo para incorporarse, pero tropieza. Su equilibrio y su coordinación están claramente afectados.

_¿Qué diablos le han metido en el cuerpo?._

Sus brazos se agitan con el balanceo, y el soporte para el suero rueda inestable hacia él. "Ah, mierda", murmura, desenganchando con una mano los tubos conectados a la otra. Eso desgarra pequeños orificios en su piel. Los tubos derraman un líquido transparente a lo largo de su brazo y de su bata. Luego se esparce por el suelo. Trata de atar los plásticos juntos, como una manguera, y cuando no da resultado, intenta torpemente doblarlos varias veces, para detener el flujo.

"¿… Gale?".

Deja caer lo que tiene entre las manos por la sorpresa. Vuelve la vista, pestañeando, al otro lado de la habitación. Luego se frota la cara, intentando librarse de la extraña neblina que le empaña los ojos.

"¿Kat… Katniss?".

"Qué estas – ", ella comienza a decir mientras se pone de pie. Parte de su cabello se ha soltado de su trenza, y cae sobre sus ojos y su cara. Él la mira fijamente en estado shock.

Se supone que ella está… ¿muerta?.

Pero el pelo la enmarca la cara, así que no puede estar muerta.

El repentino alivio que siente es evidente, y eléctrico.

"¿ – qué estás haciendo Gale?, tienes que tumbarte. Estás gravemente herido".

Él ignora sus quejas persistentes mientras la observa acercarse. Ella eleva las manos para aplastarlas contra sus hombros, con timidez, intentando que vuelva a una posición acostada. Gale tiene qué retroceder ante el empuje, pero es capaz de soportar el peso en su contra. Sonríe.

Cuando ella lo ve, sus ojos se vuelven severos. "Gale, no estoy bromeando. Necesitas descansar…".

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?. Tú no estás muerta".

Ella deja de intentar tumbarle, mira hacia arriba y levanta las cejas. "Por supuesto que no estoy muerta".

"Creo que pensé que podrías estarlo", dice él, inclinándose hacia ella. Ella se echa hacia atrás y de repente parece inquieta.

"Gale… estás drogado".

Él se ríe. Deja caer la frente, apoyándola contra la de ella, y por mucho que ella trate de apartarle, ya no puede inclinarse más. Las manos de Gale rodean sus caderas, y ella se percata de que aún tiene las suyas sobre sus hombros. Inmediatamente las quita. En cambio, él tira de ella, acercándola más, presionándola contra su estómago.

"Creo que tú eres lo único que me hace actuar así".

No se deja a sí misma mirarle a los ojos. En vez de eso, fija la vista en la apertura de la bata a la altura de su clavícula, y en las branquias de su cuello.

"No, en serio", dice ella entrecortada, y las mejillas le arden bajo su mirada. "Te han dado mucha morfina y – ".

No la deja que termine. Cierra la pulgada que quedaba entre ellos, y la besa, aturdida y suavemente. Las manos de Katniss buscan de nuevo sus hombros de forma automática e instintiva. Se da cuenta de lo delgada que es su bata, de lo duro que es su cuerpo, de cómo él avanza lento pero seguro de sí mismo, y de cómo ellos están cada vez más y más cerca. Comienzan a asfixiarse mutuamente.

Ella debería apartarle. Ella tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo. Tiene que pensar en Peeta, y en los besos de Peeta, y – .

Gale clava los pulgares en el punto en que sus caderas se encuentran con su estómago. Ella se separa, con una exhalación. La sensación de sus dedos comprimiendo su piel ha acarreado todo tipo de pensamientos, pero ella los acalla, y se obliga a no pensar nada en absoluto. Sus ojos encuentran los de Gale, y ve la dilatación en sus pupilas – completamente negras, con una fina franja gris en el borde de sus ojos.

"No", él se niega. "Todavía no he terminado".

Vuelve a inclinarse sin ningún preámbulo, menos cuidadoso y aún más confiado. Su lengua arde contra sus labios, y ella los abre un poco más para él. Cree que le oye gruñir su nombre mientras explora su boca, con grandes dosis de hambre y deseo fugándose de él y perdiéndose en ella. Puede sentirlo, por la forma en que sus brazos la sujetan, y como ladea su cabeza. Puede sentir como él es pasión, y fuego, y cómo la quema. Desde el techo de la boca a la garganta, el calor alcanza el pecho y se ramifica hasta los dedos de sus pies. Atraviesa todos sus miembros y Katniss no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

Las manos de Katniss tienen mente propia. Encuentran la nuca de Gale, luego su pelo. Lo agarran y tiran de sus raíces. Él muerde su labio. Ella suavemente desliza la lengua contra la suya, y él hace un ruido en la parte posterior de la garganta que resuena hasta llegar a sus huesos.

Gale se aparta por un instante, y ella se encuentra a sí misma siguiendo su mirada, buscando sus ojos. La miran, brillan para ella, vidriosos y medio idos. Entonces empieza a morderla el cuello.

"Gale", ella jadea bruscamente. "N-no puedes… no deberíamos seguir con esto", implora, pero los dedos se enredan en su pelo mientras lo dice, empujando la boca de Gale más cerca. "Nosotros… no deberíamos".

"Creo que deberíamos…", él respira contra su piel. Ella se estremece un poco, y él muerde más duro el punto de unión entre su cuello y su hombro. Cuando se ve obstaculizado por la tela de la camisa, sus manos se arrastran por debajo desde la espalda, rozando las costuras de sus pantalones vaqueros y deteniéndose junto al botón. "Esto no tiene por qué estar aquí"

"Oh", dice ella, tratando de pensar racionalmente. "Sí. Sí, definitivamente tiene que estar aquí".

"No, no es así"

"Sí", dice ella, con las manos deteniendo su asalto. "Debe estar".

Él la mira, y ella vuelve la cabeza. Él parpadea, vacilante, pero su mano permanece debajo de su camisa y sobre el botón, y la de ella por encima de ambos (la mano de Gale y el botón de sus vaqueros).

Él cierra los ojos y exhala por la nariz. En seguida los abre de para mirarla de nuevo. Parecen desesperados, con las pupilas aún inmensas. Ella traga saliva.

"Déjame hacerte el amor", dice él, suplicante, en un jadeo apurado.

Ella le mira fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Gale – ".

"Una sola vez", dice él, rozando su cara con las yemas de los dedos. "Una sola vez, para saber cómo eres. Y cómo es. Así no tendré que soñar con eso nunca más".

La boca de Katniss se abre ligeramente, pero lo único que puede decir es: "¿Tú… sueñas con eso?"

"Será sólo entre tú y yo. Nadie lo sabrá excepto nosotros. Y entonces podrás volver con Peeta, y dejarme, y no volver jamás. Podrás odiarme tanto como quieras".

Él parpadea una vez, dos veces, hundiendo los ojos en sus labios. "Podrás olvidarlo, fingir que no ha pasado, o lo que sea que has conseguido hacer tan bien todo este tiempo".

Ella se aleja un paso de él, sus brazos y sus manos ya no la envuelven lascivos, aunque siguen rodeándola. Ella se queda mirándole, y él vuelve la cabeza para después mirar al suelo.

"Tus costillas están rotas", dice ella.

"Eres lo que siempre he querido", responde él, levantando la vista.

Ella se estremece, y un terrible calor entra en erupción bajo sus párpados. Pero sigue mirándole, y él a ella.

La llamada en la puerta no interrumpe nada. Katniss apenas nota que una enfermera ha entrado.

"Oh, vaya, se suponía que no ibas a despertarte hasta – ", está diciendo, cuando ve el espectáculo del tubo en el suelo, en medio de un pequeño charco de morfina y fluidos corporales. "Qué diantres…".

La mujer les examina a ambos. Al despeinado pelo de Katniss, y al enmarañado pelo de Gale. Al sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, y a los labios hinchados de él. Y al brillo adicional y embriagador en la cara de Gale, que no tiene nada que ver con los opiáceos.

La enfermera comprueba el estatus de su relación en el portapapeles.

"Primos" murmura, volviendo los ojos. Luego se dirige a los tubos y ayuda a Gale a tumbarse en la cama, parando el monitor cardiaco y reemplazando el tubo doblado por otro de un cajón bajo la cama. El proceso dura unos minutos, y ella le explica a Gale que debería dormir durante al menos doce horas más antes levantarse, o caminar, o intentar hacer actividades agotadoras. Al decir lo último, da una mirada mordaz a Katniss. Katniss se da cuenta y aparta los ojos con torpeza al suelo.

"Hay una cafetería en el cuarto piso", la informa mientras cubre a Gale con la sábana. "Está abierta desde la seis de la mañana hasta medianoche. Por si te apetece comer algo".

Katniss trata de darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento, aunque cae en el vacío. Ella no sabe cuándo va a tener hambre de nuevo.

"Gracias".

La enfermera asiente con la cabeza, y después se marcha.

"Creo que ha añadido otra dosis de lo que sea ahí", musita Gale con cansancio, señalando la bolsa del suero con la cabeza.

"Necesitas descansar", afirma Katniss. Su voz es igual de baja y pausada.

"Por favor, no salgas a la calle", balbucea él de nuevo. "Es peligroso… hay cosas malas".

Cae en un profundo sueño unos minutos, quizá segundos, después, y Katniss, con culpabilidad, se toca el punto del labio donde él la había mordido.

"No lo haré", dice ella.

* * *

Visita el baño en miniatura varias veces, mirándose a sí misma en el espejo. Se observa el pelo, y rehace su trenza. Luego contempla su cara, y decide lavársela. También hay una pequeña ducha, pero renuncia a la tentación. Mira sus labios, y recubre sus dedos con jabón, haciendo espuma en la palma de su mano.

Duda por un momento. Eran besos ebrios. Katniss beso a Gale cuando estaba desesperada, una vez. Besos confusos y necesitados. Y él tuvo la decencia de frenarla. Quizá era él el desesperado en esta ocasión. Unos besos repulsivos por otros. Pero estaban muy lejos de ser repulsivos. Tiene miedo de preguntarse cómo son sus besos cuando no están bajo algún tipo de influencia.

Pone la mano sobre su boca y la restriega, contando cinco segundos antes de de detenerse.

Si no significan nada. ¿Por qué se siente tan extraña?. No es que nunca haya besado a un hombre antes. ¿No era lo mismo?. Y en realidad, nunca quiso eliminar cualquiera de los besos de Peeta. ¿Por qué hacerlo con los de Gale?.

Tal vez porque eran importantes para él, y ella sabía que eran importantes para él, y aún así no los rechazó. No es justo. Se seca la boca con una toalla, y desea que Gale estuviese demasiado drogado para ser capaz de recordar nada.

La siguiente vez que va al baño, se queda mirando su trenza. Sus movimientos son lentos al principio, pero a medida que aumenta su determinación, sus dedos se aceleran a un ritmo constante. Coloca la goma del pelo alrededor de su muñeca, y ve como el pelo ondulado cae sobre sus hombros.

_Un cambio_; piensa. Una de sus manos alcanza a tocar su pecho, y ve a Prim, y su sonrisa.

Duele.

Al salir, busca el teléfono en su bolsillo. Desliza la mano hacia abajo y lo saca para comprobar que hay varias llamadas perdidas de Peeta. Ella solo lo mira, no hace nada más. No cree que tenga el estómago para llamarle y hablar con normalidad después de su… Bueno, a ella no le gusta la palabra engaño, pero tal vez eso es lo que hizo. Además, es hora punta en la panadería, y ella no sería más que una molestia.

Suspira, y fija la mirada en la pared intentando no pensar demasiado.

Da un salto cuando escucha tocar a la puerta.

Para su infinita sorpresa, es Reeva quien entra… y Johanna justo detrás de ella.

Katniss parpadea ante el panorama que siente que se la viene encima.

Los tacones de Reeva entran a toda prisa con sonoras pisadas, acabando con el sosiego del cuarto de hospital. Se coloca a la cabecera de Gale, acariciándole el flequillo. Los dedos de Reeva pasan por los mismos puntos que Katniss recorrió la noche anterior. Luego se inclina y besa sus labios.

"Oh, Gale", dice, mirándole con ojos tristes.

Katniss la observa y casi puede ver amor en el rostro de Reeva. No es que piense que son la mejor pareja – Reeva y Gale – sus pocos encuentros han conseguido que tenga algunas opiniones sobre ella que no cree poder expresar públicamente.

Johanna se apoya en el marco de la puerta. "Qué, ¿desayunamos?".

"No, gracias Johanna", responde Reeva en seguida. "Me gustaría quedarme aquí".

Johanna la fulmina con una mirada maliciosa. "No hablaba contigo, descerebrada".

Katniss sonríe sutil cuando Reeva mira a Johanna con indiferencia.

"Claro, Johanna", dice, levantándose de su asiento. De ninguna manera se quedaría allí sentada, a solas con Reeva por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, mirando como ella toquetea a Gale.

Una vez que Johanna cierra la puerta, comienza a hablar de forma explosiva, como si se hubiera estado conteniendo. "Esa chica ha estado hablando de las rebajas de Penny´s todo el camino hasta aquí. Estúpida descerebrada. Ni siquiera mencionó Gale".

Katniss levanta una ceja. "¿Tu le mencionaste?".

"Por supuesto que no", Johanna casi gruñe. "De ninguna manera voy a hablar con ella sobre Gale".

Katniss piensa en la desmesurada reacción de Johanna durante un momento. La conversación con Gale en el tren regresa a su mente, e inmediatamente se pregunta si Johanna aún no se sentirá atraída por Gale. O estará enamorada de él.

Evita los pensamientos, y en su lugar dice: "Me llamaste un par de veces descerebrada en el pasado. No me digas que soy tan estúpida y perversa como a ella".

"Sorprendentemente, ella es más descerebrada que tú".

Katniss pone los ojos en blanco.

"Actúa como una mema alrededor del equipo", aclara. "Gale nunca había sido un cabeza hueca hasta que apareció ella".

Entran en el ascensor. Johanna pulsa el número cuatro, y es cuando Katniss se da cuenta de que están en la planta veinte. Se muerde el labio, que todavía sabe a jabón, y dice: "¿Crees que él sólo la utiliza para – el sexo?".

Johanna la mira divertida. "Probablemente, ¿por qué sino iba a aguantarla tanto tiempo?".

Katniss contempla como los números del ascensor se iluminan al tiempo que descienden. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso Gale?. Frunce el ceño a su siguiente pensamiento. Tal vez está realmente enamorado. Quizá este demasiado asustado para admitirlo, y prefiere negárselo a sí mismo, y él…

_Eres lo que siempre he querido._

Ella tiene que tragar saliva. Querer no es amar – ¿o tal vez sí ?. Lo único seguro es que Reeva la pone de los nervios. Unos nervios profundos que la hacen esperar que Gale no esté enamorado de ella, en caso de que…

_¿En caso de qué? _

Una vez que las puertas se abren, Katniss mira a Johanna con resolución. "Creo que voy a llamarla descerebrada, también".

"Claro que sí", dice Johanna enfatizando, y sonriendo un poco. "Cuanta más gente esté de mi parte, mejor".

La cafetería recuerda mucho a la del edificio en el que trabaja Gale, aunque es menos llamativa, sin dorados, y todo eso. Las paredes están acorde con el resto de la gama del hospital, blancas y azuladas.

Una vez que están sentadas en una de las mesas, pregunta: "¿Por qué has traído a Reeva contigo, de todas maneras?".

Johanna la mira con malicia. "Es la forma que tiene Antón de bromear. La citó conmigo, porque todo el mundo estaba supuestamente ocupado. Además, querían que te echase un vistazo a ti". Da a Katniss una mirada mordaz. "De nada, por cierto".

Katniss responde con una sonrisa. "Me salvaste estar atrapada en una habitación con ella".

"Exactamente. Aunque lo más probable es que te hubiera ignorado".

Katniss suspira. "No me sorprendería", dice apuñalando el pollo de su plato. "No creo que yo la guste mucho".

Johanna resopla. "No creo que a ella le guste ninguna mujer en general. Especialmente si amenaza su territorio". Sonríe al decirlo.

Katniss hace una mueca. Doce horas antes, no se sentiría tan culpable por esa afirmación. Aunque no es como si Katniss amenazase el territorio de Reeva, de cualquier manera. Cualquiera puede decir algo estúpido cuando no es completamente consciente de sus actos. Gale pudo no querer decir lo que dijo, o hacer lo que hizo. Hay alguna razón para que permanezca con Reeva tanto tiempo – la razón que sea – y no hay nada que Katniss vaya a poner en peligro deliberadamente. Para empezar, y siendo honesta, no sabía que estaba amenazando cualquier cosa.

Katniss niega con la cabeza."Pero Gale y yo…".

"Sí, sí" Johanna rechaza sus palabras con la mano. "Tú y tus dilemas sentimentales. Puedes decir que no había nada entre vosotros dos, pero lo hubo. Yo estaba allí, ¿recuerdas?".Ella la perfora con la mirada mientras habla, entrecerrando los ojos, y Katniss no puede más que avergonzarse con sus palabras mientras siente como aún arden sus labios.

Katniss se cruza de brazos. "No pensé que te preocuparas mucho por ese tipo de cosas en aquel momento".

Johanna hace un gesto de desdén. "No lo hacía. Pero suponía un problema para Gale".

Katniss ya está completamente a la defensiva. "¿Y qué?. ¿Qué te dijo?"

"No mucho", admite Johanna. "Pero había que estar ciego para no ver lo que sucedía. Todos hemos pasado por un amor confuso o complicado, Katniss". Johanna coloca los codos sobre la mesa, y se inclina un poco hacia delante. "Creo que significó mucho para ti, demasiado, a pesar de que no te guste admitirlo".

Katniss la devuelve la mirada, sintiéndose extremadamente protectora de sí misma. "Qué te hace pensar eso?".

La boca de Johanna comienza a esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras. "Bueno, para empezar, tienes un pequeño chupetón justo… ahí".

Katniss sospecha que la cara se le está enrojeciendo de forma exponencial. Una de sus manos se posa automáticamente en el punto de su cuello en el que Gale había actuado. Observa la cara jocosa de Johanna, mordiéndose el labio – justo donde Gale lo mordió. Y lo libera en cuanto se da cuenta de eso.

"¿Tengo uno?"

La sonrisa de Johanna se ensancha. "Dos"

"¿Dos?, chirría Katniss.

"¿Qué, le diste un beso de despedida ayer?".

"¡Por supuesto que no!, dice ella, elevando la voz. "¡Él me los dio esta mañana!".

Johanna levanta una ceja. "¿Esta mañana?. ¿Qué quieres decir?. ¿Se despertó?".

"Durante unos minutos", dice Katniss, tratando de calmarse, con una mano sujetando su nuca como si sangrase. "Actúo muy feliz de verme y después… empezó a besarme"

Johanna la mira fijamente. "Entonces, ¿te quedaste allí quieta y le dejaste continuar, o qué?".

Katniss se encoge de la vergüenza. Si. No. ¡No lo sabe!, ¿Qué sucedió hace un rato?. Todo está demasiado borroso en su memoria.

_Excepto que no lo está_; los labios todavía la abrasan_. Excepto por ese algo…_, insiste en argumentar su cerebro.

"Todo sucedió demasiado rápido", termina por decir, reuniendo la dignidad que aún la queda. "Y Gale es muy fuerte cuando está drogado".

"Estoy segura".

"¡Lo es!"

"Muy persuasivo, también, ¿no?".

Katniss gime, y deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Johanna se ríe de ella

"Está bien, Katniss", dice volviendo los ojos. "Muchas chicas no pueden resistirse a su… encanto".

"¿Así es como se llama?", Katniss dice con ironía. Luego mira a Johanna. "¿Tú podrías resistirte a su encanto?"

Johanna se encoge de hombros, indiferente. "A su encanto, seguro. No a su cuerpo, sin embargo".

_Su cuerpo fuerte y duro debajo de esa fina bata de hospital…_ Katniss niega con la cabeza exasperada.

"Así que os acostasteis", Katniss reflexiona en voz alta, después de un segundo. "Me preguntaba si eso es lo que estaba tratando de decirme".

"¿Él te lo contó?", pregunta Johanna. Y suena sorprendida.

"Más o menos…", reconoce Katniss. "Yo como que le pregunté acerca de vosotros, pero no con tantas palabras"

"Emm", Johanna frunce los labios, reclinándose hacia atrás y cruzando sus brazos bajo el pecho. "Bueno, fue bonito mientras duró".

"¿Pero seguís siendo amigos… incluso después de eso?"

"Claro", dice Johanna sin esfuerzo. "¿Por qué no íbamos a serlo?".

Katniss frunce el ceño, colocando su mejilla en la palma de su mano y el codo sobre la mesa. "No lo sé. Tal vez sólo… tal vez estoy exagerando todo esto. Lo que quiero decir es que, Peeta… él está en el 12, poniendo toda su confianza en mí, y mira lo que estoy haciendo yo".

Johanna mira hacia arriba, desalentada. "No es el fin del mundo, Katniss. Este tipo de cosas pasan. Estoy segura de que si Peeta es tan comprensivo como he oído, él te va a escuchar. O no tienes por qué decirle nada. Mantenlo en secreto. Vamos, Katniss, estoy segura de que sabes esto, al menos".

Katniss levanta la vista hacia ella. "Sí, lo sé, pero debería haber actuado".

" Lo hiciste, ¿no?. Aunque no de la forma en que te gustaría".

Katniss cierra los ojos. "Gracias por no ayudar en absoluto, Johanna".

"¿Pensabas que estaba tratando de ayudarte?". Johanna se ríe de ella una vez más. Katniss cree que es debido a que puede notar su inquietud y desasosiego en esos momentos. Y por los moratones del cuello, por supuesto. Extiende su otra mano para frotarlos con desdén.

Johanna se queda con la mirada fija en Katniss después de un rato, sus ojos tienen ese brillo retorcido que Katniss había estado echando en falta.

"Ya que hablamos del tema… "¿Quieres saber?". Johanna arrastra sus palabras lentamente.

Katniss suspira y levanta la vista. "¿Saber qué?".

Johanna pone las manos de canto sobre la mesa, y comienza a separarlas hasta que hay un generoso espacio entre ambas. "Si no recuerdo mal, creo que en Gale era más o menos así de grande – ".

"¡Johanna!", grita Katniss, y es una suerte que no haya demasiados clientes en la cafetería. "¡No quiero saber nada de eso!. Nunca", añade, sintiendo un terrible enrojecimiento en la cara, y el cuello, y tal vez en todo su cuerpo.

En ese punto, Johanna se está desternillando de la reacción de Katniss. "No finjas que nunca has pensado en eso", dice entre carcajadas.

"Sobre Peeta, puede", Katniss susurra furiosa. "Sobre Gale, nunca".

Johanna sonríe. "Lo harás, desde ahora".

Katniss inhala profundamente, clavando los ojos en ella. "¿Qué hay de Anton?", replica mordaz, intentando un contraataque. "Estoy segura de que también sabes cómo es él".

La sonrisa de Johanna desaparece. "Tal vez te sorprenda, pero no. No lo sé".

"¿Por qué no?", pregunta Katniss. "¿Tienes miedo?".

"¿Miedo?", Johanna se burla elevando la voz. "¿Dónde intentas llegar, Katniss?".

"Teniendo en cuenta que a él le gustas mucho, pensé…".

Johanna sacude la cabeza con vehemencia. "Nunca, ni en sus sueños más salvajes".

"¿Por qué, entonces?", pregunta Katniss, su curiosidad va en aumento. "Lo hiciste con Gale".

"Con Gale fue diferente", Johanna contesta vagamente. "Gale y yo no queríamos complicaciones. No había nada serio entre nosotros".

"Y con Anton, ¿podría ser serio?", dice Katniss, tratando de descifrar la profunda y severa mirada de Johanna. Piensa en Anton, y puede ver que es un apasionado de ella, y que la amaría con facilidad, si él quisiera. Katniss cree que Johanna puede pensar lo mismo.

"Sería… más difícil deshacerme de él", dice finalmente.

"¿Por qué querrías deshacerte de él?", pregunta Katniss. "Podríais seguir siendo amigos, sin darle mayor importancia, ¿no?".

Johanna se pone de pie, agarrando su bandeja. "No voy a tener esta conversación contigo. Lo siento", dice, desechando el resto de la comida en un contenedor cercano.

"Ahora eres tú quien exagera", Katniss la sigue, bromeando sólo un poco más. "Tal vez si trataras de no negártelo a ti misma…".

Johanna resopla. "Deberías poner en práctica tus propios consejos. Además, no me estoy negándo nada a mí misma. Esto se llama tomar una decisión".

Katniss suspira ante ella y su terquedad, y decide no comentar nada más al respecto. En cambio, pregunta: "¿Crees que Reeva estará aún en la habitación de Gale?".

El humor de Johanna parece agriarse todavía un poco más. "No me sorprendería si está allí. Aunque creo que hoy tenía un día ocupado. Ojalá se haya ido.". Luego la mira, evaluando su cuello. Katniss lucha contra su instinto de cubrir los moratones con la mano.

"Si sigue allí, trata de mostrarlos cada vez que puedas"

"¿Me quieres muerta?", pregunta Katniss, incrédula.

Johanna sonríe. "Eso seguro que da una oportunidad a _descerebrada _de reconsiderar su relación. Sacará a relucir su verdadera personalidad".

Katniss pierde el tono inflexible de su voz, optando por arrugar la nariz con disgusto. "Gracias por la sugerencia".

* * *

Johanna deja que Katniss vuelva sola e indefensa a la habitación de Gale. Afortunadamente, aventurarse dentro vuelve a ser seguro. Reeva ya no es un parasito en la cabecera de Gale.

Respira aliviada antes de tomar asiento. Al poco rato, vuelve al baño para comprobar los daños en su cuello.

Suspira al ver las dos manchas amoratadas. No son enormes, pero sí lo suficiente grandes como para que cualquiera note que están ahí. Especialmente, la que está donde el cuello y el hombro se encuentran. Sube el cuello de su camisa tanto como le es posible. Tal ver pueda marcharse pronto, llamar a Johanna, comprar un jersey con cuello. _Algo._

Decide tomar una larga ducha poco después. Y permanece bajo el grifo hasta que el agua sale completamente fría.

* * *

El aire es denso cuando Gale se despierta de nuevo. Tiene palpitaciones en la cabeza y siente el cuerpo ajeno y plomizo. Va a mover el brazo derecho, pero tiene que detenerse por el agudo dolor que la acción le produce en el hombro. Es demasiado fuerte, y no puede evitar gruñir cuando lo intenta una segunda vez. Es como si un incendio se extendiese a lo largo del brazo.

Luego siente la punzada en las costillas. Primero leve. Poco a poco, más y más intensa. De repente, le cuesta respirar. Cierra los ojos, los aprieta para aliviar la sensación, y un sudor frío comienza a correr por sus sienes.

Gruñe un poco más. ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?. Su visión está enturbiada cuando abre de nuevo los ojos, tratando de ubicarse. Escucha un débil sonido junto a él, y apenas vuelve la cabeza se topa con un monitor cardiaco. Al hacerlo nota un picor profundo, como una quemadura, en el lado del cuello que ha girado. Toca los cortes.

Las paredes son blancas. Está bastante seguro de que no lleva ropa. Y hay una niebla húmeda que rodea la habitación.

Su mente está relativamente en blanco. Lo último que recuerda es…

Caminar de regreso a casa. La nieve. Un callejón oscuro.

Levanta la mano izquierda y se frota la cara. Está sensible – debe de tener moratones por todas partes. Intenta inspirar suavemente.

"Maldita sea", murmura, con la voz distorsionada. Acerca la mano a sus costillas, para tocarlas, pero una avalancha de estrellas revienta detrás de sus ojos, y tiene que parar apresuradamente. Vuelve a tomar aire, y lo expulsa lentamente.

Tal vez le atropellaron con un coche.

Escucha una puerta abrirse al otro lado del cuarto. Parpadea un par de veces, procurando concentrarse en la figura que la atraviesa.

Lo primero que ve es su pelo. "¿Katniss?"

Ella deja de enrollar la toalla en su cabeza, soltando el pelo, y colocándolo copiosamente sobre sus hombros para que oculte su cuello. "Gale. Estás despierto".

"Ojalá no lo estuviera", dice, entornando los ojos. "¿Qué me ha pasado?".

Katniss se le queda mirando. No parece seguir drogado. Ni avergonzado, aunque es difícil conseguir que se avergüence de nada. Sus palabras la preocupan, de todas formas. "¿No recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió?".

"No, en realidad. Aunque no parece un accidente. ¿Tengo las costillas rotas?".

Katniss camina despacio hasta llegar a su lado, sentándose donde Reeva lo había hecho antes. "Sí", le dice. "La mayoría de las del costado derecho".

Los labios de Gale forman una línea seria. "¿Qué le sucedió a mi brazo?".

"Te lo dislocaron", contesta. "¿Te duele?".

"Apenas puedo moverlo", dice él entre dientes, con furia. Evita mirarla contando las grietas del techo. "Las costillas pueden tardar meses en curarse".

Katniss no sabe qué decir, o cómo consolarle. Podría hablarle del Regenerador, pero las costillas fracturadas no son algo sumamente grave. El tiene los ojos lejanos, y bastante desanimados.

"Estoy segura de que te darán los mejores medicamentos. Puede que incluso aceleren el proceso de curación…".

Gale niega con la cabeza, respirando con la nariz. Hace una mueca de dolor al decir: "Ya veremos".

Ella le examina. "¿Necesitas más morfina?".

Él cierra los ojos. "No. Creo que puedo manejarlo yo solo".

"Gale…".

"Es probable que la enfermera vuelva pronto", dice mirándola. "¿Cuándo has llegado tú?".

"Ayer por la noche", contesta. "Vine con Johanna y Anton. Dijeron que te habían trasladado aquí. Todos estábamos… muy asustados por ti".

Él la mira fijamente unos momentos. Nota que tiene el pelo húmedo, y que no lo ha trenzado. Sonríe suavemente. "Se necesita algo más que un par de costillas rotas para matarme".

"También te envenenaron", dice ella. "Con una daga, o algo así. Fracturo el diafragma y eso perforó tu hígado".

La observa más de cerca, y se da cuenta de que ella evita su mirada.

"¿El hígado?".

"Pero el Doctor ha usado el Regenerador… ¿sabes lo que es?. No tenía ni idea de que existiera algo así. Pudieron solucionar lo del hígado, y lo del diafragma. Te han puesto medicamentos específicos junto con el suero. Te ayudarán a recuperarte con más rapidez".

"Sí, conozco esa antigua tecnología. Pero el veneno…", él arrastra las palabras sin dejar de mirarla.

"Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo eliminaron por completo, anoche", dice ella.

"¿Te quedaste?"

Al escuchar esto, ella sube los ojos bruscamente desde su regazo. "Por supuesto que me quedé", le dice, y su voz es tan afilada como sus ojos. "¿Dónde más se supone que podría ir?".

La furia repentina de Katniss le hace dudar la respuesta. "Yo… no lo sé. Podías haber vuelto al apartamento".

Ella le mira con dureza. "¿Tú te hubieras quedado en tu apartamento si yo estuviera en el hospital?".

Gale parpadea. Su mente reconstruye un suceso similar – con ella como protagonista – tumbada en una cama de hospital, y él esperando a que despierte. Ella le estaba haciendo un favor, quedándose allí, con él. Y eso está bien.

Sólo que por un segundo… esperó que estuviera realmente preocupada. Sonríe al pensamiento – _como en los viejos tiempos_, se dice. Él, siendo deliberadamente temerario para llamar su atención. Y fallando. Era un crío estúpido.

"¿Qué?", dice ella irritada cuando ve su sonrisa.

Él mira más allá de sus ojos acusadores, busca su pelo, espeso, y húmedo. Es un lugar oscuro, marrón, como la noche, colgando alrededor de sus hombros y su pecho. Dejando regueros de agua que se deslizan por su camisa.

"No me hubiera quedado en mi apartamento", dice, ignorando su pregunta. "Estaría aquí, igual que tú".

Ella está lo suficientemente cerca para que Gale pueda alargar una mano y perderla entre su pelo. El frío es mordaz, y refrescante contra su piel ardiendo. Suspira con el contacto antes de que Katniss se sacuda y se aleje de él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?".

Él frunce el ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Tal vez el dolor le hacía desvariar.

"Lo siento", contesta, poniendo el brazo de nuevo a su lado. "Creo que tengo fiebre".

Para su sorpresa, ella también acerca una mano y la coloca en una de sus mejillas. Luego la mueve a su frente.

El contacto es tan placentero como lo era tocar su pelo. Cierra los ojos y suspira de nuevo.

El rostro de Katniss se contorsiona al levantar la mano. "Creo que estás algo caliente".

Se siente sonreír ante eso. "Tú estás algo caliente, también".

Las palabras salen antes de que tenga la oportunidad de pensar en ellas. Se avergüenza un poco de sí mismo.

"Vaya… lo siento", le dice, sin apenas atreverse a mirarla. Y una vez que lo hace, tiene que parpadear para asegurarse de lo que ve.

Laman a la puerta justo en ese instante. Entra una enfermera, aunque es diferente de la anterior. Katniss se apresura a apartar los ojos de Gale. Mira a la mujer vestida de blanco, y se congela en el sitio.

"¿En qué diablos te has metido esta vez, Gale?, dice la nueva enfermera, sin levantar la vista del portapapeles que lleva en las manos. "No importa cuántas veces te diga que… ".

Levanta la vista y sus ojos se quedan clavados en Katniss. Katniss siente como el color desaparece paulatinamente de su cara.

"Katniss…", dice ella casi sin aliento, y baja lentamente el portapapeles a la altura de su estómago.

Katniss abre la boca unos segundos antes de poder articular alguna palabra. "¿_Mamá_?".

Y todo lo que puede pensar Gale durante el reencuentro – febril, y con pensamientos desordenados por el dolor latente – es; _¿Katniss se había sonrojado?._

* * *

**t/n: **definitivamente, este es mi nuevo capítulo favorito. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí traducirlo.

Brooke Silva: aquí hay algo de ese _looove _del que hablabas. ¿contenta?.

AngeliqueEvans: a Gale le daría todos los besos que fueran necesarios… si estuviera en mi mano hacerlo.

Dlu145: ¿has visto?, menos de una semana.

Un beso a todas.


	17. Influencias

**Capítulo diecisiete – influencias **

_"a season for the both of us__  
__a reason that rose off the coffin__  
__blown wishes off the dandelion__  
__the truth is all these changes take time" - pedals, the love language._

* * *

Un silencio incómodo llena la habitación de hospital.

Katniss permanece con la mirada clavada en su madre, ve las lágrimas acumularse en las esquinas de sus ojos. Brillan, igual que dos joyas; su pelo rubio parece haberse descolorido en un amarillo palo, su juventud la ocultan las líneas de expresión y su piel se ve cansada. Lleva una bata blanca – igual que el resto de enfermeras – el pelo en un moño apretado que despeja su cara, y las manos manchadas por los restos de haber estado curando a alguien.

Pero en realidad parece la misma.

Katniss se pregunta cómo la verá a ella su madre – ¿notará que ha cambiado? ¿ O su aspecto de estar cansada del mundo, petrificada, como la madera seca, seguirá siendo el mismo?.

Entonces su madre sonríe, un par de lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, y al instante comienza a llorar. Coloca el portapapeles en el extremo de la cama de Gale, abalanzándose hacia ella, como si creyera que iba a huir si no se daba prisa en hacerlo. Rodea los hombros de Katniss en un abrazo suave, luego la aprieta contra su pecho. Se aferra a ella como si temiera que fuera a alejarla, de nuevo.

"Oh, Katniss. Mi niña. Mi preciosa niña".

Llora en su hombro, y Katniss nota la calidez de sus propias lagrimas deslizarse por la piel de su cara. A regañadientes, coloca las manos alrededor de la cintura de su madre.

"Hola mamá".

Ella afloja su agarre, retrocediendo un poco para mirarla. Su boca tiembla antes de atreverse a decir nada.

"Lo siento mucho, Katniss. Siento haberte dejado sola – te he echado mucho de menos".

¿Realmente lo ha hecho?. Resulta imposible escapar a esa pregunta, ni a los pensamientos que desencadena. ¿El amor que su madre había demostrado era suficiente para justificar lo mucho que la echaba de menos?. Katniss no puede evitar las dudas, la antipatía, o la ira asfixiante que siente hacia esa mujer – aunque se pregunta si ella lo hubiera hecho. Buscarla. Quizá junto a Peeta. Si hubiera dejado la seguridad y las comodidades del Distrito 12 el tiempo suficiente para venir a encontrar a su madre.

Pero su madre tampoco dejó las comodidades y la seguridad de su trabajo para ir a buscarla a ella. No fue a verla en todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que terminó la Guerra. Hubo algunas palabras al principio, pero la comunicación fue mermando hasta ser inexistente. No hubo ninguna carta. ¿Era culpa de Katniss o de su madre?. Quizá de ninguna, pero lo más probable es que sea de ambas.

Katniss es hija de su madre. Y ella la odia por eso. Y lo peor es que no está segura de haberla echado de menos en absoluto.

"Mamá…" dice, titubeante e incierta. Sus manos vacilan sobre el uniforme, antes de soltarlas. Pero su madre no la deja ir. Por el contrario, ella alcanza y toca su cara, acariciándola la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

"Sé que no me vas a perdonar", dice, con una sonrisa dulce y triste a la vez. "Nunca lo hiciste, ¿verdad?.

Katniss traga saliva sin llegar a sentir algún tipo de remordimiento cuando dice: "No, no lo hice".

"Siempre había algo difícil de perdonar" dice su madre; lágrimas extraviadas siguen cayendo sin ritmo. "Nunca fui capaz de ganarme tu perdón".

"Nunca lo intentaste", dice Katniss, con la voz grave.

Ella nunca permitió que el amor de Katniss le ayudase a disminuir el dolor. Dejó que Katniss sobreviviera por su cuenta. Y al hacerlo, Katniss aprendió a vivir sin ella. El duelo que compartieron a través del teléfono por Prim, bien podría haber sido el duelo por haberse perdido la una a la otra.

Su madre se estremece ante las palabras. "Sí, lo hice".

"¿Cuándo?", Katniss casi grita "¿Cuando has intentado ser una madre para mí?"

La mujer se endereza, y se aleja unos pasos de ella, angustiada, mirando a Katniss como si fuera un monstruo.

"Sé que no fui la mejor madre", dice. "Pero lo hice lo mejor que pude – ".

"¿Lo mejor que pudiste?. Debes de estar bromeando", objeta Katniss.

Su madre cierra los ojos, se frota la cara, y recoge su portapapeles. "Debería de haber vuelto al 12. Y debería haberte demostrado lo mucho que me importas. Pero no lo hice". Katniss mira sin ver el papel temblando en sus manos

"No es como si tú lo hubieras intentado, tampoco, Katniss".

Ambas miran a Gale, que tiene los ojos pegados al techo.

"Mantente al margen, Gale", le dice Katniss. "No formas parte de esto".

Él hace una mueca. "Tienes razón, sin embargo puedo entenderlo bastante bien". Gira la cabeza para atrapar sus ojos. "Nunca fui a verte. Nunca te llamé. Pero no te imaginas lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo.

Su mirada es tan contundente, que ella tiene que mirar hacia otro lado.

"No empujes a tu madre lejos de ti", dice él de nuevo. "Te arrepentirás".

Ella mira a la pared.

"Está bien, Gale", dice la señora Everdeen, caminando lentamente al otro lado de la cama para comprobar los niveles de suero y medicamento. "No des la cara por mí. Me merezco esto".

"No creo que lo hagas", dice él, girándose para mirarla.

Ella le da una pequeña sonrisa a través de sus ojos enrojecidos. "Sólo lo dices porque cuido de ti todo el tiempo".

Katniss reacciona ante eso, mirándoles a ambos.

Su madre se acerca al depósito de suero, para convertirse de nuevo en una enfermera. "Tus niveles de morfina se han reducido considerablemente", le dice. Comienza a escribir algo en el portapapeles. "Apenas queda rastro de la toxina tampoco, lo cual es muy bueno".

"¿Qué tipo de veneno era?, pregunta Gale, con los ojos en el líquido transparente pinchado a una de las venas de su mano.

"No estamos seguros, pero creemos que está sintetizado por la mano humana. En el laboratorio lo han estado investigando, y ahora sabemos que es letal, pero de acción lenta. Cuando lleva unas horas en la sangre, alcanza los órganos y los desactiva. Pensamos que el tiempo que tarda en hacer efecto está en función de la masa corporal". Baja la mirada a Gale. "Menos mal que te encontraron a tiempo".

Él vuelve a mirar al techo. "Sí… algo bueno, supongo". Hace una mueca, luego cierra los ojos. "¿Hace que te olvides de las cosas?".

"Es posible", dice ella, sacando un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo e inyectándolo en la bolsa de suero. "Puede tener diferentes efectos secundarios dependiendo de la persona. ¿Por qué?". Ella le mira a los ojos. "¿Qué pasa, Gale?".

Él frunce el ceño. "No puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó anoche", admite. "No puedo recordar nada aparte de haberme despertado hace diez minutos".

Katniss se masajea el cuello discretamente.

La señora Everdeen se acerca a él y echa un vistazo a su cabeza.

"No hay nada que indique un traumatismo craneal", le dice, inspeccionando con suavidad su cuero cabelludo. "Aún así, la amnesia es una posibilidad – o puede que lo estés reprimiendo de forma inconsciente".

"Confía en mí", dice él con sorna. "No voy a reprimir nada"

"Entonces, tal vez, el veneno ya estuvo circulando por tu cerebro durante lo que sea que te pasó. Eso podría haber alterado tu percepción.

"Pero…", dice Gale, y Katniss piensa que se ve perdido y enfadado, abriendo los ojos al techo de nuevo. "Tengo que recordarlo. Es importante".

La señora Everdeen le ofrece una ligera sonrisa. "Puede volver, no es tan inusual. Date un par de días para recuperarte. Algo podría desencadenarlo".

Gale suspira un segundo después. La medicación en su torrente sanguíneo comienza a hacer efecto. "Gracias por la morfina, Sra. Everdeen".

"Elaine", enfatiza ella, sacudiendo la cabeza como si ya se lo hubiera dicho muchas veces". No te he puesto mucha. Llámame si el dolor se vuelve insoportable, ¿vale?", dice, dándole una mirada seria. "Sé cómo eres".

Gale sonríe.

"Cuida de él, Katniss", dice después, mirando hacia ella.

"Lo estaba haciendo", responde Katniss.

Elaine suspira levemente, poniendo una mano en su cadera y mirándoles a ambos."Me alegra que volváis a hablaros. Y estoy… contenta de que estés aquí. Sé que no fue una despedida agradable… entre vosotros dos…".

Como Katniss no abre la boca, Gale dice: "Sí, estamos… hablando".

Ella tiene una expresión curiosa. Mira a Katniss, las emociones de los minutos anteriores parecen haberse esfumado. "¿Cómo está Peeta?"

"Está bien", dice Katniss entrecortada.

"¿Sois felices juntos?", vuelve a preguntar en voz baja.

"Sí".

"¿Os habéis… casado?"

Su voz es muy tentativa, y esperanzada, pero triste. Katniss puede ver claramente el arrepentimiento escrito en el rostro de su madre, aunque no está segura de si es por la posibilidad de habérselo perdido, o porque ni siquiera lo sabe.

"No, no nos hemos casado. Hemos hablado de ello, pero yo no quiero hacerlo. Y él lo respeta".

"Bien", dice ella. "Bien. Peeta siempre ha sido un chico maravilloso. Muy agradable y dulce". Eleain mira a Gale, que ha cerrado los ojos.

Katniss deja que sus ojos también se desvían a la sábana de la cama de Gale. "Sí, lo es".

Su madre la echa una última ojeada antes de excusarse y salir de la habitación, con la promesa de comprobar que todo está bien un rato después. Gale dice adiós y Katniss hace su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar su partida.

Gale mueve la mano para encontrar el botón de elevación a un lado de la cama. El colchón le empuja lentamente hacia una posición sentada. Una vez que se pone cómodo, mira a Katniss decepcionado.

"No sabía que odiabas tanto a tu madre", le dice.

Katniss interrumpe el resto de lo que fuera a decir con una gesto de desaprobación. "No la odio", ella deja claro. "Simplemente, no hay demasiado que pueda gustarme de ella".

"¿Por qué no?", dice él poco impresionado.

Ella se muerde el interior de la mejilla antes de empezar a hablar demasiado rápido. "Es sólo que no es… alguien a quien admirar. Ella nunca…", se esfuerza por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Ella quería a Prim, mucho, igual que yo, igual que todo el mundo. Y después de su muerte, fue igual que cuando murió mi padre, excepto que fue aún peor – mucho peor. Se sumergió a sí misma en… en esto", dice, mirando a las paredes blancas y desnudas de la habitación, oliendo los restos de productos desinfectantes por todas partes. "En el trabajo. Para no tener que pensar en nada ni en nadie".

Gale sonríe irónicamente. "¿A quién me recuerda eso?"

Katniss se le queda mirando. "Pero no es…".

"Mucho a mí. Y ligeramente a ti", dice él con aspereza. "¿Es por eso que no te gusta?, ¿por qué te recuerda a mí?".

Katniss pestañea alejando la vista de él y cruzándose de brazos para protegerse de sus palabras.

"No – ".

"Pero ella al menos hace algo con lo que es feliz", dice Gale, implacable. "Necesita seguir adelante. Y no puedes decirme que no la has echado de menos, aunque sólo sea un poco".

"¡No, no lo hice!", grita, furiosa, y deseando desesperadamente que él deje de hablar. "Por supuesto que no la he echado de menos. Ella me recuerda a mí, ¿de acuerdo?. Yo podría haberme puesto en contacto con ella, pero no lo hice, porque no la necesitaba. Y ella nunca, ni una sola vez, se puso en contacto conmigo. ¿Y de repente me quiere?. ¿De repente siente que me ha perdido y está tan triste?". Katniss se levanta y se aleja de él, frotando bruscamente el calor en sus ojos. "No hay nada que pueda creerme menos".

Gale aprieta la mandíbula, mirando su espalda, y sus hombros, y lo tensa que está. Lo estridente que suena su voz. "¿Por qué me crees, entonces?", pregunta de nuevo. "Yo nunca me puse en contacto contigo".

Ella se da la vuelta. "No, no lo hiciste. Pero regresaste para ver a tu familia. Regresaste, a pesar de que el Distrito 12 ni siquiera era el mismo Distrito 12 nunca más. Volvías y ellos estaban felices. Peeta me lo contaba, en ocasiones, cuando tu familia pasaba por la panadería después de marcharte. Me contaba cómo, a pesar de estar apenados porque ya te habías ido, siempre parecían felices". Sus ojos brillan por la humedad. "Yo no quería verte igual que tú no querías verme a mí. No me importabas. Pero ella se preocupaba por mí, y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de escribirme una maldita carta".

Katniss se consume rápidamente, como una estrella fugaz. Su fuego se desvanece mientras sus lágrimas caen sobre las baldosas del suelo. Gale no cree haberla visto llorar nunca tanto como lo ha hecho estos últimos días. Esta última semana.

La profundidad de su tristeza le deja sin palabras por un momento, hasta que inspira profundo notando el dolor en las costillas al desplazarse en su costado.

"Pero la necesitabas".

Ella le mira como si él la estuviera traicionando. "No, no lo hacía".

"Katniss", le dice, haciendo todo lo posible por ver más allá de sus lágrimas. "Todavía la necesitas".

"Deja de hacer esto, Gale".

"Es tu madre. Es la única familia real que te queda. Es tu sangre".

"¡No importa!", dice ella, con una entonación menos dura de lo que la gustaría. "Eso no importa", lo intenta de nuevo, jadeando en torno a un sollozo.

"Hey", dice él suavemente. "Catnip, está bien si la necesitas. No tienes que negarlo con tanta firmeza".

Ella se acerca a la estantería de la esquina, agarra unos pañuelos y se limpia agitadamente los ojos – y toda la cara – con ellos.

"Te he visto perdonar, Katniss", persiste Gale. "Perdonaste a Peeta cuando trató de matarte. Y le ayudaste a volver a enamorarse, aún cuando él necesitó mucho, mucho tiempo para confiar en ti de nuevo".

Ella hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza, su voz sale envuelta de emoción. "Él estaba bajo los efectos del veneno de las avispas. Todavía… me quería, en algún lugar de su interior".

Gale piensa por un minuto. "El dolor es una mala influencia; demasiado mala… puede hacerte cambiar la percepción de las cosas – tú ya lo sabes, Katniss, ambos lo sabemos. Y no deberías culpar a tu madre como lo haces por ese dolor. Ella aún te quiere, también".

Ella primero le mira con dureza y luego avanza a grandes zancadas hacia un lado de la cama. Pone las manos sobre el colchón, y se inclina sobre él.

"¿Sabes qué más es una mala influencia?, pregunta, y él no está muy seguro de que decir – o de que ha dicho hace un momento para que ahora parezca furiosa en lugar de angustiada

"¿Qué?".

"La morfina", dice ella, alcanzando su melena y llevándola detrás de su hombro. Él mira su cuello al descubierto, como de repente resulta tentador, y como… hay marcas allí.

"Yo no… no sé…", dice Gale, estupefacto.

"¿Quieres que te perdone por hacer esto?"

Los ojos de Gale se ensanchan, y el color de su cara se hace más evidente. "¿Yo te hice eso?".

"Sí", afirma ella.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Esta mañana".

Él parpadea. "Estoy bastante seguro de que lo recordaría si…". Ante su mirada, Gale deja de hablar.

"No lo recuerdas".

"No, pero…", dice empujando las palabras. "No era mi intención hacerlo, eso seguro".

"Tampoco fue la intención de Peeta. No era el culpable de tener recuerdos equivocados. Igual que no tú no tienes la culpa de que te pusieran una cantidad excesiva de morfina"

Gale permanece mirando su cuello durante unos momentos más. "Y tu madre no tiene la culpa de estar nublada por el dolor".

Ella suspira hacia él. "¿Volverías a hacerlo?", dice, señalándose el cuello.

Él la mira. "¿Quieres que lo haga?".

Su mirada se tambalea brevemente. Luego se endurece. "Yo he preguntado primero".

"¿Quieres la verdad?".

Ella arruga los labios. "Gale"

Él duda, bajando los ojos a sí mismo antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a mirarla a ella. "Probablemente… no. Quiero decir, me darías un puñetazo, como mínimo, ¿verdad?.

Es el turno de ella para dudar. "No", contesta, antes de que la de tiempo a pensar en mentir.

"Entonces me empujaste", él la pincha.

Su siguiente vacilación dura demasiado tiempo para que una mentira suene creíble. Él la mira pensativo.

"¿Qué hiciste entonces?", pregunta Gale.

_Devolverte el beso _es algo que difícilmente piensa admitir

"Me aparte de ti", dice por fin, agradecida de que sea cierto, al menos un poco.

Él levanta una ceja. "¿Después de cuánto tiempo?".

"No mucho", dice ella a la defensiva.

"Katniss, tienes dos chupetones ahí".

Ella se sonroja. ¿Y?".

"Eso significa que estuve sobre tu cuello durante un rato"

Ella se empuja fuera de su cama, frustrada, acalorada y… ¿cómo pasaron de hablar de su madre a hablar de sus chupetones?.

… tal vez fue en parte culpa suya, si lo piensa bien.

"Y… ¿Y qué si lo hiciste?, dice enfadada, cruzándose de brazos.

Él la mira fijamente, sus ojos pasan de confundidos y avergonzados a calculadores y traviesos. "También te besé. ¿No es cierto?".

"No", ella se apresura a decir.

Él comienza a sonreír abiertamente. "Sí. Sí que lo hice".

"No, no lo hiciste".

"Lo siento, Catnip, pero eres muy mala mintiendo".

Ella se sonroja todavía más. "Cállate".

Gale suelta una risita. Hacía mucho que no le oía reír. Es la primera vez desde su reencuentro.

"¿Me devolviste el beso?".

Ella se arma de coraje para seguir mirándole. "Dímelo tú, ya que lo sabes todo".

Gale entorna los ojos, y examina su cara, sin saber que contestar. Ella pone los ojos en blanco, y aparta la mirada.

"Voy a decir que lo hiciste", dice él con valentía, después de un minuto de contemplarla y de ver su incomodidad. "Quiero decir, si me dejaste llegar tan lejos como para magullarte así…".

"¿Qué importancia tiene eso?", grita ella.

"Supongo que en realidad no importa…", dice él. "Pero es gracioso, porque estás actuando como si lo hiciera".

Katniss hace un ruido de frustración, levantando las manos, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas. Y da atropelladas zancadas hacia el baño.

"Hey, espera – ".

Pero ella cierra la puerta de un golpe.

Gale suspira. Realmente le gustaría poder recordar el beso, y la forma en que su cuello se sentía bajo sus dientes.

* * *

Cuando Katniss sale del baño, él está a punto de dormirse. Comienza a parpadear poco a poco, con los ojos nublados. Ella se sienta tranquilamente a su lado, sintiéndose tonta e infantil. No tenía por qué haberse ido de esa manera, pero atribuye su actitud a estar demasiado defensiva por haber visto a su madre, y a sus propios sentimientos… y a su madre.

Realmente no debería haberse comportado de forma tan mezquina con ella.

¿Por qué Gale parece tener razón todo el tiempo?.

La larga mirada en el espejo hizo que se calmase un poco. Fue más fácil de lo que imaginaba. No sabía que la ira y la melancolía podían llegar a ser tan agotadoras.

"¿Gale?", die ella.

Sus ojos se abren un poco más, levantando su brazo bueno para restregarlos. Vuelve la cabeza hacia ella. "Hola".

"Lo siento; por lo de antes", susurra ella. "Creo que exageré".

Él sonríe torciendo la boca. "Tú, ¿reaccionar de forma exagerada?. Nah".

Ella pone los ojos en blanco con una ligera sonrisa. "Lo digo en serio".

"Sí", dice él. "Yo también lo siento. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que te gustó".

Ella tiene que admitir que todavía se pregunta si lo hizo, pero dice evasiva: "Lo que tú digas, Gale".

"La próxima vez… si hay una próxima vez", dice él, con voz profunda y somnolienta. "Simplemente golpéame, ¿de acuerdo?. No me importa".

"No voy a golpearte".

"No has tenido problemas para hacerlo en el pasado".

Katniss piensa en eso, y se da cuenta de que no tiene ninguna intención de golpearlo de nuevo. Tal vez si él la saca realmente de quicio. "Si, pero ahora estás herido".

"No tanto. Mayormente estoy dopado"

"Mi madre dijo que no había puesto mucha morfina"

Él se ríe. "Creo que a ella se le colaron unos centímetros cúbicos más de los necesarios. A veces le pasa".

Ella le echa un vistazo inquisitivo. "¿Cuántas veces has estado aquí?".

Gale se encoge de hombros. "Soy un habitual. Generalmente por cosas menores".

"¿Qué son cosas menores?"

"Ehh", dice él, mirándose a sí mismo. "Supongo que fracturas de huesos o heridas de bala".

Ella le mira con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Cuántas veces te han disparado?".

"Katniss…", el suspira. "No lo sé. Déjalo, ya es suficiente".

"¿Dónde?".

"En ningún lugar fatal, si es lo que estás preguntando".

"No", dice ella. "Sólo era curiosidad".

"Hmm", responde él, casi incoherentemente. "Te puedo enseñar mis cicatrices más tarde, si quieres".

"Sólo si están en lugares adecuados para ser vistas", dice ella sonriendo.

"¿Estás bromeando conmigo?", pregunta él en tono burlón, aunque sus ojos siguen un poco nublados. "Bueno, algunas no están muy visibles o no tienen muy buen aspecto".

"Eso está bien. Las mías tampoco".

"¿Tienes muchas?".

Ella se medio encoge de hombros. "Algunas. Probablemente no tantas como tú".

"Bien", dice él. "No querrías tantas como tengo yo". Él la mira, "¿puedo verlas?".

"¿Mis cicatrices?".

"Sí", dice, luego traduce mal su mirada y se apresura a añadir: "No ahora mismo. Después, en algún momento".

"Está bien… Sí, te las voy a enseñar". Sus manos suben a su cabello como un hábito. Todavía se siente extraña al sentirlo desparramado sobre los hombros.

Él se da cuenta. "Me gusta tu pelo".

Katniss vuelve los ojos hacia él, con las manos quietas en los mechones. "Oh, gracias".

"Me escuchaste".

Ella enrolla algunos en torno a su dedo índice. "Un cambio", dice. "Lo he estado intentando".

"No te esfuerces demasiado", dice él, sonriendo. "Me gustas tal como eres".

"Ella le mira, y arruga los ojos. "Gale… creo que estás desvariando de nuevo"

Él parece sorprendido. "No, no lo hago".

"Si tú lo dices".

"En serio", dice él, levantando su brazo sano. "Totalmente sobrio".

Ella le mira escéptica.

"Se llama personalidad, Catnip. Y encanto", añade, intencionadamente. "Ya sabes, eso que soy bueno mostrando a todas las mujeres excepto a ti".

Katniss le da una mirada divertida. "No le encantaste a Johanna".

"¿Qué?", dice él. "Claro que lo hice".

"Eso no es lo que dijo".

Él se burla. "Os doy un par de días, y ya estáis hablando a mis espaldas".

"Eso es un poco culpa tuya".

"¿Es culpa mía?"

"Tú eres quien me habló de lo vuestro".

Gale se ríe brevemente. "No sabía que irías directamente a la fuente".

Ella sonríe. "Es sorprendente lo fácil que resulta hablar con Johanna. Ella es más abierta de lo que pensaba".

Él entorna la mirada hacia ella. "¿Estáis empezando a ser… amigas?".

Eso suena como una acusación. "Puede. No lo sé. ¿Qué tiene de malo?".

"Nada", dice él, que sigue sonriendo torcidamente. "Pero tengo la sensación de que podéis convertiros en un par de monstruos".

"¿Y eso está mal?"

"No para vosotras", le contesta. "Pero probablemente para el resto del mundo, sí".

Ella se ríe. "Bueno, espero que nos hagamos amigas. Nunca he tenido una. Una de verdad. No realmente".

Gale le da una mirada triste. "Siento que nuestras vidas fueran una mierda"

Ella medio se encoge de hombros. "No se puede perder lo que nunca se ha tenido".

Él nunca tuvo a Katniss, pero seguro como el infierno que la echó de menos durante esos cinco años. Decide no decir nada de eso.

"Así que… tú y mi madre", dice ella finalmente para hacer frente al silencio. "¿Cómo llegó aquí?. Creí que estaba trabajando en el 4".

"Cinco años es mucho tiempo", dice Gale. "Ella se mudó al Capitolio cuando se hizo público que los hospitales estaban pasando apuros por falta de personal. Poca gente quería trabajar en un hospital si vivía en el Capitolio. Este fue siempre un lugar que la gente asoció con una vida de ensueño. Algunos todavía lo hacen, pero ya sabes que eso no es exactamente cierto".

"Sí", Katniss está de acuerdo. "No lo parece, por lo que he visto".

"Comenzó a trabajar aquí hace unos tres años, creo", dice él, tocando los cortes de su cuello. "Fue cuando yo empezaba con el Equipo. Sólo necesité unos meses para terminar en una cama de este lugar con una escayola en el brazo, y ella resulto ser la primera enfermera en cuidar de mí". Sacude la cabeza hacia los lados. "Al principio, pensé que era una mala coincidencia. Pensé…", se ríe. "Pensé que querría matarme. Sin embargo ella… se acercó y me abrazó. Y de repente, todo estaba bien". Evita mirarla, bajando los ojos a sus propias manos, a los gélidos fluidos que corren a través de ellas. "Pensé que tendría que trabajar para conseguir su perdón. Igual que sabía que tendría que trabajar por el tuyo. Pero no lo hice. Todo lo que hice fue preguntarle cómo estaba y ella comenzó a llorar… y a sonreír".

Katniss no hace ningún comentario a sus palabras.

Gale está demasiado ansioso por ver el aspecto de su cara.

"Ahora es jefa de enfermeras. En realidad lo ha sido durante mucho tiempo – ayudando en las cirugías y las lesiones más graves. Trabaja dondequiera que se la necesite…". Hace una pausa y se obliga a mirarla. "Lo ha hecho muy bien por sí misma".

Hay algo sobre el perdón fácil de su madre que Katniss no consigue ubicar. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí?".

El pecho de Gale desciende en un suspiro. "Nunca surgió la conversación".

"¿Era necesario?"

Su mirada es acusatoria.

"¿Cómo iba yo a saber cuándo era el mejor momento para intentar que te abrieses a tu madre?".

Su relación siempre había sido turbulenta. Lo era, antes de que ella fuera a ninguno de sus Juegos, y sólo empeoró después. Había algo que envolvía a Elaine que Gale nunca fue capaz de ver. Era como una pieza de tela desenrollada, sin maniquí que vestir. A veces Katniss hablaba de ella en el bosque, cuando eran más jóvenes. Una vez que comenzaron a confiar en uno en el otro, y a contarse las cosas que les molestaban, su madre era lo único que hacía que Katniss levantara la voz enfurecida. Sucedió sólo una o dos veces, pero las conversaciones fueron significativas. Aún así, Katniss siempre regresaba a casa con un pedazo de carne para compartir con ella y con Prim.

Gale pensó que sabía cómo funcionaba Elaine – distante, lejana, a veces fría. Otras veces profesional, segura de sí misma, brillante. Podía curar a un hombre al que le quedase una pinta de sangre en el cuerpo, si quería. Era alguien que hacía milagros. Una joya. Pero esos momentos quedaban ensombrecidos por todos sus errores.

No cree que nunca haya estado tan unido a la mamá de Katniss como lo está ahora. Siente que la conoce lo suficiente como para defenderla. Le ha ayudado más veces de las que puede contar. Y si ella estuvo de su parte todos esos años atrás, nunca lo sabrá. El hecho de que él ayudase a su familia a sobrevivir no significa mucho. Ellos nunca hablan del pasado. Hablan del presente. Y hablan de Katniss.

Han hablado de Prim una vez o dos. Han intercambiado palabras sobre Peeta, aunque Gale nunca tuvo mucho que decir de él. Han hablado de Hazelle, y de la familia, y de la necesidad de conservarla.

Pero ambos saben lo difícil que es. Ella siempre le dice que va a volver al 12.

_Uno de estos días. Voy a volver._

Sólo que ella no ha llegado a hacerlo. Si la culpa la ha tenido su trabajo en el hospital o el miedo de volver a ver a Katniss, no importa. A veces las acciones son mucho más difíciles de llevar a cabo que las palabras, da igual la determinación que se tenga.

Katniss le está mirando. "Me hubiera gustado saber que ella estaba aquí".

"Bueno, ahora lo sabes".

Ella niega con la cabeza. "Somos como dos extrañas".

"Date cinco minutos para hablar con ella".

"Sí", Katniss arrastra la voz. "Es la hora de cenar", dice, después de mirar el reloj y ver el anochecer por la ventana. "¿Quieres algo de la cafetería?".

"No tengo hambre", responde él. "Creo que el suero es como un tubo de alimentación".

Ella en realidad no le cree. Pero tiene los ojos cerrados, y piensa que en realidad lo único que quiere es dormir.

"Voy a ir a comer algo".

"Quieres decir que no hace falta que te obligue"

Ella se queda quieta, mirándole con exasperación. "Soy una chica grande".

Él abre un ojo para ella. "Si tardas demasiado, voy a ir a buscarte".

"Estoy segura de que a las enfermeras les encantaría que lo hicieras"

"Llevo las batas de hospital bastante bien, ¿eh?".

Sus labios quieren torcerse hacia arriba en una sonrisa. "Volveré pronto".

Cuando casi está al otro lado de la puerta, él vuelve a hablar: "Dale una oportunidad".

Katniss no le contesta al cerrar la puerta, pero sabe que va a hacerlo. Parece que no hay otra opción.

* * *

Encontrar a su madre no es una tarea fácil. Al final termina por subir al mostrador de recepción de la planta de Gale, y decirle a la enfermera que ocupa el lugar que la hija de la Sta. Everdeen estará esperándola en la cafetería, para que se lo comunique cuando la vea.

En la cafetería se siente sola, comiendo en una mesa consigo misma. Se había acostumbrado a tener demasiada compañía los últimos días.

Ella espera, y espera, y se pregunta por qué está esperando. Vacía su bandeja, y en contra de su mejor juicio, se dirige a las diferentes estaciones de comida, y recoge porciones de platos para Gale.

Su madre aparece cuando ella caminaba hacia la puerta de salida. Su pelo está más desordenado que antes. Se examinan la una a la otra, hasta que su madre dice: "¿Podríamos… hablar unos minutos?".

Había olvidado los rasgos faciales de su madre. El matiz azul profundo de de sus ojos, igual que el de Prim.

"Sí", dice Katniss, caminando de vuelta a una mesa vacía. Ella la sigue.

* * *

"Gracias a Dios, Gale".

Reeva entra momentos después de marcharse Katniss. Gale, distraídamente, se pregunta si se vieron entre ellas.

"Hola Reeva. ¿Me has echado de menos?".

Ella toma el asiento que Katniss había dejado libre, y se inclina sobre la cama, mirándole con preocupación. No hace caso de sus bromas. "¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¿Estás realmente herido?, ¿te duele mucho?.

Gale le da un medio encogimiento de hombros haciendo un gesto negativo. "Sólo son unas costillas rotas. No estoy tan mal".

Sus ojos le evalúan a fondo. "Si te han mantenido aquí, debe ser malo".

"Es porque estaba envenenado".

"¿…Envenenado?, pregunta ella, moviendo una mano para apartarle el flequillo de la frente. "¿Cómo?. ¿De qué?".

"Dijeron que fue una daga", dice él. "Pero no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó. Esa es la parte más frustrante".

Ella entorna los ojos. "¿Por culpa del veneno?".

"No se me ocurre de qué otra cosa puede ser. No tengo nada en la cabeza que indique una amnesia".

Una mano de Reeva llega hasta la cabeza de Gale, y le acaricia el pelo con delicadeza.

"Te he echado de menos", dice ella después de un rato. "Me alegra que no te hiciesen demasiado daño".

Gale no pasa por alto la ambigüedad de sus expresiones. "Me gustaría saber quiénes eran. Si es que eran más de uno".

"Sí…", dice ella, y Gale no puede mantener los ojos de Reeva en contacto con los suyos. Ella los esquiva. "A mí también. Entonces podrías darles una paliza, y desaparecerían para siempre.". No deja de sonreírle.

Gale suspira, y deja caer la cabeza sobre su mano. "Sé que se trata de ese grupo, estoy seguro. Esto ha debido de ser una amenaza".

Los ojos de Reeva centellean. "¿Eso crees?".

"Sé que es así", dice, mirándola. "No había nadie por la calle, especialmente después de la nieve, y el discurso de esa mujer. ¿Llegaste a sentir las nauseas, también?"

Ella niega lentamente con la cabeza. "No. Estuve en mi oficina todo el tiempo mientras sucedía. Sólo sabía lo que pasaba por las noticias".

"¿Nadie se puso en contacto contigo?"

"No hasta esta mañana, cuando me enteré de que estabas aquí".

Gale desea no sentirse tan vulnerable en esos momentos. Él es mucho mejor obteniendo información con propuestas más enérgicas y contundentes, o más delicadas e intimas.

"Me alegra que no tuvieras que experimentarlo. Fue horrible".

Ella da un giro compasivo a su voz, todavía acariciando su cabeza. "Lo he oído".

Están en silencio un rato. Gale se concentra en sus siguientes palabras.

"Sabes… creo que era una chica", dice. "Otra chica. Apuesto a que me atacó como una… como una advertencia". Él observa la reacción de su cara. "Quiero decir, si ella fue capaz de envenenarme mientras peleábamos, podría haberme matado fácilmente, ¿no?. Sin embargo, no lo hizo".

"Como…". Reeva se detiene por un segundo. "¿Cómo sabes que fue una chica?".

"Sólo es una conjetura…", contesta él en voz baja. "Pero tendría sentido. Usó el veneno para debilitarme y poder hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. ¿Quién sabe lo que pudo hacerme?"

Los ojos de Reeva vibran por algo. Gale no está seguro de si se trata de la sombra de una duda, o celos, o ira. Pero hay algo en ellos.

"Eres muy hábil con las palabras cuando quieres, Gale", dice Reeva, con firmeza. "Pero si fue una chica, no creo que quisiera romperte las costillas".

"Tal vez ella es realmente perversa", dice Gale. "Ya sabes. Puede que le guste esa especie de masoquismo hardcore. Tal vez grite, _¡asesina sangrienta!_, y a ella le gustó".

Reeva ladea la cabeza hacia él, y él puede intuir que está tratando de controlar uno de sus arrebatos emocionales. "¿Quieres decir que ella pudo tener ese tipo de control sobre ti?".

Él pone su mejor sonrisa. "¿Por qué no?. Puedo ver que tú tienes ese tipo de control".

Ella levanta una ceja pulcramente depilada. "¿Yo?".

"Claro", dice Gale. "Siempre has tenido algún tipo de poder sobre mí".

Reeva sonríe ante eso, como si el comunicado hubiera conseguido apaciguarla. Sus dientes son lisos, y blancos, pero él los ve transformarse en colmillos, y ve el hambre en su mirada. Tal vez sea por los efectos sedantes de la morfina, pero ella le parece más abrumadora que nunca.

"Puse un hechizo en ti", dice ella, su voz es cremosa y delicada. Cálida en los oídos de Gale.

"Quizá lo hiciste", dice él de nuevo. "Una vez que esté fuera de aquí, ¿podré ver lo potente que es ese hechizo?".

"Mmm..".Ella hace un sonido seductor con la garganta antes de reír suavemente. "Tienes las costillas rotas, Gale".

Él se encoge de hombros. "Los huesos rotos no me han frenado otras veces".

Ella le sostiene la mirada por un momento, como si estuviera pensando algo difícil de decir. Sus labios se fruncen por la concentración, hasta que finalmente le pregunta: "¿Me amas, Gale?".

Le sorprende la pregunta, pero trata de no demostrarlo. ¿Es una trampa, o una prueba?. No puede ignorar sus titubeos en la conversación previa – ella sabe algo. Y él tiene que conservar su confianza durante un poco más de tiempo. Necesita mantenerla cerca. Tiene que quedarse a su lado.

Traga saliva y la mira a los ojos. "El amor es algo… complicado para mí", empieza a decir, extendiendo su mano buena para tocar la mejilla de Reeva y bajarla luego hasta sus labios. "Pero cuando te miro, es lo que siento".

Ella le mira con más intensidad, y Gale teme que pueda ver a través de su mentira. La sonríe. "No tienes que decírmelo de vuelta", dice. "Pero necesitaba que lo supieras. Antes de que ese grupo tenga éxito en matarme".

Reeva se ríe, y él trata de visualizar cualquier emoción en su cara. "Gale, nunca dejaré que te maten".

Ella lo dice con naturalidad, pero no puede evitar ver el doble sentido de sus palabras. Él sonríe aún más abiertamente, y mira el espacio vació que queda en su cama. Tiene que estar seguro de que le cree.

"Puedes quedarte aquí, esta noche. Si tú quieres. Aunque las sillas no son muy cómodas".

Ella mira las sábanas. "¿Está Katniss todavía por aquí?".

Gale se desplaza. "No tenía otro sitio donde ir. Pero su madre vive cerca. Puede pasar la noche con ella".

Gale habla mientras piensa si eso es realmente cierto. Si no es así, Johanna siempre podría llevarla a su apartamento. Alguien tiene que protegerla – y algo le dice que necesita ser protegida. Lo sintió cuando ella salió de la habitación – antes de que se fuera, incluso. Y para asegurarse de que está a salvo, tiene que quedarse con otra persona. Si se queda con él, en esos momentos, no está seguro de tener la suficiente fuerza para actuar si la ponen en peligro, y eso sería otra cosa imperdonable.

"Tentador, Hawthorne", dice Reeva. "Pero no podrías quitártela de encima para siempre. ¿Cuánto tiempo más se va a quedar?".

Gale piensa con rapidez. Si Reeva tiene algo planeado, y eso envuelve a Katniss, entonces la rapidez es imprescindible. Hay que actuar lo mejor y más rápido posible.

"Unos días más; supongo que pocos", responde. "Creo que echa de menos a su novio".

Ella suspira. "Su visita está resultando ser muy larga".

Gale suelta una risita ahogada. "Una semana no es tanto tiempo. Aún no he podido llevarla a muchos sitios".

"La llevaste al Distrito 4", dice ella, con una voz casi infantil.

"Un solo día. Y la mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera la vi".

"Pero ha absorbido todo tu tiempo, y nos ha alejado", le dice, acurrucándose contra él. "No quiero que siga aquí. No quiero que vuelva nunca más".

Gale aprieta la mandíbula durante un segundo. "Ya te he dicho que sólo tardará unos días en marcharse".

"Unos días es mucho tiempo", le susurra.

"Van a pasar antes de que te des cuenta", argumenta él, con toda la templanza que puede.

Ella arruga un poco el gesto, antes de tocarle la cara y acercarse para besarle.

* * *

Katniss se mueve con inquietud en su asiento, mientras su madre no aparta la mirada de ella. Elaine se mantiene quieta, pero Katniss diría que le gustaría estar más cerca.

"¿Cómo… has estado, Katniss?", pregunta en primer lugar. "Nunca imaginé que vendrías al Capitolio".

¿Cómo ha estado, realmente?. Siente los últimos años como un borrón en su memoria, como si su vida hubiera hecho una pausa. Pero Peeta estaba allí, e hizo que todo pareciese más soportable de lo que podía haber sido.

"Estoy bien", dice ella tratando de sonar creíble. "Fue Peeta el que sugirió que viniese. Pensó que sería… positivo para mí".

"Oh", dice su madre, sus ojos se suavizan. "Me alegro de que lo hiciera. ¿Está aquí contigo?".

El pensamiento hace que su mente se quede en blanco. Necesita llamarle, pronto. "No".

Su madre la mira con el ceño fruncido, y Katniss cree que va a preguntarle el por qué. Pero se sorprende cuando no lo hace. Debe de haber visto algo en su cara. Su madre siempre fue buena leyéndola.

"¿Sigue trabajando en la panadería?".

"Sí, él lo está… ambos lo estamos haciendo bien. Todo el mundo le adora, ya lo sabes".

"Es difícil no adorarle", su madre sonríe. "¿Eres feliz con él?".

La respuesta está automáticamente en la punta de su lengua. Sí, ella es feliz junto a él. Sí, ella siempre estará con él, casados o no. Es su compañero, ahora, viviendo en esa casa y saliendo adelante juntos.

Él siempre está allí para ella, cuidándola y ayudándola a aprender a cuidar de sí misma otra vez. Sus suaves roces, sus dulces caricias, sus besos cariñosos. Él la quiere mucho – se lo dice a diario.

Y eso es la felicidad. Nada en la vida fue demasiado indulgente, y lo más parecido a la felicidad que cree haber sentido alguna vez antes de Peeta fue en ese bosque, cazando, y tratando de sobrevivir con Gale. Fue un tiempo en el que podía ser ella misma, y sorprendentemente, cuando más libre y completa se había sentido.

¿Sentía lo mismo ahora con Peeta?.

Mira la bandeja de comida para Gale. Los alimentos seguramente ya estén fríos.

"Sí", responde. "Sí, soy feliz".

Su madre le da una sonrisa triste como única respuesta. "Me alegro, Katniss. Nadie merece más la felicidad que tú".

"¿Qué hay de ti?", pregunta Katniss, desesperada por librarse de la atención. "¿Te gusta esto?. Gale me dijo que te mudaste desde el Distrito 4".

"Si, me gusta estar aquí. La gente es amable, y el ambiente es muy agradable", dice ella, mirando alrededor de la cafetería del hospital. "Siempre hay mucho que hacer, y eso mantiene mi cabeza ocupada".

"Estoy segura", dice Katniss, e inmediatamente lo lamenta al ver la cara de su madre. "Gale también me dijo que viniste porque había escasez de personal sanitario".

Su madre coloca las manos sobre su regazo. "Esa fue… una de las razones. La otra fue que… intentaba ayudar con… con todo. Ayudar a la gente a la que Prim hubiera querido ayudar", dice, tratando de sonreír. No tartamudea, o parece afligida cuando pronuncia su nombre, y Katniss cree que eso no debería de sorprenderla tanto, pero lo hace. "Han pasado cinco largos años", continúa ella. "Y ha sido… difícil. Pero a veces puedo soñar que ella está sonriéndonos desde algún sitio".

Es una sensación extraña, pensar que ella sólo se había permitido a sí misma pensar en Prim desde una noche antes, mientras su madre lo había estado haciendo hace varios años. Sola, sin ayuda de nadie.

¿Por qué ella necesita tanta ayuda?

Katniss se queda mirando la mesa de madera lacada, en medio de un debate interno. ¿Es ella en realidad peor que su madre?.

Probablemente su madre aún tiene periodos de desapego, igual que en el pasado. Pero si Katniss tiene que ser honesta consigo misma, es fácil ver que es exactamente lo que ha estado haciendo ella con su vida. Durante cinco años… Mirar por la ventana, ver pasar las estaciones, y desintegrarse lentamente.

Peeta había adquirido el papel que ella tuvo tras la muerte de su padre. Se había convertido en ella. Horneando para ella, haciéndola sonreír siempre que podía. Ayudándola a sobrevivir si ella no era capaz de hacerlo por sí misma.

Pero el corazón de Peeta era demasiado grande para mirar alguna vez a Katniss con desprecio, como ella hizo con su madre. Y Katniss, de repente, se da cuenta de que ha estado ausente todo ese tiempo.

"¿Katniss?", oye decir a su madre, pero no puede ver su cara a través de las lágrimas. "Cariño, ¿estás bien?".

Dios, por qué ha sido tan ciega y estúpida. Se frota los ojos con las manos.

"No, mamá", dice, y se tiene que armar de valor para hace frente a sus propios sollozos. "No estoy bien, pero necesito estarlo – necesito empezar a intentar estar bien".

La voz de su madre está llena de tristeza. "Oh, mi niña", dice, haciendo suaves sonidos para calmarla. Sus brazos la alcanzan y la rodean, colocando la cabeza de Katniss sobre su hombro.

Su madre todavía huele a hierbas curativas, y a su antigua casa de la Veta, incluso a través de su uniforma y del tiempo que ha pasado, y se pregunta por qué no se había dado cuenta cuando la abrazo antes, en la habitación de Gale. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella, con fuerza.

"Te he echado de menos", dice Katniss, amortiguando las palabras sobre el hombro de su madre, repitiendo las mismas que ella había dicho. Pero no la importa. No la importa, porque son ciertas.

Su madre la sostiene hasta que Katniss está dispuesta a dejarla ir.

* * *

Cuando Katniss se dirige a la habitación de Gale, va cargada de nuevo con una bandeja de comida recién recalentada. Su madre le dijo qué era lo que le gustaba cuando pasaba allí toda la noche – y resultó ser patatas fritas y gelatina. No creyó a su madre en un primer momento, pero ella sólo se rió, y dijo que a él le gustaba comer porquerías cuando estaba herido.

La gelatina tiene un aspecto un poco desagradable. Katniss observa como tiembla todo el camino hasta la habitación.

Cuando entra por la puerta, no obstante, la sorpresa que se lleva es bastante más desagradable que la gelatina.

"Te he traído – Oh, Reeva", dice ella, interrumpiéndose a sí misma y mirando a Reeva, y a su inconfundible pelo rojo, sentada en la silla junto a Gale. "No sabía que ibas a venir".

Reeva sonríe, y Katniss no puede dejar de sentirse pequeña. "Si", contesta ella. "Y pasaré aquí la noche"

Gale suspira para sus adentros ante la reacción altiva de Reeva, luego echa un vistazo a Katniss. Pestañea un par de veces al ver la bandeja en sus manos.

"¿Me has traído comida?"

Katniss desplaza el peso de su cuerpo de un pié al otro. "No mucha…", dice, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar las quemaduras que los ojos de Reeva están haciendo en su piel. "Mamá me dijo que normalmente comías esto cuando estabas aquí, así que…"

Ella se siente un poco mejor cuando la sonríe.

"Gracias, Catnip. No tenías por qué – ".

"Sí, no tenías que hacerlo, pero gracias", interrumpe Reeva, de pié, y caminando hacia ella para agarrar la bandeja con desprecio. "Me has ahorrado un viaje".

Katniss mira la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras ella vuelve a su asiento y coloca la bandeja en el regazo de Gale. Luego Reeva le da un codazo, mirándole con apremio para que haga algo. Gale se pasa la mano por el cuello.

"Hey, Katniss… me preguntaba si podrías pasar la noche con tu madre, si es que habéis llegado a hablar, o con Johanna". Su mirada parece urgente y ansiosa. "Reeva va a estar aquí conmigo, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras. No tienes por qué quedarte más tiempo".

Katniss, inmediatamente, siente algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica de traición atravesándola – aunque no está segura de a qué se debe. Ni ella depende de él, ni ambos están pegados con pegamento. Y Gale le está dando pase libre para alejarse. Una vez más.

"Ah", es todo lo que puede decir. "Bueno, está bien". Katniss se siente a sí misma dar la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta, con los labios curvándose en una mueca de desdén. "Disfruta de tu comida", se las arregla para murmurar cuando atraviesa la puerta.

Y, accidentalmente, la cierra con un gran portazo.


	18. Insoportable

**t/n: **si la cosa se pone calentita no es por mi culpa. Podéis culpar a xoVanilla-Bean (en mi perfil está el suyo, y esta historia). Os recomiendo escuchar la canción de Jace Everett, antes o después de leer el capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!.

**Capítulo dieciocho – insoportable.**

_'when you came in, the air went out__  
__and every shadow filled up with doubt__  
__i don't know who you think you are__  
__but before the night is through,__  
__**i wanna do bad things with you**__' - bad things, Jace Everett_

* * *

Katniss encuentra a su madre en muy poco tiempo y acaba durmiendo en su apartamento, a pocas manzanas bajando la calle del hospital. Ella no le dice que fue expulsada de la habitación de Gale, o que no tenía otro lugar donde ir, pero de cualquier manera, a su madre tampoco parece importarle.

Al entrar en el apartamento, inmediatamente le recuerda al de Gale. Más compacto y menos amplio, pero apropiado para su madre. Hay muchas estanterías en las paredes, todas llenas de nuevos libros de medicina, algunos con polvo del desuso, otros con pliegues permanentes en el lomo.

No hay mucho color allí, pero no tiene que haberlo. A Katniss le gusta, le recuerda a su antiguo hogar en la Veta. Y no importa lo duros que fueran aquellos días, porque aún los recuerda con cariño.

"Dijiste que te estabas quedando con Gale, ¿verdad?", pregunta Elaine, poniendo en orden la sala de estar. Katniss se sienta en el sofá.

"Sí", dice, un poco inquieta. "Creo que todavía me estoy acostumbrando a estar allí, y a estar con él".

"Un apartamento no es un bosque", comenta su madre. "Pero parece que lo estás haciendo muy bien". Sonríe. "Vamos. Ha sido un día muy largo. Vamos a dormir un poco".

Sólo hay una cama en la habitación, y está hecha para dormir dos en vez de uno. Sin embargo, se empeña en dormir en el sofá, a pesar de que su madre reitera que pueden compartir la cama. Se acuesta, hasta que no puede soportar más la incomodidad, y se encuentra a sí misma tumbada en la única cama, con la respiración de Elaine de fondo.

Se levantan muy de mañana para llegar al hospital. El horario de su madre es largo y agotador, de las siete de la mañana a las diez de la noche. A ella no parece importarle. "Prefiero trabajar que estar mirando las paredes", le dice, y Katniss puede entenderlo fácilmente.

Comen un desayuno rápido antes de salir, y justo después de terminar, su madre hace un cometario despreocupado. "Entonces, la novia de Gale…".

Katniss vuelve los ojos - no le apetece hablar del tema. "¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Nunca la he conocido", dice, mientras abre la puerta para salir. "He oído que es realmente bonita".

"En el exterior, tal vez". Katniss no puede evitar esa respuesta. "No es muy agradable".

Su madre frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué dices eso?".

"Porque es la verdad. Sólo tienes que conocerla. Ya lo verás".

Su madre la mira más de cerca de lo que a Katniss le gustaría. Katniss sube los hombros. "¿Qué?".

"Nada", dice ella. Pero no puede ocultar la sonrisa. "¿Así que volvéis a llevaros bien?, ¿tú y Gale?".

Katniss ya no necesita pensar la respuesta. "Sí. Siento que estamos… que podemos ser amigos otra vez".

Su madre sonríe. "Eso es maravilloso. Sé que Gale debe ser muy feliz".

Sus chupetones la queman con la afirmación.

"Sí, estoy segura", dice con un hilo de voz, recolocándose el pelo para asegurarse de que están ocultos.

"Oh, lo está", persevera su madre. "Lo creas o no, hemos hablado de ti. Y él te ha echado de menos tanto como yo".

Los ojos vidriosos y la sonrisa de Gale regresan a su mente desde la mañana anterior. "Ya… supongo que sí", admite otra vez.

"¿Tu no le has echado nada de menos, ni siquiera un poco?"

Eso es algo en lo que ella no se ha dejado pensar mucho. Aparte de en el Distrito 4, en el bosque, añorando la amistad.

"Lo hice", contesta Katniss, finalmente. "Un poco. No mucho, pero…".

Su madre sonríe de nuevo, y Katniss no ve qué encuentra tan divertido.

"¿Qué?", ella acaba por preguntar.

"Nada", dice su madre. "Solo estoy contenta de que por fin le estés dejando volver a tu vida. Creo que es lo que él necesita".

Katniss levanta una ceja. "¿Lo que necesita para qué?".

"Para vivir", dice ella. "No sabes con cuantas chicas le he visto estos últimos años. Nunca le duran mucho tiempo". Ella niega con la cabeza. "Creo que una vez que vosotros dos resolváis completamente cualquier sentimiento enfermo que tengáis el uno hacia el otro, será capaz de conservar una novia, y ser feliz".

Katniss piensa en las palabras de su madre el resto del camino hacia el hospital. Tiene la sensación de que van a perseguirla.

* * *

Terminan en la habitación de Gale a eso de las siete y media. Katniss tuvo que esperar a que su madre firmase informes y charlase con las enfermeras del turno de noche para obtener actualizaciones de ciertos pacientes.

Descubre que se ha destrozado las uñas con los dientes cuando entra en el cuarto. Pero, para su tranquilidad, Reeva ya se ha ido. Suspira aliviada.

Gale continúa durmiendo. Katniss se sienta a su lado. Su madre comprueba los datos del pulso, los niveles del suero y la medicación. Anota algo en su portapapeles

Echa un vistazo a Gale, y advierte la arruga en las sábanas, como si alguien hubiera dormido allí con él. Automáticamente, se pregunta cómo Reeva había sido capaz de encajar en tan poco espacio.

"Parece que le podremos dar el alta hoy mismo", dice su madre desde el otro lado de la cama. "No hay más toxina en su organismo, no tiene fiebre, sus órganos parecen haberse reparado bastante rápido, así que…"

Katniss la mira confundida. "¿En serio?, ¿ya?".

Elaine sonríe. "La única razón por la que le mantuvimos aquí durante la noche es porque el veneno estaba todavía en él. Pero está bien ahora. Le dolerá bastante, por supuesto, y tendrá un poco de dificultad para realizar algunas de las actividades que suele hacer diariamente. Lo importante es que intente no golpearse las costillas con nada. Voy a darle algún medicamento para que se ponga en casa". Baja la vista hacia él, y Katniss piensa que ella le ha tomado mucho cariño, al verla la cara "Es un soldado. Si actúa duro, y esconde el dolor, no le creas ni por un segundo".

"No lo haré", dice Katniss.

"Podéis marcharos cuando se despierte, o cuando se sienta capaz", dice su madre. "Avisadme cuando lo hagáis".

Gale aún tarda unos minutos en abrir los ojos, e inmediatamente, los mueve hacia ella. Al verla, se le dibuja una sonrisa.

"Me alegra que hayas vuelto", dice, con la voz espesa del sueño. "Ayer por la noche, creo que…", empieza, antes de apagarse, como si lo hubiera pensado mejor. "Quiero decir… bueno…".

Katniss le mira. "Ayer por la noche, ¿qué?".

Gale decide que está demasiado cansado para entrar en detalles sobre la posible implicación de Reeva con el grupo de resistencia. Suspira profundamente, pasándose la mano por la cara. Prueba su brazo derecho, y se da cuenta de que está completamente móvil, pero terriblemente dolorido.

"Nada. Siento haberte echado a patadas anoche".

Katniss siente como se la endereza la espalda con el comentario. Todavía puede ver la sonrisa victoriosa de Reeva al arrebatar la bandeja de sus manos.

"Es… está bien", se obliga a decir. "Habéis estado separados durante un tiempo. Necesitabas pasar un buen rato con ella".

Gale se la queda mirando por un momento, tratando de descifrar su frialdad. Frunce el ceño. Está casi seguro de que su percepción de '_pasar un buen rato_´, y lo que realmente sucedió entre ellos, son dos cosas completamente diferentes.

"Vamos a tener un montón de tiempo para pasar buenos ratos, cuando me recupere", dice por fin. "¿Pudiste quedarte con tu madre, o con Johanna?".

"Sí", contesta Katniss, mirando una pared lateral. "Con mi madre. Ahora estamos bien. Tan cerca de la normalidad como podemos permitirnos estar".

Gale le da una sonrisa fácil. "Eso es genial, Catnip. Sabía que sólo necesitabais la mitad de un día".

Ella vuelve los ojos. "Ja, ja".

De repente, quiere saber de qué han hablado, porque Katniss no parece muy feliz. No obstante, renuncia a preguntar.

"Podemos irnos cuando quieras", dice ella un segundo después. "Órdenes de mamá".

"Bien". Reeva ha ido a buscarme algo de ropa. Nos marcharemos en cuanto ella se deje caer por aquí".

"¿Va a volver?".

Las cejas de Gale se alzan por su exclamación. "Sólo por un minuto. Tiene que ir a trabajar".

Katniss se muerde el interior de la mejilla y mira el suelo.

Él la observa. Sabe que Reeva hace que se sienta incómoda, pero Katniss parece más que incómoda. Más distante y fría.

Reeva llega poco después, abriendo la puerta con un ademán ostentoso y una sonrisa radiante. Titubea un poco cuando ve a Katniss sentada en la silla.

"Hola, Katniss", saluda, mucho más cálida que el día anterior. "Siento lo de ayer. Estuve preocupada por Gale todo el día – supongo que eso se reflejó en mi actitud contigo".

Katniss se queda mirándola, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho. "Oh… está… está bien".

Reeva responde con otra sonrisa. Luego se acerca a Gale, y saca la ropa doblada de una bolsa de deporte. La coloca sobre sus piernas, inclinándose para decirle al oído: "Te he traído mis calzoncillos favoritos". Lo dice en un susurro que llega a Katniss con fluidez. Pero no va a darla el gusto de ruborizarse.

Reeva se endereza lo suficiente para que Gale pueda ver su sonrisa juguetona, luego vuelve a agacharse y le besa prolongada y lentamente. Katniss se les queda mirando por un segundo, antes de apartar la vista.

"Te llamo después, ¿vale?", ella murmura en un arrullo.

"Claro", responde Gale, recorriéndola con los ojos. "Probablemente Paylor me dejará en arresto domiciliario durante el día de hoy, de todos modos".

"Es un mujer inteligente", dice Reeva, apartándole el pelo de la frente. "Nos vemos, entonces". Luego echa un vistazo a Katniss. "Tal vez la próxima vez nos encontremos en circunstancias más felices".

Katniss se obliga a pone su mejor sonrisa, y aún así parece pobre comparada con la de Reeva. "Ojalá", responde, pero tiene la sensación de que no es muy probable.

Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de Reeva, Gale suspira, poniendo la ropa sucia en la bolsa. Balancea las piernas lo mejor que puede hacia un lado de la cama, deteniéndose una vez que logra sentarse. Respira una risa de lo difícil que es.

Katniss se levanta y se pone a su lado. "¿Necesitas ayuda?".

"El hijo de puta que me hizo esto me las va a pagar", dice en respuesta, intentando ponerse de pié. Katniss se arrima un poco más a él y coloca el hombro debajo de su brazo, para que se apoye.

"Puedo manejarlo bien yo solo, Katniss".

"Estoy segura de que puedes", dice ella, igualando la dureza de su mirada. "Pero te recuperarás antes si aceptas la ayuda".

El gruñe. "No te sientas obligada a hacer – "

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo", le interrumpe airadamente. "No es una obligación".

Se miran el uno al otro durante un rato.

"¿También quieres ayudarme a vestirme?".

Katniss le fulmina con la mirada. Y él finalmente tiene que aflojar la suya.

"Muy bien, Catnip. Aléjate".

* * *

La madre de Katniss les dio uno de sus potentes ungüentos antes de irse, junto con un bote de anestésico.

"Póntelo al menos un par de veces al día", le había dicho. "Va ayudarte con los moratones y con la curación de las costillas. "Y si el dolor es demasiado insoportable", añadió, entregándole un recipiente más pequeño. "Aplícate esto después. Te adormecerá la zona. No es recomendable que te lo pongas si estás haciendo algo que no deberías, como entrenar con el Equipo", le dijo, lanzándole una mirada de reprimenda. "Si lo haces, no serás capaz de saber si te duele más".

Luego le dio un abrazo, y le dijo que fuera más cuidadoso.

En el taxi, Gale toma su teléfono y llama a Paylor. Le explica algo acerca de no recordar ni obtener la información que necesitan. No la suficiente. Es muy impreciso, y Katniss se siente excluida del asunto.

"Quédate en casa hoy, Gale", dice Paylor. "Planearemos un… encuentro para mañana… e invitaremos a Reeva. Estoy segura de que sabrás como tocar sus fibras sensibles. Y todos estaremos allí para ayudarte. Seguramente lo necesitaras, dadas las circunstancias".

Gale refunfuña como respuesta y cuelga.

"Ehh, Gale", Katniss empieza a decir, pero Gale la interrumpe y hace otra llamada. Ella suspira.

"Hey, Bolts… Sí, estoy mejor… Me preguntaba si habías averiguado algo más sobre Dione…".

Al otro lado del teléfono suenan las teclas de un ordenador antes de que Bolts conteste. "Resulta que Johanna tenía razón. Según el mito, ella y Calypso son hermanas. Y hay una más. Su nombre es Maera. No la hemos visto todavía, ¿verdad?".

La pregunta no es retórica. Gale se ríe un poco. "Puede que sí, Bolts".

Bolts hace un ruido. "No he encontrado mucha información de Maera – en absoluto, si partimos del hecho de que es hermana de Calypso y Dione Las tres son hijas del mismo padre. Sin embargo, hay algunas Maeras más en la mitología. Una es un sabueso, otra forma parte de una familia completamente diferente…".

Gale se queda mirando la parte trasera del asiento frente a él. "Supongo que ella tiene muchas caras. Voy a averiguar cuál es la verdadera".

Bolts guarda silencio un momento. "Ten cuidado, muchacho. No te cites con nadie en un callejón oscuro".

Gale se ríe y cuelga.

Katniss le mira una vez que ha guardado el teléfono en su bolsillo.

"¿Qué ha sido todo eso?".

"Sólo algo de nueva información sobre el grupo. Te lo diré más tarde", contesta, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

"Dímelo ahora".

Gale desplaza la mirada al espejo retrovisor y observa al taxista. Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso, piensa.

"Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a casa".

Katniss se hunde en el asiento tras la respuesta.

Es cerca del mediodía cuando llegan al apartamento de Gale. Se detiene delante de la puerta antes de abrirla.

"Antes de entrar", comienza a decir, mirándola. Ella no sabría decir si es el dolor lo que le da un aspecto tan serio, o son sus llamadas telefónicas previas.

"Necesito decirte algo. Voy a echar un vistazo alrededor apartamento para tratar de encontrar cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, algo que no le pertenece. Algún tipo de micrófono, o una cámara…", él sacude la cabeza ante su mirada confusa. "Escucha, las cosas han llegado a un punto decisivo. Y lo último que quiero es ponerte en peligro".

Katniss le observa incrédula. "¿Crees que se colaron en tu apartamento mientras estabas en el hospital?".

"No", dice él. "Yo la invité a venir".

"¿Qué?", dice mirando su hombro. "¿Quieres decir que…?".

Gale desbloquea la cerradura, gira el picaporte. "Reeva me llevó la ropa al hospital, Katniss".

Katniss se pregunta si realmente ella podía estar implicada en todo ese asunto. No está tan segura. Reeva no es la persona más agradable, en ocasiones, pero, ¿eso significa algo?. Katniss tampoco actúa con amabilidad todo el tiempo, y aunque Reeva sea demasiado abrumadora e irritante la mayoría de las veces, ¿podría llegar tan lejos?. ¿De verdad sería capaz de sabotear la casa de Gale y formar parte de algo que le ha herido tan gravemente?.

Después de verles interactuar esta mañana, cuesta pensar en Reeva haciendo algo por el estilo. Parecía sincera, independientemente de la aversión que Katniss sienta hacia ella. Aunque hay una parte de su yo rencoroso que quiere que Reeva sea mala, que esté en el bando equivocado. A la mitad mezquina de Katniss le gusta este giro de los acontecimientos.

Sigue a Gale a través de la puerta. Su tono es demasiado hermético para deducirlo, pero ¿realmente cree que Reeva puede ser la responsable. Desde luego, no actuó como si lo creyese en el hospital, ni de lejos. El beso de esta mañana no era nada sino cariñoso.

¿O estaba fingiendo y todo formaba parte de algún tipo de plan para pescar a Reeva?. ¿Gale llegaría tan lejos?.

Entonces ella sacude la cabeza ante la evidencia. Por supuesto que llegaría tan lejos. Es Gale.

Le observa en silencio mientras él se arrastra por el apartamento lo mejor que puede. Había renunciado a ponerse la medicina de su madre porque ya estaba vestido y ahora, apenas logra disimular el dolor.

Pasa las manos sobre los estantes, entre las vitrinas, comprueba el espacio entre cajones. Mira en el sofá, debajo del sofá, en el pasillo, en la cocina.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?", pregunta ella, al verle respirar con dificultad.

"No, Katniss, estoy bien", dice él, arduo, caminando hacia su habitación. Comprueba la cómoda, mira en los pocos marcos que tiene en su mesita de noche. Busca debajo de la lámpara, luego en las luces del ventilador. Sería casi cómico si no pareciera tan abstraído y preocupado.

Se para por un momento, y echa un vistazo rápido a su alrededor acompañado de un suspiro profundo. Luego presiona la mano bajo la madera de sus mesas, busca debajo de la cama, del colchón, y cuando no encuentra nada satisfactorio en su habitación, camina a través del baño hacia la de Katniss.

Sigue el mismo proceso, y vuelve con las manos vacías. Además de cabreado, se le ve bastante más machacado – desgastado y dolorido.

"Podría haber jurado", murmura para sí mismo; nota la contorsión de su cara mientras camina de vuelta por el pasillo. Se sienta en el sofá, y continúa gruñendo en voz baja. Piensa en Reeva. ¿Dónde podía haber puesto una cámara, o un micrófono?. En algún lugar obvio, pero lo suficientemente sutil como para pasar desapercibido… En algún sito en el que toda la habitación fuese visible.

No tiene muchas baratijas, ni adornos, ni recuerdos. Sólo algunas fotos, algunos marcos con cuadros…

Mira los que hay en su campo de visión. Lentamente, recorre con la vista los que están colgados en las paredes de la sala de estar, deteniéndose en cada detalle. Se levanta, y se acerca a ellos, comprobando uno por uno. Les da la vuelta para mirar en la parte posterior. No hay nada raro… nada fuera de lo normal…

Entonces ve una foto de su familia, y se da cuenta de que no está centrada. El margen inferior el papel no llega a alcanzar la esquina del marco.

La agarra y la descuelga del clavo, mirando por detrás. Cuando no ve nada sospechoso, quita el marco y justo allí, en la esquina que no alcanza la imagen, hay una bolita diminuta, lo suficientemente pequeña para caber debajo de una uña.

La observa, luego la coloca entre el dedo índice y el pulgar y la hace crujir. Vuelve a poner la foto en su sitio, y mira las demás, por si acaso.

¿Por qué quería vigilarle, de todas formas?. Tal vez no le creyó cuando la dijo que estaba atrapado, que se había enamorado de ella. Tal vez no confiaba en él, y pensó que tener un ojo en su apartamento podría ayudarla con… lo que fuera que estaba buscando.

"¿Había algo ahí dentro?, pregunta Katniss perpleja, al mirarle y no ver lo que ha destruido.

"Sí", dice él, y su voz en tan tensa y tan grave que un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal. "Una cámara de alimentación. Sabrán que la he encontrado".

¿Una cámara de alimentación?, piensa Katniss, preguntándose como una cámara podría encajar en un espacio tan minúsculo… pero ha visto otras cosas mucho más estrafalarias y desconcertantes, especialmente en el antiguo Capitolio.

"Un gran hallazgo", murmura, observando cómo él hace su camino de vuelta al sofá. "¿Así que… es Reeva?".

Gale aprieta los dientes y se recuesta sobre los cojines. "Ella está implicada, por lo menos".

Katniss no está segura de qué decir – si se enterase de que su novio ha estado mintiéndola durante meses… estaría furiosa. Realmente furiosa. Probablemente descompuesta por la ira y la decepción. ¿Gale ha dejado que esa chica le rompa el corazón?. Es posible, a menos que supiera algo desde el principio. Y si lo sabía, ¿seguiría igual de desengañado porque sus sospechas eran correctas?.

Está molesta consigo misma por no tener nada que preguntar, o qué decir. Se sienta cuidadosamente junto a él, preguntándose por el aspecto de sus ojos si estuvieran abiertos.

"Lo siento, Gale", dice, intentando sonar suave. "Sé que estabais muy unidos".

"Sólo un poco", contesta Gale, con el ceño todavía fruncido y los ojos cerrados. "He tenido tiempo para acostumbrarme a ella".

Katniss tira de sus rodillas hacia su pecho, golpeándole una pierna accidentalmente. Él abre los ojos por el golpe, y ella no está segura de si su mirada distante se debe a la cámara o al dolor.

"¿No estás triste?", pregunta. "Has estado con Reeva durante un tiempo y… "

Él hace un ruido en la parte posterior de la garganta, como un suspiro audible. Vuelve ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella. "En realidad, no", responde. "Hay chicas como ella a patadas. Tal vez más", dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Yo no suelo encariñarme Nunca hago muchos apegos. Sabía que no tenía que hacerlos con alguien tan volátil".

Katniss trata de asegurarse de que dice la verdad mirándole muy de cerca.

"Lo dices tan fácilmente – "

"¿Por qué te sorprende?", la corta, juntando las cejas. "He sido así desde entonces…". Se detiene, como si hubiera cambiado de opinión sobre sus palabras. "Desde que… tenía catorce años. Las chicas son solo una de esas cosas".

"¿Qué cosas?", pregunta Katniss, notando como empieza a hervirla la sangre, aunque no está segura de por qué.

Gale se frota el pelo. "No lo sé. Un accesorio. Algo con lo que jugar hasta que me aburra. Algo que no es importante, en realidad".

Katniss se cruza de brazos. "Eso no es necesariamente cierto".

Él se ríe sin humor. "Vamos, Katniss. Llevo por aquí cinco años, y no he encontrado una sola chica que sea…".

Gale siente un pinchazo en el estómago cuando se da cuenta de hacia dónde va la conversación. Deja de hablar antes de decir cualquier otra cosa incriminatoria.

Sin embargo, eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo una vez. Si encontraba una chica capaz de disparar una flecha con un arco solo la mitad de bien que Katniss, tal vez sería una señal. Pero el Capitolio no es un lugar para que una mujer dispare flechas, y ha pasado un tiempo bastante duro como para disfrutar de las mujeres en ese sentido.

Ella levanta una ceja. "¿Qué sea cómo?"

"Que sea mi tipo", concluye, volviendo la cabeza para no tener que mirarla, y alcanzado el mando a distancia de la mesa lateral. Enciende el televisor, con la intención desesperada de que el ruido de fondo sirva de distracción.

Ella está a punto de preguntar cuál es su tipo en realidad, antes de pensarlo mejor y abstenerse. Tiene la sensación de que no quiere saber la respuesta real. En su lugar, expresa algo que la viene molestando.

"Deberías ponerte la medicina".

"Lo haré más tarde".

Katniss le mira exasperada. "Gale, el dolor te vuelve casi insoportable. Tienes que ponértela".

"¿Insoportable?".

Ella le empuja con el codo. "Deja de intentar hacerte el duro. Ambos sabemos que no puedes aguantarlo más".

Él suspira. "Me han pasado cosas peores en la vida".

"¿Cómo qué, exactamente?".

Gale gruñe algo incoherente, y luego dice "No importa".

Katniss se levanta decidida del sofá, y se dirige a la mesa en la que dejaron la medicina al llegar. Camina de vuelta, deteniéndose frente a él.

"Katniss…".

"No sé por qué te resulta tan difícil ponértela tu mismo", dice con voz cansada, sentándose de nuevo y tirando de su camisa. "Quítatela".

Él suspira de nuevo, pero transige, y empieza a desabrochar los botones. Está abierta unos segundos más tarde, mostrando una herida muy fea en su costado. El corte aún está en carne viva, con una gama de colores que va del rojo intenso al morado.

"Deberías haber dejado que te la echase mi madre"

"No es tan malo como parece"

Ella abre el bote con el ungüento, y hunde los dedos índice y medio en su interior. Los saca con una masa de crema, fría y medicinal, que pica en la piel. Huele muy fuerte.

"Yo puedo hacerlo, Katniss".

"No vas a hacer un buen trabajo".

"Tampoco sería necesario. Sólo es una pomada".

Katniss le ignora y se inclina hacia él, frotando el medicamento por la herida abierta antes de que pueda detenerla. Él sofoca un quejido, y aprieta el puño en el reposabrazos.

"Mierda", murmura entre dientes.

Ella retira la mano. "¿Te duele tanto?".

"Va a mejorar".

Katniss, tentativamente, vuelve a mirar la herida, luego continúa extendiendo la pomada. Hace todo lo posible por aislarse de las quejas contenidas de Gale, pero de de vez en cuando levanta la vista hacia él, a sus ojos y su mandíbula fuertemente cerrados. Después de unos minutos, nota el brillo del sudor acumularse en su pecho.

"Ya casi he terminado", le susurra, moviendo los dedos con delicadeza. Él se encoge de dolor, y se sacude un par de veces, pero sigue estando relativamente quieto.

"Tómate tu tiempo", Gale gruñe, aunque ella no sabría decir si intenta ser gracioso.

Una vez que ha cubierto con la medicina todo el corte, se incorpora. "Voy a buscar una toalla limpia", le dice, a pesar de que continúa con los ojos cerrados y el rostro rígido.

Busca en algunos armarios antes de encontrar la pila de toallas. Cuando vuelve, está tumbado sobre la espalda, con el reposabrazos actuando como soporte para su cabeza.

"Hey", dice ella, colocándose de rodillas frente al sofá, y pasando la toalla por su frente. "¿Necesitas un poco de anestesia?".

Él hace un sonido ante el frio roce de la toalla. Levanta una mano y la pone sobre la de ella, apartándola de su frente. "Hoy no. Me la pondré mañana antes del entrenamiento".

Ella le da una mirada incrédula. "No irás entrenar mañana".

"Voy a ir", dice, abriendo un ojo para verla. "¿Para qué crees que me la dio tu madre?. Deja la toalla sobre su cara, colocando un brazo por encima de su cabeza. "Sólo necesito un día para asegurarme de no hacer nada estúpido.".

Ella se acerca y toma la toalla, mirando el sudor que sigue en su pecho. Se acerca para secarlo, y él cierra los ojos de nuevo, su cuerpo se tensa en medio de un suspiro. Mueve su mano y, otra vez, la coloca sobre la de ella, deteniéndola.

"Gracias, Catnip", susurra, mirándola. "Estoy bien, ahora".

"Todavía estás sudando".

"Voy a parar pronto".

No se atreve a mover la mano de debajo de la de Gale. Está muy caliente.

"¿Tienes hambre?", le pregunta, finalmente.

Los ojos de Gale tienen el matiz claro de la plata cuando levanta la vista hacia ella. "Voy a comer después", responde. "Sólo quiero estar aquí tumbado un minuto más".

Ella entrecierra los ojos. "Me has alimentado los últimos días. Lo menos que puedo hacer es preparar algo mientras descansas".

Él curva los labios para sonreír, levanta la mano izquierda y acaricia su cara. Ella está a punto de apartarse, pero mantiene la calma. Parece que es mucho más audaz cuando está herido.

"No tienes que hacer nada por mí", dice Gale, con voz profunda y ponderada.

Ella toma una bocanada de aire, y su lengua no la impide decir: "Somos amigos, Gale. Y los amigos hacen cosas por el otro".

Con la declaración, el deja caer la mano, y la mira de forma diferente.

"Sí", dice él. Ahora su voz es áspera. "Está bien".

Ella se pone de pie, va a la cocina, e intenta preparar una comida decente.

* * *

Acaban tirados en el sofá la mayor parte de la tarde, viendo la televisión. Varios partes de noticias, luego el tiempo, frío y nublado, con precipitaciones en forma de nieve y tendencia a mejorar a lo largo del día siguiente.

Gale la pregunta si ha visto alguno de los nuevos programas de televisión, y ella responde afirmativamente, diciéndole que eso es lo que suele hacer con Peeta después de cenar, justo antes de irse a la cama.

"¿Cuál es tu preferido?".

Ella extiende una pierna a lo largo del otro cojín del sofá, y a Gale no puede dejar de gustarle que se haya sentado junto a él. Ella piensa en su pregunta, mientras cambia de canal con el mando.

"No lo sé…", contesta, deteniéndose en un programa de cocina. "A Peeta le gusta ver _Guerra de Magdalenas_".

Gale se ríe un poco, no demasiado sorprendido. "¿Qué te gusta a ti?".

"En realidad, no creo que tenga ninguna preferencia".

Gale piensa. "¿Qué me dices de _Ríos de Pólvora_?. Ese es bueno".

Ella tuerce el gesto. "No me preocupo por ese tipo de cosas".

Él piensa un poco más. ¿Y las telenovelas?, apuesto a que te encantan".

Ella se ríe. "Demasiado. Las adoro".

"¿Dibujos animados?".

"Quizá hace diez años".

"Oh, ya lo tengo", dice él, sonriendo. "_Una soltera para veinticinco_".

"Estás bromeando".

"Vamos, Catnip", dice él, poniendo el brazo en la parte superior de sofá, justo encima de sus hombros. Se inclina hacia ella. "Sé que tienes fantasías secretas acerca de veinticinco tipos persiguiéndote".

Ella no se aparta, optando por levantar la frente, desafiante. "No confundas mis fantasías con las tuyas".

"Esa apenas es una de mis fantasías", responde él, sonriendo con suficiencia, y está demasiado entretenido y ligeramente desconcertado, cuando ella comienza a sonrojarse, y gira la cabeza para evitar que la vea. Ya es tarde.

"Te has puesto roja".

El rubor aumenta con la afirmación. "Para nada", balbucea, agarrando de nuevo el mando a distancia, y cambiando los canales de forma violenta, tratando de concentrarse en la televisión.

Él no puede evitarlo. "¿Estabas pensando en algo sucio, Catnip?"

Ella por inercia pasa una mano por su cuello, volviendo los ojos, pero sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzada. El cuello aún la arde como si la acabara de besar, y las palabras de Gale desfilan por su cabeza como si estuvieran en una fiesta, a pesar de que la hacen sentir cualquier cosa menos feliz.

Más bien… preocupada. Muy preocupada.

"No", declara enérgicamente. "Por supuesto que no".

Él reacciona con una mirada divertida a su arrebato. "No es ilegal pensar en cosas malas, Catnip".

_Cosas malas…_

Sus manos en sus caderas y su lengua en su boca_. Déjame hacerte el amor. Solo una vez._

Definitivamente, no es algo en lo que deba pensar.

Pero ella advierte lo cerca que están el uno del otro, y el calor que irradia entre ambos. Siente un hormigueo en los brazos, un torrente de sangre en la cabeza.

Sí que es ilegal pensar en cosas malas, se advierte a sí misma, porque es alarmante lo fácil que es pensar en ellas. Pensar en sus manos acariciando su estómago, no por la medicina, sino por curiosidad. Verle contorsionar la cara de placer, no de dolor; sus manos sobre sus pechos, en vez de en su cara, la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, su lengua no en su boca, sino en –

¿Es eso en lo que piensa él, con ese destello en los ojos mientras la observa?. Cree que es posible – que él puede estar pensando lo mismo que ella en ese instante.

No es como si nunca hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales antes – Peeta es un amante cálido y deseable, que hace todo por satisfacerla. Pero eso no sirvió de nada cuando no fue capaz de enfrentarse a Prim. Ella dejo de ser complaciente o fácil de excitar. Y Peeta nunca la obligó a hacer nada. Pero a veces piensa que la gustaría que lo hubiera hecho. Para traerla de vuelta, para hacerla ver que algo que te hace sentir tan bien no puede ser malo. Tal vez él lo intentó, y ella no supo escucharlo.

Todo lo que está pensando ahora mismo no debería incluir a Gale, sino a Peeta. Debería estar pensando en las manos de Peeta, y en su boca sobre su piel. Aún si él no lo sabe ahora, o nunca lo sabe; que besó a Gale, o que pensó en Gale haciéndola todas esas cosas, ¿sigue siendo imperdonable?.

Las fantasías no son reales. No son reales como un beso es real. Pero las sensaciones son reales. El extraño y repentino deseo que siente es real. El anhelo del calor que sintió en el hospital es real. Y eso la hace preocuparse, pero la preocupación queda ensombrecida por la pregunta de si el calor será tan acogedor como lo fue ayer. Una curiosidad terrible que casi lo consume todo. Hace que su estomago se encoja, la escuezan los labios y todo su cuerpo se agite.

Están demasiado cerca en ese sofá.

"Tengo que… tengo que ir al baño", ella murmura, y sale casi corriendo de la habitación. Cuando llega allí, se salpica la cara con agua fría y se sienta en el borde de la bañera, instándose a sí misma a calmarse.

"¿Estás bien?", pregunta Gale, cuando la ve aparecer de nuevo. Su cara está un poco pálida, pero aparte de eso, tiene buen aspecto.

"Sí", dice ella, afirmando también con la cabeza. Se sienta junto a él, dejando un par de pulgadas más entre ambos. Él quita el brazo de la parte de arriba del sofá.

Gale no puede evitar preguntarse en qué estaba pensando ella antes de levantarse, con los ojos tan vidriosos y tentadores.

Cuando llega la hora de cenar, Gale se dirige a la cocina. El efecto de la medicina se está desvaneciendo, pero aún es tolerable. Katniss va detrás de él.

"Gale, yo puedo hacer la cena".

"Estoy seguro de que puedes, pero hoy me apetece hacer algo".

"Entonces voy a ayudarte".

Él vuelve la cabeza. "¿En serio?"

"¿Por qué no?", dice ella. "Hoy me apetece hacer algo, también".

Se ríe de ella. "Está bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer?. La nevera está bastante llena".

Ella pone las manos sobre la encimera. "¿Podemos hacer un estofado?".

"No creo que tenga cordero…", dice, hurgando en el frigorífico.

Ella niega con la cabeza. "No. Me refería a cualquier tipo de guiso. De conejo o de ardilla".

"Cómo en los buenos tiempos, ¿eh?".

Katniss se encoge de hombros. "No lo he comido desde hace mucho…"

Gale saca un paquete y lo coloca sobre el mostrador. Se encarga de la carne mientras ella corta algunas verduras, como zanahorias, guisantes y patatas. Colocan una cazuela con caldo de pollo en el fuego. Gale sazona todos los ingredientes. Una vez que el caldo empieza a hervir, echa el conejo y los vegetales y lo tapa. Vuelven al salón a la espera de que esté hecho.

El apartamento inmediatamente empieza a oler a sopa caliente, y aunque no tiene por qué, ella va a comprobar que todo marcha bien de forma periódica.

No pueden soportar el olor después de una hora, y se retiran a la cocina para servirse. Gale coge los cuencos, y Katniss intenta alcanzar los vasos para el agua de uno de los armarios superiores. Consigue llegar a uno, pero el siguiente está más alejado, y solo llega a rozarlo con los dedos. Se impulsa con una mano sobre la encimera, sin ningún resultado.

Gale se da cuenta, y observa su lucha unos instantes. "Espera, yo puedo cogerlo", dice, pero ella le ignora. Se acerca por detrás y coloca la mano en la encimera, muy cerca de la de ella, empujándose a sí mismo y rodeando su brazo para agarrar el vaso por el borde. Cuando asienta los pies de nuevo en el suelo, su torso y la espalda de Katniss se chocan entre sí. No puede evitar la rigidez de sus músculos al tenerla tan cerca. No es lo bastante alta para que su trasero oprima su entrepierna, pero la presión de su espalda y la proximidad tienen el mismo efecto.

Su mano se magnetiza en su cadera, y ella está tan tensa como él. No encuentra la fuerza necesaria para dejarla marchar.

"Aquí está tu vaso", se obliga a decir. Y eso suena mucho más grave de lo que le gustaría, pero ella no parece notarlo cuando le mira a través del cristal.

"Gracias", le dice. Su voz parece calmada. Se deja caer contra él antes de agarrar el vaso. El peso en su contra le lleva más allá del dominio de sí mismo, y hunde la mano un poco más en su cadera, como un acto reflejo.

Ella se había recogido el pelo en una trenza en algún momento de la tarde, dejando su cuello desnudo; el color aceitunado de su piel, impecable y suave.

Podía besarlo, si quería – podía actuar en ese lado igual que lo había hecho en el otro, y recordarlo esta vez. Podía girar la cabeza de Katniss hacia la suya y saborear su lengua, invadir su boca completamente, despertar su deseo para que envolviese los brazos alrededor de él. Podía mover su mano desde la cadera al botón de sus pantalones vaqueros, dejarlos caer lo suficiente como para deslizar los dedos en sus bragas, desarmarla con su mano, hacer que la temblasen las piernas, verla desmoronarse.

Podía ver si ella le decía que no. Saber si ella podía desearle, sólo una vez, solo…

Ella gira la cabeza buscándole. Sus ojos, tormentosos y oscuros, su cara, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Puede sentir su aliento en la mejilla, y se pregunta si ella sentirá su corazón latiendo aceleradamente en su espalda.

Se inclina un poco hacia abajo. Ve como avanza hacia él, también, y sus labios están cada vez más cerca. Nunca la ha deseado tanto como lo hace en ese momento.

Suena el teléfono. Katniss parpadea, y se separa. Gale se sobresalta, y deja caer la mano de su cadera, sus pies dan un paso defensivo hacia atrás. Tarda un momento en asumir todo lo que ha pasado. Rápidamente se da la vuelta. Saca su teléfono del bolsillo y ni siquiera mira la identificación en la pantalla cuando contesta irritado; "¿Qué?"

"¿Gale?. ¿Estás bien?".

Es Reeva. Por supuesto que es Reeva, piensa. Dijo que iba a llamar. ¿No podía haberlo hecho más tarde?, ¿incluso solo un minuto después?. Le habría dado tiempo a hacer tantas cosas en esos sesenta segundos adicionales…

"Estoy bien", dice bruscamente, pellizcándose el espacio entre las cejas. "Sólo… dolorido, supongo que eso me vuelve insoportable". Sale fuera de la cocina, eludiendo los ojos de Katniss.

"Pobrecito", dice Reeva. "¿Quieres que vaya allí contigo?. Puedo hacerte sentir mejor".

Él se detiene en medio de la sala, tratando de pensar con lógica, pero con la sangre todavía demasiado caliente para conseguirlo. Le está dando la oportunidad de sacarla algo – podría ponerse el maldito anestésico e ir a su apartamento, obligarla a darle información e incriminarla. Podría averiguar qué diablos está pasando detrás de las provocaciones, lo que le sucedió la otra noche – podría romperla los brazos y hacerla sangrar hasta que finalmente le de lo que necesita, y todo haya terminado. Después podría ver si Katniss le besaba de buena gana o no. Si podía… estar con ella, un poco más cerca.

O tal vez, simplemente, podría follarse a Reeva hasta sentirse mejor, hasta conseguir que ese ataque masivo de insatisfacción salga de su sistema y de su cabeza.

Pero eso significaría dejar allí a Katniss, sola y sin protección, y aunque ella todavía sea capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera, está seguro de que tienen medios suficientes para matarla.

Podría llamar a Johanna. Podría llamar a toda la plantilla y hacerles quedarse en su apartamento hasta que él vuelva. Pero alguien tendría que ir con él. Incluso pueden no estar de acuerdo con su plan. Sólo porque es su día de reposo, van a pensar que no está en condiciones de realizar el trabajo. Pero lo está. Podrían terminar con todo esto esa misma noche.

Pero… pero habían preparado la cena. Juntos. Y él no se quiere marchar.

Tiene que irse, pero quiere quedarse.

Tiene una tarea pendiente. Tiene un trabajo que necesita terminar.

"No, Reeva, está bien, yo puedo ir…", vacila. ¿Y si falla?, ¿y si ella se aleja y él pierde su principal ventaja sobre el grupo de resistencia?. Katniss todavía estaría en peligro. No puede ser imprudente. No esta vez.

"Yo sólo… necesito descansar un poco más. Me iré a la cama pronto".

"Oh", dice Reeva, decepcionada. "Siempre puedo ayudarte con los vendajes, o ponerte algún tipo de medicamento o… cualquier otra cosa".

Ella parece ansiosa. Gale no está seguro de si es porque realmente quiere verle, o porque sabe que encontró la cámara.

"Estoy bien Reeva. Ya he hecho todo eso. Te llamaré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?. Podemos ir a alguna parte".

Eso parece calmarla. La escucha suspirar. "Muy bien, Gale. Descansa un poco. Dulces sueños".

"Dulces sueños", murmura él, luego cuelga y tira su teléfono sobre el cojín de una silla. Lo mira con desdén antes de ir hacia el sofá, con una mano apoyada sobre sus costillas y la otra pasando ferozmente por su pelo.

_Un maldito minuto_; es en todo lo que puede pensar cuando se deja caer. Pero podía haber sido peligroso, muy peligroso, de haber continuado. ¿En qué estaba pensando, de todos modos?. ¿Hacer cosas sucias a Katniss, en la cocina? – como si fuera a dejarle, y mucho menos a participar – aunque tiene que admitir que ella parecía… dispuesta. Sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo vidrioso y tentador que cuando estaban sentados en el sofá hace un rato, con los labios entreabiertos, su mano ardiendo sobre la de él, guiándole hasta su estómago, por encima de su estómago…

Gale parpadea. ¿Había puesto Katniss la mano sobre la suya, o se lo había imaginado?

Tiene que dejar de pensar en eso. Tal vez, inconscientemente, Reeva le salvó de hacer algo… precipitado. Algo estúpido.

Se lamenta con frustración. Se pone de pié, y está a punto de ir al baño cuando casi se choca otra vez con Katniss y los dos cuencos de estofado que lleva en las manos. Los vasos brillan por su ausencia.

Ella da un paso atrás, y él detiene su conducción violenta y trata de calmarse. Ambos se disculpan al mismo tiempo. Katniss le ofrece uno de los cuencos, y Gale lo toma. Camina a su alrededor y se sienta en el otro extremo del sofá, bastante alejada. La mira, concentrada en su comida, luego mira la suya, pero ya no tiene hambre.

Se aclara la garganta e intenta comer.

Después de un tiempo, Katniss le pregunta: "¿Quién llamaba?".

Gale está demasiado cabreado para que una mentira resulte creíble. "Reeva", dice en un tono claramente despectivo.

"¿Vas a ir a verla?", pregunta ella en voz baja.

"Esta noche no", responde Gale.

"¿Por qué no?".

"Confía en mí. Lo he estado pensando. Es demasiado arriesgado".

"Pero, ¿y si hace algo antes de mañana?".

"Tendré que correr ese riesgo".

Ella le da una mirada profunda, como si tratara de leerle. "¿Qué pasa con tu Equipo?".

"Ellos prefieren que espere".

Observa como baja de nuevo los ojos a su comida. "Yo podría ayudarte".

"No".

"Quiero detenerla tanto como tú".

Gale la mira seriamente, antes de empezar a sonreír. "Entonces puedes venir mañana".

"Pero que pasa si…".

Gale se echa a reír, y ella deja de hablar.

"Tienes que aprender a ser paciente con este tipo de cosas, Catnip".

"¿Paciente?".

Gale se encoge de hombros. "Es una habilidad adquirida, creo"

Katniss suspira, come unas cuantas cucharadas más de su guiso, y vuelve los ojos a la T.V.

Una vez que los recipientes están vacíos y mientras caminan a sus respectivos cuartos, Gale se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que han cenado juntos en su apartamento.

* * *

Apreciaría mucho vuestros comentarios.

Un abrazo, y hasta la próxima semana.


	19. Boom

**Capítulo diecinueve – boom.**

* * *

Katniss no puede dormir.

Piensa que es porque no puede sacarse a Reeva de la cabeza, ni la pequeña cámara. Sigue buscando por la habitación, paranoica, por si a Gale se le pasó algo por alto, una minúscula canica observando su lucha por dormir, y cada movimiento intermedio.

Pero también piensa en la cocina, y en el sofá, y en cómo estaba casi segura de que Gale iba a besarla de nuevo. Como ella iba a devolverle el beso.

Otra vez.

Tal vez le habría permitido hacer más. Ella había desplazado la mano de Gale por su estómago, casi hasta su pecho.

Suspira ruidosamente. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?. Él la besa una vez, y de repente ella suspira por él. Nunca ha tenido ese tipo de problema antes.

Y tal vez ese sea el problema – no haber tenido un problema en ese sentido. Nunca fue una persona muy física. Eso nunca estuvo en la cima de su lista de prioridades – nunca quiso a nadie con quién sentar la cabeza. Lo que no quiere decir que no pensase en, simplemente, jugar un poco. Con Peeta, todo fue diferente. Ella estaba con él, porque debía de hacerlo. Renunció a todo por ella, y ella, a su vez, quería ser capaz de renunciar a todo por él. Pero lo que conllevaba siempre la había asustado. El matrimonio. Los niños. Cosas que a él le harían feliz, pero no a ella. Tal vez sólo tendría que dejar que esas cosas sucediesen por sí mismas.

Ahora se está preguntando – puede pasar con Peeta el resto de su vida, ¿pero será esa la única vez que pase tiempo de verdad con Gale?. Y de repente está pensando en las palabras de Gale intoxicado en el hospital, en cómo sólo sería una vez, en como ella podía dejarse querer brevemente – por poco tiempo, como un regalo de despedida antes de marcharse. Puede ser igual que esas chicas a las que él llevaba a la escombrera, perderse en la memoria de Gale, y que él se pierda en la suya. Además, él y Johanna siguen siendo amigos, ¿no es así?.

Empuja la cara contra la almohada. Odia la forma en que está tratando de auto-justificarse haciendo el amor con Gale. Sólo por el hecho de que ahora se ha dado cuenta de lo atractivo que se ha vuelto, de lo peligroso que es su trabajo, y de cómo podría morir en cualquier momento, si sigue actuando como lo hace. Si él no exageraba sus palabras cuando estaba repleto de morfina, ¿no podría darle esa única cosa?.

Tal vez, solo es complicada la convivencia con alguien del sexo opuesto.

Ella suspira otra vez, golpeando la almohada con la mano. Se mueve, cambia de postura, da unas cuantas vueltas, y finalmente se levanta para ir al cuarto de baño. No se percata de la luz encendida bajo la puerta, y cuando la abre, se encuentra cara a cara con Gale.

"Oh", exclama, retrocediendo un paso. "Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí".

Él está a mitad de camino de extender el ungüento por su costado, vestido únicamente con sus calzoncillos. No parece sufrir tanto como lo hizo en el sofá, esa misma tarde. Aunque le caza reprimiendo una mueca, cuando levanta la vista hacia ella se funde en sonrisa con fluidez.

"No te preocupes. Ni siquiera pensé en poner el cerrojo".

Se siente cohibida por como la mira, a sus piernas desnudas. Sólo lleva una camiseta y la ropa interior. Tira de la parte inferior de la misma, y se queda allí, quieta e incómoda.

"¿Necesitas hacer pis o algo?".

Todo lo que en realidad quería hacer era limpiar su mente. Suspira. Debería volver a su habitación y no mirarle con tan poca ropa.

"No, no puedo dormir. ¿No te pusiste algo de eso antes de ir a la cama?"

Parece avergonzado. "No. Antes no me dolía tanto".

Mi madre dijo que lo hicieras algunas veces al día, ya lo sabes".

"Sí, sí", dice Gale, sin dejar de esparcir el medicamento. "Lo haré más veces. Mañana".

Ella aprieta la boca en una línea, tratando de ignorar su aspecto bajo la luz blanca e implacable del cuarto de baño. Lo mejor sería dejarle terminar e irse a intentar conciliar el sueño; pero la cicatriz de su hombro está brillante, y niega la indiferencia de sus ojos. Tiene un color distinto al del resto de su cuerpo, una línea irregular formando un triángulo que abarca la parte superior de su hombro y llega hasta su espalda.

"Nunca fui a verte", dice ella, después de un momento observando. Gale vuelve la cabeza, mirándola de forma inquisitiva. "En el 13", aclara. "Después de que fueras a salvar a Peeta".

Él baja la mirada a sí mismo, la pomada está extendida por casi toda la herida. "Hiciste bien. Ya sabes lo molesto que estaba cuando supe lo que le habían hecho".

Ella se apoya en el marco de la puerta. "¿Por qué?, ¿porque nunca volvería a ser el mismo?".

Gale contiene una risa, mirándose en el espejo. "Sí. Pasamos por todo eso solo para recuperar un juguete roto. Dudaba que hubiera… merecido la pena". Ante la profunda mirada de Katniss, él continúa. "Eso es lo que pensé en un principio, ¿sabes?. Hostigarle con todo tipo de cosas para acelerar el proceso de curación. Había arriesgando la vida por algo que no era necesariamente vital para la Guerra, pero que era vital para que tú pudieras ayudar a la causa de la Guerra". Niega con la cabeza. "Me dije mí mismo que no venías a visitarme porque, ¿por qué ibas a hacerlo, si tenías a Peeta de vuelta?".

Katniss se muerde el labio. "Me estaban ocurriendo demasiadas cosas en ese momento, Gale…".

Él se ríe. "Lo sé. Simplemente era un chico muy enfadado en aquel entonces. El secuestro de Peeta solo me hizo odiar todavía más el Capitolio. Si me hubieras visitado, podría haber intentado estrangularte, igual que él".

Ella aparta la mirada al suelo. "No, no lo habrás hecho".

Gale mueve los ojos hacia ella mientras termina de aplicarse el medicamento. Tapa el recipiente. "No tienes que sentirte mal por eso, Catnip. Es el pasado. ¿A quién le importa ya?".

Levanta la vista. "A mí me importa, Gale. Mírate", dice, señalando las cicatrices que es capaz de ver sobre él. Trata de no mirar su espalda, porque está llena de piel maltrecha que no quiere que esté allí. "Éramos amigos, y ni siquiera te di las gracias por traerlo de vuelta conmigo".

"Sabía lo que significaba para ti. No tenías que agradecérmelo".

"Pero querías que lo hiciera, ¿verdad?", dice ella. "Te gustaría que hubiera estado sentada a tu lado. Esperabas que estuviera allí, y eligiera permanecer contigo en vez de con Peeta"

Él intenta evadir su mirada, dando un paso atrás. "Te resulta tan difícil entender que estaba totalmente comprometido con la Guerra. Sólo me movía mi altruismo temerario, Katniss. Por favor. Sabes por lo que luche tanto".

Katniss cruza los brazos. "Nunca te acercaste a mí. Nunca me dijiste…".

Los ojos de Gale se endurecen. "Me evitabas cada vez que podías. Y sabías el mal trago que pase con… con eso. Te dije que te quería una vez, y no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que fue hacerlo".

Sus pensamientos la llevan allí, a ese preciso momento, a las afueras del bosque. Mira hacia el lavabo del baño. "Lo primero que hiciste fue besarme, antes de decir nada".

"Pensé que quizá sería suficiente para que lo entendieras, y no sería necesario abrir la boca", dice riendo. "No me di cuenta de que yo te necesitaba mucho más de lo que tú me necesitabas a mí".

Este tema la hace sentir muy triste. "Lo siento. Siento no haber sentido lo mismo por ti en aquel entonces, ¿de acuerdo?. Siento haberte hecho daño", escupe, con rabia. "Siento no haber podido obligarme a sentir lo mismo".

Su arrebato le ablanda. "No te estoy culpando, Katniss. Sé muy bien que no puedo obligarte a hacer nada, aunque lo intenté. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo".

Ella no es capaz de decir nada durante un rato, Gale exhala.

"No dejes que nada de esto te moleste nunca más, ¿vale, Catnip?. No quiero que te preocupes por cosas que ya no tienen importancia".

Ella levanta la vista con los ojos llorosos. Continúan fijos en sus cicatrices. Después de un momento, se arma de valor y se acerca a él. Llega hasta la decoloración de su hombro, y pasa los dedos por encima.

"¿Fue muy grave?".

Gale se fuerza a sonreír, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza y restregándola. Su pelo suelto ondea por toda su cara. Ella hace una mueca y le golpea la mano.

"En realidad no fue tan malo. No recuerdo la mayor parte".

"¿Qué pasó cuando te dispararon?"

Gale da un paso discreto para alejarse de ella. "Creo que dolió. Tenía un montón de adrenalina. No sentí mucho en el momento, y cuando volví al 13, me pusieron hasta arriba de drogas".

"Supongo que es mejor de lo que podía haber sido", dice ella, titubeando. "¿Qué pasa con… todas las otras?".

"¿Quieres que te las enseñe?"

De todos modos, Katniss no puede dormir y, ¿podía haber una manera mejor de pasar una noche en vela?, piensa un poco sarcástica. Él dijo que se las mostraría en el hospital. Y si se concentra en las cicatrices, no tendrá que pensar en sus sentimientos.

No está segura de cómo sucede, pero termina sentada en una esquina de su cama – en el cuarto de Gale – con Gale acostado sobre su espalda y tumbado a lo largo. Es mucho más cómodo mirarle de esa manera que en el baño, sin importar el ambiente más sugerente.

La lámpara lateral está encendida, y aunque el clima es frío fuera, el interior de su apartamento se mantiene a raya con el calor de la calefacción.

"¿De qué es esa?", ella apunta a la parte superior de su pecho.

"Metralla de una bomba. Durante la Guerra, creo. O tal vez fue esta otra", dice, echando un vistazo a una marca justo al lado. Agita una mano en el aire. "En realidad no estoy al día con todas".

Katniss escanea su estómago, encontrando una cicatriz particularmente larga y descolorida en sus abdomen inferior.

"¿Qué pasa con esta?. Parece bastante mala".

Gale baja la mirada, y para su sorpresa, se echa a reír.

"Fue una pelea de bar".

Mira los puntos cicatrizados, estupefacta. "¿Una pelea en un bar?".

"Algún desgraciado comenzó a hablar muy alto sobre Snow. Yo todavía llevaba un uniforme del Gobierno. Sólo quería provocarme, y le dejé", dice sonriendo. "Fue una noche divertida".

"¿Divertida?", pregunta ella. "¿Porque te rajó con su botella de cerveza?".

"No", él corrige. "Fue un cuchillo. Sin embargo, era muy entretenido verle lanzar cuchilladas al aire. ¿Nunca has peleado estando medio borracha?".

Katniss vuelve los ojos, sintiéndose menos mal por él. "Apuesto a que fue una pasada", dice con sequedad.

"Sí", dice él, ya sea haciendo caso omiso de su sarcasmo o no escuchándolo. "Conseguí que me prohibieran entrar en el bar durante una semana entera".

"¿Qué dijo Paylor?".

"Estaba furiosa", dice él, sin dejar de sonreír. "Pero yo sólo hacía mi trabajo. Lo superó".

"¿Cuánto tiempo la llevó?"

Gale se vuelve a reír. "La semana que me prohibieron entrar al bar, también estuve suspendido de empleo y sueldo".

Katniss puede ver a Paylor no tomarse nada de eso a la ligera. Pensar en una buena regañina a Gale es francamente reconfortante en ese momento.

"Um… esa otra", ella señala su costado.

"Un bala".

"¿Te dispararon?".

"Sólo fue un rasguño".

No tiene pinta de ser solo un rasguño, pero Katniss no indaga. Sólo mira la forma en que ha sanado la carne afectada.

"¿Qué pasa con… tu espalda?", pregunta, contra su mejor juicio. "Pensé que el tratamiento de mi madre impidió que quedaran cicatrices muy evidentes".

"Sí. Sólo quedan unas pocas marcas de entonces. El resto son de…, cuando los agentes de paz me capturaron, aquí en el Capitolio".

Ella tira de sus piernas hacia arriba, acurrucándose en una pelota. "¿Qué… qué hicieron contigo?".

Gale levanta la vista. "Probablemente no sea tan malo como estás pensando". Ante su mirada escéptica, continúa. "En serio. Pasaban demasiadas cosas como para que se concentrasen únicamente en mí. Me azotaron un par de veces, luego me ataron. Ya era un muñeco de trapo cuando se enfadaron de verdad. Es todo".

"Gale… eso suena terrible".

Él sacude la cabeza. "No. Podía haber sido mucho peor. Pero como no tenían donde ir desde que el Capitolio fue sitiado, hicieron con nosotros lo que les vino en gana.

Katniss parpadea. "¿Nosotros?".

"Había algunos otros".

"Oh".

Gale se queda mirando el techo. "Había una mujer. Embarazada. Estaban tratándola muy mal. Realmente mal, Katniss", suspira. "No podía soportarlo, así que tuve que defenderla, y la tomaron conmigo. Creo que por eso tiene tan mal aspecto".

Ella mira el edredón, luego de nuevo a él. "Date la vuelta, rápido".

Gale hace una mueca. "Creo que no será lo mejor para mis costillas".

"¿Ahora te importa?", pregunta ella, empujándole hacia un lado con el pié. "Quiero verlo".

Se queja, pero consiente, rodando sobre su lado bueno. "Seguro que ya las has visto antes".

Katniss se encoge de hombros, aunque él no pueda verlo. "No me fijé mientras te cosía".

Ella deja vagar los ojos sobre su piel, y evita contar las marcas. Algunas de ellas, admite, no parecen solo latigazos.

"¿Qué más te hicieron?", pregunta. "Algunas son realmente profundas".

Su silencio la lleva a pensar que ha hecho la pregunta equivocada, pero él comienza a hablar de nuevo.

"Querían… sacarle el bebe. No sé en lo que estaban pensando – recuerdo que decían algo sobre la progenie rebelde, y la muerte. Había otras dos personas del Capitolio que fueron capturadas; también estaban histéricos, llorando y temblando. Era muy obvio que no se trataba de rebeldes, pero a los agentes de paz les dio igual. Estaban demasiado coléricos, y sentían que no podían confiar en nadie. Y esa mujer… ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer, ¿solo mirar?". Vuelve a hacer una pausa, como si la imagen rondase por su cabeza. "No podía hacerlo. Quiero decir, era la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirme y escapar, pero… ella estaba aterrorizada. Y su bebe… Empecé a pensar en Posy, y en cómo me abrazaba cuando era pequeña. Así que desvié su atención hacia mí, y la mujer pudo huir gracias a eso", dice. "Ella consiguió articular un _gracias _antes de irse. Estuvo bien. A veces me pregunto si consiguió llegar muy lejos".

Extiende la mano y la desliza por uno de los profundos cortes. Él ya está tenso antes de llegar a tocarle.

"Si no fue hacia la plaza y la bomba, es posible que sobreviviera", dice ella.

"Si. Tengo que ser optimista".

"Hiciste algo bueno", le contesta, pasando los dedos por las líneas oscuras. "Nunca lo sabrás. Puede que haya un crio feliz de cinco años en alguna parte, al que tú ayudaste a salvar".

"Suena un poco demasiado heroico en mi opinión", dice él, tratando de reír.

Ella le ignora, su dedo se arrastra por una de las hendiduras de su piel. Se inclina para verla más de cerca.

"¿Es de un cuchillo?".

"Probablemente".

"Ha desaparecido la piel".

"A veces la piel no puede regenerarse, Katniss"

Ella le mira. "¿Qué es lo que te hicieron?, ¿degollarte con el cuchillo?".

Él no contesta, y ella siente como su estómago se enfría.

"Te cortaron", ella respira.

"Me alegro de que fuera en la espalda", dice él. "Tengo que hace muchos esfuerzos para verlo al completo".

"Gale – ".

"Míralo como si fuera una obra de arte".

"Cállate, Gale", dice en voz alta, colocando la otra mano en su espalda. Frota las marcas como si pudiera borrarlas. "Son horribles".

"Katniss…".

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron haciendo esto?"

"No mucho", responde él rápidamente. "Como te he dicho, todo era un caos. Tenían otras cosas que hacer. Probablemente fue mucho mejor de lo que podía haber sido si la Guerra no hubiera estado a punto de terminar".

Gale rueda sobre su espalda de nuevo, y ella tiene que retirar las manos. La mira a la cara.

"No debí enseñártelo", le dice.

"Sí. Tenías que hacerlo".

Gale sonríe con la boca torcida. "No pensé que te fuera a afectar tanto. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sensible?"

Ella le da una mirada severa. "No soy sensible. Es simplemente, que hay mucho en lo que pensar".

Los dos se miran, él inexpresivo, ella, atravesándole con los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa con tus cicatrices?"

Katniss se encoge contra sus piernas otra vez. "¿Qué pasa con ellas?".

"Dijiste que me mostrarías las tuyas si yo te enseñaba las mías".

Ella vuelve los ojos y se obliga a si misma a no pensar en sus reflexiones previas, cuando estaba en su cama. Además, el espectáculo y la conversación sobre las cicatrices han sido bastante duros, y han logrado bajar su actividad hormonal a la altura del piso.

"No me apetece quitarme la camiseta ahora mismo".

Él frunce el ceño, pero bromea. "Eso sería un crimen".

"Tú tienes suficientes para los dos", dice ella. "Y es deprimente".

"No llores".

"¿Por ti?", dice ella de vuelta, burlándose. "¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?".

Él pone una cara. "Por algún tipo de lástima".

"No llores tu tampoco".

Él la sonríe, y nota como sus ojos se han detenido sobre sus piernas.

"¿Qué ha pasado con tus pantalones?, pregunta Gale.

Las pliega más contra sí misma, e intenta devolver la pulla. "¿Qué ha pasado con tus calzoncillos?".

Gale resopla, frotándose la frente. "¿Te refieres a los calzoncillos preferidos de Reeva?, pregunta, con un toque de exasperación en las palabras. "Me los cambié".

Ella sonríe ligeramente. "Reeva estaría tan decepcionada si lo supiera".

Gale entorna los ojos. "¿Podríamos no hablar de ella?".

"Bien", dice Katniss. "Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?".

Alcanza el teléfono de su mesita de noche, y presiona un botón para encender el reloj. Luego suspira. "De algo que me ayude a conciliar el sueño", dice. "Tengo que levantarme en pocas horas".

Ella le mira con recelo. "Necesitas descansar".

"Tres horas es suficiente descanso".

"Ni por asomo".

"Para mí lo son".

"No. Si te estás curando, no lo son".

"Tu persistencia es realmente irritante, Catnip".

"¿Yo soy irritante?, ella frunce el ceño, "¿Y tú no lo eres?".

Gale se ríe un poco. "Lo siento. Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, por lo general".

Katniss se mueve e imita su postura, tumbándose a lo largo de la cama. Se asegura de que la camiseta no se levante, bajándola hasta casi las rodillas.

"Supongo que alguien tiene que hacerlo", dice ella, doblando las piernas y adoptando una posición cómoda.

Gale bosteza y busca una almohada. También le ofrece una a ella. Katniss vacila, porque no está segura de que deba quedarse allí. Pero se siente cálida sobre el colchón, y el tacto de la almohada bajo su cabeza es fresco y agradable.

"Voy a apagar la luz, ¿de acuerdo?", dice él, empujándose con el codo para alcanzar el interruptor de la lámpara. Katniss está a punto de decirle que no, que ella va a salir. Pero termina quedándose, acurrucada contra su almohada, y dejando una generosa distancia entre ellos. No se siente ansiosa, o lujuriosa, o inquieta. Incluso si ambos están vulnerables y sin ropa decente – escuchar sus respiraciones consigue relajarla. Se siente tranquila, allí.

* * *

Gale se despierta con la luz blanca que se cuela por los huecos de la persiana. Tiene la piel de gallina por el frío de la mañana, y al hacer un ligero movimiento, recuerda que no llegó a taparse con nada ayer por la noche.

Parpadea y se frota los ojos, abriéndolos para ver a Katniss durmiendo frente a él, acurrucada en una pelota, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. La observa durante un rato, memorizando como cae su pelo sobre las sábanas y el aspecto que tiene su cara, con un brazo oculto bajo la almohada y el otro desplegado frente a ella; su boca ligeramente abierta, posiblemente babeando otra vez. Pero no le importa, porque no sabe cuándo volverá a verla así.

Después de darse un momento para mirarla, se vuelve hacia la ventana. Coge el teléfono para ver cuánto tiempo se le han pegado las sábanas, y no puede evitar el ruido involuntario que hace al comprobar que son las nueve y cuarto. Nunca había dormido hasta tan tarde.

Katniss cambia de postura, pero no se despierta. Gale piensa que estará orgullosa de sí misma por conseguir mantenerle en la cama durante tanto tiempo.

Se levanta tan cuidadosamente como puede, haciendo todo lo posible por no molestarla. Va hacia el baño para ducharse.

Es domingo, pero Gale quiere ir a la oficina y revisar todo lo que dejó pendiente antes de irse al 4. Las obligaciones no esperan. Le dice a Katniss que Johanna tiene el día libre, si no quiere acompañarle. Gale sabe que si él no puede cuidar de ella, Johanna es la mejor sustituta.

Termina por dejar a Katniss en el centro de la cuidad. Johanna está sentada en un banco cercano a la parada de taxis. Se levanta en cuanto les ve, les da una sonrisa socarrona y espera de pié junto a la puerta abierta. "No pensé que hablarás en serio cuando dijiste que viniera a encontrarme con vosotros".

Gale la mira muy serio. "Ten cuidado. Vigila los alrededores".

"Está bien, papa", Johanna sonríe, agarrando a Katniss del brazo. "¿Cómo puedes soportar vivir con él?"

Katniss se encoge de hombros. "Le ignoro, la mayoría de las veces".

Gale abandona su rictus y hace un gesto de burla. "Pasadlo bien". Luego entra de nuevo en el taxi.

"¿Qué?. ¿No hay un beso de despedida?", pregunta Johanna, fingiendo sorpresa.

Katniss hace un gesto de fastidio. "Nunca debí decirte nada", murmura.

Gale les cierra la puerta en las narices, y su coche despega hacia el Capitolio.

"¿Un tema delicado, supongo?", pregunta Johanna, arqueando las cejas mientras observa la parte trasera del taxi al alejarse.

"Simplemente, no hemos vuelto a hablar de ello".

"¿Pero habéis hablado?"

Katniss hace una mueca y baja los ojos a la acera. "Sólo una vez, aunque él todavía estaba bastante drogado".

Johanna se pone una mano en la cadera, y se detiene para mirarla. "¿alguien tiene que estar bajo algún tipo de influencia para que vosotros dos habléis – de verdad – sobre sentimientos?"

A Katniss se le eriza el pelo. "No. Hemos hablado de muchas cosas".

"Oh, ¿en serio?".

"Sí, en serio", Katniss brama, enfadada. "Ahora, ¿podemos ir a hacer algo?".

Johanna mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, divertida con la conversación. Mira los alrededores. "Bueno, marca el camino. Yo sólo estoy aquí porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer".

Katniss suspira. Levanta la vista a la manzana y ve restaurantes. Mira hacia el otro lado, y ve tiendas y más tiendas.

"¿Te apetece comer algo?", pregunta por fin. No se le ocurre nada más original.

"¿Pagas tú?".

"Lo mío".

Johanna arruga la nariz. "Supongo que puedo lidiar con eso".

* * *

Hay un pequeño montón de documentos esperando a ser repasados por Gale una vez que aparece en su despacho. La mayoría son contratos, los que menos le agradan, y sabe que no será capaz de terminarlo todo en un solo día. Miranda – siempre oportuna – le roba algo de tiempo, preguntándole sobre el viaje y su estancia en el hospital. Es muy dramática en su preocupación.

"¡Oí que estabas en cuidados intensivos y estuve a punto de ir a visitarte!. O enviarte un regalo enorme, porque adoro absolutamente ese tipo de regalos…".

Tarda un par de horas en firmar los documentos más relevantes. Los pocos días que había estado fuera, habían sido suficientes para olvidar lo mucho que odia todo ese papeleo.

Se oye un golpe en la puerta justo cuando está estampando la última firma, y se sorprende al ver a Antón caminando hacia dentro.

"¿Tienes un minuto?", pregunta.

"Claro. Ya he terminado por hoy", dice Gale, colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza y echándose hacia atrás en la silla. "¿Qué pasa?".

Anton se acerca y se sienta en la silla frente a él. "Nada, sólo me preguntaba por Reeva. Definitivamente, ¿ella es un diablo disfrazado?".

Gale respira una carcajada. "Parece que sí. Encontré una cámara en mi apartamento".

"¿Qué?". Antón le mira contrariado por un momento, antes de empezar a sonreír. "¿Estaba en tu habitación?".

"No", dice Gale, casi riendo. "En la sala de estar".

Anton frunce el ceño. "Maldita sea. Quiero decir, ya sabía que ella era un poco… obsesiva, pero no pensaba que fuese a llegar al punto de querer controlarte en tu propia casa."

Gale se frota la mandíbula. "Sí, yo tampoco. Al menos, esperaba que no lo hiciera. Pero es impredecible, incluso ahora".

"Jack va a estar muy decepcionado", dice Anton, después de un rato, golpeando rítmicamente la alfombra con el talón de su zapato. "Deseaba de verdad que Reeva no formase parte de esto".

Gale se encoge de hombros. "Cosas que pasan. Ya encontrará a alguien más caliente a quién acosar".

Anton se ríe. "Por el bien de Jack, eso espero".

"¿Qué hay de ti?", pregunta Gale. "Pensé que también te gustaba".

Anton niega con la cabeza. "No tanto como a Jack. Creo que todas esas conversaciones con Johanna me hicieron cambiar de opinión. Ya sabes que tiene algunas teorías interesantes".

Gale tuerce los ojos. "Estoy seguro".

"Te lo digo desde ya, tío. Algunas de las cosas que sugiere me hacen pensar que de verdad tiene talento".

Gale arruga la frente. "¿Cómo qué?".

"Como…", Antón empieza, aún pensando. "En una ocasión pensó que Reeva era una perra total. Y lo es. Por ponerte un ejemplo".

"Talento".

"Sí", Anton sonríe.

Gale le ofrece una mirada cómplice. "Sólo dices eso porque ella te gusta".

"A todos nos gusta", dice él. "Tienes que reconocer que a veces puede ser inteligente".

"A veces".

Anton mira a su escritorio, y poco a poco va perdiendo su actitud despreocupada, como si pensara seriamente en algo. "Escucha Gale, Paylor me comentó que ha habido un notable aumento de las quejas y las llamadas a las autoridades para informar de disturbios, delitos menores, actos vandálicos, y cosas de ese tipo. No es alarmante, pero nunca nos han molestado tanto en un espacio tan corto de tiempo. No iba a decírtelo, pero…".

"¿No me lo ibas a decir?", pregunta Gale.

Anton suspira. "No quería darte más cosas de las que preocuparte, aparte de ti mismo y tu recuperación, y Katniss, y ahora Reeva, y todo el trabajo que tienes – ".

"Sé lo que es el estrés, y apreciaría que me dijeras cosas como esta".

"Sí, sí", dice Anton, aparentemente irritado. "Si te hace sentir mejor, me lo dijo ayer. No es como si hubieras podido hacer nada".

Gale se pasa la mano por la cara. "¿Crees que es por el lavado de cerebro del jueves?"

Él se encoge de hombros. "Es lo único que se me ocurre. ¿Por qué sino iba a empezar la gente a actuar mal tan de repente?. Lo del jueves no afectó a todo el mundo por igual. Tiene sentido".

"Tal vez alimentaron su lado rebelde", murmura Gale. Mira su reloj. "Supongo que debería ir a echar un vistazo a Katniss"

"¿Dónde está, por cierto?", pregunta Anton con una sonrisa. "Me cuesta creer que la hayas perdido de vista".

"Necesitas dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Johanna", dice Gale. "Están haciendo cosas de chicas. No tengo idea de qué, pero están por el centro, en alguna parte".

"Eso es peligroso".

Gale sacude la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa?. ¿Quieres venir?".

Anton se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Me gustaría, pero seguramente no debería hacerlo"

"¿Por qué no?".

"Aún tengo que terminar algunas cosas…", se empuja a decir, dudando, luego continúa. "Y si te digo la verdad, creo que no necesito ver a Johanna".

Gale pone cara de extrañado. "Será la primera vez".

Anton se ríe. "Sí. Bueno. Se está haciendo mucho de rogar, y luego está el desinterés. Ella me ha dado suficientes muestras de desinterés. Prefiero superarlo cuanto antes"

"Vamos, Anton", Gale comienza a decir. "Dale un poco de tiempo…".

"Un año es bastante tiempo, ¿no?", dice Anton mirando el suelo. "No me vengas con el discurso de que el verdadero amor se hace esperar. Tú y yo hace tiempo que superamos esa fase".

"Eso creía", dice él de nuevo. "Pero a veces tienes que sacrificar algo más que el tiempo"

Anton aprieta los dientes y mueve la mandíbula sobre ellos. Se medio encoge de hombros. "Y a veces no hay suficiente para sacrificar. Te lo dije, ella no está interesada. Y yo no quiero prolongar algo que no existe más que en mi cabeza". Se levanta y balancea los brazos, girando perezosamente hacia la puerta. "Creo que puedo ser su mejor amigo", dice, acompañado de una risa indulgente. "Dile a Katniss _hola_ de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?".

Gale le observa mientras se marcha.

* * *

Gale baja del taxi treinta minutos después, cerca de algunos restaurantes. Pone las manos en los bolsillos, decidido a pasear un rato antes de llamar a Katniss. El aire es seco y frío, el cielo está nublado, y la luz es de un color gris claro, casi blanco.

Camina sobre los adoquines, contemplando las terrazas vacías de los restaurantes; las ventanas dejan ver a alguien comiendo un almuerzo tardío. Solo una de las cafeterías tiene algunas personas fuera, bebiendo café caliente con bufandas y guantes. Le resulta extraño pensar en cómo una atmósfera agradable puede empezar a deteriorarse. Encuentra un poco difícil creer que alguien intentara acabar con él, que intentaran matarle. La luz del día deja la impresión de que aún está todo bajo control, pero no sabe cuánto más va a durar la calma.

Espera a llegar a la zona comercial para sacar su teléfono. Teclea el número de Katniss, levantando la vista a los maniquíes de los escaparates, para encontrarlas a ella y a Johanna al otro lado del cristal. Johanna lleva todo tipo de prendas de invierno sobre los brazos y las arroja sobre los de Katniss. Katniss hace lo que puede por quitarse la ropa de encima. Uno de los dependientes del comercio parece un poco frustrado, mirando el caos de trapos femeninos en el suelo.

Gale piensa un momento antes de pulsar el botón de llamada. Ve cómo ambas se ríen; Katniss va detrás de Johanna con una bufanda y hace como si fuera a estrangularla. Johanna lanza los guantes que llevaba puestos a la cara de Katniss. Es entonces cuando los empleados las interrumpen, al parecer con palabras altisonantes. Luego se alejan. Johanna hace un gesto con el dedo a uno de ellos cuando éste se gira, y Katniss se esconde detrás de un bastidor, sacudiendo los hombros con una risa silenciosa.

Gale vuelve al menú de inicio de su teléfono, lo bloquea y lo guarda de nuevo en el bolsillo. Sigue caminando acera abajo.

* * *

Cuando suena el teléfono de Johanna, Katniss se queda pasmada al comprobar que casi son las cinco y media. No pensaba que caminar por el centro y probarse ropa podía comerse el tiempo tan rápido.

Saca su propio teléfono. No hay llamadas perdidas. Se pregunta por qué Gale no ha llamado aún, y decide no darle importancia.

"Está bien, Jack. Iremos para allá. Estoy con Katniss ahora mismo. No estamos tan lejos".

Katniss escucha su nombre y algunos gritos al otro lado del aparato de Johanna. Ella lo separa de su oído, volviendo los ojos. "Jack dice que está emocionado por verte", le dice. Luego cuelga y vuelve a guardar el aparato en el bolsillo.

Katniss hace caso omiso de su tono mordaz. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Al bar de Eddie, ¿dónde sino?", dice ella. "Y ahora podremos mostrar nuestro nuevo atuendo a todos. Me alegra que hayamos encontrado algo diferente a tus vaqueros".

Katniss mira con disgusto sus mayas negras, pellizcándolas a la altura del muslo. "Son bastante confortables, supongo".

"Confía en mí", dice Johanna. "Son mucho mejores que los pantalones vaqueros. Excelente aislamiento térmico".

Katniss comprueba su conjunto. "Me gustan las botas".

"¿No son las mejores?".

"Son muy cómodas", dice ella, rebotando un poco sobre ellas y notando el cojín del forro de pelo de oveja. "Y calientes". Luego mira a Johanna. "No pensé que te gustase ir de compras".

Johanna se encoge de hombros. "No tengo mucho que hacer aquí, aparte del trabajo. Este tipo de tiendas empezarán a gustarte con el tiempo".

Pasan por delante de unas cuantas más. Katniss piensa en lo que acaba de decir Johanna. "Están bien. Es una forma de divertirse".

Ella suspira. "¿Cuando habías pagado por algo, en lugar de hacer un trueque?. Oh, es verdad, nunca".

Katniss hace una mueca. "Algunos de esos precios eran desorbitados. Tenía que intentar regatearlos".

"¿Intentando rebajar cinco pavos de la camisa nueva a cambio de la que llevabas?"

"Sí. Era una buena camisa".

Johanna se ríe mientras caminan a través de la puerta del bar. "Fue muy gracioso. La mirada en el rostro del empleado…".

"¿Soy la única a la que no le parece tan raro?".

Johanna levanta una ceja. "Um, sí"

"¡Katniss!".

Ambas levantan la cabeza para ver a Jack haciendo gestos con la mano para que se acerquen a su mesa. Katniss advierte que se trata de la misma mesa que la última vez que estuvo allí. Ella le sonríe al sentarse.

"Hey, Jack".

"¿Siempre eres el primero en llegar?", pregunta Johanna.

"No puedo evitar que me emocione terminar el trabajo", sonríe Jack. Se vuelve hacia Katniss. "Ni estar cerca de mis personas predilectas"

"Ah, caramba, dice Johanna golpeándole en el brazo. "¿Cuándo ha llegado descerebrada?".

Jack frunce el ceño. "¿Descerebrada?".

"Reeva", aclara Katniss.

"Eso no es muy agradable, chicas", Jack las reprende.

"Escuche que ibais a… ¿tratar de obtener información de ella?", pregunta Katniss.

"Que va. Gale se ocupará de eso. Y será más como, tratar de sonsacarla la información. A veces usa técnicas poco ortodoxas". Johanna sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Jack suspira. "Es domingo".

Katniss hace un movimiento nervioso. "Entonces, ¿por qué no la lleva a su casa?".

"Desde que hirieron a Gale, pensamos que es mejor dejarle trabajar su magia sobre ella en algún lugar público. Y tenderla una emboscada", dice Jack, algo menos entusiasta. "Siempre he querido ponerla unas esposas, pero no de esta manera".

Johanna vuelve los ojos exageradamente. "¿Quieres provocarme el vomito, Jack?".

"Si no lo hago, ¿te vas a ir?".

Johanna le mira con desdén. "Voy a tomar un trago", ladra, ya de pié para ir a la barra. "¿Quieres algo, Katniss?".

"Eh", dice ella, volviéndose para mirarla. "¿Puede ser eso que bebe Bolts todo el tiempo?".

"Por supuesto".

"Pide otro para mí", dice Bolts, sentándose al lado de Katniss. "Hey, Katniss".

"Hola Bolts. ¿Cómo has estado?".

"Igual que siempre", dice con su voz reposada. "A Joy le gustaría conocerte algún día; si tienes algo de tiempo después de todo esto. Le hablé de que estabas por aquí".

Ella le sonríe. "Me encantaría conocerla. Deberías traerla al Eddie´s".

"Ella no siente mucho aprecio por los bares", dice, riendo. "Lo he intentado".

Johanna vuelve con las bebidas y las sitúa frente a ellos. "Espero que sepáis que esto no me convierte en vuestra camarera", les dice, antes de ir a buscar su propia copa. Bolts da un codazo a Katniss.

"Parece que te ha gustado este brebaje", dice mirando ambas copas idénticas.

"Sí", Katniss está de acuerdo. "Sabe bien".

Anton aparece un segundo después, vacila brevemente, y acaba sentándose al lado de Bolts. Katniss se fija en cómo Johanna mira el asiento vacío a su lado. "Hola Bolts".

"Anton", dice él. "¿Un día duro en el trabajo?".

Anton se frota el cuello. "Hay mucho que hacer", contesta. "Tuvimos que visitar una de las fábricas. Era un desastre".

"Siento oír eso".

"¿Ahora haces un trabajo de verdad?, le pregunta Johanna, fingiendo sorpresa.

"Algunos de nosotros no vamos de compras para ganarnos la vida", dice él de vuelta.

Johanna coloca la espalda recta en su silla, y le mira fijamente. "Perdóname. Es mi día libre".

"Que suerte la tuya".

"¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?".

Anton suspira, apartando la mirada. "Un día difícil. Lo siento".

Katniss busca los ojos de Johanna, sin acabar de entender qué es lo que sucede con ellos dos y su relación amor-odio.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está Gale?". Antón dirige la pregunta a Katniss. "Lo último que me dijo es que iba a buscarte al centro".

"No me ha llamado", contesta, arrugando un poco gesto.

Jack se encoge de hombros. "Tal vez decidió quedarse en el trabajo. Ya conoces a Gale. Adora su oficina".

Johanna se ríe.

"Tal vez fue a su apartamento para ponerse el medicamento. Y el anestésico". Katniss piensa en voz alta.

"¿Gale, cuidando de sí mismo?", dice Bolts en tono desenfadado.

"De hecho, quiere ser cuidadoso, esta vez", murmura Johanna.

"Chocante", dice Antón.

"Y aquí está ella", exclama Jack, a medio camino entre el júbilo y el nerviosismo. Todo el mundo mira hacia arriba para ver a Reeva caminar a través de la puerta, despojándose lentamente su abrigo y colocándolo en el perchero de la pared lateral. Sorprendentemente, ella no lleva puesto nada rojo, sino marrón claro; un vestido de cuero que hace a Jack silbar con descaro. Anton la examina al detalle, Johanna hace su habitual mueca de disgusto, y Bolts bebe de su copa como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

Katniss mira el vestido de Reeva, su cara, y su cuerpo, y por primera vez, siente celos. Es desinhibida, no oculta molestia, ira o nerviosismo. Desearía haber comprado un vestido también, solo para coincidir con Reeva, incluso si Reeva puede lucir un vestido mucho mejor que ella. Pero se alegra de haberse dejado el pelo suelto. Hacía demasiado frío para llevar una trenza caminando por las aceras del centro de la ciudad, de todos modos.

Cuando Reeva les ve, se acerca a su mesa, aunque ralentiza sus pasos al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Gale.

"Hola a todos", saluda amablemente, sonriendo cuando la devuelven el saludo. Otra vez, todos cambian de actitud cuando ella entra en escena. Pero es un cambio muy diferente al de la otra noche. Ella rodea la mesa y va hacia las sillas disponibles al lado de Anton y Johanna. Johanna la fulmina con la mirada en un intento de que no se siente a su lado, así que se sienta junto a Anton. Antón le da una sonrisa despreocupada y encantadora.

"¿Cómo estás Reeva?. Llevaba un tiempo sin verte", dice Anton; su mal humor previo casi ha desaparecido por completo.

"Oh, estoy bien", contesta ella. "No he estado haciendo mucho aparte de trabajar".

Anton sonríe, y Katniss piensa, de pronto, que es un buen actor. "Yo también".

"¿Ese vestido es nuevo?", pregunta Jack desde el otro lado de la mesa. Reeva contesta con una sonrisa preciosa.

"Sí lo es. Que dulce que te des cuenta, Jack".

"Es difícil no hacerlo", dice él, guiñando un ojo. Johanna finge tener una arcada a su lado. Katniss se pone la mano en la boca para no reírse.

Anton les sorprende a todos y mira a Johanna con desprecio. "¿Podrías madurar de una vez?".

A Johanna casi se le atraganta la bebida, esta vez de verdad. Le mira como si hubiera sido gravemente insultada. "¿Qué?".

"Ya sabes", dice él, como si explicara un concepto difícil de entender. "Ser un adulto. Es difícil al principio, lo sé, pero creo que tienes el suficiente potencial para llegar a ser uno".

Jack vuelve a silbar. Bolts suspira y rueda los ojos.

Da la impresión de que Johanna va a levantarse, pero permanece sentada. "Vete a la mierda, Anton".

Antón sonríe. La cara de Johanna echa chispas de enfado y se vuelva roja de furia. Reeva hace lo que puede para no parecer incómoda con la situación.

"No la escuches, Reeva", le dice Anton, aparentemente tranquilo. "Eres una de nosotros. Johanna puede ser una bruja, a veces".

Katniss juraría que escucha el gruñido de Johanna al otro lado de la mesa. Reeva sonríe a Anton, agradecida.

"Gracias Anton. Realmente aprecio que me digas eso. Pero no tienes qué sentirte obligado a ser amable conmigo, yo…".

Katniss se queda mirando a Reeva, desconcertada. Es la primera vez que escucha una nota de humildad en su voz.

"¿Obligados?", Jack entra en la conversación sin venir a cuento. "Ninguno de nosotros siente obligación alguna. Bueno, excepto….", lanza los ojos a Johanna "Queremos que te sientas parte del grupo".

Katniss alterna miradas entre Anton y Jack antes de que Bolts hable. "Yo siento lo mismo, Reeva. A Gale le gustas de verdad, y también a nosotros".

Katniss está bastante segura de que todo eso es un fraude. A pesar de que la ira de Johanna, que ahora está lívida, apunta a lo contrario. Intenta atrapar sus ojos, dándole una mirada confusa. Después de un momento, Johanna, incluso a través de su frustración, es capaz de devolverla un sutil guiño. Katniss, apresuradamente, aparta la mirada y la desvía a sus acompañantes masculinos. Sus tonos son zalameros, entre el apaciguamiento y la calidez complaciente, y Katniss no sabría decir si Reeva también finge sus emociones. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes como bengalas, adulando con su sonrisa a cada uno, pero saltándose a Johanna y Katniss en el recorrido. No es que la moleste – ella tampoco podría sonreír a Reeva con dulzura. Pero aún así es irritante.

"Gracias", dice, con las mejillas de un tono rojo claro. Katniss entorna los ojos preguntándose cómo el rubor podría formar parte de un montaje. "Todo esto significa mucho para mí. En realidad no tengo muchos amigos".

_Me pregunto por qué_, Katniss piensa con sarcasmo. Hace una mueca involuntaria. Reeva la ve, y su sonrisa perenne flaquea por un segundo.

"Quería ir de compras contigo, Katniss", empieza a decir después de un momento de silencio. "Pero veo que ya lo has hecho".

Katniss abre la boca, sin tener claro qué va a decir. "Oh, sí. He ido hoy, con Johanna".

Reeva frunce el ceño. "Me gustaría haber estado contigo. Te habría ayudado a elegir prendas mucho más favorecedoras. No es que no me guste lo que llevas… no te confundas", dice, como una ocurrencia tardía. "No hablo solo de los estándares de calidad, si sabes a lo que me refiero".

Katniss siente el calor ascender por su cara al mismo tiempo que ve la mandíbula de Johanna desquiciarse un poco.

"Yo…", dice Katniss.

"Eres una zorra", brama Johanna.

Bolts suspira, se levanta, y silenciosamente va hacia la barra. Anton y Jack se miran entre ellos. Anton sacude la cabeza, pero Jack sonríe ampliamente.

"Oh, chicas, por favor, todas vosotras sois magníficas", Jack comienza desenfadado, pero no puede terminar porque se consume en una risa jocosa. La situación debe parecerle muy divertida. La risa disminuye cuando Johanna y Katniss le miran fijamente, con Reeva sacando de alguna parte unos ojos de cordero degollado e inocentes.

"Vete", susurra Johanna. Jack se queja, pero obedece y se pone de pié.

"Lo siento, Reeva. Ella va a calmarse, lo prometo", dice Jack.

Reeva se lo agradece con una sonrisa. "Está bien. Creo que necesitamos una charla entre chicas".

Los ojos de Johanna caen sobre Anton. "No hablaba sólo con Jack".

"Johanna…".

"Anton…".

El gruñe. "Portaos bien", luego se levanta junto a Jack y desparecen por el fondo.

Reeva les observa marcharse. La dulzura de sus ojos se ha ido cuando vuelve a mirar a Katniss y Johanna.

"Siempre ha habido una razón por la que no he podido conservar ningún tipo de amigas", Reeva comienza la conversación de forma distendida, con un dedo enredándose en su pelo rizado. "La chicas sienten celos con demasiada facilidad, y terminan viéndome como una mujer altiva, arrogante y presuntuosa".

"¿En serio?", Johanna pregunta con sarcasmo. "¿Es celos la palabra?, ¿estás segura?".

Reeva se mueve el pelo sobre el hombro, como si fuera una cortina. "No sé qué más quieres llamarlo, Johanna", contesta. "Pero sé por qué siempre sales con tu pequeño grupo de muchachos. Ellos te aceptan, aunque seas desagradable. Y tú actúas soberbia e insolente porque no sabes comportarte como una chica. Tengo ojos. Veo la forma en que me miras".

Johanna parece ahogarse en su propia saliva. Katniss toma la palabra antes de que ella tenga ocasión de replicar. "¿Y cómo te mira?", pregunta a Reeva, sorprendida por lo grave que es su voz. "Todo lo que veo en sus ojos es repugnancia".

Los labios de Reeva se repliegan sobre sus dientes, y ahora, la sonrisa no es dulce, ni sarcástica, sólo intimidatoria. "Los celos tienen muchas caras. Y tú, Katniss. Eres tan insegura. Una adolescente que nunca llegó a crecer – por favor. No parezcas tan sorprendida. Puedo leerte tan fácil como un libro abierto".

"¿Cómo un libro?".

Reeva encoge los hombros. "Claro. Muchas chicas son como tú. No saben vestirse de forma apropiada, les da demasiado miedo usar maquillaje, dejan que su pelo caiga aleatoriamente porque piensan que les hace parecer más bonitas", dice impasible. "Y si soy honesta, las chicas me odian por ser como soy. Pero nunca me dan la oportunidad de ayudarlas".

Katniss puede jurar que escucha rechinar sus propios dientes, o los de Johanna, no lo tiene claro. La mano de Johanna podría romper el vaso en cualquier momento.

"¿Has pensado alguna vez que no me preocupa mi aspecto?", Katniss deja escapar entre dientes.

Reeva frunce el ceño brevemente, luego sonríe, después ríe abiertamente. "Por supuesto que te importa. Estar alrededor de Gale todo este tiempo ha conseguido que quieras parecer bonita. Me ves con él, y no puedes evitar el deseo de tener un hombre que te mire como él me mira a mí". Dice eso con tanta facilidad, que Katniss no puede contenerse.

Recoge su cabello detrás de su hombro y señala su cuello. "¿Quién crees que me hizo esto, Reeva?". No necesita mucho tiempo para que los ojos de Reeva se estrechen ante la visión.

"No trates de jugar conmigo, Sinsajo".

"No lo hago".

"Oh", Johanna se ríe, volviendo a la vida. "Te lo aseguro; no lo hace". Se inclina sobre la mesa, su voz es baja y deliberada. "Todas sabemos lo duro que muerde Gale".

Reeva mueve la boca con nerviosismo, mirándolas a las dos. Necesita un momento para recomponerse. "Olvidaros. Él está conmigo".

Katniss se cruza de brazos y la mira satisfecha. "No estés tan segura… yo vivo con él. ¿Y cuántas veces ha ido a verte desde que estoy aquí?".

Las mejillas de Reeva vuelven a ponerse rosa claro, esta vez de ira. "No finjas que habéis hecho algo juntos. Esas marcas en tu cuello no prueban nada".

Katniss inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo más visibles los moratones. "¿Cómo lo sabes?. ¿O es que puedes vernos en su apartamento cuando estamos a solas?.

Reeva abre la boca y da la impresión de que va a decir algo que todos han estado esperando, pero se detiene. Emite una risa falsa, y se recoloca el vestido con las manos.

"Si pudiera…", murmura. "Pero Gale no haría algo así. Es demasiado leal".

Katniss comienza a manosearse el pelo, muy parecido a como lo hace Reeva. "También es muy bueno con las manos", dice, y levanta la vista hacia el techo como si estuviera recordando. Suspira. "Ah, pero tú ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?. Él conoce todos los puntos correctos, ¿no?".

El leve rubor en las mejillas de Reeva pasa a ser rojo intenso. "Estás mintiendo"

"Si yo miento, y él es tan leal", dice Katniss, mirándola con firmeza. "Pregúntale".

Reeva sonríe como un gato. "Oh, por favor. Nunca le harías algo así al enamorado que has dejado en casa".

Katniss no deja que sus palabras la sobrepasen. Devuelve la sonrisa con una propia. "Cree lo que quieras, Reeva. Además, todos sabemos que estás celosa de mi… _amistad_ con Gale. ¿Qué te quedará cuando rompáis definitivamente?. ¿Un recuerdo?, ¿o tal vez, nada?".

Reeva se muerde los labios. "Si algo de eso es verdad, sólo te convierte en una pequeña fulana".

Katniss levanta una ceja, y piensa que podría… "Creo que puedes encontrar una palabra mejor, ¿verdad Maera?".

Algo en Reeva se quiebra y hace que pierda toda su compostura. Su cara ya está tan roja como su pelo; se pone de pié, dejando caer la silla detrás de ella. Es tan rápida que Katniss no la ve venir cuando la marca la cara con sus largas uñas de leona.

"Pedazo de mierda", susurra Reeva con voz ronca y amenazante. "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo queriendo matarte?".

Katniss se levanta, no es consciente de la sangre chorreando por su mejilla. Mira los ojos de Reeva, siente el corazón retumbar en su pecho, la extraña aura de muerte que rodea todo de pronto. Su cuerpo reacciona como ha aprendido a hacerlo toda su vida.

Golpea a Reeva con un puño, y escucha el chasquido limpio de su nariz. Reeva grita y da un traspié hacia atrás, pero contraataca aún más furiosa encontrando el cuello de Katniss. Las uñas se calvan en su piel; Katniss intenta contenerla con un rodillazo en el estómago. Ambas caen al suelo, Katniss tira del pelo de Reeva y la golpea salvajemente. Reeva le da codazos en el pecho y la mandíbula. Ruedan debajo de la mesa, pero Katniss ni siquiera puede sentir el movimiento. Intenta atizar la cabeza de Reeva contra la pata de la mesa mientras Reeva sigue tratando de asfixiarla, con las manos alrededor de su tráquea. Cuando Katniss rota a la parte superior, es capaz de ver esa mirada en Reeva, ese brillo que había en los ojos de todos esos chicos de los Distritos profesionales, cuando todavía pensaban que serían capaces de matarla. Si no estuviera tan cegada por la rabia, podría llegar a sentir miedo.

Y en ese momento nota como unos brazos la está arrancando de encima de Reeva. Ella se sacude intentando soltarse mientras colocan suyos detrás de su espalda, dejándola inmóvil . La empujan contra un cuerpo.

"No ", escupe. "No, no he terminado todavía".

"Relájate, Catnip", dice una voz en su oreja. La ira se disipa en un segundo, y deja de resistirse.

"Gale".

"Ya has ofrecido suficiente espectáculo a todo el mundo".

Es consciente de su respiración pesada. Niega con la cabeza y cierra los ojos, abriéndolos para ver a los pocos clientes que había en el bar mirándola desde sus asientos, sin saber qué hacer. Pero ellos no la importan. Traga saliva.

"¿Lo has visto todo?".

"Y oído todo".

No había pensado que él podría estar escuchando. Su cara empieza a calentarse.

"Oh".

"No te preocupes", Gale se ríe ligeramente. "A todos nos gustó mucho. Especialmente a Jack".

"Yo no… yo no decía en serio…", suspira. Ve a Paylor y a dos hombres vestidos con uniforme inmovilizar a Reeva con unas esposas, haciendo lo que pueden contra sus movimientos aún de lucha. Jack está a un lado sin hacer nada, mirando la escena con un ojo y buscando algo en su teléfono con el otro. Johanna sonríe por detrás de su hombro a lo que sea que hay en el teléfono de Jack. Probablemente serán fotos, piensa Katniss avergonzada. Anton se ríe de ellos dos. Bolts está con Paylor, hablando, y parece el menos divertido con la situación.

"Incluso si no lo decías en serio, funcionó. Ahora solo tenemos que conseguir que nos lo explique todo, y creo que puedo encargarme de eso", dice él, soltando su agarre. "¿Puedo dejarte ir, o vas a tomarla conmigo?".

Ella sonríe débilmente. "Estoy bien". Una vez que la suelta, se gira hacia él. "¿Se pondrán muy furiosos por la mesa?. Está destrozada".

Gale mira las astillas de madera, sin embargo, dice sonriendo: "No. El espectáculo ha compensado con creces el coste de los daños, créeme. Este lugar no ha visto una pelea de gatas en años".

Katniss se siente incómoda por todo el caos que ha originado. Busca a Reeva con la mirada, y se alegra de ver su vestido de piel hecho jirones, y su perfecto pelo rizado enmarañado y salvaje, aunque piensa que seguramente el suyo tendrá el mismo aspecto.

Los dos oficiales y Paylor la conducen fuera del bar. Ella no aparta los ojos de Katniss durante el recorrido. Katniss mira su nariz, y se da cuenta de que no está rota. Pero ella estaba segura de que…

Reeva le regala una media sonrisa, como si pudiera leer su mente. "Se necesita más que una fractura de nariz para arruinar la perfección, Katniss". Luego posa los ojos en Gale, pero rápidamente los retira, como si no pudiera mirarle. Gale la observa marcharse, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"¿Así que tú puedes hacerla hablar?, pregunta cuando Reeva ha atravesado la puerta.

"Esperemos", dice él, dejando que un ápice de duda se cuele en su voz. La mira. "¿Recuerdas en el hospital, cuando ella se quedó conmigo?".

_¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?._ "Sí, ¿por qué?".

"Bueno", dice él. "Le dije que la quería. Sentí que si se lo decía, ella me creería". Él vuelve la mirada hacia la puerta. "Es lo único que tengo a mi favor".

"¿Lo hiciste?", ella no puede evitar preguntar.

"Necesitaba su absoluta confianza", dice él de nuevo. Debe de ser su cara lo que fuerza a Gale a sonreír. "No fue como cuando te lo dije a ti. Mentir es mucho más fácil que decir la verdad, tú ya sabes eso".

"Sí… lo sé".

Los ojos de Gale se desvían a su mejilla ensangrentada. Extiende la mano para tocarla, y ella, involuntariamente, tira de sí misma hacia atrás.

"¿Sigue sangrando?", pregunta Katniss.

"Un poco. Son profundos. Te alcanzó bastante bien ahí", dice. "Estoy seguro de que si ponemos un poco de ese ungüento en los cortes, van a curarse durante la noche".

Gale la examina con la mirada y ella entorna los ojos.

"¿Qué, tengo más cortes?".

"No lo creo", contesta él, y si se da cuenta de su inquietud, no dice nada al respecto. "Pero tienes un moratón en la mandíbula. Y puede que no haya contusión, pero te golpeaste la cabeza con fuerza contra la mesa".

Katniss piensa sobre eso. "¿Lo hice?".

Gale tuerce la sonrisa. "Sí, lo hiciste".

Ella hace una mueca. "¿Tengo el pelo muy mal?".

Gale la mira extrañado. "¿De verdad te has tomado en serio sus palabras?".

"Bueno, no… pero el suyo se veía mal"

Él mantiene la mirada seria un momento, y luego se echa a reír. "El suyo tenía mal aspecto. El tuyo parece… como…".

Katniss coloca las manos en las caderas. "¿Qué parece? Puedes decir que parece que hay cosas viviendo en él, no me importa".

"No, eso no", dice él. Se aclara la garganta. "… se ve bien".

Ella ladea la cabeza poco convencida. "Sí, ya…".

De repente, él pone una mano en su cabeza y revuelve todo su pelo. "¿Qué… qué demonios haces, Gale?".

"Mucho mejor", dice él, sonriendo. Ella intenta darle una mirada furiosa, aunque resulta poco convincente".

"Oye, Katniss", Jack la llama ni un segundo después, con una sonrisa enorme en la boca. "Tienes que ver tu repetición"

Poco a poco se abre paso hasta allí. "¿Repetición?".

"¡Sí!. ¡Lo grabé!. ¡La conversación y todo!".

Katniss se queda mirando fijamente el teléfono en la mano de Jack. Levanta la vista buscando a Gale.

"No me digas que tú también lo has grabado"

Gale se encoge de hombros. "Nunca uso el móvil para eso".

Johanna envuelve un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti", dice, con los ojos brillando de emoción. "No sólo dijiste las palabras correctas cuando hablabais; además te tomaste el tiempo para dejar su vestido hecho trizas".

Katniss no sabe si se supone que tiene que sonreír. Termina con una expresión confundida. "Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando rasgué su vestido".

"Fue hermoso", dice Johanna con fervor. "¿Me escuchaste animarte desde el fondo?".

Katniss frunce el ceño. "No".

"Lo hice", dice Johanna. Antón asiente afirmativamente. "Tienes que conservar las cicatrices de batalla", añade, señalando su mejilla.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?", dice Jack de pronto, observando la reproducción del video, no por primera vez. "He olvidado a Reeva. Siempre tuve algo contigo. Especialmente viendo tu gancho de derecha"

Katniss se sonroja por lo brusco de sus palabras. Trata de reír, incierta, aunque consciente de que está bromeando. "Voy a tener que pensármelo", termina por decir.

Jack se ríe, dándola un codazo.

Katniss mira por encima de todos sus hombros a Gale, que no se ha unido a ellos. Él se encoge de hombros cuando capta su mirada, con una media sonrisa, instándola a que preste atención a los tres que la rodean. Luego se gira hacia Bolts, que está de pié junto a él, e inmediatamente empiezan una conversación. Ella se encuentra deseando que él también vea su repetición, sólo para ver cómo reacciona.

Una vez que todo se calma, y Katniss ya ha visto su gancho de derecha golpear a Reeva al menos tres veces, salen todos juntos de local. Bolts y Jack llaman a un taxi y se marchan los primeros, y cuando Johanna comenta que irá caminando a casa, ambos, Gale y Anton, rechazan la idea.

"Vivo a menos de tres manzanas. Voy a estar bien".

Anton la mira. "¿Qué pasa si una de las amigas de Reeva lo sabe y está al acecho?. No quiero verte sangrando en la acera".

Ella levanta una ceja. "Sabes, eras bastante rápido increpándome ahí dentro", dice, ladeando la cabeza hacia él. "¿Qué te pasaba?. ¿Era necesario ser tan mezquino?".

Anton se encoge de hombros. "Te enfadas tan fácilmente. Pensé que si te ponía lo suficientemente furiosa, pondrías a Reeva furiosa, y podríamos ver a donde nos llevaba eso". Luego mira a Katniss, sonriéndola. "No pensé ibas a acabar tú rodando por el suelo con ella".

"Por eso no deberías meterte conmigo, ¿no crees?", Katniss le devuelve la sonrisa.

Johanna acaba por ceder. "Está bien, cogeré un taxi", dice, sacando su teléfono móvil. "Y pagaré cincuenta pavos para llegar a casa".

Anton suspira, como si de repente estuviera muy cansado. "No te molestes, ya he llamado a uno. Puedes venir conmigo. Yo pago tu trayecto".

Johanna cuelga el teléfono sonriendo. "Una disculpa barata, pero la voy a aceptar".

Gale da una amplia sonrisa a Antón, y Antón le responde gesticulando una mueca.

Gale y Katniss no tienen que esperar mucho por su taxi, y están en la puerta del apartamento en cuestión de minutos.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar allí, de todas formas?", pregunta Katniss, una vez que están en la sala de estar. Ella se quita su chaqueta. "Nunca me llamaste, así que no tenía ni idea de donde estabas".

"Me di cuenta de que queríais disfrutar de vuestro día de chicas, y sabía que si estabas con Johanna acabaríamos por encontrarnos", dice él, poniendo la chaqueta en el armario de la entrada. "Tenía que pasar por aquí para ponerme la medicina. Y luego tenía que – ".

"Lo sabía", dice ella triunfal. "Confiaba en que vinieras a ponértela".

A Gale le resulta divertida su reacción. "Bueno, pensé que tendría que lidiar con Reeva. No necesitaba un dolor de costillas distrayéndome".

"¿Ibas realmente a… sonsacarla información?", dice ella, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Él se ríe un poco por la expresión. "¿Eso es lo que te dijo Johanna?".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"En fin, aparte de porque habéis pasado todo el día juntas…".

"Correcto", murmura ella. "Aún así, ¿ibas a hacerlo?".

"Te interesas por cosas cada vez más extrañas", dice él, sentándose a su lado."Pero… sí", admite. "Iba a hacerlo".

Ella le mira. "¿Habría funcionado?".

Gale se queda mirando la pantalla en negro de televisor. "Tengo un buen historial"; es todo lo que dice al respecto. "¿Tienes hambre?".

"En realidad no… En serio. Estoy cansada".

Gale sonríe. "La peleas son agotadoras".

"Más las compras", dice ella. "Nunca imagine la cantidad de trabajo que suponen".

"Ya", el asiente, bajando la mirada a su ropa nueva. "Bonitas mallas"

"Supongo".

"¿No te gustan?".

"Sí, están bien".

Él suspira. "¿Por qué las has comprado?".

"Quería probar algo distinto".

Gale sonríe. La mira a la cara, deteniéndose en su mejilla. "Deberías limpiar eso antes de que se infecte".

Ella suspira, pero obediente, se dirige al baño. Tarda unos minutos en limpiar los cortes y deshacerse de la sangre seca pegada a la mejilla. Una vez que los cortes están completamente visibles, tiene que admitir que Reeva sabía cómo dejar su marca.

El ungüento de su madre está justo a su lado; abre el recipiente y pone una gota en un dedo. No piensa que vaya a sentir dolor alguno cuando lo frota contra su pómulo, pero una vez que lo hace, da un rugido, agarrando el borde del lavabo. Comienza a respirar muy fuerte por la sensación de ardor, su ojo izquierdo la escuece y se llena de lágrimas repentinas. Rápidamente, abre el grifo para volver a lavarse la cara. La sensación está tan cerca de lo insoportable que no sabe si podrá aguantarla. Johanna tenía razón. Tendrá cicatrices de batalla.

Gale aparece en la puerta cuando ella ya se ha limpiado la medicina de la cara con una toalla. Se está comiendo un sándwich y mirándola con preocupación. Ella le devuelve la mirada.

"No sabía que dolería tanto".

"Si no duele, es que no está funcionando", dice él, dejando el sándwich en el tocador, acercándose a ella y untando un poco de ungüento en sus dedos. "La primera vez siempre es la peor".

Ella mira su mano con recelo. "No creía que fuera a ser tan malo como cuando te lo puse en las costillas"

"Las heridas abiertas como la tuya…", dice, acercándose aún más, con el medicamento en los dedos. Ella retrocede. "Pueden ser un fastidio. Catnip, tengo que ponerte esto. Es evidente que tú no puedes".

Ella hace una mueca. "No quiero ponerme nada".

Él gruñe, y la agarra de la barbilla. Ella se sacude.

"Vamos", le dice. "He oído que soy bueno con las manos".

Ella no se siente capaz de sonreír a la broma. "Gale, no –".

"Sólo te estoy devolviendo el favor, Katniss", dice él. "Después de un minuto, la quemazón se apagará. Va a ser soportable".

Su agarre es firme, y ella no tiene la energía necesaria para alejarlo. Suspira y cierra los ojos.

"Bien".

Gale sonríe, aunque ella no le puede ver. Pasa rápidamente los dedos sobre el primer corte, y ella casi logra eludirle, pero la tiene bien sujeta para asegurarse de que no se mueva mucho.

Pasa los dedos a lo largo de los otros dos cortes, y ella hace un ruido ahogado. Gale la hace callar como si fuera una niña.

"Shhh, ya solo queda extenderlo…".

Ella gruñe algo incoherente, empuja el otro lado de la cara contra la pared de detrás. Su espalda también está contra la pared, y ella piensa que es algo bueno – la sostiene sin necesidad de pensar en ello.

Katniss no puede sentir la mano de Gale con todo el ardor en su mejilla, pero sus palabras de antes parecen ciertas. Después de lo que parece un año de temblores y sacudidas, el dolor se embota en un fuerte latido, y su mente consigue despejarse lo suficiente para recordar dónde está. Siente el sudor rodar por su cuello.

"Uff"

"¿Cada vez mejor?", pregunta Gale con suavidad. "Ya está casi hecho".

"¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Reeva?", logra decir entre dientes.

"Mañana por la mañana. Antes de que tenga mucho tiempo para escapar. ¿Por qué?".

"Quiero ver cómo te cuenta todo", dice ella. Su labio se encrespa por su propia voluntad.

Gale se ríe. "Creo que ahora mismo estás más furiosa con la medicina que con Reeva".

Ella hace un ruido gutural. Pero siente como la energía la abandona por momentos. Suspira, y se desploma contra la pared.

Gale se aleja un poco de ella, y la mano untada de crema alcanza una toalla para limpiarse. La examina, con la otra mano aún sujetando su barbilla.

"Mejor", evalúa. "Debería haber desaparecido en dos o tres días"

"Es rápido", balbucea ella, con los ojos cerrados y dejando caer la cara sobre su mano.

"Sí. Es fuerte", dice él en voz baja.

"Creo que me voy a ir a la cama", dice Katniss después de un momento, haciendo todo lo posible por abrir los ojos. Se sorprende al encontrarle todavía tan cerca.

"Buena idea", replica él, con voz áspera. Luego se inclina hacia abajo lo suficiente para besarla.

De repente está muy despierta, sus ojos una fracción más abiertos. Ve la cara de Gale desenfocada. Todo se acaba demasiado deprisa – un breve y casto beso; y Katniss duda si estaba a punto de empujarle con las manos o de devolverle el beso.

Gale parece afligido cuando se aleja. No puede mirarla a los ojos. "Lo siento", dice. "Yo no… no debería…", intenta decir algo, y parece terriblemente frustrado consigo mismo.

Ella casi le dice que está bien. Y se obliga a si misma a no moverse hacia él, porque si lo hace, y si es honesta, podría besarle, también.

"Gale…", es todo lo que puede articular.

Él sonríe con acritud mientras mira al suelo. "Tienes que ir a la cama", dice. "Tienes razón. Necesitas dormir". Sale del baño, recogiendo antes su olvidado sándwich.

"Buenas noches, Katniss", le escucha decir desde fuera. Pero ella no cree que consiga dormir esa noche.

* * *

**t/n**: he echado de menos vuestras revisiones; ¿ya no os gusta la historia?, ¿es por el affaire Katniss/Gale?. En fin, creo que si le dais la oportunidad acabará por gustaros. Me encanta saber lo que opináis (bueno o malo), y me anima mucho para seguir.

_Brooke Silva_; gracias por dedicarme tu viñeta, y por todas tus revisiones, siempre ingeniosas y divertidas. Quiero corresponderte dedicándote algo chulo, y en cuanto tenga un rato lo haré.


	20. Coacción

**Capítulo veinte – coacción.**

* * *

Katniss se despierta con el sonido del agua corriente en el baño. La luz en la parte inferior de la puerta hace que la habitación parezca más oscura de lo que es. Se queja en voz alta al sentir la comezón de su cara. Va a rascarse, pero se detiene inmediatamente cuando nota el ardor que las uñas dejan contra su piel. Da la vuelta a la almohada, y empuja la cara contra ella para notar el frio refrescante del tejido. Necesita un momento para darse cuenta de que lo está llenando todo de sangre.

Se sienta y coloca su mano sobre las heridas, como si eso fuera a mantener la sangre en su sitio. No es demasiada, pero el flujo constante es suficiente para embadurnarla toda la mejilla. Suspira y sale fuera de la cama. Da unos golpes en la puerta del baño.

"Está abierto", vocea Gale desde dentro.

Entra para verle frente al espejo, lavándose los dientes mientras la mira por el rabillo del ojo.

"Me he rascado", murmura cuando enciende el grifo del lavabo más cercano a su puerta. Se aclara el rostro lo mejor que puede y coge una toalla del estante.

"Ya termino con esto", dice él, empujando el recipiente de la crema medicinal hacia ella. "Esta vez debería de ser fácil ponértelo".

Ella dice "Gracias", y alarga el brazo para cogerlo. Se muerde el labio y tuerce la mirada hacia Gale. Él no la mira, solo continúa cepillándose los dientes. Katniss ve la pomada en sus manos, y vacila unas cuantas veces antes de decidirse a aplicarla.

No es tan terrible como ayer, pero aún así los ojos se la humedecen y no puede evitar la mueca de dolor. El aire espeso entre ellos desde la noche anterior tampoco ayuda.

"¿Vas a… salir a correr está mañana?", se las arregla para preguntar.

Él se limpia la boca con una mano. "Sí".

El latido en la mejilla la obliga a inspirar profundo para seguir hablando. "¿Puedo ir?".

La mira fijamente, pensativo. "Si vienes suavizaré el entrenamiento".

Ella entorna los ojos sin tratar de ocultar el disgusto que la provocan sus palabras. "No lo hagas, puedo arreglármelas".

"Catnip, seamos serios…".

"Estaré bien".

Gale parece estar reflexionando de nuevo. "Voy a reducir el kilometraje".

Katniss no puede evitar que le guste la idea. Alza la vista hacia él.

"¿Podré disparar?"

"¿Con tu arco?".

"Claro. Sólo he podido usarlo una vez. Además, quiero demostrar a todos mis habilidades antes de marcharme", dice sonriendo.

Gale intenta devolverla la sonrisa, pero no es completa. "Sí, sí, por supuesto. Tienes que mostrar a Jack lo que eres capaz de hacer. Me ha estado fastidiando con ese tema los últimos años".

De repente se siente… emocionada con la idea. Se la iluminan los ojos y el latido de la mejilla deja de ser tan insufrible.

* * *

Tensar la cuerda del arco es reconfortante. Siente la resistencia contra su brazo y su hombro mientras apunta. Escuchar los pequeños clics en la madera, la presión en las yemas de los dedos al soltar las flechas, el silbido al rasgar el viento en su recorrido, todo, hace que su sangre corra un poco más rápido, y su corazón bombee un poco más fuerte. Es instintivo. Necesitó un año desde que disparó con su padre por primera vez para que llegase a suceder, pero desde entonces, nunca ha tenido que pensar en ello. Su mente se queda en blanco, en un combate cara a cara con su concentración.

Jack silba cuando la flecha hace un viraje perfecto hasta el centro de la diana. Se pone de pié y aplaude. "Eso sí que ha sido algo hermoso", la elogia.

Ella rueda los ojos en su dirección y sonríe. Dirige su arco hacia él, ofreciéndoselo. "¿Quieres probar?".

Jack la mira como tuviera dos cabezas. "¿Estás bromeando?. Los arcos, definitivamente, no son lo mío"

Vuelve a colocar el arco a su lado. "¿Qué es lo tuyo, entonces?".

Jack sonríe y vuelve a dejarse caer sobre la hierba. "Lanzagranadas. Bazucas. Ya sabes, peces gordos".

"¿Cuándo tienes la oportunidad de usar esas cosas?", pregunta, levantando una ceja.

"A veces", dice él. "Me gusta usarlas para detonar prototipos de aerodeslizadores que no funcionan. Es la mejor parte del trabajo".

"Estoy segura", dice Katniss, apuntando de nuevo a nada. "¿Qué podría disparar?".

"¡Esto!", grita Antón desde algún lugar detrás de ella. Escucha un zumbido en el aire, algo girando, una chispa brillante sobre ella. Se da la vuelta automáticamente, apunta en décimas de segundo y dispara. El objeto invierte su trayectoria con el golpe, cayendo al suelo unas yardas más allá atravesado por la flecha. Está vez el silbido de Jack es más alto y prolongado.

"Ese ha sido bueno", dice Anton, acercándose a ella.

Katniss sonríe. "¿Qué era eso?".

"Sólo un pájaro de metálico. Practicamos con ellos". Le da uno para que pueda verlo. Ella lo examina, y efectivamente coincide con su nombre. Es un pájaro en miniatura, plateado, con las alas en horizontal y móviles.

"¿Crees que podrías derribar dos a la vez?", pregunta Antón en tono desafiante.

Katniss nota como se la endereza la espalda, y le da una mirada arrogante para que coincida con la suya. "Por supuesto que puedo".

"Muy bien", dice él, dando media vuelta y sacando un pájaro más de su bolsillo. "Veamos lo que eres capaz de hacer".

Lanza los dos al aire, y cada uno toma una dirección diferente. El primero vuela en línea recta frente a sus ojos, y consigue derribarlo rápidamente. Busca con los ojos el otro; necesita un segundo para encontrarlo, mucho más lejos. Cierra un ojo, dispara; no le da de lleno, pero el pájaro ralentiza sus giros descendentes hasta que aterriza en el suelo.

Antón aplaude un par de veces mientras Jack contempla la escena con una especie de fascinación reverencial.

"¿Te unirías a nuestro Equipo? pregunta Jack. Katniss no puede decir si está hablando en serio o no.

"¿Alardeando?", dice Johanna mientras se acerca, con los brazos cruzados y una risita burlona.

Katniss se encoge de hombros. "Lo intento".

Johanna se queda parada junto a ella, sacando un hacha pequeño de su cinturón. No se toma la molesta de apuntar al blanco antes de lanzarlo con un giro de muñeca. El objeto vuela en círculos y rebana la flecha de Katniss por la mitad, desde las plumas a la punta, clavándose justo en el centro del objetivo.

"Siempre me ha asustado un poco lo buena que eres lanzando esas cosas", dice Anton. Johanna gira la cabeza y le mira a los ojos. "No es culpa mía que todavía seas un crio".

"Vamos, Johanna, deja de fanfarronear. Los dos sabemos que puedo noquearte solo con mis manos", dice él, poniendo las manos en alto y moviendo los dedos.

Katniss no está segura de si Antón está haciendo cualquier insinuación a Johanna. Pero se arriesga a preguntar de todas formas. "¿Eso significa que puedes…?".

Johanna vuelve los ojos. "Es cinturón negro. En jijutsu, o ninjitso o tae-jitsi, o algo así"

Anton tuerce la sonrisa. "Lo suficientemente cerca. Pero te olvidas de los puntos de presión".

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlos?", dice ella con sarcasmo.

"¿Puntos de presión?".

Jack se levanta de un salto de la hierba. "Sí", dice con entusiasmo. "Le he visto romper el codo a un hombre solo con tocarlo".

Anton se ríe. "Hice algo más que tocarlo, pero la técnica ayuda".

"Me ha enseñado algunas cosas", dice Jack. "Es escalofriante. Una vez rompí la rodilla de un tipo con tres dedos".

Los ojos de Katniss se amplían. "Wow". Dirige la vista a Johanna. "¿Te ha enseñado algo, Johanna?".

Ella tuerce el gesto. "No. Yo prefiero la intimidad de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo", dice con media sonrisa. "Ya me entiendes, rodar por el suelo, compartir la rabia y la desesperación de ver quién se queda en la parte superior. Es estimulante".

Katniss piensa sobre eso – y no está segura de si se siente identificada con las palabras. No está segura de si matar era estimulante; aunque sintió la adrenalina cada vez que lo hizo. El vacio de los pensamientos silenciosos, de no pensar, igual que cuando disparaba aves al cielo. Igual que la caza. Matar o ser matado. Se llamó a sí misma asesina durante mucho tiempo, y aunque ya no siente ningún remordimiento por aquellos que murieron en sus manos – si no hubieran muerto ellos, lo habría hecho ella – tampoco resulta una idea gratificante.

La mujer del Capitolio, el profesional en los primeros Juegos, Coin. No puede obligarse a sentirse mal por matarles. Tal vez su brújula moral esté un poco descentrada, y su mente un poco desordenada, pero Jack, y Johanna y Anton parecen aceptarlo, incluso si eso a veces hace que el aspecto de sus ojos esté en conflicto con el de su sonrisa. Eso la hace sentir mejor sobre no sentirlo casi nada.

"Lo sé", enfatiza Anton, alzando las manos otra vez. "Soy un artista marcial".

Jack da un codazo a Katniss, luego mira a Anton y a Johanna. "Hey, ¿sabéis lo que pienso?. Creo que Anton debería mostrarnos cómo puede hacer que Johanna se desmaye".

Johanna les mira con desdén. "Diablos, no".

Anton se cruza de brazos. "Puedes romper el cuello a cualquiera, pero no puedes manejar que te deje inconsciente".

"Esas cosas me sacan de mis casillas", dice. "Además, no me voy a quedar inconsciente por placer".

Anton inspira profundo. "Bueno, ¿qué tal esto?. Casi te dejo inconsciente. Mucho mejor que totalmente inconsciente, ¿no?".

A Johanna sigue sin agradarle la idea.

Katniss y Jack comparten una mirada. Ella sonríe. "No seas gallina, Johanna", dice para provocarla. "Sólo es Anton".

Johanna vuelve los ojos a Katniss, estrechándolos como si fueran balas. "Bien", escupe. Se vuelve hacia Anton con las manos en sus caderas. "Haz lo que quieras".

Anton sonríe, y cierra la distancia entre ellos, calentando las manos. "Es tan fácil sacarte de quicio".

"Cállate y termina con esto".

"Como quieras, cariño". Su sonrisa aumenta mientras ella le mira aún con más fiereza. Anton coloca las manos a ambos lados de su garganta, presionando los pulgares justo debajo de la mandíbula. La observa de cerca, y ella es capaz de mantenerle la mirada durante unos segundos, antes de que sus párpados comiencen a caer. Lucha por evitarlo, parpadeando rápidamente. Pero sus manos tardan apenas unos segundos en despegarse de sus caderas y caer lánguidas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

"Anton", ella trata de quejarse, pero le sale un farfullo incomprensible. Anton aparta las manos de su cuello lentamente. Las rodillas de Johanna no resisten la falta de sujeción. La agarra antes de que se desplome contra el suelo y la apoya contra su pecho, riéndose un poco. Johanna intenta y no puede mirarle enojada, sólo es capaz de dejarse caer contra él.

"Aw, mira, ahora te mueres por mis huesos", Anton la pincha con una sonrisa.

Johanna apenas es capaz de abrir los ojos. Katniss se ríe con Anton.

"Ni siquiera la poderosa Johanna Mason aguanta más de diez segundos", dice Jack, sacudiendo la cabeza con fingida decepción. "¿No es maravilloso?"

Katniss mira la escena impresionada. "¿Cómo has hecho eso?".

Anton se encoge de hombros, poniendo a Johanna a su lado. "Sólo busque los nervios oportunos; eso es todo. Si los presionas, disminuye su presión arterial y _bum_. Inconsciente. O, bueno, casi", corrige. "Vas a estar bien en un segundo", le dice a Johanna, todavía apoyada en su hombro.

"No puedo creer que te dejara hacerme esto", dice ella haciendo un mohín. Anton hace un gesto de suficiencia.

"Sé que te ha gustado, no intentes engañarnos".

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?", pregunta Gale, que camina hacia ellos. Sonríe cuando ve a Johanna. "¿Qué te ha pasado Jo?".

"Que te jodan", ladra Johanna.

"Una lección sobre puntos de presión", dice Jack. "Siempre es divertido de ver".

"Ah", dice Gale, mirando a Anton con complicidad. "Siempre es divertido ver a Johanna perder el equilibrio, también".

"Lo mejor", Jack está de acuerdo.

"Os odio a todos", Johanna ladra otra vez.

Katniss quiere reírse de la lucha de Johanna por recuperarse rápidamente. Anton mantiene un brazo de soporte en torno a ella, rodeándola por la cadera. Echa un vistazo a Gale. "¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?", le pregunta, gesticulando con la cabeza hacia el cuartel detrás de ellos.

"Hablando con Paylor. Va a acompañarme a interrogar a Reeva", dice sentándose en el suelo. Katniss se sienta a su lado.

"¿Vais a ir pronto?".

"En media hora", contesta. Se tumba en hierba apoyado sobre los codos, y levanta la vista hacia Katniss. "¿Te has divertido disparando?".

Ella sonríe. "Sí. Creo que Jack lo disfrutó".

"Claro que lo hice", escucha decir a Jack.

"Bien", dice Gale, poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza. "¿Sigues siendo tan buena como antes?.

"Por supuesto que lo soy".

"Tumbó dos de esos pájaros en cuestión de segundos, no más de cinco", dice Jack.

"No me sorprende", sonríe Gale. Katniss aparta la mirada porque sigue sin acostumbrarse a recibir elogios de Gale. "¿Qué hay de ti?", pregunta finalmente. "¿Aún eres capaz de disparar una flecha?".

Gale arruga el entrecejo. "Imagino que sí. Pero soy mejor con otras armas".

Ella empieza a medio sonreír. "Entonces, demuéstramelo".

"¿Por qué?, pregunta Gale. "Eres mejor que yo".

"¿Y?", dice ella. "Eso no importa. Siempre he sido mejor que tú".

Él tuerce el gesto. "¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan arrogante?".

"No lo sé. "¿Cuándo has empezado a no querer demostrar algo?".

"Dame eso", dice suspirando; se incorpora a una posición sentada, y extiende una mano hacia su arco. Ella se lo da gustosa.

Gale se levanta y se sacude los pantalones. Agarra la flecha que le ofrece. Ella también se ha puesto de pié, observando cómo tensa la flecha hacia atrás. Parece que está concentrado; sus cejas se hunden sobre sus ojos, haciendo una línea que se pierde en la cuesta de la nariz. Cuando libera la flecha, aterriza en el tercer anillo del objetivo. Gale frunce el ceño y maldice en voz muy baja.

Ella le examina detenidamente, a su rostro serio. Decide bromear. "No sabía que eras tan malo".

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que use uno de estos", dice, mirando primero al arco y luego a ella. "No confiaba en dar en el blanco para nada". Extiende el arco para que ella lo recoja.

Ella lo agarra sin apartar la vista de él. "No ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?.

La sonríe con suficiencia; una de esas sonrisas enfadadas que le hacen inasequible para el mundo. "Sí. Ha pasado bastante".

"Vaya", dice ella, parpadeando, y observando cómo se esfuma la sonrisa de la boca de Gale.

"Creo que debería practicar más, ¿eh?. No quiero avergonzarme de mi mismo si alguna vez quieres verme disparar de nuevo".

Ella mira al suelo, una vez que comprende lo que trataba de decir. "No has utilizado uno… desde la Guerra, ¿verdad?".

Él se ríe. "No".

"Gale – ".

"Nunca lo necesité, Catnip", le dice, con la mano dispuesta a volver a frotar la parte superior de su cabeza; parece que empieza a ser un mal habito. Ella le evade y se aleja un paso.

"Deja de actuar como si estuvieras bien", dice con aspereza. "Porque sé que no lo estás".

Gale cruza los brazos. "Sí que estoy bien. Y prefiero otras armas. Las armas de fuego pueden ser muy divertidas".

"Pero no quiero que reprimas las emociones nunca más; no quiero que te encierres en ti mismo. No es saludable. Ahora lo sé. Y sincerarse sienta realmente bien, deberías probarlo".

"Y estoy orgulloso de que tú te estés abriendo a los demás", dice, con honestidad. "Guardabas más cosas dentro que nadie que haya conocido".

"Mira quién habla", dice ella, mirándole con dureza. "Ahora sonríes por todo. ¿Recuerdas cuando nunca sonreías, y no te importaba mostrar al mundo tu rabia?.

Gale suspira. "Estaba furioso todo el tiempo. No tenía la energía o la razón para ocultarlo".

"Entonces, ¿Por qué ocultarlo ahora?".

La mira fijamente durante un rato. "No estoy ocultando ningún tipo de rabia, Katniss. No se trata de eso".

"Pero ocultas algo…", dice ella, arrastrando las palabras e intentando sostener su mirada.

"Tú sabes lo que es", dice, arropado por esa sonrisa irónica de nuevo.

Y es verdad. Ella lo sabe.

"Gale", le dice. "Yo… lo siento".

Gale mete las manos en sus bolsillos. Katniss no puede levantar la vista de sus botas.

"No hay nada que sentir", responde después de un momento. "No es culpa de nadie, excepto tal vez mía".

"Después de todo este tiempo", dice ella.

Él le pregunta sencillamente, "¿Por qué no?".

Cuando consigue alzar la vista sus ojos la están esperando. "Peeta…", dice ahogada.

Gale sonríe. "Lo sé".

Ella mira a su alrededor, frotándose la chaqueta, y se da cuenta de que ya no queda nadie cerca de ellos. No sabe qué decir, aparte de repetirse a si misma que no tiene que llorar.

"Tengo que irme", la informa Gale.

Ella asiente, distante, porque tiene la cabeza en otra parte. Cuando él comienza a alejarse, ella despierta. "Espera. Pensaba que iría contigo".

Se detiene y mira hacia atrás. "El Equipo va a acompañarme. Tú puedes volver al apartamento".

"No", dice ella. "Tengo que ir. Es Reeva".

"Sólo va a ser un interrogatorio", dice él de nuevo, aunque Katniss se pregunta si él tendrá sus propias razones para no querer que le acompañe. Pero ella se mantiene firme.

"Voy a ir", dice con carácter definitivo. Él no encuentra la forma de negárselo.

"Está bien", suspira, y ambos se dirigen a los cuarteles donde Paylor les está esperando.

* * *

El edificio no es lo que pensaba. Tiene celdas con barrotes, habitaciones con una sola cama, un váter y un lavabo. Algunas de ellas también tienen una ventana enrejada que deja entrever el mundo exterior, blanco e incoloro, como el invierno.

Dos guardias escoltan a Reeva desde una de las celdas, obligándola a bajar unas escaleras hacia la sala de interrogatorios. Hay una ventana con un cristal traslucido en un solo sentido – para los observadores – un altavoz para escuchar la conversación desde el exterior, y una mesa y dos sillas en el interior. La iluminación es fluorescente y hostil. Las paredes y el suelo son de cemento. El sitio tiene algo de siniestro y mucho de incómodo.

Katniss se queda mirando a Reeva al otro lado del cristal, observando su aspecto cetrino con ese traje carcelario. Casi parece patética, pero Katniss no siente lástima. Nunca ha estado menos impecable – con el pelo liso y el maquillaje cuarteado. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, consigue mantener la espalda lo suficientemente recta para hacer que parezca que ese es el aspecto que tiene que tener.

Sigue siendo roja. Sigue siendo perfecta a su manera.

"Asegúrate de sacarla todo lo que puedas", escucha como Paylor le dice a Gale. "¿Sabes lo que hacer?".

"Sí", contesta él, mirando a través de la ventana. Sin embargo, no parece mirar al otro lado del cristal. Tiene los ojos perdidos en alguna parte. Se vuelve y está a punto de entrar en la habitación cuando, por alguna razón, la llama para que se acerque. Ella camina hacia él un poco sorprendida.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Sólo quiero que sepas algo. Cuando entre en esa sala…", dice, mirándola directamente a los ojos. "No voy a ser yo".

Katniss puede entenderlo, pero tiene que preguntar. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ya lo verás. Es solo una advertencia". Después él la sorprende una vez más al inclinarse y besarla, de nuevo, como si fuera algo normal. Como si fuera la última noche, en su cuarto de baño, y él estuviera tratando de reparar su herida, sosteniendo su cara.

Cuando Katniss reacciona él ya está en la habitación, y ella está allí, de pie, sintiéndose estúpida y sin poder mirar a ninguno de los otros miembros del Equipo. No hacen ningún comentario sobre lo que – seguro – acaban de presenciar, ni se burlan de ella, y Katniss piensa que posiblemente escuchasen su conversación anterior, en el campo de entrenamiento. Deben de haber oído algo. Y se siente abrumada, pero se siente más avergonzada, y no puede decir cuál de los dos sentimientos es peor.

Todos han sido testigos de algo que se supone que no deberían de haber hecho. Cruza los brazos y contempla con rabia a Reeva. Se mantiene a una distancia mínima de todos los demás, y evita sus miradas.

Gale ya tiene puesta una coraza invisible cuando Reeva levanta los ojos hacia él, cautos y abiertos al mismo tiempo."Hey Reeva", dice, tomando asiento frente a ella.

Ella se endereza aún más en la silla. "Gale".

Gale respira hondo, frotándose la cara. "Yo… no quería que pasara esto".

"Pero era inevitable, ¿verdad?, pregunta ella. Parece compungida. "Fui imprudente. Me divertía demasiado estando a tu lado".

"Yo también me he divertido mucho contigo", dice. "Pero aún podemos pasarlo bien, si quieres. Esto no tiene que cambiar nada entre nosotros".

Ella se ríe. "Ya lo ha hecho. No finjas ser ingenuo, Gale. Esto", hace un gesto entre ellos dos. "Nunca iba a durar".

Gale hace un gesto de disconformidad. "¿Por qué no?, yo…", sonríe. "Sabes que te quiero".

Por cómo le mira, Gale no tiene claro si aún le cree. Les separa un muro, y Gale sabe que será difícil romperlo.

"Sí", dice ella después de un rato. "Lo sé. Pero tus amigos no lo hacen. Y sé que están ahí fuera, observando cada uno de mis movimientos, tratando de leerme". Mira a través del cristal, como si pudiera verlos, aunque no encuentra más que sus reflejos. "Ellos me atacaron, anoche".

"Yo no sabía que iban a hacerlo", dice Gale, casi ofendido. "No sabía que tenían todo esto planeado".

"No mientas".

"¿Por qué iba a mentir?", pregunta, sosteniendo las manos en alto. "No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo".

Reeva se muerde el interior del labio. "Encontraste la cámara".

Gale no se inmuta. "¿Y? Siempre compruebo mi apartamento cuando estoy más de un día fuera. Va con el trabajo". Se inclina hacia delante. "Tengo enemigos, Reeva. Me he ganado una reputación. Además, con ese grupo acechándome, no puedo confiar en nadie ahora mismo".

"Pero pensaste que fui yo, ¿verdad?", pregunta ella, su voz suena temblorosa.

"Nunca me has dado motivos para pensar que eras tú", dice, y se sienta de nuevo. "Bueno, hasta ahora. ¿Fuiste tú?".

"Sí".

Él se ríe en silencio. "¿De verdad?".

"Por supuesto que fui yo", dice ella. "¿Quién más podría haber…?".

"Cualquiera, Reeva", contesta Gale, su voz está llena de rabia. "Podría haber sido cualquiera. No tenías que ser tú". Se pone de pié, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?", grita.

"Nunca me quisiste", dice ella, y tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Katniss las mira desde el otro lado de la ventana, y apenas puede creerlo. "Siempre has querido a Katniss. A la estúpida y desagradable de Katniss, y yo…".

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?. Esa zorra me rompió el corazón. Ya no la quiero. Pensé que lo sabías, Reeva".

Ella se seca los ojos pasando las manos por encima. "No – no me mientas".

Gale gruñe frustrado. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas, Reeva?. ¿Qué?"

"Bueno, para empezar, si no estuviera viviendo contigo – ".

Gale se ríe. "¿Se trata de eso?, ¿de Katniss?. ¿Esa es la única razón por la que te peleaste con ella anoche?".

Abre mucho los ojos cuando le mira. "¿Eso es lo que te dijeron?".

"Sí. ¿Es incorrecto?".

"Si", ella ruge. "Yo no empecé la pelea. Ella rechazó completamente mi propuesta de amistad. Me llamó puta por quererte y –".

"Así que me quieres", la interrumpe Gale, sonriendo.

Sus arrugas en la frente se desvanecen, y sonríe tímidamente. "…sí. Lo hago".

Suena real.

"Entonces… ¿Porqué pusiste una cámara en mi casa?".

Ella mira hacia otro lado.

"No voy a enfadarme, Reeva. Estoy bien. Sólo necesito saberlo".

Ella exhala. "Para garantizar mi lealtad, Gale".

"¿Qué lealtad?".

"Sabes que lealtad".

Gale vuelve a sentarse en la silla. "Así que eres Maera, ¿eh?". Gale chasquea la lengua. "Tenía la esperanza de que fuera mentira".

"Bueno, no sabía que iba a enamorarme de ti. Eso no estaba exactamente en mi lista de objetivos", murmura ella.

La mira durante un largo rato.

"No me mires así, Gale".

"Sólo estoy pensando", dice. "Si te hago algunas preguntas, ¿las contestarías?".

Ella levanta la vista hacia el espejo en la pared. "Si les dices que se marchen".

Gale sigue mirándola un momento más, luego gira la cabeza sobre su hombro, haciendo un gesto al Equipo.

Aunque él sabe que no irán a ningún sitio.

"Van a marcharse", dice. Ella entrecierra los ojos. Gale le da una pequeña sonrisa."No me mires así, Reeva", repite sus palabras.

"Está bien", dice ella, volviendo los ojos. "¿Qué preguntas?".

Gale piensa. Las primeras que le vienen a la cabeza son las más inmediatas.

"¿Quién me atacó la noche del jueves?".

Ella se inclina hacia delante. "¿Quieres decir que todavía no lo recuerdas?"

"¿Debería hacerlo?".

"Supongo que no", dice volviendo hacia atrás y dejando que una de sus uñas arañe la mesa. "…Calypso. Al menos, ese es el nombre por el que la conocéis".

"¿Cómo Maera es el tuyo?".

Ella le da una mirada hermética. "Sí. Pero ese tema ya no importa. Ella lo abandonado a todo a cambio de lo que ha llegado a ser".

"¿Qué quieres decir con a _cambio de lo que ha llegado a ser_?".

Una sonrisa malintencionada crece en su cara. "Ahora ella es una especie de muñeca de cuerda. Obediente. Hace lo que sea para ser complaciente. Un robot". Pestañea un par de veces. "Puedo llevarte hasta ella, si quieres. Hasta todos ellos". Se inclina hacia delante para estar más cerca. "Hasta nuestro líder", dice riendo. "Aunque tengo que admitir, Gale, que nunca fue para nada mi líder. Yo sólo necesitaba a alguien como él".

Gale considera sus palabras, un mal presagio se atasca en la boca de su estómago. "Reeva…".

Ella agita la cabeza negando. "Le he estado usando todo este tiempo. Él no significa nada para mí. Pero me vi envuelta en esto, y él me permite ser… perfecta. Mírame, Gale", le dice. "Puedo desgarrar la mitad de mi cara, y va a estar bien. Dame tu cuchillo".

Él abre la boca, la negativa no acaba de salir. Niega con la cabeza para ayudarse. "No".

"Sólo quiero mostrártelo", dice ella, su voz está al borde de la súplica. "Por favor".

"No voy a dejar que te hagas daño".

Su mirada desesperada se transforma en regocijo. Se ríe de él. "Por supuesto que no. Sería demasiado difícil, de todos modos", le dice, tendiéndole la mano. "Dámelo".

Gale, dubitativo, lo saca de su cinturón. Pone la empuñadura en su palma y espera no tener que arrepentirse.

Ella la agarra, mirando como la luz se refleja en la hoja. Luego se pone de pie, extiende la otra mano sobre la mesa, y la atraviesa con el cuchillo. Ni se inmuta al hacerlo, ni siquiera cambia la expresión de su cara.

Gale parpadea mienta observa cómo se cura la herida, el rojo intenso de su sangre muta de nuevo al color de su piel desnuda, uniendo los extremos de la herida. "Que…", se queda sin aliento para continuar.

"Regeneración", ella responde a su pregunta inconclusa. "Para reconstruir lo que se perdió".

"En cuestión de segundos", se las arregla para decir. Piensa un poco más, acerca de su propia piel, sobre las cosas que no utilizan en el hospital. "Antigua tecnología, ¿verdad?".

"Sí", dice ella. "Es muy útil, ya lo sabes. Es casi… una pena que no la usen más. Podría salvar muchas vidas".

"Y alargar la vida demasiado tiempo, Reeva. Eso no es…".

"¿No es qué?", exige ella. "¿Ético?. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?". Se sienta de nuevo. "Es un montón de cosas, Gale. Y es como cualquier otra cosa. Tiene argumentos a favor, y argumentos en contra. Pero, ¿pesan unos más que otros?, ¿quién puede decidir algo así?".

Gale aprieta la mandíbula, mirándola fijamente.

"El dolor no tiene por qué existir. La muerte, por fin, puede esperar, si uno quiere que lo haga. No tendríamos que preocuparnos, ni tener miedo, ni agobiarnos con esa odiosa incertidumbre. Podemos ser libres si queremos serlo".

Su resolución añade cierto tipo de fervor a sus palabras. Ella ha asumido esa idea, y sabe que no va a dejarla ir, da igual lo que él diga. Pero no puede dejar de preguntarse si ella hace esto pensando en toda la población de Panem, o sólo en sí misma. De forma egoísta. Porque ella es egoísta, nunca fue un ejemplo de bondad.

Exhala. "¿Qué quieres conseguir con todo esto, Reeva?".

Ella tuerce una ceja, frunciendo el ceño antes de sonreír. "Me conoces demasiado bien, ¿verdad?".

"Supongo que sí"

"¿Qué quiero conseguir?, repite ella. "Infinita belleza. Todo lo demás que te he dicho. Una vida larga, sin demasiadas emociones; todo lo que quiera, en realidad".

Gale no la cree. "¿Qué más?".

"¿Qué más podría querer?".

"Dímelo tú".

Ella se ríe. "Entonces estás esperando oír: nada".

"Reeva", intenta empujarla. "Puedes confiar en mí, ¿no lo sabes?. Puedes decirme lo que sea, y yo… lo aceptaré. Igual que todo lo demás".

Se miran durante un rato, tratando de leerse mutuamente, buscando lo que hay tras la profundidad de los ojos del otro. Reeva trata de encontrar su mentira, y Gale intenta encontrar cualquier cosa. Sus pupilas son negras y distantes, el resto de sus ojos de un hermoso color ámbar, pero la belleza sólo sirve para encubrir lo que realmente hay debajo, al acecho.

Él lo sabe. Puede sentir su desconfianza, y su estado de alerta. Está bloqueando lo que sea que siente por él, si es que verdaderamente siente algo. Lo puede decir por el brillo quebradizo de sus ojos, por cómo se muerde el labio. Imagina que la ha estado prestando mucha atención todos esos meses que han pasado juntos. Es casi imposible no hacerlo. Y está claro que si él puede leerla, ella puede leerle a él.

"Me gustaría poder creerte", dice Reeva, por fin, después de dejar pasar muchos minutos. El aire empieza a ser demasiado pesado, y también el tiempo.

Él puede seguir fingiendo, o hacerla saber la verdad. No está seguro de lo que será mejor para sus posibilidades de conseguir lo que realmente quiere. Que hable.

"Puedes hacerlo, si quieres", dice. "Pero necesito tus respuestas, Reeva".

Ella aparta la mirada hacia la pared. No sabe si está molesta – no si está molesta de enfado o molesta de confusión. Ella muestra molestia con facilidad. Así que se pregunta si realmente la ha hecho daño, si es capaz de hacerla llorar.

"Nunca me amarías si te dijera quien soy. Aunque no lo hagas ahora, tampoco", dice ella, riendo suavemente. "Por favor, Gale. Eres tan superficial con tus mentiras. No sé cómo nadie puede creerlas".

Eso le da el empuje de frialdad que necesita. "Bueno Reeva, si nunca voy a amarte, como dices, ¿cuál es el problema para decírmelo?".

Le mira, y sigue riéndose. "Siempre has sido un necio, Gale. Pensé que sería fácil conseguir todo lo que quisiera de ti. Tan hundido, miserable y necesitado de cariño. Pensé que te tenía en la palma de la mano. Pero nunca te tuve, en realidad". Golpea la mano sobre la mesa, mirando las manchas de sangre que había dejado su fugaz herida. "Porque llegó Katniss, y eso fue perfecto. Simplemente perfecto".

"No para ti", dice él en voz baja.

Su gesto se vuelve neutral. "No. No para mí. Pero perfecto para Atlas. Ah, lo olvidaba. Todavía no le conoces, ¿no?".

Él sola la mira y ella solo se encoge de hombros. "Nunca me importó su plan maestro, ni para qué te necesitaba en el, pero me engatusó con algo, y no pude evitar hacer todo lo que me pedía".

Gale suspira con frustración. "¿Por qué no me dices de qué demonios estás hablando, Reeva?. Luego podemos discutir todos esos detalles que tanto te gustan".

Ella cruza los brazos, mostrándole los dientes en una sonrisa. "Pareces cansado, Gale".

"Te aseguro que no eres quien para hablar".

Reeva pone mala cara. "Todo sudoroso por tu entrenamiento de la madrugada".

"¿Por qué no me mató Calypso, Reeva?", pregunta impulsivamente, ignorando lo que le dice.

Ella sube los ojos al techo. "A ella le gusta jugar. A veces no puede evitarlo. Ha escuchado todas mis historias sobre ti; probablemente estaba celosa".

Gale expulsa una risa por la nariz. "Podría haber ocupado tu lugar. ¿Por qué no llegó a ser mi novia?. Estoy seguro de que habría hecho un gran trabajo".

"Todo gira en torno al fuego, Gale". Ella es fría y maleable, ahora. Necesitábamos encender tu chispa, como en la Guerra. Necesitábamos a ese tipo al que no le importaban un carajo los sacrificios. Y la Guerra empieza con fuego".

Gale arruga los labios. "¿Por qué yo?. Tú podrías haber tenido a quién quisieras- ".

"Pero tú tienes las conexiones necesarias. Trabajas con Paylor, y ahora tienes a Katniss. Justo aquí, contigo. Y la gente sigue a la luz que más brilla". Vuelve a acercarse a él. "¿Todavía no lo entiendes?. Necesitábamos una voz reconocible. Alguien confiable. La forma más fácil de llegar al corazón de un país es a través de la confianza. Lo que no quiere decir que un buen lavado de cerebro no ayude, desde luego".

"¿Y pensabas que te seguiría voluntariamente a lo que sea que estás haciendo?", Gale casi grita. "Yo no te quiero, ¿recuerdas?".

"¿Quién ha dicho que lo harías voluntariamente?".

"¿Qué pasa si te digo que voy a hacerlo?". Gale entrecruza los dedos de ambas manos y los coloca bajo su nariz. "¿Si me conduces hasta Atlas?".

Sus uñas repiquetean contra la mesa. Ese sonido inunda el aire de la habitación y le pone nervioso. "No lo harás", dice ella. "Pero voy a llevarte hasta él. Iba a hacerlo de todos modos".

Él observa su sonrisa con recelo. "Supongo que no hace falta decir que el Equipo también vendrá".

"Por supuesto". Ella se recuesta en la silla. "Y Katniss".

"Por supuesto. Hoy. Ahora mismo".

"Claro", musita ella. "Hazte cargo".

Se pone de pié, abruptamente, caminando a su lado y agarrándola del codo. Ella se sacude, pero él logra levantarla.

"Si nos conduces a una trampa no tendré ningún problema en atravesarte el corazón", la susurra al oído, cálido y calmado. Ve como intenta no parecer asustada. Pero nota la tensión de los músculos de su brazo, el pálpito de sus venas contra los dedos que la sujetan. "¿Cómo es de rápido tu corazón regenerándose?, tal vez debería arrancarte la cabeza, en vez de eso?"

"Está bien, chico duro", dice ella. "Estás ardiendo. Esa es una buena señal".

Se la queda mirando fijamente, y tira de ella hacia la puerta.

* * *

**t/n**; Qué puedo decir aparte de gracias por las revisiones. Este capítulo es un poco de transición, pero espero que os haya gustado igualmente. Es próximo es..., bueno, ya lo veréis.

Besos, y gracias de nuevo a los que pasáis por aquí cada semana, con review o si ella (si es con review el agradecimiento y el beso incluyen un abrazo virtual).


	21. Puedes gritar, puedes llorar

**Capítulo veintiuno – puedes gritar, puedes llorar.**

* * *

Reeva no parece muy sorprendida cuando Gale la arrastra fuera de la sala de interrogatorios y todo el Equipo está aún en la habitación contigua. Ella les dedica una mueca impertinente; Gale no afloja la sujeción de su codo. Paylor camina detrás de ella, la obliga a poner los brazos hacia atrás y coloca unas esposas alrededor de sus muñecas sin ninguna delicadeza. Reeva, instintivamente, lucha por un momento, antes de dejarse inmovilizar.

"Dinos donde ir, Reeva", Gale la exige en su oído.

Ella le sonríe, con la barbilla bien alta. "A la vieja mansión de Snow. Recuerdas donde está, ¿verdad?".

Gale nota un escalofrío en el estómago. Echa un vistazo a Paylor y ella le devuelve la mirada. Escucha a la plantilla moverse junto a ellos, ve las mejillas de Katniss cada vez más pálidas. Empuja a Reeva hacia la puerta de salida. "¿Por qué no me refrescas la memoria?", susurra. Ella se ríe; es una risa silenciosa y larga. Muy larga.

* * *

La mansión había permanecido como un espectro en el horizonte del Capitolio durante su reconstrucción. Fue una decisión muy meditada por Paylor y la gente que ella escogió como consejeros. La habían acordonado, y habían desmantelado el interior, limpiando las rosas blancas, los muebles, y todas las trampas que pudieron encontrar.

La dejaron vacía, pero segura. Gale no entiende como nunca antes pensó en el potencial que tenía ese lugar.

Salen del coche del gobierno e inmediatamente Gale vuelve a tomar el control de Reeva. Están de pie frente a una de las robustas puertas delanteras, con el Equipo reunido alrededor de ellos.

"Entonces, ¿qué?", dice Johanna con los ojos puestos en Reeva. "¿Entramos tranquilamente por la puerta principal y saludamos al maniaco de tu líder con los brazos abiertos?".

Reeva parece indiferente. "Puedes intentarlo. Saben que estáis aquí. Los encontrareis cuando ellos quieran que los encontréis".

"Oh, estoy aterrada". Johanna mezcla sarcasmo y cinismo a partes iguales en sus palabras y su voz.

"No es la primera vez que nos infiltramos en una base", dice Jack, rodando los hombros para calentarlos y recuperando la pistola de la parte trasera de su cinturón. "El mismo protocolo de siempre".

"Conocemos la disposición del edificio", habla Paylor. "Anton, Bolts, comenzad por el ala oeste. Johanna, Jack, dirigíos a la este. Gale, Katniss y yo nos llevamos a Reeva a revisar los pasillos centrales y los espacios muertos. Usad la radio si encontráis cualquier cosa. Y por favor", termina. "No hagáis nada estúpido".

No se miran entre ellos antes de partir; Johanna y Jack van hacia el lado izquierdo, Anton y Bolts hacia el derecho. Cuando los cuatro empiezan a caminar hacia la puerta principal, Katniss se hace consciente del peligro – se da cuenta de que tiene miedo. ¿Por qué estaba allí?. Ella no debería… no debería haber ido. Podría morir. Esa sigue siendo la casa de Snow, e incluso si ya está muerto, Snow partió en dos todo lo que ella solía ser. Él la hizo pedazos demasiadas veces en el pasado como para mantener la calma en esos momentos.

Está de pie a pocos metros del lugar donde murió Prim. Siente que empieza a faltarla el aire en los pulmones. Siente el calor de la bomba, siente los restos de la explosión clavarse en sus venas como objetos punzantes. Y en lo único que puede pensar es en que no ha vuelto a llamar a Peeta. No desde el tren; no desde que estuvo sentada en ese cuarto de baño, hablando de nada en absoluto. Nada. Y si ella muere allí, nunca llegará a decirle la terrible persona que es, nunca llegará a llorar en su hombro y a decirle que le quiere, y que siempre le querrá; porque está dentro de ella, y tal vez siempre ha estado dentro de ella.

No se da cuenta de que ha dejado de seguir a Paylor, Gale y Reeva, hasta que Gale se gira y se queda mirándola.

"Katniss", la llama, distante y abstraído, muy serio. Y ella sabe automáticamente que ese besó fuera de la sala de interrogatorios, pudo haber sido lo último que Gale iba a poder darla. Él ya no sonríe despreocupado, como si nada importase. Ahora escanea el espacio como si todo lo hiciera. Y ella desea no entender cómo se siente, porque eso lo hace todo mucho más difícil.

Mira fijamente lo que hay delante de los ojos, la estructura blanca de la mansión. Examina todo lo que se la pasó por alto durante la Guerra, lo intacta e impoluta que seguía estando, aun con toda la tragedia que contenía entre sus paredes.

Siente los pies moverse hacia ellos cuando los demás continúan andando, y al cruzar la entrada, es como si atravesara las entrañas de su alma. Apenas puede respirar.

"Huele un poco a humedad, ¿verdad?", le dice Reeva, sonriéndola.

"Es insoportable", contesta con la voz apagada.

Reeva se ríe. Gale la golpea con el codo en las costillas, y la risa muere repentinamente.

"¿Vas a llevarnos directamente hasta Atlas?", pregunta él.

Reeva niega con la cabeza. "No voy a llevaros a ningún sitio. Atlas cambia de posición todo el tiempo. No es que yo sepa dónde está cada minuto del día".

La iluminación es bastante tenue, y supone un gran contraste con el blanco brillante del revestimiento exterior de la mansión. Katniss puede oír chirriar algo entre las sombras mientras avanzan. Cree ver una nube de polvo naranja pasar por delante de sus ojos. Los cierra, y trata de controlar su respiración entrecortada.

"Entonces lo haremos a nuestra manera", responde Paylor con firmeza. Empieza a caminar, como si supiera a dónde dirigirse.

Buscan en las pocas habitaciones de la primera planta, espacios que debieron ser un hall de entrada, un gran salón y una sala de espera. Todos parecen iguales. Todos están vacios. Suben las escaleras centrales, comprueban habitación por habitación, recorriendo largos pasillos difuminados por la penumbra. Ella tiene su arco listo para disparar, ignorando la pistola que Gale la había dado y lleva encajada entre el cinturón y el pantalón vaquero. Gale y Paylor mantienen sus armas en alto, sus dedos en los gatillos.

Reeva parece entretenida contemplando la ansiedad y el estado de alerta de los tres. "Esto solía ser una casa tan bonita", dice, mirando a su alrededor. El sonido metálico de las esposas que sujetan sus manos, es lo único que acompaña al eco de su voz contra las paredes vacías.

Nunca fue bonita, piensa Katniss, pero no dice nada.

Recorren unos pasillos más, y Katniss ya está desubicada. La mansión es un laberinto, y había olvidado lo enferma e insegura que la hacía sentir.

Después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos en otras tantas habitaciones, la radio de Paylor hace un ruido eléctrico. La voz de Bolts llega a través de la línea; "Hemos encontrado una especie de generador en el sótano, pero ni rastro de humanos. Cambio".

Gale mira a Paylor. "Parece importante. ¿Crees que deberían mantener la posición?".

"Probablemente", contesta Paylor. Presiona el botón de la radio. "Quedaos allí. Es posible que lo necesitemos más tarde. Cambio".

"Por supuesto", dice Anton, con la voz tres veces más jovial de lo que debería. "Pasaremos aquí el rato, en este sótano oscuro y aterrador, hasta que todo haya terminado".

Aunque a Katniss le hacen gracia sus palabras, no puede obligarse a sonreír. Mira a su alrededor, a las líneas negras que trazan los pasillos. Un aire frío acaricia su nuca y la obliga a mirar hacia atrás cada pocos segundos. Siente que las sombras están pisándoles los talones, a punto de consumirla y atraparla con su pegajosa red de tentáculos.

Escucha crujir las tablas del suelo detrás de ella, escucha un susurro, huele el olor tóxico de la sangre y las rosas. Su estómago rebosa de nauseas, su cabeza se llena de gritos, sus sentidos han dejado de sentir – sabe que está perdiendo la cordura.

El murmullo de detrás se hace más y más fuerte, cubriendo todo el silencio que la rodeaba. Se detiene y deja que Gale, Paylor, y Reeva se alejen, mirando más allá de la negrura de un pasillo lateral, viendo el blanco intenso y brillante de hace años. La oscuridad se ilumina en su memoria.

Sus pies comienzan a caminar hacia el blanco, y ella puede ver… ella puede recordar…

Una mano la sujeta por el hombro y ella ahoga un grito, girándose y agitándose para liberarse, lista para disparar su flecha –

"Katniss", Gale dice en voz baja, con los ojos abiertos como platos a la flecha lista para atravesarle el pecho. Lentamente baja el arco desobedeciendo al murmullo que la grita, la implora, que le dispare. Ignorando la voz en su oído que la dice que todo mejoraría si ella simplemente soltase la flecha –

Cierra los ojos, sacude la cabeza. Se siente mareada cuando deja de mirar la luz blanca. "Creo que…", se atraganta, la sensación avanza en su interior. "Creo que sé donde ir".

Él la ignora. "Katniss, tus ojos – ".

"Tranquilo. Estoy bien". Gira de nuevo hacia el resplandor del pasillo. "Tenemos que seguir este camino".

"Katniss", dice él, inapelable. "No estás bien – ".

Ella sigue caminando. Se aleja de Gale, pero escucha sus pisadas tras ella, justo por debajo del susurro permanente en sus oídos.

Reeva sonríe a Gale y a la mirada desconcertada de Paylor, y dice: "Esta casa solía ser tan bonita. Creo que ella ha empezado a recordarla".

Gale no puede evitar la desconfianza en los supuestos recuerdos de Katniss. Trata de detenerla un par de veces más, pero su hombro es como la esquina de una mesa embistiendo la palma de su mano. Teme por ella – está en trance. Como cuando estaba drogada tras la muerte de Prim. El arco cuelga indefenso a su lado. Las flechas repiquetean en el carcaj, entre el polvo en suspensión y los espíritus de los muertos.

Gale recuerda las últimas palabras que la dijo, sus últimas acciones. Recuerda darle esa flecha para matar a Snow, mirar su rostro inexpresivo reflejarse en el espejo. Sus ojos siguen grabados en su memoria; el tacto de su mejilla y esa última mirada iban a perseguirle para siempre.

"¿Tu amor está perdiendo la cabeza de nuevo, Gale?", Reeva se burla tras él. "¿Este sitio le trae recuerdos maravillosos de vuestro tiempo juntos?".

Vuelve la cabeza y la mira con desprecio. Paylor tira de ella con brusquedad para que permanezca a su lado. "Si intentas provocarme", dice él. "Lo está haciendo todo mal".

Reeva hace un puchero. "¿Provocarte?, ¿por qué iba a querer provocarte?".

Gale mira al frente de nuevo, ignorándola e intentando disfrutar del sonido metálico de sus esposas. Espera que estén apretadas, espera que se claven en la carne de sus muñecas una y otra vez, cada vez que la piel se regenere.

Katniss se detiene frente a una puerta unos minutos más tarde. Toca la madera con la mano, sintiendo la pintura blanca, suave y fría bajo sus dedos.

"Aquí", susurra, y su voz suena aterrorizada, insegura, sin peso. "Siempre ha estado aquí".

Gale se acerca a ella, advierte el brillo brumoso de sus ojos, y trata de no preocuparse, porque si se preocupa, y si piensa en ella demasiado, no estará suficientemente alerta ante lo que sea que hay detrás de la puerta, que podría ser la muerte.

Paylor llama a Johanna por la radio para indicar su posición. "La antigua habitación de Snow", le dice. "Vamos a entrar. Podría ser una trampa. Aseguraos de estar cerca por si necesitamos refuerzos".

"Entendido".

"No seas tan cautelosa", dice Reeva con una risa nerviosa una vez que Paylor ha apagado el walkie. "Vas a morir de todas formas, Paylor".

En respuesta, Paylor golpea la culata de su arma contra su nuca. Reeva chilla.

"No muero fácilmente", sisea Paylor. "Igual que tú".

"Por favor", Reeva también sisea su réplica. "Todo lo que necesitas es una pequeña punzada en el cuello".

Paylor avanza hacia Gale; él da un paso a un lado. Pone a Reeva por delante para que abra la puerta. Ella envuelve la mano alrededor del tirador, y lo empuja hacia abajo.

La sala pone los pelos de punta. Reluciente y viva, inconexa con las habitaciones oscuras y húmedas que la rodean. Huele a esterilización química, como cuando estaba tumbado en la cama del hospital, con un zumbido eléctrico merodeando cerca de sus oídos.

Hay grandes recipientes, mesas de metal, artilugios plateados, ordenadores; todo brillante, como si nunca se hubiera usado. Todo aparentemente limpio.

Un segundo después tiene la espalda contra la pared que había tras él, las muñecas sujetas e inmóviles por encima de su cabeza.

Gale protesta. Cuando consigue enfocar ve a una chica con el pelo plateado y lacio cayéndole por la cabeza y la espalda, sus ojos participan del zumbido eléctrico de la sala, azules y llamativos. Su piel no parece piel, con destellos parpadeando periódicamente por todo su cuerpo.

"Te dije que volveríamos a encontrarnos", le dice, sonriendo.

No la conoce, pero siente que lo hace; siente que las manos que sujetan sus muñecas son las mismas que le rompieron los huesos. "Calypso", dice, dibujando una mueca inconsciente en su cara.

Ella se ríe. "Reeva te ha hablado de mí, ¿verdad?". Vuelve la cabeza para mirarla, aún esposada. Paylor está a un paso de ella, con el arma lista para disparar.

"Lo suficiente", dice Reeva con cara de fastidio. "Eres difícil de olvidar"

"Más difícil de olvidar que tú. Y más difícil de matar. Virtualmente indestructible, ¿te lo ha dicho?", Calypso pregunta a Gale, ladeando la cabeza. Ella no espera a que conteste, así que no lo hace. Ella echa un vistazo a Paylor, y a Katniss, que tiene los ojos perdidos en algún lugar distante.

"Tengo que admitir que estoy orgullosa de ti, Maera", Calypso continúa hablando, sin apartar la mirada de Katniss. "En realidad, no pensé que fueras capaz de persuadir a Gale para traerla".

Reeva sonríe con eso. "Gale tiene complejo de héroe. No fue difícil ".

"Ya que estáis tan habladoras, decidme dónde está Atlas".

Ambas vuelven la vista hacia Paylor. Reeva chasquea la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?. He estado bajo vigilancia las últimas horas.

Calypso se ríe. "Va a estar aquí muy pronto, no te preocupes, presidente". Levanta los ojos a Gale. "¿Aún tienes las muñecas débiles desde nuestro último encuentro?".

"¿Qué le has hecho a Katniss?", brama Gale.

Ella levanta una ceja metálica. "¿Yo?". Baja la voz. "Tal vez deberías preguntar a la casa. Aquí suceden cosas extraordinarias". Le examina de arriba abajo. "Oh, Reeva, ¿podemos compartirle?".

"Puedes tenerle entero", responde Reeva.

"¿Qué es lo que hacéis aquí?", pregunta Gale entre dientes. "¿Experimentos?. ¿Convertiros en muñecas robot?".

Ella ensancha su sonrisa, haciendo crujir los huesos de las muñecas de Gale bajo la presión de sus manos. "Es bastante obvio. Atlas es un genio. Sabe cómo funcionan las cosas. Él me ha concedido este poder porque sabía que me haría mejor. Yo tuve fe. Y él tenía razón". Sus ojos brillan artificialmente. "Soy su mejor creación".

"¿Así que si te rocío con agua, no vas a freírte?".

Ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe. "Se llama _síntesis,_ Gale. Soy un híbrido, por lo que aún hay una parte humana en mí. Con solo unos fusibles, Atlas me ha dado un poder que debería ser irreal, pero es muy real". Ella hace una pausa. "Puedo complacerte", le dice con voz suave. "Puedo hacer todo lo que me pidas".

Gale la mira furioso. "Entonces deja que me vaya".

"Todo menos eso", le susurra. "Tengo que obedecer a Atlas, en estos momentos. ¿Tal vez más tarde?".

Gale fuerza una sonrisa. "Tal vez".

Un grito agudo de Katniss hace que todas las cabezas se giren. Las manos de Calypso se aflojan una fracción, y Paylor mueve su arma al individuo que entra en la sala. Gale parpadea unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que la imagen no es producto de su imaginación, porque él está muerto, muerto y enterrado seis metros bajo tierra. No es real.

Katniss se desplaza hacia atrás con cada paso que hombre da hacia ella. Tiene los ojos pequeños y brillantes, la figura envuelta en blanco; la piel blanca, el pelo blanco, la rosa blanca en la solapa, como si acabara de bajar de las nubes.

En estado de shock, Paylor baja la pistola. "¿Snow?. ¿Snow es vuestro Atlas?".

Reeva comienza a sonreír con la pregunta, Calypso la susurra. "Él está animado, por fin".

Gale lucha contra las manos de Calypso, retorciéndose, sacudiéndose, dándole patadas en el estómago. Ella se dobla un poco hacia atrás, pero está relativamente poco afectada, moviéndose al tiempo que él sin prestarle una pizca de atención. Todos los ojos están puestos en Snow, Y Gale solo quiere que Paylor le dispare, porque no es real.

"Dispárale, Paylor", grita. "Pégale un tiro".

Paylor no escucha, y en un principio, cree que es debido a la conmoción. Pero ella empieza a moverse, a caminar hacia Snow. Snow sigue avanzando como un autómata, parece que no la viera. Ella le apunta con su arma. Snow se detiene con el contacto de la pistola contra su pecho, sin hacer nada por defenderse.

Paylor está empujando la palanca de seguridad del arma, cuando una risa hace eco en la habitación. Sobresalta a todo el mundo, aunque Gale continúa su lucha con Calypso.

El hombre que entra en la habitación es mucho menos intimidante que Snow; vestido con algo que se asemeja a una bata de laboratorio, con la edad suficiente para ser el padre de Gale, y nada anormal en su cara, al margen de las líneas de expresión derivadas de su enorme sonrisa.

No es más que un hombre. Un extraño, desconocido para todos. Gale no le ha visto en su vida.

"Por supuesto que él no es Atlas", se ríe. "Soy yo".

Paylor aparta a Snow de su camino, apuntando a Atlas con su pistola. "¿Quién diablos eres?, pregunta.

Calypso comprime las muñecas de Gale."No le hables de esa forma", dice mirando a Paylor.

"Está bien, cariño", dice Atlas. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su bata y se dirige a Paylor, encogiéndose de hombros. "Sólo alguien con una gran imaginación".

"¿Imaginación?", pregunta Gale, tratando de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas. "Has revivido un monstruo".

Reeva comienza a reír, suave al principio, luego exponencialmente. Vuelve la cara hacia Gale, sus ojos son agudos e intensos, su mirada es desdeñosa. Da unos pasos hacia él.

"¿Quieres saber la razón por la que he estado con ellos tanto tiempo, Gale?. Lo único que no podía decirte, lo que hará que me odies para siempre", le dice, acercándose aún más. Mira fijamente a Calypso.

"Suéltale".

Calypso expulsa una risita. "No pienso hacerlo".

"Suéltale, maldita sea", grita, sus ojos se dilatan. Calypso la mira, luego mira a Atlas, que asiente con la cabeza. Calypso duda antes de dejar caer sus manos, posando los ojos en Gale durante un largo rato.

"No intentes nada estúpido, o te rompo todos los dedos".

Gale responde con una mirada asesina, escucha crujir sus muñecas cuando las suelta. No va a darle la satisfacción de una queja, puede ignorar el dolor. Reeva aparta a Calypso de un empujón, sin dejar de mirar a Gale.

"Snow es mi padre", confiesa, y Gale nunca la había visto luchar de esa manera con las palabras. Clava los ojos en ella.

"¿Qué?"

"No actúes tan sorprendido, muchacho", dice Atlas, mirando la pistola de Paylor que sigue apuntándole, su dedo tiembla nervioso contra el gatillo. "¿Nunca sospechaste nada?".

Gale intenta atar cabos en su cabeza, trata de encontrar algún pedazo de Reeva que se asemeje al hombre que arruinó su vida durante tanto tiempo. Pero aparte de su personalidad, su facilidad para la manipulación, y su fuego vengativo, físicamente no se parecen. Tampoco otros aspectos de ella – como su enloquecida necesidad de afecto, sus celos o su furia. Su fácil irritabilidad. Piensa que, tal vez, ella es más hija de su madre que de su padre. O tal vez, nunca conoció a Reeva – nunca realmente.

De pronto, se siente enfermo, consciente de haber estado retozando con la mitad de los genes de Snow durante tanto tiempo.

"No", se ahoga. "No lo hice".

"Ah, bien", dice Atlas, aplaudiendo. "Eres mejor actriz de lo que pensaba, Reeva. Estoy orgulloso de ti".

"Cállate, viejo", Reeva le corta, sin dejar de mirar a Gale. "No me importa lo que pienses".

Atlas da a Paylor una mirada, una sonrisa y un asentimiento con la cabeza, levantando las manos. Hace un gesto a Reeva antes de caminar hacia ella.

"Sí que te importa, porque no tienes a nadie más".

Reeva cambia la cara, una cortina de oscuridad cae sobre sus ojos. Mira melancólica a Gale, antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Ya no me importa", dice en voz baja. "Mi padre camina de nuevo".

"Pero él nunca se preocupó por ti", replica Atlas. "No lo suficiente para dejar que estuvieras a su lado".

Reeva aprieta la mandíbula. "No importa. Tendrá el resto de su vida para llegar a conocerme, lo quiera o no".

Atlas se ríe entre dientes. "No tendrá tiempo si tiene que gobernar el país".

"Sacará tiempo esta vez", dice ella. "Haré que le sangre la boca de nuevo, hare que se arrepienta de no haberme dedicado un solo día. De no haberme dado nada. De haberme alejado".

Atlas la mira. "Ahora nosotros somos tu familia, Reeva".

"Es cierto", dice Calypso. "Somos hermanas".

Reeva la ignora, y continúa mirando con desprecio a Atlas. Su espalda está agarrotada, rígida, su pelo de la nuca erizado, como si fuera un gato. "Sabes por qué estoy aquí", dice. "Y no es por la compañía".

"Por supuesto", dice Atlas. "Pero, ¿no has sentido ningún compañerismo entre nosotros?. Te ayudé a convertirte en lo que eres. He devuelto la vida a tu padre. Todos nosotros te queremos, cuando nadie te ha querido en toda tu vida – ".

"Tú no me quieres", grita Reeva, casi escupiéndole en la cara. "No nos quieres a ninguna de nosotras. Nos estás usando, igual que yo intentaba usarte a ti para conseguir lo que quería. La perfección. Mostrar al mundo que siempre voy a ser mejor que ellos. Mostrar a mi padre el patético pedazo de mierda que fue todos esos años".

"Ah, Maera…".

"Mi maldito nombre es Reeva", ruge. "No soy Maera nunca más".

"Considera tus palabras antes de hablar, querida", le dice con calma. "Lo que te he dado, puedo quitártelo con la misma facilidad".

Reeva sigue caminando hacia atrás, y Gale ya no puede verla la cara, aunque se la imagina perdiendo el color. Sus ojos buscan los de Paylor, pero Paylor está mirando a Calypso, que les vigila a todos, sin bajar la guardia. Ella podría romperles el cuello a todos en cuestión de segundos, si quería. Y si ellos le necesitan – como Reeva había dicho – si eso era cierto, sabe que tiene que hacer algo. Actuar de alguna forma. Paylor no puede dar un paso sin poner en riesgo su vida más de lo que ya está.

Gale mira a Katniss, que aún está paralizada por el falso cuerpo de Snow. Escucha de nuevo la conversación entre Reeva y Atlas, que siguen hablando sobre la familia, y lo que significa. Se pregunta por una fracción de segundo sobre el pasado de Reeva – quién era su madre, con quién creció y qué hizo de ella una persona rota. Pero empieza a moverse hacia Katniss, porque Reeva y sus misterios no son tan importantes.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?". Calypso aparece frente a él.

"Lejos de ti". Gale la esquiva antes de que ella le agarre del brazo.

Atlas detiene su conversación para decir: "Mi querida Calypso, déjale ir. Está preocupado por su chica".

Calypso mira a Gale antes de apartarse, sus ojos contienen una amenaza. Le observa mientras termina su camino hacia Katniss. Toca su brazo cuando llega hasta ella.

"Hey, puedes superar esto. Tienes que despertar".

Ella está temblando. "Katniss".

"No puedo", dice con un hilo de voz. Gale levanta la vista a Snow, a pocos metros. Tiene que admitir que es desconcertante, ver los ojos de un fantasma, un autómata, un muerto.

"Katniss", dice agarrando su hombro con más fuerza. "Él no es real, ¿de acuerdo?. No lo es".

"Por el contrario", escucha decir a Atlas, y sus zapatos golpeando el suelo. "Él es cien por cien real".

Paylor le apunta con su arma, pero Atlas solo chasquea la lengua.

"Yo no haría eso, presidente", ríe. "Si lo haces, todo tu Equipo estará muerto en cuestión de segundos. Una vez que Snow se someta a su fase final de transformación, gobernará. No podéis hacer nada para evitarlo".

"Eso es imposible", argumenta Paylor. "Nadie va a permitir que Snow tome las riendas de nuevo".

"Creo que estás equivocada", contesta sonriendo. "Las mentes son extremadamente maleables. Basta con mirar a tu Sinsajo".

Gale se traga su ira.

"Solo la hemos implantado algunas ilusiones, y no es ni la mitad de sí misma. No necesitaremos mucho para ponerla de nuestro lado".

"Nunca va a escucharte", dice Gale con voz ronca.

"Sí que lo hará", responde él con paciencia. "Es débil. Al contrario que tú, o tu presidente, su mente no está muy bien acondicionada. Además, tengo algo que creo que hará que dé la espalda a todo y a todos".

Atlas está tan completamente seguro de sí mismo. Las manos de Gale ansían su arma, el cuchillo que le roza la piel a través de los pantalones. Mira de soslayo a Snow, inmóvil. Vuelve a mirar a Atlas, a Calypso, a los ojos perdidos de Reeva. A Paylor, que está a punto de abrir la boca para hablar.

Aprovecha la oportunidad.

Discretamente, saca el cuchillo de su cinturón, mide la distancia, y lo lanza directamente a la frente de Snow. Caen algunas gotas de sangre de la herida, y antes de que Gale sea capaz de asegurarse de haber conseguido algo, escucha el grito de Reeva mientras siente su propio cuerpo golpear el suelo; escucha a Calypso susurrando veneno en su oído. Recordándole lo estúpido que es, lo ridículo, lo imprudente, lo idiota – .

Pero no entiende demasiado de lo que le dice, solo nota como su rodilla podría romperle la columna vertebral si intenta luchar, si trata de moverse.

Katniss parpadea, su mente se centra por un momento. Ve sangrar la cara de Snow, aunque él se mantiene de pié. Se gira rápidamente para ver a Calypso y a Gale detrás de ella, Calypso retuerce los brazos de Gale detrás de su espalda en un abrazo imposible de romper. Ve a Paylor, con Reeva tras el objetivo de su arma. Se la eriza la piel con la risa de Atlas.

"Por favor, Paylor. Si acabas con la vida de Reeva, yo pondré fin a la tuya. Pero primero… ah, si…", dice Atlas, ajustando algo en su oreja. "Dione, ¿ya has terminado con Jack y Jo?".

La mandíbula de Paylor se aprieta sutilmente. Gale escupe palabras feas a Calypso.

"Tus pobres amigos", Calypso le calla. "Muertos por tu culpa".

"Y creo que con los próximos será aún más fácil. Están en el sótano, ¿Correcto?". Atlas mira fijamente a Calypso. "Deberías encargarte de ellos, cariño. Podrían tratar de desconectarte".

Calypso se pone de pié, obligando a Gale a hacer lo mismo. Ha ce un puchero a Atlas. "Pero yo quiero estar aquí cuando tú –".

"Shh", Atlas la interrumpe. "Estarás si te das prisa. Dione llegará en poco tiempo".

Calypso empuja a Gale una última vez contra el suelo, después se marcha.

Antes de que Gale pueda hacer nada, Paylor ya tiene a Anton y Bolts en el walkie.

"Apagad el generador".

"Ya lo hicimos. Ahora mismo está en la cuenta atrás para su desconexión completa, y hemos encontrado algo muy raro aquí abajo – ". Responde Anton.

"Calypso va a por vosotros", Paylor es capaz de interrumpirle justo antes de que las interferencias se hagan cargo de la radio.

"Ordena a Calypso que se aleje de ellos, y te daré lo que necesites de mí", dice Gale.

Atlas parece divertido. "Te lo voy a quitar de todos modos. No hay lugar para el debate".

Antes de que Gale pueda hacerlo, Paylor dispara a Atlas en el pecho. La inercia le obliga a dar un paso hacia atrás; pero el lugar ensangrentado sana en segundos. Él la sonríe.

"Me estaba preguntando cuando decidirías actual en serio".

"Imaginé que habrías usado contigo mismo toda esa mierda de la regeneración", escupe Paylor. "¿Por qué desperdiciar mis balas?".

"Sí", él está de acuerdo, empujando a Reeva a su lado. Saca algo de su bolsillo, y las esposas de Reeva caen al suelo. "Tenía que asegurarme de que no harías nada drástico si te liberaba".

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?", dice ella en voz baja, con los ojos puestos en su padre y los restos de sangre que estropean su traje blanco. "Tengo que recuperar a Snow, y te necesito para eso".

"Buena chica", dice él, acariciando su cabello.

Gale siente a Katniss llegar a su lado, una mano tocando su brazo.

"Gale…", ella susurra. "Algo está mal en mí"

"Vas a estar bien", responde, rozando su cara con el dorso de la mano. "Lucha contra ello".

"Pero no puedo –".

"Oh, Katniss Everdeen". La voz de Atlas resuena en la habitación. "Tú eres la pieza que necesito. La que siempre he necesitado". Hace un gesto para que se acerque. "Ven aquí, querida. Tengo algo que me gustaría darte".

Katniss cierra los ojos, tratando de bloquear los impulsos de su cerebro. Siente que sus músculos tiran de sus piernas involuntariamente, como si estuvieran siendo controlados, como si ella fuera un juguete, una marioneta.

"No", consigue decir. "No. Yo no soy tu pieza".

Gale la agarra del codo, atrayéndola hacia él. "No puedes tenerla".

Atlas sonríe. "Sí, puedo. Katniss", dice de nuevo. "Ven aquí".

Katniss niega con la cabeza violentamente, pero sus piernas siguen caminando hacia delante. "¡Basta! ¡Ya basta!".

Gale pone la otra mano sobre ella. "No le escuches, Katniss. No le hagas caso".

"Pero – pero algo – ". Respira entrecortada, mirándose las piernas desobedientes. "Algo...".

"Deja que se vaya, Gale", dice Paylor. Él la mira incrédulo.

"¿Estás loca?, grita. "Van a matarla".

"No, no lo harán", responde Paylor. "Deja que se vaya".

Gale traga saliva, mirando a Katniss, mirando a Atlas, sabiendo que va a lamentar siempre su decisión, porque haga lo que haga, no podrá protegerla. No importa lo mucho que él quiera hacerlo, siempre va a fallar. Aunque pensó que esta vez podía ser diferente.

La deja ir.

Escuchan un grito al otro lado de la pared. El muro más cercano a la puerta estalla en mil pedazos de cemento y ladrillo; dos chicas volando entre ellos caen al suelo.

"Voy a arrancarte el corazón, zorra de mierda".

Johanna rueda a la parte superior de la otra chica, apretando su cuello con ambas manos. Dione consigue zafarse y ponerse de nuevo encima, golpeando su cara una y otra vez, haciendo que escupa sangre por la boca con cada movimiento de cabeza.

Gale actúa por impulso; corre y desencaja a Dione de encima de Johanna. Johanna escupe un último coagulo y observa como Gale sujeta a Dione con una rodilla sobre su pecho.

"Vete de aquí", Johanna gruñe. "Ella es mía".

"Te ves como la mierda", responde Gale. "Y necesito golpear a alguien".

"Oh, nunca llegue a verte", dice Dione, levantando sus ojos marrón oscuro hacia él. "Nunca llegue a divertirme contigo, como Maera y Calypso".

"Lo siento", dice Gale. "Tampoco tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo".

Agarra el otro cuchillo de su cinturón, dentado y largo, y lo hunde en su pecho antes de que ella pueda reaccionar.

Dione grita, golpeándole, arañándole la cara y el cuello con sus afiladas uñas. Gale siente que alguien le empuja, y Johanna aparece allí, con la mano en la empuñadura de su daga, atravesándola el corazón.

"Veamos si puedes regenerarte después de esto", farfulla mientras saca el cuchillo. "Y después de esto", repite, antes de rebanarla el cuello. Gale no intenta detenerla. Observa la escena durante unos segundos y dirige los ojos a Atlas, que parece un poco decepcionado. Sujeta con una mano el brazo de Katniss, ella parece furiosa, su cuerpo tiembla en señal de protesta.

"Dione siempre quiso ser una princesa", declara Atlas, sacudiendo la cabeza.

En ese momento Jack derriba la puerta, soltando improperios por la boca. "Cuando las sombras se convierten en jodidos cuervos que intentan comerte la cara, no te imaginas como se estropea la diversión". Se saca un pico perdido de un hombro, arrojándolo al suelo, frustrado.

Tiene plumas negras pegadas a la sangre de cada uno de los cortes de sus brazos, y la mitad de la cara magullada.

"Jack", grita Katniss, con los ojos en sus heridas. "¿Estás bien?".

A través de la preocupación de su cara y mirando de reojo la escena de Johanna, Dione y Gale, él es capaz de sonreírla. "Por supuesto que lo estoy, preciosa. ¿Crees que un ejército de cuervos es suficiente para acabar conmigo?".

Atlas da a Reeva una pistola que saca del bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio, susurrando algo en su oído. Luego lleva a Katniss más cerca de la pared frontal de la sala, cerca de las mesas de metal.

Jack da unos pasos hacia delante antes de que Reeva le interrumpa con el arma; Paylor pide a Jack que se detenga. Gale ayuda a Johanna a levantarse, su cara y sus manos están cubiertas de manchas de sangre negruzca, sus ojos siguen a Atlas y a Katniss, mientras Johanna intercambia una mirada con Jack.

Los labios de Atlas encuentran el oído de Katniss. "Ahora", le dice. "Quiero darte un regalo". Coloca las manos sobre sus hombros, de pié, detrás de ella. Dice en voz alta: "Prim, cariño, ¿no vas a salir?".

Katniss parpadea ante sus palabras, pero no reacciona hasta que la ve caminar a través de las cortinas, desde el mismo sitio que salió Snow. Sus ojos son de un hermoso azul brillante, su pelo dorado como el maíz. Tiene algunas pecas en la cara, de esas que la salían con el sol del verano. Lleva puestas la misma falda y la misma camisa que en la última cosecha.

Katniss jadea, siente que la falta el aire, y cae al suelo sobre sus rodillas. No puede ser real – pero ella quiere que lo sea. Desea tanto que lo sea.

"¿Prim?", pregunta, su voz suena tímida y más asustada de lo que recuerda haberse oído nunca. "Prim".

"Katniss", responde ella.

Y la mente de Katniss se nubla aún más, se llena de ruidos e interferencias. Intenta ponerse de pié, pero sus piernas están demasiado débiles. Lo único que puede hacer es mirar a Prim.

Pero Prim no corre hacia ella. Se queda donde está, sonriendo, feliz.

"Ahora, Katniss", dice Atlas, su voz es baja y suave. "Prim y tú podréis estar juntas, sin problemas ni nada que os moleste nunca más".

Katniss comienza a sentir el calor en sus ojos.

"Pero si, y solo si, eres capaz de darme lo que necesito".

Ante esto, Reeva se gira, apunta con su arma a Gale, y dispara. El tiro resuena a través de la habitación. Paylor reacciona instintivamente, disparándola tres balas a la cabeza que no sirven de nada. Reeva hunde los dedos en las heridas, extrae las balas y regenera la piel de inmediato. Sacude la cabeza y sonríe a Paylor.

Johanna corre hacia ella en un ataque de rabia, solo para ser disparada a quemarropa en el hombro. Su cuerpo se arquea, tropezando en el suelo. Jack mantiene la compostura, pero ve sus músculos tensarse bajo la piel, tratando de mantener el control de sí mismo.

"Es solo una pequeña bala", dice Reeva, caminando hacia el cuerpo de Gale en el suelo. "Nada que no se pueda arreglar usando el regenerador". Baja la mirada hacia él y echa un vistazo a la herida de su estómago, a la acumulación de sangre en el suelo. Gale trata de mirarla a los ojos.

"Aunque no va a necesitarlo, de todos modos", ella continúa hablando, tirando de él para incorporarle. Gale gruñe, e intenta inútilmente soltarse de su agarre. Reeva le obliga a caminar hacia Atlas. "Vas a morir, da igual lo que intentes hacer".

"¿De qué – de qué mierda estás hablando?", Gale escupe entre saliva y sangre.

Atlas le sonríe, y Gale sólo puede ver a Katniss sobre sus rodillas, mirando incrédula a la pequeña Prim. Estaba demasiado lejos para poder creerlo un segundo antes, pero ella está allí, de pié, sonriendo y con ojos sólo para Katniss. Su piel está limpia, sus brazos, sus piernas y su cabeza, unidos. No quedan marcas de quemaduras, nada que indique que ella en realidad está muerta, excepto su edad. Sigue teniendo trece años, preservada de las garras del tiempo.

Respira tan fuerte que casi nota la bala moverse en su interior. "¿Cómo es posible…?".

"Igual que Snow es posible", susurra Reeva en su oído. "Tecnología. Ciencia. El fin de la muerte tal y como la conocemos".

Gale cree que ha perdido mucha sangre. Su marco de visión comienza a tener los bordes negros cuando trata de enfocar a Prim.

"Yo… yo no…".

"Shhh", le calla con cariño. "No quiero que te lastimes más de lo que estás".

Gale parpadea, intentando frenar la insensatez que se arrastra por su garganta.

"Katniss", dice Atlas. "Te ofrezco una vida a cambio de otra. La suya", hace un gesto hacia Gale. "Mató a Prim, pero fuimos capaces de traerla de vuelta para ti. Aunque no sin un precio". Mueve la cabeza hacia Snow. "Su corazón no fue capaz de regenerarse. No como el cerebro o el hígado. Hay algo diferente en el corazón, algo más complejo que en la mente. ¿No es extraño?, ¿cómo puede ser un órgano más complejo de lo que es la mente humana?". Coloca sus manos tras su espalda, mirando hacia el suelo en su reflexión. "Es lo único que no hemos conseguido regenerar. Así que necesito uno". Mira a Gale. "Uno fuerte. Uno que siga latiendo aunque su propietario haya muerto".

Gale le mira mientras Reeva le mantiene erguido. Intenta reír.

"¿Quieres el mío?".

"Quiero uno que consiga reiniciar a Snow de forma correcta. Este procedimiento no puede tomarse a la ligera". Atlas sonríe. "Pero tengo que reconocer que me encanta la ironía de todo este asunto". Se vuelve hacia Katniss. "Su vida por la de tu hermana".

Atlas llega con una mano a su espalda y saca una flecha del carcaj. Ella todavía sujeta su arco como si fuera su tabla de salvación, agarrándolo con fuerza en torno a su mano izquierda, sus dedos tensos y blancos lo rodean. Atlas pone la flecha en su mano derecha.

"Reeva", dice el científico. "Vigílalos", gesticula hacia Paylor, Johanna y Jack, como si supiera que están a punto de hacer algo drástico. Reeva golpea a Gale por última vez en las rodillas. Luego se aleja

Katniss examina fijamente la flecha en su mano, después vuelve a mirar a Prim. Atlas la ayuda a ponerse de pié, alejándola de Prim para que tome suficiente distancia frente a Gale. Katniss le mira, inexpresiva. Gale le devuelve la mirada, y casi cree que podría detenerla si no sangrara tanto. O tal vez, si se desangraba suficientemente rápido, ella no tendría que elegir.

"Katniss", dice. Prueba el sabor de su sangre en los labios, siente su corazón latir más, y más, y más rápido.

Atlas vuelve a inclinarse hacia el oído de Katniss. "Quiero que lo mates".

Gale hace todo lo posible por mantener la mirada de Katniss en contacto con la suya, su gris ha desaparecido, sus pupilas se han dilatado más allá de la coherencia. Son negras, y ciegas, pero Gale piensa que ella puede volver. Ella es lo bastante fuerte, ahora.

"Ella no va a ser la misma", se las arregla para decir. "Prim. No importa lo que te prometa, no hay manera de que Prim vuelva a ser Prim".

Atlas se ríe. "Sí, Katniss", le dice. "Es ella".

"No, Katniss", rebate Gale, preguntándose si las palabras que dice son ciertas, y con la esperanza de que lo sean. "Confía en mí. Ella nunca será la Prim que recuerdas".

"Dispárale", ordena Atlas. "Antes de que tenga que hacerlo yo mismo".

"Katniss", dice Gale sin aliento. "No hay nada malo en ti. Nunca más habrá nada malo en ti". Pero ve como ella comienza a colocar la flecha, y cierra los ojos, porque no puede ver como su mejor amiga fracasa. No así. No cuando él no puede ayudarla en esa batalla.

No cuando solo ella puede evitarlo.

Escucha la flecha tensarse contra la cuerda del arco. Su corazón presiona sus costillas rotas con la fuerza de su latido.

Katniss dispara.

Y Gale espera que ella pueda recordar que la quiere.

* * *

**t/n**: estoy intentando cumplir mi palabra de capítulo semanal, a pesar de que ya no sé de dónde sacar el tiempo. Este capítulo ha sido intenso, ¿no?. Por favor, decidme que os ha parecido el giro de los acontecimientos. Estoy deseando saber lo que pensáis.

Un abrazo.


	22. Regresar

**Capítulo veintidós – regresar.**

_'lost her behind the station  
lost her behind the moon  
what a mess a little time makes to us when time and place collide.  
I loved her too long. Don't take her too.' - satellite, the kills._

* * *

La flecha pasa silbando a apenas un centímetro del oído de Gale. Aterriza detrás de él con un chasquido rápido, al que sigue un grito ahogado un segundo después. Gale abre los ojos, aunque su visión está teñida por una bruma gris. Puede ver a Katniss delante de él, con el arco aún en posición de disparo, el cuerpo temblando visiblemente. Y no está seguro de lo que siente, en ese preciso momento, porque todo sucede muy rápido.

La boca de Atlas se convierte en una mueca de ira. Gale le ve acercarse a ella con los brazos estirados para tratar de alcanzarla. Se abalanza sobre él instintivamente, golpeando sus rodillas y haciendo que Atlas tropiece y caiga al suelo.

"Katniss, ahora", dice con el poco aire que le queda en los pulmones. Siente que se asfixia, pero cuando ve la flecha aterrizar en el pecho de Atlas, justo en el punto en el que su corazón debería estar, sonríe aturdido al intento del científico de eliminarle, y a como no lo ha conseguido. Gale quiere levantarse y acercarse a ella, pero se queda paralizado sobre el charco que contiene la sangre mezclada de ambos.

La vida se apaga paulatinamente de los ojos de Atlas a un ritmo asombroso, más rápido de lo que se consideraría normal. Por si acaso, Gale retuerce la flecha de su pecho con toda la energía que le queda en la mano. Casi tropieza cuando mira hacia arriba, y ve a Katniss mirar a Prim, con el pecho todavía agitado. La cara de Prim está repentinamente afligida. El brazo de Katniss tiembla al apuntar el arco en línea recta hacia el lugar en el que debe estar el corazón de su hermana.

Gale no está seguro de si lo hará. Y Gale no puede apartar los ojos de Prim, porque cinco años viéndola en sueños han conseguido que ella parezca muy viva allí de pié, con una expresión entre el llanto, la confusión y la súplica desesperada.

"Katniss", dice la niña. Su voz aún es la misma. Su tono y toda su delicadeza y dulzura. Katniss acumula sollozos. "Dios, Prim. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto".

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", pregunta Prim, al borde de la histeria. "Yo te quiero".

Katniss siente que su mandíbula pesa mil libras más. Sacude la cabeza y trata de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Excepto que estas corren por sus ojos y caen por sus mejillas en forma de lágrimas, mezcladas con mocos y saliva.

"Lo sé", respira desconsolada. "Yo también te quiero".

Pero Prim no camina hacia ella, o lanza sus brazos alrededor de ella, como suponía que iba a hacer. Y Katniss está demasiado débil y temblorosa para poder caminar ella misma. No quiere creer que Prim sea real, a pesar de que lo desea, porque está a solo unos pasos, y después de todo ese tiempo, puede llevarla a casa, y olvidar. Olvidarlo todo.

Prim llora y grita al ver la flecha en su mano. Pero sigue sin correr hacia ella. Y hasta donde Katniss puede decir, sus ojos no son como los de Snow. Poseen consciencia, y poseen emoción, y todo en ella le dice que da igual cómo ha sido posible, porque, ¿a quién le importa?. Atlas está sangrando en el suelo, lo sabe, porque la sangre ha manchado sus botas, y su mente está libre de todas las interferencias – y él nunca la importó. Pero Prim lo hace. Y Gale lo hace. Y Snow importa, también, porque esto nunca se acabará si nadie lo termina.

Antes de que pueda hacer nada, hay una mano agarrando la parte posterior de su cuello, obstruyendo su pulso y sus nervios. Empieza a ahogarse. Suelta el arco de su mano y se concentra en mantener el equilibro y evitar caer. Se sacude todo lo que puede, da patadas, codazos, trata de rehuir la neblina negra que se amontona de nuevo en sus ojos.

Y cuando el cansancio la consume, mira a Prim. ¿Y si ella muere allí y nunca vuelve a ver a su hermana?. Sin embargo, las lágrimas de Prim han desaparecido y ella no ha hecho nada, absolutamente nada, por cerrar la distancia entre ellas. Katniss no sabe o no le importa dónde están los demás o qué están haciendo, porque hay algo siniestro que rodea a Prim, justo delante de ella, y ella no puede – .

Se da cuenta de que Prim es un fantasma. Es un monstruo de piel sintética y cabellos dorados. Y alguien como Atlas, o las otras chicas, no podrían haber traído de vuelta un espíritu tan puro. A pesar de que la idea de que él lo intentó la golpea repetidamente el cerebro. Atlas trató de crear algo cercano a la perfección. Algo que sólo un dios podía crear.

La mano alrededor de su cuello se ha ido. Lo que fuera que la asfixiaba se escabulle, pero ella no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por el quién, o el qué o el porqué al respecto. Se apresura a empujar de nuevo la flecha contra la cuerda del arco, centra el objetivo, susurra una oración en silencio, y dispara.

Ve como los ojos de su hermana imitan a los de Snow, observa como la sangre fluye en silencio, casi puede ver su parada cardiaca. Luego su pelo es de color gris, sus pecas se convierten en cenizas, su piel en alambres plateados y Prim cae al suelo como una muñeca rota.

Katniss juega con la idea de que tal vez no habría importado tanto; vivir con su piel y su pelo falsos, con su falso amor. Piensa que podría haber estado bien.

Unos brazos se envuelven a su alrededor, y ella se pone rígida y trata de apartarse, pero mira hacia arriba y ve la cara de Bolts, con una mancha roja en la mejilla, y una expresión en la frontera entre firme y seria.

"La ambulancia está fuera", le dice, pero ella sólo puede mirar su cara. "Tenemos que llevar a algunos de los nuestros al hospital. Un grupo de forenses va a examinar y recoger muestras de la escena del crimen". La empuja el pelo hacia atrás, y ella siente el sudor moverse por su frente. La mirada de Bolts se vuelve suave. "Vas a estar bien".

Parece que muchos de ellos le han dicho lo mismo en los últimos minutos. Son confiados, pero ella no está tan segura.

Luego cierra los ojos y cae en los fuertes brazos de Bolts.

* * *

Despierta en una cama de hospital, aunque no sabe por qué. No puede recordar estar herida o haberse hecho daño, sólo algo echando a perder su mente. Su cerebro tiene un dolor de cabeza asquerosamente profundo, y puede sentir como palpita fuerte y rápido entre sus ojos. Siente al fantasma de los dedos agarrando su cuello, sin embargo, la sensación se desvanece cuando se toca la piel repleta de moratones que duelen al presionarlos bajo sus dedos

Mira hacia el techo y se siente mejor. Pero tiene agua en los ojos y todo lo que quiere hacer es llorar. Así que lo hace.

No se mueve de la cama hasta que llega su madre, con su arrugado traje de enfermera y el pelo hecho un desastre. Elaine corre hacia la cama cuando ve que Katniss está despierta. Katniss la mira, y casi se pone a llorar de nuevo, porque su pelo es del color amarillo del trigo, y tiene los ojos azul zafiro, tan diferentes a los de Prim. Ella desea que no lo fueran.

Su madre debe haber oído hablar de su terrorífica experiencia, o tal vez Paylor se acercó, y se lo dijo – eso no importa. Sus brazos se extienden hacia fuera y la acunan, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas de su cara con suavidad. Elaine se sienta sobre la cama de hospital, la abraza con fuerza y permanece allí junto a ella.

Katniss escucha el corazón de su madre. Nunca se había preguntado mucho sobre la vida, y la forma en la que deja de existir, pero ahora lo hace. Escucha sus latidos durante mucho, mucho rato. No quiere que paren, tienen que mantener el bombeo, y ella tiene que seguir viviendo.

Nunca ha querido más a su madre.

Elaine, finalmente, empieza a hablar. Le dice dónde está la habitación de Gale, y la de Johanna. Están bien, como siempre lo están, un poco más magullados y un poco más llenos de cicatrices. "Nunca han tenido miedo a morir", dice su madre. "Creo que por eso Paylor siempre está con ellos. Ella no es muy buena confiando".

Paylor, Bolts y Anton, se quedaron en la mansión de Snow junto al equipo de asistentes de Paylor, echando un vistazo a todos los artilugios, los documentos e información de los ordenadores que Atlas había ocultado en su oficina personal. Katniss, piensa vagamente en eso, y cree que debe tratarse del área que nadie vio, del que habían salido Prim y Snow.

"Yo he estado aquí, así que no se mucho acerca de lo que han encontrado. Siempre son muy reservados cuando sucede algo así. Los periodistas suelen ser disuadidos, a veces por la fuerza, antes de que puedan conseguir cualquier información coherente".

Suena igual que Paylor. Hay algo en ella que mantiene los problemas para sí misma.

Anton había acudido a comprobar si estaban bien mientras ella estaba dormida. Se quedó con Johanna durante un rato y luego volvió a la mansión.

"¿Gale está muy grave?", pregunta Katniss después de un rato, con la mirada perdida en la pared.

"No tanto como la última vez", dice su madre, calmándola con caricias en el pelo. "Los uniformes que llevan les protegen en cierta medida de los disparos. Es difícil perforarlos. La bala no alcanzó ningún órgano, pero su tejido muscular tendrá que sanar. Nada que un poco de mi medicamento no pueda arreglar", ella sonríe.

Katniss suspira.

"Puedo llevarte con él", sugiere Elaine.

"No", dice Katniss apresuradamente. "No, ahora no".

Su madre no le pregunta por qué, y pronto anuncia que tiene que marcharse. Katniss le pregunta por su teléfono, que debe estar en el bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba puesto. Elaine le indica donde tiene la ropa, y le dice que volverá para verla en un rato. Katniss se sienta en la cama, vuelve a vestirse, y busca el contacto de Peeta en el teléfono. Su pulgar duda por un segundo antes de tocar sobre su nombre, y que el teléfono comience a sonar.

Esta nerviosa, igual que la primera vez que le llamó. Sólo han pasado unos días. Siente que ha sido toda una vida.

"¿Katniss?", es lo primero que dice él, una vez que descuelga.

Su voz arranca un suspiro tembloroso de ella.

"Hola, Peeta".

"¿Te pasa algo malo?", dice él, como si lo intuyera. Como si ya lo supiera todo. "¿Está todo bien?".

Su estomago se tensa porque no está todo bien, y ella ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar, o si todavía quiere hablar de ello.

"No", comienza impulsivamente. "Nada está bien".

Después deja fluir las palabras, y le habla del grupo de resistencia, de Reeva, de Atlas, de Snow, y de Prim, y ella no está segura de que lo que dice tenga sentido, porque sus oídos están obstruidos, y en realidad no está pensando. Pero las palabras de Peeta son calmantes, y cálidas, y si él está en estado de shock, no permite que se note en su tono. Katniss se alegra por eso, porque lo único que quiere de él es que la escuche. Y él es tan bueno haciéndolo.

Peeta la hace callar después de un tiempo, y ella ni siquiera había notado sus propias lágrimas hasta que le escucha hablar. Casi puede sentir sus brazos rodeándola en un abrazo, pero inmediatamente siente aversión hacia sí misma, porque ella no le merece, ni sus palabras, ni que la escuche; porque de repente siente la necesidad de hablar o estar cerca de alguien más. Por mucho que Peeta intente comprenderla y sentir lo que ella siente, nunca lo hará. Nunca conoció a Prim – no a la verdadera Prim. Nunca tuvo ese tipo de relación con sus hermanos, o el amor incondicional de una familia, y eso hace que se sienta aún peor, pero ella… ella no sabe lo que siente. Siente un montón de cosas. Demasiadas.

Y odia como, después de decirle adiós, sale corriendo de su cuarto, a ciegas, en busca de un número de habitación concreto. Y una vez que lo encuentra, atraviesa la puerta y se detiene allí, con la respiración pesada, y la mirada fija en la cama.

Él está recostado, no completamente tumbado, con la cabeza apoyada en el cabecero, y la almohada colocada de forma que pueda mirar el techo. Con su intrusión, Gale se sobresalta, y mira hacia la puerta.

"Hey, Catnip", la saluda. Y por mucho que ella llore, parece no tener límite. Tose un sollozo, volando a su cama y sentándose a su lado en el colchón, igual que su madre hizo antes. Apoya la cabeza en su pecho, envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Su oído encuentra la solidez de sus latidos, tan testarudos como los de un caballo, los mismos que ella estuvo muy cerca de silenciar para siempre; entonces dice: "Hola Gale".

Y no dicen nada más.

* * *

"Siento haberte besado", es lo primero que dice Gale después de que haya pasado un largo rato. Katniss no había mirado el reloj antes, y no se preocupa por mirar uno ahora.

"Delante de todo el mundo", añade, cuando ella no contesta. "Tuve un mal presentimiento".

"Está bien", dice ella, porque lo está. Ella lo entendía, y ahora que todo ha terminado, esa acción se desvanece en un segundo plano comparada con todo lo demás.

Se encuentra a sí misma empujando a Peeta fuera de su mente, porque él no está allí, y aunque ella le quiere, sus emociones se han disparado. No puede analizar nada en profundidad en ese momento. No quiere pensar en lo que siente por cualquiera de ellos dos, porque todo lo que tiene allí es el valioso consuelo de un amigo.

"No realmente", replica él, poniendo una cálida mano sobre su espalda. "No puedes dejarme que haga eso".

"¿Por qué no?", dice con voz apagada. "¿No es eso lo que dijiste?. ¿Por qué no?".

"A veces me haces decir cosas estúpidas".

"Yo no te hago hacer nada".

Y ella piensa que solo hablan del beso porque no quieren hablar sobre todo lo demás que había sucedido. Éste tema, de alguna manera, parece más seguro. Tal vez porque el otro se ocuparía de la muerte y los finales, mientras que esta es solo una conversación inútil y que no conduce a ninguna parte.

"Sin embargo, lo haces".

"Sin embargo, no lo hago".

Él gruñe algo, y suena como una risa. "Bueno… lo haces".

"No lo haría si te hubiera matado"

"Pero no lo hiciste". Gale dice esto en voz baja, y ella empuja la cabeza con más fuerza contra su pecho.

"Pero casi lo hice".

"Todavía estoy aquí".

"¿Siempre es así?, pregunta Katniss. "Cuando pasan cosas como esta, ¿siempre estás a punto de morir?".

Gale permanece en silencio durante un rato, pensando. "No siempre", termina por decir. "Pero a veces. Es por eso que cuando vamos a lugares siniestros, ya nunca es tan escalofriante".

Ella piensa en todos esos años que ha pasado en Distrito 12, mientras él estaba en el Capitolio, caminando sobre el filo de la navaja. Podría haber muerto hace un año, y ella ni siquiera se habría enterado. Se pregunta cuánto la habría importado.

"¿Tenías miedo, hoy?".

Él sonríe. "Estaba aterrorizado".

"¿Por qué?".

"¿Hablas en serio?", pregunta él, moviéndose un poco. "Por ti".

"No te maté, ¿recuerdas?".

Gale suspira, volviendo los ojos. "Porque tú estabas allí".

"Entonces, ¿Por qué permitisteis que fuera?. Podríais haberme dejado atrás".

Gale mira hacia abajo, a la corinilla de su cabeza. "Habrían ido a buscarte, si te hubiéramos dejado sola – ".

"Paylor tiene a un montón de gente trabajando para ella. Podría haberme quedado con ellos".

"Pero Paylor no confía en ellos tanto como en el Equipo. Una de las chicas habría ido a por ti. Atlas te quería allí". Lo dice con absoluta convicción.

Katniss entrecierra los ojos. "¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?".

"Ellos sabían que tenían todas las de perder si tu no estabas allí", dice, moviendo distraídamente su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo de la espalda de Katniss. "Atlas creyó que ibas a acabar con todos nosotros".

Katniss traga saliva. "Él creyó…".

"Creyó que eras débil. Pero no lo fuiste", dice con una sonrisa.

"No lo fui". Exhala profundamente. "¿Cómo sabes todo esto?".

"No lo sé. Pero he estado pensando mucho en ello", contesta Gale.

Podría no creerle, pero sus palabras suenan más ciertas que cualquier pensamiento que haya tenido en las últimas veinticuatro horas."Me alegra no haberte matado", dice, después de unos minutos. "Creo que todo sería mucho peor".

Él se ríe al instante, aunque se queja después. "Sí, creo que tener que soportar a Snow podría ser un poco peor que tener que soportarme a mí".

Ella intenta sonreír, pero no puede. "Lo digo en serio. Habría sido malo".

"Sí. Panem se iría a la mierda".

Ella hace un ruido irritado. Él sonríe y dice: "Estoy bastante seguro de que me habrías matado hace una semana. Sin duda".

Ella le mira, disgustada por sus palabras, pero después de un segundo, también está bastante segura de que lo habría hecho. "Menos mal que esto no sucedió hace una semana".

"Peeta estaría muy decepcionado", dice Gale, asintiendo. Y a Katniss no le gusta la forma en que está actuando, indiferente y despreocupado.

Suspira, y mueve la mano para sentir su vendaje debajo de la bata de hospital. Todavía le siente irse un poco.

"¿Te duele?".

"Sólo cuando me río. No hagas chistes".

"Mi madre ha dicho que tendrás que ponerte medicamento para ayudarte a sanar de nuevo", dice ella, pasando su dedo a lo largo de la venda, y es desconcertante cuando llega a la parte baja de su cintura.

"Ella ya lo hizo. Fue casi peor que la otra vez".

Katniss se encoge. "Lo siento".

"Prefiero ser yo a que seas tú". Gale mira la mano por un momento antes de detenerla con la suya. "¿Podrías, tal vez, no hacer eso?".

"Perdona", dice ella, cuando él suelta su mano. "¿Te estaba haciendo daño?".

Gale no va a decirle que realmente no puede sentir la presión de sus dedos. Que era más bien la idea de sentir la presión de sus dedos lo que le inquietaba. Inspira abruptamente por la nariz.

"Un poco", miente.

Ella, obediente, se detiene, y deja la mano quieta sobre su abdomen superior. Gale no sabe que es peor.

Después de unos minutos mirando fijamente su mano, Katniss la mueve y levanta la vista hacia él. Gale la mira fijamente también. Sus grandes ojos lo abarcan todo.

"Ella no era real", le dice.

Gale sostiene su mirada – sabe de quién está hablando – antes de contestar. "No, no lo era".

Después vuelve a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, y escucha el sonido sordo y rápido. Mueve la mano cerca de su cara, y nota como los latidos de Gale se aceleran por un segundo, antes de calmarse.

Cierra los ojos, y sólo necesita un minuto para quedarse dormida.

* * *

Gale no puede obligarse a dejarla.

Sabe que tiene que volver a la mansión de Snow, quiere saber lo que han encontrado, pero no puede recordar la última vez que habían estado tan cerca. Y no puede forzarse a no quererlo. Ese momento de silencio, con su cálido cuerpo cubriéndole totalmente, y su mano posesiva sobre su pecho.

Entonces piensa, a la mierda el mundo, porque ella no está muerta, incluso si él estuvo cerca de no hacer nada por evitarlo. Incluso si él la condujo a todo ese caos, como un maldito idiota.

Su madre entra una hora o dos más tarde, Katniss sigue muerta para el mundo. Gale para inmediatamente de acariciar su espalda y deja caer su brazo sobre la cama.

Ella le sonríe, diciendo en voz baja: "Tenía la sensación de que ella iba a estar aquí".

Gale medio se encoge de hombros. "Entró corriendo hace un par de horas. Siento no haberte avisado".

"No importa". Sacude la cabeza, mirando a su hija con cariño. "¿Cómo te sientes?".

Está hablando de su estómago, pero no puede evitar querer decir: _condenadamente bien_. Deja que una sonrisa adorne su cara. "Bien".

"Ya es hora de volver a aplicar algo de medicamento. Pero… ella parece destrozada".

Gale suspira. Se desplaza un poco hacia delante. "Si pudiera moverla solo…".

Katniss resueltamente, le sigue en sus movimientos, hundiéndose más en su pecho.

"Catnip", Gale comienza, intentando soltar los dedos que ella había movido a su costado. "Tengo que ponerme la medicina".

"Mmm…", ella contesta. "No".

Elaine se ríe con esto. "Sólo será un momento, cariño".

Katniss abre un ojo al escuchar su voz. "Yo puedo hacerlo". Lo cierra de nuevo, se acomoda, y actúa como sí el tema estuviera cerrado.

Gale se sorprende cuando Elaine camina hacia delante y dice, "¿Vas a hacerlo en los próximos diez minutos?".

"Sí", responde ella, mirando a su madre y tendiendo la mano. Elaine coloca el pequeño recipiente en su mano.

"Bien", dice Elaine, dando un paso atrás. "Y Gale", comenta antes de irse. "Paylor me dio un mensaje para ti. Dijo que se reunirá contigo mañana si pasas aquí la noche. Puedo darte el alta más tarde, si quieres. Pero puedes dormir aquí. De cualquier manera, deberías estar bien".

"Muy bien. Gracias", él hace una pausa, Elaine".

Ella le da una sonrisa, un guiño, y luego se va.

Katniss juguetea con la medicina, ahora completamente despierta.

"En realidad no tienes por qué ponérmela si no quieres".

"Claro que voy a hacerlo. La necesitas".

Gale vuelve los ojos, suspirando. "Pensé que solo intentabas se amable".

"Estoy siendo amable. Ya no tendrás que retorcerte delante de mi madre".

"Ella ya me ha visto retorcerme".

"Lo que tú digas", ella murmura, abriendo el bote con la medicina. Baja la vista hacia él, frunciendo el ceño. "Um… ¿cómo puedo hacerlo…?".

Gale levanta una ceja. "Bueno, en primer lugar, creo que tienes que quitarme esta bata…".

Ella se sonroja rápidamente, pero le lanza una mirada y dice. "No podrías simplemente desatarla y doblarla hasta el vendaje, o algo?".

"El nudo está detrás de mi espalda, así que…".

Ella le da un puñetazo en el brazo. "Gale".

Él se ríe. "Tú eres la que quería ayudar".

Ella resopla y coloca la medicina sobre la mesa que hay a un lado. "Está bien, está bien. "¿Puedes incorporarte un poco más?".

Gale pone las manos a ambos lados del colchón, empujándose hacia arriba tanto como puede. "Esto es todo lo que vas a conseguir"

Ella se inclina hacia delante para darle un poco de apoyo. Le rodea con los brazos para deshacer el nudo. Gale vuelve la cabeza lejos de ella, y ella trata de no pensar que técnicamente está toda envuelta alrededor de él, y la bata es tan delgada como la primera vez que se acercó a ella con una, con las manos en sus caderas y presionando su boca contra sus labios.

Ella, honestamente, no está pensando en nada de eso.

Tan pronto como el nudo está deshecho, se apresura a despegarse de él, poniendo toda su atención en la medicina que había dejado en la mesa mientras Gale baja su atuendo hospitalario hasta su estómago, dejando a la vista el vendaje blanco y opaco. Él se inclina de nuevo hacia atrás sobre la cama, haciendo todo lo que puede por tirar suavemente de la cinta de la venda pegada sobre la piel.

Katniss se vuelve hacia él con la medicina dispuesta en los dedos y los ojos muy abiertos ante la repentina aparición de los moratones de sus costillas. Es como si alguien hubiera derramado vino tinto sobre su abdomen. La herida de bala es más grande de lo que esperaba.

"Tiene un aspecto horrible", dice ella.

"Parece peor de lo que es"

"Siempre dices lo mismo".

"Es la verdad".

Ella vuelve los ojos y le frota la medicina sobre la piel, evocando cuando la aplicó en sus costillas, aunque esta vez es mucho menos dramático. Él cierra los ojos, y podría parecer que se está echando una siesta.

Excepto que, en realidad, no es eso lo que hace. Todos los nervios de Gale están en llamas. Podría culpar al escozor de la medicina, como hizo la última vez, pero estaría mintiéndose descaradamente. No puede deja de imaginar los dedos de Katniss sin medicina, y su piel sin magulladuras, sus dedos acariciándole sólo porque ella quería hacerlo.

A la luz de los acontecimientos del día – si sigue siendo el mismo día, ¿lo es? – Gale no puede evitar querer más. Un peligroso, enfurecido deseo, atravesando vertiginosamente las yemas de los dedos de Katniss, para llegar a su pecho, su ingle y su cerebro. No ayuda la delgadez de la bata, que apenas supone algún tipo de protección para lo que él podría hacer fácilmente, herido o no.

Después de un rato, ella se desplaza hacia arriba, a las costillas aún rotas. A Gale se le pone la piel de gallina, y está casi avergonzado porque nunca se le pone la piel de gallina.

"¿Están mejor tus costillas?", le pregunta en voz baja.

"Mucho mejor", contesta con aspereza.

"¿Te duelen?".

"En realidad no", dice él. "Me puse un montón de anestésico esta mañana. Todavía no puedo sentirlas".

"Gale", ella le regaña. "Se supone que no debes hacer eso".

"Sólo ha sido una vez".

Sólo porque es hoy, Katniss lo deja pasar.

"Además", continúa Gale, ahora los dedos trazan perezosamente líneas sobre él. "Lo peor debería haber pasado ya. No voy a necesitarlo más".

"Es posible que lo necesites".

Él produce un sonido neutral, demasiado distraído por su mano para prestar atención a lo que ella estaba diciendo. Cuando Katniss no se detiene, y cuando sus pensamientos empiezan a llevarle a un punto de no retorno, extiende el brazo y agarra su mano, dándola una mirada disuasoria.

"¿Has terminado?"

Ante esto, ella se sonroja ligeramente. "Oh – sí. Perdona".

Cuando su mano se ha ido, Gale inmediatamente se arrepiente. Con la ausencia, sus pensamientos toman otro rumbo; Katniss de repente a horcajadas sobre él, con las rodillas apretando sus caderas, y la cara arrugada con obstinada determinación.

Excepto que él parpadea, y ella está sobre él, con las rodillas presionándole las caderas, la cara obstinada, y… ¿qué es lo que está pasando?.

"Er, Katniss…".

"No quería que te incorporases de nuevo para atar la bata. Es más fácil desde aquí – ", y ella actúa como si no pasara nada malo, lo cual es estúpido, porque Gale tiene la certeza de que está desesperadamente excitado.

Katniss le levanta la bata hasta el cuello, sus manos buscan los cordones para enlazarlos detrás de la espalda. Se inclina hacia delante y llega detrás de él, doblando los dedos en el espacio entre su espalda – que está arqueada ahora – y el colchón de la cama. Ella tiene la barbilla rozando su hombro, y todo el cuerpo en contacto con cada parte del torso de Gale – y él cree que ella quería hacer eso. No hay manera de que lo haga de forma inconsciente. ¿No puede sentir el efecto que tiene en él?. Ya le dijo que no podía hacerle ciertas cosas. ¿No estaba escuchando?. ¿No sabía leer entre líneas?.

_Todo esto es la receta para el desastre_.

Las manos de Gale, inconscientemente, encuentran sus caderas mientras ella sigue luchando con el nudo. Hay algo que le resulta familiar. Su cuello está justo al lado de su boca. Y cuando ella ha terminado, pone las manos sobre sus hombros, justo antes de empujarse hacia arriba lo suficiente para mirarle.

Sus labios le arden cuando ella baja los ojos hacia ellos. Siente el recuerdo borroso de lo cálida que es su boca, de la textura sedosa de su lengua – y es demasiado nítido para que sea únicamente cosa de su imaginación.

Toma todo lo que tiene para decir, "Katniss, deberías bajar".

Si ella escucha alguna amenaza en su voz, no lo demuestra. Y no se mueve.

El gris de sus ojos le recuerda el color de las nubes justo antes de una tormenta. Casi puede ver el relámpago. Su pelo le hace cosquillas en la cara.

"Katniss", repite, aunque su voz ya ha perdido el factor amenaza, transformándose en algo pesado y grueso.

Las manos masajean sus hombros, solo una vez, y el suspira por la sensación. Ella le está mirando con firmeza, debatiéndose internamente, y él necesita empujarla fuera de él, romper ese trágico contacto entre ellos, porque si se miran el uno al otro durante más tiempo, sabe que van a desencadenar un incendio.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia delante un poco más, y entonces le está besando, su dulzura se convierte rápidamente en ferocidad. La mente de Gale está pintada de blanco, sus dedos se clavan en sus caderas, provocando un delicado ruido de ella que se abre camino hacia abajo a su estómago. El beso es sólo la presión de los labios, pero él quiere que haga más ruidos, quiere hacerla desfallecer y gemir y sudar.

Ella abre la boca primero, la lengua se desliza violentamente en la boca de Gale, y sus labios se destrozan mutuamente con los dientes. La empuja con fuerza contra él, queriendo desterrar todo el aliento de ella. Katniss se retuerce en su contra por la presión. Una de las manos de Gale se mueve hacia arriba y se enreda en su pelo – castaño oscuro, como la medianoche, por el que siempre había suspirado. La trenza se deshace entre sus dedos.

La respiración de Katniss es pesada, sus bocas abiertas dejan correr todo el calor entre ellos. Ella hace otro ruido ni un segundo más tarde, y es tan sincero e involuntario que él simplemente se pierde.

En un solo movimiento está sobre ella, y el peso la obliga a exhalar un gemido que él devora, hambriento y codicioso. Las manos de Katniss se envuelven en su pelo, arañando su cuero cabelludo. El gruñe, y abandona su boca brevemente, con ganas de saborear su cuello antes de que el momento se haya acabado, porque cuando ella dice su nombre de esa forma;

"Gale".

Él sabe lo que va a decir a continuación, y se prepara para un empujón en el pecho, para los potencialmente incómodos movimientos de después – porque no puede culpar a la morfina esta vez, y no puede culpar a nadie excepto…

Excepto – y él muerde el punto de unión entre su cuello y su hombro; que ella es quien había empezado, en esta ocasión. Y no todo puede ser culpa suya con lo mucho que ella está participando; su cuerpo está caliente y vivo debajo de él.

"Creo que – que nosotros – que yo – ".

_Y ahí viene_, piensa Gale, pero no va a parar hasta que diga las palabras. Porque van a golpearle como ladrillos, y no tendrá más remedio que escucharla. Y la anticipación ha sido su forma de lidiar con las cosas, durante esos días.

"Creo – oh, dios, creo que te deseo".

Gale se convierte en fuego y hielo al mismo tiempo. Detiene sus movimientos, y el shock es absorbido por la herida de su estómago como alcohol. Piensa que podría estar mareado.

Se empuja hacia arriba sobre los codos, mirándola. Eso no ayuda a sus pensamientos – sus ojos vidriosos, sus labios rojos, su pelo disperso, como si lo estuviera soñando. Casi renuncia a hablar.

"¿Qué?", es todo lo que logra decir.

"Ya me has oído".

Los pensamientos corren una maratón en su cabeza, tan veloces, que no puede procesarlos con la suficiente rapidez. Los que ve son: ¿qué pasa con Peeta?, y ¿por qué?, y, si no te detienes, vais a tener sexo en una cama de hospital.

Necesita hacer la primera pregunta, pero ella es una chica grande, y ella debe saber lo que está haciendo – y el nunca tuvo mucha debilidad por los sentimientos de Peeta. Así que dice:

"Seguimos adelante, y voy a follarte, Catnip".

Trata de decirlo a la ligera, como una broma, pero su voz se dispara – ronca y enloquecida. Ella no se inmuta, ni actúa como si estuviera asustada – cuando debería estarlo. Es casi como si hubiera estado pensando en esto. Y eso la hace mucho más deseable, en ese segundo, porque ¿Qué pasa si ella ha estado pensando en esto?.

"Tal vez deberías", le dice, y lo hace tan fácilmente que él no está seguro de cuando exactamente empezó a pensar en el sexo en un hospital con él – pero no le importa, porque es algo que probablemente no volverá a suceder. Porque ella no le mató. Porque él no murió. Porque la próxima vez, posiblemente, ella será cosa del pasado, habrá vuelto a la seguridad de su hogar, lista para estar en brazos de alguien más.

¿Y a quién quiere engañar?. Katniss ya le había arruinado para cualquier otra persona.

El gime, y cae de nuevo sobre ella, besándola duro. Su mano levanta el extremo de la camisa de Katniss, la otra busca el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros. Una de las manos de ella corre por su espalda jugueteando con el nudo que empezó todo, la otra deja un rastro abrasador en su cuello, en su pecho, sobre el vendaje, y Gale piensa que ella podría – ella podría deshacerlo, empujar hacia abajo la delgada tela azul y hacerle perder la cabeza todavía más

Ella tuerce la cabeza hacia un lado cuando escuchan el sonido de la puerta – .

"Cristo, chicos. ¿En serio?".

Ambos se quedan inmóviles al mismo tiempo. Gale gira la cabeza, exhalando una risita tímida. Los brazos de Katniss se mueven rápidamente a sus costados, la vergüenza colorea su cara mientras intenta retorcerse lejos de Gale todo lo posible – que tal vez sean dos centímetros.

"No pensaba que te dejarían caminar tan pronto", dice Gale mientras trata de salir de la cama, con torpeza y sin gracia.

"Sí, y yo no pensaba que vosotros tendríais le energía suficiente para estar revolcándoos tan pronto. Pero ahora me espero cualquier cosa", Johanna se burla, y levanta una ceja a Katniss, junto con una sonrisa que está al borde de lo malicioso.

Katniss retiene un gruñido. Esa mirada significa _siempre-tendré-algo-con-lo-que-reírme-de-ti_.

"Ha sido el calor del momento…, o algo así", dice Gale arrastrando las palabras, encontrando su ropa sobre una de las sillas, con la camisa ensangrentada, sucia, y no muy usable. Suspira.

"Iba a decir que consiguierais vuestra propia habitación, pero ya tenéis una", Johanna sonríe con suficiencia, como un gato, impertinente aunque su cara siga pálida. El vendaje de su hombro llega a medio camino de su codo, pero no parece molestarla.

"No es posible que me digas que Anton no intentó nada", dice Gale, yendo detrás de la puerta del baño para ponerse los pantalones.

"Oh, claro, porque yo no me estaba recuperando de la perdida excesiva de sangre".

"No pensé que algo tan mínimo lo detendría".

Johanna hace una mueca a juego con un ruido de disgusto. "Cállate antes de que me hagas vomitar encima de tus pantalones ensangrentados".

"Vamos Johanna", dice él, entrando en la habitación con sólo los pantalones puestos, revisando su camisa y decidiendo si ponérsela. Mejor eso que una bata. "Todos sabemos que quieres tener sexo salvaje con él".

Johanna vuelve a levantar una ceja, esta vez a Gale. "Obviamente ni de cerca tanto como vosotros dos. Tienes suerte de que fuera yo y no tu madre".

Johanna mira mordaz a Katniss cuando dice esto último, Katniss, durante la conversación, había sido capaz de levantarse y abrocharse los vaqueros – que no se había dado cuenta que estaban bajados a la mitad de su muslo, y arreglarse un poco el pelo otra vez con una trenza.

No hay nada que pueda hacer con sus labios o su cara. O la extraña sensación de frío-calor que sigue sintiendo. Se agita, en un vano intento de deshacerse de ella.

"Probablemente no habría sido capaz de vivir con eso", Katniss murmura en respuesta, evitando la mirada de Johanna.

Johanna se ríe. "Bueno, en cualquier caso, estaba a punto de ir a la mansión e investigar cómo está todo el mundo, y estaba siendo lo suficientemente considerada como para pasar por aquí, y preguntaros si queríais uniros a mí". Ella se cruza de brazos. "Pero todavía puedo marcharme sola".

Katniss automáticamente busca los ojos de Gale, pero mira hacia otro lado con la misma rapidez, aun no preparada para enfrentarse a todas las secuelas emocionales de sus actos. No es que ella crea que vaya a ser raro entre ellos después de lo que ha pasado – solo un poco diferente. Igual que cuando él la besó en el hospital. Después de todo, nunca pensó que fuera algo cada vez más irreparable. Porque es Gale. Y solo va a ser incómodo entre ellos si intentan hacerlo incomodo entre ellos.

Por lo menos, en algún momento de su viaje, es como su mente empezó a pensar.

"Yo voy a ir", contesta después de unos segundos, mirando a Johanna. Gale está de acuerdo, y Johanna parece de alguna manera triunfal.

Se van tan pronto como consiguen que Elaine les confirme el alta.

* * *

**t/n; **puedo intuir que aún tenéis un montón de preguntas. Os pido que esperéis al próximo capítulo para ver si se resuelven. Espero que este os haya gustado, es bastante divertido, ¿no?.

Vale, puede que divertido no sea la palabra. Pero sí que es bastante… _algo. _La autora sabe manejar bien estas situaciones. Había pensado en suavizar algunas palabras, pero al final he dicho – _que demonios, no_.

Me encanta saber lo que pensáis, así que dejad un review y me haréis inmensamente feliz, (Ángela estoy deseando saber que opinas de esto))).

Un abrazo.


	23. Es una sonrisa rota

**Capítulo veintitrés – una sonrisa rota**

'it´s a broken smile,

breaking their hearts

and breaking their minds' - _**bite hard**_, franz ferdinand

* * *

Gale llama a Paylor por teléfono cuando los tres están en el taxi que les llevará a la mansión de Snow. Katniss se encuentra entre ellos dos, escuchando hablar a Gale mientras Johanna le explica al conductor a donde ir. Puede escuchar la calma sostenida en la voz de Paylor, aunque no distinga nada de lo que dice.

Johanna le da un golpe en el costado con el codo. Levanta una ceja cuando Katniss vuelve la vista hacia ella. "Entonces, ¿Pretendías disparar a Reeva desde el principio y solo estabas siendo dramática?".

Katniss parpadea. "¿Qué?".

Johanna vuelve los ojos. "Ya lo sabes. Justo antes de que casi atravesases la cara de Gale con tu flecha. ¿Recuerdas?".

Es difícil saber cuando la estática y el ruido desaparecieron de su mente. Katniss sólo puede recordar extractos de cosas – imágenes fijas, como fotogramas de una película. Recuerda haber visto a Gale cerrar los ojos, recuerda a Atlas desapareciendo detrás de ella. Se sorprendió tanto como cualquiera cuando Gale no estaba muerto.

Se pregunta cómo había sido posible, cómo había hecho las cosas sin ni siquiera verlas.

"No…", dice con el tiempo.

Johanna la mira estupefacta. "¿Estás segura?. Porque la disparaste en el punto exacto, justo a la derecha del pecho".

"Oh", dice ella. "Bueno, yo no – no puedo recordarlo".

Katniss intenta indagar en las profundidades de su memoria, haciendo todo lo posible por recordar todo lo que pasó, pero es incapaz. Se pregunta por el tipo de sustancia que la provocó el bloqueo y mandó su mente tan lejos, haciéndola actuar como alguien ajeno a sí misma. Es aterrador. Le maravilla por un segundo lo que habría sucedido si Prim llega a ser real. Si hubiera estado en frente de ella. Pero era solo una imagen, una ficción. Piensa que no tiene por qué ser real si ella no quiere que lo sea. No tiene por qué preguntarles a los demás si también la vieron. Lo cierto es que no quiere que fuera real, porque si no lo era, no habrá significado nada. Pudo haber sido sólo una prueba, y nada más.

Pero se dice a si misma que da igual si Prim era real o no, porque a fin de cuentas, aunque todo haya terminado, ella ha vuelto a perder a su hermana pequeña, quedándose un poco más vacía que antes; y sigue con el corazón dolorido, como tal vez siempre lo tendrá.

"En fin, ya da igual", Johanna comienza a decir, intentando borrar sus palabras previas. "Además, he oído que Paylor tiene todo tipo de información nueva sobre ellos, y lo que queda de ellos. Eso es lo que me dijo Anton".

Katniss asiente con la cabeza, pero está inmersa en sus propios pensamientos y es incapaz de prestar atención.

"Eso es bueno".

"Nos ayudará, en todo caso. Vi como sucedía todo, y todavía tengo una confusión descomunal".

Gale ha colgado hace unos minutos, y está mirando por la ventana. Hace un ruido al escuchar la voz de Johanna.

"Eran como cualquier otro grupo de locos", dice. "Sólo un poco más inteligentes. Más esquivos".

"Claro", dice Johanna con ironía, cruzando los brazos. "Y traer de vuelta a Snow desde la muerte no es algo que Snow pudo haber planeado desde el principio".

"¿De verdad crees que se trata de eso?, dice Gale, escéptico, inclinándose hacia delante para esquivar a Katniss y poder ver a Johanna. "La última ofensiva de Snow, su última réplica".

Johanna se encoge de hombros. "¿Por qué no?. El muy cabrón sabía mucho de auto-conservación y también de manipulación. Le gustaba ver a las personas destrozarse unos a otros. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue buscar a alguien lo bastante loco, lo bastante leal y lo suficiente inteligente para que encontrara la forma de llevar a cabo su plan". Ella deja caer los ojos por la ventanilla, optando por no mirar a ninguno de ellos. "Sólo para jodernos a todos. No había límite en su odio. Si tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo así, seguro que lo hizo".

Gale se queda en silencio por un momento. Puede ver su reflejo a través de la ventana. "Yo no creo que tuviera ese tipo de influencia más allá de la tumba, Johanna. Lo que pasó antes no fue – ".

"¿No fue qué?", Johanna ruge girando la cabeza hacia ellos. "¿No fue real?. Por supuesto que fue real, Gale. Si hubiera tenido un corazón para bombear sangre a su cerebro, sería el mismo de siempre. ¿Acaso no le viste?".

"Nunca lo sabremos", replica Gale, su tono tranquilo comienza a tensarse. "Y, ¿acaso importa?".

Gale la mira. Sabe que todo esto la afecta más de lo que está dispuesta a reconocer. Puede que odie a Snow todavía más que él. Está turbada. Incluso puede que esté asustada. Y Gale puede entenderlo.

"Se ha terminado, Johanna".

Ella gruñe un suspiro. "Sí, sí. Lo sé", dice con determinación mientras mira pasar los edificios del Capitolio.

Están en silencio el resto del viaje a la mansión.

* * *

Caminan hacia el viejo palacio una vez que han bajado del taxi. Hay varios coches aparcados en las inmediaciones que casi bloquean la entrada. Paylor se reúne con ellos frente a la puerta, dando por terminada su conversación con otro oficial. Hace un gesto, y juntos se adentran en la casa.

"¿Qué habéis encontrado?", pregunta Johanna mientras avanzan por el pasillo principal.

"Sus notas – un diario. Da más explicaciones de las que él jamás habría dado, estoy segura. También hemos encontrado armas desmanteladas, regeneradores y metales de diferente tipo. El hombre pasó su vida intentando obtener la inmortalidad, incluso cuando trabajaba para Snow".

"Lo que no soy capaz de entender es cómo fueron capaces de mantenerse fuera de nuestro radar tanto tiempo", dice Gale. "¿Cuánto llevaban aquí?".

"Dos años", responde Paylor. Sus zancadas empiezan a ser más rápidas a medida que se acercan a la parte superior de las escaleras. "Atlas se instaló aquí mucho después de que limpiásemos este lugar".

"¿Y?", pregunta Johanna. "¿Nadie de tu equipo se tomó la molestia de verificar que no había basura adicional que limpiar?.

Paylor lanza los ojos hacia ella tan pronto como entran en el cuarto - laboratorio. "Mi gente siempre aseguraba la zona dos veces al mes. Revisiones rutinarias. Previsibles. Atlas era bueno cubriendo todas las huellas cuando llegaba el momento".

Hay gente deambulando por la habitación, examinando los cadáveres de Reeva, Dione y Atlas. Tomando fotos de los equipos y de otros elementos que hay sobre las mesas en los que Katniss no había reparado la última vez que estuvo allí. Algunas de las personas proceden del área trasera de la habitación, de la que salieron Prim y Snow. Un lugar que ella no tiene intención de ver.

"Todas sus cosas estaban en habitaciones ocultas. No son muy grandes, así que pudo cambiarlas fácilmente de sitio cuando los ojeadores revisaban la casa". Paylor saluda con la cabeza a algunas de las personas mientras habla. "Era… muy meticuloso. Limpiaba todo después de cada uso. No hemos encontrado ni rastro de muestras de piel o tejidos. Lo que sabemos es gracias a sus notas".

Gale echa un vistazo a todo el espacio. "¿Qué encontrasteis?. Si no guardo nada de aquello con lo que estaba experimentando –".

"Lo hizo", le interrumpe Paylor; sus ojos aterrizan sobre el cadáver de Reeva tendido en el suelo; la flecha de Katniss todavía sobresale de su pecho. "Ellas eran experimentos vivientes. Todavía me cuesta entender por qué se lo permitían".

"La inmortalidad es un buen incentivo", murmura Johanna.

Paylor hace un sonido con la boca. "No para todas ellas. Prometió a cada una cosas muy diferentes. Sabemos lo que prometió a Reeva: la vuelta de su padre, y ese fue en gran medida su propio plan desde el principio. A Atlas no le importaba que ella quisiera recuperar a Snow. Y Dione", dice, gesticulando hacia su cuerpo con la cabeza. "Se comprometió a darle poder – algún tipo de radiofrecuencia incorporada en su interior. Ella podía controlar la voluntad de los animales, sobre todo de las aves. Y podía manipular las mentes humanas, lavarles el cerebro, aunque eso dependía de lo maleable y sumisa que fuera la mente trataba de manipular".

Los ojos de Katniss persisten en la figura de Reeva, su sangre es tan roja y tan espesa como su pelo y su alma.

"¿Y Calypso?", pregunta Johanna. "¿Qué ha pasado con ella?".

"Calypso", dice Anton, arrastrando el sonido de su nombre con voz cansina y acercándose a ellos. "Es sólo una chica que buscaba a alguien a quien complacer. Asiente con la cabeza a Katniss, y dibuja una sonrisa al verla. "Me alegra que estés mejor. Cuando fui a verte parecías catatónica".

Katniss se encoge. "¿En serio?"

"No era para tanto. He visto cosas peores", dice mirando a Johanna por el rabillo del ojo. Katniss responde con una pequeña sonrisa para mitigar la furia de la mirada que Johanna le devuelve a Anton.

"Sin embargo, Calypso", continúa. "La verdadera – la chica real, con piel y pelo de verdad – estaba encerrada en la habitación de atrás, conectada a un tubo lleno de nutrientes para mantenerla con vida. Está débil, pero aún puede caminar. Atlas estaba intentando convertirla completamente en un cuerpo robótico. Lo llamaba síntesis. Aún no había terminado con ella. Cuando la Calypso artificial llegó al sótano, el generador estaba casi apagado. Había perdido parte de sus fuerzas, pero aún así fue difícil lidiar con ella hasta que el suministro de energía la abandonó del todo". Anton niega con la cabeza. "Pensé que Atlas habría ideado algo más práctico y rebuscado para alargar la existencia de la muchacha, como baterías o algo interno e ilocalizable. Ella era probablemente la más vulnerable".

"Y la más fuerte", dice Gale, frotando distraídamente sus muñecas. "Quizá esa es la razón por la que no creó algo mejor para ella. Puede que el tipo temiera las consecuencias de hacerla aún más peligrosa".

"Tal vez fue su forma de buscar el equilibrio", dice Paylor. "Un peso demasiado pesado en el grupo podía llegar a ser un inconveniente. Atlas no alcanzó la perfección; ni en las chicas, ni en las otras cosas que hizo". Paylor mira al otro lado de la habitación. "No he terminado de revisar sus notas, pero hasta ahora no han mencionado la perfección. Hablan de falsedad, de esperanza, y de desesperación, pero no hay nada sobre intentar hacer a alguien hermoso o perfecto".

Todos ellos se quedan en silencio por unos momentos, cada uno observando algo diferente de su línea de visión.

Katniss se mira las botas, porque no quiere ver nada de lo que pueda haber allí. Piensa que tal vez… tal vez lo que Atlas estaba tratando de hacer no era lo que Reeva había pensado. La inmortalidad pudo servir para paliar su desesperación, pero la esperanza también. Tal vez fueron las herramientas que usó para mantenerla a raya. Ella era dinamita, y Atlas debía saber que decir y qué hacer para que dejase de explosionar todo el tiempo.

No está segura acerca de las otras chicas. Calypso necesitaba agradar a alguien. Tal vez quería que se sintiesen orgullosos de ella, probar su valía. Quizá ella nunca se sintió aceptada, y esa era su mayor vulnerabilidad. Algo de lo que aprovecharse y con lo que trabajar para Atlas. Y Dione – no sabe mucho sobre ella. Pero tal vez su obsesión por el poder fue producto de haber sido siempre rechazada – dejada de lado. Siempre hay algo oculto en el interior de una persona con ansias de poder.

"¿Calypso va a sobrevivir?", pregunta, mirando a Anton.

Él levanta la vista hacia ella. "La última vez que la vi, estaba despierta y reaccionando. Ella no quería que me marchase, y una enfermera me dejó permanecer allí un rato mientras la realizaban algunas pruebas". Se queda pensativo, y se pasa la mano por el pelo. "No hablaba. Los médicos dijeron que podía sufrir amnesia. Parecía bastante perdida; supongo que empezaba a ser consciente de lo que la habían hecho. Pero en sentido funcional, estaba bien. Y es una belleza. No le llevará mucho tiempo coger el ritmo de las cosas y recuperarse". Anton sonríe, luego titubea. "Si alguna vez decide hacerlo, quiero decir".

Encontraron a la Calypso robótica donde Anton y Bolts la habían dejado, en el sótano, junto al generador. Los trabajadores la habían trasladado a una mesa libre de la habitación y la examinaban como si estuvieran realizando una autopsia, retorciéndola los dedos de metal maleable y el pelo hecho de finos hilos de alambre.

"¿Será capaz de llevar una vida normal?", Katniss susurra a nadie en particular. Anton es el primero en hablar.

"Supongo que solo el tiempo podrá decirlo. Nunca se sabe. Las personas son impredecibles".

Katniss se encuentra a sí misma deseando que Calypso pueda vencer a las probabilidades. Si algo bueno puede salir de todo lo sucedido, tal vez sea una chica capaz de recoger los pedazos de su vida y recomponerlos.

Cuando Paylor comienza a conducirlos al cuarto de atrás, Katniss cambia de rumbo y se aleja de ellos. Johanna es la primera en darse cuenta, luego Gale. Ambos la miran inquisitivamente, y todo lo que puede decir es: "Creo que voy a quedarme echando un vistazo a todo esto".

Johanna le da una mirada prolongada antes de asentir con la cabeza y darse la vuelta. Gale parece dudar, pero decide no presionarla."Si necesitas algo, Bolts ha terminado de examinar los equipos, ¿de acuerdo?. Y estoy seguro de que Jack está en alguna parte, cerca, así que…".

"Sí", dice ella. "Voy a estar bien".

"De acuerdo", es su única respuesta, pero necesita un minuto para dejarla, aunque ella se aleje rápidamente, sin querer identificar el tipo de mirada en sus ojos.

Se retira a una parte aparentemente vacía de la habitación, una que no tiene gente pululando de aquí para allá, una que está lejos de todo el caos. Observa a quienes todavía transportan instrumental quirúrgico, o equipos informáticos. A los están metiendo los cuerpos en bolsas para cadáveres, después de haber extraído toda la información que necesitaban. Se recuesta contra una pared, y se desliza hacia el suelo, inspeccionando lo que hay justo frente a ella: la tela metálica bajo la cual debe estar Snow, y el punto exacto desde el que disparó a su hermana.

Es duro mirarlo, y se da cuenta que no puede hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Aparta los ojos después de un momento, baja la vista a su regazo y empieza a jugar con un hilo suelto de la manga de su camisa. Es una camisa muy sencilla – piensa – oscura, de un todo gris neutral. Si tirase de ese hilo, podría deshacer la camisa entera. Sería como si nunca hubiera existido, deshecha en un montoncito de hebras en el suelo, sin significado aparente. Como Prim, una pila de cables, fibras y sangre sintética – porque esa sangre no podía ser real. Y con un corazón robado a alguien.

Suspira, tirando de las rodillas hacia su pecho. Estar en esa habitación es sofocante, aunque las ventanas dejen pasar el sol del atardecer. Incluso si las puertas están abiertas y hay tantas personas vivas moviéndose a su alrededor. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, intentando que sus pulmones se llenen del aire. Porque si no supera esto ahora, ¿cuándo lo hará?. Fue capaz de romper el bloqueo mental horas antes, de alguna forma, porque encontró algo dentro de sí misma que la ayudó a hacerlo. Lo que sea que fuera ese algo, todavía debe tenerlo.

Escucha exhalar con fuerza a alguien a su lado, y siente que cae al suelo junto a ella. Su molestia incipiente hacia la persona que está allí desaparece en cuanto oye su voz.

"Sabes…", empieza a decir. "He oído que las cosas más difíciles que la vida nos pone por delante son, en definitiva, las que nos permiten decidir cómo seguir viviéndola. Bueno, siempre que elijamos seguir viviéndola".

Katniss levanta los ojos de sus rodillas, mirándole un poco sorprendida.

"¿Jack?"

Él está sonriendo, cubierto de vendajes y apósitos para tapar las heridas. Extiende una mano y la acaricia el brazo.

"No suenes tan sorprendida", dice casi riendo. "Tengo mucho camino recorrido. He pasado por algo similar un par de veces y soy más sabio de lo que parezco".

"No tienes que consolarme".

Jack se encoge de hombros, mirando de refilón la habitación. "Es fácil quedarse en estado de shock e ignorar las emociones, ya lo sé. Hace algunos años yo lo habría hecho. Pero la vida está llena de pruebas, Katniss. Y tú has superado muchas. Más que yo y más que cualquiera. Y lo que pasó aquí", hace un gesto a su alrededor. "Es el mejor ejemplo. Sin ayuda de nadie les mandaste al carajo a todos ellos. Te vi hacerlo". La sonríe. "Eras tan fuerte. Esa era la chica a la que tanto admiré durante la Guerra. Todas las historias que escuché sobre ti, y cuando te veía en la pantalla del proyector… Diste a las personas esperanza y expectativas. E incluso conseguiste que algunas de ellas se preguntaran a sí mismas quienes eran y lo que podían llegar a ser. Fue algo peligroso, pero también hermoso".

Ya sea por su sensibilidad extrema, por sus pulmones asfixiándola, o porque empieza a notar el sudor frió recorrer su cuerpo, Katniss tiene que secar una lágrima aislada con la manga de su camisa. La frota con rabia, sin apartar la vista del suelo. "Ser fuerte tiene sus límites", es capaz de murmurar. "Pude serlo en la medida en que fue soportable".

Jack se queda en silencio por un momento, mirando a Katniss por la esquina del ojo.

"Tendrás la misma fuerza que te dejes creer a ti misma que tienes". Jack vacila, frotándose las comisuras de la boca antes de continuar hablando. "Hace cuatro años, mi vida era muy diferente. Tenía una mujer, y una hija pequeña. Yo – no voy a decirte que era el mejor marido, y estaba lejos de ser el mejor padre. No era Bolts, eso seguro". Le resulta difícil sonreír. "Tomé algunas malas decisiones de las que me arrepiento, claro. No pude estar a la altura de lo que ella esperaba de mí, y no pude ser el hombre que ella quería. Me quedé atrás y terminó por dejarme; son cosas que pasan, ya lo sabes. Así es la vida. Apesta, Katniss, pero eso no quiere decir que debamos dejar de intentarlo". Jack baja la mirada al vendaje de su brazo, recolocando el extremo de la venda. "He tenido que aprender a dejar de luchar contra ello, a lidiar con los golpes. Me ha llevado algún tiempo, pero incluso he llegado a disfrutar del caos en el que se convirtió mi vida desde entonces, y a no dejar que me consuma. He encontrado a estos tipos". Gira la cabeza hacia Bolts, que es el único que sigue en la habitación con ellos. "Si mi vida no hubiera ido exactamente como lo ha hecho, no estaría ni siquiera cerca del Capitolio. Estaría en el Distrito 5, haciendo quién sabe qué. Y nunca les habría conocido". Se ríe. "Voy a ser lo suficientemente hombre para admitir que la idea me entristece bastante". La mira. "Y sé que, definitivamente, no te habría conocido a ti, y eso, querida, es probablemente la mayor tragedia que puedo imaginar ahora mismo".

Katniss es la primera capaz de admitir que su vida nunca fue lo que tenía que ser. Y cree que tal vez haya aprendido más cosas sobre sí misma durante la semana y media que lleva en el Capitolio que en la mayor parte de su vida. Se gira y envuelve los brazos alrededor de Jack en un fuerte abrazo. Se atraganta al decir: "Siento no haber sido tan fuerte como pensabas que era, Jack. Lo siento si – ".

La detiene antes de que se ahogue en sus propias palabras. "Katniss, ¿has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?. Estaba intentando decirte que está bien – ".

Ella sacude la cabeza con virulencia. "Lo sé´. Ya lo sé. Yo sólo…". Le suelta y se coloca de nuevo en su sitio, tragándose sus millones de remordimientos. "Me alegra haberte conocido, también".

Jack sonríe. "Entonces he hecho bien mi trabajo". Luego entorna los ojos y pregunta: "¿Crees que podríamos echar un vistazo a los cadáveres antes de que se los lleven?. Ya sabes, para recordar lo que ha pasado, y todo eso…".

Katniss recorre la habitación con la mirada, pero sus ojos se detienen en un solo lugar.

"Sí", dice. "Creo que puedo".

* * *

Cuando Gale entra en esa parte de habitación, puede respirar el hedor de la locura. No es algo a lo que esté completamente acostumbrado, y el olor suele ser diferente en cada caso, pero siempre le lleva a hacerse las mismas preguntas. ¿Podía llegar a entenderlo? ¿Su odio durante la Guerra había llegado tan lejos? ¿Habría hecho cosas como esa si hubiera pensado que así acabaría con Snow?. Tal vez, si hubiera sido lo bastante inteligente. Pero hay una diferencia entre la locura obsesiva y el deseo que todo lo consume.

¿La hay?

La sala tiene mucha fotos colgadas, algunas a color, otras de cámaras de seguridad en blanco y negro. Aparecen las tres chicas en diferentes lugares. Hay notas escritas a mano debajo de algunas imágenes – signos de interrogación, palabras haciendo alusión a la necesidad de reunirse con ellas. Paylor menciona algo de Atlas y su búsqueda de las chicas adecuadas. Específicamente mujeres, no hombres.

"¿Hay alguna razón para eso?", pregunta Gale, sin apartar la vista de las fotografías.

"Pensó que las mujeres serían más agresivas, más apasionadas a la hora de servir a sus fines. Eligió a estas chicas principalmente por sus problemas familiares. A Reeva por su relación con Snow. Snow abandonó a la madre de Reeva cuando estaba embarazada, y crecer sabiendo que era una hija ilegítima hizo estragos en ella. A Calypso por la relación que mantuvo con su padre, que fue un hombre muy cruel y extremadamente exigente con ella. Según Atlas, nunca estuvo satisfecho con ninguno de sus logros, lo cual la llevo a tener una necesidad compulsiva de agradar, de ser complaciente y aceptada por los demás. Y a Dione, cuyo padre murió en un asalto a mano armada. Se pasó la vida huyendo de la justicia sin prestarle la atención que ella necesitaba. O requería".

"¿Así que quería ocupar ese vacío, hacer el papel de padre para ellas?", pregunta Johanna golpeando los dedos sobre una mesa. "No parecía sentir mucha compasión por ellas mientras, ya sabes, presenciaba sus muertes".

"Creía que eran prescindibles", adivina Gale, antes de atragantarse con su propia saliva al ver una foto suya.

Anton observa su cara de desconcierto, levantando una ceja. "¿Estás bien?".

Gale se aclara la garganta. "Supongo que no debería sorprenderme, pero…"

"Así que ya has encontrado una de tus fotos", le dice, esbozando una sonrisa poco apropiada dada la situación. Camina junto a Gale. "Tenías un admirador".

"Si quieres llamarlo así", murmura Gale, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Quería matarte a toda costa. Debió de ver algo en ti para tener esa imperiosa necesidad de quitarte del medio"

"Sí", contesta Gale. "Quería mi corazón".

"¿Eso es lo que quería?. Porque me cuesta entenderlo."

"Quería poner el mío en su rehecho Snow". Gale no puede evitar decirlo con cierta repugnancia. "Al parecer, nadie más tenía lo que él necesitaba".

"Es posible que te seleccionara a ti porque eres apasionado", dice Paylor dejando lo que hacía y volviéndose hacia ellos. "También puedes ser bastante rebelde. Seguramente no te quería cerca mientras ponía en marcha su plan".

"Eso tiene sentido", dice Johanna, ojeando al azar uno de los periódicos que Atlas había usado para hacer los recortes. Fuiste muy importante en la Guerra. Y él dijo que le gustaban las ironías. ¿Por qué no poner tu vida en la del hombre al que más odiabas?".

Anton se ríe con sorna. "Una razón más para dar las gracias a tu Catnip`, ¿verdad?".

"Creo que él ya se las ha dado", Johanna sonríe.

"¿En serio?".

"Si no lo ha hecho, ha estado muy cerca".

Gale se guarda un gruñido, mirándoles a ambos con irritación. Paylor se aclara la garganta.

"Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de estas cosas más tarde", dice, para gran alivio de Gale. "De momento, he enviado las notas más técnicas con los equipos forenses. Las he mirado por encima, y no he sido capaz de comprender la mecánica que usó Atlas para crear… clones. La mayoría de las propiedades del regenerador no son algo novedoso, pero usar muestras de ADN de los cadáveres para revivirlos, es algo que escapa a mi lógica".

Anton asiente. "Sí. Intenté leerlo, pero lo escribió de tal manera que, estoy seguro, sólo él podía sería capaz de entenderlo. Sacó algunas secuencias de los genomas, una gran cantidad de esquemas. Creo que los reconstruyó completamente, tanto el de Prim como el de Snow, partiendo de las cadenas de aminoácidos que pudo extraer de las muestras de las que disponía. Pudo cometer errores, teniendo en cuenta que tuvo que hacer una reconstrucción completa".

Johanna se vuelve hacia él. "¿Crees que este fue su primer intento?".

"Tuvo que serlo. No tenía margen para el error".

"Supongo que no", medita Johanna.

Anton la esquiva cuando ella intenta acercarse a él. "Si te equivocas, mueres. Menos mal que sólo hizo una copia".

A Gale no le pasa desapercibida la mirada de Johanna cuando Antón hace todo lo posible por alejarse. "Sí", dice ella lentamente. "Todos podríamos estar muertos".

"Tu probablemente habrías sido la primera", bromea Anton. "Me alejo de ti cinco minutos, y la mitad de tu hombro estalla en pedazos".

"Puedes agradecérselo a Reeva", refunfuña Johanna.

"Es una lástima que esté muerta". Antón se frota la barbilla. "Ahora que lo pienso, nunca llegue a decirle adiós".

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. "A veces eres un verdadero imbécil, Anton".

"¿Cómo consiguió Atlas todo este equipo?", pregunta Gale después de un momento, mirando los microscopios y las lupas binoculares dispersas por la habitación. "Es alta tecnología".

"La mayor parte lo rescató en el tramo final de la Guerra. De algún modo fue capaz de poner todo a salvo. También hay un par de cosas que fabricó él mismo".

"¿Quieres decir que también era ingeniero?, pregunta Anton, incrédulo, acercándose a examinar lo que parece un arma eléctrica de alto voltaje. "Tal vez no sea tan sorprendente, pero ese tipo… ¿había algo que no pudiera hacer?. Bolts estaría impresionado con esta mierda. Diablos, yo estoy impresionado con esta mierda".

"Lo está", Paylor pone una sonrisa socarrona. "Bolts ha pasado horas revisando este material. Respecto a Atlas, lo hacía todo solo. En sus notas no menciona a colaboradores, amigos o cualquier círculo social, además de Snow y las chicas. Era solitario por naturaleza, como les sucede a la mayoría de los científicos lunáticos".

Con esa mente privilegiada, podía haber puesto su talento al servicio de otra cosa que no fuera… la resurrección de los muertos. Pero Gale no puede evitar el alivio de saber que ya no es una amenaza. El tipo se merecía el final que tuvo. Si juegas con fuego, lo más probable es que te quemes. Él tiene la experiencia que lo prueba.

"Y pensé que no podía odiar más esté lugar", dice Johanna con desdén, mirando toda la parafernalia que hay a su alrededor.

Gale no puede estar más de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

Después de pasar una hora larga examinando archivos y artilugios, el grupo se reúne y decide dirigirse al Eddie´s, para sorpresa de Katniss. Cuándo ella pregunta el por qué, Anton se encoge de hombros y dice: "Es la tradición. Cuando conseguimos terminar con un grupo, especialmente si nos ha dado problemas durante más de una semana, lo celebramos.

"No es lo más convencional, pero ¿a quién le importa?", Jack sonríe. "El mundo está a salvo por una noche más".

"Todo lo que hemos encontrado estará esperándonos mañana", dice Bolts, intentando mitigar su entusiasmo.

Se separan en dos grupos y consiguen un par de taxis. Paylor se queda atrás y les dice que continuará trabajando en la mansión. Jack y Johanna ponen mala cara.

"Vamos Paylor, eres el presidente. Estás autorizada a tomarte un descanso de una hora", Jack se queja.

"Es cierto. Esos muchachos de tu equipo pueden cuidar de sí mismos durante un rato", Johanna le apoya, cruzando los brazos. "Has estado aquí todo el día. Date un respiro".

Paylor no se deja persuadir. Sigue de pié, firme. "No tengo tiempo para respiros", les dice. "Quedan cosas que revisar aquí. Puedo encontrarme con vosotros más tarde".

"Pero, Paylor – ", empieza a decir Antón, pero queda inmediatamente silenciado por su mirada.

"Aún hay cosas importantes que hacer, aquí y en la oficina. Necesito estar segura de que se hacen de la forma correcta. No hay más que hablar", dice mirando todas sus caras de escepticismo. "Cuando lo haya terminado, me reuniré con vosotros. Hasta entonces". Y antes de que nadie pueda detenerla, está caminando de vuelta a la entrada de la mansión.

Bolts suspira viéndola marcharse, Jack se cruza de brazos. "Siempre tiene alguna excusa. Su único placer en la vida es limpiar el Capitolio".

Johanna se encoge de hombros. "Ya hemos tratado de convencerla para que forme más equipos. No es culpa nuestra que quiera encargarse de todo sin ayuda de nadie".

"Bueno", dice Bolts, frotándose la mandíbula. "Yo no la culpo. Han sido unos años complicados y está ha sido su forma de hacerles frente…".

"He necesitado bastante tiempo para llegar a gustarla. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo necesitaré para que escuche lo que tengo que decir a cerca de lo que hace", dice Gale, en parte sonriendo. "Mejor no preocuparse ahora por ella. Estamos fuera de servicio".

Katniss termina montando en el mismo coche que Gale y Jack. El otro taxi lleva a Johanna, Anton y Bolts. No tardan mucho en llegar al Eddie´s, ni en estar sentados alrededor de su habitual, y recientemente sustituida, mesa cerca de la pared del fondo. Katniss sigue sorprendida de que no hayan prohibido su entrada en el local, después de todos los daños que causó.

Cuando todo el mundo tiene una bebida enfrente, Johanna empieza a indagar de nuevo. "Entonces, Bolts, ¿qué ocurrió exactamente en el sótano?. De todo lo que él habló fue de Calypso", dice golpeando a Anton con el pulgar.

"No te recuerdo preguntando por los detalles", alega Anton, apático y con tono cansado. Katniss se da cuenta de que se han sentado uno al lado del otro esta vez, aunque la distancia está todavía allí, separándoles. Piensa que a Johanna le gustaría que no existiera. Pero solo es una suposición. Después de los recientes acontecimientos, está exhausta de todas las emociones que había sido capaz de atravesar. Especialmente la desesperación. La inexplicable necesidad de sentir consuelo para bloquear todos los otros sentimientos incómodos que no quería tener.

Mira a Gale, y se pregunta si él lo sabe. Si sabe que eso era lo que ella quería. Porque eso es lo que buscaba, desesperada, sola, y un poco vacía, besándole en esa cama de hospital. Se muerde el labio y observa al resto del grupo.

Bolts se aclara la garganta. "Supongo que ya sabes lo del generador", comienza. "Era bastante grande, ocupaba la mitad del sótano. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos para qué servía, pero nos dimos cuenta de que algo tan grande bajo la mansión de Snow no podía ser nada bueno. Así que decidimos desconectarlo, por precaución".

Jack le mira fijamente. "¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó desactivarlo?".

Bolts sonríe. "Unos siete minutos, más o menos".

"¡Siete!", exclama Jack. "Lo más rápido que he desmantelado un generador ha sido en diez".

La sonrisa de Bolts comienza a ampliarse. "Por eso soy el mejor".

"Escúchate, Bolts", ríe Johanna. "No sabía que podías ser arrogante".

"Tiene derecho a serlo", dice Anton. "Tendrías que haberle visto trabajar. Ni un segundo más tarde, Calypso irrumpió en la habitación como si fuera la dueña del lugar. Pensé que iba a explotar cuando nos vio jugar con su generador".

"Se ensañó bastante contigo, ¿verdad, Antón?"

Anton toma un trago, y Katniss no está segura de si su mueca de dolor es por el alcohol o por el recuerdo. Se frota el pecho con cuidado y gime. "Tuviste la suerte de que ella no estuviera interesada en ti, Bolts".

"Lo habría estado si tu no la hubieras supuesto tanta distracción, creo", Bolts se ríe.

Anton se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Ella te persiguió un par de veces. Sin embargo, tú eras demasiado bueno peleando, tengo que admitirlo".

Bolts se encoge un poco de hombros, aunque Katniss piensa que mide cuidadosamente su indiferencia. "Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que luché con alguien cuerpo a cuerpo por última vez, pero aún puedo hacerlo", dice con media sonrisa.

Anton levanta una ceja. "¿Estás desafiándome, Bolts?. No me gustaría tener que explicar a Joy alguna lesión…".

Bolts no se toma bien la broma, y emite un sonido bronco. "Creo que estarías en inferioridad de condiciones…"

Jack hace un fuerte _ehh_ de desaprobación. "Ya es suficiente, y lo digo por todos".

Katniss se inclina, susurrando a Gale, "¿Bolts es tan bueno peleando?".

Gale sonríe a la pregunta, susurrando de nuevo. "En realidad él enseño a Antón la mayoría de lo que sabe. Y al resto de nosotros, también".

"¿En serio?". Katniss no puede dejar de preguntar, un poco escéptica. Echa una ojeada a Bolts, que tiene la constitución de un luchador, aunque el mechón gris de su cabello combate la idea de imaginarle lanzando patadas acrobáticas por la habitación.

Gale parece divertirse con su reacción. "Estos chicos esconden algunas sorpresas. Y Bolts tiene mucha experiencia".

Con el ruido de Jack, Johanna vuelve los ojos y empuja ligeramente a Anton. "No seas estúpido, Anton".

Él la mira, sus ojos brillan con ira contenida. "Al menos yo no corrí directa hacia un arma de fuego?".

Johanna entrecierra los ojos, enderezando la espalda. "Al menos yo maté a una de las damiselas, en lugar de salvarla".

Anton se ríe de forma fugaz. "¿Qué?, ¿Ha herido tus sentimientos que no estuviera en el hospital solo para ti?".

Johanna intenta ocultarlo lo mejor que puede, pero a Katniss le parece increíble lo fácil que puede leerla. Está librando una batalla consigo misma; puede verlo en cada una de las líneas de expresión de su cara. Y hay algo más, es sutil, pero si está leyendo bien, es un atisbo de tristeza. Piensa que tal vez Anton hirió sus sentimientos realmente. El silencio de Johanna es demasiado largo para que pueda salvarse a sí misma con una de sus salidas rápidas y agudas. Aunque finalmente lo hace;

"No te engañes", le dice, aunque suena mucho más diluido de lo que es habitual en Johanna. Una sombra de temor envuelve sus facciones, y Katniss piensa que es porque se siente atrapada. Katniss nunca había visto algo así de cerca, y cree que Anton tampoco. No esa mirada de indefensión y necesidad de atención que ella muestra en esos momentos. Pero Anton ha sufrido demasiadas malas experiencias con Johanna como para darse cuenta a tiempo de que ella le enseñó algo valioso.

Katniss mira a su alrededor. Mira a Jack, que sonríe contra su vaso de bebida, y a Bolts, que actúa como si no estuviera prestando atención, cuando obviamente lo hace. Katniss tuerce la vista hacia Gale, y él la contesta volviendo los ojos y susurrándola al oído: "Ellos han estado bailando en torno al otro durante meses. Se hace duro verlo después de un tiempo".

Katniss frunce el ceño. "¿Alguna vez has dicho algo?".

Gale hace una mueca. "Nunca escuchan lo que les digo; Johanna especialmente. Por eso no creo que nada de lo que pueda decir cambie mucho las cosas".

"Así que nunca lo has intentado".

Gale la mira durante un rato, tan cerca que siente el calor de su brazo, ahora apoyado en la parte superior de su silla. "No", dice finalmente. "Tienen que tomar sus propias decisiones. Y no soy muy bueno dando consejos", sonríe un poco. "Al menos, no para esto".

Las implicaciones de lo que dice hacen que a ella se le encoja el estómago. Se aleja de él unos centímetros.

"Gale, tengo que…".

Él sacude la cabeza. "No tienes que decir nada. Va a ser difícil… pero se darán por vencidos en algún momento. Creo que Johanna lo hará bastante pronto, así que no tienes de que preocuparte – ".

"No iba a hablar de ellos, Gale", Katniss exclama sin poder evitarlo. "Yo… bueno…". Vacila y vuelve a empezar. "En el hospital – ".

"¿Qué diablos?", dice Jack, mirando a la entrada. Su tono consigue la atención inmediata de todos. Katniss sigue sus ojos a la parte delantera del salón para ver a Paylor, que parece más furiosa que molesta, tirando del brazo de una hermosa muchacha. Dos hombres con uniformes del gobierno permanecen en la puerta, observando la escena con aburrida pasividad.

Su marcha se detiene frente a la mesa en la que están sentados, dejando caer los ojos con dureza sobre Anton. "Ella", dice señalando a la chica. "La encontramos caminando por los terrenos de Snow, con una bata de hospital, y murmurando algo sobre el hogar y la familia". SU voz tiene un crescendo tenso, y si Katniss fuera Anton, tiene que admitir que se estaría asustando.

"Te hice responsable de que estuviese atendida en el hospital, y permaneciese allí"

Anton levanta las manos en un gesto defensivo. "Lo hice. Le realizaron pruebas, le hicieron preguntas, también le hicieron un TAC, y me dijeron que tiene amnesia, probablemente grave, y una ligera desnutrición, pero aparte de eso, está sana. También dijeron que necesitaría descansar, y que estaría vigilada durante algunos días. No mencionaron nada acerca de darle el alta".

La chica tiene la cara confusa hasta que identifica a Anton. Se ilumina instantáneamente al reconocerle, soltándose de la sujeción de Paylor antes de que Paylor vuelva a agarrarla.

"Yo te conozco", exclama, apuntándole con el dedo y sonriendo.

"Er, sí, lo haces", Anton dice incierto.

"Tú eres el que me salvó"

"No… exactamente", dice Anton, riéndose un poco.

Paylor suspira. "No tiene familia, y no recuerda a nadie aparte de a ti", le dice. "Ha dicho tu nombre varias veces, y yo no tengo tiempo para cuidar de ella, así que…", Paylor termina, "vuelve a llevarla al hospital".

"No deberíamos simplemente encerrarla", dice Gale, mirando a la chica con cautela. "Estuvo a punto de matarme".

Los ojos de Calypso se ensanchan exageradamente con la acusación. "¿Qué hice qué?".

Paylor frunce los labios. "Los amnésicos son un caso diferente. Tienen que ser rehabilitados en primer lugar".

"Si, pero una vez que regrese a la normalidad, va a estar tan loca como siempre", dice Johanna con desdén. "No estoy de acuerdo con tu valoración, Paylor".

"Eso no es necesariamente cierto. Si el ambiente es diferente, ella puede elegir actuar de forma diferente". Paylor entorna los ojos mirando a Johanna. "Y puedes no estar de acuerdo conmigo, pero tendrás que aceptar lo que yo decida".

Johanna vuelve los ojos y resopla. "Me ha quedado claro".

Paylor deja ir a Calypso, quien mira a su alrededor con los ojos perdidos y sintiéndose fuera de lugar. "Llévala al hospital en cuanto terminéis vuestra celebración", repite. "Estaré en mi oficina". Luego da media vuelta, y se marcha.

El grupo se mira entre sí y a Calypso, que está de pié junto a la mesa. Jack se aclara la garganta, luego se frota la cabeza y dice: "¿Alguien me explica lo que acaba de hacer Paylor?".

Anton refunfuña mientras se pone de pie. "Muy bien, Calypso. Vámonos de vuelta – ".

Ella da un paso atrás. "¿Por qué todo el mundo me llama así?. Mi nombre es Natalie".

"¿Natalie, eh?, Jack sonríe con suficiencia sin dejar de mirarla.

"Sí", dice ella dudosa.

"Jack", dice Bolts con tono de advertencia. "Ella acaba de salir de un coma inducido".

"Cálmate amigo", Jack hace un gesto con la mano. "No puedo evitarlo cuando una chica es tan bonita".

Natalie le mira, luego al andrajoso uniforme del gobierno que Paylor le había dado para que se vistiera. No parece creerle.

"Está Bien, Natalie, entonces", dice Anton. "Deja que te lleve de vuelta al hospital – ".

"No", dice ella a toda prisa, con los ojos desorbitados. "Odio ese lugar. No sé por qué, pero me produce unas sensaciones terribles; los tubos, las agujas, y el… y el monitor de frecuencia cardiaca, y los cables – todos esos cables". Su respiración se empieza a acelerar, y comienza a arañarse los antebrazos con unas uñas demasiado cortas para que llegue a hacerse heridas en la piel. "Por favor, no me lleves allí, por favor".

"Basta, basta", dice Jack, poniéndose de pié y sujetando sus manos. "No es necesario que te hagas daño".

Ella mira alternativamente a Jack y a Antón, miedosa y desconfiada.

"Señorita Natalie", dice Bolts con su tono profundo y paternal. Los ojos de Natalie se hunden en él. "Vas a tener que ir al hospital tarde o temprano pero, ¿por qué no te sientas con nosotros un rato y te tranquilizas un poco?".

Natalie mira a todo el mundo a la espera de una protesta colectiva. Cuando se da cuenta de que no la habrá, pregunta a Bolts, "¿También intenté matarte?".

Bolts suelta una carcajada, y Natalie hace un intento de sonreír. "No realmente. ¿Puedes acercar una silla para esta joven, Anton?"

Él obedece. "Claro". Agarra una silla de una mesa desocupada y la empuja para que quepa entre la suya y la de Jack. Natalie, cautelosa, camina hacia allí y se sienta.

"Gracias… Señor…".

"Mi nombre es Dirk, pero puedes llamarme Bolts".

"Bolts…", prueba con el nombre, ocupando el menor espacio posible entre los chicos. "Gracias".

En un momento de silencio, Katniss se mueve nerviosa hacia ella. "Yo soy Katniss".

Gale la sigue, junto con Jack. Necesitan un minuto para que Johanna ceda y se presente a sí misma, aunque siga pareciendo disgustada. Katniss no puede culparla – primero Reeva, y ahora, bueno, Natalie.

Todo sucede tan fácilmente como lo hizo cuando Katniss se reunió por primera vez con el Equipo. Bolts y Jack hablan sin esfuerzo a Natalie de sí mismos y lo que hacen en sus vidas. Lo hacen abiertamente, y con una sonrisa, como si no quisieran asustarla o romper la poca estabilidad que la queda.

Anton se une momentáneamente, y Katniss no puede dejar de notar la forma en que Natalie le mira, interesada y esperanzada. Johanna también se ha dado cuenta, y Katniss está lo suficiente cerca para ver lo molesto que la resulta – y como tampoco hace esfuerzo alguno por ocultarlo. Y de repente, hay un extraño triángulo de miradas cruzadas entre ellos tres (Natalie, Anton y Johanna).

Katniss da un codazo a Johanna, obteniendo su atención. Vuelve los ojos hacia ella y le dice: "Si esto te pone tan enferma, haz algo".

El rostro de Johanna se endurece de inmediato. "Ni siquiera intentes decirme qué hacer".

"No lo intento"; Katniss frunce el ceño. "Sólo digo que no serás feliz hasta que lo hagas".

Johanna levanta una ceja. "¿Qué sabrás tú acerca de ser feliz?", dice en tono de burla. "Oh, es verdad, nada".

"Johanna – ".

"Mira, yo soy feliz". Su cara lo único que pide a Katniss es que impugne la declaración. "Y estoy bien con esto".

Katniss ve a Natalie reírse de algo que Anton y Jack comentan. Se muerde la lengua, mirando de nuevo a Johanna y dando una nueva oportunidad a las palabras. "Pero Anton puede que no esté bien. Y no creo que le guste sentirse rechazado todo el tiempo". Piensa que podría recordar a Johanna lo que él dijo sobre su familia – lo poco complicado que fue dejarles ir y seguir adelante, aunque el dolor persistiera. Anton puede sonreír fácilmente, igual que Jack, y Katniss cree que es por eso. Pensativa, levanta la vista hacia Johanna. "Él va a dejarte ir", dice, midiendo las palabras. "Si no lo ha hecho ya".

"Bien", responde ella tras un momento de duda. "Si por fin ha conseguido aceptar que no le quiero, y que nunca lo haré, tal vez haya madurado". Johanna gira hacia otro lado y acaba con su bebida de un par de tragos. Se pone de pié y camina hacia la barra junto a su copa vacía. Katniss la observa, deseando por un momento que la terquedad de Johanna no fuera un efecto secundario tan demoledor de su personalidad.

Antón, sentado a su lado, pregunta, "¿Qué pasa con ella?".

"Adivina".

Anton parece molesto. "Si cree que voy a seguirla, entonces – ".

"No lo hace", y Katniss está sorprendida de que Gale hable en voz alta esta vez. Sobre todo porque casi no había abierto la boca desde que apareció Natalie, pero más porque, obviamente, les había estado escuchando a ella y a Johanna hablar.

Anton clava la mirada en Gale, y Katniss siente el fuego de su rivalidad de inmediato. La rivalidad que probablemente siempre hubo entre ellos. Pero está vez es diferente. No se trata de esa rivalidad celosa de la última vez que vio a Anton y Gale con esa actitud. Es más suave, más abatida – hasta el punto de que casi parecen haberla perdido. Tal vez porque Gale y Johanna tuvieron algo que Anton nunca tendrá. O tal vez porque Johanna optó por Gale, y nunca optó por Anton y ahora ella se escapa a la barra, en vez de recurrir a ninguno de ellos.

"¿Qué te pasa?", pregunta Natalie al ver la mueca de Anton. Él echa un último vistazo a Johanna, y a continuación, se vuelve hacia ella y le dice: "Nada", y siguen hablando de lo que fuera que hablaban antes.

Gale exhala profundamente, su cálido aliento hace cosquillas en la oreja de Katniss cuando dice: "Te dije que tratar de hablar con ellos no serviría de nada".

Ella vuelve la cabeza para alejarse del calor. "Quería intentarlo".

"Estoy seguro de que Johanna está allí pensando en todo", dice, encogiéndose de hombros, y al menos sus palabras suenan reconfortantes.

Le mira, y decide cambiar de tema. "Todavía no has hablado mucho con ella".

Gale gira su botellín cerveza sobre la madera de la mesa. "¿Con Natalie?", dice haciendo una mueca. "En realidad no tengo nada que decir, aunque no sea Calypso".

Katniss mira a la chica, increíblemente bonita a pesar de haber vivido en un tubo por lo menos una semana o dos.

"Preferiría que Paylor no la hubiera traído aquí", admite Katniss después de un momento, terminando su bebida. "Ella es un recordatorio constante, ¿sabes?".

"Te entiendo", Gale se ríe ligeramente. "Su voz hace que me duelan las costillas". Se retuerce en su asiento. "Me da igual si tiene amnesia o no. Creo que siempre estaré paranoico acerca de esa chica"

"¿Crees que ellos también lo están?", pregunta Katniss, señalando a Anton, Jack y Bolts. "Quiero decir, no parecen estarlo…".

"Lo están", dice Gale. "Solo saben ocultarlo mejor que yo".

Katniss los mira durante un rato, tratando de encontrar, quizá inútilmente, algo mezquino en Natalie. No nota nada.

"¿Quieres otra?", pregunta Gale, señalando su copa vacía. Ella duda un segundo, luego responde afirmativamente.

La conversación se adormece cuando Gale se ha ido. El silencio permite a Natalie preguntar; "¿Podría… podría alguno de vosotros decirme que es lo que hice? ¿O lo que pasó?".

Se miran unos a otros, silenciosos por la incomodidad del momento, hasta que Bolts dice, "No creo que sea prudente decirte nada".

"Sí", Jack está de acuerdo. "Lo siento, muñeca, pero tendrás que averiguar la mayoría de las cosas por ti misma".

"¿Pero no podéis decirme algo?, pide suplicante. "Lo que sea".

Anton da el primer paso. "Estabas dispuesta a complacer a la gente. Mejor dicho – a alguien en concreto".

"¿… que hice?".

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?".

Todas sus cabezas giran hacia Johanna, que se coloca en el asiento vacío al lado de Katniss, con su copa recién servida y mirando fijamente a Natalie. Natalie corresponde a su mirada.

"Sí"

Johanna se encoge de hombros e ignora las miradas recelosas del resto. Gale toma asiento al otro lado de Katniss, entregándola su bebida.

"Te dejaste convertir en un robot psicópata, para empezar".

"Johanna…" Bolts le advierte. "No creo que este sea el momento".

Johanna le mira acerada, y Natalie dice. "Da igual. Quiero que ella me lo diga".

"Buena elección", dice Johanna, sonriendo burlona. "Saber la verdad siempre es mucho mejor que mantener la ignorancia. ¿No te parece?". Ella no espera a que Natalie conteste, la pregunta es más retórica que seria. "Entonces, ¿qué te dice el nombre de Atlas?".

El rostro de Natalie se contorsiona. "Recuerdo un… Murphy, y un Daniel. Pero no un Atlas"

Johanna frunce los labios. "Creo que aún vives en el pasado. Pero puedo resumírtelo con pocas palabras. Atlas tenía complejo de padre. Dejo que creyeras que te querría si hacías todo lo que te ordenase. Así que lo hiciste. Y estuviste a punto de matarnos a todos, pero no es para tanto, porque está claro que no estabas en tus cabales".

"Johanna, ya es suficiente", empieza Anton, pero ella le ignora y sigue mirando los ojos brumosos de Natalie. Katniss no sabe si decir algo, y mira a Gale, quien simplemente se encoge de hombros y murmura: "Va a decir lo que quiera". Jack y Bolts tienen el mismo tipo de mirada derrotada que Anton y Gale. Katniss suspira.

"Entonces te convertiste en su juguete", continúa. "Perdiste casi completamente la cabeza, pero sin darnos cuenta, llegamos a tiempo para detenerlo. El único efecto secundario es la pérdida de memoria, pero estoy segura de que la recuperarás en la institución mental a la que estás abocada a ir".

"Oh…", Natalie apenas respira, y hace todo lo posible por no llorar. "Gracias por… por explicármelo". Trata de sonreír a los chicos. "Sé que ellos nunca lo habrían hecho".

Johanna pone los ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto que no lo habrían hecho. Tienen debilidad por las chicas guapas". Hace una pausa. "Deberías llorar. Ninguno de ellos sabrá que hacer".

Ante eso, Natalie esboza una pequeña sonrisa. "Sabes, yo era… soy, una buena persona. Puedo recordar cosas buenas", entonces se detiene. Johanna la observa con pasividad.

"¿Traté de matarte?", pregunta Natalie.

Johanna pone una sonrisa torcida. "No. Pero la zorra de tu hermana me destrozó el hombro".

Natalie arruga la cara. "¿Hermana?".

Johanna pone los ojos en blanco de nuevo. "Dejaré que lo descubras por ti misma".

Natalie mira a todo el mundo, con el mismo aspecto que cuando llegó, incómoda y fuera de lugar. Intenta controlar su propia respiración, y abre la boca un par de veces, hasta que por fin salen las palabras.

"Lo siento… siento si intenté mataros, o si…", sigue intentándolo. Sacude la cabeza, posando los ojos en la mesa. "Lo siento". Luego mira a Antón, y después a Jack. "¿Puede alguien llevarme al hospital?".

Anton está a punto de ponerse de pié, pero Jack le detiene.

"Yo te llevaré", dice, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a Anton. "Será mejor que tú te quedes aquí".

Anton parece confuso. Katniss captura los ojos de Jack antes de que se marche, y él le guiña un ojo, sacando su teléfono para llamar al taxi. Natalie dice adiós con los ojos y una mano a todos, deteniéndose un segundo de más en Anton. Luego mira a Jack y le da las gracias. Él no hace caso de sus palabras. "Es lo que has decidido", dice. "Además, el tipo que te gusta ya está ocupado".

Anton entorna los ojos al oír las palabras de Jack, agarrando un azucarillo del recipiente que hay encima de la mesa y lanzándoselo. Jack se ríe, encogiéndose de hombros con suspicacia. Katniss mira a Johanna, que intenta evitar las miradas de todo el mundo poniendo mala cara a las parejas que bailan junto a la banda, al otro lado de la habitación.

Natalie sonríe con suavidad. "¿Crees que volveré a veros alguna vez?"

"Siempre y cuando no estés charada", contesta Jack.

Katniss contempla como se van antes de volver los ojos a la mesa. Se imagina, por un segundo, a Natalie trabajando en el bar, sirviendo bebidas y siendo una persona normal. Es… agradable, imaginar algo normal.

"Paylor tiene un extraño sentido de la oportunidad", oye murmurar a Johanna.

Katniss ve la silla vacía de Jack. Arruga las cejas. "¿Sabías que Jack tuvo una esposa?", pregunta a Gale.

"Se llamaba Rebekah. Creo que ella es la razón por la que empezó a fumar".

Rebekah, piensa antes de volver a hablar. "También me dijo que tenía una hija".

Gale entorna los ojos, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras mira su cerveza. "Suele verla al menos una vez al año".

"¿Cuál es su nombre?

"Nunca me lo ha dicho".

Katniss baja la vista a su propia bebida.

Anton y Johanna permanecen en silencio en sus asientos. Después de un rato, Bolts se levanta y dice que vuelve a casa con Joy. "No sé si debo contarle algo de nuestra aventura", dice, con una media sonrisa.

"Tal vez debas esperar unos días", dice Gale, riendo.

"Tal vez lo haga". Y cuando da media vuelta para irse, Katniss tiene un pensamiento inmediato, impulsivo.

"Bolts", le llama. "¿Qué… quién me agarró del cuello cuando disparé a …?". No puede terminar la frase, pero por sus ojos, Bolts debe saber de lo que está hablando.

Él frunce el ceño antes de decir: "Nadie".

"Nadie", repite Katniss, tocando su cuello dolorido.

Bolts hace un gesto afirmativo y sonríe con tensión. Luego se despide y se marcha.

Gale la mira inquisitivamente, a su cuello. "¿Crees que alguien intentó ahogarte?".

Katniss sacude la cabeza. "No. Creo que me lo imaginé. Estaban sucediendo muchas cosas".

Gale se estira para tocar su cuello, y ella se estremece con el contacto, separándose. Él deja caer la mano lentamente. "No veo ninguna contusión".

"Como te he dicho", dice, eludiendo sus ojos. "Probablemente me lo imaginé".

No parece muy convencido, pero retrocede, aunque sigue mirándola. Está segura que sabe que le está mintiendo. Pero en lugar de decir nada, comenta "¿Crees que deberíamos dejarles solos un rato?.

Katniss mueve los ojos de nuevo a Anton y Johanna, ambos siguen resuelta y dolorosamente callados. Se sorprende cuando Johanna empieza a hablar.

"¿Dónde te golpeó?".

Anton sonríe brevemente. "En el pecho y el estómago. Es increíble que no tenga nada roto".

Katniss mira a Gale. "Tal vez después de un minuto".

Él se ríe. "Está bien".

"¿Quieres decir que el gran artista marcial no pudo encargarse de un robot?", pregunta Johanna sarcástica.

"Era muy rápida", dice él encogiéndose de hombros. "Y luchaba para matar. En realidad daba bastante miedo".

"Siento no haber estado allí para salvarte", dice Johanna con voz forzada, y ligeramente burlona. "Estaba atendiendo mis propios asuntos".

Anton la examina más de cerca. "Eso he oído. ¿Cómo está tu hombro?".

"Apenas puedo mover el brazo izquierdo", refunfuña. "Pero está bien".

Anton toca el vendaje de su hombro, acercándose más a ella, y dice: "Sabes por qué Paylor nunca nos empareja en las misiones, ¿verdad?"

Johanna se resiste, alejando la cabeza de él. "Todo el mundo sabe por qué, Antón".

"Tienes un corte en la cara".

"Probablemente de un cuervo", susurra ella.

Anton se inclina hacia delante un poco más, dudando ligeramente; después besa la herida de su mejilla.

"Anton…", dice ella, con la voz más afectada de lo que probablemente querría. "No".

Él exhala. "Muy bien, Johanna. Tú ganas. Dilo otra vez, y no volveré a tocarte".

"Sabes que eso no es cierto".

Anton la mira, rígido y serio. "Lo juro". Aparta la mano de su hombro. "Puedo parar. Sabes que puedo".

Katniss no puede dejar de mirarles, incluso cuando Gale le da un codazo y le dice que probablemente deberían darles un poco de privacidad. Pero no es que ellos noten que están sentados tan cerca, de todas formas.

"Y tú sabes que lo voy a decir".

Anton sonríe torcido. "Siempre quieres hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que son".

Ella deja caer los ojos con una sonrisa casi solemne. "Siento haberte confundido".

Él la mira fijamente un instante más, luego aleja las manos de ella y deja caer los dedos sobre la mesa, estableciendo de nuevo el espacio que había previamente entre ellos. Termina su bebida, empujando un poco la mesa para ponerse de pié.

Johanna parece presa del pánico, y es la primera vez que Katniss ve algo así. "Todavía no lo he dicho".

Antón baja la mirada hacia ella, y hay algo intrínsecamente triste cuando dice: "No tienes que hacerlo". Rodea la mesa, y camina en dirección a la salida.

Katniss ve a Anton marcharse derrotado. Después mira a Johanna, que parece haber enmudecido, a Gale, que se rasca la mandíbula, haciendo un gesto de dolor. Vuelve a mirar a Johanna, que abre la boca para decir algo, pero sólo murmura "Joder", y se levanta rápidamente de su asiento para correr hacia Anton, ya en la otra punta del bar. Le agarra del brazo, lo que le obliga a girarse. Su ceja levantada es claramente visible.

Johanna le dice algo, antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarle. Ella envuelve su brazo bueno alrededor del cuello de Anton, y él pone las manos en sus caderas – y Katniss no puede dejar de suspirar y sonreír, porque ellos dos podrán ser felices, si quieren. Johanna nunca tuvo nada que temer al respecto, aunque lo hizo. Porque lo que había pasado hacía unas horas hizo que Katniss también se diese por vencida. La hizo hacer cosas desesperadas e insensatas, como besar a Gale, y casi tener sexo con él - .

Pero cuando se abrazan sin vergüenza alguna en medio del bar, Katniss sabe que puede alegrarse por ellos dos, y se aferra a eso, porque también sabe que lo que está a punto de decir a Gale le va a romper el corazón.

"Bueno", dice Gale riendo. "Creo que esté bar ya lo ha visto todo".

"No pensé que ella fuera a hacerlo".

"Sí", Gale está de acuerdo. "Creo que Johanna también se ha sorprendido a sí misma".

"¿No te alegra que te obligase a quedarte?", pregunta Katniss. "Nos hubiéramos perdido esto si nos vamos".

"Jack va a estar irritado por no haberlo visto".

Katniss inspira profundamente. "¿Crees que Natalie va a estar bien?"

Gale se encoge de hombros. "Depende de ella estarlo".

Katniss da golpecitos en su vaso, escuchando el tintineo que producen sus dedos contra el cristal. "Gale", dice temerosa. Pero no puede echarse atrás. "Tengo que decirte algo".

Sus ojos están sobre ella, incisivos y penetrantes, antes de que pueda continuar hablando. Había olvidado lo rápido que puede ser. "¿Es sobre lo que pasó en el hospital?, Porque si lo es…".

Katniss evita su mirada. "En parte…".

"No me arrepiento".

"…lo sé", dice ella. "Pero – recuerdas esa vez, durante la Guerra, cuando te bese, y tú me frenaste y dijiste que yo estaba – ".

"Si quieres justificar tus acciones con todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas", la interrumpe, "culpar a Prim, y a Snow, y a todo lo demás; lo entiendo. Pero pienso que ni siquiera tú te lo crees".

Es el turno de Katniss para equilibrar sus miradas. "Lo creo, Gale, porque necesitaba ese consuelo. Estaba siendo egoísta, y tú estabas allí, y estábamos vivos, y – ".

"Entonces, ¿qué?", pregunta Gale, riendo sin humor. "Si en vez de ser yo hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, ¿hubieras hecho lo mismo?". Siente su antigua ira amenazando con hervir dentro de sus venas. "¿Te imaginabas a Peeta allí tumbado, en vez de a mí?".

"¡Por supuesto que no!", grita ella. "Yo… te necesitaba en ese momento, pero eso no quiere decir", se detiene antes de terminar, lo piensa mejor, y continúa, sin poder mirarle a los ojos. "Eso no quiere decir que siempre vaya a necesitarte, Gale". Se la encoge la garganta de repente. "Hace apenas dos semanas que siento que me estoy recuperando de algo que ni siquiera entendía. Y ahora, después de cinco años, creo que por fin entiendo todo lo que he perdido. Porque lo volví a perder, otra vez, hace unas horas". Niega con la cabeza. "Esto no es acerca de ti, Gale. Nunca lo fue. Pero estabas aquí, cuidabas de mí. Sentías lo mismo que yo, y te viste envuelto en todo junto a mí. He tenido que aprender quién soy de nuevo – no pensé que alguna vez fuera a hacerlo, pero lo he hecho".

Y Gale lo sabía – lo sabe. Lo supo desde el principio. Nunca fue sobre ellos. Se lo dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez, pero eso no cambia la forma en que le afecta ahora. No cambia lo que siente – lo que siempre ha sentido. Tampoco cambia lo que siempre querrá.

Trata de controlar su ira, y el esfuerzo le deja un regusto a decepción, y una dosis desagradable de tristeza. Pero él ya ha sentido eso antes, y puede soportarlo. Le ayuda no estar del todo sobrio. "Lo sé", es todo lo que puede decir. "Yo…."; busca en los recovecos de la barra del bar. No está seguro de lo que quiere decir. Se aclara la garganta. "Así que, ¿cuándo te vas?".

Katniss quiere que la mire, pero él no lo hace. Ella casi teme que su respuesta le aleje para siempre. "Estaba pensando… quizá… mañana, en algún momento. Puedo despedirme de todo el mundo, e irme después".

"Como quieras".

Están en silencio un rato, Y Gale siente la sutileza del cambio entre ellos. Y lo odia – pero no sabe qué hacer para cambiarlo. Si sonríe, y está feliz por ella – porque tiene lo que vino a buscar – ella no lo verá. Sólo verá todo lo malo en él. Y es un poco injusto que, aunque lo intente, ella no le crea.

Pero lo intenta, de todos modos.

"Sabes", empieza, removiéndose en su asiento y mirándola fijamente. "Me alegra que hayas encontrado ese algo. Sea lo que sea".

Ella le mira durante un rato, y él sabe que le está diseccionando. Pero al poco tiempo, una pequeña sonrisa comienza a dibujarse en sus facciones, y Gale tiene que dejarse admitir que es preciosa.

"Si", dice ella. "Yo también me alegro de haberlo encontrado".

* * *

**t/n: **esto ha sido bastante largo, y bastante agónico, tengo que admitirlo. Porque me dolía al traducirlo, y volvía a dolerme cuando lo releía para corregirlo. Y ahora estoy otra vez mosqueada con Katniss, y odiándola un poco mucho por ser cómo es. Quiero saber que os ha parecido a vosotros, ¿bien, mal, regular?.

Por cierto, me encanta la canción del título.

Besos.


	24. Me matas

' a perfect sonnet' es un fic original de xoVanilla-Bean. Algunos de los personajes de esta historia son suyos y otros de Collins, pero a estas alturas ya sabes todo eso.

**Capítulo veinticuatro – me matas**

_so go on, love  
leave while there's still hope for escape  
got to take what you can these days  
there's so much ahead  
so much regret  
i know what you want to say  
i know it but can't help feeling differently  
i loved you, and i should have said it  
but tell me, just what has it ever meant? - _**kill, **jimmy eat world

* * *

El día siguiente comienza temprano – en parte porque Katniss no ha dormido lo más mínimo, pero en parte porque necesita que el día sea completo. Hay varias cosas que quiere hacer antes de subir al aerodeslizador que la devolverá a… a casa.

No se permite pensar demasiado. Cree que si lo hace, no le dirá adiós a nadie. Sólo huirá a donde quiera que esté la pista desde la que el aerodeslizador va a despegar. Y para ser sincera, en realidad no quiere que nadie sepa que se va.

Casi renuncia a todos sus planes después de poner todo lo que tiene de equipaje sobre la cama. Sólo se mantiene en sus trece cuando aparece Gale, se apoya contra el marco de la puerta y cruza los brazos.

"¿Estás lista para hacer lo que sea que quieres hacer?".

Katniss no le ha contado nada. La noche anterior fue un poco demasiado tensa para hablar mucho de nada

"Sí", dice ella, intentando que sus sentimientos respalden sus palabras. Observa detenidamente el cuarto para memorizar el aspecto que tiene todo.

"Ya sabes que puedes dejar aquí tu equipaje", dice Gale señalando su maleta y la bolsa en la que lleva el arco, el carcaj y las flechas. "Podemos recogerlo después de hacer… lo que sea".

"Lo sé", dice ella, caminando a su lado y cerrando la puerta al salir. "Lo iba a dejar en la sala de estar".

Gale la sigue por el pasillo. "Está bien".

Coloca los bultos a un lado del sofá una vez que están en la habitación. Mira a su alrededor, los colores cálidos la tocan a través de la ropa. No se deja pensar demasiado en nada para evitar amargarse antes de tiempo.

"Entonces, ¿quién es el primero en tu lista?", pregunta Gale.

"No es quién", dice ella, dándose la vuelta para mirarle. "Es un lugar. Café Rendezvous. Necesitamos desayunar primero, ¿no?".

Gale exhala y recupera las llaves del recipiente de la entrada. "Buena elección", dice, pero no suena emocionado. Bien pensado, ella no tiene hambre en realidad, y duda que él tampoco lo tenga.

Hacen el mismo recorrido que el primer día que estuvo en el renovado Capitolio. Caminan por la acera gris, con el frío y seco aire invernal golpeándoles la cara. Alcanzan la ruta que atraviesa el pequeño bosque, con todos los árboles desnudos, sin hojas, enseñando sus ramas y sus dientes.

Aún así, ese lugar la hechiza. Es muy vulnerable, y los árboles no protegen de los golpes de viento. Es gris, y monótono, casi deprimente, pero todavía está vivo. Llegan a los adoquines poco después, y el entorno se transforma lentamente en calles de asfalto, aceras, y edificios amontonados. Katniss se queda mirando todo, desde las mujeres y los hombres, a las grietas en los cimientos de los edificios, consciente de que los recuerdos no serán permanentes, pero deseando que las sensaciones lo sean.

Nina les da la bienvenida cuando llegan a la cafetería. Esta tan excitada, si no más, que la primera vez que la vio. "Gale", exclama, abrazándole y luego abrazando a Katniss llena de emoción. Katniss casi pierde el equilibrio con la efusividad del abrazo.

"Katniss", dice la chica. "Oh dios mío, no pensé que fuera a volver a verte".

Nina provoca una sonrisa de Gale, y Katniss, en silencio, espera que guarde alguna más en su interior para dársela a ella. Sonríe a Nina, fracasando miserablemente en el intento de igualar su entusiasmo. "Por supuesto que sí", dice. "Tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras trabajando esta mañana".

A Nina se le ilumina la cara como un árbol de navidad, y casi olvida recoger las cartas del estante de la entrada.

"Eres el mejor instigador de una rebelión que puede existir", dice la camarera, indicándoles su mesa. "Deberíamos ir a comer, o salir de copas, ¿sabes?". Katniss y Gale toman asiento mientras Nina deja las cartas sobre su mesa. La muchacha se arrepiente de sus impulsivas palabras previas. "Quiero decir, si tienes tiempo, o si quieres, o…", termina con otra sonrisa deslumbrante y un ligero rubor. "Ana será vuestra camarera. Estará aquí en un momento".

Gale asiente con la cabeza. "Gracias, Nina".

"Te buscaré la próxima vez que esté por aquí", contesta Katniss, haciendo feliz a la muchacha para el resto del día. Tiene una enorme sonrisa en los labios, pero cuando vuelve a mirar hacia abajo, el gesto de Gale fulmina su alegría de inmediato.

"¿No era el momento de decir adiós a Nina?"

Las manos de Katniss transitan sin rumbo por las páginas de la carta. "Bueno, en parte, pero ella estaba tan – ".

"La falsa esperanza es casi peor que la esperanza real, Katniss", le dice. "Voy a tener que volver, y explicarle a Nina que te has ido".

Katniss le mira, suspirando por algo con lo que contestar. "Yo – nunca he dicho que no vaya a volver para visitaros".

Los ojos de Gale se elevan agudos por encima de su carta. Casi dan miedo. "Tampoco has dicho que vayas a hacerlo. Además, no tienes por qué hacer promesas. Son difíciles de cumplir".

Suena como si estuviera ofreciéndole una salida – diciendo que si no vuelve, en cierto modo, no le importará. Pero debería de importarle. Y si él puede visitar a su familia al menos una vez al año, seguramente ella pueda visitarle a él de vez en cuando.

"¿Qué pasa si lo hago?", insiste, esta vez en voz baja. Él hace un gesto de indiferencia.

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Yo no podré impedírtelo".

Las palabras se quedan atrapadas en su cabeza. "¿No quieres que vuelva?".

El pecho de Gale palpita en un suspiro, relajando la mandíbula. Mira a lo lejos. "Has hecho amigos aquí, Katniss. Deberías volver. No hay ninguna razón para que les olvides por completo".

Gale se está callando algo. Ella lo sabe; "¿Pero?"

"¿Pero qué?".

"¿Puedo visitarte a ti?".

Gale se ríe. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?".

Porque él no quiere que le visite. Y la idea la golpea como una bofetada. Lo sabe por su rostro, por como la mira, con ojos mordaces y cara hiriente.

"Pensaba que ahora todo sería…"

Él espera un segundo antes de terminar la frase por ella. "¿Diferente?", sugiere.

"Algo así", dice Katniss con cautela.

Gale baja su menú, y se frota el cuello. "En realidad no es diferente. Es igual que siempre – que cuando éramos… amigos, quiero decir".

El tono gris que colorea sus ojos tiene un matiz especial – distinto al que tenía al sonreír, o al ver a Johanna y Anton luchar contra sus sentimientos ayer, cuando apoyaba el brazo estratégicamente en su silla. Es más oscuro, hueco, y lo peor de todo, vigilante. Sus ojos la miran pero no la ven realmente; sus dedos repiquetean en la mesa en un baile nervioso, como si todo lo que quisiera hacer fuera alejarla. Y una parte de ella no puede culparle. Le ha herido repetidamente, podría decirse que ahora más que nunca. Pero su otra mitad sí que le puede culpar, porque ella no iba a quedarse allí para siempre. ¿Acaso pensó que ella iba a obviar todas la razones que la impulsaron a subir en ese aerodeslizador junto a él en un principio?.

Nunca han dicho que vuelvan a ser amigos en voz alta, pero ahora es una realidad, por extraña y a la vez familiar que les resulte a ambos. Y quizá, en secreto, siempre fueron amigos – a pesar de lo distanciados y enfadados que estaban – que ella estaba, y que él debió estar – en ese paréntesis de cinco años. Pero él la mira de una forma diferente a como recuerda, y quizá sólo es diferente porque su memoria está defectuosa e insegura cuando se desliza a lo largo de los momentos que han pasado juntos. Quizá porque se ha dado cuanta de algo más, o quizá porque jugar a las casitas con él no se sentía en realidad como un juego.

O tal vez porque _amigos_ nunca fue una palabra que les describiera completamente.

No puede evitar querer corregirle, decirle que no son amigos. Sentada frente a él en esa cafetería, no siente lo mismo que solía sentir en el bosque. El bosque implicaba fiabilidad, seguridad y protección. Al mirarle en el contexto de los menús, las mesas, y el aroma de los desayunos flotando en el aire – hay otro tipo de nostalgia en el ambiente. Katniss no quiere poner una palabra a ese anhelo, por temor a lo que la palabra podría llegar a ser. Nostalgia de algo que, después de todo, ni siquiera debería de existir.

Pero lo hace. Tiene que apartar la mirada, y volver a las letras que hablan de bebidas, entrantes y acompañantes en la carta.

"Escucha, Catnip", decide hablar él – poniendo énfasis en su apodo – cuando ella no ha vuelto a abrir la boca un par de minutos más tarde. "No te había visto, o escuchado hablar de ti durante cinco años. Y pensé que era lo mejor. Que estaba en el proceso de seguir adelante. De… de olvidarme de ti, tal vez". Es una confesión extraña. Está haciendo todo lo posible para continuar hablando – ella lo sabe. "Lo estaba haciendo bien. Estaba viviendo, y trabajando y – me sentía mejor. Y entonces, decidí que necesitaba a ver a mi madre, a Rory, Vick y Posy; y apareciste tú". La mira fijamente, cómo si la culpa de todo la tuviera ella por haberse quedado dormida aquel día en el bosque.

"Y una vez que estabas aquí conmigo, poco a poco, tuve que aceptar que estaba otra vez como al principio. Igual que el día que te conocí. Me arrepentí totalmente – pensé: dos familias a las que alimentar, en vez de una. Pero luego… tú eras buena con el arco, y yo era bueno con las trampas, y ambos… nos complementábamos. Formábamos un buen equipo". Tiene que apartar los ojos de ella cuando se da cuenta de que no puede estar enfadado. Se ríe un poco de sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Cuando cumplí quince años, dios, tú no debías de saber nada a los quince. Y eras una pre-adolescente que ni siquiera sabía qué era el periodo".

Ella le mira de reojo "¿Quince?".

Gale vuelve los ojos. "En ese momento culpé a las hormonas. Echando la vista atrás, creo que culpaba a las hormonas de todo". Parece pensativo. "La de la escombrera fue una época bastante buena".

Ella le ignora, mirándose los dedos. "Yo no pensé en ti de esa forma hasta…".

¿Cuándo lo hizo?. Era consciente de que él era un chico – pero vio eso como una ventaja mientras cazaban. Todo era práctico y lógico. No permitió a su mente desviarse mucho en esa dirección, aunque a veces sentía curiosidad. Era Gale. Y él no era… no tenía ninguna intención de hacer cosas con él. Con nadie. Tenía ese ideal, y se aferro a el firmemente. Aunque supone que, si aún tuviera diecisiete años, y no hubiera otra opción, Gale sería el único que cumpliría los requisitos. Era la única persona en la que confiaba, después de todo.

"Hasta los Juegos", responde por ella. "Cara a cara con la muerte, de pronto, yo te gustaba un poco más". Gale hace un gesto de desdén. "Pero así es como eras. No amabas a nadie aparte de a tu familia. A ellas las protegías con fiereza. A pesar de tus continuas quejas sobre tu madre, aún así la querías".

Gale habla de ella de forma apasionada. Sus palabras son definitivas, y no dejan ninguna pregunta subyacente. Katniss no está segura de por qué ha decidido recordarla quien era, quién, tal vez, todavía es. Resulta un poco abrumador, con los ojos descoloridos, y la mandíbula rígida.

La camarera elige ese momento para colocar sus bebidas frente a ellos, sacando un cuaderno de notas y preguntándoles que les gustaría tomar.

Gale hace un gesto para que conteste primero, y es casi peor que la última vez. Ella no ha leído nada de lo que pone en la carta, y lo único que se la ocurre son tortitas. Y por extraño que parezca, tortitas no suena nada mal. Responde a la camarera con su pedido y le devuelve la carta. Gale la imita, sonriendo a Ana, que reacciona con un rubor inmediato en las mejillas.

Gale posa la mirada en ella otra vez; sin embargo, ahora, sus labios están muy lejos de sonreír. "¿Tortitas?".

La pregunta suena a acusación. Katniss solo puede encogerse de hombros. "Nunca las he odiado".

Él abre la boca para protestar – y tendría derecho a hacerlo, pero ella estaba muy furiosa la última vez. Katniss se apresura a hablar primero para evitar la queja.

"Tienes razón", le dice, continuando la conversación. "Sobre los Juegos. Me dije a mí misma que no había lugar para el miedo – no por mí; pero me permití sentirlo por mi familia. Eso fue lo que pasó al principio, durante tu visita, y la de mi madre y…Prim. Era demasiado pronto para pensar de otra forma. Pensé que sabía todo sobre nuestra… relación. Sabía que podía confiar en ti, y sabía que ayudarías a calmar mi miedo a que ellas murieran de hambre".

"No puedes decirme que nunca temiste no volver a verlas".

Es curioso que nunca hayan hablado de eso; sobre sus experiencias o de los Juegos. Era demasiado crudo entonces. Pero ahora – se pregunta por qué, de repente, él quiere saber.

"Por supuesto que sí", responde ella. "Pero si dejaba a ese pensamiento quedarse conmigo, puede que no hubiera sido capaz de volver – ".

"Lo sé", Gale la interrumpe. "También tuve que lidiar con eso. Dos veces. Sólo que sin trampas o la inmediatez de la muerte". Sus palabras destilan sarcasmo. "Yo estaba a salvo en el bosque mientras tu luchabas por mantenerte con vida cada día".

Katniss vacila por un momento, antes de admitir: "Te echaba de menos. A veces desee que estuvieras allí, conmigo". Se muerde el labio. "Me alegraba que no estuvieras, pero había veces…".

Les interrumpe la llegada de sus platos, ambos con una pequeña pila de tortitas, humeantes y llenas de mantequilla. Ninguno hace un amago de coger su tenedor.

"No tienes ni idea", dice Gale, con la voz tensa y mirando fijamente su comida. "De cuanto desee ser voluntario. Absolutamente ninguna idea". Agarra el tenedor sin hacer nada más, solo apretando el mango con la mano. "Si Rory hubiera tenido unos años más…", continúa, aunque se ríe, y es un sonido vacío y seco.

"Si hubieras sido voluntario… ".

"No me lo habrías perdonado. Lo sé", responde él con demasiada facilidad. "Arriesgar el bienestar de nuestras familias por una chica… ni siquiera debí pensarlo, pero lo hice. Me pregunte qué habría pasado casi todos los días. Era ridículo".

Katniss también agarra el tenedor, aunque solo sea por hacer algo más aparte de inquietarse. Rompe una de sus tortitas, y continúa sin mirarle. "¿Por qué me estás hablando de todo esto?".

"Porque nunca te dije lo difícil que fue". Su franqueza la obliga a mirar hacia arriba.

"Sí, porque yo nunca pregunté".

"No creo que pensases mucho en ello".

Ella deja caer las cejas. "Bueno, tú nunca me dejaste saberlo. Nunca lo mencionaste".

"Sí", dice él. "Lo hice".

Ella frena la demolición de su tortita. "No, no lo hiciste".

Los ojos de Gale se deslizan a sus labios y se detienen allí. Después la mira a los ojos. "Sí", repite. "Lo hice".

Katniss empieza a entender de lo que habla. Ese primer beso en las afueras del bosque. Lo que él quiso trasmitir ese día fue mucho más de lo que ella pensó en un principio.

_Tenía que hacerlo, al menos una vez._

Tiene que empujar el nudo de su garganta para poder hablar. "No lo mencionaste, ni dijiste nada después, actuaste como si aquello no hubiera pasado. Así que me dije a mi misma que no tenía que suponer un gran problema"

"No quería convertirlo en un gran problema. Sabía que tu podías hacerlo – definitivamente lo habrías hecho – pero, ¿qué tipo de amigo sería haciéndote pasar por algo así cuando acababas de volver?". Gale agarra una de las jarras de sirope. "Simplemente te echaba de menos. Y no podía evitarlo, en ese momento". Sonríe y empieza a comer. Ella no está segura de si lo hace obligado.

"Gale…", comienza a decir, siguiendo su ejemplo y derramando el sirope de fresa sobre sus tortitas. Traga saliva, pensando en qué decirle. "No tengo por qué venir a visitarte… si eso lo hará más fácil".

Su masticación se desacelera, y sonríe con ironía. "¿Más fácil para quién?".

Katniss flaquea. No puede contestar porque no sabe la respuesta. Tampoco puede obligarse a comer como hace él.

* * *

Se marchan poco después. Antes de hacerlo se despiden de Nina, que aún es todo sonrisas para disgusto de Gale. Realmente no cree que vaya a tomarse la molestia de volver para explicar nada a la chica acerca de la partida de Katniss, pero se siente mal por ella.

"¿Y ahora qué?, dice una vez que están fuera. Mete las manos en sus bolsillos, mirando a su alrededor. No se sorprende cuando ella le pide que la lleve a la oficina de Anton. Llama un taxi que no tarda en llegar para recogerles. Cuando están en el ascensor del edificio donde trabaja, Katniss vuelve a Hablar.

"¿No se supone que tendrías que estar trabajando?".

Él niega con la cabeza. "Paylor suele darnos unos días de descanso después de cada misión. Normalmente no los tomo, pero están ahí. Y además", añade, presionando el botón XXI del panel. "Hoy no tenía reuniones".

Una vez fuera la conduce por un pasillo muy parecido, si no igual, al de la planta de Gale. Algunos trabajadores le saludan al pasar. Él es muy amable devolviendo los saludos. Parece que tiene sonrisas para todo el mundo menos para ella. Se detienen frente a una puerta pintada de un tono tan neutral como la puerta del despacho de Gale.

"Hola, señor Hawthorne. ¿Estáis aquí para ver al señor Telon?", pregunta la secretaria, sonriéndoles detrás de sus enormes gafas. Es mayor que Miranda, tendrá unos cuarenta.

"Lo estamos", dice él sonriendo. "Y puedes llamarme Gale, Grace".

La mujer hace un gesto con una mano hacia Gale, deslizando las gafas sobre su nariz con la otra, como un hábito. "Oh, no podría", dice riendo. "Pero pasad. Hoy no está especialmente ocupado".

Gale da un paso hacia la puerta, renunciando a llamar antes de abrir, lo que es probablemente una mala idea, considerando –

Suspira, y se mueve a un lado para que entre Katniss. Los ojos de ella se amplían una fracción de más, y Gale está a punto de soltar una carcajada, cerrando la puerta tan silenciosamente como le es posible. Va a hacer algún cometario sarcástico, cuando Katniss se le adelanta;

"Cristo, chicos. ¿En serio?".

La pareja se desenreda con brusquedad; Johanna está a punto de caerse de las rodillas de Anton. Vuelve la cabeza hacia ellos y hace un gesto de desprecio, pero queda diluido por su pelo alborotado y su boca hinchada. Anton no parece para nada avergonzado, más bien satisfecho.

Gale finalmente se ríe, incapaz de contener su regocijo ante la ironía de la situación. "Os diría que buscaseis una habitación, pero…".

Johanna vuelve los ojos, imitando su risa. "Sois hilarantes. En serio. Ahora marcharos".

"Pronto, no te preocupes", dice Gale. Luego mira a Anton. "¿Recibiste mi mensaje?".

Anton parpadea, pasándose una mano por la cara. "Sí, lo hice. Pero tendrás que hablar con Paylor. Todos los mío están utilizándose".

"¿Qué es lo que se está utilizando?. ¿Aerodeslizadores?", pregunta Johanna.

"Sí", dice Katniss. "Vuelvo al 12".

Johanna levanta una ceja. "¿Ya?".

"Han sido casi dos semanas", contesta Katniss, tratando de hacer hincapié en el tiempo. "Tengo que irme".

Johanna cruza la mirada con Gale para calibrar su actitud."Si tu lo dices", termina por decir, y suena más escéptica que otra cosa. Se levanta del regazo de Antón, y camina frente al escritorio, cruzada de brazos.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?", pregunta Gale, imitando su postura. "¿No deberías estar trabajando?"

"Y tú, ¿no deberías estar trabajando?", replica ella, molesta. Luego señala con el pulgar a Anton. "Él me llamó".

"Son las nueve y media. Y Grace dijo que no estaba ocupado"

"Él es quien me quería aquí. Entré a hurtadillas".

Anton coloca las palmas de las manos detrás de su cabeza, suspirando feliz. "Culpable". Luego gira su silla hacia Katniss. "Así que vas a dejarnos, ¿eh?".

"Sí", dice Katniss.

Anton frunce el ceño en esta ocasión. Su expresión cómica y satisfecha desaparece. "Sólo has venido a dos sesiones de entrenamiento, lo que significa que tendrás que volver pronto".

Katniss le da una pequeña sonrisa. "No puedo prometerte que será pronto. Pero…". Echa un vistazo a Gale, y él no está seguro de lo que ella busca; ¿una sonrisa?, ¿algo que la anime?. Tal vez, ¿pero porque iba a darle algo?.

"No sé cuando tendré la oportunidad de volver", termina.

"Sabes que estás hablando con alguien que tiene múltiples aerodeslizadores a su disposición, ¿no?". Anton coge una tarjeta de visita de su escritorio, camina hacia ella y la pone entre ambos, a modo de oferta. "Aquí está mi número", dice sonriendo. "Cuando te sientas sola con tu enamorado, lo único que tienes que hacer es llamar". Vuelve la cabeza para mirar a Johanna. "¿No es cierto Jo-Jo?".

Johanna responde con una mirada mortal. "No puedes llamarme así". Sus ojos y su voz se suavizan ligeramente cuando se dirige a Katniss. "Y sí, siempre. Ninguno de nosotros va a ninguna parte".

Katniss sujeta la tarjeta de Anton entre los dedos; la observa por un momento antes de guardarla en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. "Gracias Anton", dice con gratitud.

"Es una tarjeta, Katniss. No es nada". Da un paso adelante para envolverla en un abrazo de oso inesperado, y al principio, atrapa a Katniss con la guardia baja. Luego poco a poco se relaja y le devuelve el abrazo, colocando los brazos alrededor de su espalda. La saca por lo menos dos cabezas, y cada uno de sus brazos podría rodear su cintura completamente. Le da un último apretón antes de dejarle ir, y él besa la parte superior de su cabeza. Anton es muy cariñoso. Katniss mira a Johanna y piensa que será bueno para ella. Tiene suerte de contar con él, por fin.

También piensa que le echará de menos. A los dos. Sabe que lo hará.

"Tú también puedes abrazarla, Johanna", le dice Anton. "Nadie lo sabrá aparte de nosotros".

"Buen intento", responde ella. "Pero no doy abrazos".

Antón sonríe con sorna. "Ayer por la noche hacías un montón de cosas".

Katniss espera una burla o una grosería que ponga a Anton en su sitio. Pero en cambio, recibe una leve sonrisa y un lujurioso "Si no recuerdo mal, te quedaste sin palabras la mayoría del tiempo".

Antón se aproxima a Johanna. "Tenía la boca ocupada".

"Sí, lo recuerdo", le da tiempo a murmurar antes de que él se abalance sobre ella y comiencen a besarse.

Katniss retrocede incomoda. Gale frota la parte de atrás de su cuello y se aclara la garganta.

"Vamos, chicos. Johanna, dile adiós a Katniss y nos iremos".

Johanna se despega de Anton, y mira a Gale con suspicacia. "Por favor, Gale. Katniss no estará fuera ni un mes".

Katniss suspira profusamente. "Johanna…".

Hay un fogonazo en los ojos de Gale justo antes de que escupa: "Ella no va a volver, Johanna. Y si lo hace, no será para quedarse. Así que te sugiero que le digas adiós, o esperes a que venga a visitarte".

Los dos pares de ojos – los de Johanna y Anton – planean sobre Gale, abiertos y curiosos. Su tono, entre acalorado y completamente furioso, hace que Johanna sonría con suficiencia.

"¿He puesto el dedo en la llaga, Gale?".

Gale cierra los ojos y exhala. "Sólo quiero terminar con todas estás despedidas de una vez, ¿de acuerdo?".

Johanna levanta las manos y se da por vencida. "De acuerdo. Adiós, Katniss. Nos vemos pronto". Anton asiente con la cabeza hacia ella y sonríe, mencionando su tarjeta por última vez.

Katniss es incapaz de articular palabra, así que dice adiós con la mano y sale precipitadamente por la puerta. Gale la sigue un segundo después, sin decir nada. Y ella sabe que debería haber huido a la pista de despegue por la mañana. Tendría que haberse marchado ya. Las despedidas apestan.

* * *

El siguiente al que buscan es Jack, en la planta baja del antiguo edificio de comunicaciones – aunque el título es relativo, porque ya no hay ningún medio de comunicación que emita desde ese lugar. El Gobierno le envió allí porque era buen mecánico. Se dedica a hacer pruebas con diferente maquinaria y vehículos. La habitación en la que está tiene el aspecto de un taller, con enormes placas metálicas y cables por todas partes. Hay algunos coches y fragmentos de trenes suspendidos en el aire, o sobre plataformas, con los trabajadores debajo de ellos reparando lo que sea necesario reparar. Es casi como una enorme tienda automovilística, a pesar de que en lo que trabajan son solo prototipos e ideas que podrían ser enviadas a los fabricantes en fechas posteriores.

Jack está tumbado bajo uno de los coches, con unas gafas protectoras en los ojos y cubierto de aceite y polvo. Se desliza hacia fuera cuando le avisan de la visita.

"¡Eh!, Katniss y Gale", les saluda sonriente, enseñando unos dientes muy blancos en comparación con el resto de su cara negra por la suciedad. "¿Qué os trae por aquí?".

De repente es muy difícil. ¿Por qué de repente es tan difícil?. Katniss cree que quizá se deba a que siente que es posible que no vuelva a ver a ninguno, aún con la tarjeta de Antón quemándola en el bolsillo.

"Venía a… ", dice, titubeando.

Gale la ayuda. "Ella se va. Vuelve al lugar del que vino".

La cara de Jack se apaga de inmediato; el blanco de sus dientes desaparece bajo la línea negra que forman sus labios. Se pone de pié y limpia sus manos con una toalla raída. "No pensé que este momento llegaría tan pronto".

"Sí. Yo tampoco me di cuenta hasta ayer". Ella intenta que su voz parezca tranquila.

"Supongo que Peeta te echa de menos, ¿no?", dice Jack. Deja la toalla en el capó del coche. "Y tú también le echas de menos a él".

"Quiero contarle lo que he hecho", Katniss está de acuerdo. "En persona".

"Por supuesto", Jack se frota la barbilla, bajando los ojos su peto de trabajo. "Quiero abrazarte, pero estoy hecho un asco".

Katniss es capaz de sonreír un poco. No lo piensa dos veces antes de dar unos pasos hacia delante y rodearle con ambos brazos.

"Aw, Katniss, acabas de arruinar toda tu ropa", protesta Jack, aunque devuelve un abrazo tan fuerte como el de Anton.

Sus antebrazos dejan unas marcas en la camisa que a ella no la preocupan lo más mínimo. "Voy a echarte de menos".

"No creo que tanto como yo a ti", responde Jack sin esfuerzo. Luego suspira y se inclina hacia atrás, manteniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Katniss "Me da igual si vienes a ver a cualquier otra persona", dice. "Pero tienes que venir a verme a mí, ¿de acuerdo?".

Katniss se ríe. "Voy a intentarlo".

Jack la suelta, buscando a Gale con los ojos. Gale no está mirándoles. Apoyado en una columna a unos metros de distancia, observa desinteresado a un grupo de trabajadores que manipulan un vagón de tren. Jack acerca la boca al oído de Katniss.

"Se cuidadosa con él", susurra. "Parece abatido".

Ella parpadea, y mueve la vista hacia Gale. "Como he dicho", susurra de vuelta. "Voy a intentarlo".

* * *

"¿Recuerdas cuando eras terrible haciendo amigos?", pregunta Gale mientras se acomodan en el asiento trasero del taxi. Bolts está aprovechando los pocos días libres que le han asignado para pasar tiempo con su familia en su casa de las afueras del Capitolio.

"Todavía soy terrible haciendo amigos", dice ella, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

"Sabía que no eras muy perceptiva, pero no sabía que estabas tan ciega", contesta secamente, lo que le vale una mirada furiosa de Katniss.

"No estoy ciega. Y soy perceptiva". Vuelve a mirar por la ventana. "Y terrible haciendo amigos".

Gale continúa viendo pasar los edificios y las calles. "Que se lo digan al Equipo".

Y Katniss piensa que ojalá nunca hubiera existido nada romántico entre ellos.

* * *

La casa de Bolts y Joy es muy bonita. Es de dos plantas, con grandes ventanales, y decorada con fotos de su familia e hijos. Todo es cálido y acogedor, y aunque Katniss informa a Bolts de que tendrá que marcharse más pronto que tarde, él quiere que conozca a Joy y a los niños; Kessy, que no puede tener más de seis años; Wayne, de cuatro, y Piper, a la que Kessy sostiene en su regazo mientras ven un programa infantil en la televisión.

Kessy pone a Pipper en los brazos de su madre cuando Katniss y Gale atraviesan la puerta. La niña abraza la pierna de Gale como saludo, igual que hizo Finnick días atrás. Gale revuelve su pelo. "Hey, pequeña".

Katniss saluda a todos con un tímido "hola", pero los críos están demasiado absortos con el programa para sentir curiosidad por ella durante mucho tiempo. Todavía faltan una o dos horas para el almuerzo; aún así, Joy tiene tentempiés preparados para ella. Sándwiches y galletas. Solo de mirarlos siente una nausea. No cree pueda tragar nada en todo el día.

Pero está claro que Gale puede. De alguna manera es fácil para él, y Katniss no entiende cómo es capaz de comer. A menos que realmente sea fácil. El pensamiento hace que bulla una especie de rabia bajo su piel. Es ilógico sentirse así, pero no puede negar que la irrita. Ahora es incapaz de poner un tope a sus emociones, como hacía antes.

Joy sostiene a Piper en brazos cuando se acomoda a su lado en el sofá. Gale se sienta en una silla de frente a ellas, Bolts en otra a su lado, con Kessy y Wayne cerca de sus pies.

"Dirk me ha hablado mucho de ti", dice Joy, tratando de impedir que Piper agarre un mechón de su largo pelo castaño."Es casi como si te conociera".

Katniss sonríe amable. "Bolts – er, Dirk, dijo que tu nombre es tu mejor descripción".

Joy se ríe, y es un sonido atractivo. Hace que sus ojos azules centelleen, su cara se ilumine, y ella parezca más joven; aunque su edad este cerca de la de Bolts.

"Dice eso por todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos", mira a Dirk sonriendo. "Pero todavía tiene que convencerme de que es verdad".

"Testaruda", murmura Bolts.

"Oh, por favor", bromea Joy, inclinándose hacia Katniss. "Deberías haberme conocido cuando estaba embarazada. No sé por qué no me abandonó".

"Paylor tenía los papeles listos, por si los necesitaba", dice Bolts con retintín.

"Piensa que es gracioso", Joy le dice a Katniss con complicidad. "Pero es el peor contando chistes".

"Siempre parecen hacerte reír". Bolts no está de acuerdo, acentuando su tono de voz con una ceja levantada.

"Sólo lo hago porque me siento mal por ti".

Bolts niega con la cabeza. "¿Veis lo que tengo que aguantar?".

Gale da un codazo a Bolts. "Eres afortunado de tenerla".

"No estoy seguro."

"Deberías saberlo", Joy reprende a su marido. Su tono choca con la fluidez de sus sonrisas. Hay algo innegablemente dulce en ella. Katniss tiene la sensación de que no le haría daño ni a una mosca. "Te he dado tres hijos pequeños".

Casi como si fuera una señal, Kessy golpea la pierna de Bolts, se sienta en su pié y un brazo se envuelve alrededor de su pantorrilla. "¿Y qué haría yo sin ellos?", dice Bolts, frotando la cabeza de su hija.

Joy vuelve a centrarse en Katniss. "Dirk me ha dicho que vuelves a casa con tu chico…"

Katniss se mira las manos, entrecruzadas por costumbre. "Sí. Él ha sido bueno para mí".

"Eso es maravilloso. Las cosas que te hacen feliz, son las únicas que importan"

"Vamos a por algo para beber", interrumpe Bolts. Se pone de pié y desliza fuera de su pierna a Kessy. Gale se levanta, mirando en silencio a Bolts. "¿Queréis algo?".

"Agua estaría bien", contesta Joy. "¿Katniss?".

"Lo mismo".

Cuando están al amparo de los muros de la cocina, Gale sigue a Bolts con los ojos mientras él busca las bebidas en la nevera. "¿Por qué he venido contigo?"

"Para salvarte de una charla de chicas". Joy tiene algo que hace que la gente le cuente todo". Bolts se apoya contra la encimera. "Y si estás con ellas, no podrán hablar de ti".

Gale le imita, apoyándose en el otro extremo. Cruza los brazos. "No te ofendas, Bolts, pero quiero terminar con esto e irme".

"Se lo diré a Joy en un segundo. Quería que tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a Katniss".

"Yo también quería que se conocieran. Sólo estoy – cansado".

"No te rindas tan pronto", dice Bolts, clavando los ojos en él. "Todavía puedes luchar por ella, si es que quieres".

Gale se ríe. "La última vez que lo intenté, no resultó exactamente a mi favor".

"La última vez fue diferente"

"¿Con todo lo que ha pasado?", Gale sacude la cabeza. "No lo creo".

"Escucha, Gale", Bolts suspira, tratando de captar su atención. "Tienes que recordar la razón principal por la que ella está aquí. No el hecho de que Peeta la hiciese venir, sino que él no era capaz de ayudarla". Recoge las botellas de agua. "No sé cómo estaba en realidad antes de venir, pero creo que ahora es feliz".

Bolts se encoge de hombros y luego hace un gesto hacia la puerta. Gale le sigue, volviendo a su asiento mientras Bolts da a las chicas sus bebidas. Se percata de que es Katniss quien sostiene ahora a Piper. Parece un poco incómoda, pero sonríe cuando el bebe trata de agarrar su trenza.

Lo que Bolts no sabe – piensa Gale, viéndolas reír – es que Katniss decide en base a sus intereses. La supervivencia, la necesidad, la seguridad – cuales quiera que sean. Es despiadada en ese sentido. Peeta es mejor que él en esos campos, lo era antes y lo es ahora. Ella necesitaba algo diferente por un tiempo, pero no era a él. Era un escenario diferente – un lugar lleno de gente que sabía lo que tenía, y sabía lo que había perdido.

Con los años, Gale ha llegado a creer que la gente no puede cambiar. Puede cambiar la arquitectura, o las apariencias. Las personas crecen, y las personas pueden parecer distintas, y puede que se adapten a quienes tienen cerca, al lugar en el que están, y a cada una de las experiencias que tienen. Pueden intentar cambiar, y tal vez algunas alcancen esa meta si es lo que realmente quieren. Pero en el fondo, cuando están solas consigo mismas, no es tan fácil dejar de ser quienes son.

La chica que dejó el Distrito 12 para ir a la arena y la que regreso fue la misma – a Gale no le importa si la gente dice que ella es otra persona, o que los Juegos la cambiaron. Lo extraordinario de las circunstancias amplificó cualidades que la gente no había visto antes en ella. Los juegos la dieron experiencia y sentido común, y ella maduró, incluso más de lo que tuvo que hacerlo con las penurias de la vida en el Distrito.

La Guerra también la hizo crecer. Sin embargo, su sentido común a la hora de sobrevivir no es medible en años, sino en lo que ella decidió hacer con el. Después de la Guerra, volvió a ser una niña – decidió ignorar todo lo que había aprendido, y por lo que había pasado, anteponiendo su deseo de recuperar lo que perdió.

Pero ahora, mirándola, se dice a si mismo que ella ha descubierto la forma de seguir adelante. El ambiente en el que ha vivido durante esa corta semana y media era lo que necesitaba para recordar todas esas otras cosas que aprendió. Y ahora ella ya no lo necesita más; ni ese ambiente, ni a él.

Y esa es la razón por la que se va. No sólo por la elección entre él y Peeta, sino porque este no es su hogar. Sólo es un lugar que necesitaba durante un tiempo. Quizá ella vuelva a necesitarlo con los meses, o los años. Pero ella nunca lo necesitará para siempre.

Eso es lo que Bolts no sabe. Gale puede luchar por ella todo lo que quiera, pero no está seguro de que más puede darle. Intentó darle su corazón, proteger a su familia, y le gustaría decir que su vida. Pero Peeta hizo esto último tres veces, y la mitad de su familia está muerta. ¿Y cómo iba a preocuparse ella de un corazón que no le dará nada de lo que necesita?.

* * *

Una vez que Katniss ha abrazado a Bolts y a Joy, por fin son capaces de salir. Se dirigen hacia el coche amarillo prominente que está aparcado en la acera. "Deberías ser madre", comenta Gale.

Ella no puede contener su sorpresa. "¿Qué?".

Gale se encoge de hombros. "Me refiero a que si te quedas embarazada, no debes tener miedo".

Él abre el coche para ella, pero Katniss se queda quieta, junto a la puerta, acechándole con la mirada. "No quiero hijos", le dice, y la afirmación es tan inflexible como cuando era más joven. Lo cual no le detiene.

"Eso no significa que no puedas replanteártelo más adelante".

Sus ojos siguen clavados en él un buen rato, buscando algo. Gale no tiene ni idea de qué.

"¿Debería ser madre?".

Gale la sonríe – por primera vez en todo el día. No pasa desapercibido para ella. "Cuando llegue el momento, serás una buena madre".

"Pero…", ella sigue argumentando, observándole mientras gira en torno al coche hasta la otra puerta.

"Quizá yo pueda hacer de niñera alguna vez. Podría ser el tío gracioso… o un primo lejano". Está bromeando – lo nota en su voz e intenta sonreír para él, por el simple hecho de sonreír.

"¿Dónde vamos ahora?, pregunta una vez que están sentados uno al lado del otro en la oscuridad del taxi.

"Al hospital", responde ella; y una vez que se ponen en marcha, no puede dejar de pensar en cómo, de repente, la idea de tener un bebe no es la peor cosa del mundo. Mira a Gale por el rabillo del ojo, su cabeza está recostada sobre el asiento y tiene los ojos cerrados. No entiende cómo ha podido convencerla de que los hijos no son algo malo, si ni siquiera intentaba convencerla de nada.

* * *

La enfermera de la recepción llama a su madre, y no hace falta mucho tiempo para que Elaine aparezca por el pasillo lateral con cara de estar muy preocupada.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?", es lo primero que pregunta.

"Estamos bien, mamá", Katniss se apresura a calmarla. "Sólo quería decirte adiós".

Como Elaine parece más serena, Gale da un paso atrás. "Voy a estar allí", les dice, caminando hacia los asientos del vestíbulo. Katniss está a punto de detenerle, pero lo piensa mejor.

"¿Te vas?"

Ella asiente. "Peeta me necesita".

La mano de su madre aparta unos mechones sueltos de su trenza y los coloca detrás de su oreja. Después pone la mano sobre su mejilla.

"¿Tu le necesitas a él?"

Su boca se separa con la pregunta. Es relevante, contiene aplomo, y algo especial. Sabe que si contesta con una mentira, estará bien, porque es su madre. Pero no puede mentir en esos momentos.

"No lo sé", dice con la voz ronca; se está formando un nudo en la base de su garganta. "Esa es la razón por la que tengo que volver". Duda por un momento. "Sería injusto si no le necesitara, ¿no es así?".

Su madre sonríe brevemente, sin soltar la mano de su cara. "Sólo será injusto si le mientes".

Katniss hace un sonido ahogado. "Esto es horrible".

"Lo sé, cariño", dice Elaine con suavidad. "Pero no sería tan horrible si no sintieses algo por Gale".

Katniss se separa cuando le menciona. "Ojala todavía le odiase", dice frustrada.

Elaine se ríe. "Es increíble que sólo os haya llevado cinco años arreglar las cosas. Llegue a pensar que nunca le perdonarías.

Katniss no la culpa por pensar así. Ella también lo hizo.

Elaine echa un vistazo por encima de sus hombros, buscando la silueta de Gale entre los clientes que están sentados. "¿Él lo sabe?".

"¿Qué le he perdonado?…sí. Sí, creo que lo sabe".

"Tienes que asegurarte de que lo hace antes de marcharte".

Ante la mirada incierta de Katniss, su madre continúa "Así podrá quitarse a Prim de la cabeza y superar lo que ocurrió".

"Pero el ya …"

"Tiene dificultades con eso. Siempre las ha tenido. Creo que tus palabras lograrán que deje de ser tan auto-destructivo".

Katniss le busca, sin la seguridad de que las palabras vayan a lograr nada. "¿Y si sigue igual?"

"Entonces supongo que tendrá que encontrar a alguien que se tome el tiempo de detenerle. Hasta entonces, puede que visite ocasionalmente la sala de emergencias".

Katniss la mira con tristeza. "Cuida de él".

"Siempre lo hago", responde ella. "¿Cuándo te marchas?".

"Poco después de salir de aquí. Te llamaré más".

Elaine da un paso adelante, abrazándola. "Yo también lo haré. Y Katniss...".

"¿Sí?"

Sus ojos son imperativos. "Se feliz".

* * *

"¿Tu madre se lo tomó bien?, pregunta Gale cuando llegan a su apartamento. Saca sus llaves y abre la puerta.

"Sí", dice ella, entrando en la habitación. Recupera su equipaje y camina lentamente hacia la salida. "Nos llamaremos más desde ahora".

"Me alegra oír eso", dice Gale dando media vuelta.

"Gale".

Él tuerce la cabeza para mirarla.

"Sabes… sabes que te he perdonado, ¿verdad?".

Gale se gira completamente y hunde los ojos en ella."Lo sé, ahora".

"Quieres decir que…. ¿No lo sabías?".

"Es bueno oírlo".

Gale sonríe de nuevo, y Katniss cuenta mentalmente que es la segunda vez que lo hace. Piensa que va a decirle a su madre que tenía razón – pero tiene la certeza de que su madre siempre lo supo.

* * *

La pista de aterrizaje está al lado de la oficina de Paylor. Ella les está esperando junto a la valla que rodea la pequeña base aérea.

"Paylor", Gale la saluda. "Gracias por conseguir un aerodeslizador habiéndote avisado con tan poco tiempo".

"No ha sido un problema. Hoy no estaban utilizándose", dice posando los ojos en Katniss

Gale espera que Paylor se despida de una manera convencional, o mencione algo sobre la partida de Katniss. En su lugar, le dice: "¿Nos das un momento?. Tengo que hablar con ella".

"¿Sobre qué?", pregunta desconcertado.

"Nada que te afecte". Su tono es inapelable. Gale suspira con la derrota y se aleja hacia la pista, cruzándose de brazos.

"Katniss…", empieza Paylor. "Antes de que te vayas, tengo que darte las gracias".

Katniss ladea la cabeza. "¿Darme las gracias? ¿Por qué?".

Por matar a Atlas y a Reeva". Su voz es tan seria e inexpresiva que Katniss tiene que agudizar los oídos para escuchar algún tipo de gratitud. Pero si es honesta, tampoco la quiere, y se alegra de que sea tan difícil para Paylor expresarla.

"Fue accidental", dice con sinceridad. "Apenas puedo recordar lo que pasó".

Paylor no parece sorprenderse. "Bueno, aún así hiciste lo correcto. Tu criterio fue fiable, incluso bajo ese tipo de presión".

Katniss lo llamaría suerte. Suerte de no haber matado a algún miembro del Equipo. Su buen criterio fue colateral, y sobre todo ficticio.

"Sin faltar al respeto, Paylor, pero no sé si esa descripción es la apropiada".

"No me importa lo que sabes", contesta Paylor. "Me importa de lo que eres capaz".

Katniss parpadea. "Creo que no entiendo…".

El pecho de Paylor se hunde en un suspiro. "Voy a ofrecerte un puesto en el Equipo, Katniss". Antes de que pueda decir nada, ella continúa. "No te estoy pidiendo una respuesta inmediata, en especial justo antes de que vuelvas a casa".

Katniss la mira perpleja. "Quieres que me una a tu Equipo"

Paylor levanta una ceja. "No me tomo estás cosas a la ligera. Has demostrado lo que todavía puedes hacer, y pareces tener un puesto en el Equipo, con independencia de mi aprobación".

"No era mi intención asumir ningún rol junto a ellos".

"Eso no importa. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de asumir uno, ahora".

Katniss vuelve la vista a un lado, mirando el aerodeslizador, después a Gale; sus ojos están en cualquier parte menos en ellas. "¿Hasta cuándo estará la oferta en pié?"

"Hasta que tengas una respuesta que darme".

Katniss arquea las cejas. "¿Y si necesito mucho tiempo? ¿Un mes, o un año, o – ?".

"Siempre tendrás un lugar aquí". La sinceridad detrás de sus palabras es tan contundente como su presencia, pero Katniss no puede evitar cuestionarlas. En comparación con todas las miradas severas y su comportamiento cuidadosamente indiferente, esas palabras de Paylor parecen fuera de lugar.

"¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?".

"No estoy siendo amable. Te estoy dando la opción de decidir". Cuando Katniss no dice nada, Paylor continúa. "Has sobrevivido a dos arenas y a una Guerra, y sé que tuviste que tomar decisiones que no te gustaban. Había vidas en juego e hiciste lo correcto".

"Lo sé", dice Katniss. "Sabía lo que estaba pasando. Pero eso no explica la razón por la que me das una oportunidad".

Paylor la mira fijamente durante unos momentos. "Lo hago porque no creo que hayas tenido la opción de tomar decisiones pensando en ti misma"

Katniss piensa que ha habido muchas decisiones que ha tomado de forma consciente. A algunas se vio obligada, y no tenía nada que decir – como ser el Sinsajo o estar allí, en el Capitolio. Pero otras fueron suyas, como dejar de lado a su hermana. Muchas fueron compartidas, como vivir con Peeta. Sin embargo, una Paylor compasiva es una Paylor rara vez vista, y algo le dice que no pase eso por alto.

"Pensaré en ello".

Paylor asiente. "Bien. Entonces será mejor que me vaya. Él te está esperando".

Katniss no tiene claro si se refiere a Peeta, a Gale, o al tipo que maneja el aerodeslizador. Piensa que al tipo que maneja el aerodeslizador. "Adiós, Paylor", dice intentando una sonrisa de despedida, y preguntándose si ella sabe lo mucho más difícil que acaba de hacerlo todo.

"Hasta pronto, Katniss".

* * *

Gale camina a grandes zancadas hasta alcanzarla. "¿Qué ha sido todo eso?", pregunta. Todavía tiene los brazos cruzados y estudia alternativamente la puerta del edificio gris en el que acaba de desaparecer Paylor y a Katniss.

Katniss coloca la bolsa del arco sobre su hombro y duda antes de decir: "Me ha ofrecido un trabajo".

"¿Qué? ¿De qué tipo?"

Ella está a punto de no contárselo. "Un puesto en el Equipo".

"Oh". El asombro es evidente en sus facciones. "Bueno, no creo que nadie la haya rechazado antes".

"No lo he rechazado", Katniss se apresura a decir. "Todavía no".

"¿Quieres decir que estás pensando aceptarlo?"

"No - no lo sé – es una posibilidad". Katniss tropieza con su mirada ensombrecida mientras contesta. "Es una oferta generosa".

"Tendrías que dejar el 12", dice él, como si la posibilidad nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. "Y no vas a hacerlo.

Su actitud la pone furiosa. "Tú que sabes".

El malestar en los ojos de Gale ya es palpable y se funde con la ira detrás de ellos; "¿Qué pasa contigo?. Primero, haces esta enorme pantomima con las despedidas, obligándome a acompañarte, y después – ".

"¿Yo?" Ella no puede evitar la reacción, ni puede consentir que la acuse de ser egocéntrica o pensar solo en sí misma. "Tú eres el que ha estado actuando descompuesto y hundido todo el santo día, hablándome sobre el pasado, y sobre tener hijos y …".

Gale no da crédito a sus palabras y necesita enderezarse antes de volver a hablar. "¿Así que admites que en realidad podrías volver para quedarte? ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar, Katniss?. Cada jodida vez que estoy cerca de ti, te las arreglas para destrozarme. Y eso duele. ¿Crees que voy a ignorar cómo me siento sólo para no hacerte daño?"

Ella le fulmina con la mirada. "¿Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti? ¿De qué estás hablando?. Esta semana difícilmente va a contar como cada vez".

Gale se ríe, aunque se parece más a un bufido de exasperación. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Puedes recordar por un segundo, volver a los días en los que éramos amigos". Se mueve sobre sus talones y gira la cabeza a un lado. "Lo hiciste mucho. No fue exactamente culpa tuya. Sabía dónde me metía cuando se trataba de ti. Tú no querías nada de eso. Y fui tan cuidadoso contigo como imprudente conmigo mismo. Te vi en la pantalla del proyector, y vi como empezabas a ganar los Juegos, y como empezaba a perderte. Eso no fue… no fue tan malo. Sabía cuando fingías y cuando no". Se detiene por un momento, frotándose la nuca. "Y cuando llegó la segunda vez, traté de encontrar los momentos en los que fingías. Apenas pude encontrarlos. Fue diferente. Pensé que tú habías cambiado – por un segundo, pensé que eras otra persona. Luego me di cuenta de que sólo eras una chica enamorada. Eras Katniss, y estabas enamorada, y yo no te reconocía porque nunca había visto antes a esa Katniss".

Sus ojos están más vidriosos a medida que llega más lejos con las palabras. Katniss casi no puede mirarlos y siente las venas tropezar contra el tejido de su piel.

"Gale… no lo hice –".

"Lo supe – el momento en el que dejaste de ser mía para siempre. Me di cuenta". Él estira una mano hacia su cara por un breve segundo; después la baja, como si no tuviera claro lo que iba a hacer.

La mente de Katniss revolotea en busca de ese momento – piensa que fue en la playa de la segunda arena, cuando sintió ese calor propagarse desde su estómago. Cuando besó a Peeta con más pasión de la que sabía que tenía. Se pregunta si el momento que él tiene tras sus ojos es el mismo, pero no se atreve a preguntar.

"Así que luché" continúa Gale. "Me sumergí en esa guerra. Aprendí estrategias, técnicas, trampas; falsos detalles sobre cosas falsas. Quería proteger a mi familia, y a tu familia, y a ti. Pero estaba tan atrapado debajo de mi cólera, mi egoísmo y mis celos, que olvide lo más importante".

Él estira de nuevo el brazo, y las yemas de sus dedos encuentran la mejilla de Katniss. Con el tacto de su mano, ella siente el calor abrasador de la melancolía, y el miedo entra en erupción en su interior. Es un volcán – sacude sus huesos. Estremece sus labios.

"Nosotros", dice él, contestando a la pregunta silenciosa. "La amistad. Las cosas en las que nunca pensé porque las daba por hecho. Luché, y no hice absolutamente nada. Y ayer, fue como ver el pasado repetirse – solo que más rápido".

"Pero no es igual que en el pasado – no exactamente", dice ella, alucinada de haber encontrado algo dentro de sí misma para hablar, aunque suene tan falto de definición. Temblando, mueve la mano a su pecho. "Tienes mi amistad. Tenemos lo que habíamos perdido".

Él baja la mirada a su mano. "Debería estar feliz, ¿no?". Sonríe con ironía. "Pero no lo estoy. Siempre voy a querer más". Sacude la cabeza casi con complicidad. "Nunca podré librarme de mi egoísmo".

Katniss aprieta la tela de su camisa, y agarra un botón. "Tal vez cuando el dolor se haya ido…", dice, vanamente en el mejor de los casos, aunque ella lo espera, por el bien de Gale. Espera que el tiempo sea más amable esta segunda vez. Y sabe de sobra que pensar así también es egoísta.

"Tal vez". Él se encoge de hombros. "Quizá si no vienes a verme en un par de años".

"Tal vez", susurra ella. _Si puedo. _Eso no lo dice – será su objetivo secreto.

Porque no quiere hacerle daño nunca más.

Gale deja caer la mano de su mejilla, y ella suelta el botón de su camisa.

La mira por última vez; una mirada profunda, prolongada; una mirada grave que se lleva una parte de ella. Luego se inclina y la besa la frente; su mano la roza el cuello por un mínimo instante.

"No olvides como hice yo. ¿De acuerdo?"

Ella hace todo lo posible por hablar a pesar del inminente ataque de hipo que la amenaza. "No lo haré".

No sabe cómo lo hace, pero él la da pequeña sonrisa, suave, y muy, muy breve. Katniss tampoco cree que pueda olvidar ese último gesto.

"Adiós, Catnip".

Gale se aleja un paso, aunque todavía está frente a ella, dejando el margen suficiente para que camine hacia el aerodeslizador. Katniss no sabe si lo hace para impedir que suba, o para evitar que no lo haga.

Es tan diferente de la última vez.

"Adiós, Gale".

Tiene que felicitarse a sí misma, porque no se ha ahogado, ni ha llorado, ni siquiera su voz ha sonado chirriante al decirlo. Luego da media vuelta, y está lo bastante lejos de él cuando un pensamiento – el más aleatorio y sutil de los pensamientos – la golpea como un rayo. Nunca había pensado en ello hasta ese instante. Se gira, rápidamente; necesita saber la respuesta como si fuera el último nudo por atar en su historia; el último cabo suelto.

"Gale – ", y él todavía está allí; no se ha alejado como ha hecho ella. Estático, sigue mirándola.

"¿Qué… qué ibas a decirme cuando te sacaron a rastras de la habitación – justo antes de partir hacia los primeros Juegos, hacia el Capitolio, cuando nos separaron y cerraron la puerta. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?".

Él no parpadea. Ni siquiera duda.

"Que te quería"

Ella asiente lentamente con la cabeza, agarrando la maleta con los dedos congelados. No había advertido las nubes de vaho que la respiración forma frente a su cara al contacto con el aire helado. Aparecen y desaparecen, apresuradas y muy densas.

Se gira de nuevo hacia el aerodeslizador, y escapa corriendo hacia allí. Es tan rápida como su aliento, porque – piensa – si no corre, y si ese aerodeslizador no despega lo antes posible –

Ella podría no irse.

* * *

**t/n; **el título del capítulo es Kill, igual que la canción de Jimmy eat Word. Pero lo he cambiado porque de verdad me mata esta despedida, y el capítulo entero, si soy sincera.

Os dejo la estrofa del principio traducida, y un link para que escuchéis la letra, que encaja perfectamente con la historia.

_Entonces… sigue adelante, amor  
vete mientras aún hay esperanza de escapar.  
Tienes que tomar lo que puedas de estos días;  
queda mucho por delante  
y demasiado remordimientos._

Sé lo quieres decir decir,  
lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme de forma diferente.  
Te quiero,  
y debí decírtelo,  
pero dime, ¿has sabido alguna vez lo que eso significa?

**_ /watch?v=xq_hKJ3JN2c (de youtube)  
_**

Gracias por las revisiones, cada vez son mejores.

Hasta la semana que viene.


	25. Un acto de bondad

**Capítulo veinticinco – un acto de bondad**

_´there's a radiant darkness upon us,  
but i don't want you to worry '– you were a kindness, the nationals_

* * *

Katniss llega sin florituras. Nadie está allí para recibirla cuando baja del aerodeslizador a las afueras del Distrito 12. No llamó a Peeta. Iba a hacerlo, pero sus dedos dudaron sobre los números antes de decidir guardar de nuevo el teléfono en su bolsillo, pensando que podría darle una sorpresa en vez de llamar.

Sabe que él estará preocupado – a pesar de que le dijo que no lo hiciera cuando le llamó en el hospital. Peeta nunca escucha cuando se trata de ella. Pero no han pasado ni dos semanas, y Peeta es tan perseverante en la espera.

Camina en paralelo a la línea de la vieja alambrada que separa al Distrito del bosque abierto. Esa es la única indicación de lo que antes era una restricción. Ve lo que solía ser la Veta y distingue el lugar en el que había estado su casa, años atrás.

Había estado evitando esos lugares durante mucho tiempo. O tal vez nunca se tomó la molestia de observarlos verdaderamente. Pensando en todo lo que ha hecho en los últimos cinco años, no parece mucho – es mucho menos de lo que ha conseguido Gale. Pero ella estaba conforme, y Peeta estaba conforme con ella. Trabajando codo con codo en la panadería, reunidos en casa a última hora de la tarde después de cerrar; él tratando de enseñarle cómo hacer diferentes recetas. Recuerda cuando, finalmente, comenzaron a dormir en la misma cama, como él la besaba con dulzura y nunca la empujaba a nada que ella no quisiera hacer.

Cambia de de trayectoria para dirigirse a la panadería. Los olores salen a su encuentro nada más llegar a la puerta y prácticamente la consumen al entrar. La nostalgia la muerde cuando tiene que asimilar el viejo escenario; todo en la posición exacta en la que estaba antes de marcharse. Es raro pensar que solo han pasado algunos días – parece que han sido años – y no puede evitar preguntarse por qué todo sigue igual.

Localiza con los ojos a Peeta detrás del mostrador, hablando con un cliente y con su sonrisa característica en los labios. No se ha dado cuenta de su presencia.

Quiere caminar hacia él. Quiere decirle que está mejor, que ha superado el dolor y a Prim. Decirle que él siempre tuvo razón. Pero se siente clavada en el piso, incapaz de moverse hacia él; porque, ¿cómo va a hablarle de todo lo demás? ¿De las cosas que ella hizo y que él nunca haría?.

Imagina que puede culpar a la vulnerabilidad y el juicio equivocado, pero no puede hacerle eso. Él sido tan bueno con ella, y ella…

"¡Katniss!"

Se sobresalta al escuchar su nombre. Mira hacia un lado y ve a una chica correr hacia ella; una enorme sonrisa brillando en una cara bonita. Katniss tiene que parpadear antes de que la chica la envuelva en un abrazo.

"Te hemos echado de menos", le dice, separándose para dar un paso atrás y echarla un vistazo.

Katniss no puede creer que no recuerde la apariencia de Delly antes de irse. Ella está muy lejos de ser la chica de cara pálida y cuerpo redondeado de cuando eran adolescentes. Sus mejillas han ganado un tono rosáceo regular, ya sea porque está echando una mano y ocupada, o porque sonríe mucho. También está más delgada; la redondez se ha convertido en bonitas curvas y su cabello ahora es una larga melena, lisa y rubia.

La antigua amiga de Peeta, también ha madurado junto a su cuerpo.

Katniss nunca le prestó mucha atención, sobre todo porque Delly siempre estuvo fuera de su periferia. Estaba a cargo de la zapatería junto a su hermano pequeño. Delly y su hermano habían llegado incluso a cenar con ellos unas cuantas veces. Pero igual que con todos los demás, Katniss solo prestaba atención a medias.

"Peeta dijo que llamarías antes de volver – ¿has llamado?. Oh, eso ya da igual. ¡Peeta!", vuelve la cabeza para llamarle, aunque es innecesario. Peeta ya camina hacia ellas, con un delantal cubierto de harina y una sonrisa enorme en la cara. No dice nada. Solo se acerca y la besa, murmurando contra sus labios; "Soy tan feliz de que estés aquí".

Con esas palabras, Katniss se siente abrir en canal, y tiene que dejar salir todas las emociones que la oprimían desde la mañana. Primero nota la quemadura en los ojos, y al poco, todas las lágrimas que no había llorado durante el día. Envuelve los brazos alrededor de su cuello y entierra la cara en su hombro.

"Katniss – ".

Ella niega con la cabeza. "Estoy bien. Tenías razón. Me he recuperado. Vuelvo a saber quién soy".

Una de las manos de Peeta mece la parte posterior de su cabeza. Le escucha decir a Delly que se haga cargo del mostrador y la respuesta es el sonido de sus pisadas al alejarse de ellos.

El aliento de Peeta se mezcla con los mechones sueltos de su pelo cuando suspira. "Siento que hayas tenido que irte para estar bien".

"No, Peeta", dice ella, negando con la cabeza de nuevo. "Yo no lo siento. Prim no me hace daño, nunca más. Todavía me entristece, y no puedo pensar en ella durante mucho tiempo, pero…". Se inclina hacia atrás, capturando sus ojos azul claro. "La he dejado marchar".

Y – piensa – también ha dejado marchar todo lo desagradable; todo el rencor, las inmundicias, todas las cosas horribles. La maldad del antiguo Capitolio. Los fantasmas. Las cosas que aún estarán en sus pesadillas y le harán preguntarse quién llegó a ser durante esos cinco años de oscuridad.

Peeta limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y una sonrisa melancólica adorna su cara cuando la mira a los ojos. Luego deja caer la mano y encuentra la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

"Sabía que lo harías", dice en voz baja. "No dude ni por un momento".

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, tratando de apagar la actitud sombría de Peeta; a pesar de que ella también lo siente. Siente un peso indescriptible entre ellos. Algo que había, que tal vez, siempre estuvo allí, pero que ahora no puede ser ignorado. Aprieta con fuerza su mano.

"Vamos", dice él después de un momento, llevándola hacia la puerta. "Vamos a casa. Allí podrás contarme todo".

Ella le explica la mayor parte de la historia en el sofá del salón, sentados junto a una especie de té que él hizo para ambos, con el equipaje a un lado; olvidado.

Le habla de Paylor y del Equipo. De cómo la trataban igual que una familia, y lo agradecida que estaba por eso, porque ninguno tenía la obligación de ser tan amable con ella.

Le aclara que vivió en la casa de Gale, y Peeta no está sorprendido. En realidad está feliz – "No me gustaría que hubieras estado sola. ¿Quién cuidaría de ti?".

Y él tiene razón. Es algo que la llena de remordimientos. Peeta tuvo que cuidar de ella los últimos años, a pesar de ser plenamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Simplemente decidió no hacerlo. Y mirándole, cree que nuca será capaz de compensar lo que ha hecho por ella.

Continúa hablándole del Eddie´s, y cómo un bar puede no ser tan malo. Le pone al tanto de Atlas y Reeva, y los locos a los que el antiguo Capitolio aún tenía embaucados. Cómo todavía hay gente así ahí fuera. Le habla acerca de su pelea de chicas – lo que divierte mucho a Peeta. También es capaz de desmutilar lo que le dijo por teléfono, cuando estaba en el hospital; sobre Prim y Snow. Le cuenta todo lo que puede de ese asunto, hasta que pierde la voz por el espesor de la emoción.

Después se desplaza sobre terrenos más felices, hablándole de su madre, y de que habían recuperado lo que se rompió entre ellas. Le cuenta el romance de Johanna y Anton, y como pudo verlo desarrollarse poco a poco, de primera mano. Le dice todo lo que puede sobre Jack y Bolts; y le habla del carácter incorrompible de Paylor; aunque algo la impide explicar su oferta de trabajo, y no le dice nada acerca de eso.

Tampoco le habla de Gale. Por supuesto, sí que le dice lo de de ir al hospital un par de veces cuando se quedó atrapado en la línea de fuego, porque él se esfuerza por encontrarla. Pero con los detalles innecesarios, parece que no puede formar palabras . Tendrá que decírselo más tarde – lo sabe muy bien. Pero no ahora. Lo hará cuando llegue el momento. ¿Por qué va a herirle antes de tiempo?.

Katniss está agradecida de que él no toque el tema. Peeta no habla mucho, sólo escucha, prestando atención a todo lo que dice – sus ojos cobran vida, igual que cuando está excitado o contento.

"Ya la veo", le dice; su mirada es profunda y pensativa. "Puedo ver tu chispa".

Y todo lo que Katniss puede pensar es en cuanto lamenta haber necesitado todo ese tiempo para que Peeta sea capaz de ver su chispa con claridad. Había dicho esas palabras antes – aunque no con ese fervor. No con ese tono reverente en su voz. Y en vez de sentir alegría, solo siente angustia.

Así que le besa, porque ambos lo necesitan. Ambos necesitan ese crudo e impaciente tipo de afecto. Peeta necesita ese amor. Porque esta – esta – es la más absoluta de las victorias.

Pero Katniss no puede librarse de la sensación de fracaso. Del sentimiento de pérdida

* * *

Pasan el resto del día allí, en el interior de la casa, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Peeta sonríe más de lo que recuerda. Él roba sus besos como siempre hacía. La atmósfera se desvanece lentamente en la normalidad de un día cualquiera, excepto que es más dulce; porque Katniss siente, y ve, y escucha todo. No hay niebla en torno a sus ojos. No se siente culpable por la vida, y de repente todo cobra una perspectiva distinta. Peeta y su pelo radiante y dorado. Sus antiguas pecas; esas que se depositan en su piel como el polvo y no aparecen si no te fijas muy de cerca; ahora las ve. Su típica sonrisa torcida de 'te guste o no'. Es una belleza. Y desea haber sido capaz de apreciarlo más.

Se ofrece a ayudarle a cocinar cuando llega la hora de la cena. Corta verduras mientras él trocea la carne y hace masa para panecillos. Hay por lo menos cuatro sartenes funcionando al mismo tiempo, y ante su comentario al respecto, él se acerca y dice: "Un festín de bienvenida".

Las palabras hacen cosquillas en su oído. Está detrás de ella, con las manos en sus caderas mientras ella remueve el salteado de verduras. Cuando se inclina para besar su cuello, ella se esfuerza por no alejarse. Es demasiado familiar. Es íntimo, y cercano, y normal, pero ahora también es algo compartido. Incluso si sus manos la aprietan y la susurra, "Dios, te he echado de menos".

Y ansía poder repetir esas palabras – desea ardientemente que su voz tenga la capacidad de decirlo de esa forma. Con pasión, y amor. Pero teme que no será así. Teme que lo que sentía horas antes de llegar al 12 lo arruine todo.

¿Y cómo puede hacerlo? ¿Cómo puede hacer añicos tantos años de devoción?

Así que ella no lo hace. Gira la cabeza, busca sus labios y le besa con fuerza. Desliza los dedos en su pelo, notando los restos de harina de la panadería. Se gira hacia él y le empuja hacia atrás; sus propios movimientos la sorprenden. No ha sido tan enérgica en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y siente la subida de tensión entre ellos – la ligera quemazón que les conecta, y se pregunta si es posible – si es posible estar enamorada de dos personas.

Dejan lo que sea que estaban cocinando quemarse en las sartenes. Se mueven a cualquier parte, se desploman sobre algo que amortigua su caída; y se permite hacer el amor en su casa, en su vida; con las paredes protegiéndola de todos los monstruos que golpean las puertas.

Y a medida que se unen, a medida que se abrazan allí, y ahora – ella se pregunta si el miedo a lo que hay fuera volverá a bloquearla en el momento en que salga

Después continúan tumbados; los dedos de Peeta subiendo y bajando por su brazo. Está a punto de dormirse, exhausta y agotada, más emocional que físicamente. Él se levanta en seguida para salvar lo que pueda de la cena. La convence de que siga donde está, y a ella no le importa. Prefiere estar dormida; así no pensará demasiado en lo que está haciendo.

* * *

Los días pasan por goteo, como el agua de un grifo mal cerrado; cada hora se agarra a la siguiente antes de que la inercia se abra paso entre ellas. Es un recuerdo amenazador de los últimos años que se mezcla con el vago movimiento del tiempo.

Gale transita por sus rutinas diarias igual que antes. Despertar – ejercicio – ducha – trabajo. Necesita algunos ajustes menores para asentarse en su vida cotidiana, pero él ya ha estado expuesto a circunstancias similares. Ha tenido suficientes cambios de puestos de trabajo para calificar esto como un cambio singular. Pasar de no protector, a protector, y de vuelta a no protector, es más fácil de enfocar a largo plazo.

Lo que lo hace mejor es que el Equipo se comporte tan normal como siempre. Los entrenamientos consisten en las mismas carreras y los mismos ejercicios. Gale ha sido capaz de conseguir grandes tiempos. Algunas mañanas, ha hecho la mayor parte de las cinco millas en sprint, aunque admite que las primeras veces tuvo que evitar vomitar.

Johanna y Anton, sorprendentemente, no dan tantas muestras públicas de su afecto como cabría esperar. Hay un cambio sutil entre ellos, pero no tiene que lidiar con la molestia de encontrárselos besándose tras un árbol o revolcándose en la hierba, y está más agradecido por eso de lo que debería.

A veces va a la oficina de Paylor para preguntar si hay cualquier disturbio, cualquier alboroto, lo que sea. Sabe que es muy raro tener otra misión tan pronto, pero no pierde la esperanza de que haya otro loco oculto entre las altas sombras del Capitolio.

Paylor siempre le manda a casa con las manos vacías, a pesar de que siente compasión por él. Así es como Gale lo llama. Compasión. Le ofrece más oportunidades de viajar, incluso si no hay reuniones o conflictos. Él está a punto de acceder, aunque sabe que no habrá nada que hacer si va al Distrito 6 o al 7 o al 8, o donde sea, por lo que termina rechazando todas sus ofertas.

Sabe que la verdadera razón por la que no acepta es que son ofertas por compasión, o lástima. Al principio, no quería creerlo. Paylor no siente lástima – en lo que respecta a él, por lo menos. Pero no encuentra otra palabra que lo describa. Y no hay emoción en el mundo que Gale odie más.

* * *

Ya han pasado algunos días. Tranquilos y perezosos días junto a Peeta; en su casa, o en la panadería. Ha sido un tiempo de re-aprendizaje. Ella ha estado observándole – su humanidad, y su paz sin adulterar con el mundo. Cómo sonríe. Cómo es feliz, a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido. A veces se pregunta cómo es posible que no pudiera ayudarla. Y sabe que él también lo hace. Puede ver la duda en sus ojos cuando la mira fijamente, o cuando aparta el pelo de su cara. Él no dice nada, todavía no, porque quiere disfrutar del momento. Pero lo hará, igual que preguntará sobre aquellas otras cosas que Katniss no puede decir. Peeta siempre ha sido capaz de basarlo todo en la sinceridad y la confianza. Él confía en ella, y confía en que ella sea sincera. Pero le está dando tiempo. Es lo que mejor sabe hacer.

Le gusta contemplar el despertar del día si sale de la cama con el tiempo suficiente. Llevó a Peeta con ella, una vez, hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora prefiere dejar que duerma. El bosque siempre ha sido el único lugar que no les vincula – no solo porque ella pasó la mayor parte de su vida allí con un chico diferente, sino porque no es tan familiar para él como para ella. No pueden compartir ese lugar como una casa. Peeta insistió tanto como para intentarlo; pero alguna que otra vez tuvo un falso flashback, y estuvo brevemente confundido y haciéndose preguntas; aunque siempre fue fuerte y nunca la miró con miedo o dificultad. Katniss no quería hacerle pasar por eso, así que frenó sus intentos de seguirla hasta allí. Desde ese momento ha estado sola.

El bosque no es diferente a como lo recuerda. Tampoco su antiguo punto de encuentro, con la hierba meciéndola cuando se sienta y mira el cielo volverse azul. Es extraño cuando sucede – hay un movimiento en algún lugar mientras ve al sol arder en un cataclismo anaranjado. El amanecer está a punto de terminar, cuando lo oye;

"La mentira es mucho más fácil que la verdad", dice una voz, y ella se asusta, girando la cabeza a un árbol a varios metros de distancia. Inspira rápidamente y parpadea ante la figura – porque a pesar de que siempre ha sido sigiloso, y nunca dejó de sorprenderla cuando quería, él no mencionó en ningún momento que fuera a visitarla. Sólo han pasado cinco días. Ha sido un corto lapso de tiempo, y no puede entender por qué él ya está allí, por qué…

"Porque, a veces, la verdad no es lo bastante buena", dice Gale, todavía sin mirarla, con un cuchillo en una mano y una pieza de madera en la otra. Parece que estuviera tallando algo, pero Katniss solo puede ver la indiferente y fría calma de su perfil.

"Qué…".

"El único problema es…", sonríe con suficiencia, se pone de pié, y hace los retoques finales a lo que sea que ha tallado. Camina airadamente hacia ella, y deja caer la pieza sobre su regazo. Ella reacciona recogiéndola en el aire. Levanta la vista hacia él;

"… que no voy a marcharme".

Contradiciendo a sus palabras, da media vuelta y se escapa entre los árboles. Ella exhala, y mira a toda prisa sus manos. El objeto de madera es un corazón, perfectamente regular y liso. Parpadea y comienza a quemarse. Se desintegra en segundos. Se amontona en carboncillos sobre las líneas de sus palmas. Mira hacia arriba de nuevo, poniéndose de pié y corriendo hacia el frente. Grita su nombre varias veces, pero no puede encontrar la entrada al bosque. Está cercado. Pasa por los mismos árboles, una y otra vez; empieza a sudar, y la madera calcinada comienza a formar cenizas; el viento se las arrebata y entonces –

Y entonces, Katniss se despierta. Cubierta de sudor frío y con los pulmones oscilando como si de verdad hubiera estado corriendo. Peeta se mueve tras ella y la envuelve entre sus brazos. Eso debería consolarla. Él ha sido lo único que necesitaba, pero ya no puede creerlo más. No cuando levanta las manos y espera que haya un residuo negro. No si está tan sorprendida cuando no lo hay.

* * *

Ella no lo llama fingir. Sólo estas fingiendo si no sientes nada. Y Katniss siente. Siente todo tipo de cosas. Y amor es una de ellas, pero se ha dado cuenta de que no es fácil. No es fácil devolverle las sonrisas, dejarlo crecer sabiendo que cada día que pasa, pierde algo más. ¿Es que pretendía que ese amor compensase todo lo demás? ¿No iba a permitirse amarle completamente? ¿No esperaba que fuese a importarla lo que está perdiendo?

Evita las comparaciones. Evita comparar las revelaciones que tuvo en el Capitolio con todas las emociones que ha sentido compartimentadas allí, en el Distrito 12, durante tanto tiempo. Parece injusto comparar la nueva libertad del Capitolio con la prisión de su casa.

Y está lejos de ser una prisión nunca más. Es una de las cosas que ha vuelto a aprender. Es un lugar lleno de esperanza, y hornear con Peeta representa todo lo que ahora es capaz de apreciar. Sin embargo, sus nuevos ojos no están cegados por las perspectivas. No se consume con un frenesí de alegría, pero quiere hacerlo. Por Peeta.

Ocurre durante una mañana, cuando se despierta con él y van a abrir la panadería. Katniss ayuda con la locura de los desayunos de primera hora. Delly llega poco más tarde, y no es demasiado pronto. El local está muy concurrido; Katniss aún no está acostumbrada al ajetreo, y eso les retrasa con algunos pedidos.

Peeta dijo que Delly estaba yendo con más frecuencia. Se ofreció a echar una mano cuando él estaba solo a cargo de la tienda. Ella no pidió dinero o nada a cambio, lo cual era muy propio de Delly. Y había estado viniendo desde entonces. Su hermano Jacob, ya tiene edad suficiente para dirigir la tienda de zapatos, y quería probar a hacerlo por sí mismo. Esa fue la pequeña excusa de Delly para estar allí, trabajando solo por trabajar.

Delly es demasiado amable con ella. Sonríe y bromea como si hubieran sido amigas toda la vida. Casi hace que Katniss se sienta culpable por mirarla con desdén cuando eran más jóvenes. Estaba tan bien alimentada que a veces, Katniss quería asaltar su casa y robarles comida a ella y a su familia.

Cuando todo está más tranquilo, Katniss está más que desconcertada al ver a Hazelle entrar y tomar asiento junto a una ventana. Recuerda que Peeta le dijo que ella iba ocasionalmente, más ahora que el resto del año. Ni un momento después Hazelle levanta la vista y capta la mirada de Katniss. Ella no parece sorprendida, no tan sorprendida como se siente Katniss. Hazelle le da una pequeña sonrisa, pero ella mira a otro lado, actuando como si tuviera algo que hacer detrás del mostrador.

"Creo que le gustaría hablar contigo", dice Peeta, que aparece tras ella.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

Peeta sonríe. "No lo sé. Pero tal vez quiera saber cómo está Gale".

Katniss intenta eludir los ojos de ambos – de Peeta y Hazelle. "Puede. Aunque le vio hace solo unas semanas y…"

"Han pasado casi tres semanas desde tu regreso", dice Peeta, como para recordárselo. La besa en la mejilla, y ella inmediatamente se siente cohibida, con Hazelle tan cerca, viéndoles. "Además", continúa. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vosotras dos tuvisteis una conversación de verdad?".

La pregunta da que pensar. Lo terrible es que no lo recuerda. Peeta hace un gesto alentador, antes de darse la vuelta y comprobar algo en el horno.

Katniss suspira, se arma de valor, y camina hacia la parte del mostrador en la que se encuentra Hazelle.

"Hola Hazelle", saluda, tratando de no sentirse incómoda bajo su mirada. "¿Quieres algo de beber, o un pastel, o…?".

"No, gracias. ¿Pero tienes unos minutos?. Me gustaría hablar contigo".

Es como si Peeta hubiera anticipado tanto su llegada como esa pregunta. Katniss desea que él no hubiera dicho nada, porque tal vez entonces, Hazelle no habría preguntado. Pero sobre todo porque a Katniss le aterra esa conversación.

"Claro", dice, sentándose frente a ella. "¿De qué quieres que hablemos?".

Ella espera que empiece la siguiente frase con Gale. Pero Hazelle la pilla desprevenida, comenzando con otra cosa. "En realidad quería decirte algo sobre tu madre y yo".

"¿Qué pasa con ella?".

"Hemos estado… comunicándonos, durante estos últimos años", dice Hazelle, sonriendo ante la confusión de Katniss. "Se puso en contacto conmigo cuando empezó a trabajar en el Capitolio. Estaba preocupada por Gale. Quería informarme de cómo estaba, y de lo que estaba haciendo. Iba al hospital con demasiada frecuencia". Hazelle contempla la madera del mostrador con un poco de nostalgia. "Nosotras siempre fuimos muy protectoras con vosotros dos. Elaine me preguntó si podíamos hablar de vez en cuando sobre cómo estabais cada uno. Yo no tuve ningún problema. Y he estado pendiente de ti desde que volvimos de la Guerra".

Katniss coge aire, sin saber realmente que decir. "Mi madre… me encontré con ella en el Capitolio. No mencionó nada de eso".

"Fue algo que decidimos mantener entre nosotras. "Elaine creyó que no era prudente que supieras que aún tenía un ojo puesto es ti. Y yo preferí que Gale no supiese que estaba al tanto de todas sus lesiones". Sacude la cabeza. "Ya sabes como es. No le gusta alardear de lo que hace".

Katniss contiene una sonrisa. Gale nunca ha sido de los que se quejan cuando esta herido. Ella casi olvidó que tenía las costillas rotas estando con él.

"No cuida mucho de sí mismo", se permite decir. "Pero, "¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? Si es un secreto…".

"Llamé a tu madre cuando me di cuenta de que habías vuelto, hace unas semanas. Quería decirle que lo estabas haciendo bien. Ella me llamó ayer. Me dijo que la próxima vez que te viese, te comentara que Gale no ha vuelto por el hospital, de momento. Supuso que habrías estado pensando en él".

Katniss suelta una risita un tanto nerviosa "Me alegra que esté bien".

Hazelle la contempla pensativa. "Así que, ¿imagino que os habéis reconciliado?"

Se le encoge el estómago con su repentino cambio de actitud. Pestañea. "¿Mi madre no te lo dijo?".

"Algo. Pero quiero oírlo de ti".

"Somos amigos, otra vez", dice, pensando en si Peeta las mira en ese momento.

Hazelle la mira un rato más, antes de murmurar. "Le desilusionaste fácilmente. ¿Verdad?".

Katniss se queda petrificada, hasta que repara en que es Hazelle; y Hazelle está al corriente de todo. Eso, y que su madre probablemente soltó todo lo que sabía. Siempre hubo un pacto de silencio entre la madre de Gale y ella. Jamás han tenido una conversación directa sobre ese tema, pero siempre estuvo implícito.

"Yo no… No sé si había una manera fácil de hacerlo".

Hazelle no parece extrañada por su respuesta. "Tal vez no. Sin embargo, es sencillo saber cuando quieres a alguien". Echa un vistazo hacia Peeta, que está haciendo algo con hojaldre y hablando con Delly. "Y mientras tu estés con la persona a la que amas, y seas feliz, Gale va a dejarte marchar. Puede ser un caballero cuando quiere".

El rostro de Katniss se contrae con sus palabras. Sabe muy bien que Gale la dejará marchar, si no lo ha hecho ya. Pero ella sigue sintiendo el residuo negro en sus manos. Sigue viéndole cuando duerme.

"No es tan sencillo", termina por decir. "Estar seguro de que quieres a alguien de esa forma".

Hazelle la mira fijamente durante un momento. "¿Quieres a Peeta?".

"Sí", contesta automáticamente. "Pero – ".

"Lo ves, Katniss". Se inclina hacia delante y pone una mano sobre la de ella. "Es fácil. No has dudado".

"Pero – me he estado preguntando", intenta hablar, sin saber muy bien que palabras son las que quiere decir. "¿Puedes querer a una persona más que a otra?".

Los ojos de Hazelle se suavizan. "Sí", dice lentamente. "Pero también puedes estar enamorado de alguien, a pesar de querer a otra persona".

"¿Eso es lo que sucedió?. Katniss vuelve a mirar a Hazelle antes de dejar que sus ojos caigan sobre sus manos. Ayudaría a explicar las cosas. Querer a una persona con la mente y querer a otra con la mente y también con el corazón. Sentirse arrollada por algo tan temible y a la vez tan espontáneo y fluido. Algo que llegó sigilosamente hasta ella o, quizá, siempre había estado allí.

¿Tiene esto algún sentido?

Respira profundo y mira fijamente los ojos gris oscuro de Hazelle.

El primer paso es aceptarlo. Ese es el comienzo de muchas cosas. Después tendrá que dejar que la empuje, y tendrá que dejarse caer.

* * *

Necesita unos días para acumular el valor y abordar el tema con Peeta. No porque esté asustada; ya no le da miedo – de hecho, ha llegado a estar segura de esto. Será capaz de hablar con él, con tanta franqueza y honestidad como le sea posible, y sabiendo que él lo entenderá.

Pero… hay algo acerca del lugar – del Distrito. Siempre ha sido su casa. Reconstruido desde sus cenizas. Y ella podría vivir allí, tan satisfecha como lo ha estado el último mes; sin arrepentirse de pasar el resto de su vida con él. Está feliz de cocinar con él, y trabajar con él, y tal vez ella iba a estar bien teniendo una familia con él, en un futuro lejano.

Porque ella le ama. Porque le dedicaría su vida sin esfuerzo, tal como él ha dedicado su vida a estar junto a ella. Y le encanta este lugar. Le encanta lo fácil que es sobrevivir en el. Las semanas pasan y se disuelven como gotas de lluvia. Es una de las cosas de las que se ha dado cuenta. Este lugar se come el tiempo. Ya hace un mes, pero no puede distinguir un día del siguiente. Y de alguna manera, eso lo hace todo sencillo y fácil.

Peeta es bueno para ella. Siempre será bueno para ella. Pero va a ser bueno para cualquier chica de la que se enamore. Para cualquier chica que le ame a él. Su amor nunca es a medias. ¿Y no sería injusto obligarle a estar con alguien que no puede dar todo de sí misma?

Él preguntó sobre lo que dijo Hazelle ese mismo día, después de cerrar la panadería; y ella no fue capaz de explicárselo. No todo. Quería disfrutar de unos días más con él, por egoísta que parezca. Pero cuando están a punto de ir a la cama, una de tantas noches, se sienta a su lado.

"¿Peeta?".

La mira, y su sonrisa se desvanece de inmediato. Es como si él lo supiera. "¿Qué pasa?".

"Nada, solo…", se detiene. "No te conté todo lo que Hazelle y yo hablamos esa mañana. Hablamos de… querer a dos personas. Y al principio, no estaba segura de que fuera eso lo que sentía. No quería creerlo". Se mueve más cerca, pero él ya tiene una expresión resignada. Apenas ha dicho una palabra, y él parece deshecho. Se obliga a mirarle fijamente y continuar.

"Pero… no es sólo que quiera a dos personas. Estoy enamorada de una de ellas. Y ojalá pudiera decirte que eres tú. Lo deseo tanto…", se apresura a decir; el remordimiento se atasca en su garganta junto a las palabras. "Has hecho tanto por mí, y no puedo – no puedo devolvértelo".

Peeta observa como empieza a llorar, envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y peina su pelo con los dedos de la otra mano.

"No pude hacer que mejorases", contesta. "Lo intente. Dios, lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas. Quería que sonrieras sin tener que hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo, y de vez en cuando, lo hacías. Pero no todos los días. Y quería hacerte feliz, más feliz de lo que nunca habías sido. Esto es por mi culpa", dice, y tuerce la boca. "Debería haber seguido intentándolo. Pero Gale volvió a la ciudad, y me pregunté… si fueras capaz de perdonar a la persona a la que culpabas de todo, eso podría ayudar. Podría hacer todas esas cosas que yo no conseguía. Cabía la posibilidad de que no perdonases al Capitolio, o a la gente, y de que continuases resentida, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a asumir".

Él seca una lágrima extraviada que la cae por la mejilla.

Ella no puede decir nada.

"Sabía lo que podía pasar. Sabía que vivir en otro lugar, sentir cosas diferentes y ver el mundo reconstruirse, podía hacerte querer ese tipo de libertad. Sabía que Gale aún te quería. Sabía que iba a luchar por tu bienestar, pero eso estaba bien. Él era tu amigo, y yo confiaba en eso".

"Pero Peeta – ", Katniss dice afónica. Peeta la calla, besándola en la mejilla, luego besándola en la frente.

"Era consciente. Esa semana y media fue difícil de pasar. Pensé en ti cada hora de cada día. Y me aferré a la esperanza de que volverías siendo esa chica feliz que yo quería que fueras. Serías la chica en llamas que tanto amaba. Serías Katniss Everdeen, otra vez". Él besa su otra mejilla, y ella casi no puede soportarlo. "Y cuando entraste sin avisar por la puerta de la panadería, hace un mes, vi una mirada en tus ojos que sólo intuía los último cinco años. Y lo supe", dice poniendo énfasis y presionándola más contra él. "Supe que era la mejor decisión que jamás podía haber tomado".

Resulta que Katniss no tuvo que decir mucho de nada. Un mes preguntándose cómo decírselo, cómo hablar con él. Y en realidad, no tenía que hacerlo.

No puede evitar preguntarse por qué Peeta puso tanto esfuerzo en algo que era posible que no recuperara nunca; como una pintura en la que hubiera estado trabajando muy duro, sólo para venderla. Pero eso no significa que ella no entienda lo que siente. Ese desgarro y ese vacío. No habrá un parche que lo cubra sin dejar problemas.

Nunca había estado tan ansiosa por un momento concreto. Además de la muerte de Prim, esta puede ser la peor tragedia que ha tenido que pasar. Pero es extraño, porque Peeta no va a morir, ni va a tener que lidiar con bloques de realidad fragmentada, e intentar recomponerla. Puede que lo pase mal, y puede dolerle durante un tiempo. Pero Peeta es fuerte. Tiene el corazón de un león. Y la ama lo suficiente para dejarla ser feliz, incluso si no está con él.

"Me alegra que me hicieras ir", susurra en su pecho. "Fuiste el primero que creyó en mí. Y tenías razón". Después inclina la cabeza hacia arriba y le besa por última vez, poniendo toda su gratitud en la acción. Espera que él lo sienta, y sabe que lo hará tan pronto como lo piensa. Él es quien la ha conocido mejor los últimos años, y se aferra a él durante un poco más de tiempo; para recordarlo.

Para recordar lo que sentía al principio. Para recordar lo que se siente al final.

* * *

Ha sido un mes maldito. Gale no se fija en los calendarios o en los relojes, pero no puede hacer caso omiso los registros de tiempo de los contratos o las fechas de las reuniones. No siente que haya pasado un mes. Siente que ha pasado un año. Los días son semanas y las semanas son meses. Los años deben ser décadas.

Ha evitado la habitación de invitados hasta el momento, pero son las pequeñas cosas las que le consumen. Por ejemplo, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella utilizó su champú durante toda su visita. O cuando uso una almohada diferente para dormir, y olía a él – pero había algo raro. Ella permanecía allí – el más básico de los olores. El olor de una chica. La arrojó al suelo de su cuarto, y la dejó allí tirada.

Es posible que su esencia haya desaparecido ya de esa almohada. Pero da igual. Todo su apartamento huele a ella.

Tiende a quedarse hasta tarde – ya sea en su oficina haciendo horas extras, o ahogándose en alcohol en la manzana de bares del centro. Se supone que eso hará que el tiempo pase más rápido. Si se queda en su apartamento se volverá aún más paranoico. Y loco. Y enfermo. Y antes de darse cuenta, estará hablando con fantasmas.

Frecuenta un bar – no el Eddie´s. Ese lugar es casi peor que su casa.

El bar al que va está en la esquina más alejada de la manzana, las palabras _El Jinete Moribundo_ dan nombre al sitio, con finas líneas rojas sobre la entrada. Está menos iluminado que el Eddie´s; mucho más lúgubre y sucio. Las estatuas de cabezas de caballo a ambos lados de la puerta son como gárgolas que dan un toque siniestro a la decoración, más que otra cosa; sus ojos pequeños y mezquinos siguen a quien se deja caer por el local, repeliendo a los débiles de corazón.

El sitio tiene una '_reputación_', pero no es algo que Gale se haya tomado alguna vez en serio. Ha estado allí antes, después de días muy malos en el trabajo o cuando siente sobrepasar su límite de ira tras una reunión. Allí es más que probable empezar una pelea con alguien, y si la suerte no le acompaña, puede beber hasta quemarse el hígado.

No había necesitado el lugar durante un tiempo, y haciendo honor a su reputación, el sitio está lleno de fanfarronería, amenazas de apuñalamiento, y humo; una atmósfera cuestionable; el lugar perfecto para asqueados de la vida, babosos, y hombres con demasiados tatuajes.

Se puede decir que la única tragedia de ese bar es que nunca hay mujeres allí. Por lo general. Ha oído historias

Tarda un rato en empezar a notar los efectos del whisky. Tienen un bourbon asqueroso – tan áspero que le hace sudar… y es mucho mejor que la cerveza. No sabe por qué suele beber cerveza, para empezar.

Escucha el primer silbido con la segunda copa, las burlas con la tercera, y cuando por fin gira la cabeza para ver qué es todo ese alboroto, no le extraña ver a una chica sentada en un taburete de la barra, intentando defenderse de unos tipos con ojos lascivos que la rodean como moscas. Típico. Sólo porque pensó que no iba a haber mujeres allí, una se las arregla para entrar.

Normalmente, en una situación como esa, Gale sería un caballero y le quitaría uno o dos hombres de encima si el guión lo exigía. Sería una forma fácil de llevar a la chica a casa, recibir un,_ gracias, ¿entras?_, y salirse con la suya.

Pero esta noche, Gale no va a hacer eso. Da la espalda a la escena; no está de humor para ningún rescate. No conoce a ninguna chica tan estúpida como para ir a ese bar.

El fastidio que siente hacia esos tipos se incrementa a medida que el vocerío se hace más fuerte en la parte delantera de la barra, aunque lo peor que puede pasar es que la muchacha obtenga las consecuencias de su propia falta de inteligencia. Ella se lo buscó. Y lo más probable es que tenga una fuente interminable de bebidas gratis durante el resto de la noche. No es tan malo.

Gale termina su cuarto whisky a la espera de cualquier tipo de efecto. Viene siendo más difícil emborracharse. No cree que se deba a que ha estado abusando del alcohol las últimas cuatro semanas; su tolerancia siempre estuvo en la parte alta.

Nunca pensó que echaría de menos la ira. Mira fijamente el líquido marrón semi-opaco de la copa; ha llegado a ser tan patético; se pondría furioso consigo mismo si tuviera la energía suficiente para enfurecerse. Agarra el vaso, y lo levanta a la salud de la fecha. Cuatro semanas desde el día que ella se largó a mil millas de distancia. Y podría ser un hito. Si es capaz de despertar con una resaca lo bastante monumental, y aún así ir al trabajo; por fin comenzará a llegar a alguna parte. Ese es el punto. No tiene ninguna razón para seguir así, pero es difícil cambiar el chip de lo que quieres. Una vez que deje de querer, va a aprovechar el día y encontrar una mujer que merezca la pena.

Apura el vaso, y nota el calor en la parte baja de la garganta. Da un suspiro mientras tapa la botella de whisky que compró, y se pone en marcha. Se levanta de la barra, gira el hombro izquierdo, y se dirige a la salida.

En ese momento, no hay muchos tipos merodeando alrededor de la muchacha. Su cara no es desagradable – ni de lejos. E incluso si fuera fea, a los tipos que frecuentan el bar tampoco les importaría. Tiene el pelo ondulado, rubio oscuro. El brillo labial hace que sus labios centelleen bajo el humo y las luces. Sus jeans se pegan como pintura, lleva tacones de infarto, y llena muy bien su camiseta.

Gale piensa en todo eso, desafiando su lógica anterior. Supone que ella sabe defenderse si no ha tenido un encontronazo con alguno de esos babosos; aunque todavía hay varios pares de ojos sobre ella, conspirando.

Gale se detiene al pisar un paquete de azúcar del suelo. Aún está lleno; sucio, pisoteado y etiquetado con '_sweet thing'_ en letras rosas. Se agacha, lo recoge, y al pasar por delante de la joven, lo lanza frente a ella. "se te ha caído la identificación", comenta.

No espera a ver cómo reacciona ella. Sigue caminando.

"¡Hey, espera!".

Casi gruñe en voz baja. Se detiene contra todo el buen juicio que le queda; da media vuelta y se topa con unos alucinantes ojos verde oliva que le escanean de arriba abajo. Después tropieza con su sonrisa.

"Te conozco".

Gale responde con una mirada nada inocente "Era un paquete de azúcar. No tienes que disimular".

La sonrisa se vuelve traviesa, y pone una mano en su cadera. Gale la observa. Es exuberante. Tiene muchas curvas. Quiere subirla a un taxi con él. Sabe que tiene el suficiente atractivo como para tener a quién quiera.

"No", dice ella. "Te conozco, incluso si no intentabas seducirme".

"¿Entonces quién soy?".

"Tú", le dice, señalándole para dar énfasis. "Eres el tipo que protege secretamente el Capitolio".

Él levanta las cejas. "¿Has estado espiándome?".

"No. Mi padre trabaja en la Cámara Regional de Comercio. Me ha hablado de ti", dice con una risita.

¿Conoce a su padre?; espera no hacerlo. "Cosas buenas, espero, señorita…"

"Llámame Catalina", contesta ella; y tiene la cabeza ladeada de esa forma, los ojos juguetones, y él sólo piensa en…

"Catalina", murmura las sílabas contra la lengua, y mira alrededor. Cruza los ojos con algunos clientes intimidantes, que ahora no parecen nada intimidantes. Levanta la botella de whisky, señalando hacia ella. "¿Qué hace aquí una buena chica como tú?".

"Es una larga historia. No quiero entrar en detalles…", dice ella.

"Tampoco me gusta la letra pequeña". Hace un guiño, ganándose otra sonrisa. Había olvidado lo fácil que podía ser ese baile. Lo echaba de menos – los juegos de caza con una chica como esa. Los ojos de ella revolotean como si estuviera tratando de cazarle, también. "Sabes, me estoy emborrachando mucho esta noche. "¿Quieres acompañarme?".

No tarda en convencerla. Con algunas chicas se necesita un enfoque más agresivo. Una batalla más larga, más coqueteo. Pero parece que ambos van a ser flexibles esta noche. Puede que ella también trate de huir de algo, pero ese no es el problema de Gale. Hace demasiado tiempo que no hace algo así. ¿Por qué ha esperado tanto?

Y ella es maravillosa. No necesita mucho para hacerla reaccionar. Es increíblemente sensible a sus caricias, y Gale lo aprecia. Está tan aturdido con sus movimientos, con sus gemidos suaves, con su boca, que es como una goma de borrar cuando viaja sobre él. Su piel y su cuerpo se instalan en su cama, y en su apartamento. Su pelo cubre las sábanas, y sus ojos le nublan la visión. Y por momentos, su mente se queda lo suficientemente en blanco para no pensar en nada.

Es libre. Katniss se ha ido. Catalina cubrirá su olor.

Este es el comienzo.

* * *

**t/n: **que tórrido final, ¿no?. Para las que queríais sexo, '_este es el comienzo'_ (es tarde y no debería traducir estas cosas por la noche).

En fin; parece imposible que nada suceda fácilmente entre Katniss y Gale, ¿qué opináis?.

Os espero la semana que viene – por la mañana. Un abrazo


	26. El corazón da un vuelco

**Warning!;**

El rated M de este capítulo es mayor que el de los anteriores (bastante mayor). Así que, si eso te crea incomodidad o lo que sea, deja de leer cuando lo estimes oportuno.

Y hay muchos cambios de ritmo, y poco diálogo… y si escuchas la canción, mejora.

* * *

**Capítulo veintiséis – el corazón da un vuelco.**

'_heart skipped a beat  
and when i caught it, you were out of reach  
but i'm sure, i'm sure  
you've heard it before'_ – **heart skipped a beat**, the **xx**

* * *

Anton no tarda en conseguir otro aerodeslizador para ella. Está eufórico al otro lado de la línea, diciéndola que después de esperar tanto, no entiende sus prisas. Y es curioso como ella sabe exactamente lo que quiere decir. Ese residuo negro se desvanece rápidamente. Le da la inmediata sensación de urgencia.

Mete todo lo que hay en su armario en una bolsa de viaje. No tiene demasiado, pero se asegura de recogerlo todo; así Peeta no tendrá que lidiar con todas esas cosas físicas una vez que ella se haya marchado. Esta vez decide no decir adiós a nadie, sobre todo porque es diferente allí. Puede volver cuando quiera. Sabe que el Distrito 12 siempre será su casa, y siempre será bienvenida.

Por esa razón, se escapa silenciosamente a media mañana cuando sabe que el aerodeslizador estará esperándola. Sólo dijo adiós a Peeta, que había salido de casa a la misma hora que todos los días para abrir la panadería. Aunque él no le dio ningún indicio, ella fue capaz de descifrar como se sentía, y no le pidió que se quedase el resto de la mañana.

Intenta borrar esos pensamientos al cerrar la puerta. No es momento para la tristeza.

Cuando llega a las afueras del Distrito, el piloto comenta que llegarán alrededor del mediodía; es decir, tres horas de viaje. Pero según sube al aerodeslizador, su estómago se agita de tal manera que parece que va a chocar con la espina dorsal. Está muy nerviosa y no sabe por qué. Cree que también puede estar impaciente. Pero no está segura. La mitad del trayecto, siente como si estuviera volando a su muerte. Puede ser porque ella nunca ha sentido antes ese tipo de ansiedad impaciente.

Si hay una clara diferencia entre esa sensación y la muerte, ella no podría decirlo.

* * *

Si hay una cosa que Gale ha aprendido en sus años de Casanova, es esto: '_nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, traigas a tu ligue a tu apartamento'_. Siempre es más seguro de esa forma. Levándola a su casa, siempre puedes despertarte antes que ella y largarte sin que ella se entere. No habrá ningún _morning blues_ incómodo al que hacer frente. Ni algún tipo de apego empalagoso. Ni extrañas muestras de afecto.

Gruñe al despertarse, y siente inmediatamente la fatalidad detrás de los ojos. La cabeza le late como un terremoto; su boca esta toda seca; la lengua y el paladar son como papel de lija. ¿Por qué coño quería estar tan borracho? ¿Y por qué no se limitó a ir a la casa de esa chica – cuál era su nombre…?.

Se frota los ojos con una mano y deja caer la otra al otro lado de la cama. Está fresco… y vacío. Exhala y cruza los dedos – por favor, que no esté en el baño retocándose el maquillaje, o que no esté en la sala de estar, o, por amor de dios, que no esté haciendo –

Entonces lo huele. Ese hedor horrible. Café.

Se le revuelve el estómago con una nausea de frustración. "Mierda", susurra en voz baja. ¿Es que ella no tiene que ir al trabajo, o algo que hacer?.

Consigue pensar con la suficiente claridad para mover la mano a su mesilla y palparla hasta topar con el teléfono. Lo ilumina y le informa de que es casi mediodía. Eso hace el latido en las sienes todavía más fuerte. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Nadó en whisky anoche?.

Se desenreda de la sábana que le cubre, se pone lo primero que encuentra y camina hacia la sala de estar. Echa un vistazo a la cocina, y la encuentra atravesando la puerta con dos tazas humeantes. Cuando ella le ve a él, pone una sonrisa radiante.

"Me preguntaba cuando ibas a despertar. He hecho – ".

"¿Por qué demonios estás aquí todavía?; interrumpe, colérico.

Ella parpadea ante su tono, su boca se reduce a una pequeña línea. "Bueno, pensé…".

Gale observa su lucha; sus ojos la examinan sin piedad. Adivina que es lo que vio en ella anoche. Esta impecable – lo que le lleva a pensar que seguramente se dio una ducha (hace una mueca ante la idea). Su pelo es bonito. Largo. Un poco ondulado. Sus ojos son grandes, y su cuerpo es apto para la ceñida ropa que lleva puesta. La parte buena es que, el hecho de que esté vestida, le hace intuir que está pensando en marcharse.

Pero ella está muy lejos – ni siquiera se acerca a – cierra los ojos un instante. Dios, ¿cuándo va a dejar de comparar?.

"Tengo que ir a trabajar. Agradecería que te fueras", vuelve a hablar, breve y al grano.

Los ojos de la muchacha se agrandan, y ella asume que ha cometido un error.

"Pero no quieres un – ".

"No", dice él. Luego se dirige a la puerta y tira de ella para abrirla sin dejar de mirarla. Hace un gesto hacia fuera deliberadamente.

Ella trata de enderezar la espalda, colocando las tazas de café en la superficie más cercana que encuentra. Recoge los restos de dignidad que la quedan – junto al bolso, tirado en el suelo; y le regala su mejor mirada de odio. Luego hace un movimiento rápido con la melena y se marcha sin decir una palabra.

Gale no está seguro de lo que ella estaba esperando. Probablemente nunca había hecho algo así antes. Aunque a él simplemente… no le preocupa.

Está cerrando la puerta tras su bonita espalda, cuando la escucha decir algo. Suena sospechosamente como; "¿Tu también?; No te molestes". Las bisagras de la puerta chirrían con el movimiento y no escucha nada más.

Gale suspira mientras camina al cuarto de baño en busca de su salvación – analgésicos, o algo para las migrañas. El café no le ayuda. Cree que necesitará beberse unos cuantos cubos de agua. O tal vez un buen comienzo sería lavarse los dientes.

Cuando alguien llama a la puerta, la presión sanguínea se le dispara. Sus manos tropiezan entre los botes de medicinas del armario, intentando leer el nombre de lo que necesita. Ignora el sonido del timbre tanto como le es posible hasta que finalmente lo encuentra, y traga un par de pastillas. Después se salpica la cara con agua fría y respira hondo.

Pero cuando llega la cuarta ronda de llamadas, y la chica no cesa, camina cabreado hacia la puerta y tira de ella con brusquedad.

"¿Qué coño haces – ?".

Se detiene, y parpadea un par de veces; porque Katniss está allí, de pié, con una especie de bolsa de viaje al lado y los ojos extremadamente abiertos. Hay algún tipo de emoción desconocida en ellos, pero lo único que él puede pensar es –

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?".

Ella no parece perturbada por su ira, o su enfado, o su incredulidad. Ella, impasible, da un paso hacia el frente.

"Gale – ".

Aprieta ambas manos contra el marco de la puerta, que ejerce de barrera. La mira de forma amenazadora. "¿Por qué…?", repite; y su voz se espesa, y se indigna, y se desespera. Se arrastra penosa por su garganta. Nota el latido en las venas del cuello. "¿…estás aquí?".

Ella abre la boca, sólo en parte. Es un ovalo afilado. Y Gale odia – detesta absolutamente – estar empezando a derrumbarse. Ella no tiene que hacer nada de nada, y él se está derrumbando.

Culpa a la resaca.

Ella opta por no decir una palabra. Da un paso más – y a él se le erizan los pelos de los brazos. Clava los ojos en su estómago – y él apenas tiene cabeza para pensar que todo lo que lleva puesto son unos calzoncillos negros. En su defensa dirá que fue lo único que encontró al levantarse. En realidad le extraña haberse tomado la molestia de vestirse con algo. Los ojos siguen sobre él después de unos segundos, y se pregunta con sarcasmo si el pasado mes de borracheras y tiempos de carrera ridículos han dejado algún tipo de secuela.

Continúa el silencio.

Cuando ella habla por fin, lo hace mirándole a los ojos. "Ha sanado. Tu estómago".

Gale parpadea otra vez, sosteniendo su mirada. "¿Qué quieres de mí, Katniss?. Se supone que no deberías estar aquí".

Él quiere que se vaya. Desea que se marche con todas sus fuerzas.

A medida que ella sigue allí, inmóvil, sus ojos cambian de tonalidad. Hay una sombra; son más oscuros. Hay algo en ellos que no logra ubicar.

Katniss nunca le había mirado de esa forma.

Ella da un paso adelante una vez más, y ahora está muy cerca.

Gale se mantiene firme; porque si ella entra en su apartamento, puede que arrase con todo. Él olvidará que comenzó a odiarla; olvidará que está herido por dentro. Y lo peor de todo, olvidará que no debe confiar en ella. No si se trata de él. Ha estado intentando olvidar con tanta fuerza las últimas semanas, que no cree que sea capaz de sellar otro barco roto.

El mareo y la resaca le obligan a apoyarse contra la puerta y dejarse caer un poco. Ella aprovecha la oportunidad, se pone de puntillas, y roza los labios contra los suyos antes de que él se enderece con un movimiento brusco. La fulmina con la mirada; incrédulo, aturdido e incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente.

"Para – ", exhala. "No puedes hacer eso – ".

Pero sus ojos siguen sobre él; y su cara tiene esa determinación obstinada que le recuerda a cuando no habían visto un ciervo en semanas – en el bosque del 12 – y lo perseguían implacablemente. Nunca fallaban cuando ella miraba de esa forma.

Pensándolo bien, él también tenía la determinación, pero…

Le llama la atención que, esta vez, puede que él sea el ciervo.

Poco después, ella acerca la mano a su estómago, justo donde tenía la herida de bala. Le abrasa; le escuece; y hace todo lo posible para no retroceder aunque ni siquiera le haya tocado. Cuando lo hace, es como si le presionaran con una parrilla.

Está a punto de romper a sudar.

"Vete", le dice, y suena a suplica. "Márchate antes de que yo…".

"¿Antes de qué?".

Es un susurro pesado y desafiante. La única frase completa que ha dicho. Ella empieza a desplazar la mano hacia arriba, y deja caer el dedo medio en el hueco que forma su pecho.

Él casi tiembla. Pero consigue apartar su mano y arrugar los ojos gracias a los últimos posos de odio de la resaca. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tú y Peeta os habéis peleado? ¿Por eso has decidido aparecer de repente?".

Ella está muy tranquila. ¿Qué le hace estar tan tranquila?. Realmente confía en que no sea lo que él cree; porque si lo es –

"No", responde ella. "Me fui. Ya no le necesito más, y él no me necesita a mí".

Gale la examina, tratando de no creerla, aunque con un optimismo irremediable rondándole la cabeza. "¿Te has ido?".

"Me he dado cuenta de que...", dice ella, mientras su mano encuentra el mismo lugar de su piel, viajando hacia arriba, después viajando hacia abajo. La mente de Gale comienza a empañarse, e intenta evitar la sensación. Debería hacerle cosquillas, sin embargo, su tacto es más paralizante que lúdico.

"Podría vivir el resto de mi vida sin él, pero no puedo vivir ni un día más sin ti".

Es probablemente la cosa más poética que jamás haya oído decir a Katniss. Desafortunadamente, su impacto no le golpeará hasta más tarde. Así que se escucha a si mismo preguntar, "¿Vas a marcharte otra vez?".

Ella sonríe con tristeza, y aleja la mano. "Sólo si quieres que lo haga".

Es cierto. Nada en sus ojos es mentira.

Él debería protegerse. Debería hacerlo. Debería cerrar la puerta en sus narices. Pero ya ha cerrado la puerta – dio un portazo a otra chica, y ella no le importaba como lo hace Katniss. ¿Podrá importarle alguien tanto como ella?.

Es un riesgo que va a asumir. Y Gale es bueno arriesgándose. Además, solo es él. Si mete la pata con la decisión, sólo podrá culparse a sí mismo.

Se aparta un paso de la puerta, dejándola abierta. Ella agarra su equipaje y camina a través del umbral, sonriéndole. Es una sonrisa amplia y abierta, y es preciosa. Él está a punto de acercarse, en ese instante, pero los grilletes oxidados del autocontrol le mantienen donde está.

"¿Quieres hablar?", pregunta, cruzando los brazos. "¿Sobre Peeta?"

Ella le mira traviesa, olvidándose del equipaje y acercándose a él. Y de pronto, es exactamente la misma escena que en la puerta. Está muy cerca; le está tocando.

"No. No quiero. No hay nada de lo que hablar".

Lo dice con carácter definitivo. Y contiene una libertad que se hunde en él con una consistencia terrible. "Muy bien", susurra.

Esas palabras forman una media sonrisa en su boca. Katniss recorre con los dedos las líneas de su abdomen antes de dejarlos caer al elástico de sus calzoncillos. "Ahora sé por qué a Reeva le gustaban".

Él trata de actuar como si no fuera gran cosa. Pero nunca pensó que vería a Katniss mirar su cuerpo con aprecio. Ni su cara, ni su pecho, ni su nada. Ella era una roca cuando se trataba del atractivo – o la atracción. Aunque ahora lo ve; y lo nota en las ligeras caricias de las yemas de sus dedos. Es casi vergonzoso el grado de satisfacción que le hacen sentir.

El suave coqueteo en su voz tampoco le pasa desapercibido. ¿Cuándo comenzó a coquetear?. Ella nunca tuvo una razón para hacerlo. Antes.

Deja caer las manos en sus caderas, e inspira profundamente. "¿Lo sabes?".

Ella tira de la goma. "Sí".

Luego ella se empuja de nuevo sobre sus pies, y sólo es capaz de alcanzar su cuello. Le besa allí y, por la forma en que lo hace, parece un experimento. Gale, sin darse cuenta, la atrae más hacia él.

"Katniss – ", dice, cerrando los ojos. "Me he acostado con una chica no hace ni doce horas. No creo que quieras – ".

"¿Y?. Ella no importa".

Lo dice de forma tan poco sería, y es tan persistente, y cálida, y atrevida – lo que le deja helado, porque ella era siempre muy recatada a la hora de dar afecto – que sus palabras son todo el aplomo que necesita. Tal vez pregunte acerca de los detalles más tarde, si es que ella no ha huido. Si es que ese riesgo no le ha destrozado del todo, y para siempre.

Gale toma su cara entre las manos y busca sus labios. Su boca ya está abierta, y no ve el momento de probarla otra vez, porque la escena del hospital, tan real como solía ser, comienza a desdibujarse en su memoria. Fue algo bueno. Le hizo pensar en ella con menos deseo; pero ahora es aún más dulce que entonces. Es casi como si estuviera madura, lista, dispuesta e incluso impaciente; con las manos agarrando sus hombros y tirando de sí misma hacia arriba para estar más cerca. Gale la sostiene por la cintura, luego mueve ambos brazos por debajo de su trasero y la empuja hacia arriba. Ella enreda automáticamente las piernas en él y arrastra las manos a su pelo, revolviéndolo con tanta ferocidad como explora su boca con la lengua. Ella hace un ruido cuando la mordisquea el labio y se empuja en su contra con tanta fuerza que él se tambalea hacia atrás y golpea la pared – aunque no está seguro de cuando se las arreglo para moverse por la habitación. Abandona su boca y avanza hacia su cuello; su aliento es tan rápido que le hace cosquillas en la oreja. Katniss ladea la cabeza y estira el cuello, para darle toda la piel posible.

"Deberíamos", Gale respira entre besos. "Encontrar algún sitio para…"

"El suelo", jadea ella. "La alfombra… lo que sea. "El sofá".

Su boca se desplaza hacia la zona donde la camisa obstruye la continuación de su hombro. Gale se queja. Lo piensa. "La cama".

Ella balbucea algo incoherente y empieza a besarle de nuevo. Gale, a ciegas, intenta encontrar el camino al dormitorio, cayendo en algunas paredes en el trayecto. Es tan asombrosa y turbadora que no está seguro de cómo lo hace para llegar a su habitación. Aunque la atmósfera le detiene, y la muerde el cuello un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía; sin embargo, cuando ella gime en respuesta, tiene la certeza de que significa que la gusta.

"No aquí", dice en su piel. "La otra – la otra habitación".

Ella empieza a protestar. "Tu habitación, da igual, quiero – ".

"Tendremos tiempo de sobra para eso mas tarde".

Ella le oprime más fuerte con los muslos, asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente. "Sí - sí, está bien, la otra habitación".

Gale consigue llegar allí, finalmente, cayendo agradecido sobre el colchón que no había tocado el mes que ella estuvo fuera. Ahora, Katniss está por todas partes, no sólo debajo de él, y le encanta esa forma de estar tan inmerso en ella – casi cree que la agonía valió la pena a cambio de esa acumulación exponencial, de ese calor. Está en llamas; ardiendo con una necesidad indescriptible, maniaca.

Él ha tirado tanto de su camisa que ahora cuelga sobre su hombro. La está mordiendo como si quisiera consumirla, pero difícilmente podría importarla. A veces son mordidas frívolas, pero la mayoría son necesitadas, posesivas, que seguramente dejarán todo tipo de marcas. A Katniss apenas le importa. Es claramente primario, y ella le araña cada vez que siente la más mínima cantidad de dolor – pero él es cuidadoso. O tal vez no está tratando de ser cuidadoso, aunque siempre está en el límite; justo en la línea entre lo apasionado y lo agónico. Una de las veces, le provoca un espasmo en el estómago que la impide seguir recorriéndole con las manos, dejando el espacio suficiente entre ellos para intentar sacarse la camisa por la cabeza.

Se agita exaltada cuando él se detiene para ayudarla, apoyado sobre los codos y con la mirada vidriosa, nublada, pero muy intensa. Si su corazón no latiera ya con tanta violencia, esa mirada lograría disparar los latidos por sí sola. La quema por dentro. Se siente demasiado caliente para saber si se ha puesto roja al deshacerse de la prenda.

Gale suspira después de un momento, y es profundo y satisfecho, más satisfecho de lo que alguna vez le haya oído.

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he querido mirarte así?".

Las palabras hacen eco en su interior. Extiende la mano y aparta el flequillo que cae sobre su frente. Katniss nunca se fijó, igual que nunca se fijó en su físico; pero le gusta el espesor de su pelo. Y el remolino que forma en su frente.

"No", contesta con sinceridad.

Él no parece oírla. Una de sus manos comienza a merodear por su estómago antes de recorrer toda su piel y dejar un rastro de calor desde las costuras de los vaqueros hasta la línea en la que empieza su sujetador. Ella quiere contener la respiración, pero su corazón es incapaz de latir más despacio.

De repente está muy nerviosa. Él va a ver sus imperfecciones, y sabe que no le importarán, pero la espera es catastrófica para su salud. Ve el resplandor de sus ojos vagando sobre ella, luego siente un contradictorio frío-calor cuando besa su esternón y empieza a bajar hacia sus pechos. Gale hace una pausa para mirarla, y ella cree que sabe lo que quiere, porque ella también lo quiere. Arquea la espalda sobre el colchón y él la envuelve con los brazos buscando el cierre del sujetador. En un movimiento rápido, lo suelta, y de inmediato, ella respira más fácilmente. Pero hay esa extraña ansiedad, igual que en el viaje que la llevó con él. Apenas está medio desnuda, y sólo es Gale – que ha visto a una mujer desnuda unas cuantas veces. No obstante, ese hecho no hace que lo que está sucediendo sea menos abrumador.

Él va quitando la prenda poco a poco; sus ojos todavía caen sobre ella mientras continúa besándola y descendiendo – y no está segura de dónde se van los nervios cuando la lengua empieza a deambular por su pezón.

"Gale…", gime, poniendo una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza para obligarle a quedarse, aunque no sea necesario. Él hace un sonido con la garganta, y Katniss está tan sensitiva y frágil, que la humedad, la lengua, los labios y los dientes, hacen salir todo tipo de ruidos de su boca; ruidos sordos, a veces ahogados; pero a ella le da igual, porque Gale reacciona a sus gemidos con caricias raras, y la cogen tan desprevenida, que hacen que jadee de forma involuntaria cada vez.

Presta la misma atención al otro pecho mientras intenta desabrochar sus pantalones con una mano. Ella se apresura a ayudarle, encorvándose, contoneándose y bajándolos mientras sigue enredándole el pelo con la mano que tiene libre.

Gale maldice en voz baja cuando sus dedos se topan con la parte superior de la ropa interior. Ella se queda sin aliento con el contacto y se retuerce, empujando la cadera con fuerza contra su mano."Por favor", le pide, aunque no está segura de por qué lo hace. Pero Gale parece saberlo. Retira la boca de su pecho y el frio del aíre abrasa su pezón hinchado. Él capta su mirada mientras uno de sus dedos encuentra el camino bajo la tela de sus bragas. Katniss alcanza la mano, y la aprieta contra la suya, tratando de obligarle a quitárselas. Pero él se resiste.

"Gale", dice entre jadeos.

Él responde moviendo la boca a su estómago y lamiendo su ombligo durante un segundo – Katniss ve puntos blancos detrás de los ojos – antes de continuar hacia abajo. Tarda un momento en darse cuenta de lo que probablemente va a hacer una vez que llega la parte superior de sus bragas.

Su dedo todavía está bajo el algodón que cuelga de su cadera, y sin dudarlo – y porque ella ya no puede hablar – desliza la tela hacia abajo, como si nada, sin ningún preámbulo – renuncia a lamer su pierna para hacerlo más adelante – y empieza a lamerla a ella.

Ella gime, ligera como una pluma en el aire caliente. Está absorta con todo lo que la hace, y con la mente borrosa por la sensación. Presiona la piel hipersensible con la lengua, mojado sobre mojado, y un puñado de nervios se incendian bajo su boca. Explora, de vez en cuando, y pulsa o roza o acaricia lo que más le apetece; ella apenas podría decirlo. Más a la derecha, o a la izquierda o – ella se arquea – en el centro. Se toma su tiempo allí, la lengua captura su clítoris o sus dientes – a veces – la rozan o se deslizan más allá de la carne inflamada – y ella solo puede morderse con fuerza el labio, y podría estar haciendo algún ruido, pero no la importa, porque está tan cerca de perder el sentido…

Cuando la lengua se hunde dentro de ella, su estómago contrae músculos que jamás ha tenido. Él se abre paso entre sus paredes, y la toca con leves presiones; pequeños golpes. Es tan suave en su interior como cuando está en su boca. Hay mucha fricción. Pero hay presión. Tanta presión, que Katniss piensa que va a estallar. Encuentra a ciegas la cabeza de Gale, agarrando su pelo.

"Gale – estoy – es – ".

Sale de ella cuando comienza a tartamudear; las piernas caen de encima de sus hombros – ¿cuándo llegaron allí? – y ella arruga las cejas por la sensación de vacío. Pero los labios de Gale están húmedos y brillantes, sus ojos muy oscuros, y su pelo tiene un desorden disperso que hace que quiera levantarse, quitarle los calzoncillos y tumbarlo en la cama.

Así que eso es lo que hace. Se sienta sobre las rodillas y lanza las manos para sujetarle por los hombros antes de que él se mueva a cualquier otro lugar. Va a empujarle, pero tiene que besarle primero. Tiene que besar sus mojados, brillantes y apetecibles labios. Presiona su boca ferozmente, buscando su lengua y lamiéndola, tratando de extrae el placer – el placer verbal, ruidoso.

Para gran consternación, y feliz sorpresa de Katniss, Gale se aparta. Deja caer las manos detrás de ella, la sujeta por el trasero y la coloca sobre él, masajeándola el culo con los pulgares antes de empujarla contra su excitación. Ella gime en su boca, completamente atrapada por lo que se siente al frotarse con él – anticipando lo que se debe sentir sin esos malditos calzoncillos, lo que va a sentir muy, muy profundo, completamente en ella –

Los pensamientos desaparecen mientras se balancea hacia arriba y hacia abajo contra la tela; la erección entre sus muslos, en toda su piel mojada; arriba y abajo y – a ella le parece imposible alcanzar la tela de licra que les separa, sus brazos están débiles y lacios. Todo lo que puede hacer es poner las manos sobre su pecho, cerrarlas en puños y dejar que se sujeten solas entre la estrechez de sus cuerpos. Después, lentamente, la baja, encontrando la forma de estar sobre ella de nuevo. Y ella está tan frustrada.

"Gale – la ropa interior…", … pero es más fácil mover los brazos así, y es capaz moverse entre la bruma y encontrar la tela, arrastrando la mano por debajo para primero rozarle y luego rodearle con los dedos antes de que todo su cuerpo se estremezca sobre el de ella. Gale hace un sonido gutural en su oído, y ella aprovecha la oportunidad para probar su cuello; igual que él ha estado haciendo mucho con el suyo; mordiéndolo un poco, lamiéndolo un poco, y recorriendo toda su longitud. Un poco mucho. Y una vez que empieza, no quiere parar. Esta tan entusiasmada de tocarle, tan desconcertada por como su cuerpo se sacude y tiembla por solo su mano.

También está emocionada de comprobar que Johanna no estuvo bromeando.

"Katniss", suspira en su oído, incapaz de decir nada más. Se tensa cuando ella añade presión, pasando la mano desde la base a la punta e intentando memorizar lo él siente con la acción. La gustaría poder verle la cara, ver su aspecto cada vez que tensa los músculos, o cuando los relaja, solo para tensarlos de nuevo. Pero solo puede sentir la urgencia de su aliento caliente contra la mejilla, como caricias rápidas. Extiende la otra mano tirando de la ropa interior hacia abajo tanto como puede. Él también se mueve y entre ambos son capaces de llegar a sus rodillas antes de que ella arquee las caderas, sólo ligeramente, sólo para ver si puede sentirle donde quiere sentirle.

Y lo hace. El contacto es pequeño, pero la presión es suficiente para sacarla un gemido. Le escucha inhalar bruscamente en su oreja antes de que se desplace para llegar a la mesita de noche que hay a un lado de la cama. Busca con torpeza algo que de pronto necesita. Cuando aparece de nuevo en su visión, tiene algo entre las manos, arrancando el envoltorio plateado lo más rápido que puede. Tan pronto como ella ve el condón, se lo quita y lo lanza al otro lado del cuarto.

"No", le dice.

Gale se recupera de la impresión un segundo más tarde. "Katniss, no te voy a dejar embarazada hoy. No quiero que te arrepientas de esto".

"No me voy a arrepentir", dice ella, incorporándose para besarle. "Solo quiero sentirte".

"Pero…", murmura él, intentando resistir sus avances. "No estás pensando con claridad…".

"Voy a beber esas hierbas de las que me habló mi madre en el 12". Ella se empuja hacia arriba, agarrándole por los hombros. "Si te hace sentir mejor".

Él responde con un ligero gemido; las manos buscan su trasero de nuevo y la empujan contra él, fácilmente apaciguado por la sugerencia. Ella devora el efecto, entusiasmada con la idea de tenerle sin calzoncillos de por medio. Envuelve las piernas a su alrededor, y cierra los ojos; su paciencia empieza a agotarse cuando por fin exclama;

"¡Gale!".

No así. No si ella dice así su nombre. Gale no puede aferrarse a esa fracción lenta de funcionamiento que de alguna manera ha sido capaz de mantener hasta ahora.

Se mueve, colocándose justo en su entrada, y busca su cara con los ojos. Ella abre los suyos cuando le siente, contemplándole; con las pupilas dilatadas y atravesándole con la mirada. Luego empuja despacio, llenándola y sintiéndola; su calidez y la presión son casi excesivas; muy difíciles de controlar. La sensación le obliga a dejar caer los párpados, pero los abre rápidamente, para observar su rostro, para presenciar la belleza de sus momentos más vulnerables.

Cuando está completamente dentro, ella le aprieta con los talones, y le obliga a permanecer allí por unos cuantos segundos, lentos y muy dulces. Katniss jadea un sonido ridículamente embriagador; sus talones se aflojan y él se mueve hacia atrás, luego hacia delante, y comienza un baile pausado, gradual, repetitivo.

No está seguro de cómo lo hace, pero se toma las cosas con calma – al menos, al principio – acariciando cada impulso, y su textura, y lo que ella siente cuando se contrae en torno a él. Justo cuando está hundido tan profundo como puede llegar a estar, sus paredes se cierran para que no se escape. Y cuando lo hace, su cara se contorsiona, solo un poco – lo suficiente para transmitir lo que ella no puede expresar con palabras.

Sin embargo, la acumulación es demasiada – ya sea para ella o para él, Gale no está seguro. Piensa que es cuando ella empieza a verbalizar lo que realmente necesita. Cuando ella dice más fuerte, o cuando dice más rápido, o cuando murmura cosas sin sentido, clavándole las uñas allí donde puede, sin importarla el dolor que le pueda causar. Él no hace nada para disuadirla, solo obedece, acelerando el ritmo, aumentando la intensidad entre ellos de forma exponencial. Sus caderas empiezan a encontrar la forma de fundirse en un desesperado ritmo errático; no en un pulso, o un latido, o un compás; o en una escala de tiempo; pero de repente es furioso; de repente, es como si solo existieran ellos dos y el sentimiento; porque no hay nada más.

Siente cuando ella está a punto de desmoronarse. Lo ve en su cara; lo ve en la forma en que sus ojos parpadean y se cierran; en la forma que abre la boca contra la suya y sus respiraciones se mezclan. En sus cuerpos resbaladizos por el sudor, y en como ella dice su nombre por última vez, antes de convulsionarse y dejarse llevar. Aplastando el cuerpo con el suyo, le sostiene la nuca con las manos agarrotadas, y le retiene dentro con una intensidad implacable, revelando todo lo humana y dulce que puede llegar ser.

Gale se deja ir inmediatamente después, disfrutando de la quemadura detrás de los ojos; la explosión candente que hace vibrar su corazón; los puntos que envuelven su visión en los momentos inmediatos, antes de desaparecer poco a poco, muy lentamente.

Se inclina y coloca suavemente la frente sobre la de ella, incapaz de soportar el resto de su cuerpo en los brazos temblorosos. La besa una vez antes de moverse hacia un lado – para no asfixiarla con su peso muerto. Gale está sorprendido cuando ella se gira con él, todavía tumbada y todavía reteniéndole en su interior. Coloca las manos sobre su pecho y le besa. Luego hace una pausa, con los labios a un centímetro de distancia y los ojos muy abiertos. Katniss acerca los dedos a su cara y los pasea por su mejilla ardiendo, por su mandíbula, deteniéndose cuando encuentra sus ojos; el fuego y el brillo, y la forma en que la miran; siente el ascenso y la caída del pecho de Gale moverse en su contra.

"Te quiero", le dice.

La agitada respiración de Gale se detiene un segundo, antes de continuar. La sonríe; "Sólo lo dices porque acabo de darte un orgasmo explosivo".

Lo susurra a la ligera, pero no se la escapa como está eludiendo la cuestión. Puede ser que él no la crea ahora, y no puede culparle, porque no debería hacerlo. Tan real como es para ella, ha encendido la mecha de la duda en él, y tendrá que apagarla.

Pero tiene tiempo. Puede demostrarle que es suya otra vez. Y puede hacer el amor con él una y otra, y otra vez.

Le responde con un beso, combatiendo su evasiva con la lengua. Después rueda fuera de él y cae sobre el costado, con la cabeza buscando su hombro y la mano trazando curvas en su abdomen mientras sus piernas se enredan. Gale busca su espalda y la recorre con las manos; sin prisa, de arriba abajo.

Siguen así durante un rato, sin decir nada y disfrutando de la quietud y el silencio. Katniss escucha el latido de su corazón, como esos días en el hospital. Tarda un tiempo en desacelerarse en un ritmo más lúgubre, igualando la calma entre ellos.

Finalmente, ella rompe el silencio, y dice: "Las chicas solían hablar de ti, en el 12".

"Escuche algunas cosas", responde él, jugando distraídamente con su pelo disperso sobre la cama.

"A veces, quería escuchar sus historias sobre ti y la escombrera. Normalmente las ignoraba, pero ellas eran muy ruidosas. Como si quisieran que todos supieran que habían estado contigo".

Ella casi puede oír la burla en su voz cuando pregunta; "¿Estabas celosa?"

"No", dice con sinceridad. "Pero ellas hacía que pareciera la cosa más asombrosa del mundo. A veces… quería preguntarte".

"¿Me estás diciendo que si te llego a pedir que vinieses a la escombrera conmigo, lo habrías hecho?".

La arden las mejillas. "¡No!. No, yo sólo… no entendía porque era algo tan importante. Sólo eran besos. ¿Qué era tan fabuloso en los besos?".

"¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?", dice él, con voz sugerente. Se gira frente a ella, mientras ella permanece a su lado, ahora con la cabeza sobre una almohada en lugar de en su hombro.

Ella sonríe un poco y continúa. "Un día una chica se acercó y me preguntó si… si follabas tan bien como parecía. Entonces me di cuenta de que no sólo eran besos de lo que hablaban".

Gale la mira a los ojos, y decide decir: "Muchas de esas chicas del 12 eran unas zorras". Se empuja más cerca de ella, luego se inclina y comienza a besarla, abriendo fácilmente su boca. "¿Es por eso que nunca me preguntaste?".

"Bueno, casi lo hice", admite entre besos. "Una o dos veces".

Él protesta. "Me gustaría que lo hubieras hecho. Mira lo que nos hemos estado perdiendo".

"Mmm", es todo lo que puede decir cuando la empuja contra él, ella se enreda en su cuerpo; y vuelven a sumergirse en un frenesí, haciendo el amor por segunda vez.

* * *

Se quedan dormidos hasta algún momento de la tarde. Gale no se preocupa de mirar el reloj, aunque solo sea por hoy.

Cuando se despierta, está muerto de hambre. Su estómago gruñe con la revelación y ella se ríe.

"También tengo hambre", le dice.

La mira, pasándola la mano por el pelo. "Puedo hacer algo aquí, o podemos ir a algún sitio…". Se encoge de hombros. "O llamar para que nos traigan la comida a casa".

"Hacemos eso", dice ella con la última sugerencia. "Quiero quedarme aquí".

"De acuerdo", contesta, sonriendo y viéndola sentarse e intentar llegar hasta su ropa. La detiene, tira de ella hacía atrás y la rodea desde la espalda, empujándola contra su pecho.

"No", dice en su oído. "La ropa no está permitida".

"Gale", ella exhala, riendo. "Me gusta la ropa".

"¿Qué tal si te duchas conmigo y después te dejo vestirte?", murmura en su oído, sin soltarla.

Es una oferta muy atractiva. Nota mariposas en el estómago al pensar en agua caliente, jabón y Gale. Una de sus manos se aferra al brazo que la envuelve.

"Está bien".

Él la muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. "Vamos ahora mismo".

"¿Ahora?".

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Y la comida?", suspira en él, sin tener claro por qué se resiste.

"La comida puede esperar", responde. "Esto no puede".

Luego se mueve en torno a ella, agarrándola por la muñeca y arrastrándola hacia el baño. Aparta la cortina y gira la alcachofa de la ducha mientras ella está bajo la luz implacable del baño. Es diferente a la habitación. No hay nada que Katniss no vea, lo que significa que no hay nada que él no pueda ver, y todavía no entiende por qué está tan nerviosa cuando unas horas antes habían hecho cosas mucho más íntimas que mirarse el uno al otro desnudos.

Gale aparece detrás de ella, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro y poniendo una mano en su cadera. Se ruboriza al ver como sus ojos vagan sobre ella; como su mirada hace que se inquiete y quiera taparse, y sienta aún más deseo, las dos cosas a la vez. Son emociones contradictorias. Muerde su lengua y solo sirve para recordar cómo él la muerde – y piensa que probablemente Gale va a estar contaminando sus pensamientos a largo plazo. Pero no encuentra una razón para estar molesta.

Cuando pasa una mano al lado de su pecho, ella se estremece. Él la sonríe.

"Creo que enloquecí un poco contigo, ¿no?", dice, repasando un moratón con el dedo. Ella mira todos los lugares con tonos rojo oscuro y morado – ha hecho estragos en su cuerpo – luego le mira a él por encima del hombro. Pero ella disfruta de las marcas. Son tremendamente posesivas.

"Me gustan", suelta sin pensarlo.

Una ceja se levanta ante su admisión, y Gale forma una sonrisa infantil en la cara. "Bien. Probablemente tengas que acostumbrarte a ellas".

Katniss vuelve la cabeza y le besa, preguntándose por qué sus sonrisas son de repente la cosa más maravillosa. La sujeta con más fuerza, moviéndola frente a él, y todo se intensifica muy rápidamente – más que rápidamente – y es tan fácil sentirle cuando están completamente desnudos el uno contra el otro, de píe, con él creciendo en su contra y ella tratando alcanzarle.

Gale se separa por un segundo. "Deberíamos entrar en la ducha".

Entonces su mente vuelve al agua y al jabón, y ella es la que tira de él a través de la cortina, con el picor del agua caliente golpeándola la espalda cuando levanta la vista. Gale la recorre de arriba abajo con los ojos, apartándola el pelo de la cara; la cascada de agua caliente desciende sobre sus cabezas cuando ella se empuja hacia arriba.

Él la besa, y parece que no puede parar. Las manos recorren el pelo de Katniss que se va haciendo más pesado con el agua; oscuro y liso. Es una experiencia diferente, con su piel empapada y sus espesas pestañas decoradas con gotas. Le gusta; poder mirarla bajo la luz clara, con sus ojos enormes consumiéndole entre besos. Ella le impulsa bajo el chorro y consigue mojarle el pelo. Gale la sigue por las frías baldosas de la ducha, con las manos aferradas a sus muslos.

Katniss sonríe cuando nota la frialdad de los azulejos en la espalda mientras la besa, masajeando sus piernas con los pulgares. Después él la levanta sobre sus brazos con la misma facilidad que lo hizo en la sala de estar. Usa la pared lateral como palanca, con la mitad de su cuerpo bajo el chorro de agua y la otra mitad contra ella, sin dejar de besarla sin sentido.

Ella se mueve un poco, lo más que puede, y él la obedece, desplazando las caderas para deslizarse dentro, sin más preámbulo; como si fuera la cosas más simple que ha aprendido a hacer. La espalda de Katniss resbala a lo largo de la pared con el impulso, el agua cae sobre sus hombros y el vaho lo difumina todo entre ellos.

Gale marca el ritmo más rápido que las dos últimas veces, creando otro tipo de frenética necesidad; la humedad de sus pieles forma una especie de electricidad explosiva. Es extraña y excitante. Gale lo nota por la forma que ella respira en su cara, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello tirando de él más y más cerca.

A ella le gusta rodearle con las piernas – le ha atrapado así las dos veces anteriores. También le gusta decir su nombre; a veces repetidamente. A veces, es todo lo que puede decir, y eso tiene más efecto en él que cualquier fantasía. Las fantasías no contemplaban algo así. Le trastorna la mente, y hace cosas que no puede controlar; como morderla por todas partes, consumir su boca con la lengua, o hacerlo cada vez más rápido y más rápido hasta que los brazos que le envuelven se tensan, y las paredes que le rodean se tensan, y él es capaz de sentir como le atraviesan sus espasmos; sus temblores y su satisfacción pulverizándole las entrañas y poniéndole también al límite. Y se siente tan bien. Es todo y más. Y quiere hacerlo con ella todos los días durante todo el tiempo que pueda.

En ese momento, cuando la deja caer y ella toca el suelo, con las manos colgando sobre sus bíceps para mantener el equilibrio; quiere decirle que la quiere. Pero no puede. Todavía no. No puede desprenderse del miedo. Si lo dice, sus ojos van a cambiar. Ella no va a seguir mirándole como lo hace ahora. Él va a pestañear, y ella cogerá su maleta y correrá de vuelta a las cosas fáciles. Dejará este lugar, igual que le dejó a él antes de la arena, y de la Guerra, y de Peeta.

Es estúpido pensar así cuando Katniss continúa sonriendo. Le dice algo sobre lavarle el pelo. Su voz es servicial. Se apoya en él antes inclinarse para llegar al champú que está en la pequeña cornisa de la pared. Katniss no se tomaría la molestia de lavarle el pelo si en realidad no quisiera hacerlo.

Ella se pone de puntillas para llegar a su cabeza con las manos ya enjabonadas. Sus uñas romas le arañan el cuero cabelludo. Gale cierra los ojos con la sensación, dejando que trabaje cualquier magia que ella vea en el lavado del cabello. Ella empieza a reír después de un rato, y él nota que ha esculpido en su pelo en un extraño peinado hacia arriba, aunque no lo ve. Su sonrisa es descarada, y un poco traviesa. Gale finge poner mala cara y empieza a hacer cosquillas en su estómago. Katniss se retuerce y da un brinco hacia atrás.

A pesar de todo, la esperanza triunfa sobre el miedo esta vez. Él la conoce. Y si ella no quisiera estar allí, no estaría. Y no estaría sonriendo como lo hace. Y no estaría empujándole bajo el chorro de agua y aclarando el jabón.

"Tu turno", dice él, una vez que ha terminado, caminando hacia el champú. Ella le bloquea su corto recorrido.

"Todavía no", le dice, mordisqueándose el labio de forma recatada. "Quiero lavarte primero".

"¿Lavarme?, dice levantando las cejas, mirándola de refilón con escepticismo, más que nada para ruborizarla.

Ella se endereza ante el desafío, y la vista es muy agradable cuando Katniss se pone tan impertinente. "Sí. Lavarte".

"¿Entero?", pregunta con retintín.

La ve poner los ojos en blanco y hacer un ruido en voz baja, pero también ve la chispa en sus ojos mientras intenta agarrar la esponja y el gel de la cornisa. Moja la esponja y hace rápidamente espuma mientras él la contempla, en parte divertido, porque ella trata de evitar sus ojos. A continuación se coloca frente a él, esponja en mano, dudando por dónde empezar.

Gale tiene los brazos extendidos a ambos lados, y una sonrisa torcida formándose en la cara mientras ella mira su sorna con algo de irritación. "Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés", le dice, insistiendo para ver si consigue molestarla. Le gusta su aspecto enloquecido cuando ella está a punto de perder los nervios.

Termina por comenzar justo debajo de su cuello. Frota la esponja sobre el pecho con determinación, concentrada en su limpieza, y levantando la vista de vez en cuando, para ver si la mira. A veces hay un lapsus y sus ojos se cruzan, entonces aparta rápidamente la mirada y se pone roja. Gale no acaba de entender por qué. Lo asocia a su carácter tímido, aunque no era muy tímida hace unos minutos.

Ella continúa descendiendo hasta el estómago, deteniéndose en sus caderas y limpiando sus costados; luego subiendo hasta los hombros; después bajando a los brazos. Nota todos sus músculos a través de la esponja. Los observa tensarse, de vez en cuando, mientras le recorre. Resulta fascinante verlos de cerca – ella nunca reparó en cómo se tejen entre sí, simple pero perfecto. Capta su mirada de nuevo cuando la esponja baja al codo derecho. Gale la mira fijamente, con mucho interés, y la mitad de ella disfruta de la atención, pero la otra mitad se inquieta.

"¿Qué?", acaba por preguntar.

Él sonríe. "¿Qué, de qué?".

Katniss se siente un poco estúpida por preguntar. "Sólo… sigues mirándome".

"Me gusta mirarte".

Hace una pausa, con la idea de frotar su espalda, pero no puede caminar alrededor de él. En su lugar opta por envolver los brazos a su alrededor, como si fuera un abrazo, moviéndo arriba y abajo la esponja. Su única opción es mirarle directamente a los ojos.

"¿Por qué?".

Gale se ríe. Debe pensar que bromea.

"Porque eres hermosa".

"Oh", es todo lo que puede responder. El elogio hace que sienta una punzada en el estómago, otra vez.

Gale nota su desconcierto. "¿Tú no lo crees?".

Ella recoge sus brazos y evita sus ojos. "No he prestado atención".

"Ah, Catnip", suspira hacia ella, e intenta que suene a reprimenda. "Deberías mirarte en algún espejo".

"Me miro en los espejos"

Gale sacude la cabeza. "No cómo otros te miran".

Él está a punto de hablar de las veces que tuvo que defenderla de los cretinos de la escuela que fanfarroneaban, sobre ella y sobre otras. Como decían que se darían un revolcón con esa chica de la Veta, si no estuviera tan desnutrida. Sólo se peleó con ellos una vez. Pero contárselo, acabaría por hacerla enfadar, y eso es lo que menos quiere en ese momento.

"Lo que tu digas, Gale", le dice, renunciando a cualquier argumento. Sigue descendiendo hacia la parte inferior del abdomen, dejándose seguir más lejos y más abajo. "Pero gracias".

Él inhala cuando ella agarra su miembro con la esponja, todavía incapaz de averiguar cómo puede ser tímida sobre pasarle una esponja por el resto del cuerpo, mientras la observa estar completamente bien manipulándole de esa manera.

"¿Por qué?", se las arregla para preguntar.

Ella le sonríe, frotándole un par de veces más antes de dejarle ir. "Por el cumplido".

"No es un cumplido si se trata de un hecho", dice con un suspiro por el efímero contacto.

Ella niega con la cabeza exasperada, pero él la detiene con un beso y le quita fácilmente la esponja de las manos.

"Tu turno", dice sonriendo.

"Espera. No he terminado".

"Ahora sí". Se aparta de ella y enjuaga la esponja y a sí mismo bajo la ducha, volviendo a hacer espuma mientras la mira de forma un poco diabólica. Levanta la esponja y se acerca, mucho menos vacilante que ella. Comienza también por el cuello, haciendo círculos cuidadosos sobre sus marcas; luego se desplaza de los hombros a los brazos, levantándole el pelo para frotar toda su espalda. Vuelve a mirarla de frente, y con cuidado, deambula por su estómago, sus pechos y sus moratones.

Katniss le mira con tanta atención como él la miraba a ella, aunque sólo sea para tratar de sacarle algún tipo de reacción. Cuando Gale captura sus ojos, sonríe, ya sea suave o sugestivamente, dependiendo de por dónde esté viajando la esponja – y por la razón que sea, esas acciones no dejan de hacer que aumente el rubor en sus mejillas, y el calor del resto de su cuerpo. Parece que no puede mantenerse a sí misma bajo control.

Pellizca su trasero cuando llega allí, lo que provoca un pequeño grito de ella, ganándose una risa encantadora de Gale. Ella le empuja en el hombro.

Cuando ha limpiado todo aparte de una zona vital, Gale se frota una mano con el jabón.

"Gale…", ella empieza a decir con aprensión, notando el brillo en sus ojos.

"Nunca te he demostrado lo bueno que soy con las manos, ¿verdad?".

Lo dice con ese tono de burla seductor. Los ojos de Katniss van rápidamente a su mano cuando la posa en su estómago.

"Yo no te he demostrado nada".

"Tal vez más tarde, si de verdad quieres", replica él, cuando ve que parpadea ante la sugerencia.. Gale la mira otra vez, antes de capturar la mano de Katniss y atraerla más cerca suyo.

"No en este momento", dice de nuevo. "Más tarde".

"Pero – ".

Se queda paralizada cuándo él resbala los dedos llenos de jabón hasta la línea de sus pliegues, abriéndolos con una sencillez notable. La garganta de Katniss inmediatamente se tapona, y sujeta las manos en los hombros de Gale con el único propósito de mantenerse en posición vertical. El dedo índice traza círculos lentos sobre su clítoris mientras el medio juega justo por debajo – y no está segura de lo que está haciendo, pero es magia. Como la hace temblar y querer más con solo círculos y una ligera fricción… cierra los ojos y se pierde en la sensación, clavando las uñas en la carne de su hombro y balanceando la cadera al compás de las caricias de su mano. No sabe si su movimiento ayuda, o si hace algo en absoluto, pero ella no puede permanecer quieta. Él la mantiene así durante un rato, rotando y girando los dedos, hasta que la mano desciende y su palma empieza a hacer el trabajo de su dedo índice, estimulando todos sus nervios a la vez. Los otros dedos merodean y golpean suavemente el borde de su entrada, burlándose, como si fuera una broma, y es la peor clase de placer que puede existir. Hace que sude, si es posible sudar con todas las gotas de agua rodando por su espalda. Separa las piernas una pulgada más, con la intención de insinuarle que quiere que continúe – como si él no lo supiera. Es como una petición silenciosa, una súplica para que ponga fin a la infinidad de sensaciones increíbles que la recorre el cuerpo – que añada lo justo para acabar con la agonía. Lo siente ya, y no puede controlarlo – o no está segura de cómo hacerlo. Y en realidad no quiere que termine, no si va a ser así todo el tiempo.

Está a punto de empezar a decir su nombre, y tiene que morderse los labios para evitarlo, porque si lo hace, no va a poder parar. La presión se acumula cada vez más rápido. Va a correrse antes de que siquiera meta los dedos en su interior.

Pero él lo hace. Hunde uno a través de su entrada, sólo uno – y la intrusión es bienvenida, muy bienvenida – al tiempo que la palma de la mano sigue en su clítoris, con la cantidad adecuada de fricción. Su dedo presiona alrededor de sus paredes, en un punto concreto, o en todos, y ella jadea sobre su pecho, sintiendo como asciende el calor. Cuando añade otro dedo – ella no está exactamente segura de por qué, pero se siente tan bien como su polla cuando no son tan largos o tan gruesos o no lo abarcan todo. Tal vez sea porque añaden más presión a lo largo del tejido blando de la entrada, o porque son más flexibles en su alcance. Añadido al roce incesante de su palma, hace que no dure mucho tiempo. No tanto como le gustaría. Está a punto de gritar cuando tiene el orgasmo, pero lo retiene lo suficiente como para formar una cadena de galimatías estrangulando las palabras. Su cabeza cae contra el pecho de Gale, y de repente está exhausta – muy exhausta. Nunca antes había experimentado tal sobreexcitación con el sexo. No consecutivamente. Ni tantas veces en un día.

Tiene el cuerpo lánguido e inestable como la gelatina, y se apoya en su pecho con un ronroneo de satisfacción atravesándola. Él desliza los dedos fuera y los aclara en el agua antes de acariciar de nuevo su pelo mientras la sostiene con el otro brazo. Necesita la serenidad de un minuto para sujetarse por sí misma, y aún no sabe cómo es capaz de hacerlo. Gale vuelve a agarrar el champú, y empieza a masajear su cuero cabelludo con el jabón. Los ojos se la cierran con el vaivén de sus manos y vuelve a recostar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Ella le mira de vez en cuando, apreciando el aire contenido y feliz de su rostro, y sus fuertes brazos moviéndose alrededor de toda la maraña de su pelo.

"Me gustan tus brazos", le dice, solo porque sí.

"¿Mis brazos?; se los mira, y continúa trabajando.

"Sí", ella levanta la mano y traza una línea desde su hombro a su bíceps.

Gale sonríe. "¿Por qué?.

Ella sabe que está intentando que se lo diga. Que diga que sí, que piensa que él es atractivo – él ya debe saberlo. Pero quiere que ella lo verbalice.

Sin embargo, dice: "No lo sé".

Termina con su pelo e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para que esté bajo el agua. "¿No lo sabes?".

Mientras aclara el jabón, es como si estuviera masajeando una respuesta. "Bueno, yo…"

"Crees que soy sexy, ¿no?"; pregunta con la voz llena de insolencia deliberada.

Se siente retorcer bajo sus manos, un tipo de contorsión distinta a la de hace unos minutos. Vacila un poco.

"Está bien, Catnip", bromea él. "Lo puedes admitir".

Ella arruga los ojos. "Como si todas esas chicas no te lo hubieran dicho".

"No eras tú quien dijo que no importaban".

Gale está socavando su terquedad. Ella no sabe por qué intenta mantener ese silencio en cuanto a hacerle un cumplido, de todas formas.

"Yo dije", se defiende mirando su sonrisa. "Qué la chica de antes no importaba".

"¿Y qué hace que las demás importen?, dice él con sorna. Termina con su pelo y coge el suavizante.

Ella le mira y se muerde el labio. "Había una razón para que fueras detrás de ellas", termina por decir.

"Mm, sí", dice él, sosteniendo todo el pelo entre sus manos. "Tú".

Ella frunce un poco el ceño. "¿Era por mí? ¿En serio?".

Gale se encoge de hombros. "Tu marcabas la pauta. Pero si te digo la verdad, no pensé que fuera tan difícil".

Ella se pregunta si sería extremadamente egocéntrico decirle que se alegra de que no encontrase a nadie – al menos, a nadie serio. Pero en vez de hacerlo, le besa. Él reacciona sin esfuerzo, y el beso asciende en espiral a algo caliente y furioso – parece que no hay besos a medio camino cuando se trata de ellos – y a Katniss le resulta difícil no disfrutarlo. Abre los ojos cuando la muerde.

"A este ritmo no vamos a salir nunca de la ducha", murmura en su boca.

Katniss responde empujándole más contra ella y pasando las manos por sus brazos. "Eso está bien", le susurra.

Y se quedan allí hasta que el agua sale fría.

* * *

**t/n: **no puedo dejar de suspirar, y sonreír… tanto sexo, y tanto amor (porque aquí hay una dosis importante de ambas cosas).

Lo curioso es que la autora no pensaba en que ellos fueran a acabar juntos cuando empezó a escribir la historia. Su intención era recomponer una amistad hecha pedazos, y mira dónde les deja.

¿Ha merecido la pena esperar (algunos meses y muchas palabras)?. Estoy deseando comentarlo con vosotras.

¡Happy Sunday!, y nos vemos la próxima semana (la última; sniff)


	27. Un soneto perfecto

_Odio mucho las despedidas y espero que nos sigamos escribiendo, leyendo, o lo que sea. _

_De nuevo os recomiendo escuchar la canción; es la del primer capítulo y la que da nombre al fic._

* * *

**Capítulo veintisiete – un soneto perfecto**

'i've killed myself with changes trying to make things better  
and ended up becoming something other than what i planned to be  
now i believe that lovers should be draped in flowers  
and laid entwined together on a bed of clover  
and left there to sleep  
left there to dream of their happiness' - **_bright eyes_**, **_a perfect sonnet_**

* * *

Según lo prometido, Gale deja que Katniss se ponga algo de ropa después de la ducha. Pero, para su deleite, se viste sólo con una de sus camisas, ropa interior y nada más. Y él está completamente de acuerdo con eso.

Él lleva un pantalón ancho y cómodo, de los que suele usar para entrenar. Se recuesta en el sofá, enciende la T.V., y agarra el teléfono cuando decide llamar para que les lleven a casa comida china.

Katniss aparece unos momentos después, secándose el pelo con una toalla y con su camisa tapando menos de la mitad de su muslo. Siente que podría estar mirándola todo el día.

"¿Comida china?", pregunta, sentándose a su lado.

"¿La has probado alguna vez?".

"Una o dos veces".

Ella descansa la cabeza sobre su hombro como si lo hubiera hecho durante años, suspirando y cerrando los ojos. Gale la rodea con el brazo y deja caer la mano a su cadera, atrayéndola más cerca. Es extraño pensar que, por fin, podrá dejarse llevar por algo así – acostumbrarse a todas esas pequeñas cosas que nunca antes tuvo con ella. Aprender cómo es la vida junto a ella, si ella quiere, y descubrir las partes de Katniss que aún no conoce. Es abrumador y emocionante a la vez.

Pero primero – piensa – hay algo que todavía no han hecho.

"¿Katniss?".

"¿Hm?"

"Vendrías…", se ríe. "¿Vendrías a una cita conmigo?".

Ella levanta la vista, observándole con una sonrisa. "Sólo si dejas que viva contigo".

Es probablemente el acuerdo más fácil que al que haya tenido que llegar nunca. "Hecho".

Satisfecha, Katniss vuelve a recostar la cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Katniss?", empieza de nuevo, tras ser golpeado por un pensamiento. "¿Vas a aceptar la oferta de Paylor?"

Ella se queda en silencio un momento. "Quiero hacerlo".

"¿Estás segura?, comienza, deslizando los dedos a lo largo de su espalda. "Quiero decir; Paylor puede darte otro trabajo. No tienes que hacer todo lo que hacemos en…".

"Pero quiero hacerlo", repite Katniss. "Ya os acompañé en una misión".

Gale lo piensa un segundo. "Eso fue diferente. Ya lo sabes".

"Podrían haberme matado, igual que podrían haberte matado a ti. "¿En qué es diferente?".

Gale niega con la cabeza. "No te iban a matar. Esa es la diferencia. En otras misiones… pueden herirte. A veces pasan cosas malas".

Ella busca sus ojos al escuchar su tono de voz. "Yo también me preocupo por ti, Gale. Y prefiero mil veces estar a tu lado que quedarme aquí sola. Ya pasé por tus dos lesiones en menos de una semana. Está claro que necesitas a alguien que te cubra la espalda e impida que hagas cosas estúpidas".

Él suspira, intentando sacar de la nada algo que haga que cambie de idea. Todo lo que se le ocurre es; "Es peligroso".

Ella entorna los ojos. Tú estarás allí, además, no valdría la pena si no lo fuera".

Gale abre la boca, y está a punto de protestar, pero ella le detiene.

"Y quiero hacer algo. Algo por el Capitolio y por Panem, y por la gente. No porque tenga que hacerlo, sino porque he elegido hacerlo, esta vez". Ella baja la mirada a su pecho. "Y mi decisión es que quiero".

Gale ya sabía que no sería capaz de interferir en su determinación; de impedir que haga lo que ella realmente necesita. Poner una jaula dorada a su alrededor es lo último que debe hacer, por tentador que parezca. Por mucho que desee protegerla. El pasado es prueba suficiente para demostrar lo que ocurre cuando alguien la rodea con un cojín de seguridad, o una prohibición forzosa – o se libera, o Katniss se rompe, una de dos. Y él quiere verla arder a través del cielo.

Así que va a dejar que se ponga en peligro constantemente, corriendo a todas partes con su arco y sus flechas, porque para ella, vivir de otra manera, no sería vivir en absoluto.

Además, siempre que él esté allí para asegurarse de que no hace nada demasiado imprudente, puede ser feliz con eso.

"Está bien".

Ella levanta la vista sonriendo. "Mañana iré a la oficina de Paylor".

"Recuerda que no es un trabajo a tiempo completo", le dice, acariciando su pelo. "Lo más probable es que también te de otro trabajo".

Ella se encoge de hombros. "Eso será bueno".

"Es posible que no te guste".

"Si no me gusta, lo dejaré".

Él se ríe. "¿Y hacer qué? ¿Molestarme en mi oficina?".

"No finjas que eso no te gustaría".

Gale exhala, empujándose contra el cojín del sofá. Cierra los ojos.

"Podemos ser como Johanna y Anton…".

Ella responde resoplando. "Supongo que seguirán exactamente igual que cuando me fui".

"Están más civilizados de lo que pensaba", admite Gale con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, a puerta cerrada…", dice Katniss.

"A puerta cerrada", Gale está de acuerdo. Después la besa en la mejilla, y permanecen así hasta que llega la comida.

* * *

Fiel a su palabra, Katniss busca la oficina de Paylor la mañana siguiente, y acepta la oferta de trabajo. Paylor no parece sorprendida en lo más mínimo, aunque tampoco se toma su aceptación con ningún tipo de floritura.

Al contrario de lo que dijo Gale, por alguna razón, Paylor no dice nada acerca de un segundo trabajo. Así que cuando Katniss pregunta al respecto, Paylor la examina con cara de desconcierto.

"¿Otro trabajo?".

"Sí", dice Katniss, un poco nerviosa por su mirada escrutadora. Los ojos de Paylor están llenos de escepticismo. "Estaba pensando en algo a tiempo parcial en el hospital. O – o cualquier cosa".

Paylor tarda unos segundos en volver a hablar. "¿Crees que vas soportar toda la sangre del hospital?"

"Puedo hacerlo mejor que antes".

Paylor arruga la frente, pero dice: "Ve y pregúntale a tu madre. Si vomitas, o no aguantas las heridas, Johanna trabaja en armas. Te enviaré allí".

Katniss parpadea con su respuesta fácil. Pensaba que tendría que insistir con el tema, pero no ha sido necesario. Sonríe a Paylor y se marcha en busca de un taxi que la lleve al hospital.

* * *

Su madre no tarda nada en tener un contrato preparado para que ella lo firme, después de unos minutos de abrazos. Al contenido normal del documento, le añaden que, en un primer momento, ella trabajará como una sombra de su madre durante treinta horas a la semana. Katniss intenta que sean cuarenta, para conseguir más experiencia (y porque Gale trabaja hasta las cinco, de lunes a viernes). Su madre cede con las cuarenta horas tras poco rato.

Elaine la mira fijamente mientras ella firma el acuerdo, leyendo por encima algunos detalles antes de rendirse, y dedicarse a buscar las líneas desnudas que requieren su firma al final de cada página.

"Sabía que no tardarías mucho en volver", dice Elaine, sonriendo.

"No lo hice", contesta Katniss.

Su madre se encoge de hombros. "Hablé con Hazelle".

"Lo sé. Me lo dijo".

"Me refiero a que ella me hablo de vuestra conversación, antes de que te fueras del 12"

Katniss ve la mirada inquisitiva de su madre, pero no sabe qué es lo que ella quiere oír. Se encoge de hombros. "Creo que siempre lo supe", es todo lo que dice, y baja la vista de nuevo a los papeles. "Peeta…", y es tan fácil decir su nombre. "Se lo tomo bien. Mejor de lo que podía esperar".

Después de unos momentos, su madre se acerca y acaricia el dorso de su mano. "Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto".

Y Katniss piensa que su regreso significa tanto para su madre como para Gale.

"Yo también", contesta, y es sincera.

Entonces su madre sonríe. "Hazelle y yo siempre pensamos que vosotros dos terminaríais juntos".

Katniss suspira con esas palabras. Ella se percató de esa atmósfera, hace años, cuando su madre le preguntaba por él. Pero dejó de preguntar con el tiempo, porque ella no daba ningún indicio de sentir nada. "Creo que ignoraba ese tipo de cosas cuando era más joven".

Su madre parece sorprendida. "¿En serio?".

"Sí, en serio. No quería relaciones".

"Oh, yo lo sabía", Elaine se ríe. "¿Pero imagino que ahora…?".

Katniss esconde una sonrisa. "Tal vez"

Elaine levanta una ceja. "¿Tal vez?".

"Bueno, voy a vivir con él. Y vamos a empezar a hacer cosas juntos, citas o algo así…".

Sus ojos centellean. "Bien. Me alegra mucho saberlo".

"Además, em…", Katniss vacila, deseando no tener que preguntar nada, y maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber prometido a Gale que lo haría. "Voy a necesitar algunas de esas… hierbas".

Elaine la mira fijamente durante un momento, antes de que sus ojos demuestren que sabe perfectamente de lo que está hablando. Abre la boca, y Katniss se encoge, pero su madre sólo empieza a reír.

"Lo que necesites, cariño", le dice, aunque Katniss se siente peor que avergonzada. "Tenemos algunas en el almacén. Te las daré antes de que te marches".

"Genial", murmura en voz baja, entregando los documentos firmados a su madre.

"No te preocupes", le dice ella, notando su incomodidad mientras se pone de pié. "Tenía la sensación de que Gale estaría un poco ansioso cuando volvieses".

La declaración no hace nada para acabar con la vergüenza de Katniss. Decide no contestar.

* * *

"¡Por el regreso de Katniss!, ¡Y por su incorporación al Equipo!".

Jack es quien inicia el brindis, tan jubiloso como siempre, incluso después de un gran abrazo y un fuerte beso en la mejilla. Los demás parecen mantener sus emociones bajo control. La mirada de Johanna es absolutamente presuntuosa cuando capta la suya, a pesar de que esta vez también la ha abrazado. Son tan cariñosos como Katniss les recuerda, acogedores y entusiastas a su manera – Jack se lleva fácilmente el primer puesto.

Y parece que Gale y Katniss no tienen que decir una palabra sobre lo que ha ocurrido entre ellos. Todos tienen ese brillo en los ojos cuando ven que Gale la rodea con el brazo – casi hace que Katniss se sonroje – aunque solo sea porque nadie hace ningún comentario, ni siquiera Johanna, o Jack.

Sólo cuando Gale se levanta para ir al baño, Johanna actúa acorde a su mirada de suficiencia. Se inclina hacia ella, y dice: "Supongo que el sexo fue bueno".

Katniss abre la boca, pero antes de hablar, comprueba que el resto de la mesa no presta atención. Después se encoge de hombros fingiendo indiferencia. "Tú debes saberlo".

"Oh, por favor", dice ella, volviendo los ojos. "Gale lleva media vida suspirando por ti. Debe haber sido salvaje".

El tono de voz de Johanna hace que la palpite el cuello, recordando los dientes contra su piel. Y cómo envolvía los dedos en su pelo y debilitaba su cuerpo más que… más que… ella no lo sabe. Pero hoy está bastante dolorida.

"Tal vez lo fue", admite.

"Oh, no intentes disimular, Katniss", ríe Johanna. "Tu cara lo dice todo. Por no hablar de que llevas una bufanda…".

Katniss, inmediatamente, ajusta la prenda en torno a su cuello. "¿Qué pasa con las bufandas?. Me gustan las bufandas".

"¿Dentro de un edificio con calefacción?", dice Johanna con su mirada mordaz.

Katniss la mira, luego le da un empujón con la mano. "Tú llevas un jersey de cuello alto", replica, e intenta que suene a acusación.

"Me gustan los cuellos altos", contesta Johanna con sorna, antes de reírse al ver la expresión de enfado en la cara de Katniss.

"Apuesto a que a Anton también le gustan los cuellos altos".

Antón gira la cabeza al escuchar su nombre. "¿Qué?".

"Cuellos altos", le dice Johanna, acercándose mucho a él para hablar.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?".

"Me encantan los cuellos altos", comenta Jack desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Entonces, de repente, Anton tiene una mirada de complicidad en los ojos. Acerca la boca a la oreja de Johanna. "Prefiero quitártelos a que los uses".

"Vamos, muchachos", protesta Jack mientras les observa. "Estoy tratando de disfrutar de una conversación seria".

Cuando le ignoran, echa un vistazo a Katniss, sonriendo.

"Ves lo que he tenido que aguantar mientras estabas fuera".

"Lo que todos hemos tenido que aguantar", murmura Bolts, riendo con aspereza mientras Johanna y Anton hacen caso omiso a lo que les rodea, y siguen a lo suyo.

"Siempre podemos cambiarnos de mesa", sugiere Katniss.

"Lo ves", dice Jack, señalándola. "Por estas cosas te he echado tanto de menos".

"No creo que tanto como yo", Gale le interrumpe, dando un rodeo para sentarse de nuevo a su lado.

"Dinos algo que no sepamos", sonríe Bolts.

"En serio, Katniss, tendrías que haber visto a este pobre hombre", dice Jack, con el pulgar apuntando hacia Gale. "Apenas salía con nosotros, ni nada".

Gale suspira ruidosamente. "También salía con vosotros".

"Estaba todo amargado, y atontado y deprimido y…"

"Deja de exagerar"

"Casi no estoy exagerando", dice Jack, levantando las manos. "¿Verdad, Bolts?".

Bolts niega con la cabeza, poniendo una mirada de disculpa para Gale. "Lo siento, hijo, pero esta vez tengo que dar la razón a Jack".

Los ojos de Gale se apagan por el fastidio. "No estaba tan mal".

Johanna rompe su más que íntima charla con Anton, para obsequiar a Gale con su mirada – una muy parecida en petulancia a la que dio a Katniss cuando vio su bufanda.

"Deja de intentar mentir, Gale".

"Sí, Gale, déjalo ya", Antón mete baza.

Gale gime y se frota la cara, pero Katniss se guarda una pequeña sonrisa y le empuja.

"¿Atontado y deprimido?"

Gale la mira, entornando los ojos. Después se acerca más a su oído y dice, "Puede que un poco".

"¿Un poco?".

"No me presiones", refunfuña.

"Pobrecito Gale", ella continúa burlándose, sin poder evitarlo. "Melancólico y taciturno y …".

"Ya basta", dice él, haciendo cosquillas en su estómago. Ella se ríe.

"Lo siento", responde, intentando dejar de reírse ante su mirada severa, aunque fingida. En ese momento, decide besarle delante de todo el mundo, sin importar que todos les vean, porque… ¿Por qué iba a importar?.

"¡Mirad!", grita Jack, después de un momento. "¡Gale está sonriendo! ¿Alguien más siente temblar la tierra?".

Gale agarra un cubito de hielo de su copa, y se lo lanza a Jack. "Cállate".

Jack aúlla cuando le golpea la cara, y Katniss no puede parar de reírse mientras les mira a ambos. Luego se apropia de la idea, y empieza a lanzar hielo a Johanna y Anton.

* * *

El tiempo sigue siendo inconsistente mientras se adapta a la vida allí, a su nuevo trabajo y a sus nuevas responsabilidades. Algunos días pasan rápido, otros pasan lentamente, pero ella disfruta viendo como los días se convierten en semanas y las semanas en meses.

Ella ha conseguido mejorar en los entrenamientos, y siente que está en forma otra vez. Casi puede correr a la par que Gale durante las cinco millas, a pesar de que necesitó bastantes semanas para que seguir su ritmo fuera fácil. O hasta que dejó de ser duro. A veces él corre unos metros por delante para ver si ella le alcanza. Otras veces, trota tranquilamente a su lado, casi sin respirar, sólo para que ella termine molestándose.

También está empezando a hacerlo mejor en el hospital. Al principio, no había mucho que hacer – aparte de ser la sombra de su madre, lo que resultaba agotador. Desde la UCI a las cirugías, para correr a chequear a los niños enfermos. La mitad del tiempo se preguntaba por qué estaba allí – pero ella sabía por qué. Le hacía estar más cerca de Prim. Es lo que Prim habría hecho, de poder. Prim puede vivir a través de ella, de esa forma.

Aunque es una lucha continua. A veces, piensa en lo bien que estaría manipulando armas, en vez de manipulando personas. Es tentador, y en ocasiones, quiere dejar el trabajo. Y tal vez algún día, lo hará. Pero estar cerca de su madre hace que merezca la pena, y es fácil imaginar la sonrisa de Prim cuando ve a los pacientes sonreír o curarse por completo después de sus cuidados.

Hay días en los que sale del trabajo antes de tiempo, ya sea porque el hospital está en calma o porque hay personal de sobra para atender a todos los pacientes. Cuando pasa eso, regresa al apartamento, a veces una hora o dos antes de que Gale salga del trabajo. A veces, intenta cocinar algo para la cena. Y cuando lo hace, él llega a casa y se apoya en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, observándola y sonriendo con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Esto es algo a lo que debería acostumbrarme?".

Ella se gira y le mira. "Definitivamente no".

"¿Estás segura?", pregunta, caminando hacia ella.

"Sabes que no soy buena en la cocina", le dice. "Y no siempre salgo pronto de trabajar".

"Cocinar es como entrenar", se coloca detrás de ella y le habla muy cerca del oído. "Si haces la cena cada noche, llegarás a ser realmente buena".

"No pienso cocinar cada noche".

"Yo puedo ayudarte", dice él, acariciándola el cuello.

Katniss suspira, dejando caer la cabeza a un lado para que continúe. "Quizá, de vez en cuando…".

Entonces empieza a besarla, y se olvidan de la cocina y de la comida por completo.

Y más tarde, piden que les lleven comida preparada a casa.

* * *

Algunos días, Katniss se despierta antes que Gale, y le mira durante un rato. Nunca le despierta, porque sabe que las cargas del día aún duermen en su interior, y en ese momento él está tranquilo, y en paz.

Cuando el alba se filtra a través de las persianas y les baña con la luz suave del amanecer, él se mueve a medio despertar, sólo un poco; y en esos breves instantes, antes de que Gale abra los ojos – y en los instantes después de que lo haga – ella se queda allí, contemplándole, y él posa los ojos en ella justo antes de sonreír – y ella sabe que la quiere, y lo siente, y le devuelve la sonrisa.

Una de esas mañanas, después de salir de la ducha y al abrir uno de los cajones con su ropa, sus manos topan con algo sólido y duro. Katniss aparta a un lado la camisa y ve su viejo diario – el que Peeta le había dado hace mucho tiempo. Lo mira por un momento antes de sacarlo. Lo sujeta entre las manos y se sienta en una esquina de la cama, abriéndolo y leyendo por encima lo que había escrito; aquello que intento ver y aquello en lo que intentó creer. Recuerda esperar y desear hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Coloca la palma de la mano en una de las páginas que sigue en blanco, luego se pone de pié, y busca una pluma en el escritorio que hay junto a la ventana. Escribe los nombres del Equipo; Johanna y Anton, y Jack y Bolts, e incluso Paylor; también escribe Annie y Finn, y Prim y Elaine, y Hazelle y Peeta, y la tinta fluye sin esfuerzo desde la punta de la pluma.

Y en una página diferente, en un lugar limpio, puro, y sin ser molestado por nadie más, escribe Gale Hawthorne, en letras grandes y audaces, como para llenar todos los espacios en blanco.

Él sale del baño más tarde, y ella todavía está sentada en el borde de la cama, mirando el diario cerrado. Se acerca a ella y se da cuenta de que está llorando.

"Hey…", empieza a decir. "¿Qué pasa…?"

Pero cuando ella levanta la vista, le sonríe, con los ojos acuosos, pero abiertos, y libres de preocupaciones. Se levanta de un salto de la cama y le abraza.

"¿Gale?".

Él envuelve los brazos lentamente a su alrededor, mirando el diario abandonado sobre el edredón. "¿Qué?".

Ella le aprieta y le susurra al oído;

"Soy feliz".

Gale devuelve la sonrisa, la sostiene con fuerza y dice;

"Yo también".

∼∼ _**FIN  
**_

* * *

**t/n; **primero, y antes que nada, dar las gracias a xoVanilla-Bean, autora de la historia y mi autora preferida de Fanfiction. Escribe a Katniss y Gale tan bien, que llegas a creer que cualquier cosa que no sean ellos dos juntos resulta impensable.

Traducir esto ha sido una experiencia, y quiero mandarle un abrazo desde aquí.

Y luego daros las gracias al resto, por haberlo leído y revisado, aún sabiendo que la historia no era mía.

Pues eso, que sois geniales.

Tampoco puedo evitar algún agradecimiento concreto (parece que me han dado un premio, pero en fin);

_Brooke Silva_; te adoro. Eres la revisión que todo el mundo querría en su fic. Me encantas muchísimo, pero ya lo sabes.

_AngeliqueEvans_; ¿por qué sigo sin poder mandarte PM´s?.

Esta vez mi respuesta te la pongo aquí:

Tienes toda la razón en lo del final apresurado. Pero supongo que después de tanto tiempo, y de todo lo malo, estaban un poco ansiosos por dejar que pasasen cosas buenas. Es una suposición. Y a mí también me da mucha pena que se termine y quiero más drama.

Respecto a Peeta, y no sé muy bien por qué hablo de él aquí, está claro que esta historia es injusta con él. Cuida a Katniss todo ese tiempo, y cuando ella está bien, se va con el otro chico. Es triste, pero los libros también fueron injustos con Gale, y esto era un fic Galeniss desde el principio. Es lo bueno de Fanfiction, ¿no?; te deja imaginar el final que quieras y moldear a los personajes como quieras.

Tu revisión de _"¿Jugamos?"_ me hace intuir que empiezas a conocerme un poco. Todavía no he pensado mucho en el final, pero habrá dolor y será excitante (o eso espero).

Mil gracias por todos los comentarios. Me encantan y sé exactamente lo que quieres decir en cada uno. Un abrazo enorme.

_Nina_; espero que sigamos hablando. Yo estaré puntualmente cada vez que haya un capítulo nuevo en tu fic (a la espera del regreso de Gale, ya lo sabes). Muchas gracias por leer esto.

Gracias también a _Haley Polaris_, por seguir leyendo aunque supiera el final; _a Katniskas, __MooniluHerondale__, Amanda, YUE AMARR77, Adalara, Orev Carrasco, Rosa Coper Stan, Lizz9, Katyms13, drrhkg, Potter de Snape, Dlu145, FabiolaGrayson, Brooke Marie_… y todas las que habéis llegado hasta aquí, habéis dejado revisiones o habéis pinchado el botón de favoritos. Para mí ha merecido la pena dedicarle tiempo, y espero que ha vosotras os haya merecido la pena leerlo.

Un abrazo

Pd; si queréis hacer algo por mí, dejad un review a xoVanilla-Bean, aunque sea cortito, o sólo una palabra. Así sabrá que os ha gustado.

Besos otra vez.


End file.
